Dodging Love Bullets And Fixing Bones
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: Valduggery, Ghanith and maybe flecherie if im on a good day...this summary sucks...
1. I Fancy You

Skulduggery Pleasant shot another eye-socket glare at the three men that sat infront of him.

They were taking the crap out of him because he had fallen in love. _Again._

Valkyrie Cain walked in when the boys were in mid-laughter, and they all cheered, Skulduggery had had enough of it so he picked up a book and decided he was going to read it.

"Whats going on?" Valkyrie asked, a smile on her face.

"She speaks!" Vex yelled and Skulduggery threw his book at him. The three men doubled over with laughter and Skulduggery started calling them all the names under the sun.

"Okay boys," Valkyrie said, a sterness to her voice. "Whats going on?"

Ravel opened his mouth to speak but Skulduggery threw Ghastly's drink at him, however Ghastly spoke for him, "Skulduggery Pleasant is in LOVE!" he yelled, and Skulduggery tackled him, taking the boxer to the floor.

"_Awhh_" Valkyrie said when Skulduggery's back collided with the sofa after Ghastly threw him.

Skulduggery looked at her, "Cow" he growled.

She grinned and sat next to him, "So who is she?"

the boys snorted at what she said.

"Doesn't matter" Skulduggery growled.

"Why so moody Mr Pleasant?" she snorted.

"Doesn't _matter_" He said. His usually calm voice rising.

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow and poked him and he turned to glare at her.

"Do _NOT_ poke me." Skulduggery said.

she poked him again, and he didn't react, she frowned. "Your really grumpy if your not tickling the living daylights out of me" she said.

he turned his head to her, and out of the corner of his eye socket, he saw the boys grinning again.

"Stop it." he said to them, fighting to keep the calm in his voice.

The boys went to reply with something sarcastic, but Valkyrie cut them of by pouncing on Skulduggery and pinning him down on the sofa.

"_Who _do you fancy?" she demanded.

"You do _not _need to know" he said, glaring at her with empty eye sockets.

"I think you'll find i do." she said, leaning in closer to him.

"Awkward position Skully!" Ravel yelled, the boys bursting into histerics while Skulduggery's blank skull looked horrified.

"_What_?" Valkyrie said.

"_Shut up_! the lot of_ you_!" Skulduggery yelled.

"_Oh i get it now_" Valkyrie murmured, hearing this, Skulduggery wipped his Skull towards her.

"Get what?" Skulduggery asked.

"Mr Pleasant, Do you_ fancy me _by any chance?" Valkyrie asked, and the boys cheered.

"No i do not" he replied angrily.

"Let me ask you again with your facade on, see how good liar you are then" She said, undoing some of the bottons on his shirt, and tapping the symbols and a face with dark hair and bright blue eyes flared up.

"I do _not _love you Valkyrie" he said. His face dead serious.

"Then why did you tell us you loved her?" Vex asked. Enjoying every moment.

"Because...Oh sod it i can't think of anything to say," He growled, his head rocketing back onto the sofa.

"So you _do _love me then?" Valkyrie asked, the smugness covering her face.

Skulduggery paused. "No" he decided.

"He is going to keep telling himself that from now on" Ghastly said.

"_Shut up_!" Shulduggery growled and yelled at the same time.

"Oh for christ's sake..." Valkyrie muttered, she grabbed hold of Skulduggery's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

She heard the boys cheer again as she felt him kiss her back, She liked to have him weak when it came to her.

He pulled away slightly so he could speek, "You cow" he muttered, a smile appering.

"I learned that from you" She said.


	2. Birthdays 1

Valkyrie slipped on the silky dress that she was wearing to Ghastly's dinner party thing. Skulduggery had aranged it, insisting that he would pay and not Ghastly. the dress was a deep blue and strapless, with black butterfly lace covering the dress, it also had a black bow going across the waist and it came to just above her knees.

She adjusted it around her so it looked okay, then she picked up some hair grips and pinned the sides of her hair behind her head so none of it would fall infront of her face whilst she was eating.

Valkyrie picked up the purfume and sprayed some on her, once she was sure she was ready, she bounded down the stairs.

Skulduggery cought sight of her, he was wearing a black suit with a pure white scarf that hung loosly around his neck. "Like the dress then?" he asked, his voice silky and smooth.

"I do, but you didn't have to buy it for me"

"I have to find one way of repaying _you_ for risking your life for _me_ every day"

Valkyrie laughed. "I can see your ego"

"Really? Where?" Skulduggery said looking around.

"Stop it," She laughed and poked his ribs.

"What are you going to do?" he challenged, "Sulk me to death?"

"I'm going to drag you out of here if you don't get_ in _the car."

"Do you even know what car we _have_?"

"...No"

Valkyrie remembered what happened with the Bentley, the front left hand wing had been crushed by a drunk driver and it was in the garage getting repaired, it needed a completley new wing Skulduggery had told her.

Skulduggery opened the door, and Valkyrie's jaw fell open at the car on the drive way.

"It's a 1937 Bentley 4¼ Litre Allweather Convertible, by the way" Skulduggery said, it was beautiful. Just like the old Bentley, but this one was older, it was a navy blue, with cream on the doors and the lower section of the bonnet, the wings were high and the crome glistened in the evening sun.

Valkyrie touched the handle, she could see her replection in the glass of the window.

"Where did you get her?" She asked without looking at Skulduggery, her eyes ran across the beautiful cream seats inside, they seemed to purfect to sit on.

"I've had her since new, but she is just to beautiful to run around in normally, so kept her for special occasions. She is a special hobby when your bored."

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked, looking at him.

"The mechanics at that garage tought me a few tricks, thats all i'm saying" Skulduggery told her, a smile in that voice of his.

Valkyrie open the door and carefully got into the seat, they were comfy like the old Bentley's but they looked like they had just been fitted into the car.

"Did you have everything re-done on her?" Valkyrie asked, admiring the wooden dash board with crome engravings.

"Not everything, i managed to do the seats and the dash, but that was all that needed doing if you pollished the crome right, i had to do the back half shaft aswell and that was a blooming fortune to get made" Skulduggery said as he started the engine.

"You made an amazing job of it," Valkyrie said. Listening to the sound of the engine reminded her of the softness of that the Bentley had to its engine.

"Thank you" Skulduggery said as he drove out onto the main road.

"Did the car normally have the engravings like that in the dash?" She asked him.

"No, but i put them there because it seemed a little boring with just polished wood there"

"Oh, Are these the original seats aswell?"

Skulduggery laughed. "Yes they are. Your asking an awful lot of questions about the car"

"That's because i never thought _you _would be the person to _do up _a car, i thought _you_ would drop that on those poor mechanics." Valkyrie said.

"I get bored easily sometimes"

"With me around?" Valkyrie said making her voice sound hurt.

"Yes, because all you do is blabble on about all the bad things in your life, not the good things like me"

"Thats what a best friend is for Skulduggery, to tell them everything."

"I don't tell _you _everything"

"Thats mean" Valkyrie said. folding her arms.

Skulduggery took a sharp left and drove up a country lane that was lined with tall trees.

"How? i can choose to tell you what i want"

"But i tell you everything-"

"Because you _want _too" Skulduggery said, cutting her off.

"But.."

"But what?"

"There is something i haven't told you.."

"What's that?"

Valkyrie pondered a moment. "Not telling you" she decided.

"And your saying _i _don't tell you things" Skulduggery moaned.

Valkyrie laughed. "Still ain't telling you"

"I know"

They pulled up next to a mansion and they got out. the thing she was not telling him was imbarrising and she did not see why it happened to her. But she had falling in love with him, she knew she would never admit it and that she saw it as stupid.

She looked up at the tall mansion, Skulduggery said it was the finest and most expensive dinners here.

"You managed to turn up then." came a voice and they turned to see Tanith and Ghastly walking up to them, Tanith was wearing a red dress that was flared out slightly, she had full sleaves and the dress came to just above her knees, Ghastly was dressed like Skulduggery, but he had a Blue scarf.

"Val, where did you get that dress?" Tanith asked her as Ghastly went off to talk to Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery baught it for me" She replied.

"_Blimey,_ he is going to turn into jelly before your 21st in 3 months." Tanith comented.

"I do admit he has been going soft lately." Valkyrie said,

"Valkyrie, did Skulduggery buy you that gorgeous dress?" Ghastly asked, and Valkyrie looked at him and her glance flew to Skulduggery who turned on his heel so his back faced them.

"Yes he did and may i ask, is he in a strop since you pointed that out?" Valkyrie mused.

"No, he is mearly imbarresed" Ghastly replied.

"I did _say _he is going soft" Tanith said.

"Don't be cruel on him. It was mearly a sign of appreciation, so he told me"

Skulduggery looked over his sholder at her, but he said nothing.

"For what?" Ghastly asked.

"For risking my life everyday" Valkyrie said.

"_Right_," Tanith said.

"Come on," Skulduggery said. But there was something in his voice, a slight hint of scare that something may be revieled, but Valkyrie didn't notice it. "The dinner is going to get cold."

Valkyrie walked up to Skulduggery and slipped her arm into his.

"There only playing with you" She wispered to him as they walked.

Skulduggery didn't reply he just kept on walking with her to the big oak doors in the front of the mansion.


	3. Birthdays 2

Skulduggery opened the door for every one, Valkyrie noticed the walls were painted white but the floor had a layer of crystal put on it, Valkyrie knew that it must have cost a fortune.

"I love the chandaliers" Tanith murmured.

they followed Skulduggery into a room with wooden floor and a fire burning in the right hand wall.

the ceiling and walls were covered with wooden pannels, and the door they had just come through and the window both had elegant curtains placed over them.

the round table infront of them was made out of black wood and the seats were a creamy orange round sofa with a wooden frame.

They all slouched into there seats. "Ravel, Vex, Winter and Storm are going to be here in a few minuites." Skulduggery said.

"Who are Winter and Storm?" Valkyrie asked.

"Family friends." Ghastly awnsered.

"Cool" Valkyrie said, a smile on her face.

at that moment, Ravel came in, followed by Vex and two other women.

Ravel's hair was brushed off his face. His navy blue pinstrip suit seemed to fit him purfectly. he had a loose tie and worn converse trainers were on his feet.

Vex was wearing a black shirt with a loose collar and black suit trousers. his short blonde hair glistened in the light from the chandaliers.

one of the two women had short white hair, she had black eyes and a black dress swirled around her. She had black hoop earings that hung in her ears.

the other one, who had brown hair and cold blue eyes was wearing a pure white dress, it was ruffled and stopped just above her knees.

"Hello, i'm Storm Ayesha, are you Valkyrie Cain?" The first one said, she looked like she was from england.

"Thats me" Valkyrie replied.

"Winter Rose," The other one said, she had a Russian accent.

"Hey" Valkyrie said, shaking the girls hand.

"Tanith Low." Tanith said, and greated them both.

"Who else than Skulduggery Pleasant." Storm said.

"You can spot me out a mile away i take it?" Skulduggery replied.

"No, you can spot his _ego _out a mile away" Valkyrie mused.

"Shut up, you" Skulduggery told her.

Valkyrie laughed at him.

once everyone had finished there greetings. They all sat down and the waiter came in with 2 people's food. "Roast dinners?" She asked.

"Thats me and Ravel." Ghastly said, indicating.

Valkyrie leaned back from the table to talk to Skulduggery. "Sorry we have to eat infront of you.." She opologized.

"Don't worry about it. I don't feel hungry anymore anyway," He told her softly.

"I know but i still feel guilty-"

there conversation was cut off by the waiter putting a curry infront of Valkyrie.

"Eat it" Skulduggery ordered her, and she pulled a face. But picked up her fork and ate.

Whilst she was eating the chicken bits, Winter and Storm's dinners came out, they had sheperds pie and Tanith went for a simple salomon sandwich.

"Storm you look like a pig" Vex remarked, and Storm poked out her tounge, and Valkyrie noticed she had a peircing through it.

"You enjoying that?" Skulduggery laughed as Valkyrie made a sound after realising the curry was extreamly hot.

She swallowed the mouthful. "I do _not_ want a drink till i have eaten this or my mouth _will _be on fire"

He laughed again. "What do you want to drink anyway?"

"I'm not telling you, you have spent way to much money on me already." She told him.

"How?" Ravel and Vex said together and everyone looked up from there meal to Skulduggery.

Skulduggery fell silent for a second. "I bought her the dress" he admited, imbarrisment in his voice, and he looked away at the awhh's he got.

"Skul." Valkyrie said after swallowing another mouthful of rice.

"Yes?"

"Can you dance?"

Skulduggery's skull looked puzzled. "Why do you want to know if i can dance?"

"Because Eskrine can play the Banjo and Vex told me your a exelent dancer."

"So, what your saying is, when your all done eating, you want to dance with me?"

"Yes." she said, "And Tanith can sing."

"I am and can not!" Tanith roared at her.

"You have a voice like Christina Aguilera, youcan sing and that is all there is too it." Valkyrie told her.

"I told you that i could sing 'cos i thought you would keep your mouth shut, looks like i will have to share a _certain _secret with _everyone _here..."

Valkyrie's face fell like a ton of bricks. "_No_! Tanith please don't" Valkyrie said.

"Does this have anything to what you wouldn't tell me?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie.

"It probably does." Tanith awnsered for her.

"Tanith, just admit you can sing for us." Ghastly said.

Tanith pondered it in her head. "_Only _if Skulduggery dances with Valkyrie." she said.

"I was going to get dragged into it anyway." Skulduggery said.

"Good" Tanith said and looked at Valkyrie, a smile on the blondes face.

Skulduggery laughed slightly and when he spoke, his tone was slightly husky. "Your planning something Tanith. I suggest you stop that now."

"Why Skul?" Tanith asked.

"Because...sod it." Skulduggery said.

"I thought so Pleasant." She replied smuggly.

Skulduggery folded his arms and didn't reply.

"What's?..." Vex asked, and Tanith raised her eyebrows at him. "_Oh_" He said.

"Tanith!" Valkyrie yelled.

Tanith laughed.

"There only playing with you Valkyrie" Skulduggery murmured into her ear.

"I know...but..." Valkyrie said.

"Don't worry about them" he said. "Just play along"

Everyone finished there dinners and they all sat back.

"I think we should wait 5 miniutes for our dinners to go down." Winter said and everyone agreed.

Ghastly looked at Skulduggery, "Thank you" he said.

"Don't worry about it." Skulduggery told him.

Valkyrie grinned, "Thank you Skully!" She said, and every one else followed her.

"Don't worry people." Skulduggery said, waving a hand in the air.

"What happened to the Bentley anyway, Skulduggery?" Vex asked. "Cos i noticed a much nicer car parked in the drive way."

"The front wing was completley destroyed by a idiot driving a car." Skulduggery replied.

"Your poor car." Storm commented with a cheeky grin.

"I know." Skulduggery said sadly.

"Right" Ravel said. "I'm going to play the Banjo." and got up, walking towards the instriment propped up against a wall.

"And i'm going to watch _this_" Vex said. A grin on his face.


	4. Birthdays 3

Everyone sat down on the empty space in a circle, Whilst Ravel picked up the Banjo and began to play a spanish song. Slow and beautiful it was, purfect to dance too.

Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand and twirled her as they reached the centre of the circle.

"Your better than you take yourself for" Skulduggery told her.

"Thats because i'm trying not to trip you up." Valkyrie said as They both moved across the empty floor.

Skulduggery laughed. "Just let yourself move, You can't do anything wrong"

"Can't i?"

"No" He twirled her again, and his hand that she was holding went behind her neck and Skulduggery took slow steps forward.

"You seem to be flirtatious at this present time" Valkyrie told him.

Skulduggery Twirled Valkyrie fast and swopped her legs from under her. She realised she was on the ground proped up by her right arm with her left shoe firmly on the ground. Everyone sat around them had laughed at what Skulduggery just did.

"Why not" Skulduggery told her.

She pulled on his arm so he ended up ontop of her.

"Is there a reason behind that?" She asked him.

"Not that i would admit" Skulduggery said and pulled her to her feet, her body pressed against him and he twirled her.

"So there is a reason?" She asked.

"Not that i would admit" Skulduggery said.

Skulduggery's hand that was locked with Valkyrie's brushed her hips as she reached up to tap his facade tatoo, but his free hand closed around her wrist.

"Stop trying to play tricks on me" he growled.

"Then admit to what you won't admit to" She replied, snatching her wrist out of his firm grip.

"Your angry about that then?" He asked, Spinning her.

"Why not" She said.

Skulduggery pulled her close. "I know a few tricks too"

Valkyrie was spun in yet another circle, "Show me one" She said.

"Fine" Skulduggery said, "I think you'll like it"

He twirled her again, but his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close so her back was pressing against his chest. She felt a hand move from her waist and brush against her neck.

After a few seconds, she felt a warm pair of lips touch the top of her neck, she smiled as she heard the wolf whistle's go up around the room.

She couldn't help herself but slip an arm around his neck. "Cheeky bastard." She muttered.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist, but just as she was about to say something, she felt cold metal touching her neck.

Valkyrie moved slightly so she could see what Skulduggery was up to. So when she looked around, she saw her earing in Skulduggery's white, clamped teeth.

"Give that back you ass hole" Valkyrie said, one hand on his neck snd the other getting her earing loose from his teeth.

Skulduggery grinned at her, his facade gave him forest green eyes that lit up when he smiled and black hair that fell across his gourgous face. She was pretty sure China had purpously made him hansome every time he activated that facade.

"Like that trick?" He asked.

she glared at him didn't respond, instead, she took the other earing off with one hand and threw them onto the floor.

"I. hate. you." She said.

Skulduggery wraped his arms around her and dipped her low. "Love you too" He grinned, and kissed her.


	5. Swords

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie twirling her own sword, it was a birthday present from Tanith. But Skulduggery was frightened she was going break something or maybe slice him in two.

"Valkyrie, Please stop that."

"I'm only testing it out"

Skulduggery walked towards the sideboard, he bent down and took something out from underneath it.

Skulduggery turned to her, holding a polished sword in his right hand.

"I'll test you" He said, his voice slightly husky.

Valkyrie moved for him, swipping at his head, but he blocked it, twirling his blade around hers.

he swipped for her, taking quick jabs, all of which she blocked.

"Your better than i thought" Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie grinned and swipped for him, but this time he blocked and carried on blocking and swipping as he circled her.

"Alot better" Skulduggery told her. "But how is your footwork?" he asked.

Skulduggery took a step to the right. "If i step here" she did the same, but in the oposit direction to him.

"Very good"

Skulduggery brought his blade down low and swipped for her legs, she jumped over it but was not prepaired for the blade to come up and swipe at her sword, the blades clashed and she fell back slightly.

"Am i winning?" Skulduggery teased.

Valkyrie glared, she shot the sword towards his ribs but he moved out of the way. She flicked her wrist, sending the blade at him again, this time she hit his sholder.

"Did that hurt?" Valkyrie asked him. Now it was his turn to glare.

This time Skulduggery was faster, taking quicker swips at her, forcing her back.

Valkyrie realised she was against the wall, but she carried on blocking his swips.

Skulduggery flicked his wrist and her sword fell from her grip, he used the air so it flew into his left hand and he crossed them, holding Valkyrie against the wall.

"Why, am i better than you?" Skulduggery asked, his Skull inches from her face.

Valkyrie glared. "That was not fair."

"How?"

"You used your experience,"

"Doesn't mean to say i'm better"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been trained by Tanith low, i got trained by my little _sister._" Skulduggery pointed out.

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "Your sister was very good."

"So are you." Skulduggery let her free, and put the swords on the table. He knew how close he was then. Close enough to prove what she ment to him.


	6. Ain't No Other Man But You

Valkyrie was belting her heart out whilst singing a song with two of her mates in her music class, Christina Aguilera's song - _Ain't no other man. _

_Aint no other man_

_it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you._

She didn't notice the three people walk up to the door way, a girl with blonde hair, and tall skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes and a broad man with a waxy looking face.

_thought it would be alright,_

_no, no, no,_

_till you came and changed my life,_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

her and her friends were doing actions to the song whilst holding there microphones.

_what was cloudy now is clear,_

_yeah, yeah!_

_You are the light i needed, yeah._

Skulduggery watched the teen singing, he didn't know she could sing like that.

_you got what i want boy and i want it._

Valkyrie kept singing, not knowing about her best friends stood in the doorway.

_Cos i want everybody to know you are mine and no-one elses_

_oh!_

_ain't no other man, _

_when im next to you._

_ain't no other man,_

_(ain't no other man)_

_knows watcha do_

_(do)_

Skulduggery smiled and looked strait at her when she noticed them, he leaned against the door frame, his eyes glistening as she looked away.

_Ain't no other man its true,_

_Aint no other man but you._

_OH crap there here! _screamed a voice in Valkyrie's head, her subcontious foced her to look forward. she carried on singing, she dare stop now. she was belting her lungs out at notes.

_Ain't no other man,_

_when im next to you._

_(yeah)_

_ain't no other man,_

_(alright)_

Skulduggery watched her sing the notes, every one was spot on.

_So now im telling you ain't no other man but you ohh-yeah-yeah!_

She carried on belting out the song, and when she was finished, she put the microphone down.

"Oh my _god_, my voice has gone really weird!" Valkyrie said as she pinched her throat, Her friends that she had been singing with laughed histericly at her.

"That was_ amazing_, Steph!" screeched a voice and Valkyrie turned to see Tanith.

"Thank you" Valkyrie said, her eyes drifted to Skulduggery, who was watching her with a glistening sparkle in his chocolate coloured eyes.

Valkyrie watched her teacher walk over to Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith. They talked for a miniute before her teacher turned to her.

"Stephanie, your allowed out of class."

"Thank you" Valkyrie said and walked out with her friends.

"That was beautiful" Ghastly said.

"I didn't plan on telling you" Valkyrie muttered. Then noticed something. "Where is Skulduggery?"

Ghastly and Tanith looked around. "_Where is _he anyway?" Tanith asked.

Valkyrie felt a hand close around hers and someone pulled her into one of the coboards they had just passed.

A gloved hand closed around her mouth and she looked up to Skulduggery, Still wearing that facade.

"_Who_ was that song about anyway?" He asked, his usuall voice slightly husky.

"Doesn't matter." Valkyrie said. She walked past him and her hand was on the door handle when his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sure," He wispeared into her ear.

"Stop it you flirting bas-"

Skulduggery gently kissed her neck. "You got _that_ right." He murmured.

he pulled her closer into him and Valkyrie breathed out as Skulduggery moved in to kiss her neck again.

"You don't want me-" He kissed the top of her neck. "-To stop?"

"No" She breathed as he trailed a fingure down her neck.

Valkyrie turned with Skulduggery still kissing her neck, He forced her against the door of the coboard and trailed his kisses back up her neck, along her jaw to the corner of her mouth.

Valkyrie swallowed with Skulduggery's lips linguring on the corner of her mouth for a second before he kissed her. His lips seemed to fit purfectly with hers as she kissed him back.

Their kisses sped up and Skulduggery ran his tounge along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her mouth and their tounges met.

Skulduggery growled as she clawed at his sholders and bit on her bottom lip, tugging her closer.

They where in the middle of kissing when the coboard door was flung open and Skulduggery landed ontop of Valkyrie, his arms either side of her sholders and hers wrapped around his neck.

Ghastly and Tanith towered over them. "I thought you had a bed in there and everything" Tanith comented and Skulduggery glared.


	7. Cheater

**I got this idea from a song called **_**before he cheats. **_=)

Valkyrie Cain walked along the pavement of Cross street. A baseball bat over her right sholder. She had found out flecher was cheating on her.

She was going to teach him what happens to boys like that.

She walked towards a red 4-weel drive, absolutly imaculate and She swung the baseball bat, it cought the headlight and smashed. She did the same with the other one.

She sent dents all along the bonet and the doors. She pulled out her keys to Her house and drew her name in the paint work.

Valkyrie stood back, admiring her work. That pretty little car was completely trashed.

However, Just as she was about to walk away, Flecher Renn came down the street, hand in hand with a beach blonde tramp.

Flecher's eyes widdened as she walked infront of him, a six foot gap between them.

"Flecher Renn, i am officialy dumping _you _and you little _car_. If you have a questions, go and ask the skeleton." She told him. And left the boy to stare at his car.


	8. Dragon

**I got this idea after watching How to**_** train your dragon**_**...**

Skulduggery was sat on Valkyrie's bed with his back against the wall playing with a ball of fire in his hand, as she was reading a book on elemental magic.

"I'm really bored" Skulduggery said.

"Same"

every thing was silent for a miniute untill Valkyrie jumped at the large boom that erupted through the room. She turned to glared at Skulduggery. "What the hell are you up to?" She growled.

"Trying out a skill my dad tought me" he said.

Valkyrie looked at him, puzzled. "What skill?"

"Well...My dad summoned a dragon when i was 6 and he gave it to me. He tried to teach me how but i could never get the hang of it. I can still summon the dragon he gave me, but i just can't summon a completely new one." Skulduggery explained.

"So that is what you are trying to do now?"

"Yes, i'm better than i was..."

"You'll get there" She said Just before another loud bang. "...Soon" She ended up finishing.

He laughed. "Soon" He agreed.

She looked back over her sholder at him and ended up staring at the ball of golden glitter in his palms. It grew brighter and stayed like it for about 10 seconds before dimming and revieling the creature within.

Valkyrie got up and walked over to sit next to Skulduggery who had a really cute baby black dragon crawling up his sholder.

"Awwhhh!" Valkyrie said, reaching up to stroke it.

The creature jumped onto her arm and ran up to her sholder, it had big purple eyes that stared into hers.

"Do you want her?" Skulduggery asked.

She looked at him. "Why don't you?" She said.

"I have already got one." And at that moment, a midnight blue dragon's head with black eyes and golden streaks appered over his left sholder.

"Um...Thankyou" She said, reaching up to touch the dragon, but noticed its eyes were locked onto something.

She followed its gaze and it led her into the eyes of Skulduggery's dragon, who was staring at her dragon with its head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"...Are they having a staring contest?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery angrily shrugged his sholder that his dragon was perched on and it turned to look at him.

"Stop it" Skulduggery barked and his dragon rolled its eyes. "Shut up" Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie's dragon flicked its tail flirtatiously and Skulduggery's dragon turned to look at her.

Skulduggery growled angrily and flicked his dragon off his sholder, "Stop it Shadow"

"Your dragons name is Shadow?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Yes"

Valkyrie looked at her dragon. "Your Rose" She said and the dragon seemed to smile.

Shadow wondered up to Skulduggery mischivously and tugged on his shirt.

"No" Skulduggery barked.

His dragon looked bothered and ran up Skulduggery's chest. He tried to pry the dragon loose from his shirt but it gripped onto his shirt collar with its teeth. Its wings unfolded behind it. Shadow gave and almightly flap of them and Skulduggery fell forward...

...Strait ontop of Valkyrie.

Valkyrie realised her hands where on his chest and his where either side's of her sholders. There eyes locked onto eachother's and they dare move.

Both there pets were in fits of laughter on the bed and Shadow fell off. Rose turned and laughed at him.

Skulduggery let out a breath that wasn't there and Valkyrie's heart speed up in her chest.

He cleared his throat and traitened his back slightly, his hand touching her hip.

Valkyrie reached up to his neck but his hand clossed around hers, he looked at her with his eye sockets for a second. Then he gave into himself.

as he leaned into her, her hand tapped the symbols of his facade, a face with Black hair and glistening golden eyes and tanned skin appeared infront of her.

His face was inches from hers. "I don't know wether i should be doing this Val" He wispeared.

"Please.." She wispeared back, her eyes half closed.

Skulduggery kissed her, his lips where warm and gentle.

there kisses exelerated and groaning with plesure, he trailed his kisses down her jaw and down her neck, Valkyrie clawed her nails on his sholders. He kissed her lips again and tugged on her bottom lip.

Valkyrie pulled away so she could breath.

"Am i going to far?" Skulduggery asked.

"No, i just need to breath" Valkyrie said and tugged on his collar to pull him into the kiss again.


	9. Finding

Valkyrie wondered around Skulduggery's house. He had moved since the information of where he lived had got around.

There was so many corridors leading into so many rooms. Valkyrie hadn't been able to get her head around how Skulduggery knew his way around after 1 hour of just being here. It was like he had been here before...

Valkyrie's eyes drifted over a old door with the paint peeling off, She walked past it. Then stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned back on her heel, There was something about that door that seemed to catch her eye.

She reached out and touched the wood and her eyes narrowed. There was _Writing _on it.

Valkyrie peeled away the paint, reveiling what was writen on the door.

_Logan's room. _The writing was of someone who was around 15 to 16. But that handwriting was _so _familiar some how.

Valkyrie tried to open the door, But it wouldn't budge. She slammed her sholder into it, and the door burst open.

She looked around her. There was an old wooden bed in the corner and the wallpaper was peeling away. Cobwebs covered the corners and the wooden floor was rooting.

Valkyrie bent down, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. There was bits of paper and old pencils all over the floor. She picked up one of peaces of paper and turned it over.

She stared at the drawing. It was Ghastly and Ravel and another boy. They all looked alot younger, probably in there teenage years.

She placed that drawing aside and picked up another. It was a drawing of that boy again but he was with his family, 3 brothers and 2 sisters. Their pearents where behind them, all of there eyes where glittering.

She uncovered more. Seeing drawings of Ravel and Ghastly with that boy and maybe a few friends with them. She looked at the final peice of paper on the floor. Something in her mind was telling her to _NEVER_ turn that peice of paper over.

She picked it up carefully, Something was making her hand shake, She quickly flipped the peice of paper.

She stared at this drawing. It was of a amazingly pretty girl, with beautiful wide eyes, her hair purpously shadded in dark. The same boy next too her, his hair was falling across his face, they were both laughing and smiling.

Her eyes drifted to the bottom of the page, Where two names where writen,

_Skulduggery and Rosalillie. _

Her eyes were wide with shock. She felt like she had just jumped on someones grave.

Her hands were trembling so much she dropped the paper and took a few steps back.

"Valkyrie? You okay?" Called a voice.

She turned. Still shaking slightly. "Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine," She called.

Stepping out of the room she turned to her right, Half expecting to see the skeleton at the end of the hall way.

"Don't do that" She cursed.

When he spoke his voice was soft and quiet. "Why are you jumpy?"

"Don't worry, i mearly looked at something and i feel like i've just jumped on their grave." Valkyrie said, Walking past him.

She felt a gloved hand touch hers and she turned too look at him through her dark hair.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. His voice barely above a wisper.

She was looking up at him with wide eyes now. "Can i _not _tell you?"

His fingures were locked with hers. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because i think you will hate me."

He took a step closer and looked down at her. "I wouldn't hate you."

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "Fine. But i'll show you."

She led him to the room with the old wooden door, But there was a look on his Skull that said he already knew. She expected him to let go of her hand and yell at her for comming in here. But he didn't.

"I'm really sorry-" She began but was cut off by Skulduggery's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Don't worry, I was going to show you what was in here anyway."

"But-"

"Don't" He said. His voice right in her ear.

She turned to look at him slightly, her eyes locked with his eye sockets.

"Is your name really Logan?" she grinned.

Skulduggery faltered. "Yes"

"Cool and are you...Are you sure its okay for me to come in here?"

"_Yes_" He said.

xXx

"Your almost as good as me." Skulduggery told her, She was sat on his lap in his favouroute arm chair trying to draw a kitten. So far, She was failing.

"You lie_ Logan_" She growled.

Skulduggery sighed and picked up the pencil that she had thrown on the peice of paper.

"Stop being so nervious about it!" He laughed at her.

She held her hand out for the pencil and he placed it in her hand.

"Patience Valkyrie" He said and she rolled her eyes.

she drew the rest off the kitten with Skulduggery watching over her sholder. He showed her how to shade and she did what she was told. Once she was done, she held up the peice of paper that she had drawn on.

"It's _crap_" She said, disgust in her voice.

"Valkyrie, i started out like that, it just takes time,"

"Fine." She folded her arms in a strop.

"Are you sulking now?"

"Yes."

She felt cool bone touch her cheek lightly, As if to kiss her cheek. "Thought so" he murmured, a smile in that voice.


	10. I was dared to do that

Skulduggery walked towards his Bentley after watching a movie with Valkyrie. They had watched_ Fright Night _which had the _proper kind _of Vampire's in and Skulduggery had loved it.

"_Pleasant!_" roared a voice and her turned to see Valkyrie running at him at full speed.

"Valkyrie?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was up too.

Valkyrie pounced on him and kissed his teeth, Skulduggery fell back but landed on the bonnet of the Bentley, Valkyrie ontop of him with her hands pinning his arms to the car.

She pulled away quickly, "I was dared to do that" She said and ran back into the house with Skulduggery staring after her.


	11. Going to far

**Skulduggery is human in this one... THANKYOUU fore the reviews to, 3 :D **

Valkyrie hid under Skulduggery's desk, they where playing hide and seek for some random reason.

She bet he knew that she wouldn't run into his precious study to hide.

Valkyrie stopped breathing when she heard the door open.

"Valkyrie?" Teased a voice. Skulduggery.

She dare move from her spot.

"Come on. I know your here, Im just giving you a chance to run."

She heard his footsteps on the other side of the desk and a shadow covered her from above.

She looked up to see Skulduggery, upside-down, grinning at her.

Valkyrie dived out from under the desk and rolled, coming to her feet she bolted out of the door with Skulduggery hot on her heels.

They ran full speed along the landing, Valkyrie took a sharp turn and ran down the stairs, Taking them 3 at a time.

She ran into the living room where Skulduggery barrelled into her, Taking her off her feet and they both crashed into the floor.

Skulduggery began tickling her and she screamed, trying to pry his hands from her sides, He moved to he was half ontop off her, grinning down at her.

"To easy." He said.

Valkyrie's breathing was rough, "That was not...fair"

"How do i make it fare then?"

Valkyrie thought for a moment, "You do that dare"

Skulduggery's face fell. "No" Ghastly had dared Skulduggery to kiss Valkyrie, so far, He hadn't done it.

"Then-"

"-Fine!"

Valkyrie grinned.

Skulduggery leaned in and kissed her, His deffences falling like gravity. Valkyrie felt his arm slip around her waist as They kissed again. Skulduggery forcing her down to the floor again., His kisses picking up speed.

Skulduggery realised what he was doing and pulled away. Kepping his gaze fixed away from her as he stood up.

"I went way to far.." He said, and walked out of the room.


	12. Mermaids

Skulduggery led Valkyrie into the cave lit up by blue and green lights. There was a big pool of midnight blue water in the middle of the cave. The rocks where black and shone against the light.

"Why are we here?" Valkyrie asked him, Her eyes searching over the cave.

"Mermaids."

"Like the sea hag?"

"No, these don't age, so it is imposible to tell how old they are." Skulduggery told her as he bent down over the pool.

She followed in what he did and crouched. There was moss growing over the rocks at the edges and the water seemed to glisten.

Skulduggery cupped his hands over his jaw, and made a whistle. Silence englufed them for a miniute before a splash was heard.

3 heads appered out of the water. All girls, One had deep red hair and the others had long black curls. Seaweed was curled into there hair and there skin was a pale blue.

They had scales running up their necks and gills that moved with every breath.

"What ever you do." Skulduggery said. "Don't get to close."

Valkyrie nodded and looked back at the mermaids as they flicked their tails and dived under the water.

She watched as the swam up, they had long smooth tails that had swirls of glitter and scales. There heads came up out of the water and Valkyrie moved back slightly, She watched as they touched Skulduggery, a hand reached up and touched his neck, it was blue and webed between the fingures.

They made noises in the back of their throats that fish would and Skulduggery was speaking back.

The red haired one noticed Valkyrie and flicked her tail so she moved over to her.

Valkyrie felt her stomache turn as the mermaid reached up with a wet cold hand and played with her hair. It made a noise in the back of its throat and kissed her hair.

She swallowed and the mermaid picked up her hand, gently pulling her into the water.

A arm closed gently around Valkyrie's waist and a chin rested on her sholder. She felt someone's chest pressed against her back.

The mermaid looked at who ever it was. "Skulduggery" It simply said, a voice that mixed Romanian with something else. Its tail flicked.

"Where?" came his voice, soft into her ear.

"I show you." she replied.

"I'll come"

The mermaid nodded.

Skulduggery released his grip on her and let her move into the water with the mermaid, Valkyrie felt a cramp in her legs and she couldn't move them. She looked down and realised she had a tail like the other mermaids, her clothes had been replaced by a smooth surface that ended just above her chest.

Bubble's rippled out above her and she looked up to see Skulduggery, his legs moved together as he swam down to them.

a long midnight blue tail formed, but the transformation wasn't over yet. Skulduggery's jacket and shirt rippled away and revieled a tanned, toned chest, Skin moved up his neck and covered his skull. He had the same coloured eyes as his tail and black hair.

Skulduggery's arms wrapped around her again and he flicked his tail. They both swam down after the other mermaids.

xXx

Valkyrie flicked her tail, Skulduggery was holding her hand now since she was getting used to the tail thing.

She glanced at Skulduggery as he swam, his black hair was floating around his face and his tail flicked.

He glanced at her and their eyes met, Skulduggery looked away shyly and flicked his tail so he swam faster.

"We here" one of the mermaids said.

They where infront of a broken peice of glass. 6 foot tall and around 5 foot wide.

"It show you what you want most." The red haired mermaid said.

Skulduggery gave her a gentle nudge towards it and she looked at him, but she flicked her tail and swam infront of it.

she looked into the glass, a figure materialised behind her. She reconised him. His Skull for a head. His thin and tall figure. The gun he carried by his side.

The figure seemed to chuckle warmly and wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you see?" The red haired mermaid asked.

Valkyrie faltered. "A-A person."

"Who?"

"..Uh..."

"What do they look like?"

She wasn't going to say a skull for a head. "Dark- Dark hair..."

"You lie," One of the dark haired girls said.

"No-"

"Tell us"

"_No_"

The dark haired mermaid came at her but someone dragged her out the way and hissed at the mermaids.

"Leave her." Skulduggery growled, She watched him glance at the glass, then look away painfully.

The mermaids backed off. "Thank you" Skulduggery said, and took Valkyrie's hand and they swam away.

xXx

Valkyrie sat next to Skulduggery in the Bentley, they had not spoken since they had come out of the water. Skulduggery had gone back to his usuall skeleton self, But it hurt her heart to look at him now.

"What did you see?" His voice quiet and soft.

She looked at him through her hair, "...Someone."

"You care about him?"

"Who said it was a guy?"

"I could tell"

"Oh"

"Tell me"

"No."

"Because its imbarrising? Annoying? Wrong?" He accused.

She was speachless.

"Thats how i felt when i glanced in that_ god damn _glass" He growled and pressed his foot on the exelarator.

xXx

Skulduggery pulled up sharply on the brakes outside her house.

He looked so hurt, his sholders where slumped and his fist clenched. He looked at her when she unbuckled her seatbelt, but looked away when the pain hit where his heart used to be.

"Bye" Valkyrie said. Her voice making her sould like she was close to tears.

Skulduggery looked at her, Her tears were on the edges of her eyes now, and she turned away and went to get up when a soft gloved hand stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Skulduggery said. His voice sounded broken as he moved to hug her.

She hugged him back, letting a single tear run down her cheek, but she felt Soft lips kiss it away.

"Don't, I hate it when you cry" He wispered into her ear.

She hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

He laughed gently, "I'm sorry for falling in love with you too"

He pressed his lips to hers gently and pulled away. "Kissed your broken heart better." He smiled.

"Thankyou" She said and kissed him back.


	13. Don't Tell Him

**HUMAN again for Skul-man, you can pick a age for Val, :)**

"You_ do _love_ him_!" Tanith Low squeeled as Valkyrie's head thumped against the coffee table in the middle off the living room for the 23rd time.

"I do _not _love Skulduggery!" She yelled at her friend.

Tanith picked up her phone. "I think I have his number on here somewhere..."

"You do that," Valkyrie said, picking up her own phone, "I'll call Ghastly"

Tanith looked up and her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare"

"Wouldn't I?" Valkyrie said as she slid her phone, so the screen came to life.

There was a knock at the door and the girls bolted, Tanith shoved Valkyrie away and opened the door.

"Hey Skul!" Tanith said and Valkyrie cursed.

Skulduggery walked in, "You okay?" He asked Valkyrie and hugged her.

"Yeah" She said, hugging him back and sticking two fingures up at Tanith who gave her a thumbs up.

Skulduggery walked towards the living room door. "What?" he asked, looking back at them. His tone slightly husky.

"Apsolutly nothing." Tanith said.

"Oh, I'm sure." Skulduggery said sarcasticly.

"_Nothing _is going on" Valkyrie growled.

"Your a bad lair." He told her as he opened the door. They all sat down and Skulduggery put his feet up on one end of the sofa, He put his left arm behind his head with one boot firmly planted in the middle of the sofa, He picked up the book Which Tanith had been reading before arguing with Valkyrie about boys.

Tanith elbowed Valkyrie. who turned to glare, "_Shut the HELL UP!_" Valkyrie screamed at her, Skulduggery looked up from the book at her with a arched eyebrow.

"I ask again," His voice husky, "What?"

"_Nothing_" Valkyrie hissed again.

"_Right_" Skuldugery said returning to his book with a smirk on his face.

"You have to admit though that was pretty hot pos-" Tanith started.

"_SHUT UP!_" Valkyrie screamed again and Skulduggery looked up again meeting Valkyrie's eyes.

"What is going on?"

"_Nothing_" She said, Getting up to go into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"You keep on saying that" Skulduggery said, a grin on his face.

Valkyrie stormed out into the kitchen, she took 3 cups out of the coboard and added the sugar.

She heard footsteps behind her and arms wrapped around her waist.

"Can i have a little more sugar please?" Skulduggery asked, his voice quiet and his tone husky as he murmured into her ear.

Valkyrie's heart had speed up in her chest and the voice in her head was screaming. She took another spoon full of sugar and placed in in Skulduggery's cup. He took his arms away from her waist and moved to the fruit bowl, he took out a red apple and took a bite.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye lean agaist the table, His eyes fixed on her.

The kettle clicked and she picked it up, filled the cups and took the milk out of the fridge.

"What did you and Tanith argue about then?" Skulduggery asked and she turned to look at him. The milk still in her hand.

"What did she tell you?" She asked, suspision in her voice.

"Only that her and you argued over something, I had asked what, But she said ask you"

"Mmm..." Valkyrie said as she turned, she finished the cups of tea, She heard the crunch of Skulduggery's teeth on the apple.

She picked up two cups and looked up as a arm reached around her and took the third one.

"Thanks.." She said awkwardly and wandered into the living room.

Tanith took her drink from Valkyrie and flashed her a grin.

"Do you want me to call-" Valkyrie hissed quietly.

"Do _you _want _me _to tell the man?" Tanith cut in.

Valkyrie slumped into her seat. Skulduggery sprawled out onto the sofa again. But this time he didn't read a book, He flashed a cocky grin as he bit into his apple again.

"Do we have a case yet?" Valkyrie asked, Trying to get off the subject.

"Not yet, though i'm pretty sure Ravel is busy on his throne and Ghastly is tied up at the moment." He said taking another bite of his apple.

"Why is He tied up?" Tanith suddenly asked and Skulduggery arched an eyebrow.

"He'll tell you sooner or later" He said with a smirk.

Someone knocked on the front door and Valkyrie leeped up. "MY_ TURN_!" She yelled and bolted out with Tanith hot on her heels.

Valkyrie opened the door to Ghastly and it was Tanith's turn to curse.

"Come in" She said, smuggness all-over her face.

Ghastly looked at Tanith, "You okay?"

"Yes, just being annoyed by Valkyrie" She said.

Ghastly laughed and walked into the lving room, the girls sending glares at eachother as they followed him in.

"Oh_, Look _its Ghastly Bespoke." Skulduggery chanted. "Anything happened yet?" He asked grinning like a cat.

"Shut your face." Ghastly growled. "You sure have been dropping by" He awnsered back.

Skulduggery lost his grin.

Ghastly sat down. "So who's going first?" He asked. Tormenting Skulduggery.

Skulduggery picked up his book then looked puzzle at Tanith and Valkyrie.

"You tell him i'll bloody _kill you! _" Valkyrie roared.

"Don't you tell _him _either then!" Tanith roared back.

"Girls?" Ghastly asked.

Tanith clamped her hand over Valkyrie's mouth. "Don't worry, we are mearly talking about-"

"You!" Valkyrie yelled. She had managed to unclamp Tanith's hand from her mouth.

" _Oh_, you have _blown it now_" Tanith growled and Ghastly arched an eyebrow.

"Oh have I?" Valkyrie retorted.

"Skulduggery.." Tanith said, Strolling to the man on the sofa. Who looked up.

"You _rat!_" Valkyrie hissed.

Skulduggery looked at the girl. he moved his left leg so it was fixed on the sofa next to his right leg. His left arm still behind his head. "Is there something your not telling me Valkyrie?" he asked, his tone husky again.

"No, but there is something Tanith is not telling Ghastly" She growled.

Tanith pulled her friends arm so she came closer to Skulduggery.

Valkyrie twisted her arm out of Tanith's grip. "No."

"Tanith." Ghastly barked.

"What?" She said.

"Leave them alone."

Tanith folded her arms in a strop but did as she was told.

Valkyrie walked out of the room, She had had _enough_. Tanith went _way_ to far this time. She walked up the stairs into her room and crashed onto the bed. She rolled onto her back and ran her hand through her hair.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door and when she didn't answer, They opened the door.

She rolled back onto her stomache, buring her head into the soft burgundy silk pillows.

Who ever it was sighed and sat on the bed, She felt it dip at their weight.

"Valkyrie," Came Skulduggery's voice. His hand on her back.

She didn't respond.

He sighed again, "Are you going to ignore me because of what Tanith said?"

She got up angrily but a pair of arms dragged her back. She struggled and ended up being pinned to the bed.

Skulduggery was ontop of her, looking strait into her eyes.

"Do you know what Ghastly ment by saying what he did?" He asked, his voice soft.

Valkyrie felt something in her stomache. "Uh...No...I do now. B-But before i didn't notice."

He took his hands away from her arms and put them next to her sholders.

"So...You never suspected that i had feelings for you?"

"Not for me. For someone _else,_ yes. But not me."

"Why not you?"

Valkyrie bit her lip. "Because I thought you would have feelings for someone like China. Especially the way you danced with her.."

"_Definately _not her."

"I know. But someone as beautiful as her."

"I preffer someone like you" He said. "What kind of person do you like?"

She smiled and started playing with his collar. "Witty, Charming, _Devilishly_ hansome, _Humungous _ego, Skilled elemental, Awesome..."

He grinned. "I know someone like that"

She tugged on his collar. "Will I like him?"

"I think you will. After all, he does like you" He murmured and kissed her, his lips soft and warm. He trailed his kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

"Feels good, huh?" He murmured. "I have always been a good kisser. Like many other skills, But that is the skill I am _really _proud of"

"I was right," She breathed as he kissed her neck again. "Humungous ego."

"But you still love me" He grinned as he kissed her again.

xXx

And somewhere downstairs, Tanith Low was being kissed by Ghastly Bespoke.


	14. Hounds

**This was a idea from Cynthia, So all credit goes to her and not me. :) and this is kind of a spoiler for the story i wrote... :)**

Songfic: Skulduggery paced the living room angry. Valkyrie didn't like it when he got angry. It usually meant bad things.

_I can't escape this hell _

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

Afterall, he was a black hound. Valkyrie was worried he would lash out even though he does have control of himself. She had heard about The Fury Of The Skeleton Detective. She took a step back knowing he was very angry. He had found out about China. He would probably go on a rampage and when he turned Valkyrie would have to control him and keep him here even though what China had done is unforgivable, she has changed but that doesnt mean Valkyrie will forgive her. Not after what she had done to her most trusted friend. She couldn't believe it.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Finally Skulduggery stopped pacing and turned into a black hound. Valkyrie had to stop him no matter what. "Skulduggery!" she called. He turned around and looked at her with those yellow eyes.

_So what if you can see, the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"Please, stay here for me." Valkyrie pleaded. She didn't know whether it was going to help or not but she needed to do everything to stop him from going on a rampage. She looked straight into his eyes and she didn't know why but her eyes were watering. She could see Skulduggery stopped baring his teeth and put his ears back meaning he felt sorry for her.

_I can't escape myself _

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_

He slowly walked towards her. He was absolutely huge. He towered above her. He lowered so he was at eye level with her. Valkyrie didn't realise what she was doing but she instinctively reached out and touched his neck feeling the soft, midnight black fur.

_So what if you can see, the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

She realised what she was doing and pulled back and looked at the floor. "Sorry, I did that without thinking." she was really embarassed and felt her face burn. Skulduggery made a noise that sounded like a chuckle and nudged her gently.

She looked up straight into his eyes and realised there was something different about them.

but she couldn't exactly tell what it was he was feeling right now although, his ears were forward which meant he wasn't as angry as before. She had to distract him. She hugged him. "Please stay with me. I love you." she pulled away from him and realised something was tugging at her ankle. She looked down and realised what it was.

"Skulduggery! Something has m-" she was cut off the last thing she saw was a black hound try and make a grab for her but fail and she was dragged under the floorboards to the caves.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself_

She conjured a flame in her hand, even though it wasn't very big, it was enough for her to be able to see.

It took her a moment to realise where she was.

She realised these were the caves and because she had been here a couple of times before, she roughly knew where she was. She looked down and remembered that these caves were full of monsters that were attracted to magic so she snuffed out her flame and thought for a moment.

She couldn't believe she'd finally told Skulduggery she loved him. What would he think? He was probably disgusted by her right now and would never want to talk to her again and he would probably leave her here to die. Her heart sank. Valkyrie had only realised this now but she had a fever and her legs were weak but so was she. She pushed all thoughts aside and had to carry on, no matter how she was feeling, she just had to get out of here. She looked around for anything familiar to see if she had been here before with Skulduggery. She sighed. Skulduggery.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see, the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

She recognised these parts. All she had to do was run ahead then turn left and climb a ledge. She did exactly that.

She ran on ignoring the pounding headache and her screaming muscles. She just had to get out of here because that's all that matters. Eventually, she got there. She climbed up and realised she was outside Gordon's house. She was so tired, weak and ill, she collapsed on the grass gasping for fresh air.

Skulduggery came out of the house still in his black hound form. Valkyrie was beginning to feel cold and began to shiver even though she was sweaty because of her fever. Skulduggery picked her up gently and carried her inside the house and lay her down on her bed. He could tell she was ill. He lay down next to her on the bed keeping her warm and comfortable. He licked her cheek as if to say 'I love you too'

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal I have become_

**Credit to Cynthia. NOT ME! **

**CYTHIA!**


	15. Her Nightmare Of Lord Vile

**DEATH BRINGER SPOILERS. YE BE WARNED.**

Valkyrie Cain had nightmares almost every night. She was used to all the horrors they sent her. But there was one that made her wake-up screaming.

The nightmare of Lord Vile.

Even though Skulduggery swore he would never let that side of him out again, it still tereffied her. The flash backs of two years ago still sent chills down her spine.

Valkyrie crashed into her bed, the covers where cold in Gordon's house. She curled up, Skulduggery was downstairs with Ghastly and Tanith doing research on the latest case. She begged her mind to not give her-

_That...Thing._

She closed her eyes, and was welcomed by sleep.

She was walking through a dark ally-way, her hair blowing, the moon barly visable. She glanced behind her at the shadows. And broke into a sprint.

As she ran, The shadows on the walls rippled and tried to snake her legs from under her. She glanced back. _He _was getting closer.

She carried on running. The walls where turning into dry bone and crumbling as the shadows surged over them. The life and colour being sucked out of the bricks.

The sky was turing from the darkest blue to black, Shadows where slicing at her face and they tore through, blood being splatered into the shadows, making the lash out more.

A shadow snaked hold of her leg and tore through the mucle as she was thrown out of the ally-way. She rolled, Her leg sending spikes of pain all over her body.

She looked up to see her mothers mutated body and screamed as the shadows latched onto her and turned her to dust.

She looked up at the man in black armour, Shadows threw a man and a child out of the ally and onto the dark street. Her dad and little sister. They screamed as they where turned to dust.

She was shaking, she tried to crawl away, but another shadow tore through her back and she screamed again.

Vile leaned down to her. The shadows melted away revieling the Skeleton in a suit underneith. Skulduggery tilted his head. Then crushed her skull with a black gloved hand.

Valkyrie woke up and screamed. Her head sinking into her hands. Her soul crushed again.

Skulduggery barged in. He came over to her and she wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Shhh...Its okay" He murmured into her hair.

She cried silently into his chest, Clutching his shirt.

"Hey." He said softly, His smooth voice barley above a wisper. "It was only a dream"

She didn't awnser. Nor did she try and stop the tears flowing down her cheeks and onto that same suit jacket. That same shirt. That same gloved hand.


	16. Wind Up

**Thankyou again Cynthia. :D :D :D **

Valkyrie was on a stake-out with Skulduggery and they were both so bored.

Valkyrie decided to break the silence. "Skulduggery, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, right sorry, fire away."

"Before I ask the question I just want to say that I didn't mean to make it awkward."

"How do you know it's going to be awkward?"

"I think I know you well enough now so I can tell how you're going to react."

"Well, okay, what's the question?"

"Do you miss being human?" there was an awkward silence afterwards. "I told you Skulduggery. Anyway, you don't have to answer my question if you want."

"No, no. I will answer your question, I was just thinking about how annoying you are."

Valkyrie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Valkyrie Cain, are you sulking?"

"No."

Skulduggery looked at her and tilted his head to the right. She knew he would have raised an eyebrow if he could.

"Fine, so I am sulking. Will you answer my question now?"

Skulduggery chuckled. "Right, umm, well I suppose I miss... My hair. I miss how it... Was."

"Don't you worry about that, your ego is big enough to cover your head with."

"Really?"

Valkyrie grinned.

"Really. So, since your ego is big enough to cover your head with, you don't need this hat." She snatched his hat and put it on herself instead.

"How do I look?"

"Never as good as I will with it. Now give it back."

"Aww, is Skulduggery worried about his little hat?" Valkyrie teased. "Do you have a name for your amazing hat?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Cone on, you must have a name for dear little old hat here. What year is this from anyway? 1950's or the 1940's? Were you going for a private-eye look?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Surely you do as well Skulduggery."

"No. Do you want to know why?"

"Not really." Skulduggery ignored her and continued.

"That's because I'm so brilliant, intelligent and witty. I'm simply so amazing I don't ask questions."

"Right."

"Now give me my hat back."

"No."

"Valkyrie, I'm warning you."

"Bite me."

"Valkyrie, you have one more chance."

"What are you going to do? Scare me to death?"

Skulduggery suddenly lay motionless in his seat. Unmoving and silent. Valkyrie hated this.

"Skulduggery?"

No answer.

"Skulduggery are you okay?"

Yet he sat there, silent and unmoving.

"Skulduggery, please answer me." she got worried and started moving closer slowly.

Big mistake.

Skulduggery leapt up from his seat. "BOO!" he roared. Valkyrie screamed and jumped back in terror, falling off her seat. Skulduggery sat there roaring with laughter like it was the funniest thing he'd seen in a while.

"Skulduggery it's not funny! Here have your stupid hat back." she threw at him but still he kept laughing.

"HAAHAA, freaking hilarious. Scaring an innocent child." he laughed harder, if that was even possible, until finally, he was laughing so much, no sound could be heard. Valkyrie had had enough. She sat there, arms crossed looking out of the window until Skulduggery stopped laughing.

"Awwhh, I'm sorry." he went to hug her but she punched his arm hard.

"Don't touch me."

"I said I was sorry for scaring you. You should gave see your face. If only I had a camera."

"Its not funny anymore."

"I'm hilarious though."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"That was the most fun I've had in ages. Wasn't that fun?"

"No."

Skulduggery sighed.

"Are you going to keep saying no?"

"No."

"Nevermind, then."

"Just concentrate on the stake-out. I prefered it when silence filled the car."

Skulduggery saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

Valkyrie growled and Skulduggery started laughing again.

And so they stayed like this for the rest of the three hours.


	17. Valkyrie's Hair Cut

Valkyrie chewed her lip as she inspected her hair again. It was getting far to long. She used to tie her hair up but that never worked anymore.

"You have been doing that for the last half an hour" Skuldyggery said. Casually sprawled out on her bed reading a book.

"Thats because its getting to long."

"Then why don't you get it cut?"

"Because I don't trust any hairdressers within a 5 mile radius of Haggard."

He sighed. "Then what are you going to do?"

She paused. "Do you...Do you cut hair?" She managed.

"Yes. I used to cut my daughters hair when ever she would want it done."

"Can you do mine?" She asked sweetly.

"Um...Sure...How short?" He asked awkwardly.

"About...Here" She indicated to the middle of her upper half of her arm.

"..Have you got any sissors?"

"Yeah,...I'll just go and get them." She said. She wondered into her bathroom and took out the sissors.

When she got back to her room. Skulduggery was sat on the bed cross-legged. She walked over to him.

"Sit on my lap then" Skulduggery said and she awkwardly did as she was told.

His hand gently scooped up her long hair. He brushed it so it was strait down her back.

"Don't forget we have to clean up afterwards" He reminded Valkyrie.

"I'm not looking forward to that bit." She replied.

He laughed, She could hear the snip of the sissors. "Do _not _make it uneven. You do that your going to my next door neihbours dog."

He laughed again. "I'm not _that _bad,"

"Oh i'm _sure._"

He laughed and a awkward silence filled the room. The only sound was the quiet snip-snip of the sissors.

Skulduggery took the sissors away from her hair and brushed cut strands from her back. He brushed it again and saw a tiny amount was uneven. He cut that little bit away and told her to stand up.

"I am sure you will love me now" He said and put the sissors and brush on her bedside table.

Valkyrie opened her wardrobe door and inspected her hair. It was cut exactly the way she wanted and there where no uneven strands.

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry about it" He said waving a hand in the air.

"I should start clearing up now"

"Yes you should."

She bent down to pick up the fallen cut hair. After a moment Skulduggery decided to help her.

"You are a good hairdresser you know" She told him.

"I am _not_ going to become a gay man" He growled, snapping his head up.

Valkyrie had never laughed harder.


	18. Ill Skeleton

Another sneeze came from the Skeleton in Kenspeckle Grouses labratory.

"How is that even _posible?_" Valkyrie Cain asked him as he started a coughing fit.

"_I don't know_!" He managed to choke out.

Kenspeckle came in. "Valkyrie, Don't take the mick out of the great_ Skeleton _detective with a _cold._" He mused.

Skulduggery glared. "I hate you both"

"Come on" Valkyrie said. Skulduggery stood, But a swayed slightly on his legs. That was something he _never _did.

Valkyrie walked up to him. This time she was serious. "You okay?"

"No." Skulduggery said, grabbing hold of her arm as he swayed again.

Kenspeckle walked up to Skulduggery. "Arm."

Skulduggery rolled up his right sleeve and held it out for the injection.

"It will get really bad, Then go" Kenspeckle said. "So expect the worst"

Kenspeckle plunged the needle into Skulduggery's bone and he flinched slightly, Valkyrie watched the liquid slip into his bone.

"Now get back to your house, And Valkyrie, Do _not _let him drive." Kenspeckle barked.

"Okay" Valkyrie said, "Are you okay with me driving the Bentley?" She asked Skulduggery.

"To be honest, I don't care who drives her at the moment. I feel like i'm about to fall in a 6 foot ditch" He replied.

Valkyrie gave him a sorry look. He was not the usual Skulduggery. He was stooped over. One hand on where his stomach was ment to be and the other gripping her sholder, It was weird that he wasn't making any coments on her or annoying Kenspeckle.

"Come on" Valkyrie said. Gently leading him out of the room. He looked terible.

They got outside. Usually it would be her in the passenger seat. Feeling drained. But this time it was Skulduggery.

"Make sure you don't crash." He said. His voice sounded strained, Yet still cheerful.

"I won't" She said. The care visible on her face and in her eyes. "Try and get some rest,"

He laughed brutally. "Since when did you care?"

"Of course i care you stupid skeleton."

He gave one more laugh before letting his body relax.

She knocked the car in gear and drove out of the car park. Worrying about the Skeleton.

xXx

Valkyrie pulled in to Skulduggery's drive. She got out and Skulduggery dragged himself out. He started coughing but stopped after a moment. His head was spinning wildly.

He stumbled and almost tripped but Valkyrie caught him on her sholder. "Come" She said leading him into the house. He Slumped onto the sofa. Curling into himself.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.." He said. There was a slight tremble to his bones.

"Are you cold?"

"No,"

"Your shivering"

"But i'm not cold"

"I'll go and get you a blanket grandad" She said with a laugh and he sighed.

She grabbed a blanket out of the coboard and came back into the room with Skulduggery. She drapped in over him and he pulled it tighter around him.

"Why do you suddenly care?" He asked.

"Because your my best friend." She said, She put her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Your really sweet when you want to be" He murmured into her hair.

She smiled into his shirt. "Only rarely"

He laughed and shifted into a more comfotable position. His back against the chair and his arms still wrapped around her. She was curled up into him and the blanket was still wrapped around him.

"Don't say anything" He muttered into her hair again. "I have got the _worst _headache _ever_."

She laughed and her hand played with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Do you have any chest pains?"

He nodded. But held her tighter to him meaning he didn't want anything for it.

She didn't know how long they had sat there for. But her eyes where heavy. She tried to stay awake, But her body wouldn't let her. She ended up falling asleep on Skulduggery's chest. He smiled down at the sleeping girl and his hand ran through her dark hair.

He loved it when this Valkyrie came out. This side of her he loved. He wanted her to stay that way. And at this rate, It looked like she was.


	19. College

**There is gonna be swearing in this one :)**

Valkyrie sat in the back of her class room. Bored out of her mind. Skulduggery had forced her into college.

She was going to kill him.

The Teacher called Mrs Dyer drabbled on about something else to do with WW2. Valkyrie never really payed much attention to her.

The classroom door was opened. A young man with Bright forest green eyes walked in. He was tall and thin. His dark skin and Dark hair glowed. The clothes he wore hung loosly on him and his black shirt was open at the top revieling a muscular chest. The whole class had gone silent at his entrance.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and looked away. She carried on doodling on the edge of her book till the boy spoke.

"Sorry I'm late" He said.

Valkyrie felt something drop inside her. Skulduggery.

"Who are you?"

"Logan" He said and Valkyrie's hand tightened on her pen.

"Take a seat next to Stephanie at the back,"

Skulduggery smiled revieling white teeth. The popular brats at the front gave Valkyrie a sour look.

"Mate, She doesn't talk to anyone" One of the boys said. His name was Ollie, He was the class midget.

"Piss off" Valkyrie growled. which got a 'ooooooh' in return from Ollie's mates.

Skulduggery took a seat next to her. A grin spread accross his face when she looked away from him.

"Don't like me?" He teased.

Some of the boys laughed looking up from their work to see the show, But she didn't respond. She just kept on doodling.

He touched her hair and her hand clamped over his wrist. "Do you _want _me to punch you?"

He grinned, "You wouldn't"

"Oh i would"

"No you wouldn't, Stephanie"

"I would mate"

He took hold of her hand, "You love me to much,"

She punched his arm and his hand sprang open, She went to send other to his chest but he cought it and pinned her against the wall next to her. The rest of the class laughed.

"Flirting are we?" Mrs Dyer asked, Her blonde hair falling across her face.

"They fancy each-other" The ginger called Jack said with a grin.

"Who said i fancied her?" Skulduggery asked.

"I am going to kill you in a minuite if you don't get off me" Valkyrie growled.

He looked at her. "You wouldn't do that, love"

"I'll kick you in the balls then" She replied smuggly.

"And i'll snog you"

She glared.

"Logan, Please leave Stephanie alone" Mrs Dyer said.

Skulduggery let her go and slumped in his seat, Folding his arms in a strop, The class laughed again.

"Now, The reason why world war two began was because..." Mrs Dyer continued. But Valkyrie wasn't listening.

Skulduggery poked her sholder and she slapped his arm. He poked her sholder again and recieved another slap.

He poked her again and this time she turned to glare. "Stop it"

His eyes glistened and he poked her. She punched his arm, Hard.

Skulduggery howled in pain and clutched his arm, the class turned to look at him. "That girl can punch hard i tell you" He said.

The class laughed and she grinned triumphantly. He looked at her and snatched her pencil case.

She made a grab for it but he tilted his back so she couldn't get it. "I hate you" She growled and he grinned.

"Logan, This is your final warning. Give her pencil case back or your out of this classroom."

He put it back. "There is only 3 minuites left _anyway_." He muttered.

"Sorry what was that?" Mrs Dyer barked.

"Only 3 miniutes left anyway!" He yelled. "I am sure the deff person in the I.T department can hear me now!"

The class laughed histericly but The Teacher was not amused. "Out." She barked.

Skulduggery held up his hands and got up. "As you wish" But before he left the classroom, He blew Valkyrie a kiss. She stuck her middle fingure up at him.

"Right, Pack up the lot of you" Mrs Dyer barked and they all did just that.

xXx

Valkyrie walked out of the college and through the gate. She headed down the road a bit before someone called her name behind her.

She turned to see her best friend Emma running up to her. Emma had girly brown hair that was long and tied up off her face. She was an amazing artist.

"You okay?" Emma asked her when she cought up.

"Yeah, Just been a crap day" Valkyrie replied.

"Oh, I heard. I think he was just teasing you"

Valkyrie chewed her lip. "So do I"

"You know, He _is _pretty fit"

"No..."

"Admit it!"

"Emma-"

"_Admit it_!"

Valkyrie glared, "Fine"

Someone jumped off the wall and landed infront of them. He turned and grinned. "Stephanie" He said.

"Oh for Christ's sake.." Valkyrie cursed.

"Hey Logan" Emma said and Valkyrie glared at her.

"Shut. Up." Valkyrie growled.

"Why is that Steph?" Skulduggery asked.

"None of your buisness."

"See ya!" Emma yelled and ran off.

"Thanks a bunch!" Valkyrie yelled after her. But Emma just laughed and continiued running.

Skulduggery checked they where alone and put his hands into hers. He drove her back so her back was against the wall.

"How are you Valkyrie?"

"_Fuck_ you." She growled.

"Don't swear lil girl" He said.

"What _are you _up _to_?"

"I got bored."

"So you decided to come to College?"

"Yes"

"Damn you."

He grinned. "You like my flirting skills?"

"What was the point of that?"

"To imbarase you"

"Again,_ Fuck _you."

"Will you stop damn well swearing?"

"_No_"

"You know, After today i think you fancy me"

"Your ego is_ enormous_"

He leaned in and kissed her. His lips melting with hers. He let go of her hands and put them on her hips. Pulling her closer. But she pushed him away.

"Stop it." She barked. "There is no-one to imbarase me infront of here"

He leaned in and kissed her again. His lips locked onto hers. She tried to pry his hands from her hips but he brought them to his neck and continued his assult on her lips.

Her hands moved from his neck down his arms to push him away again. But he stopped her.

His lips opened slightly and his tounge ran along her bottom lip. Begging for entry.

She finally gave in and let him into her mouth, his tounge twisting with hers. She groaned.

He let his hands move up to her sholders and he pressed her against the wall, His lips making their way down her neck.

"Can we...continue this...at my place?" He asked, still kissing her neck.

Your never going to give up are you?" She breathed.

"No." He groaned.

"Fine"


	20. Ain't Got No Balls, Boy

**A really random idea...XD **

"Flecher" Ghastly said, looking up from his news paper. "If you really like that girl why not tell her?"

"Because-" Flecher began but was cut off by Skulduggery.

"He hasn't got the balls" Came Skulduggery's voice. Smugness writen all-over his Skull. His arms where folded.

"I think that is true" Tanith agreed.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, "You ain't got no _balls_" She said and everyone roared with laughter.

Skulduggery turned to glare at her with empty eyesockets.

"Shut up" He said. laughing slightly.

"But your a skeleton. You ain't got no _balls_"

"Do you really pay that much attention to your biology lessons?" Skulduggery said making Valkyrie's jaw drop open. Everyone roared with laughter again.

"I know what they look like if thats what your going on about!" Everyone burst into histerics.

Skulduggery pinched the bridge between his eyesockets whilst his sholders where shaking slightly from him trying not to laugh. "Your worse than i thought you were"

"Wait a miniute." She said. Everyone fell silent. "If he aint got no balls...Then does that mean he's a woman?"

Everyone rocketed the silence with laughter.

"How does that make me a woman?" He asked, shocked.

"You haven't got any balls"

"Doesn't mean i have a period every month!" Everyone laughed again.

"Then your a He-She!"

Skulduggery couldn't help it anymore. He laughed along with everyone else.

"I'm a skeleton! How can a skeleton have-"

"A spare bone" Valkyrie said. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Valkyrie. I do not have a 'spare bone', Okay?"

"Alright" She said and silence envloped everyone.

"And i am not a He-She either."

Every one roared with laughter again.


	21. Hug

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

She looked at him and suddenly he was pulling her gently into a hug.

"Sorry," He murmured into her hair. "I just really need a hug right now"

She laughed and hugged him back. "So do i" She grinned.


	22. Pink

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "You can be sweet sometimes"

"Oh can i?" She replied sarcasticly. Looking up at the skeleton from her homework. He was casually spread out on her bed. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Even sweeter when your wearing a dress." He said smugly.

"In your dreams."

"Sweet as a strawberry when that dress is pink."

She glared. "I do _not _own a pink dress"

"Oh, I am sure"

"I don't!"

He swung his legs off the bed and strolled towards her wardrobe. He opened it and began looking through.

"Oh look!" He said. And turned with a hot pink strapless dress on a hanger. "I think you do like the colour Valkyrie"

Her face had dropped. "I have _never _worn that"

He laughed, "How come there is a picture downstairs with you and Tanith drunk as a bottle of wine and you in this dress?"

"That..." She watched as he tipped his head to the right. "Shut up"

"So you do like it?"

She folded her arms in a strop. "No"

"Then why wear it?"

"Cos i was drunk"

"So when you where drunk you decided to run home and get into this?"

She chewed her lip to stop herself from grinning. "Yes"

"_Right_"

"I am not wearing that dress, _Ever_."

"Not even to your 18th?"

She paused. "No" She decided.

"_Oh_ admit it Valkyrie," He said, "Your becoming _girly_"

Her face dropped again. "_How_ am i becoming _girly_?"

"You wear make-up, You have a pink dress in your wardrobe and your obsesed with how you look"

"I am not obsesed with how i look"

He laughed. "Your hair is messy."

"Really?" She asked and looked in her mirror. "It's not that messy."

"If you where in town you would be screaming."

"Maybe so"

"My point exactly."

"So what. I am not becoming girly,"

And at that moment, Tanith walked in. She had a pink silky night dress drapped over her arm. "You want this?" She asked Valkyrie.

"I have just had a major argument about that colour with Skulduggery" She replied.

Tanith looked at him. "He is just jelous that Flecher has a gorgeous girlfriend and he doesn't"

Skulduggery growled.


	23. Classic Car Shopping

**Can't be helped when your a car maniac. :D **

"What kind of car are you looking for?" Vallyrie asked Skulduggery as they walked to the car sale at the Beulieu Auto Jumble. It was on twice every year and Skulduggery had told her that the finest of cars where brought here and sold. They needed a new car since the Bentley was ready to drop. Skulduggery was still going to keep her of course, But only for special occasions.

"Something fast yet sutable" He replied. He had a facade on with chocolate coloured eyes and bouncy dark hair. His skin glowed.

"How about this" She said. Pointing towards to a E type jaguar that was a dark green.

"No" Skulduggery said, Shaking his head. "To bigger engine."

She sighed. She knew car shopping with Skulduggery was going to be hard.

"I like that.." Skulduggery said. Indicating to a 1965 Triumph 2000 Saloon Car that was black with a white roof.

"Keep that on the list then" She said. Her eyes fell on a Austin Cambridge A55. It was Black with the roof and the top of the rear wings a bright red.

"Thats nice." Skulduggery said.

"Its £25-flipping grand!"

"Thats what the price of these kind of cars are Valkyrie"

"That black one was only 12!"

"That 'Black one' is called a Triumph"

"_So _what? It's still _cheeper_"

"Doesn't mean its better."

"Lets look around a bit before you go spending millions" She said taking hold of his arm.

they walked on and a imaculate Black Riley Riviera caught Skulduggery's eye.

"That's going on the list to" He grinned.

"Thats to beautiful for _you_ to buy." Valkyrie said. pointing to a cream Austin A60.

"Not really my type of car either." He said.

They walked on a little. Avoiding the classic chevrolets, Skulduggery had said he hated them.

"_Wow_" Valkyrie breathed at the Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III. It was pure white and the chrome was polished to gleam.

"Nice car," Skulduggery said. "But i doubt it will reach good speeds"

"Holy _crap." _Valkyrie said staring at a golden 1925 Rolls-Royce Phantom 1 Jonckheere Coupe.

"That is going to be a fortune Valkyrie."

"Yep." She agreed. "£125 grand"

"My point exactly."

"HEY!" Valkyrie yelled. "Bentley" She grinned.

There it was, infront of them, a burgundy and cream Bentley R-Type Continential.

Skulduggery walked up to it. He looked at the sign in the dash board.-

_Sold at a price of £35000._

"Damn." Valkyrie cursed from beside him.

"Someone got here before us."

"That they did"

both of them walked away from the car. Disapointed.

They wondered around a little more. Passing Mini Coppers, Triumphs, Jaguars and more Rolls Royce's they put a Wolseley 6/80 on the list aswell.

They came across a glistening black Sunbeam Alpine. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and grinned.

Skulduggery walked up to the car. His hands in his pockets. The seller was sat in the drivers seat with his legs out the door. He looked up to Skulduggery and smiled.

"She's a later version," The man said. He was wearing a leather jacket despite the hot day. "The back was extented for more legroom, So its a good car for family."

Skulduggery smiled. "I like it, How much are you asking?"

"To you...About £1500, They arn't popular."

Valkyrie walked up to Skulduggery, A inoccent smile on her face. He rolled his fake eyes.

The man laughed. "Want a try in her?" He asked Skulduggery.

"Sure" He grinned.

The man climbed out and Skulduggery slipped in, His right boot still outside the car. He turned the key and the engine came to life.

The car's engine growled at them. Skulduggery arched a eyebrow and put his foot on the exelorator and the engine roared again. He looked up at Valkyrie with a grin.

"Fast and sutable" She grinned.

"I _love_ this _car_" He said.

"Does that mean you have finished running about her looking for one?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes" He laughed and turned to the man. "We'll take her"

_"Yes_" Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery got out of the car and took out some cash from his pocket. He counted up £1500 in £50 pound notes and handed it to the man.

"Enjoy." The man grinned at them.

Skulduggery got back into the car and Valkyrie ran round the other side.

"Lets go" He grinned at her and they sped out of the car sale in their new car. Its engine roaring.


	24. Cought In China's Library 1

Valkyrie wondered through China's library. Her eyes scanning over the names of the elemental books. She went to pick out a book when something cought her eye.

xXx

Skulduggery was walking through the rows of bookcases when froze. He saw Valkyrie looking at some of the books, Her angel like features glowing.

Skulduggery leaped out of the way of her gaze. Speed walking away and hopping she hadn't seen him.

But a hand gripped the back of his suit collar and a body slammed into him. He landed with his back to the floor and Valkyrie was pinning down his arms. His legs where usless on the floor and her legs where either side of his hips.

She leaned over him with her eyes narrowed. "_Were _have _you _been?"

"Nowhere..." He said innocently.

"I haven't seen you for two days"

"Because I was invisible"

She sighed and went to reply with something, But China cut her off.

"Miss Cain. I have had complaints from two members of this library. Please disable yourself from the skeleton, I know how much he is enjoying it but-"

"What are you trying to imply?" Skulduggery asked.

China laughed. "You know what i am implying but _You _still haven't awnsered_ her _question." Skulduggery glared at her with his eye sockets. But she continued. "So she is not going to get off you till you awnser."

Valkyrie grinned smugly down at him.

"We will be here for a very long time then" Skulduggery growled.

"China said tell me." Valkyrie grinned. "So tell me."

Skulduggery sighed and tried to move his arms. but shadows snaked around them, adding more strength to Valkyrie's clamped hands.

"Tell me" She damanded.

"No" He sighed.

"You do realise I will never stop nagging you about it"

"Go ahead. You'll get bored of it sooner or later."

**Part two is going to uploaded sooner or later. :)**


	25. Cought in China's Library 2

Valkyrie walked into Skulduggery's house. She still hadn't forgotten about the library, And she wasn't going to let him forget it either.

Skulduggery followed her, He hung his coat on the hanger and did the same with Valkyrie's. Which she had thrown on the floor.

Valkyrie wondered into Skulduggery's livingroom. Her eyes wondered smooth black leather sofas, The white walls, The wooden floor.

Her boots clicked softly and she slumped into the corner sofa infront of the golden fire place, She watched Skulduggery as he threw logs into it and light it. He shrugged his suit jacket off and loosened his tie, He rolled up his shirt sleaves and took off his gloves.

She arched an eyebrow as he slouched into the second sofa, Putting his feet up. "Your relaxed." She commented.

"Need a break every once in a while" He laughed.

"Is that why you vanished for 2 days?"

"Nah, I turned invisible because i wanted to think about things" He said, Letting his head lol back.

She turned around fully to face him. Curiosity getting the better of her. "What things?"

"Things"

"I Some-how think it has got something to do with what China said." She grinned.

"Not really..."

She ignored him and continued, "_Please disable yourself from the skeleton, I know how much he is enjoying it _and _You know what i am implying,_" She got up and walked over to the skeleton sprawled out over the sofa. She placed both arms either side of his sholders. "From what she said, As a good detective told me, _I have used the information to produce evedence. _And my conclusion is that you _fancy me_"

He sighed. He had tought her too much. "No.." He paused. "I don't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you"

"And yet, You trust me"

"Course i trust you."

"Good. That means you have to believe me"

"No it really doesn't"

"Why not?"

"Because you lie when it comes to your feelings. You said it yourself, You care too much"

"That may be true, No reason for me to love you though"

"There may not be a _reason_ for you to love me, But you _do_ love me"

He sighed. "Can we please come off the subject?"

She looked him in the eye socket. "If you say you love me, I will say i love you too"

"But it won't be true"

"How do you know that?"

"Because not _every_ teenager falls in-love with a skeleton."

"I. love. you." She said.

"Prove it" He growled.

She sighed and gripped his collar. She kissed his teeth, She felt Skulduggery's arm slip around her waist and pull her close as he layed back into the chair, Valkyrie ontop of him.

He pulled away, Realising what he was doing. "Stop." He said. A hand on her sholder, Trying to gently push her away. But she wasn't going to give up.

She sent shadows at his hand and they threw it off her sholder, She decended on him again, Letting her lips loose on his teeth again.

He pushed her away by her hip this time. "_Valkyrie_" He told her. But she pushed his arms away and kissed him on the teeth again.

He pulled away, "Valkyrie, Loving you his wrong-" He was cut off by her lips at him again. He pulled away again. "-Valkyrie, I can't give you what you want"

She sighed and pulled away from him. "I don't care what you say. I love you and that is all there is to it." She said and kissed him again. He gave into himself an he felt his bones tense. He rolled so they fell onto the floor. He leaned into her neck and bit into the skin. Making her groan and pull his bones closer.

She let her hand brush his hip bone and he growled. Letting his hands run up her tunic.

He kissed her with his teeth and pulled away to speek, "Did you know how _hot you are?_" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. Out of breath. "I am surprised you arn't making a comment on you're self."

"Oh i don't need to. You love me that much anyway."

He leaned into her. "In your dreams." She said.

"I don't know about that." He said. "But i know i will be in yours" He said and pressed his teeth against her lips.


	26. Horse Riding

Skulduggery took the horse out of the stable. She was a jet black. She had a white mane and tail that blended into black at the ends. She was tall and strong. Amazing and beautiful.

Valkyrie looked at the horse Skulduggery was leading towards her. "Why are you teaching me to ride a horse anyway?" She asked.

"Valuble skill" He said. "You might need her one day"

The horses fringe flopped over one eye. She had a devilish look to her. Skulduggery smoothed her and she nudged his sholder.

"Come on." He said. Holding out a hand to Valkyrie. "She won't hurt you."

Valkyrie took his hand and cautiously came forward. She beggan chewing her lip, She reached out and gently smoothed the horse. Her heart was racing in her chest.

"What breed is she?"

"A Norwegian Fjord"

"Awesome" She said and the horse flicked its tail. "Whats her name?"

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side so she knew he was smiling. "Sugar"

She smiled and looked back at the horse.

"You ready then?"

"No..I have to get used to horses again. I fell off when i was 7."

He laughed. "Don't worry. A three year old has been on her." He put a hand on her back. "She won't drop you"

She chewed her lip in response.

Skulduggery picked up the saddle he had put on the floor before bringing the horse out and began strapping it to the horse. "Do you want me to lead her or do you want me to sit on with you?" He asked.

"Sit on with me" She responded automaticly.

Sugar nudged her again and tried nibbling at her pocket. "She loves polo's" Skulduggery said, A grin in his voice.

Valkyrie smiled and took out the packet of polo's and neirvously began feeding Sugar as Skulduggery finished strapping the saddle onto its back.

He held out a hand to her and she took it. He lifted her and she swung her leg over and gripped the saddle.

"You okay up there?" Skulduggery asked.

She nodded and he got up after her.

Skulduggery slipped his arms around her and took hold of the reighens. His jaw resting slightly on her sholder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and slid her hands over his.

Skulduggery flicked the rains slightly and Sugar walked forward. She wasn't like the last horse Valkyrie had ridden. Sugar seemed to know what had happened to Valkyrie and she was taking the gentlist of steps.

"Let me know when you want her to speed up" He murmured into her ear.

She tightened her grip on Skulduggery's hands. "Not for a while."

He laughed.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here anyway?" She asked.

"Because i did"

"But there is a stable about a mile away from your house. Why come all the way out here?" She asked again, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Skulduggery's skull dipped before he awnsered. "I wanted to spend some time with you..." He said shyly.

She grinned and the horse flicked its tail.

"Sorry..." He began but she cut him off.

"No." She smiled. "I wanted to spend time with you too."

He looked down again. She imagined him smiling. She knew he would if he could.

She looked back ahead and Sugar took them into the forest that surounded the stables. The leaves that had fallen had turned the ground beneith her hooves orange and the fallen branches from the trees made it look a beautiful scene.

The sun light that got through the orangy-yellow leaves on the trees danced over Sugar's fur. Making it glisten like black diamonds.

"Look at that" Skulduggery said. Pointing to a spot infront of them. It was a open area covered in a thick layer of bright red leaves. The bark on the trees made the colours stand out even more.

"_Wow_.." Valkyrie murmured.

Skulduggery put his chin on her sholder again. "We have to come back here"

"We do" She grinned.

Sugar walked on. After a while they came out to a clearing. The grass pure green. It was a wide enough space for someone to ride a horse around.

"Do you want to canter with me on the back?" Skulduggery asked.

"Sure." She grinned back at him.

He flicked the reighens but Sugar didn't break into a sprint. She built up her speed. He hoofs clashing against the ground, Her main and tail waving.

Skulduggery gave a gentle tug on the reighens again and Sugar took the turn beautifully. She built up speed again and bolted around the edge of the Clearing.

She took a sharp turn when she reached the other end and slowed as she came into the middle. Her head high and her muscle's warmed up.

"You want to try on your own?"

"Erm...I will. But i'm going to be a bit shaky."

He laughed and slid his hands from under hers. He placed them ontop of hers. His hands where gentle.

"Trust her. All you do is give a direction. She will know what your limits are" He said.

She chewed her lip again. "Okay"

He got off Sugar and Valkyrie realised how tall Sugar was. Valkyrie now loomed over Skulduggery and he had to arch his neck to look up at her.

"Trust her." He said and patten her leg. He wondered round and smoothed the horse and stepped away.

"Your in control." He said.

She looked at the reighens in her hand neirviously and after a while of debating wether she was going to fall off or not, She flicked them.

Sugar started off. Bringing her trot into a canter. Valkyrie leaned into the horse and it picked up speed.

Skulduggery felt like he was grinning. He watched Valkyrie as she rounded the edge of the clearing purfectly at full speed. Sugar did more laps. Valkyrie was getting used to the feeling of her.

Sugar came into the centre again and stopped. She reared up and neighed, Came down to the ground again and Skulduggery ran up, laughing.

He smoothed the horse and looked up at a grinning Valkyrie.

"That was awesome!" She said. The grin growing wider.

He laughed and smoothed the horse. "Good girl" He murmured to it.

"That's a sight i knew i would see" Said a voice. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked over to see China ridding up to them. Riding a white stallion. Valkyrie could feel the mood dampen around her.

Valkyrie swallowed. China was only here to cause trouble.

"What are you here for?" Skulduggery asked.

"Just came out for a ride is all. I didn't know you both where out here." She smiled. Her Stallion flicked its tail and Sugar moved slightly.

Valkyrie smoothed her, Concern writed all over her face.

"I can't believe you have taken her out here to teach her. Let alone on _your _horse" China's smile grew wider.

"She deserves a break every so often" Skulduggery replied. Bitterness in his voice.

"That she does." China replied and turned to Valkyrie. "You'll say yes to Skulduggery's offer to come riding. But reject mine?"

"It's because i trust him." Valkyrie replied.

China arched a eyebrow. "Is it more than that?"

"How would you know?"

"I have been in a relationship with Mr. Pleasant." She smiled. "It wasn't serious in any matter. We where teenagers at the time"

"What exactly are you trying to point out?" Valkyrie hissed.

"Oh _come. on. _Rummours and stories." China grinned and turned her Stallion. She flicked the reighens and it galloped forward. Disapearing into the trees.

"That was just _jeliousy_." Skulduggery said, folding his arms.

She grinned and bent her back so she was obove him. Grinning upside-down at his skull.

"I never knew you and China had a 'Serious relationship'" She laughed.

He glared at her with empty eyesockets. "It was in no way serious. I think i was drunk for the whole flipping thing"

She laughed.

"Lets get back" He said. He got back on Sugar and he flicked the reighens. The horse broke into a run and sprinted back.

xXx

Skulduggery jumped off Sugar and helped Valkyrie down. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for today" She said and put her arms around him.

He laughed into her neck. "It's okay." he said and hugged her back.

Sugar nudged them apart and Skulduggery laughed, He took out some polo's from his pocket and gave them to her.

Once Sugar had finished taking the polo's out of Skulduggery's hand. He let his arm drop and he walked up to Valkyrie. A smile in the air about him.

"What did China mean about Rummours?" He asked.

"Erm..." She said, Biting her lip.

He tilted his head and she looked down.

"Valkyrie?" He asked. Taking hold of her hands.

She didn't reply. She just looked down. Her hair falling across her face.

She felt a soft pair of lips touch her forhead and she looked up to a grinning man. He had bright blue eyes with golden streaks in them and dark hair falling across his face.

"What did she mean?" He asked. Still smiling.

She looked away from him. Knowing that replying would only make his ego bigger.

He leaned in to wisper into her ear "Tell me"

She bit her lip to stop herself from smirking.

He burried his face into her neck. "Please tell me" He murmured.

She sighed. Allowing her grin to spread. "I fancy you, you ego maniac."

His lips kissed her neck and they lingured there. "I fancy you too" He grinned.

He kissed her on the lips. She felt something in her stomach flutter as she slipped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her hips as he kissed her again and he pulled her into him so her body was against his.

Skulduggery tensed when Valkyrie breathed out. His tounge ran across her bottom lip, Begging for entry.

She let him into her mouth, And after a while, She pulled away to look into his new eyes.

"I love you" She smiled. Out of breath.

"I love you more" He grinned and kissed her again.


	27. Who They Are

We need to sort out the issue of Lord Vile and Darquesse." One of the Roarhaven mages said. Which got nods from all around the room.

There was a massive sanctuary meeting. Invloving all the magical comunities in Ireland. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had been invited along. But Valkyrie was not going to take any part in the subject that was being brought up.

"They need to be found. Captured and killed." Ravel said. Skulduggery noticed the look Ghastly gave him. They could never kill Valkyrie.

"There is no way we could kill Vile. He is to dangerous." One of the four elementals growled.

"We throw everything we have got at him." Ravel said. "We have no other choice."

"Mecholonia" Said the Torment.

"No" Skulduggery said. His voice calm as ever although he knew they where talking about him. "She is to unstable. One minuite her power in unstopable, the next, she could faint by sending one shadow."

"And how do you know that?" A sorcerer called Amelia Lightning challenged.

"She tore Valkyrie half to death. A second before the real damage, She told me, Mechelonia almost fainted with the power."

Eyes in the room fell on Valkyrie. "_Why _did she go after her?" Someone asked.

"Because she was the Death Bringer." Someone said. The crowd opened up to reviel Solomon Wreath. His cane swirling with black shadows.

"No," Ravel said. "She wasn't. Mechelonia was."

Wreath turned to glare at him. "She_ was_. Only myself, The high Priest and other Clerics knew. But a certain detective found out. So if you want awnsers, Ask _him_."

Ravel whirled on Skulduggery, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because-" Skulduggery started, but was cut off.

"Because he was the _last _Death Bringer." Solomon interupted.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ghastly asked, Shock obvious on his face.

"I over-heard a certain conversation. Within which, Skulduggery and his companion where handcuffed. Our late High Priest told the tale of Skulduggery Pleasant. _Where _he disapeared to for 5 years and _why, _also the trick behind his resorection."

Skulduggery looked at him coldly with his empty eye sockets. "I have no wish to let you stand there and tell that tale."

"Why?" Solomon hissed, "Because your a cold blooded _murderer?_"

When Skulduggery spoke. There was still that calm in his voice. "That i may be. But there will be one less man in this room, If you don't shut that hole in your face"

Valkyrie could feel her stomache turning. "Solomon." She said and he looked at her, "Stop."

"Your no better." He told her. "I found a certain english woman and she told me of a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She told me that girls future. What that girl is going to become."

Skulduggery took hold of Valkyrie's arm. "Come on" He said.

"Are you cowering now _Vile_" Solomon growled at Skulduggery. "You know, You two are a perfect match. You both are the evilist of Evil."

Ghastly was staring at Skulduggery with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

Skulduggery's fist clenched. But he said nothing.

"Valkyrie?" Ravel said.

They both stayed next to eachother. Not saying a word.

"Arrest them" Ghastly said. "You murdered my mother Skulduggery. There is many things i have forgiven you for. But i can't forgive you now"

"It wasn't intentional Ghastly." Skulduggery said. "You saw what happened with Valkyrie. You know what she can turn into"

"So that is your excuse is it?" One of the four elementals said. "Your like _Valkyrie_?"

"You haven't fought Vile" Valkyrie said. "Not on your _own_ and _drawn_"

"What, and you_ have_?" Someone else said.

"Yes" Valkyrie growled, "It wasn't Mechelonia that got into that fight. It was Darquesse. She is a darker side lets say. She took on Vile and she drew. If that was me. I would have died within the first second."

"What. So when _Skulduggery_ takes Darquesse on, He is badly injured?" Madam Mist asked.

"Yes"

"Your speaking like they are two different people." Random said. "They are the same person!"

"No" Solomon said, "They are different. Vile in the temple was Skulduggery's armour walking around with intention. The Vile that got into a fight with Darquesse was Skulduggery _inside _that armour."

"So the two people that we thought we could _trust_" Ravel said. "Turned out to be the bad guy."

"Sorry if i'm a tad _mental_" Skulduggery growled at him.

"Pleasant," Ghastly said. "I have lost my trust in you. Yet, i see your point"

"Good. I never expected _you_ to trust me anyway. Regardless of all the times i have saved your scared neck" Skulduggery replied. Bitterness in his voice.

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie said, "They will come to their senses. They don't know what its like."

"We'll go." Skulduggery said, "Call us if you need any help on a case. Because i can tell Elder Bespoke won't want me anywhere near him anymore. I couldn't blame him to be honest"

They turned. Valkyrie's stomach lurching. Once they where out into the corridor, She let out a swearing curse.

"Don't worry Val," Skulduggery said. Slipping a bony hand into hers. "They will come to their senses. I know Ghastly won't speak to me ever again. But I couldn't blame him."

"We have eachother" She said. Trying to cheer him up.

He laughed. "Untill the end"

"Untill the end"


	28. Doctor Who 1

**Cross-over :D :D :D :D **

Valkyrie looked around her. She was in a closed down school with no electricity. It was around 1 O'clock in the morning.

Some one's bony hand touched her arm and she glanced over her sholder at Skulduggery. He held up a hand,

They wern't alone.

Valkyrie's dark eyes scanned the shadows. She couldn't see anything, She moved her hand as if to summon flame but Skulduggery's hand clamped on hers.

"Mortals" He murmured.

She nodded. Calm flowing through her. "Where?"

Skulduggery went to answer her, But was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Who are you calling _Mortals_?" The man said, He was tall like Skulduggery, His dark eyes gleaming and his chocolate brown hair bouncing. He looked no more than twenty. He was wearing a checkered suit jacket and a bow tie. His black trousers tucked into his boots.

There was a girl behind him. She had long ginger hair and green eyes. Freckles where all over her face and her pale skin was iluminated by the shadows. She was wearing a sleavless top with a leather jacket. denim shorts and boots.

Valkyrie turned her back agaist Skulduggery's, But he was fixed to the spot. He hadn't activated his facade.

"Erm..Hi?" Valkyrie said, Trying her best to sound casual.

"Doctor..W-Who are they?" The ginger asked. She sounded scottish.

The man ignored her question. "There was a man speaking...Where is he?" He asked his voice dropping back into a wisper.

"T-There was no man" Valkyrie said.

"Yes there was." He said. Taking a step towards her. His eyebrows furrowed. There was a pause before he spoke again. "That man is behind you isn't he?"

"Damn you for being tall." She muttered. But then spoke up to the man. "Maybe so, But i am affraid he..he has got facial disfigurements." That got growl from Skulduggery.

"Are you sure thats the reason?" The girl asked. Suspicion in her voice.

Valkyrie looked at her through her dark hair. "Yes"

"There is something i have noticed about that man" The man said. "He has not moved, Not an inch, No one can hold their breath for that long or prevent their muscles from spazzing..."

Valkyrie's heart sped up in her chest. She didn't know what to say.

"We have cought her out." The girl said.

"That you have" Skulduggery said. Loud enough for them to hear.

"Who are you?" The girl asked him.

"Skulduggery Pleasant. Detective and very unfortunate person. At your service." He said. A smile in that voice.

"Why are you unfortunate?" The man asked.

"You heard what my friend said. Horribly rude i must say, But true. _Disfigurements_." He replied.

"We promise we won't offend you"

Skulduggery laughed. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what your reaction to me would be"

"What you make's you different from everyone else?" The girl asked.

He laughed again, "I haven't_ got _a face" and turned his head to look over her sholder at them.

The girl took a backwards step and the man was shocked into silence.

"Here we go again" Valkyrie muttered.

"I must agree" Skulduggery said.

"How?" The man asked quietly.

"My wife and child where murdered and i went after the man that killed them, then he killed me. i didn't move on so i woke up as a bag of bones in a river. "

the man bit his lip, "...Right"

Skulduggery stepped out from behind Valkyrie. "So who are two then?"

"The Doctor" the man said.

"Amy...Amy Pond." The girl said. She was cautious of them.

The man looked at Valkyrie. "Who are you?"

"Valkyrie Cain."

"Cain. To make trouble." He smiled. "That suits you"

"I have been told."

"What was your name again?" Amy asked Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery." he replied.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Chosen name. As is Valkyrie Cain and The Doctor."

"Why choose a name?"

"It can save your life." Valkyrie said.

"H-How?"

"Some people can control you using your name" Skulduggery said.

"Any explanation to that?" The Doctor asked.

"It is better if you don't find out"

"Why is that?"

"I've had every bone in my body broken at least once." Valkyrie said. "You will be saving yourself alot of pain if you don't know"

"Your no more than _17_." the man said. Staring at her. "What had the Skeleton been putting you through?"

"Oh _CHRIST. _Another Kenspeckle Grouse." Skulduggery groaned and lolled his head back.

"I got myself involved." Valkyrie said.

"Then why can't we?" Amy asked.

"Because your not ready to accept this kind of stuff"

"Why not? I've travelled galaxy's and i'm over 900 years old." The Doctor asked.

"I'm used to age differences now" Valkyrie told him.

"And we are leaving." Skulduggery said, Taking hold of her arm. They where about six feet from the door when someone with blonde hair appered, stood on the ceiling.

"I found that giant spider" Tanith said with a grin. But lost it when she spotted Amy and The Doctor staring at her.


	29. Doctor Who 2

**DEATH BRINGER SPOILER'S IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ UNLESS READ THE BOOK.**

"Your going to need this." Tanith said. Handing her coat to Amy. She had said that she had untra grip boots to explain _why _she was on the ceiling, but the Doctor hadn't beleived it.

"Whats it for?" Amy asked. Holding up the leather jacket infront of her.

"Protect you" Tanith replied. Folding her strong arms.

"Like this" Skulduggery said, He took out his gun in a flash and shot Valkyrie. But the bullet didn't penatrate her coat.

Valkyrie turned to glare at him. "You _stupid _little di-"

"You didn't die" He cut her off.

"Knowing you i could of"

Skulduggery sighed and took off his leather coat. He handed it to the Doctor who slipped it on. Skulduggery rolled up his white shirt sleaves, reveiling the bones underneith.

"Tanith. I want you to be the distraction whilst me and Valkyrie sneek up behind." Skulduggery said as he loaded his gun.

"Sure" Tanith replied. Then turned to Amy. "You know how to use a sword?"

"Yes" Amy replied.

"Valkyrie" Tanith said, holding her hand out for Valkyrie sword.

Valkyrie unsheithed the weapon and handed it to Tanith.

"There is most posibly Hollow Men there too" Skulduggery said and turned to The Doctor. Still holding his gun in his right hand. "You know how to fight?"

"Yes" The Doctor grumbled. "And what are 'Hollow Men' anyway?" He added.

"They are paper things with a horrible gas pumped into them, The best way to get rid off one is to puncture them, Or rip a limb off." Valkyrie told him.

"Okay..." The Doctor said. Twiddling his thumbs again.

"One peice of advice." Skulduggery said. "Be careful"

xXx

Tanith walked into the School Hall. Her eyes scanning the shadows. Her sword was in her right hand and her blonde hair was falling over her sholders.

There was a few lonely chairs left around the hall and the glass sheet that separated the canteine and the rest of the hall was still in place.

There was a skuttling and Tanith looked to her left sharply. Her eyes narrowed.

There was another skuttling to her right and she turned. The spider was playing with her. Which ment it was only one person.

The Torment.

Tanith cursed. Of course it was him. He was always after Valkyrie. Always wanting to kill her. And then Tanith realised something else.

She had walked into a trap. They all had, The Torment had planned this. A army of Hollow men against 5 people and two of which who where _Mortals._

Her eyes fell across the centre of the room just as the Torment-Spider charged at her. She jumped and flipped. Landing behind him. Her sword flashing.

The Torment-Spider reared around and swipped at her. She dived out of the rolled and came up, Swipping at the head, Cutting into it.

The Torment-Spider charged at her and she ended up beeing pinned to the wall.

"One down." Came The Torment's voice. Scrappy as sandpaper. "2 more to go" He aimed a sharped tallon at her, And almost struck when The windows at the other end of the hall where blasted with flames.

Skulduggery jumped through, Followed by Valkyrie. Amy and The Doctor came through. Amy was holding the sword by her right leg, Just like Tanith did.

Tanith used the distraction to boot The Torment-Spider away from her. She ran strait at Skulduggery and he moved, The skeleton clicked his fingures and a wall of flame erupted between the Torment Spider and them.

The Torment-Spider didn't seem to care about the fire. He roared and charged forward, sending Skulduggery strait at the wall.

Hollow men came charging through the doors behind them and Amy ran at them, Her red hair waving and the sword swipping. She swipped at one and it fell, But another replaced it. The other one came at her and punched. Her world rocked and she fell back. Valkyrie waved her hand and 50 spears of shadows flew it, tearing it to shreds.

The Doctor charged at the hollow men, He took hold of one of them and punched it. The head swung to a horrible angle as if he had broken its neck. It snarled and swipped, The Doctor dropped under it with a yelp and somehow managed to trip it up. It crashed to the floor and a thought came to the Doctors mind, He gripped the Hollow-mans arm and tore it from the body. He watched it defflait, But another Hollow Man came at him. It grabbed a peice of glass and tore open The Doctors face with it. Making him cry out. He felt his anger flare and it punched it. The face blew up and the gas evaporated into the air.

Amy swung Valkyrie's sword, Taking off a hollow mans head. Another reared up behind her and cut her leg with a broken chair leg. She sent a boot into its face and stabbed it through the ribs. She pulled the sword out and the Hollow man deflated. Another came at her and The Doctor dived infront of her with a chair, He slammed it into the Hollow Man. The hollow Man stumbled back and there was a gun shot. They looked up to Valkyrie, But both reared around and began fighting again as more hollow men poured out of the double doors.

Valkyrie felt the shadows around her coil. They built up and suddenly flaired out, taking down 10 in one go. She clicked her fingures, And like Skulduggery had tought her, She sent a wave of flames strait into the next row. About 20 more came through and Valkyrie charged. She sent a boot into one of their faces and shot it, She ducked when Amy charged strait at her and the ginger stabbed the hollow man behind her.

The Doctor gripped one of the hollow Man's head and tore it off. He threw it at another as a distraction and picked up a fallen peice of glass, He drove it into the hollow man and it flew it's arms out. Hitting him and another Hollow Man. The other one head came off at the strike.

Amy watched in horror as a Hollow Man picked up the Doctor by his throat and drive him back against the wall. She sent Valkyrie's sword strait through it and the Doctor fell to the floor, Choking.

They both turned to see Valkyrie. They watched in amazement as the teenager sent a wave of shadows into two of the hollow man and sent them into three more like bowling pins. They all deflated. She swopped her arms and sent a wall of fire into 5 more, Incinarating them.

Amy and the Doctor ran forward and both took out the two Hollow Men rearing up behind her. Amy screamed as a Hollow Man grabbed her and threw her at the floor. Valkyrie punched it with a wall of air, Sending in into a wall which it splatted like a egg.

Skulduggery glanced at Valkyrie, As she was being backed up against the wall. He felt the anger grow in him. His wrist seemed to be controlling itself and it moved, Sending shadows that flew at the Hollow men. They where grabbed by their ankles and their arms and they were wrenched back. The shadows slashed and limbs where ripped off them. Skulduggery screamed and the Torment-Spider and Tanith stopped their battle to stare at Skulduggery as the shadows rippled through his bones. He collapsed on the ground. Barly managing to support himself by his arms.

Valkyrie ran, Knowing what had just happened. She gripped Skulduggery's arms and helped him up. But a wall of shadows flared at her, Knocking her to the floor. She stared as the shadows coiled around Skulduggery's bones.

Tanith ran to Valkyrie's side. Picking her up, They both back against the wall. Valkyrie was feeling more terrified of her best friend than ever.

Skulduggery's eyeless gaze was on her. His Skeleton shadowed by the darkness coiling around him. The Torment-Spider charged but a simple flick of Skulduggery's wrist tore a 4 legs off. Making it scream. He hadn't even turned to it.

"What is happening to you Skul?" Came Tanith's wisper. Her voice was shaky and her eyes showed every little ounce of fear.

Amy's eyes where fixed on the Skeleton. Something in her mind telling her to run and to never stop running. The Doctor gripped her hand and they took one step back. Skulduggery looked at them and the shadows built up around him. A black suit of armour covering him.

"Run!" Valkyrie yelled at them, "Run and don't stop!"

Amy and the Doctor bolted out of the Hall, Just as shadows slashed and tore open the wall behind them. They ran out into the corridor at full speed. Neither of them slowing down.

xXx

Valkyrie swallowed. "Calm...Down..." She told him. Her voice sounded like she had just seen her family murdered infront of her.

Tanith's own terror had gotten her tounge. The skeleton her friend loved had just changed into Lord Vile. Her stomache was lurching and she dare move.

Vile took one step forward. The shadows Coiled around his legs.

Valkyrie knew their was only one thing to do. She wasn't going to be able to get Tanith out on her own. She needed the _thing _in the back of her mind to come out. To come and tear the armour off Skulduggery's bones.

She felt something giggle in her mind and darkness clouded Valkyrie's vision. And Darquesse's vision cleared.

Darquesse took a step forward. Looking at the coloured lights dancing around Vile. She liked him. She liked him alot.

Vile sent a wall of shadows into Darquesse and she was flung against the wall. But she didn't fall. She remainded there.

She breathed in and sent shadows flung at Vile sending him through the glass screen that split the hall from the cantiene and it smashed. Vile raised his hand and the broken bits of glass and shadows flew and Darquesse. ripping off flesh on her arms and legs as she walked towards him.

xXx

Tanith bolted out of the door. Her legs working by themselves. Running at a dangerous speed. She had to find Amy and The Doctor, She had to get them to run.

xXx

Darquesse circled Vile. "I like you" She said. Her voice something between a wisper and a growl.

Vile sent shadows at her again and she smashed through the wall. Her body smashed through more walls and another building as she flew. Vile tore after her and he tackled her. They both plunged to the ground that seemed to explode as they crashed into it.

They tore shadows at eachother. Darquesse felt Vile tear out an eye as they rolled, She was ontop. She sent her fist down and there was a loud smash of bone. She sent shadows into where his ribcadge was ment to be and heard another smash. She kept on pounding shadows down on him.

Vile threw her at the floor and pinned her down. He smashed her cheek bone and tore at her legs. She sent a wall of shadows into him and he was sent away from her.

Darquesse wipped her face. Healing her cheek and legs and replacing her eye. She stalked forward and They both crashed into a tackle again.

She kicked him off her and snapped out the shadows. Vile was blasted away from her.

Skulduggery landed on the ground with a sickening thud. He was on his back, His ribs and spine smashed. He was breathing fast although he had no lungs. He had pain all over his bones.

Darquesse loomed over him. Her face dry and black cracks all-over it. She felt something wriggle in her mind. Something breaking free of its bonds.

Tanith came out of the school with The Doctor and Amy behind her. The lights of their souls making them stand out for miles.

Valkyrie came back and she screamed. Pain hit her in the stomache and she hit the ground. She could feel Darquesse wriggling inside of her.

She looked up with tears streaking down her face as Skulduggery rolled over. He dropped the knife. His hand shaking.

Tanith ran over and picked up the girl. "I'm sorry" Skulduggery managed. And blacked out. His bones not being able to support him anymore.

xXx

Valkyrie opened her eyes. Her stomache was spiking with pain and her limbs felt heavy.

"Don't try and move for a miniute." Said a voice and she looked to see Tanith.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked. Her voice sounded like sandpaper.

"You got into a fight and you where stabbed" Tanith replied.

Memories of what happened came flooding back to her. "Were is Skulduggery?" She asked instantly.

Tanith drew a breath before awnsering. "He is still out cold. They are putting him back together."

"What do you mean?"

Tanith sighed. "You smashed his ribs and spine, broke his cheek bone and his right hip is in peices."

Shock covered Valkyrie's face. She made an attempted to get up but Tanith pinned her to the bed. "No" She simply said.

Valkyrie rolled over so her back was facing Tanith, The pain in her stomache spiking.

She didn't want her friend to see her crying. She felt like a sick twisted evil freak. She had hurt her best friend. And now, It seemed like there was nothing she was capable of doing to peice him back together again.

xXx

Around 5 hours later, Kenspeckle Grouse walked in.

"Valkyrie. I have come to tell you Skulduggery has woken up" He said and Valkyrie wipped herself round to face him, Hissing as her stomache threw more pain at her.

Kenspeckle placed a hand on her sholder. "Take it slow, Ghastly, Eskrine, Flecher and the two mortals are in there with him. He won't tell me how you got your injuries though. But when i asked Tanith here, She just fell silent and didn't look at me." Kespeckle gave her a accusing look.

Tanith looked at him. "I have a reason not to say"

"What be that?"

"It is something they both do not want to share."

"Fine" Kenspeckle grumbled and walked out of the room. Leaving Tanith to help Valkyrie out of the bed she was confined to.

Tanith held her arm out and Valkyrie wrapped hers around Tanith's neck. Tanith gripped her friends waist and helped her up. She helped the girl out the room and into where Skulduggery was.

"Thankyou" Valkyrie said.

Tanith looked at her with a smile. "No problem"

Tanith opened the door and helped her friend through. Valkyrie pushed herself away from her friend and limped over to her friend.

Skulduggery looked at her. His bones seemed so frail. "Sorry for stabbing you" He said. His voice was bairly there.

She laughed. "Sorry for smashing you to peices." She layed her head down on the side of his bed and he ruffled her hair with a laugh.

He turned to look at The Doctor and Amy. "Sorry for causing you trouble-"

"-Don't worry about it. You looked like you could do with the help anyway" The Doctor cut in. A smile on his lips.

Skulduggery laughed. "Thanks"

Amy got out and held Valkyrie's sword out to her. "You look like you want this back."

She grinned. "Nah, You need it more than me"

Amy's expression looked puzzled.

"I have got another one at home" Valkyrie laughed. "Keep it"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. Her green eyes widening.

"Yes"

Amy turned to The Doctor. "I can chase you around the TARDIS with this now"

The Doctor gave her a bothered expression. "Great"

She laughed.

"That reminds me" The Doctor said, Getting up. "We have to get back."

Amy sighed and gave Valkyrie and Tanith a hug. "See ya!" She smiled.

The Doctor lent on thin air and a boxed shaped bubble rippled out. He tapped it and the bubble turned into a blue police box. Amy opened the door and gave a wave before running inside.

The Doctor half stepped in. "I'll give you a call" He said with a grin, and the police box slowly disapeared into the air.

xXx

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked through the park. Breathing in the fresh air.

"Do you still have chest pains?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Yes, But they're faint now" He replied. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good."

"I'm glad we got a few weeks off."

"Same" She grinned.

"It would be better if Eskrine gave us a holiday."

"He gave you a _card_, Why do you expect more?"

"He has a soft spot for inoccent young girls"

"I am in no way inoccent"

"I have _realised_"

"Good."

He laughed and put a arm around her. "You make me smile" He said softly.

"Same with you" She grinned back.

A man wearing a bow tie ran out about six feet infront of them, Followed by a ginger haired girl with a sword strapped to her belt.

The man stopped sharply when he saw them, Making the girl run strait into his back. She cursed his name but she was ignored.

"There you are" He grinned.

Realisation struck Valkyrie, "What are you doing here?" She asked. Stepping forward.

The Doctor shrugged. "I said i would give you a call"

"Come on" Amy said. Her and the Doctor ran on before them and they chased after. They led them to a blue box, shadded by the trees.

The Doctor ran in and Amy grinned back as she jumped in after.

Skulduggery laughed as he and Valkyrie tumbled over eachother to follow them in. But both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what they had just walked into.

The walls were orange with different shaped circles carved into it, The floor was glass and underneith there was webbed bits of metal leading to the main consol that spiraled up to the domed ceiling. There was a stairway up to where Amy and The Doctor where stood and corridors leading everywhere.

"This is...Awesome" Valkyrie grinned. Skulduggery laughed and agreed.

Amy folded her arms and leaned against the consol. "You showed us your world so we decided to show you ours."

"How is this even posible?" Valkyrie asked. The Doctor went to reply with something, But Skulduggery cut in.

"Two dimentions" Skulduggery said, Making the Doctor's eyes widden.

"How did you get that?" Amy asked.

"Sort of the same thing as a little peice of magic we have" Skulduggery shrugged.

"What do you have?" The Doctor asked.

"Cloking Sphere" Skulduggery responded.

"Whats that?" Amy asked.

"Every thing inside it turns invisible, Like a bubble"

"Oh"

Valkyrie looked at the Doctor and noticed he was looking at a comuter screen attached by a metal bar.

Silence filled the room and everyones eyes fell on him. He looked at Skulduggery, Then Valkyrie and back to Skulduggery again.

"What?" Skulduggery asked.

The Doctor smiled a smug smile and didn't reply.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

The Doctor's eyes glistened and he smiled widder.

Amy looked at The Doctor. "What?" She asked, The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. And she emidiatly understood.

Amy looked at Valkyrie and a giggle escaped her lips.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at eachother odly. "Uh.." Valkyrie said.

Amy giggled again.

"This is a time machine aswell" The Doctor said as he walked up. Not loosing his grin.

"He looked into your future" Amy grinned.

Skulduggery looked between them suspiciously. "Whats going to happen?"

The Doctor laughed. "Spoilers."

xXx

**Thats the end. If you would like me to continue it tell me in the reviews. Give me ideas please people! X **


	30. Bedroom

Valkyrie opened her eyes. She was layed down in someone's bed. Her hip was throbbing with pain and she had a pounding headache.

She remembered last night. Her and Skulduggery had got into a fight with someone and she had been thrown into a fire. She had blacked out so she didn't know how Skulduggery was.

She looked around her. This wasn't Ghastly's house. Nor was it Gordons. Tanith didn't own a house big enough for this kind of bedroom. It was not China's appartment because Skulduggery wouldn't take her anywhere near her ever again.

_Is this...?_ Her mind schreeched. _Skulduggery's bedroom?_

She looked towards a wardrobe which had golden engravings around the mirror. It had a black hat with a white bow on the golden handle.

Yep. This was Skulduggery's bedroom. She hadn't ever taken any interest in the room, but she had to admit that Skulduggery did have good taste.

She was sat up in a kingsize bed that was golden. The covers where a black silk and the walls where a cream with golden patterns. The floor was a black wood and he had a desk in the corner of the room.

Valkyrie chewed her lip. She felt really awkward in Skulduggery's bed. Knowing it was were he slept. She couldn't imagine him curling up and falling asleep.

She flopped back down onto the bed. The pain in her hip still thrashing at her. She curled up, Bringing the bed cover up to her lips. The silk was warm and soft against her arms.

The door opened at Skulduggery walked in. His shoes clicking slightly on the floor. He sat down on the bed. It dipped slightly at his weight.

"You okay?" He asked softly. His forest green eyes filled with concern.

She noded.

"Want a drink or anything?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She noded again and he smiled warmly.

"How did the case go?" She asked.

"Alright. I did catch him in the end. Did you see the state of your hip?"

"No..I am not sure i want to either."

"Okay"

She looked at him and frowned, Noticing something. She sat up and reached towards his neck. He watched her carefully. He had a cut leading from the top of his neck down bellow the collar of his shirt. She touched it lightly and Skulduggery flinched, letting out a small 'ow'.

Concern covered her face. "Let me see" She murmured and undid his shirt. it opened to reveil the length of the cut and a burn that covered his right sholder.

Her concern was replaced by shock and her eyes widdened. But before she could say anything, Skulduggery cut her off.

"Kenspeckle gave me this stuff to put on the burn every two hours. He said it wouldn't scar. But the cut will."

"Oh" She said quietly.

"Don't worry." He laughed. "I'm okay"

She smiled. "Good. Because if you wern't i would go mental"

He arched a eyebrow. "You care that much?"

"Yes. You look after me, I look after you. You save my skin, I save yours. It's how we work"

"True," He said and flopped down onto the bed. His hair sprawled out everywhere.

She moved ontop of him. "Don't ask. My headache has just gotten worse."

He laughed and put his arms around her. "You can use me as a cushion if you like."

She smiled. "Thankyou" She said, She curled into his thin frame and his arm tightened around her.

"I like it when you go soft" Valkyrie murmured. Her voice muffled by his shirt.

He laughed. "I like it when you go all flowery"

She laughed and a awkward silence filled the room around them.

"You know.." She said. "...This is really awkward since this is your bedroom"

He laughed. "Thats... not going to happen." He said. His cheeks turning red slightly.

"...Okay" She said.

There was a long silence before Skulduggery spoke. "You have made this _so _awkward..."

"Sorry" She laughed.

He turned redder.

"Your going very red, Mr Pleasant" She pointed out.

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Damn"

"Is it because of the subject we are talking about?"

Skulduggery chewed his lip. "Yes"

She laughed. "Why?"

"Because its a awkward subject."

"How?"

He sighed.

"Oh..." She said.

He laughed, "Can we get off this subject now?"

"Okay..."

"You still sound awkward."

"I won't stop feeling that way either."

He laughed,"You worse than i thought you were"

"Good." She grinned.

"Why did you even have to bring it up anyway?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I thought i would bring up the fact that i am in _your_ bedroom..." She said, Looking up at him. "...Layed _ontop _of you"

He slapped his hand against his face. "_Alot_ worse"

She blushed.

"Why do you have to think these things?"

"Because there would be nothing else but awkward silence between us."

"I would have filled that with my ego."

"As usual"

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery asked.

"Yes?"

"_Why _did you think that?"

She chewed her lip. "No reason." She said inoccently.

He rolled his eyes. "I am sure"

"Good."

"Just tell me" He sighed.

"No"

"Valkyrie..."

"What?"

"Do you _fancy me_?"

"No..." She felt her face burn.

"I think you do" He grinned playfully.

She looked away from him. "No"

"Yes"

"No"

He took of her hands and moved her so he was ontop of her. He grinned down at her. "Yes"

She sighed. Looking into those glistening eyes.

He laughed and leaned in. His lips brushing her neck. "Don't want me to stop?" He smiled.

"Not really, No"

He laughed and trailed his kisses down her neck and to the middle of her collar bone. He went to go further but she stopped him. "Not yet" She smiled. Making him pout.

His pout changed into a grin and he kissed her. His lips melting into hers.

She was pushed back onto the bed with Skulduggery continuing his assult on her lips. His hands clamped on her hips and Valkyrie's hands moved to his shirt.

"I did say that wasn't going to happen" Skulduggery said. Moving her hands away from his chest.

She sighed angrily.

He laughed and kissed her again. Their kisses exelorated and their emotions spiraled out of control.

He pinned Valkyrie's arms down onto the bed and sent kisses along her chest. She brought his face back up and kissed him again. Her mind begging for this night to never be over.


	31. Skulduggery Got Dared

**Skully's a Skeleton in this one. And i am running out of ideas. so please help me out people!**

Tanith looked around her. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Ravel all slouched in the sofas of Skulduggery's house, Bored.

She needed to cheer them all up somehow. _How about a game of dare..._ Her mind wondered. And she knew that was it.

"Right" She declared. Making everyone look up. "Lets play dare"

"Sure"'s came from all over the room.

She ran into Skulduggery's kitchen and picked up a wine bottle. She ran back to see that everyone had put down their books and phones and where all still slouched in their chairs waiting for her to take a seat.

Tanith spun the bottle and it landed on Flecher and Valkyrie. They looked at each other. Slightly horror struck.

"Whats the dare?" Flecher asked.

Everyone looked around and but Ravel filled the silence. "Kiss on the cheek"

Valkyrie got up awkwardly and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Valkyrie, You spin the bottle now" Tanith grinned.

Valkyrie spun the bottle and it landed on Tanith and Ravel. They both looked at eachother awkwardly.

"You better not count this as cheating, Ghastly" Ravel said.

"Don't worry, Its good to have a laugh every now and then" Ghastly replied. A grin on his scared face.

"A kiss then" Skulduggery grinned.

Tanith's eyes widdened at him and she turned to Ravel. "Erm..." Tanith said.

"Ghastly is going to _kill _me..." Ravel muttered before suddenly kissing Tanith. Who pulled away quickly after.

"Your turn to spin the bottle, Ravel" Ghastly grinned.

Ravel spun the bottle and it landed on Flecher and Ghastly. Who looked at eachother horrorstruck.

"Just a hug" Ravel laughed and both boys hugged.

"Your turn now Flecher" Tanith grinned.

Flecher spun the bottle and it landed on Skulduggery...

...Then Valkyrie.

Skulduggery dropped his phone and Valkyrie's eyes widdened.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit..._ Skulduggery's mind cursed.

"I think they should kiss" Ravel grinned.

"So do I" Ghastly smirked.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at eacthother from both ends of the sofa.

"Uh.." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie chewed her lip.

"This is the most awkward game of dare I have ever played" Flecher said and everyone else laughed their response.

Skulduggery looked at Ravel. "Do I _have to_?" He asked.

"_Yes_" Ravel grinned.

Skulduggery groaned and lolled back his head. He turned his head to look at a bright red Valkyrie.

"Lets just get this over with" Valkyrie laughed. Skulduggery reached to the tatoo carved into his collar bone and a facade with dark hair and tanned skin appered. She looked into his new chocolate brown eyes and said; "We will forever feel awkward after this"

He laughed and went to reply with something but Ravel cut him off. "Hurry up already!"

Skulduggery looked at him then back to Valkyrie. He took hold of her face in one hand and gently kissed her. Her lips tasted of strawberry's. That taste seemed to trickle down his throat.

He kissed her again. His insides begging for more. But he couldn't. He pulled away, His mind cursing at him.

Skulduggery swallowed even though he had no throat.

"Tounges next!" Tanith yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Look." Valkyrie declared. Looking at Tanith. "I am not like you"

"But I bet you wanted more" Tanith teased.

Valkyrie looked away and blushed.

xXx

Skulduggery stared down at his phone in his hands.

He had been dared to kiss Valkyrie. He had kissed Valkyrie. What was the big deal? He kept on replaying it over and over in his head. He tried to get over that taste, That feeling. But he couldn't.

Valkyrie had asked him if she could stay over. He had automaticly said yes. _But..._

His head sunk into his hands. _Great you stupid idiot. You have fallen in love with a teenager you kissed for a dare. _His mind cursed at him. And he let his arms drop onto the table and headbutted them.

He sighed angrily. Why did he go and do that dare? He could of simply refused and come up with a good reason that wouldn't offend Valkyrie, But him being him, He _bloody well didn't._

He heard footsteps and snapped his head up to see Valkyrie with her back to him.

"What are you doing down here?" Skulduggery asked. Making her jump.

"I'm just getting a drink"

"Mmm.." Skulduggery replied. letting his head thump back into his arms.

He heard her put down the cup and footsteps came closer. A chair was pulled out.

Skulduggery looked up slightly to see Valkyrie had mirrored his position and was staring right into his eye sockets.

"Whats up?" She asked.

Skulduggery turned his skull away from her. He didn't dare awnser.

She sighed. "Please tell me"

"I'm just tired" He lied.

She sighed and got up. She took a bottle of lemonade out of the coboard and filled up the cup. She heard footsteps behind her and two gloved hands moved around her to grip the work top. She turned to Skulduggery, wearing the same facade from earlier. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She laughed at him and put her arms around his neck.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery murmured.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I can't believe I am saying this but...Can I _kiss_ you?"

Valkyrie felt her insides drop. "Erm...Sure..."

Skulduggery looked into her eyes before letting himself kiss her. His deffences that he had tried to build were shattered. He breathed out as they kissed again. That taste running down his throat again.

Valkyrie delecatly touched his face, Skulduggery wasn't like Flecher. Flecher would have her ontop of the _table_ by now. Skulduggery was just kissing her. He was taking his time.

He suddenly pulled away. Aware of what he was doing. "I'm sorry" He managed.

She smiled. "Why kiss me anyway?"

He looked down. "I may have lost control of certain feelings and hate myself for doing so"

"Which means you have fallen in love" She grinned.

"Yes" He grumbled.

She laughed. "I have lost control of my feelings too" She said and kissed him again.


	32. Amazon Winter and Jewel Lockheart 1

Valkyrie looked up at the two Women walking towards them. The one on the left, Amazon Winter. Manipulator of weather and natural disasters. She had tanned skin and brown hair that was dipped dyed into pink. She had a thin black hood on her leather coat that was pulled up over the top of her head and plates protecting her sholders. She was wearing black shorts and knee high boots. Her leather jacket flowed out behind her. She had a sword with a handle made out of ruby strapped to her waist.

The other woman beside her, Jewel Lockheart. She could make jewels out of no-where and form crystals as big as the Effiel Tower. She had romanian features and curly blonde hair that had glittering streeks in it and was pinned to one side. Her waist length leather jacket's collar was pulled up and it hung open revieling a sleaveless black t-shirt. She was wearing skinny leather jeans that where tucked into her boots and a bullet belt encircled her waist. glittering bracelets where on both wrists and she wore black fingerless gloves. Her dark eyeshadow made her dark eyes glisten. She had a gun in a right hand.

They were what you may call _rebels_.

Skulduggery had called them to help out on catching Raven White, A killer that had broken out of the sanctuary gouls. He had told her that one girl was a theif and the other was a con-woman. He trusted them and they seemed to trust him.

Amazon looked at Skulduggery with a playful smirk. "I never thought you would _actually _call us"

Skulduggery laughed. "Neither did I. But since two friends are elders and another is remnant-Posessed, We needed all the help we could get"

Jewel arched an eyebrow. "_Two _friends as elders? My, My Skulduggery. You are getting better."

Valkyrie laughed. "He see's it as a way to get what he wants"

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"Thought so"

"Lets get down to buisness then" Amazon smiled. "Raven White. Winged adept who can grow claws and kill his enemies within seconds. White hair and golden eyes. Wears long coats to disquise his wings. Anything i have missed?"

"Yes." Skulduggery said, "He was last spotted in Haggard"

Valkyrie looked at him. "Tell me thats a lie"

"Sorry" He said holding up his hands. "But you needed to know"

"True"

"Don't worry" Amazon said. "We'll protect your family."

Valkyrie smiled and chewed her lip at the same time. "Thankyou"

"Least we could do for the man that took us in as orphans"

Valkyrie's expression changed and she looked at the skeleton. "You-"

"Yes" Skulduggery interupted. "Mentorious asked me to as a favour. I brought them up. Don't know how they bacame theifs though"

"_You_ tought us all those dirty little tricks" Jewel laughed.

"Because i thought you would put them to good use" He replied.

"Come on, _Dad. _You knew that we were going to end up like this" Amazon grinned.

Valkyrie had never heard someone call Skulduggery_ Dad _before. It seemed really odd now.

Skulduggery seemed to just shrug the word off. "May be so"

xXx

Amazon, Jewel, Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked into the sanctuary's meeting hall. Ghastly and Ravel were slouched in their chairs but Madam Mist was postured beautifly.

"How are you, Bespoke?" Jewel asked.

Ghastly's eyes widened. "Jewel?"

"Don't say hi to me then" Amazon growled. Folding her arms in a strop.

"We couldn't forget you girls" Ravel grinned.

Both of them grinned. "Skul' told me that you two are _crowned _now" Amazon grinned.

Ghastly and Ravel both gave her a dry look. "Shut up" Ravel growled.

Jewel laughed.

"Raven moved from Haggard into Rorhaven." Madam Mist interupted.

Skulduggery looked at her. "Do you want us to stay here for a few days till we catch him then?"

"Yes, We have already sorted your accomadation"

"Thankyou."

"You'll know the location when you get outside. There will be someone waiting for you all to lead you to the hotel"

Amazon arched a eyebrow. "You lot are _paying_ for us?"

Sighs came from the council of elders.

"Amazon." Came a stern voice. It took Valkyrie a moment to realise that it was Skulduggery.

"Sorry" The girl said. Holding up her hands.

Ghastly laughed. "Come on. The sooner you get this case over with the better."

They said their goodbyes and left. Valkyrie wondering what it must be like to have Skulduggery bringing you up as a baby to what they were now.


	33. Amazon Winter and Jewel Lockheart 2

Skulduggery walked up to the skinny old man that stood by the 3 story building. It was graffitied on the face and didn't look at all welcoming.

"Come" The old man wispered and everyone followed.

The old man opened the door and led them into the building. The walls were a dim white and the wooded floor seemed to glisten slightly beneith their shoes. The small hallway had barley any lighting.

The old man led them up some steep stairs and down a corridor. There were two rooms here, Either side of the corridor.

"I leave" The old man said and rushed off.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "Not welcoming on the inside either"

"You'll be surprised" He replied. "So who's going were?"

"Me and Amazon will share if that is okay with you" Jewel smiled.

"Just aslong as you don't fight" Skulduggery laughed.

"You tought us to do that, too" Amazon grinned.

He sighed and opened the door to one of the rooms, Valkyrie following him.

The room had a four-poster bed and a dark wooden floor. The covers of the bed were a burgandy silk with golden engravings and the desk matched the colour of the floor. The wardrobe and draws matched the desk.

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery idicated to the draws and she walked over and opened them to find all the clothes you could posibly need in them.

"Oh.." She said.

"Told you you'd be surprised" He replied. A smile in his tone.

She chewed her lip and watched him sprawl himself out onto the bed. Arms crossed behind his head and legs bent.

"I'm going to see Amazon and Jewel" Valkyrie said. Turning.

He laughed after her. "Be careful"

She laughed over her sholder.

Valkyrie opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Her hand went to her face. How was she going to do this? Admiting you love someone to someone you barly know is bad. But when you are admiting it to their children? MAJOR CRISIS.

She knocked on their door and Amazon yelled "Come in!" She opened the door and wondered in. The room layout was the same as theirs. But the colours of the bed covers were a golden with blue details.

"You okay?" Jewel asked.

Valkyrie nodded and took a seat on the bed with the two girls.

Amazon looked into Valkyrie's eyes. She could tell when something was wrong. "Whats up?" She asked.

Valkyrie's head fell into her hands. "Um..." She began. But faltured.

"Does it have something to do with Skul?"

"Yeah.."

"What did he do?" Jewel asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Its just..." Valkyrie said. Looking up. "...I _may _have developed feelings for him"

A grin spreed across both girls faces. "And you came to ask _us _about what to do about it?" Amazon asked. Her grin not faltering.

"Yes"

"Well...He was the kind that used to flirt alot. But he never went out with any. He's hard to catch, Ya' know? Many of women have tried to catch him in their net. But none have really suceeded. Even China Sorrows tried but didn't get him."

"_China _tried to-"

"Yes." Jewel said. "She came round were we where living, Backed him up agaist a wall and tried to kiss him. I don't think he ever trusted her after that, We were 15 at the time"

"We kept on annoying him about it for the next three weeks" Amazon said, Laughing at the memory.

"I don't think he will ever forgive us for that"

"Nope"

Valkyrie laughed. "Thats one thing he hasn't told me"

"He wouldn't tell you" Jewel grinned. "We had to force what he had been up to out of him"

"I'm going to try that" Valkyrie grinned.

"Good on ya, Love" Amazon said, putting a arm around her.

"So...What should I do?" Valkyrie asked them.

"Go for it" Amazon and Jewel said together.

"Always worth it" Jewel grinned.

"True...I just got a fear of being rejected though..."

"Why? I thought you were ment to be as tough as old boots!" Amazon said.

Valkyrie laughed.

Someone knocked the door and it opened. Skulduggery.

"You girls okay?" He asked.

Jewel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You wern't listening in, Were you?"

His skull tilted. "No...Why?"

"No reason" Amazon responded automaticly.

"You've been telling her stories" Skulduggery nodded.

"China tried to kiss you so i heard" Valkyrie grinned.

He glared with his eyesockets. "I have no intention of remembering that, thankyou"

She laughed.

"Why did you come Skul?" Jewel asked.

"I got annoyed being on my own in that room"

Jewel raised a eyebrow.

"Shut up" Skulduggery growled. Thankful that Valkyrie hadn't noticed her.

Jewel grinned. "Didn't say nottin' "

He sighed angrily. "Calling you two was a _very _bad idea"


	34. Amazon Winter and Jewel Lockheart 3

**Romance promised in this chapter of the story :)**

Jewel and Amazon snuck round the corner. Gun and sword in hand. They knew that either way they were dead.

They _may _have told Skulduggery..._Something._

They hadn't _ment _to. They hadn't found the sewing needle and thread in enough time so they could sew there mouths shut. They could never keep a secret.

Amazon hopped Valkyrie would forgive them. But Jewel wanted Skulduggery to kiss her and be done with the problem.

Jewel heard a flap of wings and turned. There was a man stood there with White hair and golden eyes. His suit was as white as the wings comming out of his back.

"Ladies" He smiled.

"Raven" Amazon growled.

"I have never met you two" He said as he walked towards them. "The orphans that _Pleasant _took in"

"Got a problem with that?" Jewel hissed.

"No aslong as you two are _not _like him" He stopped walking. He was deffinatly over six foot.

"Our Dad is a good man" Amazon said.

Raven laughed. "_Dad_? _Good_ man? Love, Your in the clouds"

Jewel smirked. "You don't like him because he _hurt _you i take it"

Raven's eyes turned cold. "Maybe so. But there is no denying that he isn't a good man"

"You don't know him" Amazon smiled. "You wern't brought up by him"

He laughed, "Good thing to" Then he paused. "Were is the nutcase anyway?"

Someone crashed into Raven and took him to the floor. Skulduggery.

Valkyrie landed on the floor and took out Skulduggery's gun. She was about to shoot Raven when he flapped his massive wings. Crashing into her and pinning her to the wall.

"Come anywhere near me, Pleasant, And I will kill the girl"

"You do that and I will _kill you_"

Raven laughed and looked at Amazon and Jewel. "See what he is like?" He asked them.

They went to reply with something, But Skulduggery interupted. "There is no point in turning my daughters against me. You won't get anything out of it"

"_Good lord_" Raven said. "First it was Dad, Now its daughters. Whats little Cain-ie here going to say? _Husband_?"

Valkyrie struggled against his grip on her collar. But it didn't loosen.

"And your point in saying that was...?" Jewel asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later" He said and turned to Valkyrie. "Now. What am i going to do to little Cain-ie here?"

She looked up at him through her hair. "Let me go?"

"Nah. Your to pretty for that"

"Bite me"

"My pleasure" He smiled a white smile and leaned into her neck. But someone cracked an elbow into his jaw. He fell back and Valkyrie turned to see Skulduggery pick up Raven and drive him against the wall.

"_No-one _touches _her _like that Raven" He growled.

"Does that include you?" Raven shot back.

Skulduggery smacked him in the face, Knocking him to the floor. "You sick freak"

Raven wipped the blood from his lip. "Your telling me?"

Skulduggery loomed over him. "Yes I am"

Raven laughed. "How cute"

"You ready for your cell?" Skulduggery asked.

Raven smiled. "No" And charged at Skulduggery, Taking him off his feet.

Skulduggery sent a boot into Raven's face and a elbow into him jaw. The crack was sickening. Raven punched Skulduggery in the chest and they heard his bones crunch.

Valkyrie got hold of Raven and tore him away from Skulduggery by his hair. She sent him face first into the ground and pinned him there using air. She looked round at Skulduggery, He was clutching his chest and Jewel was helping him up.

"You won't be able to stand there and watch him in pain" Raven snarled at her.

She looked at him through her hair. "You don't know me then"

"You care about him to much for your-own liking"

"Good. At-least i am not heartless like you"

"Your insults are pathetic"

"And yet you love them"

"Oh do I?"

"Yes"

"Is this the kind of arguments you have with bones overthere?"

"Yes"

"How-"

He was cut off by the air clamping on his jaw.

"Shut it" She growled.

Amazon picked him up and cuffed him. Taking him and Skulduggery back to the Bentley.

xXx

Valkyrie sat waiting for Skulduggery in the waiting room. He had three smashed ribs and a cracked nuckle from where he had punched Raven. He hadn't spoken at all on their way to the sanctuary.

She hated the way Skulduggery could change from one mood to the next. One minute he would be really nice and the other he won't speek to you. She hated it when he did that.

She stood up and looked out of the window. The sun just appearing over the horrizon.

She heard the door open and she looked around, Half expecting to see Skulduggery right behind her wearing his facade.

"Woah? Personal space.." She said and moved around him. But his hand gripped onto her arm and pulled her back to him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, Just relax" He murmured into her ear and kissed her. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. She kissed him deeper.

She felt him push her back and a wall was behind her in a few seconds. She let out a small wimper in the back of her throat as he bit into her neck. Begging for more.

Her nails clawed his shoulders and she gasped when Skulduggery's hands gripped her thighs and hooked her legs onto his hips. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him again.

Skulduggery suddenly jerked away from her and put his head in his hand. "I'm S-sorry Valkyrie" He said. Trying to escape. But She pulled him towards her again and kissing him. She heard his muffled shout in surprise.

The door was opened again and they pulled appart to see Amazon, Jewel and a dark haired sanctuary agent staring at them.

"_Dad_!" Both girls screeched at the same time.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Couldn't you have waited _till we got home_?" Jewel asked.

"No!"

Amazon laughed. "Come on" She grinned and led the sanctuary agent and Jewel out of the room.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, Her arms still around him. "Oh dear..."

He laughed. "They're going to hate me"

"No they won't. They just don't like the idea of walking in on you"

He smiled. "Thats cool" And kissed her again.


	35. Alice

Valkyrie picked up her phone. It was to quiet. She dialed Skulduggery's number.

"Hello?" Came his velvety voice.

"Hey" She smiled. "Do you wanna come over? I've got Alice here"

She heard him laugh. "Your _that _bored?"

"Yes" She laughed. "Can you?"

"Yes, i'll come."

She put down the phone and walked over to Alice and picked up the baby. She took her up to her bedroom and made sure the window was open.

Alice looked up at Valkyrie and gurgled. She grabbed a bit of her hair with her tiny hand.

"Your going to meet someone" Valkyrie smiled down at her. "You'll like him. He's a skeleton. He loves little children like you." Alice's other hand gripped a botton on Valkyrie's shirt. She gave another gurgle. "I think he'll find you adorable." She smiled.

There was a tapping and she looked around. Skulduggery opened the window and came in. There was a smile about the air around him. "Your born to do that" He stated.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Be a mother" He said. Touching the babies small head.

"No, I am not ready for that yet"

He laughed. "I know. But you'll make a great mum"

She sighed with a smile and didn't reply. Instead, She walked over to her bed and sat on it. She swallowed before she spoke.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

Skulduggery shrugged. "Sure"

She placed the baby in his arms. She watched Alice smile up at him and grip his fingures. She gurggled and kicked her legs. Her blue eyes shinning.

"She reminds me of you" Skulduggery said. Alice chewed on his middle fingure making Skulduggery laugh.

"How?" She asked.

He laughed. "You wouldn't remember...But...It was the first time you came up Uncle Gordons house. You where about 3 months old..."

"You...You held me?" She asked.

He looked at her. She knew he would smile if he could. "Yes. You were so inoccent. Gordon had a photo, But I don't know were he put it"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice touched Valkyrie's hand and gripped her fingure. She pulled her hand to Skulduggery's and gave a little laugh.

"Because.." He said. Not looking at her. "...I thought that you would have said that that was wrong"

She gripped his hand and he looked at her. "I wouldn't think that" She smiled. "You watched me grow up. Now i watch you grow old" She grinned and put a arm around him.

He gave a gentle laugh and brought her close. She hugged him and they both watched Alice smile up. Her eyes glistened.

"She _really_ likes you" Valkyrie grinned.

"Is she the only one?" He managed. His voice quiet.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He turned to her. His free hand cupped her face and he leaned down to gently press his skeletal lips to hers. Shock came at Valkyrie, But she got over it after a few seconds and kissed him back.

Alice laughed again and pulled Skulduggery's tie. Pulling him away from Valkyrie. He looked at the baby and gave a gentle laugh.

"Thanks Alice" He said.

The baby giggled.

Valkyrie buried her face into Skulduggery's neck. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For kissing me"

"Why?"

"Because i now know i love you"

"That makes two of us"

She laughed. His ego _was _to big.


	36. Don't Eye Valkyrie Up

**Swearing people :)**

Skulduggery sat there pretending to read a book. When actually he was glaring at the asshole eyeing up Valkyrie. Flecher.

_Stupid mother fucking bitch faced bastard..._

He let his mind rant on. Not noticing that Tanith was following his gaze. Which was hard to do since he was a skeleton. She smirked and walked over to him.

"She's old enough you know" Tanith said.

"I don't care" He barked.

"Your acting like a over-protective brother" She smirked.

"Shut up"

"She's old enough now"

Silence was the reply he gave Tanith.

"_Oh, i get it now_" Tanith realised.

"Get what?"

"Your not over protective, Your-"

"You are cleverer than you look, Blonde"

"_Jealous_" Tanith grinned.

Skulduggery felt his insides drop. If he had any. "I take back my last comment."

"Are you in love?"

"Yes"

"So your not denying it?"

"No"

"Exelent"

"I'm denying anything and everything to do with Valkyrie and Love in the same sentence"

Valkyrie looked around at hearing her name and Skulduggery froze. Tanith grinned at her friend and Valkyrie gave her a puzzled look. But turned back around.

"You've fallen in love" Tanith teased.

"_The hell _i have" He grumbled.

"I might just go and tell China..."

"_Don't you dare_"

"Be right back Skul'!" She grinned.

Tanith got up and ran through the stacks. Skulduggery chased but Tanith got to China before he could stop her.

"Skulduggery is in love" Tanith grinned at China.

Skulduggery cursed and China gave him a delecate smile.

"Is it Valkyrie by any chance?" China asked.

"That it is" Tanith replied.

Skulduggery just swore again and turned to walk back to the chair he had been sat in. But the girls wern't finished with him yet.

They followed him back to were he was sat and sat either side of him. Grins plastered on their faces.

"Whats going on?" Flecher asked. Staring at them.

Skulduggery growled his reply. Tanith giggled at him.

"What _is _going on?"Valkyrie said. Looking at them.

Both of the girls grins grew widder and they elbowed Skulduggery's folded arms at the same time. He let out another growl.

"Tanith?" Valkyrie asked.

Tanith went to say what Skulduggery couldn't but he punched her shoulder.

"Nothing is going on. They are just pestering me about the fact that i may have lost control of certain feelings. Leading me to think differently about someone" He grumbled.

"Which means you have fallen in love" Valkyrie grinned and Tanith cheered.

"Yes"

"Who?"

"No-one"

"You have fallen in-love with _no-one_?"

"Yes"

"I think you don't want to admit it"

"He admited it to me" Tanith smirked.

Valkyrie folded her arms. "Not far"

"He won't tell you because it _is you_" China said.

Skulduggery let out a growl and Flecher cursed. "There goes my chance" Flecher grumbled.

Valkyrie walked up to Skulduggery, A smirk on her face. He tried to get up and run but Tanith and China threw him back down into the chair.

Valkyrie sat down on Skulduggery's lap and put a arm around his neck. He glared.

"How are Mr Pleasant?" She asked. Making the girls giggle.

"Bloody fine. How are you?"

"Okay thankyou" She smirked.

"Why do girls always do this to me?" Skulduggery asked.

"Maybe because they love you back" She smiled.

He put a arm around her waist. "Do you?"

"Yes"

"Good. That makes two of us"

She laughed and kissed his teeth.


	37. She Dyed Her Hair

Valkyrie bolted down the stairs with the tubs of multi coloured hair dyeliving room and Tanith screeched. Grabbing them and laying them down on the table.

"Skulduggery is going to kill you!" Tanith giggled.

"Don't care!" Valkyrie yelled back. She brushed her hair free of the knots and Tanith told her to sit down. She took her hair in one hand and told her friend to put her head back. Valkyrie did as she was told and Tanith began dip dying all of Valkyrie's tips with the colours in the pots.

Tanith brushed it and all the clumps dripped out into the peice of cardboard they had stolen from the hairdressers. The colours started from red at one end and ended at purple on the other, They blended perfectly with Valkyrie's hair.

"Done!" Tanith squeeled. Valkyrie let it dry and washed it. Once she was done she bolted down the stairs to Tanith.

"Thats AWESOME!" Tanith yelled.

"I know!" Valkyrie yelled back.

Someone knocked on the door and Valkyrie ran to get it.

"Hey" Skulduggery said.

"Hey" Valkyrie said. Trying to put on a inocent face.

He laughed. "What have you been up to now?"

Valkyrie looked down. "Nothing..."

Tanith tried to sneek up the stairs with the pots of hair dye, But Skulduggery cought her.

"You dyed you hair didn't you?" He laughed.

"No..." She replied.

Skulduggery took her hair in one hand and held it out infront of her. "You know...I like it" He said. Making Valkyrie's eyes widen.

"What?" She said.

He laughed. "It suits you. If you had opened the door with bright blonde hair, Yes i would have gone mad. But these colours suit you."

"Thanks" She said. Shocked.

He laughed again and put a arm around her. "Your a idiot for dying your hair though"

She laughed back as they walked into the livingroom. "Can i dye your Skull?" She asked.

He looked at her. "No" He barked.

"TANITH!" She yelled. And Tanith came in. Holding a bright pink pot of hair dye. "GET HIM!"

They chased after Skulduggery with grins on their faces.


	38. Hide And Seek

"Don't scare the little Children" Valkyrie warned Skulduggery. Who was coming with her to pick up her little sister, Alice.

"Don't worry" His facade had a gorgeous smile. "I will only play hide and seek and scare the living daylights out of them"

She laughed, "I'll have to scare you then"

"Impossible"

"We'll see" She said as she opened the door.

Skulduggery followed her inside of the hall. Around 15 to 20 children were crowded around a woman telling a story.

Valkyrie spotted Alice but a woman came up to her and told her that they were around 20 minutes early. Valkyrie nooded politly and took a seat. Skulduggery stood towering over her.

The woman finished her story and the children ran to get up. Alice saw them a squeiled. She ran over.

"Uncle Skulduggy!" She screamed and Skulduggery bent his long legs to catch the little girl in his arms.

"Had a good day?" He asked her.

"Yesh. Play!" Alice said. Dragging Skulduggery towards her friends.

"Only if Stephy plays" He smiled.

Valkyrie got up. "Sure!"

"YAY!" Alice screeched.

"Hide and seek?" Skulduggery asked her.

"YESH!" She yelled.

Skulduggery laughed and two boys and two girls came over.

"You want to play?" Alice asked them. Her pigtails swinging around everywhere.

They all said yes and Skulduggery spoke. "You all run off with Stephy and i'll try to find you" He said. He put his hands over his eyes and began counting.

The children squeeled and ran off. Valkyrie following.

Skulduggery finished counting and got up. He walked around.

"Alice?" He chimmed. "Were are you Alice?"

There was a giggle and a two children grabbed hold of his legs.

"Alice is still hidding" One of them said.

Skulduggery laughed and pryed them off his legs. "Tell me"

"No!" They screamed together and ran off. Skulduggery laughing after them.

He walked over to the coboard and Valkyrie burst out of it. Skulduggery yelled in surprise and she took him off his feet. The both crashed to the ground.

"Go!" Valkyrie yelled and three toodlers ran out of the coboard. Including Alice.

She turned to Skulduggery. Whom was pinned to the ground. "Did i make you jump?"

He sighed. "Yes"

"And you said it was imposible"

"It _was_"

"She laughed. "Come on. You have to get Alice"

He got up and saw the little girl ontop of the table. Her blue eyes glittering.

"Coming to get you ALICE!" He yelled. And chased after her.

He cought little girl and she squeeled as she was lifted up.

"Uncle Skulduggy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Hug!"

He laughed and hugged her, The little girl put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and Valkyrie ran up and joined in on the hug.

They all pulled appart and Alice yawned.

"Are you tired?" Skulduggery asked her.

The girl nodded and curled into his chest.

The woman who had spoken to them earlier nodded. Giving them a sign that they could take her away.

They walked out and headed towards the Bentley. But when Skulduggery tried to put Alice down, The little girl clung onto his shirt.

"I do what Stephy scared to do" The little girl said. She pulled him even closer.

Skulduggery took a quick glance at Valkyrie. Her face was horror struck.

"What is she scared of?" Skulduggery asked.

"She love you" Alice said.

"Does she?"

"Yesh"

"Can I kiss Stephy?" A grin was appering on his face.

"Yesh" The little girl said. Skulduggery put her down in the back seat of the Bentley and walked up to Valkyrie, looming over her.

She looked up at him innocently. "Don't listen to my little sister-"

"-And I am going to kiss you anyway" He grinned.

Skulduggery leaned down and kissed her. His lips melting into hers. Her hands found their way ontop on his shoulders and his gripped her hips pulling her closer.

He never acted so smug in his life.


	39. Halloween 1

Valkyrie sat in her room. Bored. It was halloween and she hadn't been asked by anyone to go out trick or treating. Which was completely not fair. Yes she was 18. But someone still could have asked her to come trick or treating.

She heard a tapping on her window and gave a puzzled expression as she walked towards it. She pulled back the curtains and opened the window. Her mouth dropped open at the Skeleton dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. She could see his collar bones and his hands weirn't gloved. The bangles and rings hung loosly on him and the wig was held on by a hat that seemed to fit perfectly on his head.

"_What_ _are you wearing_?" She wispered.

"Didn't i tell you?" He asked. "Ghastly has a party on, Your coming!" He laughed and threw a bag at her.

She took out the clothes. A coat with golden patterns engraved on the navy blue leather. Her baggy bottoms had small engravings on and a tight boddic that had many engravings like the coat. Classic pirate boots and a hat with blue, golden, white and black feathers tucked into the bow.

"Be_ careful _with that. It was my wife's" He told her. Making her mouth fall open.

"_You can't _be _serious_"

"I _am_"

"Skulduggery I-"

"Put it on" He barked.

She shrank back into the bathroom and got changed. She came out with the hat in her hand.

"How should i wear my hair?" She asked Skulduggery. He climbed in through the window and went to move her hair. But she took a step back away from him.

_Ever since she found out about me she has been doing that..._ His mind mumbled.

"I am not going to bite your head off" He grumbled and and picked up her hair in soft hands. He wet her hair slightly and then curled it using fire. once it was curled and placed perfectly over her sholders, He took a step back.

"Hair spray it in" He grumbled again.

She looked at him, Puzzled. But she did as she was told. She checked her reflection in the mirror and grinned to herself. "Thank you" She said as she put the hair spray down and walked back over to him. He looked away from her and only mumbled a reply. Concern filled her features.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"...You...You're keeping a distance from me all the tme" He said. Hurt in his voice.

"How?"

"Just now...When i went to do your hair for you...You moved away from me"

She looked away from him. Sadness coiling through her, She hadn't ment to hurt him. Darquesse had made it clear in her dreams that she liked Skulduggery. Valkyrie was trying to keep her away from him. She was trying to _protect him._

"No Skul' I don't do it for no reason..." She tried. But he wasn't going to let it slip by him.

"What reason?" He asked.

She paused before awnsering. "Darquesse...She...She likes you...In my dreams, She told me how much she likes you..."

Skulduggery felt something crash into his stomache. If he had one. "Don't listen to her" He murmured. Taking her into a hug she couldn't prevent. And after a few seconds, He felt her arms squeeze him back.

"Don't let it ruin our night" He murmured as he pulled away.

She grinned up at him. "I love it when you become gentle like that"

He tilted his head and took her hat and placed it on her head, Dipping it over her eyes. "I love it when you decide to have fun with me for once"


	40. Halloween 2

Skulduggery and Valkyrie leaped out of the Bentley and walked arm in arm towards the football club. A grin came accross Valkyrie's face as she looked up to the skeleton that loomed over her.

"What?" He asked.

"You look like Jack did when he changed into a skeleton in the first movie" She grinned.

He shook his head. "Thats why i bought the costume"

"_Oh.._"

"Your getting as bad as Tanith"

"Thats offencive to blonde's!"

"_I used _to be blonde"

Valkyrie paused. "_You _used to be...Blonde?"

"Yes"

"What kind of blonde?"

"Honey blonde"

She grinned, "I wish you got a facade with your old face"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I want to see what you looked like"

He didn't reply. He just laughed slightly.

She laughed. "It would be odd. But i still would want to see you with your old face"

"Are you sure you havn't seen me with my old face?" He asked. Something new in his voice.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He laughed again and didn't reply.

"What have you been up to?" She asked him suspiciously as he opened the door to the football club. Letting her in first.

"Nothing" He said. Her eyes narrowed at him and he laughed again.

They walked into the function room. It was decorated with white glistening cobwebs. Pumpkins full of sweets were placed on the tables and Pumpkins lit up the room. Tanith saw them and ran at Valkyrie. Catching her in a bone crushing hug.

"You look _awesome_" Tanith grinned at her. She was wearing a white wedding dress that had blood stains on it. The dress was gorgeous.

"Ignore me then" Skulduggery grumbled.

"You told her yet?" Tanith smirked at him. Placing her hands on her hips.

"No. But i do plan to"

"Told me what?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Nothing" He said. Holding up his hands. The bangles rang as they hit eachother.

"That's what you said about your old face"

Tanith looked at Skulduggery and murmured to him, "You dropped a hint then" Making sure Valkyrie didn't hear"

Skulduggery looked at her. "Yes"

Valkyrie looked between them. "What?"

"Nothing" They said together.


	41. Halloween 3

"There is Skul' and Val" Ravel pointed out to Ghastly who turned to look at the pair fighting for some reason as they walked through the crowds towards them.

"What are you two fighting for _now_?" Ghastly yelled at them. He was wearing torn jeans and a torn shirt. Blood splatted all over him.

"Skulduggery and Tanith are keeping a secret from me" Valkyrie said, Folding her arms like a child.

Ravel laughed. "We arn't telling you either" His vampire outfit seemed to suit him.

"OWWWHHHH" Valkyrie cursed.

Ghastly frowned. Noticing what the girl was wearing. "I made that for Valerie..." He said. Valkyrie looked at him. Puzzled.

"Valerie?" She asked.

"Yes"

"_Oh_." She said, Nodding. "Skulduggery's wife. I never knew that was her name"

"I swear i told you, Once" Skulduggery said.

She shook her head. "No..."

"Oh"

Ravel leaned to wisper into Ghastly's ear. "Sounds like Valkyrie" He smirked.

Ghastly could help but grin. "It does"

"What are you wispering _now_?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nothing..."

"OH MY GOD" She yelled. "Why is everyone wispering?"

Skulduggery turned to her. "I know what me and Tanith were wispering about, Them two however, Not. A. Clue."

"Good thing too" Ravel grinned.

"Why?" Skulduggery asked.

Ravel and Ghastly didn't reply. They just grinned.

Valkyrie looked at him. "Okay Halloween is turning into Chinese wispers"

"Thats true" Said a voice from behind her. Flecher. He was dressed as zombie. And it suited him.

She looked at him with a grin. "Someone agree's with me then?"

"Yes, But what are they not telling you?"

Skulduggery gave a laugh and that was all that was needed to jog Flecher's memory.

"_OH..._" Flecher said. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Because I don't want to just _tell her_"

Flecher rolled his eyes, But didn't respond.

"This is getting on my nerves now. _What_?" She asked.

"Lets _not _argue through this _whole _party and enjoy ourselves" Skulduggery said.

"You can't" Valkyrie said. "You may be dressed as a pirate who is forever _drunk. _But you _can't _drink"

"Oh _can't he_?" Ghastly asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He'll tell you" Ghastly said. Pointing to the skeleton at the bar. But i wasn't a skeleton when it turned around to ask her what she wanted to drink.


	42. Halloween 4

The man stood infront of Valkyrie. Was someone she never reconised. He had honey blonde hair under his wig that was swept across his face and glistening black eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and a tattoo on his left arm.

"How the _hell _did you _do THAT_?" She asked.

"Little trick i learned" He replied smuggly.

"Now your going to get drunk?" She asked as a grin spread.

"Yes" And took a swing of the beer the dude behind the till gave him.

"I'll have a Vodka" Valkyrie told the guy.

"Larger for me" Tanith grinned.

"Rum" Ghastly said.

"Just to top Skulduggery's bill here" Ravel said. Patting him on the back. "A Champagne"

Skulduggery choked on his drink and turned to glare a Ravel.

"Can i have a bottle of jack?" Flecher asked.

"Sure" Skulduggery replied. "My wallet's already _blown up_"

Everyone laughed and Skulduggery placed the money on the counter and the guy placed their drinks in their hands. Skulduggery collected his change and they all walked towards a sofa with a table infront of it. Next to a wall so they where out of the way.

They all sat and Skulduggery felt someone touch his hair, He looked questionly at Valkyrie. "Escuse me?"

"Nothing" She smirked. "I just love your hair"

"Thankyou" He said. That expression not leaving his face as he continued to watch her play with his honey blonde hair.

"Sorry" She said. Blushing as she turned away.

"Don't worry" He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"OI! You little.." She said. Swipping at his arm and recieving a slap back.

"Are you two going to continue flirting or ask the other out?" Tanith grumbled at them.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and She looked at him. Awkwardness filling the space beetween them.

"That has made them feel _awkward about eachother_..." Ghastly mumbled and smacked his head against the table.

"Damn." Ravel said. A bothered expression on his face.

"Did you..._Want _us to get together?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm going to join you Ghastly in the head-desking" Ravel sighed and smacked his head on the table. Letting out a groan in pain.

"Well i do admit...I had a crush on you once" Valkyrie said. Making the boy's heads snap up.

"Really?" They both said in unision.

"Yes" Valkyrie said. Then turned to see Skulduggery staring at her.

"You had a _crush on me_?" He asked.

"Yes I did"

"When?"

"...Back when you got pulled through the portal"

"But i was a_ skeleton_! And _still am_"

"And?"

"_You had a crush on me_"

"Yes i _damn well _did!"

"I'm 421!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" She roared at him.

"NO!" He yelled back. Folding his arms like a child.

Silence envloped the table till Tanith spoke.

"You a couple yet?" She asked.

Skulduggery looked at her and glared.

xXx

Valkyrie giggled when she looked up after drinking her seventh round of Vodka. She looked at a dizzy Tanith as she danced with Ravel and giggled again.

Some one walked up to her with the drinks, Obviously drunk. She nicked her drink off the tray and the man looked at her. His pirate hat was pulled down over his eyes and it made him look devilish.

"Mr Pleasant" She asked him as Ravel and Tanith came back from dancing and Ghastly looked at her with a sleepy expression on his face.

Skulduggery turned his head to her. The beads of the wig clicking against eachother.

"Yes Miss Cain?" He smirked.

"Are you _drunk_?" She asked as she swung her drink around wildly.

"_Yes._" He said as he stood up. Images danced infront of his vision and he paused with his hands infront of him before walking around the table to get back to his seat. Knowing Valkyrie wouldn't budge.

"Skulduggery" Tanith slured.

"That would be me" He said as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Be a gentleman and kiss the lady" She smirked.

"Neeewwwoooo" He slured.

Valkyrie giggled. "Only on the cheek"

Skulduggery sighed. "Fine" He said. But when he leaned in to kiss her cheek, She clamped her lips on his.

Skulduggery tried to draw back with shock but ended up with his back on the sofa and Valkyrie ontop of him.

"Yeeaassshhhh" Tanith said. Pointing at him with a bottle in her hand. "Gentleman" She giggled.

xXx

Valkyrie groaned and rolled over. Falling off the bed and taking Skulduggery with her. She fell underneith him and he managed to stop himself from crashing into her.

"I have a _massive _hangover" Skulduggery stated when she opened her mouth.

She smirked. "I was going to say, Do you remember what happened?"

"No"

Ghastly wandered in. Shock covering his face when he saw them.

"So yesterday was _not _a dream" He muttered. Still stairing at them.

"Why?" Skulduggery asked.

"What happened yesterday?" Valkyrie asked.

"You both snogged eachother for about 10 miniutes. Don't you remember?"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at eachother. But were to shocked to say anything.

"I'm sorry but you did..." Ghastly said and walked out. Leaving them to stare at eachother.

"Why did we do that?" Skulduggery asked.

"I do not know" She replied.

"Helpful"

"I know"

A awkward silence filled the space between them.

"You know..." Valkyrie said. "...I_ did say _i had a crush on you once"

Skulduggery raised a eyebrow. "You...Were serious about that?"

"Yes"

"Will you believe me if i said i had a crush on you to?"

"Um...I would say; Since when?"

"Since we got into a fight"

"Why?"

"Because i saw you as a young woman. Not a teenage girl"

"When are we going to get to the bit were you _kiss me_?" She whinned.

He smirked. "Around about now"

She smiled and kissed him.


	43. Piano Player

**Later on in the story, if you want to know what i ment by Pirates of the Caribbean on PIANO. look - htt .com/watch?v=NzGgX1DihPw&feature=related**

**And My Immortal is by Evenecence :)**

Valkyrie looked at the white grand piano in one of the many rooms of Skulduggery's mansion.

_Why has Skulduggery got a piano? _She wondered to herself. She walked over to it. There were sheets of music on the stand and the stool was covered in black leather and matched the piano.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to look at Skulduggery. He was leaning against the door frame watching her with those hollow eye sockets.

"Wh-Why do you have a piano?" She asked him.

He dipped his head and began walking towards her. "I play" He said simply as he stood infront of her. He seemed imbarresed about it.

She took his hand and led him to the piano. "Can you play for me?" She asked. Her voice soft and quiet.

Skulduggery hesitated. But he eventually took of his gloves in order to play.

"What would you like me to play?" He asked her.

"Love Is A Mystery by Ludovico Einaudi" She awnsered. "It was played at my parents wedding" She watched Skulduggery as he sorted through his music and eventually found the right one.

"I played it at my wedding" He said as he started to play. His hands driffted over the keys. He made it seem so easy. They way he just...Played.

She watched him play. Unable to speak because of his grace as he played. Not once did he falter. He loved the way she was quiet.

"Do you play?" He asked her when he finished.

"I-I only know one tune..." She stamered. Knowing it would be no good compaired to Skulduggery.

"What?"

"...My Immortal" She said.

"Play it for me" He said. Taking out the tune on the peice of paper. She looked at it, chewing her lip. But beggan to play.

Skulduggery found himself grinning a non-existant grin. She played beautifly. She had a hidden talent for it. A _real _hidden talent.

She faltered. "I don't know the rest..." She said. Saddness in her voice.

He sat behind her and put his hands underneith hers and played the rest for her. Her hands still ontop of his.

She heard him murmur the lyrics into her ear, He had a good voice to go with his playing. She sang along with him. They're voiced mixed together perfectly.

Skulduggery sang as loud as her by the end. Valkyrie looked back at him as she sang softly. Her eyes locked onto his.

He stopped playing and looked into her eyes over her shoulder. "Your better than you take yourself for, Val" He smiled.

"Will you teach me?"

"Yes"

"Show me the best thing you can play then" She smirked.

"Well...I know alot...But there is one that I _know _you are familiar with"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

He moved around her and she got up off the stool out of his way, Placing her hands on his shoulders. "Not telling" He laughed.

Then he put his hands on the keys and beggan to play Pirates of The Caribbean. Her jaw fell open as she stared at his hands playing. He glaced at her and laughed.

"Oh my _GOD..._" She said as he played.

He glanced at her again. The laughter rattling slightly through him.

Once he finshed, He turned to Valkyrie with a smug skull. "I am good, arn't i?"

"Maybe. But you still need to teach me" She said taking a seat next him.

Skulduggery laughed and began teaching her.


	44. Vanished

**Swearin' :L And sorry i haven't been able to update lately, Had to put up with family issues. ANYWAY. Lets get to story, Shall we?**

Valkyrie stood there alone in the Sanctaury's meeting room. Although the room was filled with people stood around the edges watching her talk to the three elders, She didn't have anyone beside like she would 3 years ago.

She shifted in her clothes. She had grown into a 20 year old woman and was 6 foot and 2 inches tall. Her figure fitted perfectly into her clothes. her top was navy blue and the sleaves ended bellow her shoulders. Her black bottoms were tight around her long, Strong legs and her high heeled ancle boots glistened. Her dark hair hung in loose ringlets around her face and a fringe slightly covered her left eye.

"...So Valkyrie, Do you acsept the case?" Ravel asked. He hated being so formal. But he had to.

"Yes" She replied.

"Good. We hope you find him sooner rather than later. The news of China had caught him in the net"

She nodded. That was true. But she couldn't help but hate Skulduggery for leaving. She didn't know why he did it. But he did. Alot had happened in the space of a few days and she had completely revisited her choice of magic. She had chosen elemental and she had thrown her ring out of the window of her car a year ago.

"Thankyou Valkyrie" Ghastly said. His features where still strong but tired. Tanith had had the remnant removed. But she was in coma state.

"We _need _to find him. Reasons i will not disclose. Yes, He may have a bolt missing up there but thats not the case"

Ghastly smirked and Ravel laughed.

"I respect your privacy Valkyrie. And I appreciate you telling me" Ravel smiled.

"Telling you who i was is something you need to know, Grand Mage"

"So it has come and gone?"

"Yes" She said, Looking down.

"Good"

"What _are you _two talking about?" One of the mages on the side of the room asked.

"_You _don't need to know because your not the _Grand Mage_" Ghastly barked.

"And you know do you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because i trust him. I _don't _however, _Trust you_" Valkyrie glared. The man didn't shut up though.

"Did you tell _Pleasant_? Did he give you a _hug _and say everything was going to be_ okay_? Looks like its_ not_, Doesn't it Vakyrie?"

"_Yes _he did _say _that. _Yes _he did give me a _hug_ and _yes _everything is okay, So _Fuck. Off_." She snapped.

"Did i touch a nerve there Cain?" He asked.

"Your pushing your luck"

"How?"

"Throw him out" Came Ghastly's voice. Cleavers got hold of the man and led him out.

"We don't need that now" Ghastly said. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Something tells me that your _stressed, _Elder Bespoke" said a voice from behind his chair. His eyes widened and he got up in a flash. The man jumped out of the way of cleavers and ran towards Valkyrie.

"GET BACK HERE PLEASANT!" Ghastly roared. The man flipped over Valkyrie and cought hold of the chandalier. He climbed onto it and sat down.

"Now" He said. Taking out a bottle of drink. "We can all talk without someone trying to grab me. Like little Valkyrie down there" He said and looked down at her. Flashing the glaring girl a white grin.

She now could appriciate Skulduggery's new good looks. He had golden hair and dark eyes like her own. His jaw was square and he had tanned skin. He had a open collared white shirt and black bottoms that where tucked into a pair of old and scruffed pirate boots.

"I will get you one day" She snapped back at him.

He gripped the cork of the bottle with his teeth and pulled it out. "Love to see you try" He laughed down at her.

She arched a eyebrow and walked towards a wall. She countinued walking up it and strolled along the ceiling. She grinned at him. Upside down on the ceiling.

He frowned as she took a step onto the chandalier. Then she wipped out a sword and swipped for him.

Skulduggery jumped out of the way, And ran around the chandalier to get away from her. But she charged into him. Sending him down to the chandalier that was under his feet. She dropped the sword and crawled ontop of him. A cheeky grin on her face.

She had him pinned there. His legs useless and his bottle of drink was still in his hand.

"Are you going to give us a explaination of _where_ you_ were_?" She asked.

His dark eyes bored into hers. "No"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, Skulduggery forced her off him and rolled so he was ontop. Letting go of his bottle, It balanced on the chandelier.

"I _can_ have _my _privacy too thankyou." He snapped down at her. Gripping the chandalier beneath them.

"You do _realise_ that we are _ontop_ of a _chandalier_, Don't you?"

"Yes"

"Why don't we get off it?"

"The floor is not as_ fun_"

She sighed and blasted the air into him. The both fell to the floor and this time Valkyrie was ontop.

"'Your actually _liked _here"

"By _very few_" He said and there was many nods from around the room.

"Look, If you want to leave, Why did you come back?"

"No reason"

She smirked. "You got_ lonely_"

"No, I didn't"

"You missed _me so _much"

"Why would i _miss you_?" He said and people laughed.

"Because you love me" She grinned.

"Since when did _i love you_?" He said and sorccerers slapped their forheads with their palms.

"I was your _only_ friend"

"I had Ghastly, Ravel-"

"Only _lady _friend then"

"_China_" He said as he took out a blade from his pocket. But she didn't notice.

"Don't even start me on that subject" She snapped.

"Where is the _bitch _anyway?" He asked as his arm snaked behind her back. The blade close to her neck.

"_In prison_. We arn't telling you which one though" She smiled. The blade touched her neck and she elbowed his arm. Making his hand spring open and she flicked the air, Making the blade fly away from them. She didn't take any notice of it. She knew Skulduggery wouldn't _try _and kill her.

"I'll find out anyway" He snapped. He pressed a hand to her stomache and flipped her over him to the floor. He held her down by her whrists.

"I know you will. Thats why i burned every record of the prison" She smirked up at him.

"There has to be _one_ left"

"Nope. I tracked every last one down and _burnt_ them" She said. Booting him in the stomache off her and standing up. A grin on her face.

"I think i know which one _now_..." He murmured as he looked up at her. Propped up by his elbows.

"I bet you don't"

"Is it Azrealquesse Prison?" He questioned with a arched eyebrow.

"...No" She paused.

"It disapeared three weeks ago. Everyone stopped recieving reports and documents from it. When they went to the site, It had gone"

"Doesn't mean it was that one"

He rolled his eyes. "Wispears have gone around saying a _Cloking Sphere _was used. I cheeked in repository actually and it was _gone_"

"There are _many _of them"

"It said on the file there was only one in _existance_..." He said as he stood up. His dark eyes sparkling. She was at his eye level now. All grown up.

"They're _false_" She said. finding any excuse to convince him otherwise.

"You should have wipped people's memories too" He nodded.

"Should have wipped _yours_" She agreed.

"Wouldn't have minded that, _actually_"

"_Same_" She nodded. But changed back to the subject. "Tell me were you went"

He sighed, "A-flipping-Merica" He said as he began circling her.

"You took a flight from Dublin airport. But it annoyed us that they wouldn't disclose were"

"My good old friend Mr-No name"

She arched a eyebrow. "So you had people cover up your disapearence?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"A few people"

"Who?" Barked two voices. Skulduggery looked at Ravel and Ghastly.

"They requested i did not say their names" He smirked devilishly.

"Why?"

"They just _did. _I am not going to tell any of you who because they requested that and only that"

"I will tie you to a fence _naked _if i have to" Valkyrie snarled.

He sniggered. "Only because you _want _to see that" He replied.

Her face look horror-struck. "Good _god. NO._"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"This conversation is getting boring"

"Then i'll take you too a_ interogation room _and i'll talk to you there" Valkyrie said and they stopped circling eachother.

"You make me seem like a criminal"

"Your a detective who ran to _America _for_ 3 years_"

"A very _good one too_. Not like you"

"Who's my mentor?" She replied smugly.

Skulduggery faltered.

"Exactly _great detective_" She laughed as she took out hand cuffs and proceeded to cuff him. But he jumped away.

"Why the cuffs?" He asked. Taking steps back.

"Can't risk you getting away again" She smiled innocently.

"I wouldn't leave you"

"You did before" She said and with a silent indication two cleavers grabbed him from behind, He struggled but gave up. Knowing he wasn't going to make it out of there in one peice.

He glared coldly at her as the cleavers cuffed him. But he didn't say anything.

"Your going to be coming with me, Mr Pleasant" Valkyrie smiled smugly and took hold of his arm.

"You sound like _Davina Marr_" He grumbled.

"Does it unearve you that i am_ arresting _you?"

"No. It just annoy's me that you are _arresting _me for no reason"

Ghastly smiled. "I thought you liked attention"

Skulduggery glared. "I do. But not when i am being handcuffed by my _best friend_"

"You can call me best friend when you explain why the fuck you were in America" Valkyrie growled and shoved him infront of her. People watched with arched eyebrows as Valkyrie Cain led her mentor; Skulduggery Pleasant to the interogation room with a grin on her blood red lips.

xXx

Skulduggery sat there with his feet up on the desk looking at Valkyrie. His hands still cuffed infront of him.

"_Why _did you go?" Valkyrie asked.

"Personal reasons" He replied smugly as he continued trying to slip the cuffs from his wrists.

She sighed. "Vile, By any chance?" She wispered.

Skulduggery glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Something to do with him yeah, But there are other reasons" He said as he got back to work trying to remove the cuffs.

"Why did you leave over _him_?"

"Because" He said, Not looking up from the cuffs. "I had to learn to keep him under control. And i had to keep _you safe_"

"How would you keep _me safe _by _leaving _me for _3 years_?" She questioned.

The cuffs broke in half and Skulduggery grinned as he held up his hands. Then returned to Valkyrie's interegation. "Vile kept on breaking into control. I had to leave and let nothing get to me in order to not let him gain control. If i didn't, I doubt this building would still be standing-" He leaned forward in his chair and placed his chin on his joint fists. "-And you would most likely be _dead._"

"But you couldn't let him kill me because...?"

"I care. I told you once before that i care _way _to much for my own good"

"Oh. I thought you where going to say; _Darquesse would be let out and she will destroy us all, _or something"

"Nah, Her time has come and gone" He said.

"True" She smiled and stood.

"Whats going to happen to me?" He asked.

She turned to him. "I am going to say that you wanted some privacy and that i am releasing you aslong as things go back to normal"

He stood and walked towards her. "So...We are friends again?"

"Once i have beated you up a few times, Yes" She nodded.

"Oh _cheers_" He said as he stood infront of her.

She smiled at him. "You know, I am nearly as tall as you now"

"I know. Your _twenty_, _God _were has the time gone?" He grinned back.

"It seemed to drift"

"You got _gorgeous_" He said. Taking a lock of hair in his hand.

"_Honestly_?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said and kissed her.

It came as a small shock to Valkyrie. But before it could be taken any further, Skulduggery pulled away and smiled down at her.

"We going yet?" He asked. His hands still placed gently on her hips.

She stared up at him. "Erm...Sure.." She said as she turned around quickly, Opening the door as they both walked out.

She walked awkwardly with him beside her, Her mind spinning over the sudden kiss. They driffted down the corridors and smiled at politly at people they reconised before they got outside.

Valkyrie strode up to her Morris Oxford VI. A glistening black diamond with a cream roof and partially cream doors and wings, The bonnet matched the roof and the boot lid was black. It had chrome that was polished to gleam. It was a classic saloon car that was fast and beautiful.

She unlocked the car and slipped in, Watching Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye as he slipped in the passenger side. His body colapsing into the soft cream leather seats.

"So were are we going?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.

"Your place?"

"Sure" She said, Nodding awkwardly as she started the car, Pulling out into the road.

xXx

The car ride had been un-eventful. Filled with silence and overwelming awkwardness.

Valkyrie switched the almost silent engine of the Morris Oxford off and climbed out, Heading towards the big wooden door of Gordons mansion.

She unlocked it and Skulduggery silently followed her in. She couldn't even hear his footsteps on the wooden flooring.

She turned to Skulduggery, He was propped up against the wall with his hands placed in his pockets. His eyes fixed on her. She tried to walk past him but his hands gripped her hips and he passionately kissed her.

Valkyrie felt her stomache turn in knots as Skulduggery pulled her towards the living room. Their lips still knotted together. They crashed through the door and fell, Skulduggery's back smashing through the glass coffee table. Glass spraying out everywhere.

Skulduggery couldn't help himself but gasp as he rolled over so he was ontop. Still kissing her. But Valkyrie wasn't going to let him be incharge.

She forced him to his feet harshly and he manouvered them towards the sofa. Grinning into her lips before pushing her down. Valkyrie gulped as Skulduggery's full weight pressed down on her, The excitment bubbling inside her. She gripped his golden hair as he bit into her neck. He felt his insides tense. Begging for more.

"Your...Liking this?" Skulduggery asked. Groaning.

"Yeah" She replied stiffly.

"I _always_ get what i want" He managed as he nibbled at her neck.

"Which is to passionately_ kiss me _in a corridor and_ pin _me to the sofa?"

"Yeah" He smirked into her neck.

"Why attack me like that anyway?"

"I told you...Your _gorgeous. _Or is that a understatment" He chewed into her neck a little more before he continued. "Your sexy, Hot, Amazing, Perfect, Pretty and _Fuckin'_-Beautiful. Have i missed anything?" He looked up at her with a glisten in his dark eyes as he finished his sentence.

Then Fletcher Renn wandered into the room. His eyes widdened at them. Shock covering his face. Both of them looked at him. But didn't move another muscle.

"Val?" He asked.

Skulduggery pulled away. "You never said you-"

"Don't worry" She said. Putting her hand to her forhead and getting up. Walking towards her boyfriend.

"I think i need some time _alone_ at the moment, Val" Fletcher barked at her. Pushing the girl away when she went to touch him. "Since YOU _cheated_ on me for the _second_ time." He turned and slammed the door behind him. Storming up the stairs.

"Fletcher!" Skulduggery sighed. Getting up off the sofa and walked strait past Valkyrie like she wasn't even there.

He ran up the stairs after the boy and found him in Gordons study with his back to him.

"_What_ do _you_ want _now_?" He growled. Still not turning. "You want to wisk her off into the _master-Fuckin'-Bedroom_? That what_ you _want _to do_?"

"No." Skulduggery said. "I had no clue that you were in a relationship. It was my fault"

"But if Val' Loved me_ that much!_" He said. Injecting enthusiasm into his voice. "She would've _pushed YOU away_, Am i right?"

"Fletcher. I don't know _whats_ going on in _that girls _mind right now. I didn't have any intention of hurting you when i kissed your girlfriend. I didn't know"

"I know you didn't Skul. I can see that now. Its a forgivable mistake, You were gone for 3 years. But i can't believe she would go and _cheat on me AGAIN!"_

Skulduggery sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She cheated on me with _YOU" _He yelled again. Pointing at Skulduggery.

"Look. Make up your mind about the girl and _then _come and point the living daylights out of me" Skulduggery muttered. Walking out of the room.

Fletcher sat there. He had found out she had been cheating on him before. But he had accepted her back because he _loved _her. She had promised she would never ever cheat on him again. And she had done exactly that. He did love her, But he couldn't bring himself to forgive her. Not for the second time.

He got up, His arms pulled tightly around him. It felt like someone was sturing up his stomache. Making him feel sick. He trusted her, But it wasn't the same trust anymore. It was the kind of trust that you would lend someone 40p and they would pay you back, Not the kind of trust you would give when it came to beleiving in someone to tell the truth and be faithful.

Valkyrie was a two-timing skank. That was the only way Fletcher could think of her now. She was a player. She had tried to pull the wool over his eyes, And now, it looked like she was going to do the same to the great Skeleton Detective.

xXx

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie. She looked at him, But looked away when she replied.

"Because i didn't want to hurt you" She said.

"So you decided to let me all over you and it didn't _even occur_ to you that your _boyfriend_ might wonder in through the blinkin'-Bloody door?"

She looked away. She didn't want to get into a fight with Skulduggery. That would be like letting off a bomb in a petrol station.

Fletcher walked through the door. His head seemed to be held higher and his eyes seemed colder as he took a seat next to Skulduggery, Folding his arms across his chest and crossing his ancles. Mirroring Skulduggery's position.

"Now" He said. Anger clear in his voice. "I know your awnser to this question, Yet i am going to ask you it anyway. Are you going to chose who you want and get this over with?"

She looked at him. "I know what you think of me right now Fletch"

"Well done" Fletcher said. Giving a brutal laugh. "You got the idea. I wonder what you next idea is going to be. Maybe cheat on _Skulduggery_?"

"No. I still love you Fletch. But not as a boyfriend. As a _brother_"

"Then why didn't you just say that and end it. Instead of cheating on me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"_Hang on_" Skulduggery said. "If you saw Fletcher as a brother and not a lover, Then why did you go out with him again?"

"I wanted to hide feelings for someone else" She snapped.

"This sounds like a classic _love story_" Fletcher commented.

"_I know_.." Skulduggery muttured.

"I'm sorry, Okay? I don't want to be more of a _skank_ than i already _am_" She told them.

"Val don't..." Skulduggery sighed.

"It's true!-" She yelledm But was cut off by Fletcher.

"Look. What you did was a bit skanky, I know. But i think its time we went our separate ways. We can still be friends, But never girlfriend and boyfriend. Okay?"

"Fine by me" She said.

"Aslong as you promise not to argue. I absoloutly _hate it_." Skulduggery muttured.

"Promise" They both chimmed.

"Good"

"Anyway, I'm going" Fletcher said, Getting up and walking out of the room. They both said their goodbyes and once he was gone, Valkyrie caught Skulduggery in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry" She murmured into his chest.

"Don't worry, Lil' girl. I'll always be here for you" He said, Pulling her closer.

"Thankyou" She said. Burrying her face into him. Not wanting to let him go.


	45. Crush

"Flecher, Who was your first crush?" Tanith asked the boy. Skulduggery, Her, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Ravel and Flecher had all come round to Gordons mansion. Bored out of their minds.

"Amy Higgs at primary school" Fletcher replied. A smile on his face. "What about you?"

"Edward Flare" She smiled. "What about you Ghastly?"

Ghastly went a deep red and Skulduggery snorted loudly.

"That..." Ghastly said with Skulduggery trying not to laugh in the background. "I am not going to awnser"

"Oh _come on_" Tanith pleading and Skulduggery gave a manly giggle.

"Shut it Pleasant" Ghastly growled. His blush still not faltering.

Skulduggery laughed again.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" She pleaded.

"Because it is highly personal"

"As is all of our first crushes"

"Mine is different"

"A_ man_?"

"_NO_! Its...Recent"

"You mean...You have never fallen in love before?"

"No...I have kissed many girls. But its hard to fall in love when you look like me...Fear of rejection"

"You're cute"

He arched a eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh." He said and Skulduggery snorted again.

"Shut. Up." Ghastly growled at him again.

"Ravel?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes?" Came is reply.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Uh...I think it was _one_ of_ Skulduggery's _girlfriends..."

Everyone looked at him. "Okay, I admit it" Skulduggery said, Holding his hands up. "I was a bit of a dick"

Valkyrie smirked. "You still are"

Everyone laughed at her.

"Thankyou" He replied.

"Who was your first crush Skul'?" Tanith asked.

"Daniella Frost. _What_ a _disaster that _turned out to be..." He said.

"How?" Valkyrie asked.

"I got dared to kiss another girl infront of her. She didn't take it as a joke and slapped me"

"Yes. You _are _a dick"

"I was forteen at the time, Give me a break"

"Thats the age Valkyrie was when she had _her _first crush. And it was a_ special _one too" Tanith smirked.

Valkyrie looked at her and glared. But she said nothing.

"Cough it up Val" Fletcher grinned. "Who was he?"

"He's in this room and thats the end of it" Valkyrie declared.

"Is it me?" Fletcher asked.

"_God_ no" She muttured.

"Then who?" Ravel asked.

Everyone's eyes were on her and she turned a deep shade of pink. Knowing that _he _was staring right into her eyes. And _he _had been dragged through a portal which caused her to have a crush on _him_. But she would not admit it.

"You can tell me, Val" Came _his _voice. Sweet and inoccent. _His _jaw bone was resting on his hands.

She looked at _him_. "No"

"Why not?"

"Never mind"

"Do I know_ him_?"

"...Maybe"

"What does_ he _look like?"

"Never mind. It was ages ago-"

"But i can tell you still have feelings for _him_"

"That she does" Tanith smirked and recieved a glare from her.

"_Why_ do you keep on saying _him _in a weird way?" She asked.

"Because i am waiting for you to admit what you won't"

"What am i not admiting then?"

He indicated to the boys. "You love a boy in this room. Its not Flecher because you have already been out with him, Not Ghastly because your best friend is trying to get _her_ hooks in him-" He looked at Tanith when she glared. "-Its not Eskrine because he is already dating someone. That leaves only _one _person. Even_ Davina Marr _told me who you had a crush on. She said it was pathetic and highly ammusing-" She closed her eyes and looked down painfully. Remembering the memory. "-But i don't agree with her" Skulduggery finished.

"I have no intention of talking to you now" She grumbled.

He laughed. "Even if i said i had a crush on you too?" He said, Making eyes stare at him.

"Yes"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Since your_ that _childish"

"I'm not childish!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

She sighed and turned away from him.

"_Here we go_" Skulduggery said. "Silent treatment"

"What do you expect?" She muttered.

Skulduggery noticed Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and Fletcher silently get up. "We have to go" Tanith said.

"Why are you going?" Valkyrie asked.

"You need your privacy" Ghastly said and they walked out the door. Skulduggery nodded his goodbye's to them but Valkyrie just glared at the wall.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked. But she didn't look at him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Crossing his boney arms infront of him. "There is no point in ignoring me. I am not going to be going anywhere"

She growled angrily and got up. Storming out of the room. Skulduggery followed her into her room and she tried to shut the door on him, But he cought it and opened it.

"Valkyrie?" He asked again. Leaning against the door, Looking at her.

She shifted slightly. But didn't awnser him.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. "I _have _a crush on you" He said into her ear.

"Liar" She growled.

"What do i do to prove it to you?"

"Get lost"

He laughed and pulled her into him. His arms wrapped tightly around her so she couldn't escape.

"Tell me you love me" He said, Burrying his skull into her neck.

"Why should i tell you _that_?"

"Because i love you too"

"Prove it"

"Worst words to say to me, Little missy" He said. She managed to escape his arms but he pulled her back. She smashed into him and sent him down onto her bed.

"You know you want me to kiss you" He said. His tone husky as he reached to his facade tattoo. Golden hair fell across his face and his green eyes glistened.

"No, Because i don't want to fall in love with you again"

"Why not?"

"Because i regret _alot _when it comes to that subject"

"Your saying that you won't fall inlove with me because your scared of what you might do?"

"Yes"

"You told me you learned a lesson"

"But i don't want to hurt you Skul', Hurting Fletcher was bad enough"

He sighed. "I've been hurt before Val', I _really _have. And i know that you wouldn't cheat on me"

"Maybe _I _won't. But don't forget Darquesse_. She _can take over whenever she wants"

"You know she'll have me to deal with"

"I can't let her _hurt _you..."

"_I _can't let_ Vile _hurt _you_"

She sighed and looked away. Not wanting to reply.

Skulduggery swung his legs off the bed and stood. He walked over to Valkyrie and placed gentle hands on her hips. She turned to look at him. And unexpectedly got a gentle kiss on the lips.

She sighed. Knowing he wasn't going to give up. Skulduggery wasn't that type anyway. And kissed him back.

**I didn't really take much time on this...Sorry if its crap...**


	46. Shirt

Skulduggery finished putting on his trousers and began looking for his shirt. "Oh _crap_..." He cursed. Realising it was downstairs.

He could go downstairs. He knew everyone wouldn't be _too _shocked to see him shirtless just after he got his skin back. _Especially _when he had a good looking chest at that too.

He opened his bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He looked through the kitchen and in the washing machiene. But he couldn't find it. Skulduggery cursed. Knowing he was going to have to ask if anyone had seen it.

He walked into the livingroom shirtless. "Has _anyone _seen my _damn _shirt?"

Everyone turned to the culprit. Valkyrie.

She gave a innocent face to try and hide her grin as she put his shirt collar over her mouth. "Nice chest Skulduggery" She said.

He sighed. "_Please _give me my shirt back"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because i like seeing you shirtless"

Skulduggery couldn't help to small blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Can i please have my shirt back?"

"No"

He sighed and walked towards her. But she arched her back so he had to lean over her to try and get his shirt.

"Your chest is better from this angle" She grinned whilst her cheeks turned red.

He looked down at her. "You are never going to see me shirtless again"

"Won't i?"

"No"

"Then your not getting your shirt back"

"You're the most desperate teenager i have met"

"Thats awesome, I know your just as desperate"

"How?"

"There is a draw _full _of shirts up there..."

"But i wanted _that one_"

"Your_ just _as desprate as me"

"No i am not"

"Why not?"

"Because i am not running around_ stealing people's shirts_"

She grinned and threw the shirt to Tanith. Who cought it with one hand.

"Not bad" Tanith commented before throwing the shirt back to Valkyrie.

Skulduggery folded his arms. "Give me my shirt back"

"Or what? You'll kiss me to death?" Valkyrie grinned.

"Be carful of your choice of words, Cain" Ghastly warned.

"He would _actually_ kiss me?" She asked him.

"Yes"

"Then i'm keeping his shirt"

"You brought this on yourself Valkyrie..." Skulduggery said, Walking towards her. She got up and ran off.

"_Beware _of the master _bedroom_" Tanith giggled and Skulduggery glared before he ran out after the girl.

He chased her up the stairs and she ran down a corridor. Then she realised something.

She was at a dead end.

Valkyrie turned to see Skulduggery, Slowly walking up to her with a devilish grin on his face.

She licked her lips before talking. "I'm going to keep your shirt"

"And I'm going to kiss you. Just like you said" He smirked and stood infront of her with both hands firmly planted on the wall behind her.

"Why are you going to kiss me?"

"You make things _so _obvious..." He said. leaning into her.

"Do I?" She asked. Her lips almost touching his.

He laughed and kissed her. She put her arms on his shoulders and he forced her back against the wall. His hand closed around hers that was tightly clamped on the shirt. Valkyrie pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I told you your not having your shirt back"

"Oh for _christ's sake..._" Skulduggery muttered.

"Nope!"

"I'll give you another _kiss_" He smiled innoccently.

Valkyrie considered the offer. "_Fine_" She sighed.

He grinned big and kissed her. It wasn't long before Skulduggery's tounge was out, Running along her bottom lip and begging for entry, She let him in. And they had a battle of dominance. But it ended when Tanith rounded the corner.

"OH DEAR LOOOORRD!" Tanith yelled. Putting her hands over her eyes and running away. Skulduggery and Valkyrie laughed after her.

"I AM NEVER GOING NEAR YOU TWO AGAIN!" They heard her screech as she bolted down the stairs.

"I don't think she wanted to see that" Skulduggery smirked.

"Nope she didn't" She laughed.

"I got my shirt back by the way" He grinned and ran off. Valkyrie chassing after him.


	47. Jealous 1

**This one was suggested to me by Donald, So give him credit. Oh and there is language in this story. **

I sat down with my maths homework glaring at the thought of Skulduggery's new _girlfriend._ She is everything i'm not. That must be why Skulduggery picked her out of the crowd, 'Cos she was _beautiful_.

She had long curles of dark ginger hair that rolled down her back and a pale, Freckled face. Her bright emrield eyes glowed and her blood red lips were perfect. Mascara lined her eyes and her waist length leather coat showed off her tall, Thin figure. Tight skinny jeans were wrapped around her twig thin legs and her high heeled boots were gorgeous. Like I had said, She was everything i wasn't and i'm-

_Jeleous._

I growled a curse under my breath whenever she came into the room and my head would start screaming whenever she came for a small _chat _when i would be in _MY _ room.

She thinks she can do whatever she likes and she likes to be a slag whenever she is with Skulduggery and me, GOD I JUST WANT TO GET HER LITTLE GINGER HEAD AND-

_Don't worry. You don't listen to my murderous fantasies._

I growled in anger when i got a question wrong on my maths homework. Algebra is a shitty subject and i HATE it. JUST LIKE I HATE-

_I'll shut up now._

Skulduggery's _girlfriend _came into the livingroom and i let out a small curse. She flicked her hair away from her face and took a seat, A develish smile on her face.

"How are you, Kiddo?" She asked.

I looked up to glare at her. "_Fine_, Thankyou Natalie."

Natalie's smile grew. "Whats wrong with you today, Kiddo?"

"Things that are annoying." I snapped.

Natalie's smile had grown so her fangs were shown. Oh yes, I forgot to mention she was a _FUCKIN' VAMPIRE! _Yes. A VAMPIRE. Why is _Skulduggery_ going out with a_ Vampire _i do. Not. Know. "Care to share?" She asked. The fangs glistened and i just wanted to rip them out of her skull.

"No." I barked. Getting back to my maths.

There was a sigh from the doorway and i looked up to see Skulduggery. His mouse brown hair flicked across his face and his light blue eyes cloudy from tiredness. A grey suit hung loosly on his frame and a white shirt hung open. He looked like he had just dragged himself out of hell. Oh, And did i mention he is a COMPLETE HOTTIE?

"Hey sweetie" Natalie said sweetly and got up. Putting a swagger into her walk as she wandered up to him. Placing her hands on his chest. His arm found her waist and i looked away, Hating the sight of them.

"Val, We're all going out to dinner. Ghastly, Tanith, Ravel, Emma, Me and Natalie. Do you want to come?" He asked me.

I chewed my lip as i replied. "Sure"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Whats wrong?"

I stood. Anger bubbling through me when Natalie threw me a smirk. "Nothing." I snapped. "You shouldn't be caring about _me _anymore. You got more on your mind these days" I stalked out of the room. Leaving him. Leaving the guy i loved _behind._


	48. Jealous 2

I got into my room (Well, My room in Skulduggery's house) and i screamed, Kicking the chair. Why did i agree to come? Why didn't i just say no? Why didn't i fling a insult? Why didn't i do _anything?_ Because i was trying to get over the fact that Skulduggery didn't love me. He didn't want to go out with me. He had found someone _better_.

I sighed. Flopping down onto my bed. But my stupid god-damn phone went off. I picked it up, Seeing it was Tanith and awnsered it. "Hello?" I said. Tiringly.

"Hey!" She said brightly. Like she was ontop of the world. "You okay?"

"Yeah, You?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Whats up Val?"

"Nothing"

"Is it Natalie?"

I sighed. "Yes"

"What is she doing?"

"Purpously acting all slaggy around Skulduggery. Before long i will be saying somthing to them.."

"Just ignore her. She is trying to squeeze the tears outa you, So don't give into her. She says something you don't like, You gotter slap the bitch."

I laughed. "Sure Tanith"

"I got to go, Emma is dragging me into _New Look_"

"That shop is getting crap when it comes to clothes. You better go all around town"

"We are, Did you wanna join us?"

"Um..Sure, I'll meet you by the bus station at 12:00. I got to get out of this place"

Tanith laughed. "See you!"

"Bye" I smiled. Putting the phone down just as my bedroom door opened. I looked over my shoulder to Skulduggery. That groggy-ness hadn't left his features and he had no smile. My eyes narrowed and i gave a small sour look.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Tanith. And i am going _shopping _with her and Emma because there is no point in me being _here._" I snapped. My mind grinning at the pain in his eyes as i took out a sleavless top and denim shorts. A black waist length jacket and black converses. I quickly took out my thick rainbow socks and placed them with the rest of my clothes.

"Don't say it like that Val" He sighed.

"I'm going out with my _friends_. Have you got a problem with that?" I turned on him.

"No. Its just your acting like you hate me all the time"

"Nah, Your acting like i'm the 'Kiddo' that shouldn't be here."

"_What_?" He asked. "Can't you get along with _anyone_?"

"No i BLOODY CAN'T!" Raising my voice. He was asking for a argument, And he was going to get one.

"Val, Don't be like this-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him. "I'm not a Kid incase you didn't notice"

"This is_ my _house, Valkyrie."

"And _my _bedroom that _you _gave me"

"And i can easily take it back." He snapped.

I smirked at him. Big. "Fine."

His eyes widdened.

"I'll go, But you have no right to speek to me anymore you self-centred JERK!"

"Val, Don't-" He pleaded, Taking hold of my arm. But i pushed him away.

"_GET OFF ME!_" I yelled at him.

He sighed and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind him. I heared Natalie speek to him but he told her to leave him alone. And yes he did yell.

I got changed into my clothes and got out the suitcase, Throwing the stuff i had brought to Skulduggery's in it. I stood once i had zipped it up, Tall and strong. Just like Tanith tought me to, And walked out. I walked towards my bike. A 1938 Triumph Speed TWIN 500cc, It was a burgundy colour and i strapped my suitcase to the back. I swung a tanned leg over and started the bike up, Grinning as i speed away.


	49. Jealous 3

I grinned at Tanith and Emma as they walked up to me. Emma's long curley brown hair blew over her shoulders and her bright blue skinny jeans hung around her legs. Super man converses were on her feet and a strippy t-shirt showed her curves. A green hoodie hung open around her slender shoulders. Tanith beside her had gone for knee length shorts and converses with a white frilly blouse. Her blonde hair was pinned away from her face and a smile was planted on both of there lips.

_Yes, They were better than me._

I down myself on my looks because i think its true. No matter how much people tell me i am beautiful its not enough. I look in the mirror seeing a plan girl living a extrodinary life- No wait. Correct that. CRAP life at the moment.

_Don't worry. I won't start again._

Tanith and Emma smashed into me with a hug and i stumbled backwards. Managing to regain my footing as i laughed. "Hey guys" I smiled.

They pulled away. Worried expressions on they're faces. "What happened?" They pleaded. Well, I should have expected it.

"Well Natalie was pissing me off and i walked out of the room when Skulduggery came in. I was on the phone to you and as soon as i put the phone down Skulduggery came into my room at his house asking who was on the phone, I said it was you and that i had no point in being there with them. He kicked off a argument and i said that i get treated like a 'kid' all the time and he yelled at me asking why i can't get along with anyone, I told him to get out and he said it was _his _house and that he could take the room back that he gave me. I told him he can have it back and that he is a _self-centred jerk_, He tried to get me to stay but i told him to get off me and that is the end of that magnificant story."

_MAN that was alot to say._

Tanith sighed. "He's getting just as bad as _her_!"

"Val" Emma said. Her english accent strong. "Don't listen to them and show them what they are missin'. Get the most _gourgeous _dress and swing your hips when you walk into that dinnin' room. You got'hat?"

I grinned. "Sure."

"Lets get goin' then." She smirked and both of them took my arms, Leading me into the nearest shop.

xXx

I took a dress from the rail. We had been around 15 shops and only one of us had bought a dress - That would be Emma. She didn't have a care on how she looked to be honest.

The dress i was holding was a red thing that came above the knees. It was laced with glitter swirles and it was the colour of Ruby's. It was a nice dress, But it didn't match my style. Nor did it have the stunning look when i held it against me.

I sighed, Shoving it back onto the rails and began looking through the rest. There were green ones and blue ones, Yellow and black. But none cought my eye. Even if they were beautiful.

"Hey Val!" Tanith yelled, I looked at her to see her holding a cream dress that ended at the front above her knees and the back at her ancles. The front was decorated with little diamonds and glitter flowers at one hip. It was strapless and around the top of the dress it was lined by black feathers that had tips of cream. There was a pair of black leather fingerless gloves attatched to it. To put it in better words, It was BEAUTIFUL.

"Me, wear _that_?" I asked. My eyes wide.

"Dude, _Fuck_ yeah!" Emma yelled.

"Don't you like it?" Tanith asked. Her face had fallen.

"I love it! Its just i don't think it would look right on me..."

"TRY IT ON." Emma yelled. Dragging me to the nearest changing room and throwing me in. I got changed into the dress and checked my reflection before i went out to them. I looked better than i had thought i would.

"That-" Emma said.

"-Is-" Tanith said.

"Georgeous!" They squeeled together.

"You_ rehersed _that" I muttered.

"No we did not. You look amazin' in that!" Emma yelled.

"Oh SHIT." Tanith cursed staring at something.

"_Fuck_ its _Natalie_!" Emma yelled. Throwing me back into the changing room. I shook as i took the dress off, Making sure to fold it up so _lady fang _wouldn't see it. I heard Tanith talking to Natalie outside.

"Ello" Natalie chirped. "Whatcha doing here, Girls?"

"_Shopping_." Tanith muttered.

"Mind if i join you?"

"Yes" Emma snarled as i came out of the changing rooms. Fully dressed in my normal clothes. Keeping the dress hidden from Natalie.

"Hey kiddo" She said. That ruthless look coming strait at me. "What are you keeping hidden there?" She pleaded.

"Spoilers." I teased back.

"Ow, I thought we trusted eachother by now."

Emma went to say something snappy, But Tanith clamped her hand over her mouth. "We _do _trust you. We just don't want to _tell_ you." Tanith said grudgingly as Emma tried to pry her hands loose from her mouth.

"Ya'know Valkyrie" Natalie said. Inspecting her nails. "You made Skulduggery very upset. He won't look at me now."

_GOOOOOOOD. _My mind grinned. But i couldn't say such a thing. "Tough, Innit?"

Natalie arched a eyebrow at me. "I thought you cared about him."

"Not anymore"

"Why?"

"_You _don't need to know"

"You _fancy_ him don't you?" Natalie smirked. "Thats why you _hate _me"

"Yeah, USED to _fancy_ him. Don't anymore since he turned into a jerk-"

"Because-"

"-Of _you, _You slutty _skank._" I hissed. Tanith grinned and Emma snorted in laughter through Tanith's hand.

Natalie's eyes turned cold. "You realise _what _i am, _Don't_ you?"

"Yeah, But do _you_ realise what_ i am _aswell?"

"Yeah. A jealous_ bitch_."

"I killed twenty of your brothers when i was _thirteen, _Imagine what i could do _now_" I snarled. Grinning all the while.

Natalie stood straiter in her heels. "You'll pay for it" She said. Turning on her heel and walking away when she realised she had lost the argument.

We all looked at eachother and burst out laughing. Giggling like mad. "That was a _classic!" _Tanith said.

"WELL SAID, LOVE!" Emma yelled. Getting weird looks from other shoppers. But not caring.

"Dude, We better get Tanith a dress!" I giggled.

"Man that was _funny_!" Tanith laughed as she looked through the dresses.

"That's not all the pay-back we're gonna get" Emma said.

"No, Its not" I said as Tanith pulled out a glittery black dress that had full length sleeves and came above the knees. Like mine, It had black feathers on the shoulders. "I like this one" Tanith smirked.

"Lets get goin' then girls," Emma said in a sexy voice, Making a group of boys turn and stare at us as we walked towards the counter to pay for our dresses.


	50. Jealous 4

**Knew you would like this :L **

Around three days later, Me, Tanith and Emma were bolting around the house, Getting ready for the dinner with the rest of the gang. I don't know why, But i was kinda looking forward to this. Probably because i get to see Natalie's reaction when i come in.

Tanith and Emma burst into my room once i had finished slipping into my dress, Demanding they do my make-up and hair. I know its a bad idea, But do i give a damn?

"Right!" Emma declared. Her usually tied back hair now hanging loosly around her exposed shoulders. "I'll do the hair, Tanith your on the make-up"

"Yes Ma'am!" Tanith said. Saluting as they both pinned me into a seating position on the end of my bed.

Tanith ran to my dressing table, Taking make-up box and sitting infront of me, She began to do my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them as i felt hot curlers touch my hair.

"Because you need to look your best." Tanith said. Placing a hand around my eyes as she did the eyeliner.

"For who?"

"_Skulduggery_" They both groaned. Emma pulled the curlers out of my hair and began working on another section.

"Why _him_?"

"We can't have him going out with a _slut_" Tanith smirked.

"Then why _me_?"

"You're _perfect_ for eachother" Emma said. Making me arch a eyebrow.

"Don't do that!" Tanith yelled at my expression. "You'll ruin my work!"

"Fine.." I muttered.

Tanith told me to close me eyes and she began to add something to her already done work on my eyes. Once she was done, I opened my eyes to her grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see" She chimmed back.

Emma finished curling my hair and began pushing it around my shoulders, Giving it volume before she hairsprayed it in. "You almost done Tanith?" She asked as Tanith added a little foundation to my face.

"Almost you?"

"Jus' need to do somethin' quick.." She replied. Coming round and putting my fringe over one eye. I looked up at her and she grinned like a mad woman.

"Look in the mirror!" She yelled. I stood up on my heels and walked towards it, My mouth dropping open at my reflection.

The dress glistened like it did in the shop. I placed a black, Fingerless gloved hand on my hip that had the glittery flowers coming from. My bust looked bigger with the black feathers that were ontop of them and my tanned legs were shown. My hair hung in locks over my shoulders and my thick fringe covered one eye that was fully made up with mascara and eyeliner. I had dark shadows outlining them and my facial features glowed. I gave my reflection a smile before turning to my friends.

"This is a little over the top for a dinner" I said.

"No, We were asked to dress you up like this and for us girls to show Natalie up" Tanith smirked.

"By who?"

"Eskrine and Ghastly" Emma laughed.

"They don't like her either?"

"No!" They yelled at the same time.

I arched a eyebrow. "I'm surprised"

"Don't be, It was expected since she is a Vampire" Tanith muttered.

"True, But thats racisism" They laughed histericly and i shook my head. "Its true!" I told them.

"We better get ready, Love" Emma said.

"I'll meet you downstairs" I grinned and walked out, Walking down the stairs. I heard my phone going off and i picked it up, Mentally scowling at the name i saw.

"_What_?" I barked down the phone.

"_Christ_ Valkyrie! I only phoned to ask if you were going!" Came Skulduggery's voice.

"Why do _you _care?"

"Because i want to talk to you, I didn't mean what i said a few days ago-"

"Then maybe you should of thought about that before you said it" I snapped. Hanging up on him.

I walked over to the mirror in the livingroom, Checking my reflection to see if it wasn't all some hilucination, But it wasn't. I had turned from the ugly duckling into the white swan. And i'm close to jumping for joy about it.

I think Natalie will try and attempt to bet my good looks, But will fail. Skulduggery will probably keep on attempting to talk to me through the whole god-damn thing. I had told him that i didn't want to know him anymore, Yet he still talks to me. Hoping i will reply to him one day. Which i can garantie will be a long time to come...Or...Well, That'll only happen if he gets rid of Natalie. I know she is going to do something oneday and give me the blame for it. And i will have my life destroyed because of her. AGAIN.

My phone rang again and i picked it up, Noticing it was Ravel Calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to pick you girls up in 15 minutes, Is that okay?" He asked as i heard clicking of heels down the stairs.

"Sure, See you" I smiled.

"See you!" He said back. Hanging up as Tanith and Emma wandered in.

Tanith was wearing the glittery black dress with full sleaves. Her eyes outlined by mascara and her hair dead strait as it was placed over her shoulders. She was wearing 4 inch black heels and lipstick that blended with her skin tone.

Emma had gone into the same style as me. A golden full length silk dress hung around her and cut low around her bust. Her frizzy hair had been frizzed up even more and she wore gloves like me. I could tell Tanith had done her make-up aswell. "Is Eskrine comin' to pick us up then?" She asked. Smiling her glistening white smile.

"Yes" I awnsered. "You both look amazing, By the way"

"Thankyou Val" The smiled and around 10 miniutes later, Ravel knocked on the door, But his mouth dropped open when he saw us.

"What?" I said. My voice had taken a husky tone. "We can dress up when we want to"

Tanith and Emma walked towards the car infront of us, A classic 1963 S type jaguar that was black and cream was parked infront of us. I turned to Ravel - "Who's is this?" I asked.

"Skulduggery's" He replied. Looking down.

"Why are you borrowing _Skulduggery's_ car?" I questioned as he opened the door for us to slip in the back.

"Never mind" He said, Attempting to close the door, But my hand closed on his scarf, Holding him were he was. "Tell me"

"He requested it" He said. My eyes widdened and i let go of his scarf. Turning to give the two girls next to me a accusing look.

"Wern't us" The said. And they weirn't lieing either.

I sat back in my seat. Wondering why Skulduggery had sent Ravel to us with this car and why he hadn't let Ravel bring his own.


	51. Jealous 5

Ravel opened the door and held out a hand to me, I took it and he helped me gently out of the car. As he did the same with the others, I amired the building we had come to.

It was a giant mansion of some sort and it was painted gold. Gardens surouded the area and there was a fountine infront of me. Two lion statues gaurded the front doors and a horse and cart stood just outside the entrance.

"Are we going in that?" I questioned, Pointing towards it.

"No, Its there for a wedding i think..." Ravel replied.

"Well..Shall we go in?" Tanith asked awkwardly.

"Yes" Ravel said.

"You are no good for Parties, Tanith" Emma sighed and we all linked arms with Ravel inbetween me and Tanith and walked into the mansion.

I breathed out as i looked obove me. The ceilings were covered in carvings and the floor was laced with red and gold carpet. Crystal chandaliers hung from the ceiling and Crystal lamps hung on the walls. The walls were cream with a gold stripe running through them and there was a fire place covered in carvings and beautiful paints. Marble pillars held the room up. A waiter apeared out of nowhere and gave a small bow to us. His hair brushed from his face, He looked in his twenties.

"Welcome to_ Osbourne House_" The man said. **(A/N - Yes i do come from the**_** isle of wight**_**!)**

"Thankyou" Ravel said. His voice had changed and he sounded all posh like. "Were are we taking dinner?" He asked.

"Follow me, Sir" He said. Leading us all out into the carved corridors and carpeted floors. We finally came to a room that made me catch my breath. The ceiling was covered in gold, Blue, Green and cream carvings. The walls were a warm pink and there was paintings of famous monaches hanging on the walls. A black grand fireplace was burning in the middle of one of the walls and had a golden engraved mirror hanging above it. The dark wooden floor was covered with a layer of burgundy carpet and a table infront of me was covered in a pure white sheet. Beautiful curtains hung over the gigantic windows and small wooden sideboards decorated parts of the room.

I saw Natalie sat at one end of the table with Skulduggery next to her. She looked at me and gave me a sour look. But when Skulduggery looked at me however, He _stared._

"Hey!" I said brightly to everyone. Ghastly looked up from next to Skulduggery to grin big at me for some-reason.

"Valkyrie," Ghastly said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" I chirped. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face as i glanced at Skulduggery, Who was still staring. "How are you?"

"Perfect" He grinned and then turned to Tanith- "Miss Low, You stunning this evening" He said. His voice low and husky.

"Thankyou, Mr Bespoke. I say the same to you" She said, Pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Good god, Tanith" Emma smirked. "You _still _fail!"

"Shu'up"

Emma laughed and took a seat infront Tanith, Leaving me with no option to sit infront of Skulduggery. And next to Natalie.

I took a seat infront of him, Noticing his grey suit and loose tie. His blue eyes drifted up to me and back down again. I made NO attempt to talk to him.

"So Valkyrie" Came Natalie's voice. "How are you. I see you look...Georgeous this evening" She stammered. I managed to keep my smirk contained untill Emma wispered in my ear- "Told ya so"

I turned my smirk into a smile and attempted to continue the conversation. "Thankyou. I like your dress to" She was wearing a blue dress that came above her knees and showed alot of her breasts. It was decorated beautifly, But it didn't match her yellow hair.

"Cheers, Were did you find it?" She asked. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Remember where we ran into you?_ There_." I said. Putting my chin on my joint fists.

"Oh _there_. I don't like that place, Usually they sell _rags_ for dresses" She shrugged.

"I find it has got_ good taste_"

Skulduggery sent a full scale glare at Natalie and she gave him a innocent look. "You okay Val?" He asked me.

"Yep. You?" I said. Not looking at him.

"_Fine_. And you do realise that was a attempted to _start_ a _conversation_"

My eyes met his when i looked up. A sly smile on my face. "What if i _don't want _to take part in that _conversation_?"

He sighed. His shoulders slumped a little and one hand touched the fork infront of him, Whilst the other was clenched into a fist and his head rested on it. His eyes still locked onto mine. "Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"_Well_, Were to _start_..." I began, But Skulduggery had lost a small amount of his temper.

"I _did say _that i was _sorry_" He snapped.

"_Was _or _are_?" i said and Emma gave out a low whistle then a noise that sounded like a bomb going off.

"_Are_"

"Oh _really_? 'Cos it certainly doesn't seem like it"

"You didn't awnser my _question._" He snapped. "_Why _are you being like this?"

"I don't like _heartless JERKS._"

"Is that your favourote insult now?"

"No, My favouroute insult is-"

The waiters put our roast dinners infront of us. I picked up my fork and put it in a peice of meat, But didn't eat it.

"Thankyou" I said sweetly and turned to Skulduggery. "You self worshiping _dick head_. Fucking twat and a ass hole. Prick, Bastard and a right _player_. If you _ever _want to muck around with people's _feelings_ again, Go and fuck your girlfriend, You got that?" I said. Grinning.

His eyes narrowed. "_You're _the one calling _me _that? God, Coming from a girl who slags off boys" He said as he and the rest of them picked up they're forks and began eating.

I smiled. "I do regret doing that to Fletcher, But still, You diserved every word i said to you"

"Oh did i?" He said, Arching a eyebrow as he placed food in his mouth.

"Yeah"

"Ouch that _hurt_" He said sarcasticly.

"Couldn't care if it did." I said as i chewed on a peice of meat.

"By the way," He said. Leaning forward in his chair. "I'm _engaged _and _you _arn't_ invited_" I snorted loudly and Emma giggled.

"Then why am i at this _dinner_? Why did you try to impress me with the _flashy car_? Why even _call _me?" I challanged. I could see that he was taken a little aback by me.

"Cos i thought you would forgive me"

"_Bull shit_." I said and Emma snorted with laughter.

"You find this _funny_?" He asked her. Turning on her.

"Yeah i do. Funny thing is Mr Pleasant-" She said. Leaning against the table. Chewing on something as she spoke."You used to do _anythin'_ for Valkyrie. You were _always _there for her. You _always _hugged 'er when she cried. But no more, Now, You have kicked 'er out'a your life. Why Mr Pleasant, _Why_?" She smirked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes. I think its the girl you got next to ya" She said her eyes locked onto Natalie. "Ever'time she saw Valkyrie, She would do somethin' to hurt 'er. I don't like this, So please keep your _animal_ friend from doing so."

I giggled. "I agree."

"I am not a _animal_" Natalie snarled.

"Put your jaws away love, You'll scare the wai'er" Emma said, Waving a hand.

"Is this all you came for?" Ravel asked. Staring between us all. "A little banter?"

"No." I said. Turning to Skulduggery. "You ask why i'm being like this? Let me tell you-"

"Here comes the bomb-Shell!" Emma and Tanith said in-time.

"After what i called you, I _LOVED _you before _she _came along. So why don't you add that all together and go and sit in a corner and think about what you did."

I could see it in his eyes. He was hurt. But he didn't reply to me. He just carried on with his meal. And he didn't speak to me or anyone else for the rest of the night.


	52. Jealous 6

**Donald, Thankyou for these BRILLIANT detectives. Oh and i know how much ye all been lookin' forward to thiss...**

Is been **SIX MONTHS **since i have heard a word from Skulduggery and Natalie. Ever since that dinner at _Osbourne House_, He never called me, Never visited my house, Never even _asked _about me. Its like he had put me in the shadows and good thing to.

Alot has happened in the past few months. Tanith and Emma got attacked by something and they don't know what it is. They came staggering into the Sanctuary, Covered head to toe in their own blood. With no memory of what happened. And its my job to find out_ what _did it.

I have been tracking the person down for 3 months, Finding out that they had lived along 3 Greens Road. We raided the place, Only to find a bed, Chains and a hairbrush with ginger hair knotted into it. My suspicions had arose to a _familiar person_, But they were confermed when i came across a photo and bags to contain blood. Natalie had attacked my friends, However, When i took the hair into the Sanctuary for confermation of the _suspect_, It turns out it was her but she had gone by a different name. Her true name was _Elizabeth Victoria Bloodmoon_, Who was wanted for major damage to _four _Sanctuarys and countless attacks of Mortals. She had been on the run for 2 years and it turns out, I have found her. And i am going to arrest her.

_Careless that its her Wedding Day._

Myself, Deadman Chicken, Catriona Peyton and around twenty cleavers walked up to the church.

Deadman was wearing a black suit jacket with a red tie, Polished black shoes and black jeans with a fist on fire logo. He had deap blue eyes and refined features. He was slim and tall with dark hair brushed off his face and dark sunglasses placed on his head. He was a highly trained adept with a few neormancer tricks up his sleave in the figure of a gun.

Catriona wore a protective red jumper with the same logo and black protective trousers. Big biker boots covered her feet and her hand was placed on a Nina sword that was another little neormancer trick. She was fast and quick and one to rely on.

"Ya'know," Deadman said. His English accent strong. "We're about to crash a weddin'..."

I looked back at him. "Sure we are"

"You purpously wanted to do it today, Didn't you?" Catriona said with a playful smile.

"Yep"

"They say she is gettin' married to _Skulduggery Pleasant_." Deadman pointed out.

"That she is." I said. Letting my voice change at me hearing his name.

"You...Don't like him anymore?" Catriona asked. Sounding shocked.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

I stopped to turn and glare at them full on. This was a situation that i did not need to be reminded of. "Doesn't matter. All we are here for is _her, _Nothin' else. _Okay_?"

"Fine" Deadman said. Holding up his hands.

I took a breath before talking. "Right, You Cleavers can burst through the side doors and line up against either walls at my signal. Deadman, You and Catriona jump down off the first floor viewing point with me. Whatever Mr Pleasant says to me, I want you to ignore it. He's been like it for_ damn well months_."

Catriona nodded. "And if he decides to attack us?"

"You are granted permision to beat him_ senseless_" I smirked.

"Thankyou"

"Lets get going." I said, The Cleavers got to the side doors and waited there, Me and the others climbed up the stone walls and i got in through a open window, Helping in the others. They stood there in the gloom and watched me, I put a finger to my lips showing that they had to be silent. I pointed down, Showing that _she _was at the alter with _him. _She was wearing a stunning gown and it hurt me to know that i was having to interupt this. But it was my job now, So it was _tough._ And Ravel had asked me to interupt this event and Ghastly had agreed saying that the whole thing was a bad idea.

I cupped my hands over my mouth, Letting out a loud, High pitched whistle. The Cleavers burst through both side doors, Swords out and they lined the walls, Not taking they're eyes off Natalie. WELL, Elizabeth.

I picked up a chair and sumersaulted off the viewing rail, Bringing the chair under me and i landed on it. Crossing my legs at the ancles and folding my arms. Deadman and Catriona landed in a crouch behind me, Gun and sword in hand. I looked strait at Skulduggery, Right in the eye as he glared at me.

"Don't mind me," I said. Waving my hand. "I'm only here to arrest someone. Otherwise i wouldn't have turned up to _Lady Dracula's wedding_"

"_Who_ are you here to arrest Miss Cain?" _Elizabeth _asked.

I arched a eyebrow at her. "Why you ask?"

"Because i want to_ know_." She snapped.

"I said _why_, _Elizabeth_"

Her eyes widdened.

"Elizabeth Victoria Bloodmoon. Your under arrest for attacks on four Sanctuary's around the globe, Attacks on Mortals and Attempted murder of Tanith Low and Emma Lightning. Anything you do say will be used as evedence, So_ shut the fuck up_." I said. Taking handcuffs out of my pocket.

"Awh, My little Kiddo's playing detective" She smiled.

I stood. "I must say, 'Liz, That dress looks lovely" I walked slowly towards her.

"You say lovely things just before your about to arrest me, Infront of the man _you love_?"

"Yes. _Right infront of him_." I grinned.

"Revenge is a messy thing" She giggled.

"It is that" I nodded.

"Why today Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked. "Couldn't you wait?"

"Special request"

His eyebrows furrowed. "By whom?"

"Why do _you_ need to know?"

"It was Eskrine and Ghastly wasn't it?" He said, Nodding.

"Yes it _was_!" They both yelled as they stood. "I couldn't stand another miniute of this _bull-shit_!" Ghastly cursed.

"You lot are lovely friends, I tell you" He cursed at them.

"You know, You're cute when you're angry" I sniggered at Skulduggery as i cuffed Elizabeth. I shoved her infront of me, Grinning when she turned to glare at me.

"Thats cool, Your cute when you arrest the girl i was about to marry out of pure _jealousy_"

"Nah mate," I said. "I'm doing my job and all the requirements. With _no _feelings envolved what-so ever."

"Prove it" He smiled. Walking up to me so he loomed over me.

"I'll hurt you" I said. As i slipped the knife out of my sleeve. Thankful Skulduggery didn't notice.

I went to plunge it into his arm, But he grabbed my wrist. Holding it a few inches away from his shoulder. "Thats not very nice, Is it?"

I grinned and flashed out a gun in a millersecond. Holding it against his head. "I know what you'd do and i know how to react."

He flashed a grin back at me. His other hand closing around the wrist that held the gun. "You couldn't shoot me. However many times you have told yourself you don't love me, There is always a pit in the bottom of your heart saying you do."

"True" I nodded.

"Then why attempt it?"

"Cause you as much pain as you caused me" I smiled.

"Like Elizabeth said, Revenge is a messy thing" He said, Then he snatched the gun from my grip and placed it against my head and i had nothing to do but hold his wrist.

"You think you're the only one with pain? I had to watch you play around with boys, Watch you cheat, Watch you slip away. I went with_ her _to get my mind off you"

"How sweet" I told him.

"Are those feelings you have growing?" He asked.

"Like me, They do whatever they want"

He let a grin form. "Then why try to kill me?"

I snached the gun from his grip and placed it in the place were his heart was. The silver chain attaching it to my belt glistened. "Because you always hurt me"

"I know i hurt you" He said. Snatching my knife from my grip and placing it against my neck.

"You promised you would never do such a thing." I said as i took hold of his tie, Threatening to pull it tight around his neck.

"I promised i would never _physicly _hurt you."

"Then why hurt me _emotionaly?_ You know it hurts _more._"

"I didn't know i did, I tried to keep my feelings away from you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So what are we going to do now since you arrested my to-be wife and you're holding a gun against my head?" He smiled.

"How should i know?" I said. But there was twinkle in his eyes that said he was going to take control of this whole thing.

"What a waste of a perfectly good wedding, Valkyrie." Someone said. I turned to see Catriona and Deadman grinning at me.

"Excuse me?" I said, I looked at Skulduggery who was wearing a devilish smirk and a gleam to his eyes. "I don't even have a _dress. _So_ no._" I said curtly and untangled myself from Skulduggery. I went to walk past the two detectives, But Catriona summoned a wall of shadows and Deadman had lightning crackling in his left hand.

"I'll make ye one, Love" Said a voice. I reconsized it was Emma and she wheeled herself in on a wheel-chair. Well, wheeled herself in means having rockets strapped to either wheel. She rotated her hand and white snow from no-where formed around me, Forming a long white dress that was simple and was fully sleaved. I looked down at myself as a diamond tiara formed on my head and looked back at Emma.

"You never said you could do that" I mumbled.

"I have a few tricks up me sleave, Now get married" She ordered and i turned to Skulduggery. Looking at him in the eye.

"I'll never trust you." I said.

"You never did" He grinned, Holding out a hand to me, I don't know why, But all the hate left me and i took that hand, Almost _shaking _as i got married to_ Skulduggery Pleasant_. With Emma cheering like a madwoman in the background.

**That be the end of the lovely story, I now have to come up with another one that will keep you on a cliff. Damn me for me and my friends being so GOOD. Damnnnn...**


	53. Blackthorn Academy 1

**Yes i did delete**_** The Case **_**chapter. Because i have a BETTER more AWESOME idea. It came to me whilst i was layin' in bed and i have just realised it ties into one of the requests in the review section. So, This is a new story for ye all. **

Valkyrie looked at her watch. It was HALF AN HOUR past 10 and the woman she had phoned up said that she was going to meet her there at 10. Not 10:30. This woman probably found it amusing that she was being forced into waiting her in the freezing cold of December, Waiting for her.

She heard heels clicking against the ground and she whirled around to look at beautiful woman, Dressed in a navy blue trousered pinstrip suit and red nails. Her lips matched her nails and her black curley hair was pinned to one side, The curles stretching down to the bottom of her stomache and a gun was hidden in her suit jacket. Lilac-Grey eyes glistened when she reconized Valkyrie and she stopped. Giving Valkyrie a devilish look.

"The name is Amelia Jones." The woman said, She had a deep, Sexy voice that could lur any boy in. She held out a hand and Valkyrie shook it wairily.

"Why did you call me?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Why?"

"Its not the why, You should be worrying about. Valkyrie Cain." Amelia said. Walking towards her. "Its the when" She said, Touching her shoulder, Making everything go black.


	54. Blackthorn Academy 2

**Its going to be fun writing this..**

Valkyrie woke in barn that was filled with hay. She groaned and rolled over, Banging her head on the stone floor. She cursed and a hand touched her shoulder, She looked up the Amelia, Who was wearing a medevil dress and was carrying school uniform over her arm.

"Where the _hell _am I!" Valkyrie asked. Looking around her.

"Took you back in time a few years, Baby doll. You're in the 1600's and you're attending BlackThorn Academy for Sorcerers. So i suggest you get changed behind a pile of hay and get going."

"_What_?" Valkyrie screached. "I am _not _attending any _academy _when i don't even know why i have been dragged back in time four hundred years. Let alone not _having any deondrant!"_ Amelia rolled her eyes at the girl, She knew she would've freaked out the way she was.

"There is a boy going to school here that we want you to keep you're eye on for a little while." She said. "And here is a bottle of deodrant!" She cursed. Throwing it at her.

"You got some perfume aswell?" Valkyrie asked sweetly, And was given a bottle of Hollister strawberry perfume. "Thanks!" She said. Running behind a hay bush and getting changed, But as she did, She spoke to Amelia. "Why do you need_ me_?"

"Because your a_ Official Santuary Detective_. Even if you _are _only _16_" Amelia said. Rolling her eyes again. "We couldn't get Skulduggery, He would be a little _too _obvious to..Don't worry"

"Who?" Valkyrie asked as she sprayed herself with the deodrant.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Amelia replied as Valkyrie came out of hiding. She was wearing a black School blazer that had white lines outlining all the trims and the colar. A red blouse hung around her frame underneith the blazer and a black skirt was on her waist. Black knee high socks were pulled up her legs and black boots were loosly tied up around her ancles.

"This isn't the kind of thing i was expecting for a academy in the 17th centuary." Valkyrie paused.

"Its a _Magical _academy. They do what they want. Regardless of rules."

"Right.."

"Come on. Where ment to be meeting everyone in the grand hall in a minuite." She said as she handed Valkyrie a bag, It was a black leather with blue clips and buckles. "Keep your stuff in the there" She said, Letting Valkyrie pile in all her stuff before they began there walk into the school grounds.

xXx

Valkyrie stood there nervously behind Amelia behind the giant black oak doors that led into the grand hall. Amelia adjusted the dress around her, It was a full length black thing that had a boddic which was pulled tightly around her chest. She carried a sword in a belt around her waist and her black curley hair was stretching down her back. The devilish look was back in her eyes.

A woman walked up to them. She looked to be in her 60's and she was wearing black robes. Pure silver hair was cut below her ears and was carfully curled. She had brown eyes and big, round glasses. Although she looked like a innocent old woman, Valkyrie didn't doubt she was dangerous.

"Hello, My dear" She said in a croaky voice, Giving Valkyrie a pat on her hands. She turned to Amelia and smiled. "Miss.." She trailed off, But was awnsered.

"Jones" She smiled. "This is my daughter Valkyrie Cain." She said. Indicating to Valkyrie who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What a beautiful name" The woman sighed and smiled at the same time. "My name is Mrs Scáth"

_Shadow. _Valkyrie emediatly thought, The Irish translation of Shadow. She was a Neormancer.

"It is your turn to go in now," The woman said, Pushing them towards the door. "Go, Go!" She said.

Amelia looked at Valkyrie before pushing open the door, Rows of teenagers sat on chairs at tables turned their heads to stare at them. Amelia walked with a stride up the the headmaster, Who was a tall, Strong man with black hair that was brushed off his face. He looked to be growing old with the clearly visable white streakes through his hair and he had a stubble around his face. He turned to them, His long black coat and black suit flowing around his frame. "Please welcome, Miss Jones and her daughter, _Valkyrie Cain_." He grinned, The teens at the tables whistled and cheered and Valkyrie stood there awkwardly, Looking down at her boots.

"Miss Jones is a highly trained Adept and her daughter her is a Neormancer-" He began, But was cut off by Amelia.

"-No, She's a Elemental with Neormancer powers. Thats what makes my little_ Baby Doll _so _dangerous_" She grinned, putting a arm around Valkyrie who grinned and put a arm around her.

"Wow, Isn't that a coincidence. My son who goes to this school shares the same ability." He said. That was when Valkyrie noticed how velvety his voice was. How tall he was. How he was wearing a suit. How-

_Buggeration. _Valkyrie's mind cursed, Just before the man called out to his son.

"Skulduggery, Were the _heck _are _you_?" He cursed. A young boy around Valkyrie's age pushed himself off the wall and stood strait, Revieling how tall he was. He had golden hair that ended just below his ears and a fringe that was sprayed across his grey eyes - They had golden rims and lilac hints that blended perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. He was broad shouldered and strong muscled underneith his school uniform, which was just like Valkyrie's.

"Yeah?" He called back. Yep, That was him alright. And all the girls were sending Valkyrie death glares.

"Maybe you should come and meet the girl who shares a ability with you." He smirked. Skulduggery took long, Slow strides up the aile towards her. He stood there, infront of her his eyes fixed onto hers.

"I don't know why, Little missy" He said, Picking up a strand of her hair. "But it feels like i _should_ know _you. _And yet, I have not heard who the _devil _you are." Valkyrie's eyes widened and she looked away. Fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Your_ cute_" He said, A smile playing across his lips. But she didn't reply. "Not _talkative_, Is she?" He asked Amelia who nodded.

"Shut your face, Pleasant." Valkyrie growled and Skulduggery narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know my last name?" He asked, whipping his head towards her and she fixed a glare on him, Not responding.

"Being like that, Skulduggery" Said a voice. "Won't get you anywhere with the new girl"

"Shut your face, Eskrine." Skulduggery grumbled. Turning away from Valkyrie and walking away, Taking his place agaist the wall again.

Valkyrie looked out of the corner of her eye at Eskrine, He was the same, Just..._Younger_. He didn't have all the features he did back in 2011, But she could still tell it was him. He turned to Skulduggery and grinned. "Thats your _perfect_ match, Mate"

"I'll shoot you." Skulduggery replied.

"I'll shoot the_ both _of you if you call out again" Growled Mrs Scáth. Giving them both glares. They shut up and looked sheepishly at the ground, But Ravel looked up to her and gave that glistening grin and a devilish wink.

"Yori Lovegrowth" Skulduggery's dad called. "Show these people to the guest dorms."

"Which ones, Sir?" Yori said. She had long blonde hair that stretched all the way down her back and was thin as a rake.

"The ones near_ my _quarters."

"But their still not ready yet, Sir"

"Oh?" He said. He looked back at the teachers behind him who gave shrugs saying they didn't know and he looked back and Yori. "Then take them to my quarters, I'll send them to another room from there." He said. But Valkyrie hadn't really took any notice, She was to buisy noticing the fact that Skulduggery's eyes kept on darting to her, Then darting away.

Yori skipped up to them, Her uniform flowing around her. "Come with me" She said. Amelia and Valkyrie both exchanged looks before they walked out the doors.

"I must admit." Valkyrie said. "That was a short introduction.."

Yori looked back at her and smiled. "He is no good at speeches, But _really _good at his job"


	55. Blackthorn Academy 3

Valkyrie looked around the room she was being led into. It was a typical livingroom for this year in time. The carpets were decorated with gold and burgandy circles with amazing carvings, In the centre, A white flower blossoming was sewn into the paturn. The walls were cream but decorated with pure gold swirls, Little decorations of gold were evenly spaced when the top of the walls met the beautiful ceiling, Which was filled with golden and brown carvings. And in the centre, A crystal chandalier hung. It still held all its candles, Which burned brightly. Two golden sofas were placed in the middle of the room facing the glass coffee table that had papers and books piled on it. The doors which they had entred through had a frame which was decorated with gold and brown. There was mirrors in the doors which had a golden decoration and on the upper half, They had squares which had brown carvings around a sun shaped peice of gold and above the door frame, There was a creast. The frame, Carved like everything else in gold, But inside, The sword that were crossed over were a deep red with a lion that was carved in colour baring its jaws. Most likely Skulduggery's family creast. The pillars on the far wall outlined the window and a cream fireplace burned quietly with yet another peice of golden decoration above it. There was a white grand piano that was placed in one corner of the room and Valkyrie breifly wondered who played the instrament.

"Makes you stop, Doesn't it?" Said a voice, And Valkyrie looked over to a woman stood with both hands delecatly placed on the chair.

"Yeah" Valkyrie said. Staring at the woman. She had golden hair that tumbled all the way down her back, It was thick and wavy with slightly dark hints in the roots. Pale and beautifully kept skin glowed under her long cream dress. Which was decorated with little gems and the sleaves, Which were see through lace with spider like webs of crystal gems. It was cut slightly low and flared out in a blooming flower like manner over her chest and black and white feathered earings hung and delecatly brushed her delecate shoulders. She had high cheek bones and a stunning white smile to go with her glistening emerald eyes.

"Me and my sons, Skulduggery and Charles, Done all of this. It took us months-" She laughed and straitened her back. "-But we had a laugh with the paint fights."

Valkyrie laughed. Realising she was talking to Skulduggery's mother. "I would've loved to do something like this, But it would've taken me decades."

"Its easy if you're tought right." She said and turned to Amelia. "Did my husband send you here? If so, He'll be some time. Please take a seat"

Valkyrie took a seat on one of the golden sofa's, Placing her hands on her lap. Amelia took a seat next to her, Putting one arm on the arm rest and with the other, She inspected her nails.

"I must say-" Skulduggery's mother said as she swopped her dress from under her, Taking a delecate seat infront of them. "-You my dear strike me as a idividual character, Head strong and indipendant. Much like my daughter."

"Who, May i ask-" Amelia said. Shifting so both hands were placed on her lap. "-Is your daughter?"

"Emerald Wings." She said. Smiling beautifully. "Her name matches her power and like me, She had emerald coloured eyes."

"She sounds like a lovely girl."

"She's got a mouth like her Father on her though"

Amelia laughed. "This one here is just the same." She said, Idicating to Valkyrie.

"Oh i am a _silly_ woman!" Skulduggery's mother said. "I never told you my name, Did i?" She said. "My name is Lilly Spiers and you must be Valkyrie Cain and Amelia Jones."

"Thats right" Amelia grinned. She went to say something else, But was cut off by a babies cry. Lilly stood and picked up her dress.

"I'm sorry!" She called to them, Before rushing out and tending to her baby. Once she was gone, Valkyrie turned to Amelia.

"She seemes to be a lovely woman" She said.

"She is, But she dies in 50 years time in the hands of Lord Vile." Amelia said, Making Valkyrie's insides drop. _Skulduggery ends up killing his own mother._ Said a voice in her head, But it was quiet and sounded like it didn't want to be involved.

"Oh..." Valkyrie said.

"Don't worry, We all end up in hell one day" Amelia said, Patting her arm.

Lilly came back in. A dark haired baby was in her arms, It was wrapped up in red cotton and its small arms where playing with its mothers hair, Giggling slightly. Lilly took her seat again but put her feet up on the sofa and Valkyrie realised she had been walking around barefoot. She continued to sooth the baby in her arms and it gently feel back to sleep. "Congratulations." Amelia said. Reaching out a gentle hand to stroke the babies hair.

"Thankyou" Lilly said. "Anyway, Were did my Husband say you were going to stay?" She asked.

"She said that the guest rooms weirn't ready yet"

"That is true and there is no more room in the dorms either"

The door opened and Skulduggery's father came in. Valkyrie watched him carfully now, Like his son, He took long strides and Valkyrie noticed he had his fathers eyes and facial features, He took a gentle seat next to his wife, Mindful not to wake the baby that was sleeping peicfully in her arms.

"I have looked around and i am affraid, My dear-" He said, Looking at Valkyrie right in the eye. "-I can't find a room in the girls dormantry that has _any _space."

"Don't worry about it." Valkyrie said. "I can sleep on a chair in here"

"Are you sure? I was going to say do you want to share a room with one of my children-" He said, But was cut off by Someone spitting out their drink as they walked through the door.

Skulduggery coughed up the remains of his drink as he turned his back on them. "Son, I did not specify _you _did i?" His father growled.

"Certainly sounded like it." Skulduggery snapped when he turned around.

"I won't be in there for long." Valkyrie snapped at him. "Or are you _that _affraid of having a _girl _in your bedroom."

Skulduggery turned to glare at her. "I don't dignify it as _right._"

"Then grow up. One day you'll _have_ to sleep in the same bed as a woman so maybe its good to get some _practice._"

"I _hate _you." He growled.

"Good thing i hate you _too _then." She said. Turning her back on him and folding her arms.

"You could always share the same room as Emerald-" Lilly began.

"-I would a agree _completely._" Came Skulduggery's insult. And it was enough to make Valkyrie's temper flare.

"I _will _come over there and _slap _your _mouth _in a minute." She growled. Glaring at him through her hair.

"You have no reason to, You don't know me"

Valkyrie laughed, "I have a reason and i _do _know you _alot _more than you _think _i do."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You don't need to know do you?"

"I could always get one of my friends to read your mind."

She giggled, Putting a hand to her mouth. "And what will you find out then? What will you do with that information? Like what a good man told me - 'Never look for things when you don't know what they are' And i can tell you, Once your 'friend' has read my mind, He won't know what to do."

"You annoy me"

"Cos i'm stealing your limelight?" She grinned.

"No. Because you're a ruthless cow."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I have won the argument with Skulduggery Pleasant. I feel proud."

"You'll be getting a slap too, Ya'know."

"Go ahead." She said, Waving a hand. "I know you could never hurt me"

"Why not?" He challenged. Stepping closer to her.

"You'll find out in our Physical Fights lesson, Won't you?" She grinned as she stood. Walking up to him, She was as tall as his eyes when she stood this close to him. "I am alot more dangerous than you take me for, Kiddo." She said and walked away from him. "You'll like me one day, Pleasant. I promise you that."

And out of the corner of her eye, She could see Amelia grinning big.


	56. Blackthorn Academy 4

**Considered swearing. Using swearing. And Cryptic Mist, Thankyou for letting me use your name and character. All the peices in this story that involve you that credit goes to you, Love. Thankyou!**

Valkyrie took another glance at the peice of paper infront of her. She had found her way to the changing rooms without no problem using it, So she adjusted the bag over her shoulder and slipped the map into her skirt pocket before she entered the changing room. It was alot more jammed in than she had expected. Girls were screaming and laughing with their friends as they got changed. Valkyrie went to one corner and took out her clothes hoping she could get changed in quiet, But she couldn't. Because a girl around her age sat on the bench.

She had short brown hair that was shaven so in came to just below her ears and a fringe that flopped over one eye with electric blue eyes. She was dressed in her P.F kit which consisted of black denim shorts and leather t-shirt that exposed her tonned stomache. Leather was wrapped around her arms for protection and metal gloves were on her hands.

"Hey, Your the new kid, Right?" She asked. Her voice was soft and sweet. Valkyrie nodded her reply as she slipped off her blazer and socks.

"I'm Rose, But people call me Rocket, You should keep away from that brunette girl over there, She is seathing with jealousy of you."

Valkyrie turned to look at her. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"The whole _school _could hear your argument with Skul', And i must say, Your a lucky one."

"How am i lucky? I am sleeping in the same room with a _grumpy git_. Who, May i add, _Hates_ me."

Rocket laughed. "He only became grumpy when _you _came"

"Oh _lord. _You think he _fancies _me?" She asked sarcasticly. "I would rather be _shot._" She said as girls turned to watch.

_Liar. _Growled a voice in her head.

Rocket just laughed again. "I do think he does. I'm best friends with his sister."

Valkyrie's eyes widdened as she took her shorts and leather t-shirt out of her bag. - Well. Bra thingy. "Can we get off the subject now?" She pleaded, But a pair of heels made everyone go silent.

"I know my big brother well enough to tell when he has a soft spot for a baby doll." The girl said. She was dressed like the rest of them, with black ancle heels that made her taller than she already was. Her black hair, Like her dads, Tumbled over her shoulders and her green eyes glowed.

"He said it himself." Valkyrie snapped. "He hates me. And a good thing damn well too" She turned back her bag and threw her fur rimmed high heeled ancle boots on the floor and proceeded to put them on.

"He does weither you like it or not. And its going to be like a ticking bomb before something happens since your _sharing a bedroom._"

Valkyrie's head shot up and she glared at her full force. "I _don't _need to be reminded of_ that_."

"Its true, Baby doll. Weither you like it or not." Emerald said and turned, Walking away. But before she walked out of the door, She called- "I'll be seeing you later, Kiddo."

Valkyrie cursed when she was out of the door. "I ain't going to take one blind bit of notice." She grumbled and stood. The P.F kit clung to her frame and her tanned skin glowed. Girls arched eyebrows at her but she took no notice and turned to Rocket. "You ready?" She asked. One hand on her bare stomache.

Rocket stood. "Yeah, Baby doll."

"Is that my new nickname?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure to hell it is" Said one girl with red hair that she was tieing off her face.

"Your a girl with perfect features and you managed to get the perfect guy to fall in love with you." Said another.

"It suits you." Rocket finished for them. Grinning at her.

"Fine with me" Valkyrie said, Walking to the door. But almost tripping over when she realised that a band of 15 girls were following her lead.

"Lets get this _mother fucker_." Rocket grinned when Valkyrie opened the door.

xXx

Valkyrie and the others wondered into the sports hall. It was wooden floored and the walls were made of grey stone. The ceiling was carved but wasn't well kept and there were mirrors on the wall behind Valkyrie and the one infront. She stole a glance over to her left, Were Skulduggery sat, Purpously sat glaring at the wall.

Valkyrie noticed that all the boys were shirtless and had black bottoms that were tucked into polished pirate boots. Long, Three quarter length coats were pulled around them and they had guns in they're pockets. Typical, They were_ forcing _the boys to look good infront of the girls.

The girls around Valkyrie giggled and took hold of her arms, Leading her gently and not forcfully over to a bench and they all sat, The girls sat around her and one took hold of her hair, Proceeding to plat it. The P.F teacher came in, He was tall and had thick muscles that wound around his arms and he wore a loose black shirt with black bottoms that were tucked into his boots. He noticed the girls crowding around Valkyrie and rolled his eyes. Proceeding to pick up a load of paperwork and tick off the names of who was here.

After a while, He frowned and his brow furrowed. After a few seconds of everyone giving him weird looks, He spoke. "Whos..Valkyrie Cain?" He asked in a French accent.

"Here, Sir" Valkyrie grumbled. Putting up her hand.

"Sir." Came Emeralds voice. Deep and sexy."Her nickname is Baby doll"

"Fine by me" He said. Letting a small grin creap across his face. "Say, Why are the girls making such a big deal of you, Baby Doll?"

"I don't know why-"

"Liar." Emerald smiled, Looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "You know why"

"I like to lie when i'm in a _difficult situation_." Valkyrie grumbled.

"Cleaver but stupid. Strong but weak. Loud but shy. All describes you, Baby Doll."

"It does." Valkyrie agreed.

"Lets get back to this, Shall we?" The teacher said irritably.

Both girls nodded and looked down whilst the teacher bagan calling out the rest of the names. Once he was done, He put the paper work back down and threw the pen behind him. "Right-" He said, Clapping his hands. "-We're looking into magical fights today. Unless you want to do the physical stuff?..." He questioned, But people shook their heads. "Use all your power and make sure you don't break a wall. Now, I want two people to come up and demonstrate"

People gave others looks and Valkyrie shrank back. Hoping she wasn't picked.

"Fine." The man said. "Pleasant and Baby Doll. Your up."

The boys roared with laughter and elbowed Skulduggery as he gave a growl. But the girls around Valkyrie gave them looks whilst Valkyrie stood. "Bring it" She grinned at Skulduggery. He turned to look at her, His eyes full to the brim with anger.

"Fine." He snapped, Taking long strides to the other end of the hall.

Valkyrie watched as he cracked his knuckles, Glaring at her whilst he was doing it. "This is going to be _good_" She grinned. But he didn't say anything, He just flicked his wrist, Sending a wave a dust at her. But she just let the air part it.

She watched after it and then turned to Skulduggery. "Is that the _best _that you can do?" She asked.

He summoned fire and sent it at Valkyrie, She moved her arms and a wall of water, Like a Tsumami came around her, Meeting the flames and extinguishing them, But Skulduggery wasn't finished yet. He send cross jets of flames at her chest, But she ducked down low and they hit the mirrors, Melting the glass. He sent another stream and she rolled, It took up the floor of were she had just layed and she turned to look at Skulduggery. "That wasn't very nice" She commented.

She got up and sent a slice of shadows at his middle. He jumped and rolled his body over it, His coat spread out around his body. He almost had his feet on the ground when Valkyrie sent a wall of air into him, Blasting him back into the mirrors on the other side of the room. They shattered on impact and sprayed out like a explosion, But he stayed pinned to the wall as the peices fell around him.

"Never _underestimate_ a_ woman_" She told him.

He glared, His eyes framed by his golden hair. "Never underestimate a _man_, Either." He growled and the air took Valkyrie to the melting mirrors, Holding her there.

"This is uneventful" Valkyrie commented. "Pinning eachother to walls."

"You can stay there for all i care" He grumbled.

"Oh can I?"

"Yes"

"What if i break your hands?"

"What if i break your _neck_?"

"You wouldn't hurt me" She grinned. "You care to much."

"I don't care about you." He snapped.

She laughed. "Look me in the eye and say that"

He glared and didn't awnser.

"Thats what i thought." She grinned.

"Are you going to let me down now?"

"Only if you let me down"

Valkyrie crashed to the floor and rolled over on her back. "I will not give _you _a graceful landing, Baby Doll" He growled from the wall.

"You never _did_" She mumbled and flicked her whrist, Sending him to the floor, But this time he went strait through it. "Girls _always _get their _revenge_-" She said as he climbed out of the hole he had just made in the floor. "-So don't do things that will annoy them"

He let out a growl and raised his hand, The glass around Valkyrie floated, But she just stood there. Grinning at him. "Go on then." She smirked. "Kill me"

His fist clenched and the glass came at Valkyrie, She summorsaulted on the the ceiling and stayed there. "Your focus is bad and your skills are worn." She smiled. "Keep being like that and you won't win this thing"

Again he growled and shot up into the air, He took Valkyrie off the ceiling and they slammed into the floor. The wood splintered around Valkyrie and she looked up to Skulduggery. Who was holding both wrists either side of her head and his left leg was between hers. She tried to move her wrists, But he had a firm grip.

"Have i won yet? Or are you still going to put up a pointless fight?" He asked.

She smiled and managed to bring her back off the floor and she brought her face close to his. She watched his eyes widden a fraction and he drew back a little, It made her smirk and the other students laugh. "I'm winning because your distracted." She smirked and pushed him off her, She ran and dived into the wood, Disapearing from sight.

"I _flipping hate you, _Baby Doll" He growled from the floor, Propped up by his elbows.

"You like my nickname then?" Her voice came. It echoed through the walls and Skulduggery couldn't judge were it came from in the room.

"Yes" He said. He felt something ripple benieth him and he wipped his head towards the floor, But it was still. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that" She said as she came up from the floor behind him. It exploded like sand and Skulduggery covered himself, as she wrapped her arms around him. Once he was sure her grip was tight, He stood with her on his back. He flipped her over him and she landed with thud.

Her heel struck his stomache and he doubled over with a gasp. She came at him but he cracked an elbow against her ribs, Driving her back as he slumped against the wall. Gasping for air. She tried to send a shoe into his jaw but he dived under leg and came up, Sending her to the floor. He tried to get intop of her and pin her down again, But she smacked his chin and elbowed his throat. She shoved him off and stood, But Skulduggery sent out a nasty kick that tore her legs from under her and another at her stomache. She came at him with a punch that smacked into his ribs and they all heard the sickening crack and Skulduggery's groan.

"_Stop it_!" Came the P.F teachers yell. He dragged Valkyrie away from Skulduggery and he went for he again, But Emerald pinned him against the wall.

"Little help here, Eskrine!" She cursed and Eskrine ran, Taking hold of Skulduggery as he tried to free himself, Eventually he gave up. Letting himself slump into their arms.

"Cryptic! You take Valkyrie to the meddics and get her checked over, I'll escort Mr Pleasant myself." The P.F teacher cursed.

The girl called Cryptic stood. She had dark purple/Redish hair and light blue eyes. She had bronzed cheeks and thick eyelashes. Tanned skin and she was around 5'9 tall. She took hold of Valkyrie and took her out of the room. Rushing her to the meddical office.

xXx

"Your fine, Just keep your distance from Skulduggery for a while." Said the woman who had examined Valkyrie. She was tall and had dark ginger hair. Bright purple eyes and pale skin. She was nice for a doctor and had a good sense of hummor.

"I can't exactly do that." Valkyrie said.

"Why not?" She asked. Sitting down on the bed next to Valkyrie. Cryptic was sat onfront of them watching the conversation, Taking every word in.

"I'm having to share a room with him." She said. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from the doctors arched eyebrow.

"Then i don't know _what _advice to give you. Just don't agrivate him." She said and stood.

"I'll try" She smirked. When she was out of the room, Cryptic turned to her.

"You just dug your own grave, Baby Doll" She stated.

Valkyrie face palmed. "I know." She mumbled. Then another thought came to her.

What would Skulduggery do when she got back to 2011? Would he mention it? Would he keep away from her? It was going to be hell when she got back. And to be honest, She didn't know _when _she was going to get back. Or how she was going to say bye to everyone she had met and all those who had stuck up for her. Nor did she know how she was going to leave knowing Skulduggery's mother was going to_ die _in just 50 years time.

She didn't know what she was going to do _now_. They had gotten into a fight and she had _hurt _her best friend. Well, Best friend in another time zone. She didn't want to mash things up even more, So she decided that it would be a good idea to just...Ignore him. Yes it would hurt them, Yes it would annoy people. But she didn't care, She just wanted to keep everything calm and quiet. She looked over to Cryptic, who was watching her intently.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Valkyrie sighed. "I'm just going to ignore him, I don't think it would be a wise idea to talk to him right now."

"What will you do if he talks to you?"

"I'll give him awnsers." She said and stood. But when she walked out of the small room, She ran strait into Skulduggery.

"S-Sorry" She stammered, Looking down. She met his eyes for a moment and she felt his hand touch her cheek, Soft and Gentle.

"Don't" He said, His voice cold and quiet. He took his hand away and walking off. But when Valkyrie walked the other way, She could fell the tears briming in her eyes.


	57. Blackthorn Academy 5

Valkyrie hesitated when she reached out to put her hand on the door knob. Skulduggery had been given the rest of the day off to get over his...Injury and that ment he was in his room. Which Valkyrie now had to sleep in. She cursed at herself and slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

Skulduggery had gone the opposit way of his parents when it came to interior design. White walls with black wooden floors. The bed was a four poster thing with black silk covers and a white throw was drapped over it. A white fur rug was thrown carlessly on the floor and Valkyrie's bags had been dumped in a corner. A small walk way led into the bathroom and a coboard, Most likely for storage. But none of that cought her eye, The boy sprawled out over the bed reading a book caught Valkyrie's eye. His clothes hung loosly on his body and his shirt hung open, Reveiling the black and purple bruise that covered the placed were the rib had been broken.

Skulduggery looked up, Noticing that he was being watched. When he noticed it was her, He shifted so that his shoulders were slightly hunched. She noticed his breathing was shallow and quick, So she walked over to him, Placing one hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He looked up again and met her eyes, But gave a lie of a nod.

Valkyrie sighed and walked over to her bags, She looked around a little before finding the one she wanted and when she did, She took a leaf out of the front pocket. Standing, She turned and walked back to Skulduggery, Holding it out to him. He gave her a funny look and she sighed. "It gets rid of the pain, Try it." She said.

"You expect me to eat _that_?"

"Just chew it." She sighed and he took it off her, Folding it up before he slipped it into his mouth. She went back over to her bag and found a bit of the yellow rock Tanith had given her. She snapped a peice of and stuffed the rest back in the bag, When she walked back to Skulduggery, She spoke again. "Let that disolve in water and use it. It'll get rid of the bruise."

He arched a eyebrow. "Why are you taking care of me?"

"I have the right to since i was the one that hurt you." She said as he took the peice of rock from her, Putting it on the bed next to him.

She slumped on the bed next to him and he shifted a little, Alowing her space. She took her art book out of her bag and proceeded to carry on with the drawing she had started in 5th period. A silence had filled the space between them and Valkyrie didn't realise Skulduggery had been watching her over her shoulder before he spoke.

"Not bad" He commented and she jumped, Glaring sourly at the wall before responding.

"its only a rose..." She mumbled. Forcing herself to look at the drawing infront of her.

"True, But a really good one too" He said, Getting up. He took his shirt fully loose from him and picked up a towel.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked, Holding up the peice of rock.

"I don't trust you." He said, Taking the rock from her.

"Did the leaf work?" She asked smuggly.

"Yes" He called over his shoulder.

"Then that means that you can trust me" She said as he opened opened the door, He let out a small laugh as he slipped into the bathroom, Closing the door behind him.

Silence filled the room again and Valkyrie felt lonely. That was what always happened whenever she was with Skulduggery. But she shrugged it off and got back to her drawing.

**xXx** **- 20 miniutes later.**

The girl that Rocket told Valkyrie to keep away from burst into the door. Her brunette hair waved around her face and The knee length red dress she wore swooshed around her skinny frame. She looked at Valkyrie slouched on the bed and her golden eyes turned cold. She leaned up against the door and inspected her nails. "Where's Skul'?" She asked.

"In the bathroom" Valkyrie said, Not looking up from her work.

"Oh.." She shrugged and brushed her hair away from her face with her hand. "I just came to give him something for the pain."

"Already done." Valkyrie said. Looking up from her drawing to give her a stoney glare. "I gave him something, So if thats all your here for, Please leave."

"You can't force me out of a _room_ that doesn't _belong _to you" She snarled and Valkyrie put her art book down.

"And you have no right _entering _a room when you not_ welcome_." She snarled and Skulduggery chose that moment to walk through the door of the bathroom. His bruise had gone and he was shirtless. A towel was in his hair and he was rubbing it all across it, Attempting to make it dryer.

He looked at the brunette girl and took the towel away from his head. His hair stuck up slightly and he ran his hand through it, Leaning against the window, He spoke. "What do you want, Charlotte?" He asked.

"I just came to give you something for your _injuries_. But since your _friend _has given you something already-"

Valkyrie's eyes came up slowly to give her the most lethal of glares. It made Charlotte stop what she was saying. "You got a problem with that?" She snarled.

"Yes i do" She spat back.

"Then go and _bury_ yourself in a six foot _ditch _you bitch."

"Are you looking for a _fight _with me?"

"Are you lookin' for one with _me_?" Valkyrie asked, She was stood now and her shoulders were tense. Showing the full result of Taniths weight lifting.

"_Stop it_." Came Skulduggery's voice. "I'm sorry Charlotte but i can't come, I have stuff to do."

She turned and rolled her eyes and as she passed Valkyrie, She gave her a dark look. "See you" She said and as soon as she was out of the door, Skulduggery spoke.

"_I bloody hate her._" He grumbled.

"You hate alot of girls" She smirked.

He turned to glare at her. "I hate_ her _because she follows me like a _stray dog_. I hate _you _because you _hurt_ me"

"But you hated me the moment you met me"

"Exactly." He said with a roll of his eyes. He turned to his draws and dragged out a t-shirt. He pulled it over him and once he was done, Valkyrie noticed he was ready for bed. Watching him with a arched eyebrow, He collapsed onto the bed. Turning his head away from Valkyrie. and leaving his arms above his head.

"You lied to her, You don't have anything to do." She pointed out and Skulduggery turned to look at her.

"I was a born liar, And i still don't like you after you hurt me." He said.

"Will a hug make it all better?" She teased and he turned his head to look at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because...You deserve it" She said and held out her arms to him. He hesitated, But eventually wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in. The smell of lavender soap and gun powder drifted up her nose and filled her brain, Like it always did when Skulduggery from the future gave her hugs. It made her feel dizzy and her heart warm up.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Why do i deserve it?"

She smiled up at him, Her hands placed on her lap and her eyes glowing. "You'll see one day"

"Will i?" He asked, A puzzled expression crossing his face.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep" She said and picked up her PJammas, But as she was about to go into the bathroom, Skulduggery called to her-

"Its only 7:30!"

She turned and grinned. "I value my sleep, Unlike you!"


	58. Blackthorn Academy 6

**Onyx. You my dear are mentioned, But you shall not come face to face in the next chapter, It shall be the one after. I promise you. x **

Valkyrie stured and woke, But she didn't open her eyes till her senses came alive. When they did however, Her eyes shot open and she grinned.

She was in the middle of the bed and Skulduggery had his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. His head was burried softly into her neck and her legs were tangled with his. She heard Skulduggery groan and he burried his face impossibly further into her neck. She grinned bigger when she remembered what he had said. _Yeahhh. You sure DO hate me, Don't you? _Her mind grinned and she imagined herself doing a dance to go along with it.

She curled up into him and closed her eyes. Welcoming the sleep that came at her like a train.

**xXx - One hours time...**

The door burst opened and Ravel yelled- "_Get up Skul- Whoa_! What the _fuck!_" He screamed and whirled around. Valkyrie felt Skulduggery pull away from her neck and he held himself up by one arm and the other was still around her.

"Piss off, Eskrine..." He mumbled, Still half asleep and crashing back into the hug/Sleep with Valkyrie.

"You do realise that you said you hated me, Don't you?" Valkyrie said to him and Skulduggery's eyes shot open. He tore himself from Valkyrie and fell off the bed. Ravel roared with laughter and Valkyrie had to laugh slightly along with him as Skulduggery hauled himself up, Gripping the window-sile.

"What..The _fuck _happened..Whats wrong with me.." He said, Looking completely horrorstruck.

Ravel continued to laugh as he watched Skulduggery get up. "You *Giggle* Stupid *Giggle* Git!"

Valkyrie was still grinning, "I hope you're going to tell everyone, Eskrine."

"_I am_!" He yelled and stumbled over himself for the door.

"_Don't you DARE!_" Skulduggery yelled after him, Giving chase after the giggly teen, But Ravel had ran to fast. Skulduggery cursed and stalked back into the room. "I hate him" He mumbled.

"You hate me too, Don't forget" She teased and Skulduggery glared.

**xXx - Around half and hours time...**

Valkyrie watched Skulduggery as he walked into the grand hall, He held the door open for her and she slipped through, Nodding her thanks and walked over to were Rocket was sat.

"_So_" Rocket grinned and other girls leaned in as Valkyrie sat. "What _happened_?"

"Nothing..." Valkyrie said, But a band of boys yelled at her.

"We heard you and Skulduggery cuddled up last night!" One of them said and they all laughed. But Skulduggery wasn't paying attention, He was to busy smashing his head onto the table. A desperate atempt to knock himself out.

"WHAT?" The girls screeched and Valkyrie's eyes widdened.

"NO! Not like _that_!" Valkyrie sighed.

"Like what then?" Cryptic said, A grin on her face.

"I woke up and Skulduggery had his arms around me. _Wow, _Big deal.." She muttered and face palmed.

"AWHH!" The girls giggled and Valkyrie slumped.

Silence rippled through the hall and Valkyrie glanced up to see Skulduggery's dad stood there, His long coat blowing out behind him. "Now, I hope you have all been told of the _event_ we are holding _tomorrow night_?"

Students shook their heads and he continued. "Well, We are holding a Ball for all the students of Blackthrorn. That means _gowns_ and _suits, _Yes Flare you can glare all you want-" He said, Noticing the black haired boy that was sat with Skulduggery. "-Oh and Miss Cain, I do hope you dress to impress."

People wolf whistled around the room and Valkyrie sighed, Feeling her cheeks flush. "What has Eskrine been telling you?" She sighed and Ravel stood.

"FLIPPIN' EVERYTHIN'!" He yelled and everyone laughed.

Valkyrie's head smashed against the table and Skulduggery's father continued. "Anyway, You are_ all _invited and you_ all _have the right to go out_ shopping_, But please do not try and bunk off your lessons. The punishment for doing so is that you have to _work _at the Ball. Anyway, I have my breakfast to eat and decorations to plan, That is all. You may now eat." He said and turned to go back to his seat as plates of food appered on the tables infront of them. Cooked breakfast with plates of toast lining the middle of the 4 rows of tables.

Valkyrie tucked into her breakfast, Not surprised that it tasted really nice. "When are you going into town then?" She asked Rocket and she picked up her glass of water and took a sip from it.

"Tonight hopefully, I want to get there early so all the good dresses don't go." She replied.

"Same, Do you mind if i come into town with you?"

"Sure you can! Hey, What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Something simple, Ya'know? I don't want to cause a scene."

"You already have-" Cryptic grinned. "-The headmaster likes you, You're top spot with the P.F teacher and the hottest boy in the school loves you, You have caused the biggest scene since Jesus was born."

"Er...Right." Valkyrie blinked.

Cryptic laughed. "Don't take it as a bad thing, You can use it to your advantage."

"I can?"

"Yeah!" Rockets said. "You can do abosultly _anything _when the headmaster likes you. Charlotte was just the same"

"_Was_?"

The two girls exchanged looks, But spoke. "Well, Charlotte used to be really close with the headmaster and Emerald, But one day she hurt Onyx Shadows. Emeralds best, Best,_ Best _friend. She beat her to a messy pulp and she is still recovering, But i have heard rummors she is comming to the Ball...And _that _won't end well."

"Why did she do it?" Valkyrie said, Her voice had been reduced to a quiet sound that was barly auidable.

"No-one knows but Emerald, Skulduggery and the Headmaster...Wait, Whats wrong?"

Valkyrie had looked down, Her heart was pounding in her chest and her fist was clenched. Charlotte had come into Skulduggery's room, He has said that she followed him round like a dog. His words echoed in her mind- _I bloody hate her...- _Valkyrie now knew the real reason. And it was like a tender object, One touch could shatter it. She brought her head up and looked them in the eye. "Doesn't matter, Can we get off the subject?"

"What happened?" Rocket asked.

"Doesn't matter," Valkyrie said, Looking back down at her breakfast again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"If you say so.." Rocket said and continued eating. Valkyrie liked people like her, People who knew when to not put they're noses in her buisness.

**xXx**

"So kids," They're art teacher said. Her name was Miss Hades and she was a small woman with an explosion of curles around her head. A paint splattered appron covered her brown dress and she wore boots on her feet. For some reason, She reminded her of Clarabelle. "Were going to be painting eachother today, So i would like it if you put as much effort into it as possible-" She looked at Ravel and gave him a cold look. "-That means you too" Ravel grinned and nodded. "So turn to the person next to you and draw them."

Valkyrie looked a Rocket, But she had already turned to Cryptic. That gave her one option and she slowly turned to Skulduggery, Who was sat next to her. He gave her an embarresed look and she smirked. "Lets just get this done with" She said and whirled back around the canvas infront of her. She picked up a pencil from the grove in the stand and began to draw.

After a little while of both of them looking between eachother, Valkyrie was trying to draw Skulduggery's arms. But she was getting frustrated because he kept on moving. "Stay still!" She cursed and Skulduggery laughed, Turning to grin at her, He picked up some water on his fingers from the cup on the bench between them and sprayed it at her. She let out a small 'Oi!' and flicked some back.

"So cute" Said a voice from behind Skulduggery turned to look suspiciously at Ravel who was putting on a big act of drawing his mate.

"Ruin the moment" Rocket grinned and Cryptic agreed.

He looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "Shu'up"

"Your in love then?" Skulduggery grinned and Ravel whipped his head to him.

"_Shut_. _Your_. _Face_!"

"Ravel!" Came Miss Hades curse. "Get on with your work!"

Ravel turned gruffley back to his work and continued to draw, Skulduggery's shoulders were shaking slightly from the laughter. "You are?"

"So are you"

"No i'm not"

"Then why did you end up-"

"That was my subcontious playing _tricks_ on me."

"I'm _sure_."

"Sarcasm fails you."

Ravel laughed and silence filled the space between them for a couple more miniutes. But it was broken when Valkyrie dropped her blazer on the floor and her phone landed with a thud. Skulduggery looked at her oddly and she shifted her coat under her stool, Giving Skulduggery's funny look strait back at him.

"What was in that?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"Right..."

There was a awkward silence, But as usual, Skulduggery's ego filled it. "My nose is to big."

She growled and glared. "I ain't finished it yet."

"My hair is wrong"

"If you keep on doing that, I will _smash _your nose and_ rip _your hair out."

"But-"

He was cut off by a fist pounding into his arm, He let out a growl and smacked her with his pencil. She arched a eyebrow and picked up the glass of water, Throwing it down his chest. Making his shirt see-through and the girls sat opposit him blush.

"Thanks." He said sarcasticly.

"Don't mess with a girl who has the surname - _Cain_"

"What does that work actually mean?"

"Someone who makes trouble."

"I'm not surprised"

"Good."

"You don't like me"

"Do you _want _me too?"

"No."

"I think you do"

"I think i don't"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Good point" He said and got back to his work.

"Why are you drawing me aswell?" She asked and Skulduggery growled.


	59. Blackthorn Academy 7

**By the way, The latin translation of Tenebrae is dark, Just thought i would tell you!**

**Also, Would you like me to edit the **_**Vampire Pleasant **_**story? I read through it and the last chapter seemed REALLY rushed and i wanted your opinion on weither i should add a few more chapters, Ya'know..To give it a little more...Wow! Well, If you do, Let me know...PLEASE? Soon? Thankyou!**

xXx

Valkyrie ran up behind Cryptic and Rocket, Who were making an attempt to leave her because she had come out of class late due to a _person _who had got her into trouble for overflowing the sinks. Which she had _no _involvement in what-so ever.

"Oi!" She said when she finally cought up with them. "Why were you _leaving _me?"

"Cos you were taking your time with Skulduggery" Rocket smirked.

"He ain't my man."

"Then who is?"

"No one. I'm free to roll"

"You won't be free for long, He's after you like a cat chasing a ball of string."

"Well, If he has the guts to come and tell me, I'll give into you. But if he doesn't, I'm expecting a five pound note."

"The deal is on!" They both yelled and shook Valkyrie's hand. They continued to walk on, The thatched roofs and stone walls of the shops were detailed visions infront of Valkyrie now. They had signs hanging from the roofs that had paintings of what the shop sold beautifly engraved on them. The road that knotted the street together was layed with hay and blades of grass popped up around the steps leading into the shops and people wondered around them, Smiling like they had just seen something amazing.

Valkyrie looked over to Rocket, Who grinned and turned to her. "We are going in the dress shop first!" She yelled and Valkyrie sighed as she was dragged over to a two story building, With classic dark wood outlinging every detail of the building. The glass windows were opened to let air in and the roof, Unlike every other building, Was tiled. Valkyrie let the others go in first and slipped in. Shutting the door behind her.

"Hello my dears!" Giggled a voice and a woman danced up to them. She had long, Black curly hair that tumbled down her back and frilly black dress swirled around her. Her eyes glistened like black diamonds and she wore heavy eye make-up. She looked to be in her 20's, But she seemed to act like a dreamy four year old. She looked at the others with grin and when she layed eyes on Valkyrie, Curiosity glistened in her eyes. She walked around Valkyrie as she stood there, Admiring every curve and lock of hair. Finally, She stood there in front of Valkyrie and giggled.

"You are a beautiful little angel, You deserve a little look in my _private _collection of dresses." She smirked.

Valkyrie could've choked. "Why me?"

"You do! Your the little girl all these are making a fuss about! They want to look better than you!"

"Why?"

"They say you have snatched away the heart of the hansome son of Mr Madalim Luan."

_So thats the headmasters name..._Valkyrie's mind murmured. But in reply to what the woman said, She said- "I don't think so and...What does that name translate into? It sounds Foreign."

The woman giggled again. "Yes, Two different languages, But i can never remember which ones, It means Black Lion."

"Ohh," Valkyrie nodded.

"Can we come to the Private selection aswell?" Rocket pleaded.

"Alright, Aslong as you don't pick a dress that this little girl here wants." The woman smiled.

"Don't worry! I've got my mind set on another boy. Hes called Eskri-" She cut herself off when she noticed three boys walking through the boys section of suits. And the Ravel turned, Hearing his name. "Don't worry!" Rocket yelled. A blush burning her cheeks. "I was talking to Baby Doll!"

At hearing her name, One of the other boys whirled around. His golden hair sprayed across his face and his Grey/Gold/Purple eyes darted at Valkyrie. She looked away and glared at Rocket. Tempted to punch her on the arm.

"Why are you talking about _me_ to _Baby Doll_?" Ravel asked.

"No reason, No reason!" She said. Speed walking away.

"Rocket!" Valkyrie yelled. "You _fancy him!_" Her and Cryptic yelled at the same time.

Rocket whirled on her heel. "You fancy _Skulduggery!_" She retorted at Valkyrie and out of the corner of her eye, She saw Skulduggery glance back over his shoulder. Watching her every move.

"No i don't!" Valkyrie yelled.

"Then why are you tryin' to _impress _him?"

"I am _not!_"

"You're as bad as _me_!"

"I am _not_ in love with him!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Admit it! You fell in love with him when you met him, Did you not!"

"You don't know _when _i met him!"

"The day you came to the school!"

"Wrong!"

Rocket fell silent and Valkyrie realised what she had been blurting out. Her eyes widdened slightly and her skin paled. She chewed her lip as she looked away, Barley supressing the urge to run into the stacks of dresses and hide. "When?"

Valkyrie looked back at her. "Its something i don't want to talk about. I'm sure you understand" She said, Draining the coldness from her voice as she spoke.

"Okay, If thats...Its fine." Rocket said, Looking at Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye.

"Baby Doll" Came Ravel's voice. She let out a small sigh and looked at him, Seeing Skulduggery watching her with a caution in his eyes. "When did you meet him?"

"He'll...He'll know one day." She said, Carfully picking her words as she dragged Rocket and Cryptic away. The walked swiftly after the woman who had greated them, Entering a medium sized room with a rail of dresses running down the middle and stacks of dresses on one wall. Every colour and every length, All beautifly decorated.

"Are you a Adept?" The woman asked as she picked out a long black dress that had a blooming flower on the hip, Made from what looked like glass and the skirt was frilled. She held it up to Valkyrie, But Valkyrie knew she had to awnser the womans question.

"No, Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh, I thought that if you were, You would be from the future. Its a common power." She said as she handed it to Valkyrie. She took it and walked into the changing room. As she pulled the dress over her head, She called- "No, I'm a Elemental and i know that for sure!" She said and came out, Adjusting the dress around her waist as she did so.

"Good, I don't like people who can just jump around the years, Uncovering what shouldn't be uncovered." The woman said as she admired the dress around Valkyrie. "I don't like that dress on you, Try a little colour" She said and threw her a strapless light blue dress with purple winding around the top half. Running back into the changing room, She called- "Same. I don't like it when people just go rooting through your life" Valkyrie stopped at her own words as she was getting out of her dress, Realising that was just what she was doing.

She let out a small sigh and slipped into the other dress, Walking back out again. Rocket and Cryptic both arched eyebrows and Valkyrie nodded. "Take that as a No, Then." She said a Rocket dragged out a blood red dress, It was a long thing and on the right thigh, A glittery pin held the fabric in place, Letting it have a roll of fabric over laping eachother on one side. "Try that on." Rocket grinned and Valkyrie ran back.

"Arn't you guys going to find something?" She called to them, She ran back out in a the dress Rocket had given her, But the womans eyebrows furrowed.

"No, That gives you a dangerous, Ruthless feel."

"But Baby Doll _is _dangerous." Cryptic said as she held a dark green dress to her, But made a noise when she realised it REALLY did not go with her hair.

"She may be, But is that a right impression?"

"I see your point" Cryptic nodded.

"Lets go for something simple." The woman nodded and her hand drifted through the dresses, Stopping at the one that she had her eye on. "There are two, But i want you to try this one on first." She said as she held up a cream dress, It was glittery around the waist and had long sleaves. Valkyrie took it off her and again, She ran into the changing room. Again, She came out, But she wasn't sure on this dress. It wasn't really her style.

"I don't think it suits you." Rocket said planly, She was wearing a golden dress that had a split, Reveiling one of her tonned legs.

"No, But yours does" Valkyrie smirked and the woman handed her another dress. But was this one that Valkyrie fell in love with. It was a tight boddic/Corset thing with straps on the back, Pulling it tight and it was a creamy white. There was a split down the middle were gold was and it was criss crossed with brown decoration. The bottom of the boddic/Corset thing came into a V-Point in the middle of the dress and the rest spilled over her legs, Giving a small trail. There was a continuation of the gold, running down the middle of the skirt. Valkyrie ran back and slipped into the dress, The straps seemed to slip pf her shoulders and hang delecatly on her upper arms. She admired her reflection, Noticing how much her breasts seemed to be enlarged because of the tightness. She wandered out, Holding up the skirt. Eyes drifted to her and mouths fell open, Making her smirk.

"Thats...Perfect" Rocket breathed. Now wearing a black dress with a split in the same place. This one was strapless and exposed her strong shoulders. It had a trail and on the edge were the dress ended at the top, Delecate blue and black feathers had been placed.

"You are just the same" Valkyrie smirked and both eyes drifted to Cryptic. Her dress was silver and the bottom was made up of thousands of bits of fabric that sprayed out around her legs. There was a bow at the back and a small decoration of glitter played with the fabric around her hip. They all looked back at the woman and noticed she was grinning.

"My work here is done, Now for the accesories." She said. But after a millersecond of her statement, There was a knock on the closed door behind them.

"Mrs Vitta!" Came a mans voice. "There are three boys here that want your opinion on they're suits!"

The girls screamed and ran back into their changing rooms, Leaning on the locked doors. "Come in! The girls have run and hid!" She called, And they heard the door open. There was a gasp and someone clamped their hands over their mouth. "You boys look _Hansome_!" The woman squeeled. "That coat looks Dashing on you, Blonde!" She said and Valkyrie's fears were confurmed.

"Thanks," Came Skulduggery's sheepish reply. Valkyrie let out a curse and silence filled the room cut off from her. And then came Skulduggery's voice, Husky and Teasing. "Baby Doll?"

She heard Rocket and Cryptic curse. Her heart sped up when she heard him walking closer to the changing room, Her heart lurching out of her chest. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Can i see you dress?" He pleaded, His voice sweet and cheeky.

"No" She said.

She felt his back press against the door. "I don't like surprises."

"Because they make you speechless?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Will it make me speechless then?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you show me now? Can't you wait untill you see my face?"

"I have a long lasting patience and anyway, I'm getting changed _now_" She said and Rocket and Cryptic cheered.

"Damn." Skulduggery cursed and she felt his back leave the door and heard his footsteps as he walked away. Valkyrie got changed back into her school clothes and picked up all the dresses from the rail in the changing room. She wondered out, Purpously holding the dresses to her chest so Skulduggery couldn't guess which one.

"I would love to see you in a dress" He smirked at her. She noticed he was wearing a black suit with a pure white overcoat. A shirt hung loosly around his frame and the black tie drapped around his neck.

"I know you would and you're _going _to. So just be paitent. You only have one night and a day to wait." She laughed.

"But that will be _ages_" He whinned.

"Good things come to those who wait, Mr Pleasant"

"You talk to me like you have known me for years." He stated as Cryptic and Rocket wondered out of their rooms, Watching Valkyrie as she heasitated with a reply.

"I know people well with first impressions." She said, Looking at him in the eye.

"Then tell me about the impression you got when you first met me." He said, Leaning against the wall with his arms folded. It reminded Valkyrie of the future Skulduggery.

Valkyrie blinked before she awnsered. "Mysterious, Dark, Annoying, intelligent...Things like that."

"What did you find _dark _about me?"

"I don't know...Something that you had done or may _do_...It just gave me that impression."

"Do you know _what _i did?"

"No...Why would I?"

"You sound like that kind of person. Knows the crime before the crime is commited."

"And _you don't_?"

"Not...Yes, I have done something bad, But would that change _your _opinion on me?"

"No. It just tells me that there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Which is?"

She smiled. "Your quick tempered but you hide it well, You have secrets but you won't tell them untill you are ready to accept the result of them. You value your privacy yet you always blabber things out that cause arguments and fights."

He looked at her in the eye, A small glare was picking up. "I try not to _blabber _things out."

"We all _try_, Yet we don't succeed most of the time, Do we?"

"No we don't"

"What was your impression when you met me?" She asked, Wanting a awnser.

"Trouble and thats for sure. Nice but like me, Harbouring a secret. Open hearted and kind...Falling for the wrong people."

Valkyrie laughed. "I _always _fall for the wrong people. Thats just who i am for you"

He laughed. "True"

"You have found out a little more about me, Have you not?"

"A little, But i'd like to know more"

"Not today, Maybe i'll tell you it as a bedtime story. To give you nightmares."

He laughed again. "I already get them"

xXx

Valkyrie hung the dress on one of the lamps coming out of the walls in Skulduggery's room. Yes, It was covered with a black cloth, To prevent Skulduggery from looking. And even if he had tried, He would get electricuted by the symbol drawn on it in silver ink.

"Stop glaring at that cloth" Valkyrie smirked as she got into bed next to Skulduggery, But his gaze never left the cloth.

"I hate that cloth. It is stopping me from seeing what you are going to wear tomorrow." He grumbled.

"Get over it," She smirked. Slapping his arm playfully. "You'll see it tomorrow"

Skulduggery drew his gaze away from the cloth and snuggled back down into bed, His eyes locked onto Valkyrie's. "I know i will. I don't want to be made into a fool by a cheeky girl like you"

"Don't worry, Its not _too _beautiful. Even on _me_"

He laughed, His eyes drifting down the the bed sheet under them before he awnsered. "I bet it is"

She laughed and a silence filled the space between them. Skulduggery's eyes came back up and he froze under her gaze. After a few moments, She moved. Curling into his shirt. "Whats this for?" He asked.

"Something." She smiled, Feeling his hands clamp over hers.

"Going to tell me?"

"No."

"Damn."

She laughed.

**Around six hours later...**

Skulduggery shot up in bed. His breathing rough and his hands gripping the bed beneith him. Another nightmare had wriggled its way through his mind and entered his thoughts. Tearing him appart like the usually did. He ran a hand through his hair and desperatly tried to calm himself down, But he knew it wouldn't work. The horrors that dream had showed him from the night Onyx was..Attacked, It left him shaking.

"What happened?" Came Valkyrie's voice, She sat up and touched Skulduggery's arm. But he pulled away, Not looking at her as she saw tears stream down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them, So he didn't let her see them.

She got up and walked around the bed. Sitting on the floor infront of him. She put her hands on his, Looking at his tear stained face. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked and he nodded. She sighed and got onto the bed behind him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled him down ontop of her. His body was pressing down on hers and his hands were either side of her rib cage. She delecatly brushed with the tips of her fingers the lids of his wide eyes and they closed. She pulled him into her, Letting his head rest on the mass of her chest. He could hear that slow, Steady heart beat coming from her heart, Filling him with calm like water.

"Shh.." She said as she ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Don't think about it. It wasn't real" She said soothingly, Hoping is was going to stop the warm tears from touching her skin.

"Yes it was." He argued.

"Did it have something to do with that night Onyx got attacked?" She asked and Skulduggery sighed, Hot breath spilling like smoke over her skin when he felt the threat of a new army of tears.

"I'm sorry" She murmured, Pulling him closer.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"No, But she seems like a lovely woman. Strong and brave, Am i right?"

"Yeah...But...Can we not talk about that?"

"Sure, What do you want to talk about?"

"You...You know my family and were i'm from...Whats your background?...Tell me a little about it. Just to cheer me up."

She laughed and she shifted her legs, But couldn't do much since Skulduggery's legs had tangled with hers. "I grew up in a coastal town and i have one sibling."

"What about your parents? What were their names?"

"Melisa and Desmound."

"Which one did you think you looked like the most?"

"...I had my mothers eyes, But i was like my dad. Which is a terible thing to say because he is half insane."

"Arn't we all." He said and she could have sworn that she felt a small smile pick up on Skulduggery's lips as he curled into her more. "Whats your siblings name?"

"Alice"

"How old is she?"

"A couple of months."

"Is she like you?"

"No...She's got dads eyes, But she has a serious look which reminds me so much of my mother."

"People say i'm like my mum with my hair and that, But i have my dads eyes and leadership. How the hell he thinks i'm going to look after this place i don't know."

"Your dad wants you to take over?"

"Yeah, Its like he has my whole life planned for me."

"You'd make a good teacher."

"You're just as bad as he is."

"Good...Just be thankful you have that. I ended up being seperated from a normal, _Mortal _life by a attacking."

"Really? You were born into a mortal family?"

"Yes, My parents know nothing of magic"

"You're sneeky"

"I was born that way."

"Were did you last go to school?"

"Haggard Secondary School"

"Sounds boring"

"It is boring compaired to this place."

"Your impressed by it?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't think you were"

"I'm a good actress."

"I noticed." He said and then his head came up. His hair was messy and his eyes were blood-shot. "Who taught you magic?"

"Someone...Who i trust...With my life."

"Whats his name?"

"Can't say"

"I want to meet him."

"You probably will one day."

"You _think_ or you_ know_?" He asked accusingly.

"Whats _that _suppost to mean?"

"I had a small idea you were a Adept. But..." He stopped when his eyes locked onto the ring on her finger. "...Are you...Are you a _Neormancer_?" He asked. Disgust writen all over his face.

"No, I chose Elemental. But my friend told me to keep this little bastard on" She said. Nodding towards the ring.

Skulduggery picked up her hand and sat up on her waist. His lips where slightly parted and his eyes were filled with dark anger. He let his fingers lock with hers making a butterfly wake in her stomache. "Do i have the right to throw that _god damn thing _out of the window?"

She laughed. "Yes you do" She said and watched him take the ring of her finger, His skin brushing hers and he threw it behind him. It smashed into the wall, Splintering into small peices. The shadows drifted from it but she watched as Skulduggery's eyes became as dark as her own and the shadows exploded like dynomite. Skulduggery dived and protected Valkyrie and once he was sure, He slowly got up off her.

There was a small cut on Valkyrie's forhead, But otherwise she was fine. Skulduggery however, had a gash across his back from a peice of the wall. There was a mess on the floor, But Valkyrie's dress was fine. The bathroom was now visable the the gap and there was also a fresh hole in the floor.

"You just destroyed your _own bedroom_." Valkyrie stated from under him.

He looked back at her. "Very observant."

"Your still ontop of me with a gash in your back"

"You are_ very good_."

She smirked and took hold of his wrists. Slaming her body into him as they rolled off the bed so Valkyrie was ontop. "You _bastard_"

"Why am i a bastard? I saved your _life_"

"And yet, I am still hurt"

"Not as bad as me"

"But your not complaining"

"I will be"

"I know"

Her eyes drifted over all the rubble around Skulduggery's head. "I hate you" She stated.

"_I saved your life_"

"What do you expect me to do? Give you a kiss on the cheek?"

"If you wouldn't mind" He said, Far to cheekily for his own good.

"Fine" She smiled and gave him a peck. She got off him and dragged him to his feet. "Lay down. I'll stitch up your back for you" She said and shoved him back onto the bed, He ended up sprawled out, Flat on his face. "Wouldn't _cleaning up _the room be a better thing to do?" He asked as Valkyrie took a needle and wound thread from the coboard, Along with a bandage.

"No, A life is more valuble than a mess."

"I preffer the impression i make to the nearest woman" He grumbled and Valkyrie sat on Skulduggery's hips. Skulduggery let out a low cough as his eyes widdened and Valkyrie slapped his back. Making Skulduggery groan. "Shut your face." She grumbled. "I will not end up doing what your thinking of under these circumstances."

Skulduggery coughed again. "Why would I...Think_ that _of_ you_?"

She smirked and leaned into his ear. Her body pressed against his and her hands layed either side of his head as she placed a gentle bite on the place were his head was joined to his neck. "Because i know you want that of me" She said and Skulduggery let out a pur of a growl.

"You liked that?" She asked him.

"_Don't you ever do that again_." He growled and Valkyrie giggled, Biting the crook of his neck this time.

"Am i making you _tense _Skulduggery?"

"No."

"To many emotions." She said as she traced a hand down his back. "Your mind is spinning out of control and your heart is begging for more"

"Its like you can read the back of my head."

"Thats what happens when you are me"

"I can tell"

"I need to stitch you up like a rag doll, Don't i?"

"Yeah" He replied stiffly.

"Then lets get on with it." She muttered and stuck the needle into Skulduggery's back, Making him grumble curses under his breath.

"Grow some balls and get over the fact that you have needle in your back." She grumbled as she stitched the wound closed.

"I have grown them, _Thankyou._"

"Well, They're very small. Arn't they?" She said, Letting a hand slide beneith him and touch his toned stomache. Making him clamp a hand around hers.

"Stop doing this to me. You have a job to do"

She laughed and began stitching again. "You stopped a girl from her fun"

"A _very naughty girl _from her _fun_"

"Do i have to go and sit in the naughty chair?"

"You would if i had one."

She laughed. "Then i am off the hook?"

"No."

"Awh..." She whinned. "I _liked_ my fun though"

"So teasing a boy by touching him is your _fun_?" He asked as he leaned his head on his arms.

"Yeah, I'm _that _daring." She smirked and gently pecked the back of his neck and he growled.

"This is going to be a long night." He stated.

"It will, Won't it Mr Pleasant?" She said, Digging the needle back into his back again.

xXx

**Enjoy that? I BET YOU DID! MWAAAHAAHAAHAA! I'M BETTER THAN EVER!**


	60. Blackthorn Academy 8

**Cranium Mischief, Yes Skulduggery is a Neormancer, But due to 'Events' (I'm not going to say yet cos its a spoiler.) He hates Neormancy, So he won't let Valkyrie use it.**

**Vivi Da Tenshi, Taylor Swift for the dress. It was inspired by her. :)**

**Also, Onyx. I couldn't add you in on this chapter since i needed a little...Event shall we say to happen, So i am sorry about that.**

**Btw, once i have finished this story, A new, More improved version of Vampire Pleasant going up. The way it is now, I HATE IT.**

**And sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I tried to slow it all down but it didn't fit...**

**xXx**

"So, Whats been getting at Baby Doll? Since she is _grinning _so_ much_" Rocket asked the girl as she took a bite out of her apple. Valkyrie's eyes drifted across the fields around them and the trees that decorated the edges of the land. It was a typical lunch break, Where they got to do what they wanted. Which consisted of wandering through a feild dotted by kids who either hated them or loved them.

"Nothing much." Valkyrie smirked and her eyes fell on a load of boys, One met her gaze and she looked away. The grin growing bigger.

"What?" Rocket and Cryptic asked as Valkyrie giggled quietly.

"It was nothing, Okay?"

"We heard one of the rooms in that area of the building blew up" Rocket said.

"Well..."

"That was you, Wasn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"What did you do?"

"Fun..."

"What kind of fun?"

"Annoyed Skulduggery."

"How?" They both said automaticly.

She sighed. "He threw my neormancer ring at the wall and he did this funny thing with his eyes and it blew up. I got a cut on my forhead and he got a slash across his back, I had to stitch it up for him and he took it the wrong way when i had to sit on him to stitch him up properly."

Both girls stopped walking and arched their eyebrows.

"Then?..." They asked and Valkyrie giggled slightly.

"Uh..."

"_What did you do_?" Rocket asked like she had set off a bomb.

"Nothing..."

"Liar!"

"No i'm not!"

"You kissed him?"

"NO!"

"What did you do then?"

"Well...I don't want to...Say..."

"Why?"

"Because its a private matter"

"Oh LORD." They said together.

"You didn't get into bed with him did you?" Cryptic asked.

"_NO! How could you think that?_"

"You said you wher-"

"_Forget what i said_."

"Tell us what you did, Baby Doll" Rocket said.

"No."

"Did you tease him?"

Valkyrie glared.

"You did didn't you?" Cryptic giggled.

She glared more.

"Nawh! VALKYRIE CAIN IS BEIN' A BAD GIRRRRRRLLLL!" Rocket screeched.

"Don't yell it to the world!"

"They are already going to know!"

"Rummors spread fast, Baby Doll" Cryptic said. Running a hand through her strangly coloured hair, The other hand placed on her hip.

"I know."

"Then why do such a thing?"

"Don't wor-" Valkyrie started, But someone collided with her from behind. "What are you doing?" She cursed at the boy pinning her to a tree they had just passed.

A devilish smirk played across Skulduggery's lips as the rest of his lot laughed manicly as they ran up. "Payback."

Valkyrie glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He let out a deep chuckle. "What are _you _going to do?"

"_Blast you to freakin' hell!_"

"Go on then,"

She struggled. "You have no right!"

"Why not? You did exactly the same to me..." He said. He laced his fingers between hers and held their hands over the top of her head. He smirked again and he leaned in, Letting his mouth plant a tender kiss on her neck. He smirked when Valkyrie tried to move away and kissed her collar bone. "Let go of me." She said, But it only made him smirk bigger.

"Why?"

"I don't like what you're doing."

He chuckled low again and kissed the centre of the top half of her chest, Just bellow her collar bone. "You asked for it." He said and with that, He let go of her. But she stayed against the the tree, Glaring at him.

"Bastard."

"You do what you did yesterday to me, You get it back."

"Ass hole."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"Dick face."

"Are you still coming to the ball with me?"

"Twat."

"Thats good then, If i had any other girl i'd be bored."

"Piss taker."

He arched a eyebrow at her last comment. "You must really hate me."

"Douchbag."

He laughed. "I'm done for. Your going to kill me."

"I fuckin' well am."

"Insults won't get you anywhere Baby Doll"

"Prick."

He laughed and turned away. But when he did however, He stopped dead.

"_What, Where you _upto, Skulduggery?" Charlotte asked.

Skulduggery glared coldly, Letting his gentle hands fold into tight fists. "Why do you need to know?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Do you _want _something like '_last time' _to happen _again_?" She threatened.

"_You_ _dare_" He snarled.

"What? Did i strike a nerve?"

"You can't force me to say anything"

"Well, We'll see, Won't we?"

Valkyrie felt the chain of her locket tighten on her throat and she took a couple of steps back, Gagging. "Whats that pendant, Cain?" She asked, Far to sweetly for her own good.

"_Let go of her_!" Skulduggery yelled. He lunged for Charlotte and he would have knocked her off her feet if it wasn't for Rocket, Ravel and Cryptic holding him back.

"What are you going to do? You can't even break free of your friends bonds." She teased, A ugly smile on her blood read lips.

"_LET HER GO!_" He yelled again, Struggling more violently. Letting his legs kick the ground to buckle their grips from his arms.

"She reminds me of Onyx, Skulduggery. Don't you think?"

"Let...Me...Go..." Valkyrie managed to choke. Her voice was barley audible under the curses that left Skulduggery's mouth. But when it was heard, Everyone looked to the girl who was gripping at the chain that was choking her. There was a slight blue-ness to her cheeks and the skin the chain was tightening on was turning purple. Her movements where slowing as oxygen was being cut off from her reach.

"Are you going to tell me, Miss Cain?"

She continued to gag and Charlotte sighed. The chain broke and the pendant flew at her and she caught it. Valkyrie fell on all fours, Coughing and spluttering as air came slowly back to her lungs. The three who had hold of Skulduggery suddenly felt an almighty kick, Sending them all down and Skulduggery running. He held Valkyrie as she coughed up more and more. His eyes turned and he fixed a death glare on Charlotte.

However, The girl giggled and took no notice of them. Her fingers fumbled with the lock on the locket and when it wouldn't budge, Her temper flared.

"_Why won't it open_?" She growled, Turning and fixing her glare back on Skulduggery, Who craddled Valkyrie in his arms, Her face burried away in his chest.

"Charlotte Nathair!" Came a bark and they turned to Amelia, She went to take the locket back off her but Charlotte dodged out of the way.

"Tell me how to get it open. _Now._"

"Miss Nathair." Said a voice and everyone turned to Skulduggery's dad. That coat was blowing around him and not one strand of dark hair was blown out of place in the wind. He didn't smile, He didn't add a hint of nice emotion in his voice. He was just...Cold. "Give the locket back to Miss Cain."

"Or what?" She challenged.

He didn't sigh, Not one expression of his face changed. "_Now_."

"Fine." She said and threw it at Valkyrie. It landed on the floor, The chain clinking and the locket bouncing. "But this isn't the end of it, Cain."

Valkyrie watched her cautiously out of the corner of her eye as she walked away with her head held high. Valkyrie clung onto Skulduggery, Feeling the stages of shock kick in. Her hands shook but she managed to keep her grip on his shoulders, She looked up to his wide eyes and started coughing again. She turned away and Felt Skulduggery's hands on her waist to steady her. For once, She didn't mind what he did. Aslong as he was there.

Once she was done, Her eyes drifted over to Skulduggery's dad, Who was walking swiftly towards her. He used two fingers to tilt her head and he inspected the marks that the chain of her locket had made.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked and Valkyrie shook her head.

He touched the sides of her neck and Valkyrie cried out, Even though no noise escaped her mouth. "There will be bruising by tomorrow morning. But i don't think it will appear when we're at the ball, So don't worry about that." He took a step back and she realised both crowds of people were staring. And more where looking from across the field. "Can you breath properly?" He asked.

Valkyrie took a intake of breath and her eyes widdened as she choked. Skulduggery's dad's hand patted her back as she managed to control herself, Only managing to take small breaths or ending up in a coughing fit. Skulduggery's dad nodded to Skulduggery and they picked her up. Gently helping her to the meddical office.

"Baby Doll!" Came Rocket's yell as she ran up. "Can i come with you Headmaster? Cryptic said she'll stay and help Miss Jones calm the crowd."

The Headmaster gave a smile. "You can come, Miss Xerin. And thankyou for helping to keep the situation under control"

"No problem Sir." She smiled and they continued to leed her off to the medics.

xXx

The woman Valkyrie had seen two days ago opened the do into the little room. And when her eyes landed on Valkyrie, She let out a gasp. "You? Again? What are you upto?"

Valkyrie began twiddling her thumbs, Still unable to to speak due to her tightened airway. So Skulduggery's dad spoke for her, Who was sat in the corner of the room, His dusk coloured eyes glowing with anger. "She got strangled by Miss Nathair and her airway is a little tight."

"Oh good lord..." She said, Shock covering her pale freckled face. "You should have come sooner, Mr Luan." She glared and he smiled.

"I couldn't make the poor girl run, Now could I?"

"No," She said, Her hand tipped Valkyrie's head to one side, Exposing the markes on her neck. "But you could of stopped it."

"I never undereasimate my enemy,Miss Grouse. Anyway, How is your husband doing?"

"Kenspeckle? He's grumpy as usual." She laughed and directed Valkyrie to lay down. Who was still recovering from shock of knowing Kenspeckle had gotten married. "He will never change, But he has a soft spot for people like me!"

"Thats good then. He hates me, I don't know why though"

"He says you bring nothing but trouble to his door. You _and _Skulduggery here." She said, Pointing back to Skulduggery as he stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His head dipped down and his eyes following every movement the doctor made.

"True, I do." Skulduggery's dad laughed and the woman chuckled along with him. She looked down at Valkyrie with a warm smile, Reminding her of the womans husband, Who had died in the hands of his assistant.

"Now, I want you to open your mouth wide. My dear." She smiled and Valkyrie slowly opened her mouth, The woman held out her hand and a small, Tiny white light appeared in her palm. It had little flicks of hair like strands spraying out from it that bounced as she lifted it up to Valkyrie's mouth, Once it went inside, It was like a gush of wind had struck the inside of her throat. She shot up in the bed and took a almightly breath. Filling the emptiness of her lungs.

"Good, That means i won't have to shove a metal pole down your throat." The woman smirked and Valkyrie gave a light smile, Still bent over.

"I'm going to give you some stuff to rub over your throat. To keep that swelling down. Use it in the bath," She said and took a peice of rock out of her pocket, Identical to the one that she had been given in the bag by Amelia.

"She's already got some of that." Skulduggery said and all eyes fell on him.

"_Really_?" Skulduggery's dad asked and Skulduggery nodded.

"Yeah, She gave me a bit to keep the swelling of my broken rib down."

"Oh." The womans said and Valkyrie shrugged.

"I was going to say, But Skulduggery got there before me."

"No, No. Its okay. Now you better be off. But this time, Please don't walk into a door and beg for me to help you back in here."

The all laughed and walked out. Once they were further down the corridor, Skulduggery's dad spoke.

"Your room is fixed by the way." He said and Valkyrie looked at him.

"_That_ quick?"

"I good like that"

"You sound just like your son" Valkyrie said, Shaking her head.

"He has alot of egostical talk then?"

Valkyrie was about to say- 'No, Not yet' But she decided against it. "Yes" She simply said.

"I'm not surprised." He said, Shotting a glare at his son.

"Can't help it dad if i'm a flirt." Skulduggery grinned.

"I should slap you round the ear, But since there is a lady here, I won't." He muttered.

"I'm no lady" Valkyrie said and Skulduggery paled.

"Thats good then!" Skulduggery's dad said and smashed his body into Skulduggery, Throwing him onto the floor. Skulduggery growled and rolled over on his back, His father grinned down at him.

"Be a good boy, Son."

"Never, Father." He snapped back and Skulduggery's dad playfully punched him in the stomache. Skulduggery rolled over and Valkyrie bent down over him, Grinning.

"You want some more of that rock?" She asked and Skulduggery glared. Still hissing in pain.

"No." He snapped and Skulduggery's dad laughed, He picked his son up by the waist and held him under his arm. Skulduggery cursed in protest, But Valkyrie followed on behind, Laughing her head off.


	61. Blackthorn Academy 9

**XOXO - Thankyou for the comment of saying my FanFics are the best. Don't worry, This is a update because you wrote a WHOLE paragraph begging me to update using TWO words. I will do my best efforts to update for you, ;D  
>PROMISE!<strong>

**And yes i know, Romance de Amor was not around in these times. But i couldn't find another tune that i liked. ((((DAMN I HATE MYSELF. I JUST SPOILED IT FOR YOU!))))**

Valkyrie had been sent into class and she had agreed to it. She needed to learn. Even if it was in a diffrent timezone. She didn't mind doing things straight after getting beaten up. She was used to it with the Skeleton Skulduggery. She looked over at him now, He seemed a little shaky.

"You okay?" She asked and he turned around. As usual, She couldn't determine his expression. But she could tell he was slightly annoyed but she could see the care in his eyes.

"Yeah i'm fine. You?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not. You got strangled a hour ago."

"I'm used to it." She said. Waving a hand.

"You're _used _to being _strangled_?"

"Yes. I get it all the time"

Skulduggery turned and his chair stayed put. The back rest between his legs and his chin resting on his fist. "Are you on the run?"

"_No_. Why do you ask _that_?"

"Well..You _are _a dangerous sorcerer."

Valkyrie grinned and nodded. "You haven't been beaten before."

"I didn't say that!"

"I know you didn't. But i could tell."

"I have been beaten before."

"Who?"

Skulduggery's eyes had drifted down and he didn't reply to her question. Instead he said- "Wonder were my dad has gotten to. He's ment to be teaching History."

"Oh god." Valkyrie said. "I've had enough of Magical History. I've got _enough _of that in my bloodline." She blurted and then slammed a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that-"

"No its alright." Skulduggery smirked and picked up her pencil. Letting his hand roll it across her desk. "There is still alot i don't know about you."

"You'll probably force it out of my throat."

"Back to the subject." He smirked as he looked up. "How do you know your decended from a Ancient bloodline?"

"A couple of things happened. Like i said, I was attacked and someone saved my skin. I tagged along after him and i soon found out about my family history."

"_Him?_"

Valkyrie sighed. "He wasn't a teenager. He was a fully grown _man_."

"Oh.." Skulduggery said. "Who was he?"

"A nice enough bloke. I didn't get his name."

"You're a liar. You do know his name."

"Fine." She said. "I swore i would never reveal his identity. And that is what i'm doing."

"_Right..._" He said

The door was flung open and Skulduggery's dad walked in. He slammed the book he was holding down on the desk and glared at Skulduggery. Who slowly turned on his seat to face the front. "I'm sorry i'm late. I had a little situation to deal with. But rest assured, It has been delt with. Now. Today, We're going to continue what we were doing on friday." He said and waved his hand. The text books flew open at the right page and Valkyrie inwardly sighed.

"Ancients."

There was a laugh from infront of her and Valkyrie glared at the back of Skulduggery's head. He turned to look at her and laughed at little more. "Shut your face." She snarled and Skulduggery's dad spoke.

"Miss Cain. Do you have anything to share with us?"

"No Sir. Skulduggery here was annoying me-"

"With good reason." Skulduggery interjected and Valkyrie glared more.

"Then i do give you permision to hurt him the next time he does it." His dad smiled.

"Thankyou."

"But"

_Damn._

"I would like you to tell us a summary of the Ancients in return."

She could hear Skulduggery laughing more and she booted the back of his chair. "Okay." She said and began telling the story. "Hundreds of years ago, Faceless ones rulled the Earth and few humans were left remaining, Yet all being hunted. They descovered magic and became powerful soccerers. Finding a way to destroy the Faceless Ones was not easy, So they managed, Some how, To get into their 'relm' lets say and they managed to take the Sceptre. Due to the fact that it didn't sing when the enemy was near. The used it on the Faceless ones and banashed them from our Demention, Yet they still destroy other realitys."

At the end, She could see the shock on Skulduggery's dads face and in the eyes of everyone else that had turned to look at her.

"Were did you learn all of that?" Rocket stared and Valkyrie shrugged.

"Bedtime stories." She simply said.

"Miss Cain. Can you tell us what happened after that?" Skulduggery's dad asked and Valkyrie smiled again.

"The Ancients fought amungst themselves for the Sceptre. Eventually, One man killed all of them. Including his family and friends. Once he realised what he done, He had buried the Sceptre deap beneath the Earth and some say that its still down there."

"Thankyou. Now, I would like to know something. Why did that man do what he did?"

A blonde girl with her hair in pigtails put her hand up. "Was he...Insane?"

"It may have something to do with that. Miss Xerin?" He said, Refering to Rocket this time.

"He couldn't deal with what life was throwing at him. Having the Faceless Ones hunting you down is enough to drive anyone mad. But when you see your family fighting over a weapon it hurts. So he decided to end it."

"Good girl. Do you think this man had any children after? Or did he have children he didn't know about?"

Skulduggery put up his hand. "He probably _did _have children, For a new start."

"Probably. But wouldn't he murder them aswell since they had his blood?"

Valkyrie put up her hand. "He has already seen a mass murder and killed his family. I probably drove him to the brink of madness were he just let his mind run away. He forgot who he was and became someone else."

"If he became someone else," Skulduggery's dad said as he pulled out a chair from one of the empty desks. Sitting on it like his son had done with the rest between his legs. "Then what would happen to his magic? Would he remember it?"

"If he wanted to remember that part of his life, There would be no point in forgeting the rest since magic was the cause of what he did. So technicly, He became mortal and lived a mortal life."

"Very good." He nodded. "Now" He said and stood. He made a motion for them all to get up and thats what they did. The tables around us were pushed by the air to the ends of the room and a clear space in the middle of the room was reveiled. "I'm going to teach you all the skills of fighting a Faceless One. Yes, I have fought one and the one thing you do _not_ do is use the manipulation of Air. Its a waist of time. Now, Miss Lilith. Come and stand in the centre here."

A short girl with long dark curles stood in the centre of the circle and the Head Master walked around her. Looking at her up and down. "Now, I would like you to hit me with everything you have got." He said with a smile that quickly turned into a grin at the girls horrified expression. "Its okay. I'll always get up. I promise you that, M'Dear. Now, Fire away."

Lilith hesitated before she created lightning in her hand. She looked at the Head Master and he nodded. "Go on then" He said and she looked at the crowd around her before she sent out a bolt that tore towards him. But as Valkyrie had expected, He deflected it. "The Faceless One will block direct attacks, Miss Lilith."

She curled her small fists and her hair became static, Sticking up on end and a lightning bold came through the wall, Striking his back as he stood there. The lightning crackled around his back, Iluminating him in a blue light and making his black hair stick up. "They are multi taskers."

She sent two bolts at his middle and he clapped his hands over his head. He flared up in flames and disapeared just as the bolts hit were he had been. The girl turned and swipped a bolt, It tore at his cheek when he appeared behind her and he laughed when that horrified look crossed her face again. "Don't worry, M'Dear. You learning to act fast and not let the enemy get within you bubble. Thats a good thing."

Lilith nodded and stood there, Watching the Head Master as he wiped the blood from his cheek. He went to go, But turned and thought he had the girl when he sent out a jet of fire. But the small girl flipped over it and landed on the floor, Sending a bolt back at him that took him off his feet and against the floor. He dropped the floor and slowly got up. Smirking all the while.

"You've learned." He laughed and wiped blood from his lip. "Now, Skulduggery. Come stand in the middle." Skulduggery arched a eyebrow but stood there.

"You better not bring Baby Doll-"

"Now, Miss Cain. Come and stand infront of my son."

"Oh _Come on!_" He cursed. Stamping his foot like a child.

Valkyrie stood there infront of him and he looked down at her nervously. "Your scared of me, Arn't you?" She teased.

"I bloomin' am." He muttured and folded his arms.

"Now boy." Skulduggery's dad teased. "I noticed you were talking to Mr Ravel over there. What be this boy's forfit?" He asked the crowd and they laughed and cheered. "A kiss? A dance? A tease? Getting thrown through the wall? Catwalk? Come on!"

Valkyrie smirked when she saw Skulduggery glaring at his father. Who was walking around, Hearing the cheers of everyone around the room. "Right!" His dad declared. "I think i've heard your wishes! A dance it is! Now Miss Imaginaţie, I would like you to demontrate your powers on Miss Cain."

A Romanian girl stepped forward. Her dark eyes glistened as she smirked at Valkyrie. She looked down at herself and found a tight, Red, Cream and black lacy tube dress that came tight around her form infront of her eyes. Little red and black gems joined the lace together around her chest the strapless top gave her a bigger bust than she had bargined for. At the back of the dress, A long trail of red and cream lace and silk flew down her legs and spread out on the ground under her feet. Red heels where on her feet and she cocked her hips at a angle as black fingerless gloves formed on her hands. "WHAT A TEASE!" Rocket laughed and pointed as everyone else wolf-whistled.

Valkyrie looked back at Skulduggery as he held up his arms. A Ruby red suit jacked covered him and cream suit bottoms covered his legs. His cream shirt was opened all the way except for one button that was done up in the middle. His hair seemed to be a little more messed up and a golden chain hung from his neck and bounced on his tanned chest with every breath he took. He coughed and looked at Valkyrie in the eye. "This is your fault. Eskrine wanted to speak to me about _you_ in the first place." He grumbled.

"Well." She said. Taking hold of his arm and putting it around her skinny waist. With the other, She laced her fingers between hers and felt the warmth of his palm hit her hand. "We better get some practice for the Ball, Since you will be _that _desperate to dance with me." She smirked and Skulduggery pulled her so close that her chest was touching his.

"You'll have to keep up with me, Then." He said and Rocket bolted for the piano. Everyone turned to watch her as she began to play Romance de Amor. She looked back at them and Valkyrie automaticly turned back to Skulduggery and he chewed his lip and began to dance with her. Twirling her with ease and Valkyrie finally managed to let go of her nerves and moved gracefully with him. Praying she wouldn't break a heel.

She could feel herself drifting back to memories of when she had burst into Skulduggery's house, Hearing a piano playing and realising it was him. After she had found the secret out, She had bugged him for a month to teach her a tune. And now Valkyrie thought of it, This was the tune. A soft and gentle tune with each note flowing into the other. Making Skulduggery guide her and the twirls as delecate as butterflies.

Skulduggery twirled her again and then dipped her low her brought her up and twirled her. They seemed closer now and Skulduggery's hand tightened on hers. She could see the determination to impress her building up in her as Rockets playing became more dramatic and loud as it reached the end of the beautiful tune. This time, Skulduggery twirled her fast and brought her closer as he twirled them both.

She notice his breathing was fast and he was staring into her eyes. She smirked and took his hand tighter. The dip had forced them apart somehow and Valkyrie brought heself back to him. Pressing herself against him and letting him take control. He dipped her low and brought her up in a spin. Her hair flew out behind her head and she gripped his shoulder. Helping him pull her up in a twirl. He finished and out of breath, He pulled his arms away from her and brought her hand up. Kissing it and looking devilishly into her eyes.

"Thankyou for that dance, Baby Doll" He smirked.

"No problem. At least you know what to do for the Ball tonight." She smirked back. Skulduggery was stood strait now and he hadn't let go of her hand.

"I always know what to do."

"Sure you do" She smirked and looked at the girl who had made the outfits for them. "How do we go back to our uniform?"

"I don't know" The girl laughed and everyone joined in to laugh. "You now have two choices of what to wear to the Ball!"

"Great!" Skulduggery said. I have two choices and i like both. Damn you Dad for making me dance with her!"

Skulduggery's dad let out a laugh. "1, She's a _lady._ 2, We want you to look your best and 3, _You _asked for it when you were talking. 4, You also seemed to enjoy it when you kissed her hand."

"That's what you're supost to do when you dance with a _lady_"

"I don't do that with your Mother"

"But she's your _wife_" Skulduggery pointed out.

Skulduggery's dad arched a eyebrow. "You can talk your way out of anything, Can't you?"

"I got that from you." He sniggered and put his hands in the pockets of his suit bottoms.

"Don't be rude to your Father." Valkyrie told him. Sterness in her voice.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Do you remember yesterday..." She asked and turned at the same time. Skulduggery's eyes widdened like golf balls and he cut her off.

"Fine! Fine!" He said. Holding up his hands and walking to the other end of the room.

"I've trained you well, Doggy." She laughed with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" He yelled back. Folding his arms over his chest like a child.

"Good doggy." She laughed and Skulduggery pouted.

xXx

Valkyrie shrugged off her dress in the newly repaired bathroom. It was just like the old one, But it was fresher and smelled of paint, Even though paint hadn't been used in there. She placed the dress on a hanger and put on a simple white dress that came just above her knees. But as she was halfway into it, The door began to open. And her chest would've been on full display if it wasn't for the black lace bra.

"Oi! You little fucker close the DOOR!" She yelled and Skulduggery swore. "I heard you go out of the room! I didn't know you were in there!"

"I never went out of the room!" She yelled and adjusted the dress so it was okay. She tore the door open and glared at the boy infront of her. "I did not leave this room!"

"Then why the hell is the door _open?_"

"How should i know? And this is the important question. Did you see any part of me that you wern't supost to?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Uh...Does your bra count?"

Valkyrie's face fell. "YOU SAW MY BRA? YOU SAW-"

Skulduggery had clamped his hand over her mouth. "_This place is bloody eco-ey so SHUT UP_!" He hissed.

She took his hand away from her mouth. "That was my _bra _you saw!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you!"

They folded their arms and glared at eachother. But after a while, They broke out into grins. "Forget it!" She said and twirled on her heel. "I'm going to talk to Cryptic and Rocket, I'll see you later!" She called and ran out of the door. Leaving Skulduggery to feel alone again.

**xXx - A hour or so later.**

Valkyrie wandered back into Skulduggery's room to find him on the bed with one hand over his eyes. He was flinching and Valkyrie imediatly understood. He was having a nightmare. She ran over to him and sat down on the bed. She shook him in a desperate attempt to wake him. But he didn't wake. He just flinched more.

"Skulduggery?" She asked and he didn't hear.

Shook him and shook him. But he continued not to wake. "Skulduggery!"

He flinched and suddenly his back arched. He growled and his eyes opened. They were black as night and dried cracked lines appeared all over his face. His flipped her off him and pinned her to the bed using his legs. She screamed his name as his hands closed on her throat. They to dried and cracked. The tips of his fingers turning black.

"Skulduggery!" She screamed and lashed her legs. But it was no use. He was far to strong. His hands gripped her neck tighter and she choked. Her hands gripped desperatly at his and her eyes looked in horror at Skulduggery's expression. His eyes boring into hers and his lips together in a thin dark line.

"Please!" She begged and Skulduggery's eyes widdened in a panic. He threw himself away from her and crawled along the floor backwards untill his back was against the wall. She could see he had gone into a state of shock and his hands gripped at the floor benieth them. She sat up and scrambled across the floor towards him, But he backed away from her.

"Stop!" She yelled and ran at him as he tried to make his escape. Taking him down in a hug and holding his face close to her chest. She could feel the floor under her knees and the way his body was curling up. She gripped his hair and his arms pulled her into a bone crushing grip. He bagan saying sorry over and over but Valkyrie yelled for him to shut up saying it.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say a word! It was nothing Skulduggery! Nothing!"

Skulduggery pulled away and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby!" He cried. "I was-"

"Don't worry." She said soothingly. "I know. It was just a small thing. Dont worry. I sometimes get the same. Calm down." She said and continued to sooth him. Sometimes, She didn't know why these things would happen. But they would always happen on a good day.

**Its true that i now can't decide on which dress for them two. SO ITS A VOTE! COME ON! TELL ME WHICH ONE!**


	62. Blackthorn Academy 10

**OH. **_**GOD**_**. I didn't think you all liked that other dress so much. I REALLY didn't. But still, This is the chapter you all have been waiting for. The Ball and appearence of Miss Onyx Shadows. So watch out for her. **

**OH and there is a little thing here -h .com/watch?v=lUjWJSnGVB0, Thats the music. I did EVENTUALLY find something better than the last tune. Once you open it, You'll know it.**

Valkyrie picked up her dress from the lamp that the hanger had been resting on. Skulduggery had recovered from attacking her, But he was still shaken. He seemed all drifty yet slightly jumpy when she called his name. But she wasn't surprised. The Skulduggery from the future wouldn't speak when he hurt her.

Valkyrie sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't need to think of that. God. She hoped she could get back to HER world soon. She made it a rule that she wasn't going to miss the ball, But she didn't want to stay any longer. She was hurting Skulduggery from the future to much and she was changing who he was. She didn't wan't to do anymore damage. So as soon as she saw her, She made it a rule to go and speak to her.

She looked towards the door Skulduggery had disapeared into to get changed. She had a idea of what he was wearing, But he might have changed it. Just to keep the girl on her toes. She really hoped his mood would lighten by the Ball. She didn't want to end up dragging him across the dancefloor and she _really _didn't want him to be going mental in the middle of the room and start screaming. The other Skulduggery screamed loudly when he was mad once...Because she had spilt paint on the Bentley...It was funny.

"I'm just going to Rocket and Cryptics room!" She called to him. "Because i can't trust you _not _to take a sneeky peek at what i am wearing!"

Skulduggery's laugh came from inside the bathroom and a splash of water. Probably from the bath. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Liar! I'm going anyway! I can't trust you!"

"You're lovely you are!" He called just as she walked out of the room. Once she closed the door she took a deap breath and closed her eyes. Not wanting to relax to much or she might drop her Perfume, Hair brush, Dress, Body spray, Tiara and necklass that came with the dress and hair grips. Thin hair bands lined her arms and she walked speedily to Rocket and Cryptic's room. As soon as she got there and was about to open the door, A voice from behind her called-

"Valkyrie!"

_Just who i'm looking for._

"Hey Amelia.." Valkyrie trailed.

"We're going...We're going to head back after the ball. So..."

Valkyrie felt like a kid who only had a few more precious moments left in the play ground. Disapointed. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry. But this is the longest we can stay-" She bagan, But was cut off.

"Its okay." Valkyrie said. "I understand. I wouldn't mind going back. As much as i like it here, I preffer there."

"Good. Well after the Ball, We're going back."

"Okay then..." Valkyrie said and turned to the door. Realising that she had no hands free and Amelia laughed, Opening the door for her and Valkyrie murmured a small thanks before she wandered into the room. It was full of girls running around for stuff. But all stopped dead when they saw Valkyrie.

"EMERGENCY!" One yelled. "BABY DOLL HAS ENTERED THE ROOM."

"_Who are you?_" Valkyrie asked. Staring at her puzzled.

"I'm Champagne Lightning. We were told to make you look your best by Mrs Luan."

"You mean-"

"Me." Said a voice and they turned to see Skulduggery's mother wander up. Her golden hair glittered with little strings of glitter and soft golden dress hung around her frame. It was strapless and beautiful with the glitter that decorated the chest. The skirt flared out around her legs and trailed slightly, Making her look more elegant and beautiful than she was. Her glistening eyes shone in the light and the crystal flowers in her hair glittered like her eyes. "You my dear, Must be thankful that i am here. I snuck out of my room with the baby, Who is now getting fused about by the girls over there." She said indicating to the girls who were craddleing the little thing in they're arms.

"But she's so _beautiful._" One of them said, Wrapped up in towels.

"She gets that from her mother." Said another.

"I'm afraid i'm not the prettiest of people. Look at all you beautiful young ladies-" She said. tilting the chins of some of the girls in the room. Admiring their beauty. "-All of you are most _definitely_ going to find a _perfect _husband and _I _will make sure of that." She grinned and the girls cheered.

"NOW!" She yelled. "I'M GOING TO DRESS BABY DOLL FOR THIS BALL! WHO'S WITH ME?" She roared and the girls cheered again.

**xXx - A hour or so later.**

Valkyrie watched the woman infront of her as she adgusted her FULL fringe. She had given her a fringe like that saying it helped the loose, drapped look that her fringe used to have because it had out grown itself. So she had cut it and brought the rest of her thick locks of hair around her front so they hung loosly down her chest. She had pumped up the sides by her head to give it a thicker look and gently placed the tiara on the top of her head. She looked simple yet amazing. Just the look she was going for.

"There, Thats your hair done. Now. Go and slide the dress on from the bottom up. Do _not _mess up my work of art." Skulduggery's mother told her sternly and Valkyrie picked up the dress, Still under its cloth and walked into the bathroom. Thankful there wasn't a que.

She shrugged off the towel that she had wrapped around herself and put on the dress. As usual, The cream skirt flared out around her legs, Giving it shape but not to much. The golden split in the middle seemed to be more beautiful than before. Valkyrie adjusted the rope like straps on her shoulders so it held the dress up.

"Rocket! Can you do this corset for me!" She yelled and there were footsteps and a knock on the door. Valkyrie said it was okay to come in and Rocket opened the door. She walked up behind Valkyrie and took hold of the straps, Pulling them tight. But loose enough for her to breath.

"I want to see you get kissed, Baby Doll" She smirked over her shoulder as Valkyrie stared at her reflection.

"I don't know. I might have scared him off."

Rocket laughed. "Nah, I think he's been looking forward to tonight. Knowing that he has got the most gorgeous girl on his arm and the most handsome looks for himself. He's going to pick the right moment."

Valkyrie smirked. "Is there something i don't know about this thing?"

"Do you know there is a catwalk thingy at the begining? You walk down this red carpet and either side of you, There are _BOYS EVERYWHERE._ Halfway down though, The boy that has chosen you will walk out and take your arm. And we all know who yours is."

"Stop going on about that." Valkyrie said, Dropping her head.

"Come on. He kisses you, Kiss him back. He hugs you, Hug him back. If he says something offencive, Slap him."

Valkyrie laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that, Rocket."

"Good girl. You're done by the way- No. Wait a minute. _Turn_." She said, Guiding Valkyrie into a spin that sprayed the dress out.

"YEAH BABY _YEAH_!" She yelled and ran out of the bathroom. Valkyrie slipped on her heels, Knowing what was going to happen now. She heard Rocket silence everyone and call out her name. So she walked into the room. And _everyone _stared.

She had never felt so awkward in her _life_. "Uh...Ta-Da?" She said and everyone laughed.

"You look so-" Began someone but was cut off by someone else.

"BOYS HEADING TOWARDS THIS ROOM. ONE OF THEM IS DRESSES _VEEERRRRYYYY _NICELY AND HIS NAME IS SKULDUGGERY FREAKIN' PLEASANT!" The girl yelled and Valkyrie dived for the bathroom door. Slamming it and remembering the time at the dress shop.

There was a knock and Skulduggery asked for entry, The girls agreed, But the ones in their dresses and run and hid.

"_Mum_?...What are you doing in here?" Skulduggery asked. Sounding like he had been caught red handed.

"I'm helping Baby Doll get ready, What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Uh..."

"Why, Skulduggery?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because...Well..."

"Did something happen?"

"No! I just...Had a fit...Again."

"Oh GOD." His mother said and face palmed. "You had _another _fit? What did you do?"

"I, Uh...Attempted to strangle her- But mum i _SWEAR _on my own life it was _not _intentional." He added at his mothers horrified expression.

"I know that happened...Before but...You've not got to loose your rag because someone asulted the girl you cared about. Again." She stated and girls cheered.

"Shut up. There are a load of screaming girls in this room all _dieing _to hear gossip."

"But there is another in the bathroom..."

"WHAT?"

"No problem son."

"YOU-"

"Don't insult your mother!" Came Valkyrie's yell and Skulduggery glared at the door.

"I shall!"

"Because she stated the obvious?"

"_I. Hate. You_."

"No way to treat a lady!"

"You're not a lady."

"Then why did you call me a lady?"

"You're not one _now._"

"I'm in a _dress_"

"...Oh."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you'll be coming out of there to talk to me?"

"No. You'll have to walk up to the door and talk to me that way. If you attempt to _open _the door, I _will _kill you."

"Alright love, Keep your hair on." He muttered and walked up to the door. "Um...Will you still dance with me after-"

"You stupid _prick._" She interupted. "Of course i'm dancing with you. You'll have a major breakdown if i don't."

"True actually. Dads begged me to do a dance with you infront of the whole school by the way." He said and she could hear him laughing.

"I'll do that. Just aslong as you surprise me."

"I will."

"Good" She said and girled sniggered from all over the room.

"Is this your Locket?" Came Skulduggery's voice and jingle of the chain.

_Damn._

"Uh...Yeah...Why?"

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Keep it in your pocket." She grinned. "Put it on me when we get into the hall."

"Damn it." He said and slipped it into his pocket. "I wanted to trick you into coming out of there."

"Oh i am staying_ right _were i am."

"In that case i'll leave you."

"Good."

"You're a lovely person."

"So are you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"...Oh." He paused.

She laughed. "What was you expecting me to say?"

"That you were telling the truth."

"I wasn't."

"Then i _shall_ leave you, You need to get on with your prancying around in your pixie dress, So i shall see you later. Baby Doll."

"See you later, Skulduggery" She said and once he had left the room and Valkyrie had heard the door close, They all stepped out of their hiding places.

"Damn it all to hell" She cursed.

Rocket laughed. "I love the way he keeps on walking in on you."

Valkyrie glared. "Don't remind me."

"That one were you were half naked in the bathroom was the best."

"Shut. Up."

"But..." Cryptic said. Her head tilted to the side. "Did he really try and_ strangle _you?"

"Yeah but...I think his anger overwhelmed him. Because his eyes were black."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"It has." Came Skulduggery's mothers voice. "But its no reason for you not to trust him. He's the same Skulduggery. But just don't meddle with his temper at the moment."

"Then why did he go for Baby Doll?"

"Because she was the only one that was there for him to let his anger out on. Usually...Usually my husband would fight him for hours to just pin him down. He's just so...Angry."

"_Mr Luan would have to fight him_?" The girl that Skulduggery's father had named Miss Lilith said. A dark red silk dress with black decorations flowing around her tiny frame.

"Yes. And he would come off worse. That is why sometimes he wouldn't be there in the mornings. He would be coughing up blood sometimes. But Skulduggery has seemed to calm down a little now."

"A _little_?" Rocket asked.

"He used to have fits every night like it. Thats why we can't have him in the boys dorm. But it is in no way intentional. Its like his subcontious used to take him over at night...I suffered a misscarage from it-" Hands flew over mouths at her words. "-But there is no reason to treat him diffrently. He won't hurt Valkyrie. Its just another side to him thats filled with anger. My father was just the same."

"Who was your father, Mrs?" Another asked.

"A horrible man. Always beat the hell out of me. He knocked on mine and Madalim's door when Skulduggery was 2 years old. Madalim and my father got into a fight, He got knocked out and my father chased me, Skulduggery and Charles...It wasn't the best of experiences, I must say."

"I know what you mean Mrs." Valkyrie said and people looked at her.

"I was at my dead uncles house, I was sleeping there for the night and then...This man burst in. He tried to kill me and take one of my uncles things. But a man broke into the house and saved me. That was when i found out about magic."

"You were born into a mortal family?"

"No. Yes. Its complicated."

"So Miss Jones isn't your mother?"

"No...My real mother left me when i was a baby." She lied.

"I'm sorry." His mother said, Giving her simpathy.

"Don't worry about it. I looked after myself well, Didn't i?"

"Of course you did!" She smiled cheerfully, But Valkyrie could see the hurt in her eyes. So she changed the subject.

"I'm going to do my nails-" She said and turned but the girl who had greated her when she came in ran up. Champagne Lightning. She had navy blue hair that had lighter streaks in the fringe that fell over one eye. It was slightly curled and bounced on the shoulders of a black dress with a lacy corset. "I'll do that for you!"

"Uh...I can do it myself...Thanks..."

"Everyone is getting her to do their nails, Baby Doll" Rocket sighed and Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said and Champagne led her over to a leather sofa that was neatly tucked up against a wall and she sat. Champagne began her work and attempted to make a conversation.

"Is...Is Eskrine Ravel going with someone?" She asked and Valkyrie felt a pang of guild rise in her throat.

"Uh..." She said. Glancing at Rocket. "I don't know. Sorry."

"No its okay. How are you after that incident with Charlotte?"

"_I'm fine_. God, People worry to much."

"We care."

"I know. But...It gets annoying after a while."

"So you're saying you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes."

"What if someone overpowers you in a dark ally-way? What will you do then?"

Valkyrie was silent.

"Trust me. No one is invincible. So take my advice and keep people by you."

"I know i just-"

"Don't worry. Just don't go wandering down dark ally-ways on your own."

"I won't"

"Good. I don't think Skulduggery would be able to keep his mind in one peice if that happened."

"He probably wouldn't."

Champagne laughed. "You know...I heard your's and Miss Jones' conversation earlier."

Valkyrie's face dropped and Champagne laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, I ain't told anyone. Thats your job."

"Thankyou"

"No problem. I'm done by the way."

"Thankyou again." Valkyrie smiled and Champagne stood, But Skulduggery's mother was walking towards them with Rocket, Cryptic and Emerald. Who was wearing a dress that matched her eyes and black butterfly clips in her hair. Skulduggery's mother was Telling them that she wanted a picture."Now girls. You'll have to keep still for Anna here. But only for a few minutes"

Valkyrie put her hands together on her lap and Rocket put her arm on the rest of the sofa, Balancing her head on her fingers. Champagne put her elbow behind Valkyrie's head and rested her chin on her hand. Cryptic balanced her self on the arm of the sofa next to Valkyrie whilst Emerald put her back to the sofa. She had her hands placed down on the top of it and was looking over her shoulder at them. Whilst Skulduggery's mother was looming over Rocket. Like her daughter, She had both hands fimly placed down on the sofa and they all looked at the girl infront of them. The one that had been named Emily.

"Right, This won't take long." She smiled and a golden glitter swirled around the canvas infront of her.

xXx

Valkyrie looked at Champagne, Rocket, Cryptic and Emerald who were stood with her. Waiting to walk up that fancy cat walk. She knew she would probably trip up or walk stupidly. But she didn't really care. Just aslong as Skulduggery came out to meet her or she would feel rejected- WAIT. When had _that _come into everything? Yes. Valkyrie did like Skulduggery, As a friend. But she was loosing the battle to not make him a lover. Well. That battle had ended long ago.

"You nervious Baby?" Emerald teased and Valkyrie grinned.

"Duh!" She she grinned.

Silence rippled through them and one at a time, They all strolled out down the carpet with their dresses swaying. Emerald was taken by a boy Valkyrie had ran into in art class, Dark hair and they were the same height. Champagne was taken by a boy called Zac who loomed over her and had black hair with bright purple eyes. Rocket was of course taken by Ravel, Making the little girl blush. And Cryptic was taken by someone she didn't know, But before she could as who that tall, long dark haired figure was, Skulduggery's mother chirped- "Thats Charles. He's a splitting image of his father!"

Valkyrie turned and smiled. "I know. The hair gives the hint."

"Oh gosh, I'm keeping you from going. GO ON!" She cursed and shoved Valkyrie to the door. The girl adjusted herself before taking her steps on the carpet. Eyes fell on her and wolf whistles were heard. She looked towards them as music filled her ears from the ball room and smirked. But when she caught the eye of the boy walking towards her, Her mouth almost dropped.

He was in a creamy-White suit with that same long white over coat. His hands were placed by his sides and she could make out the silver band on one of his fingers. His golden hair was sprayed across his face, Framing those georgeous Lilac-Grey eyes. The golden hints in them seemed to glow more and one of those fancy collar-Tie things that were ruffled was around his neck. His wavy shirt sleaves were poking out of the ends of his suit jacket and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"You look bloody-"

"Don't say it. I've been told enough times already."

He smirked and lifted her hand planting a kiss on it. "Because you are"

"Am I?"

"Yes," He smirked and slid a arm around her waist. "Lets get going, You owe me a dance, Remember." He said and began walking, Without her comand, Her own arm slipped around him.

"I do," She smirked. Her mind flashing back to the conversation with Rocket.

When they got into the Ball room, Valkyrie stared. The floor was polished, Black and white squares glowed Valkyrie's reflection as she passed over them. The skirt of her dress trailing slightly. Grey/Black/Green marble linned the lower half of the walls and strong, White engraved pillars held up the domed ceiling that was made out of decorated glass. Large crystal chandaliers hung from the ceiling and Chairs that matched the walls lined the outskirts of the room. There was a grand paino and a few cellos playing by the arched decorated windows. Gold decoration swirled around random things and paintings swirled around the dome in the ceiling. It was as Valkyrie had expected, In great detail and beauty.

"This is amazing." She murmured. Staring up.

"This is the work of my father. Damn good, Innit?"

She laughed. "Yeah"

They walked in a comfortable silence, But Skulduggery suddenly stopped. He reached into his pocket and drew out the locket. Holding it infront of her face.

"Do you want me to put this on you?"

"Sure" She smiled and he swooped it around her neck. Doing the lock up with ease.

"Beautiful" He smirked and grinned at her glare. They began making a beeline for the sofa in the corner when Skulduggery's dad and his wife darted infront of them.

"Did you two really think your were going to escape us?" His mother giggled.

"No...I thought you would miss us." Skulduggery said, Far to inoccently for his own good.

"We couldn't miss you. Not when you're dressed smart for once and Miss Cain here is dressed like a angel." Skulduggery's dad said, Gently kissing the girls hand. Making her blush deeply.

"Thankyou." Valkyrie said. "But i've been told that enough times."

"Its true Baby, Weather you like it or not." Skulduggery sniggered from her side and she bunched her fist up behind his back, Digging her nails into his skin. "That hurts." He managed.

"Sorry, But you shouldn't tease someone you're scared of."

"Can you let go now?"

She laughed and let go, Placing her warm and gentle hand on the place she had hurt him. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

"Can you promise him that?" His mother smirked.

"Yes."

"Thank god. I'm going to have a bruise there now." Skulduggery muttered.

"I said sorry."

"You say that like you care."

"I do care. But rarely really."

"I'll remember that."

"Hope you do."

"Son, Miss Onyx Shadows gave her confirmation that she will be coming tonight." Skulduggery's father stated. But there was a scared look in his eyes, Even though he had a smile on his lips.

"Good. I'd like to see her again." Skuldguggery nodded.

"BABY DOLL!" Came a screech and Valkyrie whirled around to Rocket and Champagne. Who were stood there grinning. "YOUR DOIN' FINE!" Champagne laughed and Valkyrie glared.

"_Shut your face_!"

"You might get lucky!" Rocket laughed and Champagne doubled over with laughter.

"I hate them. I hate this world. I hate this." She muttered, But stopped her cursing when Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her and burried his face into her neck. Biting lightly at the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, Baby. You might get lucky." He smirked and Valkyrie turned on him. Her glare softening into sadness when she remembered she was leaving after the ball.

"Get off," She sighed. "They're only doing it to annoy me."

"Its working then?"

"Skulduggery," Skulduggery's dad said. "You do know Miss Cain is leaving the school tonight, Don't you?"

Skulduggery pulled away from her to stare at his father. "You're having a laugh."

"I am not. She is leaving tonight, But rest assured, You will see her again."

Valkyrie could tell he was speechless and it hurt her, So she threw her arms around his middle. Catching him off guard. "I know i should of told you-" She bagan, But he cut her off.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare ruin this Ball." He said into her hair. "This is something i want to remember you by, So don't you dare ruin it." He told her sternly.

"I won't..."

"Good girl."

"We'll leave you." Skulduggery's dad said. "I need to go and pester students about their homework."

"See you later." They both chimmed, Valkyrie still clinging to Skulduggery with a arm around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Now where do we go?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.

He looked at her. Realising how close he was to her. "Uh...I dunno."

She let go of him. Letting him feel the cold that replaced those warm arms.

"Maybe to see me?" Said a voice and Skulduggery whirled around to see a young girl stood there. She had Onyx coloured hair that was pinned to one side and flowed down her chest and bright blue eyes. A long, White dress swirled around her skinny frame and Valkyrie noticed that she had nasty scars on her chest and up her neck. She was far to skinny to be healthy and her hands were crossed and marked with scars. She was a beautiful girl and right in Skulduggery's direction of women. Valkyrie saw that she didn't have a chance against her. Not now.

"Onyx?" He asked.

"You prick!" She cursed, Swipping for him. "Course its me! Anyway, Who's the beautiful girl beside you?" She asked. Grinning at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie Cain" She smiled. "Well, I got given the nickname Baby Doll but-" She said, Cutting herself off.

"Onyx Shadows. Mr Luan told me all about you"

"Did he?" Valkyrie asked awkwardly. She could feel the stares on them, Eyes adverting from people to them. "What did he say?"

"He said about..Well...Charlotte."

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine"

"Thank god." She sighed. Putting a scared hand on her chest. "He said you had a trapped airway."

"I did, But the doctor freed it."

"Good. I just wanted to know if you were okay. That cow can really...Well. You can tell"

"Don't." Valkyrie said. "We shouldn't speak such things at a night like this! Come on," She said and linked her arms with Skulduggery and Onyx. "I'm paying for the first round."

**God. Its done. DONE I TELL YOU. ANYWAY. There will be ALOT of drama coming up, So i'll let your minds come up with likely senarios - Still can't bloomin' spell. XD**


	63. Blackthorn Academy 11

**S'pose you all need that music. So...- /watch?v=lUjWJSnGVB0.**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as he stared down at the larger in his hand. His expresson had fallen slightly and he was chewing his lower lip. Onyx was noticing it to and she nudged Valkyrie and the girl turned. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whats up?" She asked. Staring into those eyes.

"Nothing." He said. Snapping out of his trance of thought and trying to slip away. But Valkyrie wasn't having it.

"You've never been _this _depressed. Tell me."

"Its complicated." He managed before he tore himself from her grip and walked to Ravel. Who gave him a stern look for leaving the girls.

"Whats..." Valkyrie asked.

"He's torn between the both of us." Onyx said. Watching the back of his head. "He can't choose, But i don't see why."

"How do you know?"

"My power is Telepathy, Miss Cain. Thats why he gets annoyed with me when i say something he doesn't want me to say."

"...You just did that."

"Behind his back, Yes. He wouldn't be surprised though. Everyone is talking about us at the moment."

"Uh..."

Onyx laughed and took a sip of her drink. "They know about me and Charlotte. And what went on between her and Skulduggery. But i don't want them to find out the real reason."

"Good." Valkyrie said. "All they'll do is tease you about whatever it is."

"I-Oh."

"What?"

Onyx was fixing her gaze to the ground and she tried to drag Valkyrie to the other end of the hall, Towards Emerald. But when they reached the centre, A voice barked from behind them.

"Oh look." Came Charlotte's voice. "Its Onyx Shadows." She smirked and they turned to glare at her. Silence had filled the room and eyes had fallen on them. Skulduggery's dad had stepped out of the crowds protectivly, His eyes burning with hatred.

"You become friends yet? Well, That won't last long. You're both after the same boy, Are you not?"

"Shut it Charlotte." Valkyrie snarled. "I've been tortured before and what your saying is hurting_ two _people here. Both with _private _lives and they are_ not _to be intruded on."

"Who are they? Yourself and Onyx? I couldn't care less."

"No." Valkyrie smiled. "Onyx and _Skulduggery._ God. Don't i know how much you like him. Every chance you get, You're all over him."

"I like it though, But then again" She said, Inspecting her nails. "So does Onyx." She smirked and looked right into the girls blue eyes. They were like ice and her face was as hard and tight as wood.

"You little-" Onyx snarled and lunged, But Valkyrie took hold of her and held her back.

"Don't Onyx! She's doing it to get to you." Valkyrie said and Emerald took hold of her friend. Pulling her away from the battlefield before anything bad happened.

"I've heard enough." Said a dark and angry voice. Skulduggery's dad walked so he separated the tension between Charlotte and Valkyrie. "If your looking for a fight, Nathair. You got one right here." He said and Skulduggery joined his dad. Flames coiling around his fists.

"You took away my fun" Charlotte sighed. "I like hurting Onyx."

"Everyone." Skulduggery's dad said. "We shall continue the event. Please ignore Miss Nathair here." He growled and turned, Nodding in thanks to Valkyrie before he saw to Onyx. Skulduggery walked up to them, His smile seemed to have lost itself and Skulduggery couldn't find it. So he said- "Thanks."

"Don't worry." Valkyrie said and turned to see Onyx stood there, Her hands gripping the sofa she was sat down on with a lethal grip. And she couldn't even look at Valkyrie and Skulduggery as they came to talk to her.

xXx

Onyx was only talking to Valkyrie. She was avoiding the boy stood next to her, Knowing it was the best thing to do after that- God. It didn't even bare thinking about. She looked at Valkyrie. The girl was so sweet and inoccent. She most certainly wasn't prepaired for what Onyx had been through. Even if the girl was...A future murderer. Of course Onyx knew, One glance at a person and she would know their life story. But there was something she couldn't put her finger on. The Skeleton in a suit that clouded the girls mind.

"Baby Doll" Onyx asked suddenly. Snapping the girl out of her conversation with Rocket.

"Yeah?" She asked. Again. That inoccent smile.

"I've been rumaging through your memories." She said and Skulduggery's face fell.

"Oh. So you want to ask me who the Skeleton is?"

"Yes. Something is blocking me from that part of your mind."

"..."

"Baby Doll..."

"Its complicated." She said and tried to turn and escape.

"Is this the guy we were talking about in history?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie's shoulders sagged slightly. She wasn't going to get out of this one easily. She turned back around on her heel slowly. Looking up at them inoccently.

"Maybe."

"So...This was the guy you were on about?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Well..."

"_Why_ Baby Doll?"

"Uhh..."

"_Valkyrie._" He said sternly and Valkyrie frowned at him.

"You never call me that."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"You are really in a mood."

"Just tell us."

"I don't understand your words."

"I hate you."

"And here i was thinking you liked me."

"I hate you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Owh..."

"Get over it."

"...You still have to dance with me."

"Shut your face."

"He's already having a brakedown."

"No i'm not"

"You want to dance with me that much..."

"I don't"

"Course."

"I _don't_"

"Teasing you is SO easy."

Skulduggery folded his arms and glared away from her.

"That glare is going to kill the wall." She said and Skulduggery glared at her.

"Don't like you."

"You've said that...3 times already whilst we were here. Not counting the times before."

"I'll say it alot more."

"Well...I'll just have to-"

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU NEAR ME EVER AGAIN."

"...We're dancing together."

"_That _doesn't count."

"Because you're looking forward to it?"

"No."

"You are"

"Guy's.." Onyx said and they looked at her. "Mr Luan is heading towards the stage. And he is just about to make a announcement."

"Students!" He called and like a wave of water, Silence rippled across the hall. "I have watched you all, And not one of you has come up to enjoy the beautiful music played by the band here. So i am going to invite two people up to the dance floor, Whom i watched dance in a history class. Now, Pleasant welcome, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain."

"Damn." Valkyrie muttured as Skulduggery dragged her to the centre of the ballroom. His lavender eyes had that devilish glint inside them and a smile played across his lips. It made her stomache turn with nerviousness. He slipped his hand into hers and a arm around her waist after he twirled her gently. She tried to free the nerves, But they clung to her as he pulled her in close. Looking deep into her eyes.

Valkyrie looked away from that gaze. So strong and unwavering. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte was watching her with narrowed eyes, So she closed her eyes and opened them, Begining to dance with that cello starting off the tune. Quiet keys being played on the piano and a low base on another cello. Perfect.

Skulduggery took them into a gentle dance, Moving slowly and keeping eye contact with Valkyrie. The big into came into the Chorus and Skulduggery took her into a twirl that fanned out her dress. She spun gracefully back into his arms, Feeling the darkness shift in at the lower keys as they were played on the piano.

Skulduggery was moving faster now, Taking them around the ballroom with a little more speed. Twirling her with ease around the hall. The playing of the intruments was coming out stronger as the music built up into another Chorus. Skulduggery twirled her fast and brought her in close as he twirled them both whilst the higher keys were being played on that piano. It made her smile up at him.

Then all hell broke loose when the Chorus was finally played. Loud and clear. Strong and beautiful. Skulduggery twirled her round fast and lifted her in a twirl around him. Her hands placed on his shoulders and his on her hips. When he brought her down again, He twirled her again. And on the final notes of the music, He dipped her low and brought her up. Her hair swooshed and he pressed her body against him. Their noses touching slightly and their eyes locked. Their breathing was rough and cheers washed over them. All that seemed to be real was them.

Valkyrie smiled and dipped her head. Lowering her gaze from his eyes. He grinned and let her go, Both of them walking awkwardly back to their friends who screamed and cheered. Onyx and Rocket where the worse though, They were ontop of the tables and sofas, Screaming at Valkyrie and Skulduggery to dance again.

"Now. Thats our entertainment" Mr Luan said and they all laughed. "Now, If you feel a little Peckish, Feel free to go and get something from the side hall. Don't worry Ladies, You won't get a belly. I promise. And i'm going to get a slap from my wife for saying that. Anyway, Get out there and enjoy the food whilst its there. Because its going to be gone soon." He said and left the stage, Getting a slap from his wife when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, Do you all want to get something? I'm hungry." Skulduggery said.

"You're always hungry." Onyx said, Slapping his arm.

"And don't we know it!" Valkyrie chirped in.

"You alright Baby Doll?" Rocket asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just need a little bit of fresh air." She said and pushed her way through the crowd. She didn't need to be questioned now. The weight of this thing was comming crashing down on her and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Like the Titanic on the Atlantic Sea. She ran a hand through her hair and felt the tiara under her finger tips. She felt the urge to run out of here and get away. But something was stopping her.

She burst onto the balcony and slumped onto the bench that faced outwards to the cliff edge. She stood and leaned over the rails of the Balcony, Looking down over the sea crashing against the chalk of the cliff beneith her. The drop shook her, Made her feel uneasy yet calm. Muddled up yet fresh. Gone like a bird in the night time breeze.

She closed her eyes and forced calm over her. Yet feelings were crashing against eachother like the tides beneith her. She had to work out what she was going to do when she got home. Especially when Ravel and Skulduggery realised they had new memories. She knew she was going to have to take every blow of the cannon. Every arrow from the bow. She couldn't let anything tie her down. If Skulduggery didn't want to talk to her, Fine. If Ravel hated her, Fine. She understood. She knew why. This was her fault and her fault alone. Not theirs. Not Amelia's. No-ones. Hers.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Said a voice, Smooth as silk. And Valkyrie spun around, The sea wind that reminded her of home blowing through her hair. To look at Skulduggery, Leaning against the door frame that lead out into this place of quiet from the crowd. The dark shadows played with his facial features and the moonlight glowed on his hair. He had his drinks in his hand and he placed them on the coffee table by the bench. Continuing to stare at her.

She didn't know how to awnser his question. Nor did she want to. She couldn't tell the inoccent boy were she was from and what he was. So she turned back to the sea. Praying he wouldn't come near and talk to her. It would only mess his future up.

**Cliff hanger for ye all. MWAHAHAHAHA.**


	64. Blackthorn Academy 12

**Since you begged. And another cliff hanger. Just to annoy you. XD**

"Baby?" Skulduggery asked. He was now behind her, Hs hands gripping the rails of the Balcony and looking with her down at the crashing waves. They seemed so aluring right now. So good to jump into. Just to escape the cruel world and what it was doing to her and the people around her.

She didn't reply. She looked down at the waves and saw a seagul flapping its wings. Desperate to fight the winds. She felt like that. Wanting to get away from the danger. Yet it was pulling her back and she was falling. So fast that she didn't know how to stop. Her wings felt torn from the bullets of emotion that had hit them and her heart was slowly being torn in two. After tonight, Skulduggery would never see her for 400 years. But for her, It would be a blink of a eye. A eye that looked over something and didn't send a backward glance.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing-" She said, Cutting herself off when she turned into his arms. Again, Like when they were dancing, Valkyrie's nose was touching Skulduggery's.

"You're lieing."

"Its the best thing i can do right now."

He sighed, Licking his lips and pressing his forhead to hers. Looking deep into her eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Its...Difficult to explain."

Skulduggery nodded and they stood in silence for a while. Eyes locked onto eachother. She stared into his eyes, Hoping to make him look away. But it didn't work. He just watched her more. Could she really take that gaze anymore? She let a small, Weak smile hint on her lips. She tried to pass him, But Skulduggery didn't loosen that grip on the rails. He only made his fists clench more.

"Baby Doll..." He murmured. His lips came dangerously close to hers. Knocking all the calmness out of her mind like a baseball. Her senses became a puddle in her mind and she froze. Her hands like solid stone on the insides of his elbows. Her gaze, Fluttering slightly due to the pair of lips and blonde hair that was dancing across her face.

Skulduggery hesitated, Unsure weather he should continue. But his feelings overwhelmed him like a Vampire on the scent of blood. He kissed her. Gently and taking his time. Something screamed in Valkyrie's mind for her to stop. To force him away from her and run. To get to Amelia and beg her to take her home. But she was fixed like nails through her heels. Stuck in a situation she had forbided herself from.

His hand brush her hip and he took the kiss deeper. Valkyrie's hands moved on their own accord up his arms and her hands gripped the collar of his suit. Dragging him closer. He grunted slightly at her harsh action, But did as he was told. Dragging her deeper into the water of the emotions she had tried to avoid. So deep that it started to drown her.

Valkyrie forced him back a few steps and his hand knotted in her hair. He turned her around and pushed her down so she was layed ontop of the bench. He loomed over the top of her, His left hand above her head and his right still knotted in her hair. His blood rushed through him and caused a heat through his body. His kisses became hungrier, More needing.

And that was when it happened. Images flashed in his mind and a jerked away. His eyes wide and fixed on the panting girl beneith him. Her hair flared out around her head and her dark eyes hazy. Those eyes became troubled and she looked up at him, Her hands above her head.

"Skulduggery" She said. "What-"

"You're a time traveller."

_No. _

Her eyes widdened and she froze again under him. She couldn't move. It was like a knife that had found its way through her armour and went through her chest. It seemed to twist and curl. Spiraling her emotions. "I.." She said, But cut herself off by that look in his eyes. That look that accused her of lieing.

"I didn't-"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry. I've lied to you-"

"_Don't_."

She fell silent. Staring up at him. But she couldn't hold his gaze. She turned away from him, Fixing her gaze on the back of the bench.

"You never lied to me. You're a Elemental and a Neormancer. You said that Amelia is not your real mother. I asked you if _you _were a Adept. But you're not. You never lied to me, Baby."

She sighed and tried to get up, But Skulduggery pushed her back down again. "Why did you come here? You know me in the future, So why come here?"

"It wasn't my own will. Amelia called me. Saying she wanted to meet up with me. And as soon as i did, I was here."

"So..You're going back after the Ball, And i won't ever see you again?"

"You..You just keep your eye on things, And you will."

"Okay."

This had happened all to fast, All to quickly. The trust she had built up had snapped like a twig and the truth came flooding out like the water from a dam. Tearing at anything in its way. "I won't mind if you don't...If you don't forgive me" She said and shoved him off. The tears came up in her eyes and she ran.

Tearing through the crowds and tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw Rocket and Onyx and their smiled dropped when they saw her. They ran after her and she bolted, But however hard she tried to escape, Like that bird, She was pulled back by the hands of her friends. They spun her around and Valkyrie fought to keep her emotions controlled.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Rocket asked and Valkyrie closed her eyes. Her hands in her hair.

"Just...Onyx. Just...Look after him." She said and ran at Amelia who saw her and came running. She begged Valkyrie to tell her what was wrong, But the girl couldn't speek. Her voice was lost in the wind. Like all her happiness.

"Tell me what you did." Amelia barked and Valkyrie saw Skulduggery's mum and dad approching. Care and caution written over their faces like ink on paper.

"He kissed me and he somehow managed to get at my memories. We need to go Amelia. I can't.. can't stay here."

Amelia was about to say something else, But Skulduggery's parents had reached them. Skulduggery's mother stared at Valkyrie's tear staned face and looked at Amelia, Who kept that usual came face. "We are having to leave now, I'm sorry."

"Has she said goodbye to everyone?" His mother asked. Her voice comming out like a breath.

"Yes i have," Valkyrie said and threw her arms around Skulduggery's dad. Feeling the strong muscles under his suit. "Thankyou" She said into his ear and he smiled, Hugging her back and wispearing a small "You're welcome" into her ear.

His mother gave Valkyrie a quick hug and Valkyrie said her thanks for the help and Amelia took the girl outside with people staring after her. But Valkyrie didn't care. Once the cool night air was on her face. She felt slightly more relaxed. A little more calmer.

"Back to the future, Miss Cain." Amelia said and everything that surounded Valkyrie was black.

xXx

She was running.

In her Prom dress.

Through the Sanctuary.

Towards the Elder's hall.

She didn't know why, But Amelia had been arrested and Valkyrie had been told to get to the Hall as soon as possible. So here she was. Dark hair waving and tear stanes still running down her cheeks. Running towards Eskrine Ravel. Hoping _he _wouldn't hate her.

She could hear chatter as she ran up to the big oak doors, She barged through them and turned, Slamming them shut. But all that chatter stopped. And Valkyrie got that feeling that she was being stared at. So she turned. To face a sight she hoping not to face.

Eskrine Ravel was the first to look at her. Then Ghastly. Then Madam Mist. Then a bunch of girls that were stood on one end of the room. But one sight terrified her most of all.

Skulduggery Pleasant. Tall and wearing a navy blue pinstrip suit, His white Skull glistening, Turned to her. And Valkyrie being Valkyrie, She froze under his gaze and Charlotte Nathar stood, Bound in shackles across the room. And One question screamed in Valkyrie's mind.

_Why?_


	65. Blackthorn Academy 13

**JEEESSSSUUUSSS CHRIST. I came on here after a day of messed up stuff, And my mind was blown away. ESPECIALLY when **__**Said i should be a author. ME? Nah. God. I have to stop bragging. **

**Anyway, I'd like to say a little thankyou to the person with no name who said i should do a little thing from Skulduggery's point of view. You have made this story better. Praise to you. Thankyou.**

**Just keep swimming, **

**Just keep swimming, **

**Just keep swimming swimming swimming. **

**What do we do we swim swim swim...**

**xXx**

Skulduggery was driving.

He was thinking.

He hated that.

It was the fine year of 2007 and yet again, Another of his friends had died. In his world. Again, Because of him. Gordon Edgley was murdered and Skulduggery was the only one who bothered to look. Who knew that death was not right. Gordon hadn't ever been put under strain, He always opened up to Skulduggery. So here he was. Heading towards his best friends mansion to do the man a favour. Finding his killer.

He had heard a man was tracking down were Gordon had lived and he had found out that the man was after a key of some sort. He had a niggling sucpicion of _who_ had issued this, But he _always_ accused him. Why the elders didn't let them kill _him_, He did not know. Then again, Life was always unfair. Especially to _him_.

He pulled up and adjusted the scarf around his neck. The suit around his bony frame clung to him in the night air and he slammed the Bentley door closed. He strode up to the house like a cat, His footsteps not being heard. He avoided letting his mind wander deap into the mess in his mind that was called the past. It was to inviting, Like a peice of glitter for a bird. Once he touched those memories, He couldn't escape. They were a labrith and they didn't want to let him out.

His eyes drifted over the house, Checking every window and wall. All were okay.

No.

One was smashed open and there was a scream. That was all it took for Skulduggery's legs to kick off and send him running. He was at the door in seconds, The length of his strides covering more distance than it was alowed. He sent a boot into the door and it was flung off its hinges. He saw a dark haired figure sitting in a chair and a mans hands tightly wrapped around her throat. Like a butterfly cought in a net.

Skulduggery came at the man, Throwing a punch and sending him to the floor. But the man came at him again and they flipped over the couch. Skulduggery rolled them so that he was ontop and he threw a nasty punch down. But the man forced him off and they got to their feet, Grappling. His sunglasses flew to the other side of the room from a punch and he flipped the man to the floor.

The man's eyes snapped at the girl who was sat there staring at Skulduggery's back that was hunched over him and made a go for her. But Skulduggery stopped him, Kicking his legs and letting the coffee table smack into his chin.

"_You think you can stop me_?" He screamed as he tried to stand. His knees seamed shaky. "_Do you know who i am_?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Skulduggery said. Smirking that skeletal smirk.

The devil spat blood and grinned defiantly. "Well, I know about _you,_" He said. "My master told me all about _you_, Detective, And you're going to have to do alot more than that to stop me."

Skulduggery shrugged. This was the usual drill, The bad guy gloating about himself. So he let a ball of fire flare in his hands and he threw it at the man, Who burst into flames. He didn't scream, instead, He tilted his head back and roared with laughter. The fire may have englufed him, But it wasn't burning him.

"More!" He laughed. "Give me more!"

"If you insist." Skulduggery said, Taking out his gun and firing it. The bullet took the man in the shoulder and he screamed. He ran for the door, Ducking and Dodging incase he got shot again. And once he was out the door, Hiting his head on the way out, Silence filled the space around them. The girl was staring at the door, Trying to make sense of the impossible.

It was now time to deal with the troumatised-

No. Way.

Skulduggery looked at the girl, Who wasn't looking at him. Dark hair and tall for her age. Her features beautiful and filled with life. But it was those eyes that struck him. Those eyes could never be mistaken. All those thoughts filled his head of when she was saved by a man who had tried to kill her in her uncle's house. The why's filled his Skull and asked why he hadn't noticed the clues. But when it came to this girl, He never noticed much.

"Well," He said. "Thats something you don't see every day."

She turned to him and his suspicion was confurmed. It was her and she was staring at him. Staring at that Skull that was nick-named his _face._

xXx

These days, Skulduggery was now watching her with that same look in his eye as before. But this time it seemed to be dulled. Valkyrie was frozen in her position, Her legs wouldn't budge under that dress. The gaze from people around the room never left her, So she stared back at them all. Her mind screaming, But all that was filling the room was silence.

"Valkyrie," Ghastly said. "Why are you...Why are you dressed like that? And have you been crying?"

Her gaze faultered and she looked down. But Ravel came in for her.

"I'll explain that later. Valkyrie, What happened was ment to happen. It always happened. We were just waiting for you to slip away and for us to not know were you had gone."

"Eskrine-" She bagan, But he cut her off.

"This was _not _your fault, Valkyrie. It was _ment _to happen and it always would of. Amelia Jones is a well known criminal for medling with people's past so thats why she was arrested."

"But...I complicated things alot more than i should've done"

"No you didn't. Onyx Shadows_ became _my_ wife_." Skulduggery said. "Dragged out of our home with our daughter Amythist. You made the future happen Valkyrie. If you didn't, I wouldn't be who i am today. And you wouldn't be here, In this room, Right now. So you have put things the way they should be."

"You'll never forgive me though."

Skulduggery's Skull snapped at a angle, Like he was looking at her in the eye. "It doesn't change anything. That was my fault."

"How exactly?"

"I dragged you into a situation that i shoudn't of."

"You were a teenager!" She blurted out and he sighed.

"Don't get me started on that subject."

"A good looking one aswell!" Came a yell and Valkyrie looked over to Rocket. Who was older but she still looked the same. She now had a spiky hair and a fringe that fell over one eye. The clothes that reminded her of Blackthorn's P.F kit was pulled tightly around her and it revealed her tanned skin.

Valkyrie slapped her forhead. "ITS BEEN 400 FLIPPING YEARS!"

"Five miniutes for you"

She glared. "Shu'up"

"I need the explain the situation to the rest of the elders, Valkyrie, I want you to go and talk to the people you _NEED _to talk to about _events._ The first is Skulduggery. Now. Go."

Eskrine stood and walked out of the room, Cleavers took hold of Charlotte in he bound chains and dragged her out after them. Everyone turned to Valkyrie who walked up to them and for once in her life time, She was speechless.

xXx

Skulduggery put his gun away and walked out to the hall. He peared out into the night. Satisfied that there were no human fireballs lurking nearby, He came back inside and picked the door off the ground, Grunting with effort. He manoeuvred it back to where it belonged, Leaving it to lean in the doorway, Then he shrugged and came back into the living room, Where Stephanie was still standing and staring at him.

"Sorry about the door" He said. Giving a indication towards it.

Stephanie stared.

"I'll pay to get it fixed."

Stephanie stared.

"It's still a good door, You know. Sturdy."

He realised the girl was in no condition to do anything but stare, So he shrugged and took off his coat. Folding it neatly and drapping it over the chair. He walked over to the window and picked up all the glass and turned back to the girl. Who was still staring cautiously at him. "Where should i put all this glass?" He asked. Not knowing why he wasn't flipping out over the fact that she had failed to mention that he was the one to save her.

"I don't know," The girl said in a quiet voice. "You're a skeleton."

"I am indeed," He said. Not wanting to be reminded _again_ of that fact. "Gordon used to keep a wheelie bin out at the back door. Shall i put it in that?"

"Yes Okay" She said simply and he walked out the back, Throwing all the glass in his arms in the bin. Once he was done, He came back and her eyes snapped at him. To check if he was really there or not. So she asked-

"Did you find it alright?"

"I did, Yes. It was were he always kept it."

"Okay then"

He could tell the girl was trying to make sense of these things but she wasn't suceeding. "Did you tell him your name?" He was asking.

"What?"

"Your name. Did you tell him?"

"Uh, No.."

"Good. You know something's true name, You have power over it. But even a given name, Even Stephanie, That would have been enough to do it."

"To do what?"

"To give him some influence over you, To get you to do what he asked. If he had your name and he knew what to do with it, Sometimes thats all it takes. That's a scary thought now, Isn't it?"

"Whats going on?" She asked. "Who was he? What did he want? Just who are you?"

"I'm me," He said.

xXx

Valkyrie came down the stairs in Gordon's mansion in her black clothes. This time, She had gone for the big 3/4 length coat and the sleavless tunic that showed her shoulders. The trousers were tucked into her boots and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The usual for her. She came through the door to the living room and arched a eyebrow at Skulduggery, Who was being glared at by Rocket, Cryptic and Champagne for taking up the WHOLE sofa.

"Baby Doll!" Rocket whinned. "Tell him to move off the sofa!"

"_I am in protest_" Skulduggery stated.

"What for?"

"Attention."

"...Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"I need to talk to you"

"The same excuse..." Rocket chimmed and dodged the book that was thrown at her.

"Can i just talk to her? _Please_?"

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" She yelled and they all ran out the door. God. It was like in the movies, All the people went out the door and the truth was let out between the man and woman left inside the room.

"Look. I suppose you want an explanation of what went on between me and Charlotte and Onyx. Don't you?"

"Not if thats intruding on your personal life."

"Its fine, I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_"

Valkyrie paused and took a seat on the sofa. Skulduggery looked at her in the eye, And began telling her the story.

xXx

"Stranger things have happened. And do, With alarming regularity."

"This is to weird." Stephanie said.

He put his gloved hands in his pockets. "You know, I met your uncle under simular cercumstances. Well, kind of simular. But he was drunk. And we were in a bar. And he had vomited on my shoes. So i suppose the actual circumstances arn't overly similar, But both events included a meeting so...My point is, He was having some trouble and i was there to lend a hand, And we became good friends after that. Good, Good friends." His head tilted. "You look like you might faint."

She nodded slowly. "I've never fainted before, But i think you might be right."

"Do you want me to catch you if you fall, Or...?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No problem at all."

"Thankyou."

She gave him a weak smile and her body fell, But he cought her. He let her body cirl into him as he carried her to the sofa. Once he layed her down, His mind roared at him. This girl was trouble and he knew that. But it wasn't going to be easy to shake her off him.

xXx

"When i first met Onyx, I could tell she was different from other girls i had met. I was going out with Charlotte at the time and her and Emerald- May she rest in peace- Were still best friends."

Valkyrie didn't want to ask how she had died. So she let him continue.

"We built up a good relationship and Charlotte began suspecting that i was cheating on her, When i told her i didn't, She told me she hated me and dumped me. I wasn't surprised and a few weeks later, Onyx found out about her suspicion from Emerald and spoke to Charlotte. Saying that nothing ever happened between us. But she never believed her."

Something in Valkyrie's mind was telling her to tell him to stop talking.

"After a while, A...Relationship built up between me and Onyx. We got together and in the background, Charlotte was seething. One night, Things between me and Onyx got a little out of hand and stuff happened. You know what i'm on about. After _that_, We were asleep and Charlotte barged into my room and the fight began."

He had shifted his gaze to the floor now. Unable to look at her.

"Charlotte took a lunge for Onyx but i managed to stop her, Saying to her that it was over between me and her and i wanted to be with Onyx. But she wasn't having it. She was like me you see. She could switch her magic. So she took out a Neormancer ring, And began to hurt Onyx. Unknown to me, I had...God, Uh...Well...You know and Charlotte...Killed it. She tore Onyx to shreads and i kept on fighting, But i couldn't stop her."

Valkyrie could feel the gears working in her mind, Every peice of the puzzle falling into place.

"My dad had heard all the comotion and burst into the room. He took Charlotte down and we looked at eachother and i knew that he was going to question me to hell. When i saw Emerald, We both got into a fight and she wouldn't speak to me for weeks. I started to go mad with myself and i began destroying the boy's dorm. My father took me to the guest room were i stayed and were he fought to keep me under control. Then you came and Charlotte suspected again. She started visiting me whenever you were out and when you were gone, She came to taunt me about it. I never forgave her and i never saw her after the last day of school"

"Then why was she hancuffed in the Sanctuary?"

He sighed. "She was at_ this _house, That night i met _you_."

xXx

Skulduggery looked back at the girl before going out the back and picking up a couple of peices of wood. He boarded up the window with ease. Keeping himself in check not to glace back at the girl as she layed there uncontious. Poor thing. Her uncle died and now she was dealing with this. Most girls of her age would break down, But she was strong. Keeping those tears back like a dam.

He stood and walked out to the front door. which was now propped up by the wall. He rolled up his shirt sleaves and loosened the tie slightly around his neck. This door buisness was going to take a while. He picked up the door and put it were it belonged and hammered the top hinges back in, But it was the second lot that became a problem.

He continued to try and put it in place, But something was distracting him. There was movment outside in the darkness and he tried to ignore it, But it didn't work. He stood and walked out there, Hammer still in hand. There was a flash to his right and he looked towards it_. Great, _His mind grumbled_. I take one down and another wants to play with me. _

Something came at him and took him down, Whatever it was, It had a firm grip on him. It knocked the hammer from his hand and sent it away and it leaned in. "How are you, Big boy?" Came a teasing voice.

"Charlotte."

"You _pervert_." She said. "Barging into a 12 year old's house? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That twelve year old is a dead friends neice, I was doing him a favour."

"Oh where you now? Because she looks a awful lot like Baby Doll. You remember her, Don't you?"

Skulduggery flipped them and his hands were on her throat. His knee's pressing on her arms. "You have _nothing_ to do with my life anymore, And i _don't_ want you in it either."

"After all these years, You still love her?"

His hands tightened. "She never got jealous. _You _did."

"Come on." She said. "You are a pathetic little boy. You never had the guts to tell her."

"Do you want a bet on that?"

Her face slackened at his words and she suddenly grew angry. "You little-" She said, Cutting herself off and flipping them again. She rained down punches on him and he smacked her chin and punched her stomache. She rolled off him and landed on the floor as he took out his gun, Shoving it under her chin and making her freeze.

"You asked for it you murderous _wretch._" His hissed through his teeth and as he was about to pull the trigger, He looked up and saw Rocket. She ran at him and took him off his feet, Pinning him down and turning to look over her shoulder at Charlotte.

"You keep away from this man," She said. "You asked for rejection and you got it."

"Shut up Rose."

"My name is Rocket."

"Well then _Rocket,_ Why are _you_ being so protective of him?"

"If he is dead, My Baby Doll won't come looking for us, Will she?"

"Oh. So you got my little plan then?"

Rocket's jaw slackened.

"I want to kill that little princess in there, Or maybe Skulduggery too, So that what happened never will happen."

"And you think you can get by me?" Rocket asked, A snarl on her face.

"Yes."

"I've had enough of this shit." Skulduggery said. He saw Rocket's dagger and he drew it, Throwing it at Charlotte and it caught her in the leg. She screamed and hissed, But her eyes drifted to Skulduggery's gun that layed on the ground. Before Rocket could stop her, Charlotte had picked it up and was aiming it at Skulduggery. She fired, But it wasn't Skulduggery who fell.

"You _bitch_!" Skulduggery yelled at her, Catching Rocket as she slumped. She had shot her in the stomache and the girl was glaring at Charlotte, Willing her body to move, But it didn't obey her command.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Charlotte smirked and walked off.

"Rocket!" He yelled and the girl smiled up at him. "See you in hell" She grinned weakly and vanished in a glow of golden light. Leaving Skulduggery to sit there. Glaring at the two puddles of blood. He stood and after a while, Went back into the house. Slowly picking up that hammer and going back to the work on the door.

He began cursing at himself and there where footsteps behind him. He turned and said far to brightly for his mood-

"Ah, You're up"

"You fixed the window."

_Lovely thankyou_. His mind muttered, But he never said it.

xXx

"Charlotte...Charlotte attacked the house whilst i was out cold?"

"Yes she did." Skulduggery said. "She wanted to kill you so that you wouldn't meet me in the past. But, The only one that was ALMOST killed was Rocket. But she was okay."

"So...Charlotte got done for attempted murder?"

"Yes. But she did kill other people aswell."

"Oh.."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Its just everything is coming together in my mind and all the why's are being awnsered."

"Good. I hate keeping stuff from you, But somethings i just can't talk about."

"Don't worry," She said. "I understand."

"Do you?" He asked. Looking at her in the eye with those hollow eye sockets.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I've kept things from you"

"Like what?"

"That would diffeat the whole perpose of having those secrets, Would it not?"

"Maybe." He said and began pushing her down onto the sofa, Looming over her with one hand above her head and the other on her shoulder. "But i would preffer it if you told me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. You see, I'm a detective. And i have suspected things for a while now."

"What things?"

"That you fancy me."

"You are mistaken."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I don't fancy you. I love you." She smirked and planted a kiss on his lips. "And you fancy me too"

**Wow. Its over. What the hell. Its over. Story now done and completed. WHAT THE HELL? Anyway. New story so i'm open for ideas. **


	66. When I Was A Youngster

**Thankyou me dear Milly Webster, This ones for you! And this one isn't very long either...**

Valkyrie giggled at Tanith, Whom was sat opposit her in Gordons mansion._ Moves Like Jagger_ was playing in the background as they talked. It was relaxing since Ghastly and Skulduggery weirn't in the room to tell them off for being so loud.

"I got them moves like jagger,  
>I got them moves like jagger,<br>I got them moooOOOOooooves like jaggerrrr" Tanith sung and Valkyrie laughed.

"Dude, Your a _retard_" Valkyrie said.

"A _awesome _retard"

"You're picking up the egostical language from Skulduggery"

"And _you're _not?"

"No."

"Can you imagine him in the - *giggle* - The 1600's -*Giggle*-in them clothes?" She said. Trying to keep her giggles contained.

Valkyrie's head rocketed back with laughter, Clapping her hands."That's HILARIOUS!"

A song came on the radio called When I Was A Youngster by Rizzle Kicks. Tanith turned to her friend and grinned.

"I _love _this song!" She said. Swinging her blonde hair to the beat of the music.

"When you were a youngster you wanted to be a model" Valkyrie grinned.

"When you were a youngster you wanted to be a singer" She flashed back.

"Oh YEAH! You listen to 'Dis!" She said. She got up and stood in the middle of the room, Pulling a move like a rapper. "When I was a youngster, I wanted to be *Breathes in* A evil, magical woman who destroys the whole world, called Darquesse, but before that change my name from Stephanie Edgley to Valkyrie Cain and be the side kick to an awesome skeleton detective named Skulduggery Pleasant, who loves his Bentley, his Hat, but most of all himself!"

Tanith roared with laughter and was pointing at something behind her, She turned, Half expecting to see Skulduggery stood there, His hands in his pockets and looking at her through his hollow eye sockets.

Valkyrie tried not to laugh as she looked at him. "Hey Skul'"

"Valkyrie, Let me show you how its done" He said. "When i was a youngster, I wanted to be a horse boy, But 'dat changed when i got into a little trouble called the WAR. I was named Skulduggery Pleasant and when i walked into my best friends house i never expected to meet Valkyrie Cain. She changed my life and now i'm livin' like the awesome person i am. She was gergeous but when i saw that she trashed my car, I chased her round the front lawn hoppin; to get her with the water hose." He laughed at her as she fell over with laughter.

"You're just as bad as me!" She said. Pointing at him and she held her stomache, The laughter causing her a ab workout.

"I _KNOW_!" He yelled. Laughing.

"Nahhh, Its my turn now!" She laughed. Standing. "When i was youngster, I wanted to be a model in white polka dot dresses an' red lipstick, But when i got my hands on a sword for the very first time i knew that was were my future lied. I followed that path and here i am today, Rapping with my best friends and needin' a drink. I got a boyfriend and i know my best mate is jelious of that cos she is always talkin' about this one guy. I won't tell anymore cos i know she will murder me with Skul'Pleasant's gun!"

"Lovin' that!" Valkyrie laughed.

"Even the bit about you?" She asked. Grinning.

"Yes that!"

"Who is this boy?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie turned on her heal to face him. "You'll find out sooner or later" She said.


	67. Vampire Pleasant 1

**Right, This is the NEW, edited version of Vampire Pleasant. I have left the bit below for all the people who have only JUST read this all. :) And to all those who read the story, I suggest you read it again. Ya'know, To refresh your memories.**

**xXx**

**Okay. I had this idea when i was reading Vampire Knight. (I KNOW! TOTALLY AWESOME!) And i thought i would play around with the meaning of Vampires in the Skulduggery Pleasant books. So they are now like PROPER vampires. Ya'Know? The ones that get killed by steaks and are lightning speed. **

xXx

**READ WHAT I JUST PUT UP THERE, I KNOW YOU JUST LOOKED PAST IT!**

xXx

_Skulduggery didn't even realise it was a Vampire that colided with him untill it sank its teeth into his neck. Skulduggery screamed and whrithed around, Trying to free himself from it. The Vampires arms wrapped around him and tightened on his throat, Nocking him uncontious._

_The Vampire tore his teeth from Skulduggery's neck and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of its jacket. He rolled his neck, The bones clicking and the teeth shooting back into its gums._

_"Hope you enjoy life, Mr Pleasant" The Vampire grinned and zoomed off. Leaving Skulduggery bleeding badly on the ground._

xXx

**3 days later. **

Valkyrie knocked on Skulduggery Pleasants door. She hadn't heard a word from him in 3 days. Not a word, Or a text. Or a call. _Nothing._

She heard the door unlock and she opened it. To see no-one there. There was a creak from upstairs and she looked up. Hearing soft footsteps. Barley audable to her ears. She walked slowly, Taking her time before she got up there. Anything could be lurking up there and she didn't want to meet it. Suddenly, Something fast and strong crashed into her. The front door met her back and she stared wide eyed at the man holding her against it. His Fluorescent purple coloured eyes cold and his honey blonde hair messy.

"Skulduggery?" She wispeared. She couldn't move under his grip and she was terrified of what he was going to do next.

He pulled himself back and opened the door to the livingroom. Crashing down onto the sofa and pulling a blanket around him. His skin was burning fiercely. He watched as she walked in cautiously. She had never seen Skulduggery like this and it hurt her now to see it. She tried to catch his gaze as she sat, But he was avoiding it as much as possible. Keeping his gaze on the wall.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. Her voice barley above a whisper.

He looked at her. His eyes wide. But didn't reply.

"Have you lost your voice?"

He looked away again, Still not replying. She stood and walked over to him slowly, In fear of getting pinned against something else. But as she reached him, He jerked away from her. Glaring at her hand that was about to touch him.

Shock covered her face. "Whats happening to you?"

He still didn't reply. He stared at her. And she could have sworn that she saw his eyes turn into narrow slits, Like cat eyes before he blinked.

xXx

**2 Days after seeing Skulduggery.**

Valkyrie walked through the corridors in the Irish Sanctuary. Heading towards Ghastly Bespoke's office. She opened the door and Ghastly turned around from his talk with Ravel.

"_What _is wrong with Skulduggery?" She demanded. Their eyes widdened with shock and Ghastly leaned forward in his chair, Placing his chin on his joint fists.

"What do you mean?" Ghastly asked.

"Well when i went up there two days ago he pinned me to the door, Then he ran to the sofa and when i tried to walk towards him he backed away from me. He won't _speak_"

Ghastly's eyes narrowed and he turned to Ravel. They both exchanged looks and Ravel nodded.

"We can't tell you anything Val. He told us not to tell_ you _or_ anyone_. Don't get involved" Ravel said. There was a fear in his eyes and it didn't leave them.

She nodded and stood. "I respect his wishes" She said as she walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.

"She won't leave it" Ghastly said.

"No. And she'll get herself bitten for her stupidity" Ravel mumbled and folded his arms.

xXx

**4 days after seeing Ghastly.**

Valkyrie sat there chatting with Tanith in Gordon's mansion. She hadn't heard a word from Skulduggery. She had gone and banged his door down after seeing Ghastly, But he wasn't there. In the end she gave up.

"Tanith.." Valkyrie said, Being careful of her word choice.

"Yeah?" Tanith asked.

"Whats wrong with Skulduggery?"

Tanith sighed. Not looking away from her. "I had asked Ghastly Myself. But he refused to awnser"

"Oh.."

"He'll be fine Val," She said. Rubbing her arm.

Valkyrie gave a fake smile. "I hope so"

_A few hours later_,

Valkyrie was outside in the woods surounding Gordons mansion. Looking for inspiration for her Applied Art project. She was carrying a notebook in her bag and a few pencils. Her eyes scanned the sirfaces of the plants, But none seemed interesting.

A twig broke behind her and whirled around. "Tanith? Is that you?"

There was a wosh behind and she whirled around again. But nothing was there.

"Yeah okay!" She yelled. Prettending it was funny. "Nice joke..Who's following me!"

There was another wosh from behind her and she felt someones breath on her neck. She froze to the spot as she felt a arm slip around her waist and pull her close. She looked down, Reconising the suit jacket and her mind came to a red alert. In her mind she was struggling, But in reality she was fixed to the spot with nails through her feet.

"Skulduggery?" She asked.

He moved her hair away from her neck. Her scent drifting up his nose as he leaned in closer. She began to struggle slightly, But he didn't let her go. Letting his tongue run up her neck and his stomach turn at the feeling of him giving into the devil inside him. He had fought well against it, But it didn't work.

He snarled and his teeth came through his gums. Percing through her neck. She cried out and Skulduggery held her tighter. He drank down her blood like he hadn't drunk and drink in years and clutched the collar of her t-shirt. He couldn't stop himself, It was like something he had wanted for a long time, Now he finally got it. And he wasn't going to let go of it either.

She struggled and He held her by her whrists. Holding her close to him. "Skulduggery?" She cried out. "Let me go!" She screamed and struggled more. Fighting back the blackness that threatened her vision.

"Skulduggery..!" She screamed. "St-Stop it!"

She screamed again and freed herself from Skulduggery. One hand suporting herself on a tree and the other clinging onto the wound on her neck. She realised she was sweating and her breathing was rough. She turned to Skulduggery as he wipped his mouth with the back of his hand. Her blood had run down his chin and neck, Trails of it disapearing into his shirt.

"Valkyrie.." Came that velvety voice. "I'm sorry.." He turned continuing to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"You..Your a _Vampire_?"She asked.

He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Yes." His fangs glistened white with blood splashes on them.

She went to reply with something, But Tanith came through the trees. And stopped dead when she saw Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

"You little-" She said, Lunging for Skulduggery, But Valkyrie stopped her, Forcing her back.

"Tanith! He couldn't help it!" She yelled and felt her body slump. She was far to weak.

"You BASTARD!" Tanith cursed at him as she picked up her friend. Skulduggery just stared at her with those Bright eyes, But now the light in them seemed to be dimmed. He watched Tanith as she picked the limp girl up in her arms and Skulduggery took a step forward, A silent offer to help. But Tanith shot him a evil glare. Keeping him at bay.

"Don't you _dare _come near her, Pleasant." She hissed and Skulduggery watched them go, His heart silently throbbing.


	68. Vampire Pleasant 2

Valkyrie layed there on one of the hospital bed's in the Sanctuary. Debating the things that had just happened to her. These things, She knew.

-Skulduggery was a Vampire.

-Tanith _hated_ Skuldugggery.

-Ghastly _and _Ravel knew _all _about it. Yet they didn't tell her.

She rolled over, Burrying her face into the pillow that was underneath her head. It was all she could do now, The lack of blood made her breathless whenever she walked. He had taken alot more than it was allowed and she was forced to take tablets to help make more blood. It probably would put him off, But that was for the better. Letting Skulduggery near her throat again would most likely be a bad idea.

Why did these things have to happen? Why was it the people she cared about? Why couldn't it have been someone else? But, As usual for her and her world, She took the bullets from the gun. But this time, The gun wouldn't stop firing. This time, The bullets hit harder. This time, The bullets hit her faster and more frequently. But she was going to have to stand up and fight, Because no-one was going to do it for her.

She rolled back, Placing her hands over her head and letting her legs spread out uselessly under the bed sheets. Leaving her in this room caused her to think, Caused her mind to wander and let stray and unwanted thoughts get into her mind. She needed something to do or someone to talk to, Before she went mad with the things running through her head. But then again, That was already happening. Her mind was already attacking her feelings with thoughts, Making her want to scream. All the things she had tried to shut her mind away from were comming at her with knives and guns, Ready to hurt her.

Her eyes drifted back towards the door. It was slightly ajar, Just waiting for her to get up and open it fully. To bid herself a escape. She crawled to the other end of the bed. Taking a deep breath, She slowly placed her bare feet on the floor and gripped the edge of the bed. A headache was beating her brain black and blue and lights danced at the corners of her eyes, But she was not going to be beaten. And with every ounce of strength, She stood.

She took slow, Swayed steps towards the door. But half way across, Dizzyness swarmed her mind like water and she trembled. Instict kicked in and she took steps back, Managing to make her fall onto the bed and not the floor. Her breathing was rough and ragged. She couldn't move her limbs. They were to weak. After a while of catching her breath, Valkyrie let her body slump off the bed, So she was propped up by her arms by it and her legs were under her.

Her eyes drifted to the door again and a glare formed. She wasn't going to give up now. She would crawl to the door if she had to. Just to get out of this place and breath fresh air. Just to fight back the bordom that was taking over her fragile frame. That was clouding her chocolate eyes. Valkyrie pushed her strength into her legs again and stood. Taking steps. This time when her body clouded with dizzyness, She gripped the wall and used it as a crutch to get to the door.

Throwing the peice of wood that separated her from the world open like a rag doll, She took a horribly swayed step out into the corridor, But smashed into into a chest. She froze and slowly, Ever so slowly looked up. To meet the gaze of bright purple eyes that were so wide they looked like they could fall out of the man's eyes. He stared down at her through his honey blonde hair and he was frozen in his position.

_Damn. I have officially been snagged._

"_Valkyrie_?" Someone else asked. "What the _hell _are you doing out _here_?"

Valkyrie didn't reply. Her gaze just drifted down to the cuff around Skulduggery's left wrist, Chaining him to Ghastly Bespoke. Who was staring at her just the same as Skulduggery. He must have been the one to ask the question.

"Get back into bed, Miss Cain." Said another voice, It was Ravel. She just stared at him as her legs grew weaker and her understood, Dashing out to catch her before she crashed to the ground. He picked her up bridal style. But not rushed. He lifted her carefully and gently, Like he was going to break her fragile frame. She curled into him, Trying to steady her breathing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ravel asked her as he carried her back to her bed. "Getting out of bed when you haven't fully recovered. You're silly."

He layed her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "I'm not _that _weak, Ravel..." She managed.

"Don't you lie." He said, Tucking her in.

"I hate to break it to you...But...I am alot stronger than you think."

"Well," He said, Taking a seat next to Ghastly. Skulduggery sat next to the scarred man, The chain still binding him. He was avoiding her gaze as much as possible. "You can say that to us in a couple of hours time, Can't you?"

Ignoring his remark, She focused on the chain. "Why is Skulduggery...Cuffed?"

Skulduggery adverted his gaze more and Ghastly sighed. "He said he won't come near you unless he is bound."

"Typical." She said, Laughing a barely audioble laugh. "Skulduggery's always trying to save me, But he shouldn't really. I can take care of myself."

Her words looked like a stab wound to Skulduggery. His eyes flittered to her, Then back down again.

"Valkyrie, You should appreciate his efforts-" Ghastly beggan.

"I do." She said. Cutting him off. "I just don't think he should go to great length's"

"I want to protect you, Valkyrie." Came Skulduggery's small, Quiet voice. Completly unlike him.

"You wanted blood. You took it. I forgive you. Then again, There is nothing to forgive. You saw me as the only one who would forgive and forget a sin of a act and i have. So take that chain off. I don't care if your in here or not, Your act has not changed anything."

"Yes it has. Your level of trust has changed. You won't trust me as much as you used to."

"I do Skulduggery,"

He turned away from her again. He didn't want her to go through a argument, Not when she was in this state.

"What did you come in here for?" Valkyrie asked them.

"We thought you would get bored, Since you sent Tanith out after she called Skulduggery a Bastard." Ravel smirked.

_Oh._

"He acted on instict. And if she was mature enough, She would understand that."

"I AM MATURE!" Came a yell and Tanith barged through the door. "Its the fact that _i_ wouldn't forgive him if he did that to _me_!"

"But thats _you_, Tanith." Valkyrie snapped. "I'm _me_. We are completely different. Anyway, You were saying?" She asked, Turning towards Ravel. Tanith grudgingly took a seat as Ravel spoke to her.

"We just came to see how you were."

She glared. "Dieing from bordom."

"You're dieing from _that_?"

"Yes. Its the most horrible and painful way to go."

He laughed. "Then what can we do to cheer you up?"

"Give me a punch bag and a couple of guns and i'll be fine."

"You can't even stand. How do you expect me to give you that? Wouldn't a book help?"

"No!" She cursed. "Books are _boring _unless you take me to a _very_ good library for a couple of hours"

"You are _not_ leaving this room, Valkyrie." Ghastly told her sternly.

"Oh look! Tanith's got a gun!" Valkyrie squeeled and she used the air to shoot the gun at her, Catching it and aiming it at the wall. She fired, Making a rough line of points on the wall. "I- *Bang* -Am- *Bang* -So- *Bang* -_Bored_!"

"Valkyrie!" Ravel cursed, Shooting up out of his seat. "Put that away!"

She moved her arm so that it was far away from him. "Can i_ at least _use this time as practice?"

"Fine. But please wait untill we are out of the room." He said and she nodded. He took a seat and she let a grin form, Aiming the gun at the window and firing. The glass shattered and fell everwhere, Shards still poking out of the frame. Her grin grew and she avoided looking at Ravel. Who would most likely be by now furious. What a funny sight that would be.

"I _said_, Valkyrie." Came his growl. "Put. That. _Down_."

"Bordom is a horrible thing." She muttured, Throwing the gun down on the bed and crossing her arms, Proceeding to sulk.

"Are you sulking-?"

"No i am suffering from a great depression you all have inflicted on me. Making me become grouchy with the lot of you."

"Good to know."

She looked at Ravel out of the corner of her eye and he maintained his look, But eventually, They both ended up grinning. "Still don't like you Mr Ravel."

"You asked for it, Miss Cain."


	69. Vampire Pleasant 3

**Things get a little steamy in this chapter. Also i am sorry for not updating. Pretty cruel of me, But this is going to keep you on edge. Seriously. ;)**

A couple of hours later, And Valkyrie was discharged from the Sanctuary hospital and_ three or so days later_, Enjoying eating chocolate at home on her own. She always did that whenever she was down. Ate as much chocolate as she could and she would feel better. Although this time, It wasn't working.

Yes, Skulduggery was a Vampire. So what? Why did it matter so much? All that was different, Was his speed, His strength and a bloodlust. Two of those things didn't pose a problem, But one did. She didn't know how to quench that hunger. How to fill it and keep it full. How to protect others around him and most importantly, Himself. In the Sanctuary, She could tell Skulduggery was destroying himself over her. Over what he did. But there was no reason for him to. She didn't care. Yes, There was a fresh pair of twin peice marks on her neck, But what did it matter?

She sighed. She was letting her mind get into one of those trances, Where she got lost and was never able to return. She eyed the phone on her bedside table and decided against it for a minuite. She was hungry and if she didn't get something inside her, She would most surely die. Starvation was a tereble thing.

She stood and strolled out to the kitchen. Pulling out a bag of Skittle's from the fridge. She took a bowl from a coboard above her head and but it down, Tipping the contents of the bag into it. Multi coloured sweets splattered themselves out in random places in her bowl and Valkyrie being Valkyrie, She ate them in coloured order. Starting off with the yellows. But as she stood there, She looked back apon her memories of being in the Sanctuary Hospital. It involved shooting out the contents of the room, Eventually being tied down to the bed. She refused to speak to Eskrine after this, And she still refused to now.

It was quite funny, She had to admit. But she couldn't believe the nerve he possesed when he actually tied her down to the bed. She was going to have to get him back to that, Skulduggery would know-

Wait.

Skulduggery? Could he really speak to her now? She had no problem with him. But it was just him. He was keeping his distance from her, Like right now, They usually would be hanging about together. But, Him being the grumpy sod he was at the moment, He was beating himself up over something he had no control over. She was going to help him through this and she wasn't going to let him put himself down.

She strode into the livingroom and picked up her phone, Bowl of Skittles still in hand, And called Skulduggery. It took a few rings to get through to him, Like he was debating weither to answer or not. But she finally got through. "Hey!" She said brightly, "You want to come round?"

Silence.

"Uh.." Came his deep voice.

"Don't you _dare _say you won't because of what you are." She snapped.

"Okay" Came his voice, Slightly relieved. "But...I might be a little grumpy."

"Don't worry about it, I'll cheer you up!"

There was a smile on the end of his tone. "You always do"

She laughed and hung up, Deciding to lounge about on the sofa. It was all she could do untill Skulduggery arrived. She was trying to come up with good idea's to make him laugh, And then, Like a gun shot, A perfect idea came to mind. Valkyrie shot up off the sofa and darted up the stairs, Just as Skulduggery opened the door to her house.

"Valkyrie?" He called, But no reply. He took long strides through the house, Checking to see if she was anywhere. But she wasn't. He finally walked into the livingroom, And noticed the bowl of Skittles on the floor. Sighing, He bent down and picked the Skittles that had fallen out of the bowl. Placing them in one of his large hands. He threw those in the bin and was sure that there were enough left for her to munch on. When he turned, He half expected to be struck in the face with shaving foam.

Skulduggery stumbled back, Sluttering and spitting at the shaving foam getting into his lips. His purple eyes squeezed shut and his hands wiping the foam from his face. He managed to open his eyes to a giggly Valkyrie, Who was barely able to stand. He cursed and spluttered a bit more untill he was able to compose himself, But he knew how to get her back. He bent slightly and shook his head like a dog, Splattering her with bits of shaving foam.

"Hey!" She cursed.

"Your fault for slamming it into my face!"

"That was my genius plan, You see."

"Oh was it now?" He asked. Forgeting his 'Condition' And taking a couple of steps towards her with his hands up. "You think i haven't got a genius plan?"

"No. And i am not ticklish anymore if that is what your thinking,"

"Oh arn't you?" He teased, And lunged for her.

Skulduggery took her off her feet and down to the ground, Tickling her so much that the laughter over took her. She loved times like this, When she brought out the Skulduggery that had been locked away. This was the Skulduggery she couldn't let go of, The Skulduggery that always brightened her world when she needed it. She took hold of the moment and gripped it, She wasn't going to let the box contained Skulduggery come back. She flipped them over and held him down with her knee's on his arms and sitting on his stomach. Leaving his legs usless on the floor under them.

"Are you ticklish, Skulduggery?"

"No."

"I think you are"

She sent her hands down to his sides and he yelled. Small, Tiny giggle's escaping his lips as he tried to free her hands. But they only darted to his stomach and his eyes suddenly widdened, The pupils of his eyes turning into narrow slits. He gripped her hands and held them away from his stomach, Avoiding her brown eyes as much as posible as he tried to regain control. He sat up slightly and Valkyrie got off him, Watching as he sat down on the sofa. His back hunched and his hands gripping his stomach.

"Are you-" Valkyrie bagan. But he cut in.

"No. I just feel like i'm about to throw up everywhere."

"Do you want me to get you the bin?"

"If you wouldn't mind" He said and she darted. Picking up the bin and handing it to him. He felt the muscles inside him tense as his dinner was forced up through his body and into his mouth. His body moved on its own accord, Throwing him forward as he kept on lurching what was inside him into the bin. Valkyrie ran off and came back with some tissues, But when she saw that he wasn't going to stop, She beggan rubbing his back and telling him that it was going to be over in a minute.

He started coughing, But it was no ordinary coughing. Blood burned the taste buds in his mouth and he lurched again, Throwing up the rest of what had been inside his stomach. Once it all slowed and he was mearly coughing out what remained in his throat, Valkyrie bent down on her knees and tended to the ramains that had clung to his lips. Gently wipping them clean as he went into a small state of shock.

"Are you alright now?" She asked him and he let his eyes focus on her.

"Yes. But i really need to wash my mouth out..."

"Okay, You stay here and i'll get a cup of water" She said and darted out of the room. Returning moments later with a cup in her hand. He took it off her and put some of the water into his mouth, Eventually spitting it out into the bin after he had slooshed it about his mouth. He looked down at the rest of the water for a moment before drinking it. His throat was terebly dry after bringing up yesterday's meals.

"Okay?" Valkyrie asked. Her warm hand on the side of his face and her brown eyes wide like golfballs in her head.

"I'm okay. You must of done something when you tickled me..."

"No i don't think it was that." She said. "You were coughing up blood."

"And here i was trying not to worry you."

Her hand flew to his forhead, Checking for a temprature. So far, He was roasting. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes i'm fine..."

"I think you're lieing to get rid of me."

"No Valkyrie, I'm fine. Look at me, I feel fine. Completely fine."

"You are not fine!"

"I am!"

"Don't lie to make me feel better. You've come down with something, I know it."

"Why do you care? I've hurt you once and-"

"_Don't you dare_." She hissed, Cutting him off. "Don't you _dare _use what you are now as a excuse to keep me away from you. I'm going to look after you and i always have done. You're ill, Weither you like it or not. Weither you want people to care or not. You're _ill._"

"Val..I don't want to cause you anymore trouble than you've already got."

"Do i _look _like i have any troubles?" She asked, Grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her.

"Well i'm one of them.." He grumbled.

"Oh are you now? I'm sorry if you appearance has _no effect on me._"

"Val..."

"Bed. Now."

"_What?_"

"Bed. You are ill. Get up there. Now."

"I am not ill.."

"Yes you are!"

"No i am not!"

"You _are_!"

"Valkyrie." He said suddenly and she felt her eyes lock with his. She couldn't look away from that gaze. Not when it was that intense and focused. When it was filled with that much care and realisation. He was trying to get to her, Trying to tell her things. But she wasn't letting him. She was forcing him to keep his mouth shut. So this time, She remained silent and stared into his eyes. Unable to break the new brown that mixed with bright purple.

"I'm a Vampire now. My body is changing. I don't think i'll be able to eat for a few days since my body is still adjusting to the new genes. Its only natural. So don't waste your time worrying. Do something a little more fun with your life."

"Like annoying you?" She asked. Fighting back the tears that had stured from their sleep at the back of her eyes. Threatening to burst like a waterfall and sore down her cheeks with determination to let her emotions come flooding out. But she wasn't going to let that happen. Not now. Not ever.

He laughed away her joke. Letting a smile creap onto his face. "Yes, Like annoying me."

"How can i do that?"

"You'll have to work that out for yourself."

"Hmm...Oh!" She squeeled and darted to the 19th centuary sideboard at one wall of the room. Opening one of the draws and pulling out loads of hair bands. She turned to Skulduggery and gave a evil laugh as his eyes widdened and he inched slowly along the sofa as she came closer. He let his legs spring as he tried to dart away, But Valkyrie pounced like a cat. Landing on him and pinning him down.

"Ow, Valkyrie! That was my stomach!" He yelled, Panting slightly as he glared up at the girl.

She cringed and looked away. "Sorry..."

"Its okay. Now. What may i ask were you planning to do with those hair bands?"

"Uh...Tie you hair up."

Silence filled Skulduggery's mouth as he slowly arched a eyebrow. A smile hinting itself on the corner of his full lips. "You. Want. To. Tie. My. Hair. Up."

"Yes, Yes i do."

"Why do you want to tie my hair up?"

"Because it'll be fun!"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"But...I'm bored."

"And i'm cold."

She huffed. Folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a child as she glared down at him. "Then why didn't you go to bed i told you to?"

"Because i don't want to go to bed."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"I can't have you acting like a depressed _fish _all of the time, Can I?"

"I look like a depressed fish?"

"You're distracting yourself."

"A _fish_?"

"Skulduggery..."

"A depressed _fish, _For gods sake."

She held up the bands in a threatening way. "You want me to tie your hair up?"

"...Are you as bored as i am?"

"Yes i am."

"Then do it."

"Huh?"

"Tie my hair up."

"_Really_?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You've gone all soft."

"I have?"

"Yes"

"Oh dear."

"Indeed."

"Can i get up now?"

"Maybe."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Can i _really _tie your hair up?"

"Ugh...Fine."

"Yay!" She squeeled and jumped off him. Landing on the sofa with 'whump'. She turned to watch him as he hauled himself up off the floor, Dragging his legs as he came to the sofa. His body came crashing down and his head fell into her chest and her hands instictivly found his shoulders. His elbows were beneith him, Supporting the weight whilst his legs hung themselves off the edges of the sofa. Giving him a sexy and dirty look aswell as inoccent. Her hands ran from his shoulders up to his blonde hair and she felt him shudder at her touch, But she ignored it and beggan tieing his hair up. Speaking to him as she did so.

"So, How have you been lately, Skul?"

"Feeling better than i did."

"You mean that wasn't the first time you threw up?"

He winced. This wasn't going to end well. "No."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't...I didn't feel that you would want to talk to me. But because you are kind and warm hearted, You ignored my disgusting act and kept on at me. But i refused to tell you because thats who i am. I keep things bottled up inside me and let the dam build up."

"I wouldn't be disgusted at you though."

"Exactly."

"But you shouldn't keep things bottled up. You should tell people, It'll make you feel better."

"Are you sure with all the things inside of me?"

"Whats wrong with being a Vampire?"

"Everything. I, I sit around waiting for my bloodlust to overwhelm me and i go out hunting inoccent people. Then, I will get back and be filled with self-loathing because i ran after some homeless guy begging to drink his blood."

"You did that?"

"No. But i might end up doing it."

"Who said that?"

"No one. I just know it."

"No, You _think _it. Yes, You do need blood every so often to help your brain function. But if you give into yourself, You'll make yourself weaker. So stand up to whats inside you and push yourself to the limit. Fight till you can't fight no more."

"...How can you think that i could take blood so easily? I want to avoid it. And i will do."

"Skulduggery, If there was not any crimes in this world, We wouldn't be here. If we never did anything sinful, We wouldn't be the person we are today. You of all people know that."

"Yes i do Valkyrie. Put the point is-"

"Accept what you are, Skulduggery. You will have to one day, Weither you like it or not."

She took his hair down and it fell back over his face, The tips brushing his shoulders in one hell of a sexy way. "Valkyrie..."

"Skulduggery. Its who you are. You can't change it like you can pick a different book from the shelf. You have to adjust to it. Change the way you act towards it and accept it. So just do that, For me and stop acting so depressed."

"I'm not depressed. I just hate myself for hurting you."

"How did you hurt me?" She asked, This time she was going to tie his short hair up in a simple pony tail. Like they did in _Star Wars_. "You wanted blood, You took it from the one person you knew that would forgive you."

"And you forgave me. You stupid girl"

"I'm a_ girl_. I always forgive really hot boys"

He suddenly swung his head around, Turning to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Stray locks of blonde hair spraying across his face and toying with the colour in his eyes, Challenging them to a battle. "I'm hot?"

"...Very much so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

His eyes snapped to the cushion which he was carfully balanced on. But he didn't let the silence hang for long. He turned twiftly back around, Leting his back face her again. "So what will our friendship be like from now on? You know that i will probably end up attacking you again."

Didn't he get the hint? Didn't he get why she had said what she did? Was he really _that_ thick? She _loved_ him and she was going to see him through with this till the end. She hadn't realised her feelings before, But they came at her now. Like gas being lit by flames. Blazing over her and toying with her brain. Tearing her away from even thinking about other boys. The only person that mattered to her in the current situation was Skulduggery. He was going through a bad time and yet, He was completely oblivious to what was happening behind his back.

"It will be just like before." She said plainly. If he wasn't going to take her hint. Or even worse, Ignore it, It was fine. She was used to heart break now. She was used to the horrible ache of when someone rejects you. She was well used to that. Even though they say it gets easier, It doesn't. It seems to get worse.

"Okay."

Man. She hated it when all people could answer her back with was 'Okay'.

"Look Skul," She said. Placing her hands reasuringly on his shoulders and leaning in to wisper into his ear. "If you need blood, Take it. I know tempting you is a bad thing, But if this is what it takes to keep you standing, Then so be it."

A low growl escaped his lips and Valkyrie wondered what he was debating as his hands clenched. Suddenly, Her back met the cushions of the sofa and her head crashed into the arm rest. Skulduggery loomed over her, A unfamiliar 'V' shape in his brows and a dark look in his eyes. "You can't say things like that, Valkyrie. You sound like you're offering youself up to me like a fish to a shark. But i'm sorry Valkyrie, This shark has a nasty bite."

"You're foolish." She snapped. "Foolish enough to think that i am offering myself out of childish immaturaty. Well you're wrong. I am doing this because i want to. Weither you like it or not."

"I'm not the foolish one here, Valkyrie." He said. He burried his face into her neck, Taking in long, Loud breaths of her scent. Taking in that sweet smell that made his head spin and his stomache ache. That smell that drove him to the edge and over. That smell that he could never resist. "One day, I'll run my tounge up your neck-" He said, Demonstraiting what he would do by slowly, _Teasingly _dragging his tounge up her neck. "-Kissing that spot were i'll dig my fangs into your inoccent flesh-" Again, He teased her again by gently pecking her neck. The exact same spot as last time. "Then, I'll dig these sharp things into your neck." He said, His breathing had bacome rougher now, More strangled. Letting out a small 'Ha-_ah_' as he brushed her neck with his teeth. Making her whimper. "Then...The venom that i have been holding back, Will flow out of me, And attack your inoccent cells. Changing them so you become a horrible being like me."

She grunted as his weight came down on her and a awkwardly hard thing pressed against her core. This wasn't Skulduggery. The real Skulduggery wouldn't _dare _do something like this. But then again, He always had a nerve to him. "I don't care if you change me into a vampire. I really don't care. You can do what you want to me. I always put you in danger, So this is me returning the favour."

"You can't really say that, Can you?" He asked, And as soon as the words escaped his mouth, The tips of his teeth where brushing her neck again.

"I can. You always get yourself ripped apart for me-_Ah_! Will you stop doing that?" She cursed at his mouth, That was sill brushing the deathly sharp teeth against her neck.

"You'll have to get used to it." He chuckled lowly.

"Its not so much that." She said, Pausing briefly to prevent the gasp that threatened to spill out of her lips. He shouldn't be doing this to her, But he always stepped out of the boundries. She shouldn't be letting herself in for the bait, But she was a bad girl after all. "Its-"

"What i'm doing to you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Valkyrie. You bad, Bad girl."

"Well, We are in a rather awkward possition-"

"Shut up will you? You always talk to much. Why don't we get down to buisness?"

"What kind of buisness?" She asked.

He chucked darkly. Huskily. And far to bad-Boy like for his own good. "Oh, Don't you know? My throats a little dry. And you've tempted me far to much for your own good," He hissed. Straight into her ear, Sending a chill of fear up her spine.

**Blimey. Things changed alot in that story, A little to fast aswell. Sorry about that...**


	70. Vampire Pleasant 4

**ITS SHORT.**

**ITS STEAMY.**

**ITS DRIVING ME MAD.**

**ITS CALLED VAMPIRE PLEASANT PART 4.**

**I HATE IT.**

**GAHHHH!**

"Well, Uh...How do we do this?" Valkyrie asked, Her breath caught in her throat. The fear that Skulduggery had planted in her hadn't left her brain. It stuck their like a magnet, Slowly prying away her sanity from her brain. She clung to it, Trying to compose herself under his weight. But his weight was pressing down on her, Keeping her in the position she was in.

"I don't know, How do you want to do this?" He asked. "I might ruin this sofa"

"Then," She said, Her hands found a strong grip on his shoulders and she pushed him off her. So she was able to sit up. "Why don't we find somewhere else?"

"Like...?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She said and stood. She walked towards the door and she could feel his pressence behind her. The way the air felt behind her back. They way her brain urged her to turn and lash out. She couldn't hear his footsteps, But she knew he was taking them. The faint pant of a breath that escaped his lips found her ears, Hightening the unexpectant fear the was punching at her stomach. "So, Where are we going-" She beggan, But was cut off.

Skulduggery's body collided with hers, And she was pinned against a door. Skulduggery's stomach pressing against her back and his shoulders hunched over her frame as he nudged her hair away from her throat. He licked the expance of warm skin, Tasting her. "Go on." She urged and his teeth came plunging down. Tearing ruthlessly through the soft skin, The blood swarming into his mouth and making him dizzy.

Her hands clenched when those teeth met her throat. She could hear the soft sound of him clugging down her blood, It filled her ears and made her senses red hot. Filling her with flames that couldn't be calmed. She felt his soft locks of hair brush her skin as he burried his face imposibly further into her neck. "Skulduggery..." She managed and he opened his eyes, Pausing in the sin he was commiting to raise his gaze to her, His fangs still burried into her neck. "Why do you punish yourself for doing this to me?" She asked and his fangs left her neck. Turning her back around and forcing her back against the door.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. His lips dripping with her blood and his eyes burning with that usual curse. She knew better than to press with the matter and let him sink his jaws back into the same place again, But this time it was more hungrier. A new wave of blood escaping her wound and entered his mouth. Making him groan and let his hands grip her hips. But it wasn't to last long.

"Skulduggery," She said, Her hands finding his shoulders. "Thats enough."

He growled.

"Now." She said, Trying to push him away with more force. "Thats enough"

His teeth came out of her neck and he gave her a dark look. "You think thats all i want from you?" He suddenly asked and opened the door behind her back. Forcing her into the kitchen and ontop of the dining table. Where he loomed over her, Glaring down at her. "You think i don't have feelings anymore?"

"I never said that." She cursed through gritted teeth.

"Oh but its true," He said. Bending down to lick away the trails of blood oozing from her wound. "Because i'm a Vampire, You think i'm like Calaen, Don't you? You think i'm a over protective drunk in love bastard seeking attention. _Don't_ you?" He accused into her neck.

"I don't think that. You're _far_ more sane than _he_ would_ ever _be,"

"Prove it."

She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled it gently. Forcing his face to hover just above hers. She pulled him down, His lips meeting hers in a slow, Passionate kiss. Her hands moved up his torso and clutched his shirt, Forcing him away slightly. "This is to dangerous, I thought you would always be saying that? Or is your lust for attention taking you over?" She asked and he brought his lips down on hers again, His hands gripping her hips as their heated breath mingled together. But she was going to deny him what he wanted, To teach him a lesson. To teach him to come after what he wanted. And not let it slip through his fingers.

"No you don't." She said huskily, Forcing him off her and getting up. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and she smirked at the sight. His stood there, Arms hanging limply by his sides and his shoulders drapped slightly with his eyes heated in a firiery glare. "You want something, You're going to have to come at get it." She smirked and walked out of the room. But as she turned to walk up the stairs, Skulduggery crashed into her again, Driving her up against the wall and kissing her.

"No." She said sternly. "You shouldn't be doing this to a inoccent 17 year old."

"You're not exactly inoccent though, Are you Valkyrie?" He growled, Hooking her legs over his hips and sending rough kisses along her neck.

"You're ment to resist the temptation,"

"You're fault. You tempted me by kissing me."

"You were ment to resist. You shouldn't give into yourself like that."

"But i do,"

"Yes, You do."

"Mnn..." He grumbled into her neck.

"Off." She ordered. "This is going to far."

"But not as far as you'd like?"

"No, I can agree with you. But this is to sudden at the moment. Just give me breather."

"You started it."

"But you want to finish it."

"Don't i just."

"Let me go, Skulduggery. This has gone to far."

"Fine." He muttered and set her down. But firmly planted his hands on the walls next to her head. "Don't you see Valkyrie? I'll act like that oneday and i won't be able to stop myself. You-"

"You're going to get through this Skulduggery. Now, Before anything else gets out of hand, We need to go and see Ghastly."

"Why? I don't want to leave this house."

"_Why_?"

"Its...I just feel safer here at the moment."

"Why do you feel safer _here_?"

"Because i feel safe here. I need some time to think things over. To adjust. Like you said."

"Okay." She said, Letting her hands run down his upper arms and pull him into a embrace. Forcing him to cuddle her. "You do realise i want to go out with you, Don't you?" She said to him.

"Valkyrie..."

"Here we go again," She cursed.

"I want to go out with you too, But i need to think things over at the moment. I can't let things topple down on me at the moment, Valkyrie. But don't mistake me when i say that. I do want you Valkyrie, But i...I just need time."

She smiled warmly up at him. "I don't mind, You can take all the time you want. I am being a bit pushy, After all."

"Nah," He grinned. "You're acting just like any teenager would. Wanting what they can't have."

"Typical. You're going to make me wait a long time, Arn't you?"

"No, I'm just going to take the time i need to adjust to the idea. I_ am _going have to think alot of things through anyway. And test my strength,"

"And watch_ Twilight_."

"I hate that film. Don't you ever speak of that film again."

"Its...Not that bad actually. When you take out the cheesy-Ness."

"And the sparkly-Ness."

"And the boring voices."

"And Edward."

"And Edward."

"This is going to be hell." He muttered.

"Then why don't you enjoy it?" She asked, Grinning up at him.

**GAHHH!...I think i might start a new story now. I don't know...START A NEW STORY OR CONTINUE THIS ONE? HELP MEEEE!**


	71. Vampire Pleasant 5

**So much damn will power to write this. Other stories distracting me. OOHHHH GLITTAAAAA!**

"Are you feeling any better?" Ghastly asked Skulduggery, Who raised his gaze from the book in his hands to Valkyrie, Then back to Ghastly again.

"Yes, I'm getting there."

"Don't bother hidding it from me," The scared man said dryly. "I know you bit her, I can see the fresh marks on her neck."

"Trust me" Skulduggery said. Slamming his book shut. "I didn't want to. But she cornered me-"

"_You _were the one who pinned me down on the sofa, Skulduggery," Valkyrie grumbled from her place in the arm chair, Giving him a glare.

"You cornered me with your words then."

"Well," Ghastly said. "It is good of her to try and rein you in, But she needs to be aware of her own safety."

"I agree completely." Skulduggery said. "But she won't have it."

"Valkyrie," Ghastly said and she looked at him. "We appreciate what you are doing for Skulduggery, But you need to be aware of yourself. I know you both are going to hate me for saying this, But he may end up killing you. You know what he is like when he is angry. And you experienced intense bloodlust before with Calaen, So please Valkyrie, Just be careful. You can keep on doing what you are, But i just want you to be careful. At least force him to cut down on the blood."

"I'm working on that, Don't worry."

"Good. Because i don't want to see you harmed. And neither does Skulduggery. We can't do anything to prevent the bloodlust because that would be like stealing his dinner away from him. And i can tell he absolutly hates me for what i just said because he is glaring at me for calling_ you _his _dinner_."

"Don't worry about it, He should be used to it by now."

"Yes he should. His body _is _reacting in the most horrid of ways, Is it not?"

The front door opened, And Tanith wandered into the room. Her blonde hair was tied away from her face and Ghastly's jumper hung on her frame. Making her appear so fragile in her jeans. It was unlike Tanith to be dressed like this, But she was. "How is everyone?" She asked and they nodded.

"Don't worry." She smirked, Slapping Skulduggery on the shoulder. "I forgive him. But only for your sake Val. I'll hang around with him and treat him like i usually did, Just aslong as he's careful."

"I take it i'm still a bastard." Skulduggery grumbled.

"Yes Skulduggery, Yes you are."

"Say one more bad thing to Skulduggery and you are out of this house." Valkyrie grumbled at her.

"Say one more bad thing and you shall not be riding on my motorbike."

"Ah."

"Wise answer, Miss Cain. You don't want to loose that oportunity, Do you?"

"...No."

"Good girl."

"She is hardly a good girl." Skulduggery commented.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Oh."

"Tell me about it Skulduggery." Tanith said and took a seat next to him.

"Its personal."

"_Oh_! So things happened then?"

"Wh-"

"Come on. I can almost mind read you two. I have picked up a couple of skills from you ya'know."

"Right"

"You kissed yet?"

"Yes."

"Has things gotten towards the bedroom yet?"

Skulduggery's jaw fell open, But Valkyrie just laughed. "No Tanith. Half way"

"Thats my girl."

"I AM NOT GETTING INTO BED WITH VALKYRIE." Skulduggery bellowed.

"Why?" Tanith asked inoccently.

"She would kill me!"

"Hehe." Tanith smirked. "I trained her well."

"We are all getting along so well," Ghastly said. "I thought we would end up at eachothers throats."

"This is who Skulduggery is," Tanith said. "If we don't accept it, We get beaten up by Valkyrie. What can we do?"

"So you forgave Skulduggery for the sake of me?" She asked.

"No. I forgave him because i realised i wasn't being entirely mature."

"So you saw my point when i called you that?"

"Yes."

"How's Eskrine?" Skulduggery asked.

"Oh him? He's fine. Still keeping out of range of Valkyrie though." Ghastly answered.

"I'm not surprised."

He laughed. "Miss Cain here can scare the hardest of people, Can't she?"

"Because of her puppy dog eyes."

"Skulduggeryyyyyyy..." Came Valkyrie's voice.

"I'm not going to look at you now."

"Hehe."

"Shut up."

There was a loud bang, And a Vampire stood infront of them. Fangs bared and the pupils of his eyes sharp narrow slits. He was hungry. Again.

**The next chapter will be the last. I'm getting bored of this story...Sorry! *Head desks.***


	72. Vampire Pleasant 6

"Crap." Valkyrie said plainly. Staring at the man infront of her. Long, Sharp fangs bared and hair stuck out at crazy angles. His hands where spread out and his eyes where as wild as the sea. Churning with the bloodlust. His eyes landed on her and he sniffed, Eyes narrowed. He took one step and Skulduggery moved, Baring his own teeth in a challenge to the man. Seeing if he would come and take the bait that Skulduggery had lured him into.

"She smells of fresh strawberries and mint, With a hint of metal. Must be a girl who plays with boy's toys. Guns and Swords am i right? But the mint isn't your natural scent. Thats coming from my...Last lunch." The man grinned.

So he was here to toy with them. Typical. "What do you want?" Valkyrie asked.

"A good dinner, Is that to much to ask for?"

"Go and find it somewhere else."

"You're a fiesty little devil, You are." He said and took steps towards Valkyrie, But Skulduggery stood infront of her.

"Get out of here." He said. "Before i make you"

"Oh, So you've become attached? I thought Skulduggery Pleasant was a man with nothing to loose."

"Get lost."

"You don't order me what to do." He said. "What? Have you finally heard the sound of your masters voice? You cannot disobey me. I am the one who gave you the life as a Vampire. I can control you Skulduggery. I can make you do anything."

"Don't you dare." Valkyrie growled. "Leave him alone"

"Skulduggery," He said. "You take that girls blood."

When Skulduggery slowly turned, She could see in those eyes. Those eyes that were begging for her to forgive him for this horrendous crime. His body was moving without his control, Slow and stiff. Ghastly was ringing out threats to Skulduggery. To that man. Telling him to stop. But Skulduggery just kept on moving. Valkyrie stayed in her spot, Prepaired to meet Skulduggery and his sharp teeth.

Suddenly Skulduggery stopped and his right arm moved, Taking hold of his gun and aiming it at his leg. The gunshot rang out and Skulduggery's leg fell from under him, Dragging him to the ground. Valkyrie moved towards him, But he shot her a look that told her to stay back. Told her that he was okay. "You..." Skulduggery managed. "Can't...Make me...Hurt her."

The man smiled. "Oh but i can. You shot your leg, You can't move for a little while now. So while you watch, I'll take the blood i wanted."

"Don't you dare!" Tanith yelled. "You leave her alone!"

"I...Said..._Leave_...Her...ALONE!" Skulduggery yelled and launched himself at his attacker. The man- The _thing _that had put him through this. He ignored the screaming pain in his leg. He ignored that obediant voice in his head, Telling him to stop. All he wanted now, Was to tear this thing up. He had the chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He slammed the man down onto the floor and bared his fangs, Hissing in a sign of hatred that came out into the open from his subcontious. The animal waking from its sleep and turning on its master.

"Well.." The man said. "I should punish you for disobeying your master, Shouldn't I?"

Skuldduggery growled again, His teeth looking even sharper now. "I'm going to kill you."

"Go on then,"

He lifted a hand high. He was going to crush his skull. He was going to let his brain squeltch through his fingers. He was going to let his skin tear and his eyes melt. He was going to tear at his facial muscles and rip his throat out. He was going to do all of these things. Every last one. But as he brought his hand down, The man flipped them into a roll and Skulduggery felt those teeth at his neck again and thrashed. Tearing him away from him and throwing him against the wall. The man fell to the ground and looked up at Skulduggery, A grin formed and he charged forward again. Taking Skulduggery off his feet and flipping them over the sofa.

Ghastly dragged Tanith and Valkyrie into one area of the room that was out of the range of them fighting. They could not intervene with this fight. This one was between Skulduggery and the man that had stolen his humanity from him. If they got involved, They could end up dead. Or at the very least, Bitten. He watched as Skulduggery threw the man through the coffee table and pound his boot down on his stomach. But the man flipped onto his feet and Booted Skulduggery down, Landing ontop of his and tearing at him. Drawing blood.

Skulduggery turned nasty and his insticted awakened, Letting his full strength out and forcing him off and pinning him down. He sank his own teeth into the man and tore through his throat as he tried to free him. Skulduggery ripped his collar bone out and his continued to writh, His head just hanging on. Blood filled Skulduggery's mouth and went down his throat, Dripping down the soft expanse of his neck and hard muscles of his chest. He let the blood flow as he tore further and further into his neck. He would cause this man as much pain as he could before he was stopped.

The man sent out a kick and Skulduggery flew back across the room. His 'Master' Continued baring his fangs as he stood, His head hanging off and blood everywhere. His eyes washed over Valkyrie and he saw her as a way to save him, But as he walked to her, His limbs gave way beneith him. His body caving in as his bones turned to dust. The same thing happened with his torn organs, The dust rippling out of his core and flowing across the floor. The Vampire who had attacted Skulduggery was no more. All that was left of it, Was a mess of dust on the floor.

"Are you all okay?" He asked in a quiet, Far away voice. Clear as a whistle in the sudden silence. The way it came out of his mouth, It almost scared her. His voice being like that would do anything like it to someone like her. Maybe worse.

"I'm fine," Valkyrrie said and Ghastly said the same thing, But Tanith just nodded in agreement. They didn't want to get in a argument. Not now. Now was the wrong time for such a childish thing.

Skulduggery raised a hand and the dust lifted, Shooting towards the open window and sifting through it. Forcing its way out into the open air and blue sky. Letting freedom take over the tiny particles that was left of the man.

"Are you okay Skulduggery? Valkyrie asked. She gently reached up, Taking hold of Skulduggery's head and stroking his cheek lightly with her thumb. "Do you need anything?"

"No Valkyrie." He laughed, Almost smiling. "I don't need any blood. My bodies repairing and i can feel it doing so. God its hell."

"Good and look. You go and clean yourself up." She said. "We've all just suffered from a dramatic and terrifing experience. So lets all get cleaned up and then set fire to some swimming pool or something."

He nodded and walked away, His blood sifting through his fingers. Once he was out of earshot, Tanith murmured- "How can he be so _calm_? He just killed someone for Christ's sake!"

"Thats Skulduggery for you." Ghastly said. "Now come on. We've got to clear this room up."

xXx

Skulduggery watched Valkyrie as she looked out of the bedroom window. He was covered in shadows, The perfect way to hide himself from the girl. He didn't want to burst her trail of thought. She needed to think after all. She said she knew what she was doing, But did Skulduggery really believe her? No. Why? Because one day, He might just walk up to her and slowly slip his jaws into her. Drinking far more than it was alowed. Watching her as she grew quiet and still and pale. Seeing her skin go dry from the lack of blood. Seeing her now, It filled him with calm. She looked so peacful. All the worries gone from her face as she took her current situation in. Thinking it through and analizing it from all angles. Thinking about what was best. He couldn't do this anymore. Watching her like this was a job for spies. He was a detective. It just wasn't in his profesion.

"Are you okay?" He asked, His hand brushing over the bandage around his neck. He was still covered in cuts a scratches, But the would heal soon. Her eyes drifted to him and a calm face changed into a put on, Strong looking smile. Forcing herself to look strong infront of him. That was wrong. Completely wrong of her. He didn't want her to do that. Not at all.

"Yeah i'm fine!"

"Valkyrie. You don't have to put that face on. If you didn't like seeing me kill someone today, Just say it. If you want your own space so you can think, Just say it. Okay?"

"You missunderstand me, Skulduggery." She laughed. "I understand why you killed him. He stole your humanity. You had every right to do what you did."

"Do i now? Tanith thinks i'm a murderer. Ghastly's avoiding me. And then you're talking to me like its completely normal. I didn't want to do what i did. My instincts took control and i-"

"Shush." She said. "You're saying that you're a animal and i hate it. So stop dragging this argument into things. I don't want to hear it."

He looked down. "But-"

"Don't worry about them. They'll get used to it. They'll finally get around the idea. So its fine."

"Okay..."

"You sound uncertain."

"I am that."

"It'll be okay" She smiled, Wrapping her arms around him.

"Will it? I'm having to drink your blood every so often now. Are you sure _thats _okay?"

"It will do untill we can find something that'll help you with it. I don't mind being bitten. I kinda like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its weird when i say it, But yes. I like it."

"But when-"

"That was different." She said. "I didn't trust Caelan or Dusk. And they bit me and tried to bite me on their own accord. You ask."

"Like a puppy for its dinner." He grumbled.

"Thats true."

"You're enjoying agreeing with me, Arn't you?"

She grinned. "Very much so."

"Thankyou for taking the mick out of me."

"I'm not." She said. "I am mearly agreeing with you when you say your a puppy. Because that is what you do. You follow me around like a stray puppy, Skulduggery."

"No i don't."

"Yes you do."

He sighed. "We both follow eachother around."

"For once, I can agree with you on the end of that argument."

"Well, Well, Well. Are you being all nice to me?"

"Yes. Yes i am."

"Why?"

"Someone has to be nice to you, Dear puppy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never."

"You make me smile, You know that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"And just so you know." Valkyrie smiled. "I'm here for you and i always will be. So whatever happens, I will get you through this. I promise."

"And i'll be here whenever you miss me, Just so you know." Skulduggery grinned back. "I promise."

She leaned up and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "Thankyou."

**Well, Thats the end of that story. The next one that isn't a one shot like this one will be rated M. 'Cos i wrote a oneshot and two chapters for the next story, So...**


	73. Immature Bastard

**This was so much fun to write. HILLARIOUS should i say. But there is swearing and ALOT OF SKULDUGGERY BEING VERY RUDE. **

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery said as the girl fixed her gaze back on her book.

"Valkyrie..." He pleaded again when she didn't look up.

"VALKYRIE!" He yelled and she jumped, The book flying from her hands and landing on the floor. She looked at him with a glare that could kill. And when she scowled, Skulduggery's invisible grin formed on his Skull.

"_What the hell do you want_?" She hissed as they got more disaproving looks from fellow librarians. This man had NOT stopped being imature from the moment they got there. China HAD come over, But she almost RAN back when she saw Skulduggery ontop of a book case cackling like a mad woman. Then again, Skulduggery doing that would be enough to scare anyone. Even a Faceless One would be terrified.

"I'm_ bored_."

"I don't _bloody care_." She grumbled, Picking up her book and procceding to read it again.

A gloved hand slowly appeared over the book, Gripping it and then it was tilted, A Skull examining it from upside-Down. "Get _off _the _book_." She growled.

"NEVER!" He cackled evily and bolted back to his chair. Taking the book with him and sitting cross-legged, Reading the book upside down.

"Fine." She growled and took another book from the shelf.

"Is that a book on how to get a bigger boob size?" He asked and she glared more.

"I am a freeking size _34C_. _Okay_?"

"Really? They look small."

"Stop looking at my boobs."

"Then again they could be bigger."

"I will break your eye-sockets in a minuite."

"...What book is that anyway?"

God. Wasn't she relieved he was talking about something normal. "Neormancy."

"WHAT? A book a pedo's dressed in black robes calling themselves masters of death when they are trying to get in your pants? What the hell?"

"Skulduggery. You trained in Neormancy."

"Oh_ god _i did."

"That explains why you were staring at my boobs."

"DOUBLE D'S AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" He yelled and China whirled around.

"Shut up you stupid little man!" She cursed at him.

"I'm not little actually." He said smuggly. "I be 6 foot _5_."

"Then you are a _giant pervert_, My dear." She hissed.

"No. That would be Valkyrie since she flashed herself."

"I DID NOT!" Came the girl's yell.

"_Oh_. So that explains-"

"SHUT UP." They both yelled in unision at him. Suddenly, He curled up in the seat like a upset child.

"I'm BORED. Don't you _women_ understand that?"

"You wouldn't be so bored if you just shut up and read a book." Valkyrie cursed.

"Books are boring. I've read them all."

"You've read all the books in this library?" China asked.

"Yes."

"Then go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Ask Valkyrie"

"Valkyrieeeee" He said. "Where do i go now?"

"A hole."

"Your bed?"

"A HOLE."

"Okay i'm going to your bed." He said and stood, But China threw him down and took hold of Valkyrie's arm. "Come on dear, Juat ignore him."

"Okay." Valkyrie said and walked away with China, But Skulduggery yelled-

"I STILL HAVE YOUR RED THONGS VALKYRIEEEEEE!"

Disaproving looks.

Manic giggles.

Shocked faces.

DEATHLY SILENCE.

"Skulduggery," She said.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm going to kill you if you do not shut up now."

"I'm going to see Ghastly."

"Good."

"ABOUT YOUR THONGS THAT YOU LEFT IN MY BEDROOM."

"Get lost you ass hole."

"Love you too cherrie cake!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"What're you on?"

"Unicorn barf!"

"Are you _drunk_?"

" *Deap breath* WHERE BE MY BEER?"

"Oh for christ's sake." She said and face palmed.

"DRINKING DRINKING DRINKING DRINKING DRINKING..." He said and continued to chant as he walked around the book cases.

"Freeking skeletons.." Valkyrie grumbled under her breath.

"Did you really leave your thong in his bedroom?" China asked.

"Tripple dare from Tanith."

China went to say something, But she was interupted by Valkyrie.

"Do _not_ ask why."

"I don't know weither i want to."

"Where is Skulduggery anyway?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Right."

"Its not a good thing."

"Don't worry. I am aware of that fact."

"Good."

Skulduggery rounded the corner and walked up to Valkyrie. "hey baby, Knock knock, Whose there? Sex. Sex who? Sex with me, BOOM!"

"Uh-"

"Whatever." He said and walked past her.

"Have you been watching Dick Figures again?"

"FUCK YEAH."

"Thats _it_."

"What?"

"You're going home."

"Eh?"

"Now."

"What?"

"NOW."

"Fuck she's angry! The lady in the kitchen is ANGRY!" He said and ran, Valkyrie hot on his heels.

"Imature bastard." China cursed and walked back to her desk, Hearing the cries as Skulduggery was thrown through a wall by his partner.


	74. Desire Caught By The Tail:Suckerpunch M

**New story guys! THIS ONE IS RATED M. OKAY? COS OF PROSTITUTION AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER THINGS. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

Valkyrie ran up the stairs in her parents house, Alice in her arms. She had just seen her parents murdered. The shock cursed through her and made her steps faster. The bang of a door and pounding footsteps. But when she looked back, She wished she hadn't. There that man was, Running after her. She turned and sprinted, Ushering her sister into the bedroom as she picked up something from the floor and threw it. A desparate attempt to knock the man out. But it just made him worse.

The man picked up the vase on the top of the stairs and he smashed it. Taking hold of the biggest shard and he ran after her. But she slammed her bedroom door in his face. She ran to one corner, Bringing her one year old sister into her chest and holding her tight as the man continued to kick her door in.

Her mind flashed back to images of when they were a happy family. Before she had even met Skul-. Wait. Skulduggery.

Valkyrie ran to her desk with Alice in her arms and searched for her phone. The skeleton had filled her head with hope. It made her body work faster and her hands shake as she threw the draws open. Her hand found her phone and she speed dialed. The door rattled again when Skulduggery awnsered. "Help me!" She cried out and she broke down. Skulduggery tried to get sense out of her, But she continued to sob and the door was smashed into smitherens by a boot that had repeatedly crashed into it.

"_Leave us alone_!" She cried, Her phone falling from her hand. She curled up in the corner with Alice sill in her chest. Valkyrie's back was hunched over in a protective stance. But the man was not finished with her, Because he still had the shard of pottery in his hand.

Valkyrie was dragged by her hair away from her sister and she screamed. Purposly because her phone was still on. She could still hear Skulduggery's voice, But it was just out of reach. Just a little to far away. Like a lot of things in Valkyrie's life. The man raked the shard across Valkyrie's chest, Making her scream in pain and thrash out, But it didn't help. Because all the man did was thrash a nasty punch at her eye and kick her in the stomache, Forcing her into a roll across the floor.

The mans plain blue eyes were filled with anger and he bent down, Picking Valkyrie up by the collar of her t-shirt. But she fought against him. Raking a sharp nailed hand across his face. He fell back and with a growl, He turned to Alice. The little girl looked up at him and her small eyes widdened. Even for her age, She sensed danger. He bent down and almost got her with that shard of China, But Valkyrie grabbed hold of him from behind and tore him away from her.

The man turned on Valkyrie and she lashed out, Booting him in the stomach when he bent down over her. He snarled and grabbed her, Forcibly pinning her down. But she continued to lash, Managing to scrape him across the cheek with her nails. There was the distraction. Now she needed the next move. She punched him in the face and smacked his chin. Forcing him off her and running towards Alice. But just as she reached her, She was grabbed again. Flung against the wall and all the air rushed out of her as she hit the floor with a painful thud.

Alice looked up at the man. Terrified. And he brought the shard down on her, Stabbing the girl and forcing a scream out of her before she fell silent. Valkyrie stared at her dead sister. The shock had gotten to her. Freezing her to her spot. She looked up at the man, Now looming over her. "Your turn, Little Missy." He grinned and that was all it took for Valkyrie to scream a animal like scream that echoed through the house and launch herself at the man.

She punched him and didn't stop. Making a horrible mess of his face as the full force of her anger and pain came down on him through her fists. She broke his jaw and smashed his nose. But she didn't stop. Smashing his Skull and continuing to punch untill the man lay still. When he did, Valkyrie stopped and bagan to shake. She stared at her blood coated hands and looked down at the mess bellow her. The mess she had made.

Her sister, Little Alice, Lay curled up against the wall. Her face a mirror of her asleep, But the blood covering her dress told a different story. Valkyrie got off the man that layed beneith her and tried to stand. But her legs fell from under her and she broke down. Tears falling from her face as the realisation came crashing down on her. Tearing through her mind, Almost driving her to insanity. She had to get out of here. She had to run. She couldn't take another moment here. So she ran to the window and threw it open. Jumping out and landing on the ground roughly. But she didn't care. She had to go.

She never looked back at the house. She couldn't. Her mind was running from her, Her emotions sending their Tsunami's at her. The brief memory of the peir came to her and she ran towards that memory. Skulduggery would be there. He would take care of her. He would tell her it was a dream and she would wake up. Into reality and where her parents would be alive and her little sister would be bouncing at the dining table. But just as she rounded the corner, Another person tackled her. Taking her to the ground as they pressed cloth to her mouth, Making her world go black.

**Short i know, But the next one will be longer. This is just a intro to what going to happen. And you'll like this story. Its going to be good. :)**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**STILL RATED M!**


	75. Desire Caught By The Tail:Suckerpunch 2

**I dunno weither this story is gonna get better or worse...**

"What do you think of 'er?" Said a far away voice. Distancing itself from Valkyrie's def ears and limp body. She ached all over and her eyes where heavy. She moved and suddenly her arm jerked back into position. The realisation kicked in. The cold leather bounding her wrists tickling them and her eyes shot open. Staring up in terror at the men looming over her.

"_What are you doing to me_?" She roared.

One of them scowled and slapped her. "You _wretch_. Shut your face and wait till your told to speak."

She glared at him. Noticing his scars on his face and mad eyes. Full lips and shaven hair around his head. Dressed in a black suit that was designed for a funeral and a gun hanging loosly in a holster. "What do we call 'er?" He asked the rest of them. "We can't introduce 'er by 'er _name_ now can we?"

"I say we call her...Near." One of the other men said. He had dark hair that was messy about his head and plain, Pale blue eyes. Darkened skin and he was dressed like the rest of them. With a mostache covering those full lips of his. He had large hands and was around her height. If she could get out of the leather, She would be able to take him down. All of them. "She came very close to death. Its almost funny how you picked her up on the street like that."

Thats when the whole thing came at her like a wave of fire. Burning her thought of safety and the hope of waking up from a bad dream. Her parents really were dead. Her sister was really murdered infront of her. She had no-one now. She could never go to Furgus and Beryl. They all seemed so distant now. Like she was being pulled away from them and into the darkness. A place were she could never return.

"Skul-Duggery?" She choked.

The men turned and stared down at her. "What?" One of them asked.

"Where is he? Where is Skulduggery?"

"He ain't here, You dumb chick. Do you know where you are? Do you know_ why _we tied you down?"

She felt a chill down her spine. "What do you want with me?"

"You're Valkyrie Cain ain't ya? My god, Men would pay _thousands _to beat up you."

"Wha..What?"

"You're in a prostitution house, Love. And we're going to make big money outta you. _Big _money."

"I won't stay here!" She roared.

"Oh but you can't escape." He sneared, Touching her face. "We have armed guards. And if you don't behave, We might let them have a free ride." He laughed, Kissing her neck and making her scream and jerk her restraints. "You'll have to learn the drill here, _Near_. You'll get your first costomer in three days. So you have that much time to settle in. Now tell me, You a Virgin?"

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Who do you think i am? A _slag_?"

"So you _are_?" He laughed. "Add another...£75 to that bill. And make sure they know."

"I hate you." She said.

"Telling me that won't get you anywhere, Little girl. You're going to have to get used to the fact your toy Skeleton isn't here to protect you. You're on your own now and you are just a scared little girl. So don't play any games with me. Because you'll regret it."

"He isn't my _toy_."

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger. By the way, If he comes looking for you, We'll shoot him down and tear the life from his bones. Got that?"

She glared a little more.

"To bad she didn't have her first kiss yet. We could have added _another_ £75."

"I know mate. But she's a player, Isn't she?"

"No wonder he goes mental whenever someone's got hold'a his Valkyrie. She's so wide eyed and innoccent"

"Oh but when we are finished with her, She'll be narrowed eyed and dirty."

xXx

She let herself be dragged through the plain, Dirty corridors of the place around her. Her mind had seemed to shut down. Forcing her into her dreams as she walked. Her dreams of freedom and home. A handful of people she would call family. But, Her dreams where dreams. And in this place, It didn't look like she was going to get them. They threw her into a cell-like bedroom, Throwing clothes in after her and locking the door. She stared down at them, But eventully picked them up and turned.

Two girls stood there, Doing up their hair and dressed in lace. That hurt her, To know if Skulduggery didn't get to her in the next few days, She would be dressing like them. She took steps on shaky legs towards the bathroom and stumbled in, Dropping her clothes and crumpling to the floor. Tears running freely down her cheeks. She couldn't speak. She couldn't make a sound. She was in a room filled with people. Screaming at the top of her lungs and not one even looks up.

She was trapped like a princess in a tower, But a slave in a cellar was the reality of this fairy tale.

Clutching her hair, She crawled with one arm over to her clothes that had been handed to her. Black skirt. Black tights. Black low cut top. All the same in that colour. The colour that reminded her of shadows. The ones that were clouding her vision. Pulling her her further and further into hell. But then again, What could be worse than this? Never being found? She doubted anyone cared. Why should they? She was the annoying brat that Skulduggery dragged around. There was nothing special about her.

She shrugged into the clothes that had been given to her. Her hands shaking and her mouth dry. She wiped the tears from her face, Noticing the stains they had left. Dreadful things. But she didn't really care. She just threw the door open and walked over to the bed, Crumpling down and bringing her knee's to her chest. Fixing her gaze on the wall.

"Hey...Do ya want to borrow my shoes?" Asked a voice from behind her and she turned. One of them girls, black lace and silver hair had offered them to her. She had a soft look about her, Despite the stories and emotions she had to tell. Those crystal coloured eyes where fixed on hers and she found it hard to look away. "They don't give newcomers shoes anymore. Do ya want them?"

Valkyrie stared at her for a moment and then nodded, Silently taking them. Ancle boots and surprisingly, They fit her with ease. She brought her legs up in her arms again and watched the girl as she watched her. Maybe she was like Valkyrie. Maybe she didn't have a family. What did _she _have? Did she have people that could rescue her? Did she have people that possibly cared for her? Or did she stand alone? She took those questions in, Noticing that, Everyone she would meet, Would have a story.

"Thankyou."

The girl smiled. "Its 'Kay, Mearly doing a favour for ya. Say, Where did you get all them cuts?"

She looked away again. She wasn't ready to share that. Let alone with a stranger that was purely in it for the gossip. It was to early to think about that now. It would only drive her to the brink of madness and beyond. The girl gave her a look and Valkyrie turned back to look at her. "Well, We all got our stories in here." The girl said.

"...Yeah."

"You're Valkyrie Cain, Arn't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Whats your new name?"

"Near."

"Thats a good name. Do ya want me to tell ya about the rotines of things around here?"

Valkyrie nodded again, Ready to be lost in the worlds that would leave the girls mouth. "Well, We all learn moves from our fellow work mates. They teach us stuff and who ever moves the best on the man who in curious in her, Will get paid and wisked away to one of the bedrooms. If you're lucky enough, They'll buy you. Which means they'll take ya away from here. If you want to get out of here _Near_, You'll have to work for it. Tell me, Are you a Virgin?"

She was really starting to hate the world now. Why be so cruel to her? She was going to have to do her best in bed with a man she had never met _just _to get out of here. But she dragged herself away from her thoughts and focused herself on the girls question. Nodding a simple reply.

"Well. That gives ya a much better chance. So ya know who your first costomer is yet?"

She shook her head. She wasn't ready to give full length answers. Not now. Not like this. She was in a state and it didn't look like she was going to get out of it soon.

"Three days i'm guessing? You better lern the ropes quick kid. 'Cos its either learn or die in this place."

She nodded again and the girl turned to finish getting ready. "The names Royal, By the way. And this is Button."

"Right."

"You know enough for now. When we go to lunch in a couple of hours, We'll run into Bloody Rose. She'll be there whenever you need her. Trust me. She's awesome."

"The only good person here, I'd wager," Button smiled with her full red lips and her dark hair falling across her face. "Sorry sweety, But we gotta go."

"Yeah," Royal said. "Sorry...We'll be back soon and i'll give you a tour around this place."

"...Okay." Valkyrie said and watched them go. Then settling for tears as she looked across at the window. Which was bared off. And back into her memories. Which now scared her to even think of.

**Two updates in one go. Man...**


	76. Desire Caught By The Tail:Suckerpunch 3

**crabbiewrites - Thankyou. I'm sorry i'm not a perfect writer, But i'll improve sooner or later. :) And don't worry, Its hard to offend me. So its okay!**

**And to the person with no name, I'm sorry i killed Alice. But if you all want me to discontinue this story and continue with the one i have on my computer...Then please say so. I want to please you guys and not myself. Sorry... AND the Hunger Games...WOOOHHOOOO!**

Valkyrie looked around her. She could hear their voices in the Canteen. All the girls chattering away like nothing was going on. Stealing glances and pointing fingers at her. Valkyrie Cain, Who took down Faceless Ones and went through a portal into their relm to save the Skeleton Detective all before her 16th birthday, Now had been reduced to Near, A 17 year old slag working in a Cat House. They probably hadn't seen a girl stoop so low. They probably thought she was here for the fun of it. To toy around with Skulduggery a little more. But she wasn't. She was here by force. But like Royal had said, It was either learn or die. Struggle till you can't struggle no more. Work till you're exausted. She looked over at a band of girls, Sat in the corner opposit to her. Their eyes fixed on her slender frame and her glaring eyes. One of them said something, Then the others laughed along.

Suddenly, They where all standing and walking towards her, Joining her on the table she was sat at. One of them, With black hair and dyed blue tips, Smirked at her. She had eyes as dark as Valkyrie's and a strong build. Finally, A person who could challenge her. "So, You're the detective's little sidekick? I thought you would be alot different from the girl infront of me. I thought there would be a thrill to you. But no, You're a plain girl. Aren't you? But boring if you ask me."

Valkyrie's eyes locked onto hers. "If you don't believe the rummours, Then your a stupid girl"

"Don't you dare talk down to me." She suddenly hissed. "I'm older than you, Chick. I tell _you _what to do. Even if those rummours are true. Maybe i should give you a good dressing down, Maybe i should teach you what dirty fighting is. You want me to do that?"

Valkyrie smiled for what seemed like years. This pathetic wretch was messing with the wrong person. At the wrong time. "I'd love to see you try. Because you see," She said, Leaning forward in her chair. Placing her chin on her joint fists with her elbows resting on the table. "I'm a very, _Very _dangerous person when i'm angry. And to be quite honest, I could kill someone right now. I could tear them to shreads and not utter a word of regret."

"Oh, And you expect me to give you a sympathy vote? You're a pathetic bitch that toys with people, So i've heard. Two timing with a Teleporter and a _Vampire._ You've got the most powerful of sorcerers staring at you in awe. Wanna know why? You should look towards your little Skeleton. He treats you like gold. Let me ask you, Has he given you any of his wife's possessions yet? Since we all know you would sell them and keep the money"

"You know," She said. "It's funny how people dry to drag me down because i am best friends with him. If he did offer me such a thing, I would not accept it. Those things belong to him and him alone. I could never live up to her standards."

"Oh and don't you know you can't. I bet one day, You'll be wheeling him off to your fancy house, Begging him to get into your fancy bed because you ain't got your little Vampire friend around anymore."

"I'm not like you and by the way, Just to let you know, I killed that Vampire."

"Well, Well, Well. You killed your own boyfriend. With help?..."

"Yeah. My Ex helped me out. Its not something i'm proud of either. So lets drop the subject and move on."

"Okay then. What do _you_ wanna talk about? About this place? Chick, With your attitude, You ain't gonna last. So i suggest you listen to me."

"I will. But hey, Why treat me so badly if you want to be on my good side?"

"We _have _to treat you roughly here, Princess. You don't get treated roughly, You ain't prepaired. Simple as that Chick."

"I already know-"

"Do you?" She suddenly interjected. "Do you know what they do to inoccent little Virgin's like you? Do you? Honestly? Come on, Tell me if you know."

She glared. "Of course i bloody well know."

"They're going to chain you to the walls like a animal and pin you down. They'll use you and abuse you untill there is nothing left of you."

"I know that too."

"You're not as inoccent as i thought. The name's Bambi. From my name, You can probably work out how i got here. Now tell me, Whats your _new _name."

"Near."

"Ah," She said. "So you came to a near death experience when you got dragged here then?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"No."

"I respect your privacy."

"Your sarcasm fails you."

"Thanks _bitch._"

"No problem." Valkyrie said and stood. "Anyway, I'm meeting up with someone. So if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to to talk to Royal over there. Bye!"

"Bye you whore!"

Valkyrie laughed it off and walked up to Royal. Who watched her with weary eyes. "That was Bambi. How the hell did you get away like that without a fight?"

"I put on a brave face for things like this. I always have done."

"You're lucky." Royal said, Her Crystal coloured eyes glistening. "She usually gets people beaten up."

"Never mind about that"

"Right, This tour!" She said and lead the way through the corridors.

xXx

Valkyrie took in the scene around her. Dark, Dimly lit corridors with decorated burgundy coloured paper. Black doors lead into rooms and the soft wooden floor beneath her boots all seemed so inoccent to what was going on. It was designed like the upper floors of a Manor. Skulpted designs and decorated windows. Was it an attempt to make the hell hole any better? I failed attempt anyway. But it reminded her of Gordon's Manson. Not very much, But the way in which it was contructed did. Even the thought of Gordon made her stomach turn. What would he do if he found out she was there? She could think of all the posibilities untill they stopped having a meaning. Her eyes drifted towards Royal, Who was explaining where everything was and who they could go to if they needed anything. She was doing a good job, But Valkyrie just wanted this all to be over. She wanted to be bought and whisked away to a place that she could run away from.

If she got herself bought, She _knew _she would then be able to get away. The first person she made sure she would see would be Skulduggery. She missed him so much and she hopped, That he was looking for her. _If he comes looking for you, We'll shoot him down and tear the life from his bones. Got that? _Those words echoed in her head. Filling her mind and deffening her ears. She couldn't let that happen to him. Not to Skulduggery. She would jump infront of that bullet if she had to. Even if he was a pile of bones. Even if he was glad she was gone. She still would do it.

"...And the Boss, Is the person to go to if you wanna know about your next client. Bloody Rose is the person to see if you want to know any like, Ya'know. _Moves. _God, That sounds wrong. But anyway, If you see someone you know, Make sure people don't know. If they do, You'll hear gunshots and thats the end of your mate. Thats how tight things are here. Okay?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"You might want to go and see the Boss, He'll tell you the name of your first client. From the name, You can probably work out what the person is like."

"Where is his office?"

Royal laughed. "Follow that corridor, Go left, Then right and then left again. Its the big black door infront of you."

"Thankyou."

Valkyrie followed her instructions. She really needed to pay attention to things if she was going to survive this. Alot more than she did. Her black heels clicked against the floor, Her feet becoming slightly worn after walking around most of the day. But she was used to it. She really didn't care about her aches and injuries right now. They could go to hell for all she cared. All her mind was focused on, Was the getting out. It was the only thing she had in here. And she wasn't going to let that chance slip through her fingers.

She rounded the corner and saw the black door. It was plain and boring, But as she saw girls walk by it, They kept their distance. What could be so frightening behind that door? She reached out with a unsteady hand and knocked. After a moment, There was a signal that she could come in. But when she walked in, She hardly expected what she saw.

Valkyrie had expected to see a office desk for some reason, But instead, She saw two black leather corner sofas in a square shape in the middle of the room. A glass coffee table with a red phone ontop and a pile of papers. Black walls and dark wooden flooring that had stray peices of paper dotting it. A map of the building hung loosly on the wall and a window was covered over by black curtains. A classic sideboard, That looked to be 100 years old was pushed up against a wall. The carvings etched into it nicked revealing unvarnished wood. That too, Like the coffee table was piled with papers. Probably to do with the industry Valkyrie had been dragged into.

"Near." Said a voice and she turned, Seeing the man with dark hair and blue eyes. It was the man that had named her. "What do you need? As you can see, I'm quite buisy here." He said, Genturing to the girl in hotpants beside him. Bottle blonde hair hung past her shoulders and she was slim. Full red lips and blue eyes. Valkyrie pitied the girl with her fake smile and fake face. Underneith all the masks, Valkyrie could see a girl who wanted to curl up and cry. But from here on in, She was going to have to take care of herself from now on.

"I just wanted the name of my first client."

"_Oh_" He grinned and picked up his glass, Drinking down the alcohol that was inside. "You decided to finally accept things then?"

"Yes. Thats what i do. Now tell me, Boss, Whats this guy's name?"

The man never lost his grin. "Call me Candy, Chick. The guy's name is Tristan Sunday. Lovely bloke."

"Thankyou." She nodded and began to walk out of the room, But 'Candy' stopped her.

"Near, I'd like to get to know you, Why don't you come by sometime?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. If she wasn't bought, This was a VERY good backup plan. "Sure" She smiled.

"Your a good girl, Ya'know that?"

She smiled again and walked out. _If you think that, Candy. You don't know me as well as you think you do._

xXx

"So who's your client?" Royal asked from her bed. The streams of sunlight that managed to get through the window danced acrossed her hair. Making it glitter in all different shades of silver.

"A guy called Tristan Sunday. You heard of him?"

"...No...Have you Button?"

Button looked over from doing her make-up. "No. Who the hell is that guy?"

"I don't know. As far as i can tell, He must be a new Sorcerer." Valkyrie replied.

"A new Sorcerer that has alot of god-damn money." Button murmured. "Its already £250 an hour in this place. Why the Boss has it at that price i dunno."

"Maybe its because we're special." Valkyrie grumbled. "By the way, The Boss' name is Candy."

"_Pardon_?" The girls said in unision.

"What?...He told me his name was Candy...Didn't you know?"

"Why would he tell you his name? He never told any of us?" Royal cursed.

"I don't know why he told me it. But i don't think i want to."

"He must like you, Sweetie. And when i say that," Button said. "I mean by alot."

"A valuable thing in my point of view."

"I agree." Royal said. "You're going to need that friendship."

"I know i will. But still. That Tristian...He trouble's me."

"Same here. Seems like a mysterious guy. Probably a guy who fought in the war, But changed his name."

"Probably."

**Did i make any mistakes? I'm sorry. I can be a moaner sometimes. I really can. **

**Person with no name, If you don't like the story, I'll discontinue it. Or at least, Change it so that Alice gets put into the care of someone else. If you want me to do that, I will. :)**


	77. Desire Caught By The Tail:Suckerpunch 4

**crabbiewrites - Again i am sorry. Its just how we say things in the south of england. Hehe, Sorry about that!**

**Luna Kelly - Of course its close to Suckerpunch. Thats why it has Suckerpunch in the title. ;)**

"Right then Near." Came Bloody Rose's deep and sexy voice from behind her. "You're gonna need to pay attention to me, Girl. If you wanna survive this place, Then your gonna need to learn the rules of seduction."

Bloody Rose wasn't how Valkyrie had expected her. She expected a woman in her 40's. Not a 25 year old. She was a very young looking 25 year old though, With black hair that was tied loosly into a bun by a white hair tie. A fringe hanging over one eye and Stray peices of hair dangling on the sides of her face. Her eyes where the colour of Rubies with black hints and her skin had a slight tint of a tan. A white above the knee dress was tight around her thin figure that was decorated with black outlines on every layer of the frills. Black stripped tights lead down to white heels that were laced up. She was a lady im the eyes of the girls in this place, But a bitch to Candy.

Bloody Rose, Royal, Button and three others where all packed into a very small dance studio. All the girls were dressed like Valkyrie was, Black heels or boots, Black tights, Black skirt and black low cut top. But right now, All the attention was focused on her. She used to like it, But these days, She hated it. It felt like the spot light had landed on her in the middle of a massive crowd and all of them had turned to look at her, Expecting a massive speach. But Valkyrie had no such speach and she wasn't any leader. She was the new girl in the house that didn't welcome people nicely.

"You've had your first kiss, So you know the basics. But when you have to lure a bloke into a bedroom, You gotta make him want'cha. Have you ever atempted before?"

"Yeah." She said. "But it was a boy who had the brain of a turnip. He didn't know what he was doing and got concusion when he fell through the coffee table."

She smirked at that. "Then you definitely know the basics. Now, The good old trick is kiss the neck and clutch the shirt. But the new one is to kiss the collar bone and let your hands run freely. Stomache and hips work the best. Got that?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Good. The one thing you don't do around boys, Is be someone you're not. Thats the worst possible thing you could do. If your a gentle person, Be gentle on them. If your a shy person, Be quiet and let them strike the match. If your embarassing, Embarasse the fool. If you're loud, Make sure they can hear you. If your a devilish, Make sure they know it. You act like someone else, Your client will be put off. So do _not _do it, Got that?"

She nodded again.

"You're a fast learner. You picked that up from Mr Pleasant, I take it?"

She paused. "Uh...Yeah. I think i might have done."

"Heh," She smirked. "I noticed your tone change at the mention of his name. You're expecting him to come an' save you, Aren't you?"

"No." She said, Looking at her right in the eye. "He knows i can take care of myself and thats what i'm doing. I'm learning and paying attention because if i don't, I won't get bought. Which will then mean i won't be able to bid myself an escape."

"Thats a plan we have all come across. We all try. But few succeed."

"Because you have given up." Valkyrie muttured. "I _won't _give up. I'm not that kind of person. I never will be."

"And that is the strong, Indipendant _bitch _that the rummours have told us about. Stay like that, Chick, And you'll get outta here."

"I'l try,"

"Thats all i ask of you, Kiddo. Now, I want to know. If you were to chat up one of your friends, What would you do?"

"Uh...I would talk about general things...I wouldn't push them into things. Yes, If i wanted to go out with them, I would come running with every excuse under the sun. But if it was for a one night stand, Then i would most likely act...How do i put it...Cuddly? No that sounds bad," She said and everyone laughed. "But you know what i mean."

"Yeah i do, Sweetie. And you got everything right appart from one thing. Don't make your move, Unless the guy wants you to. You can tell that by the way they act. The stare, They want you to talk to them. The arm around the waist, They are getting feelings for you. Hand on the cheek or neck, They want you to kiss them. Now, Do you know the meanings of the kisses boys send your way?"

"Uh...Nothing that they are just kisses."

"Haha! Your inoccence makes me laugh!" She smiled. "Right, I'm gonna tell you. And you better keep this information for later, Kiddo. Kiss on the forehead, Forever. Kiss on the ear, His everything. Kiss on the cheek, You're cute. Kiss on the lips, He loves you. Kiss on the Neck, Belong together. Kiss on the Shoulder, He _wants_ you. Kiss on the Hand, Adores you. A lot to remember, But It'll help you on your next move. And if this Tristian is a shy bloke, Then don't ask for the kiss. Take it."

"Sure." Valkyrie nodded.

"Well, This is the end of a really boring talk that has lasted for-" She looked at the clock. "-A BLOODY LONG TIME! Okay! I'm sorry Girls, But i've got a meeting with the Boss in a minute so i'll see you in your room tomorrow, Right Near?"

"Okay!" Valkyrie called and walked towards Royal. Who was giving her a look.

"Bloody hell! First ya get off with the thug of the house, Now you're best friends with the cat who makes the biggest cash! When's it gonna end, Near?"

"I honestly don't. Know."

"Okay."

"Royal's right." Button said. "You've become a lot more confident than when we first met you."

"I don't have the time to cry. If i did, I would be a mess on the floor right now and not one person in this world would be able to help me. So i am keeping my mind occupied. I'm being strong. Its what i have to do."

"That sounds like a good excuse for it." Royal nodded.

"It had better be."

xXx

Valkyrie layed there on her bed. Her head resting in her arms and the planket and pillows beneath her stomach seemed so inviting. But not inviting enough. She wanted to think right now. She didn't want to sleep. Sleeping was a waste of time. Right now, She needed to figure out a good plan. One that would work. She needed to look at a plan from all angles and think of what could go wrong with it. She needed to know more about this guy. So far, All she knew was that he was a lovely person. She knew nothing about his looks or his personality. In Candy's perspective, He could be a nice person. But in hers, He could be a horrible man.

But considering those facts, If he was a nice person, Then she could easily lure him in. She could give him little pecks on the cheek and link her arm with his. But if he was a nasty guy, She would have to be ruthless. He wouldn't be gentle with her, So she couldn't be gentle with him. It was just like what Bloody Rose had said. Be yourself or you won't win the game. Even if it also means cheating. Valkyrie had played the cheating game before and she knew the rules. There could be many men around her and if she picked the right one to flurt with, Then maybe her client would protect his little toy. And her ticked to freedom would be in her hands.

But the small problem with that plan, Was that the guy never had any care for women. He probably saw them as ornaments that could be toyed with and raped. But she was used to that. She had suffered Sexist abuse and she never cared for pathetic insults. So she was prepaired for someone like that. She could reign any wild tiger and tame it. That was who she was and what she did for a living. She was ready to take the challege. She was ready to take down who ever stood in her way to. She was going to get out, No matter what.

She looked over at Royal, Who was sat up against the wall, Reading a book. After the day's worth of knowing her, Valkyrie had noticed she was a little bit of a book worm. And she enjoyed of course, Was DEFINITELY a good thing. Royal looked so calm. All in her own little world of imagination. She looked lost but enjoying it. She probably felt free. Which was a impossible thing in this place. With its armed guards and barred off windows, It seemed like a place that not even sand could escape from.

"Are ya okay?" Royal asked and Valkyrie snapped out of her trail of thought. Looking at the girl for a moment before answering.

"Yeah."

"Are ya sure? Ya seem a little down"

"I'm just...Missing people."

"I know i probably shouldn't say this, But...Family."

"I...I do miss them. But i try not to think of that. They were brutally murdered infront of me. So...All i have left now is-"

"Skulduggery and the gang."

"I suppose..."

"Hey, You'll adjust to things. The reason why i'm called Royal is because i was stolen from a magical Royal family. I was only 5 at the time, So i kinda grew up here. But my mother was poisoned by one of her maids. I'll never forget those screams." She said and shuddered. Like she was shaking the memory off.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey! I'm the one who should be apologisin', Not _you. You've_ suffered_ more _than me!"

"Doesn't mean to say that you didn't suffer."

"I know. But you still took more from the cannon than i did."

"Maybe..."

"Can i ask ya something?"

"Sure."

"What is...Skulduggery like? I've heard so many rummours about him, Its hard to tell the truth from the lies."

"Oh, Well...He's a nice guy. Far to bigger ego for his bones. He's a laugh, But he does have a scary side. A_ really _scary side."

"I've heard he has killed people."

"Yes, He has."

"And ya still trust him?"

"I've killed people. But since i have told you that, Do you still trust me?"

"Yes."

"Exactly. No matter what the person has done, If they look out for you, Then you trust them."

"Ya must have a pretty strong relationship with him."

"I do. But there are still things he isn't ready to tell me. But i don't want to force him into it. So i let him tell me things on his own accord."

"_You're _a lot more mature than they say you are."

"I always have been. They just down grade me because i hang around with a lunatic skeleton. Then again, After a while of him not shutting his mouth, You pick up the madness."

"That'll help you through your time here."

"I think it will."

"Now for my all time idol. _Eskrine Ravel_."

"Ah, The Grand Mage."

"Are ya friends with him?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "He's nice."

"I'd like to meet him one day. I've heard he's a real flirt."

"I don't need telling twice."

"Does he flirt with ya?"

"_No._ He flirts with any woman he see's."

"Can ya tell him i wanna meet him when ya get outta here?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry about it."

"And about this...Sunday guy. What did the Boss say he was like?"

"He said he was a nice guy. But thats about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think you should take the Boss' word for it. He's usually right about what my clients are like. I doubt he'd be wrong with yours."

"Right you are, Royal." Said a voice and Valkyrie looked around at the man himself. A cigarette loosly in his left hand and his body supported by the door frame. His eyes were watching Valkyrie. As if to see what her reaction would be at something he did. Like he was testing to see what she reacted to. "I only met Tristian a couple of days ago. He's a nice bloke. He's soft when he's around women. Then again i'm not surprised. Anyway, You Near, I'd like you to come with me."

Valkyrie stood and didn't reply to him. Instead, She nodded to Royal and walked out the door. Candy hot on her heels. "You're a pacy walker, Why don't you slow down?" He asked, Slipping a hand around her waist. And imediatly, Everything clicked in her head. He wasn't taking her away to talk to her. He was taking her away to have a little _fun_. But he couldn't do much since Tristian had payed for a Virgin. Snapping out of her thoughts, She slowed her strong pace to match his slow, Long strides.

When her eyes met his, She was surprised to see that they were already fixed on her. The brown gems in her eye sockets locked with the pale blue of his and she felt his arm tighten. If she was going to get through was would happen two days time, She was going to have to get used to a 30 year old touching her like this. Then again, It could be worse. He could be a much older sorcerer. But that didn't seem to matter to her. Not after she had been hanging around with Skulduggery, Ghastly, Ravel and Vex. Any other girl, It would have scared the crap out of. But she was used to older people.

"How old are ya, Near?"

Well. That question took her by surprise. "I'm 17."

"You look like your 18."

"Thanks."

"So how close are you with the Grand Mage?"

"Why do you ask me_ that_?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You're one of his favourite people, So i heard."

"We're friends, Yeah. Why?"

He opened the door for her to step in and she did so. "Because he's sent out a _search party_ for his lil' detective."

She turned to look at him. Shock covering her face. "Don't do any-"

"I won't do _anything_ to 'em, Near." He said and pushed her. Forcing her to lay there with him pinning her down. At that moment, There was nothing other than lust to take Valkyrie as his own. But he kept his emotions at bay. "Did you send a little _message_ out to them, Near? Did you say that you had been _kidnapped_?"

"I _never_ did that." She said. The fear and panic in her voice of what this man could do to her. What he had the power to do. He could do it all and not care. And this terrified her.

"Why don't you _swear_ on you dear skeleton's_ life. Go on_. I _dare_ you to swear on his life. And if you're lyin', He will turn to dust. I'll make sure of that."

She stared at him. This man had the rare ability to be able to kill Skulduggery. And that wasn't good. Even though she had told the truth, She never would believe that he wouldn't do that to Skulduggery. But she said that she swore down on his life anyway. This man must of had some mercy in him.

"Good girl. You're learning the ways of this place fast. And since that search party has been sent out, I'll assure you now. If even _one _of that lot come here, You and that person will be _dead. _And i know a liar a _mile_ off."

He dragged her up by the collar of her black top and dragged her outside, Where he shut the door on her face. Once she was sure that no one was around, She crumpled to the floor. Not being able to think about the only people that she had left to care about, Might be murdered infront of her. By a man that was only interested by money and prostitutes. _Don't come here, Ravel. _She thought. _Don't you dare come here._

**I don't think i've got the reality of the situation right. Correct me if i'm wrong. BUT. For the next story, As prepairations, Does anyone have any ideas they want me to put down?**


	78. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 5

**I've got the Blackthorn Academy story continuing now, So if you wanna check it out, Go for it. :)**

Third day.

A bucket of cold water was lifted and thrown over a girl in bed.

"_What was that foor_?" Valkyrie screamed.

"Its _12 O'clock, _Near!" Royal yelled back.

"Bloody hell, Really?" Valkyrie said and jumped out of bed. Then again, She shouldn't of been surprised. She was exausted. Last nights events had left her terrified and unable to sleep. She was left in tangles about the whole situation. She didn't want Ravel or any of the others to make a move here, She was going to get out herself. She was strong enough for this. She always was. She stooped over to pick up her black skirt and tights. Taking the sleveless black top from the bed post and ankle boots from the corner. Today, There was more of a stride to her step. More confidence in her voice. She had taken in everything and realised that she had nothing to loose. If she couldn't win this guy, The next one to come at her door step would be her target. She didn't care because no one else did. It was time for her to let out the beast that was sturing from its dark sleep.

She opened the door to the bathroom and put her clothes on the radiatior to warm up. She felt sweety in her P-J's. Probably another bad dream that had been wipped from her memory. Her eyes drifted to the mirror, Her reflection showing her the tired, Worn out person she was. She looked drained, Yet still as beautiful. She needed a little make-up and a little nap before tonight, But she would be able to do that with ease. She stripped her clothes off in a fashion that Bloody Rose had shown her, Practicing it infront of the mirror. If she had this much confidence infront of Sunday, She would be fine.

She loosened her hair from the ponytail, Letting it swing around her before she stepped into the shower and switched it on. A life of crime left her with no time to get a haircut, So now it hung in long locks that fell down to her waist. Usually tied up in a bun. But the girls had recomended that she showed off some length. The water that came out of the shower caused steem to rise on the glass pannels. Little lines of water reminding her of every thought that had been spent in this place. She could of almost smiled at them, Running down the panes of glass trying to bid themselves a good escape.

Valkyrie picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the contents into her hand, Then applying some of the clear coloured mixture into her hair. Rubbing it into the roots so it cleared out all the grease. The past few days had changed her in the slightest of ways. Caused her every move to be more dirtier and her inoccent look to look more convincing. People commended Valkyrie for accepting what she had become, Becoming a little closer to her than she thought they ever would. She had a little back-up. But not enough to go up against the world around her.

She used the soap to clean the rest of herself off and stood under the spray for a little while. Admiring the fact that it filled her with calm as each little droplet hit her skin. But just as she felt herself slip into the trance of day-dreaming, She reached behind her. Turning off the shower and stepping out. Taking the towel from the rail and drying herself. The shower had completely revived her. Bringing back the colour to her skin and the shine to her hair. She felt like Valkyrie Cain again, Just like she would whenever she jumped out of her bedroom window.

After she had pulled on her tights, She fixed herself with her top. Then zipping up her skirt and adjusting it to the right length like she would when she used to go to school. She reached down, Pulling on her boots and tieing the laces. Once she was done, She stepped out into the bedroom. Finishing off her look by tieing the side peices of her hair that usually fell across her front at the back of her head. Like one of those princess looks that you saw them with in films. Her eyes drifted to Royal, Who was watching her.

"Ya look like a princess even in hell." She commented and Valkyrie laughed.

"I'm used to it."

"So what are we doing today?" Button asked.

"Well, We're going to have dinner. After that, Then a little dance thingy to get us warmed up. We're going to get a couple of outfits, Then make-up and hair stylists. After that, Big night." Rocket said.

"What if i don't know how to dance?" Valkyrie asked.

"Its not so much that." Royal said. "We all get crowded into a large hall and talk to eachother. Bloody Rose teaches street dance in the centre of it all so thats kinda why we call it dancin'. Some others teach Waltz and Salsa, But ya gotta go to one of 'em so you know how to dance. Just in case since the guy will probably ask ya to dance."

"Right. So whats going on with these outfits then?"

"Rows and rows of different outfits ranging from lace underware to trailing dresses. All looking completely sexy. There are a couple of suits that you see women in offices wearin' and that. But we don't get to choose. They get chosen for us and we get zipped up into them."

"And i take it the make-up is just the same?"

"Yeah. But they always get it right, So don't worry."

"Thank god for that."

"I know right, Chick?" Button grinned.

"What do you guys normally get?" Valkyrie asked. She really needed a opinion of what she was going to be dressed in. She would refuse to go if it was just lace.

Button smiled, Tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She loved girly talk. It was something to get away with. Reminding her of when she used to talk to her sisters about what was in fashion. They used to run around the shops trying on clothes, Seeing what fitted them best. That blended with their personalities perfectly. "Because i'm 'Saucy' and 'Daring', They usually give me golds and reds. But i'm usually put in dresses. If not, Then its most likely a burgundy suit. I've only ever been in red lace once though, But i don't think they'll do that again."

Royal laughed. Silver hair spraying around her head as she did so. "I come across as 'Cool'. But i look to inoccent. So they give me bluey-greys to go with my hair. But they add a dash of black to ward off the men who think they can take advantage of me. There is one girl who is forever put in flourecent colours, From lime green to bright pink. She's in it. But thats probably because she is lively and gets along with everybody. They like to go with who you are to be honest. They don't like making you up as someone you don't want to be."

Valkyrie nodded, Taking the information in. "So what does Bambi get?"

"Black and purple." Button imediatly said. "Black again for warding off men, Then purple for all the talk. I can tell the men don't like her though, She's to full on. But some other men like her. Ya'know, The sex addicted ones. Once she's got one of them, Within 5 minutes she's off and in one of the bedrooms. I know i shouldn't say it, But she likes to show off the fact thats she's a whore. Loudest of us all, Ya'know."

"Uh..Right."

She laughed. "Awkward, Huh? We feel just the same when we try to chat up the men. But thankfully, The Boss has the music up loud. So its not very often that we hear it."

"Good." Valkyrie nodded. "I don't think i could handle her doing that on my first time."

Royal roared with laughter. "Don't worry, Its okay. But come on, We need to go to dinner now."

"Sure," Valkyrie said, Following them out of the door and through the dirty corridors. She wondered briefly if they ever got cleaned. If they ever got new tiles put down. But the money wasn't spent on the conditions of the place. It was either given to the Boss or spent on the bedrooms. 'Candy' probably wanted to make a good impresion to the costomers, But a bad one to the employees. Just aslong as the girls did a good job and behaved themselves, Then he couldn't care. He would let them sleep in the corridors if they still did a good job. He didn't care by the looks of it.

"So, Whats for lunch?" Valkyrie asked as they entered the Canteen. Girls were eating at tables, Just like last time. All in the exact same place, Like a uniform. The ones sending glares at eachother positioned at opposit corners of the room. But the ones that were nice to eachother, Which looked rare, were near eachother. Giving one another support for the event to come. Beams supporting a bridge, A rotten bridge that was about to fall.

"Nothing much," Button replied. "Just tuna and pasta. Thats all we get around here. The best meal we ever get, Is a Sunday Roast. I miss my mother's home-made currys..." She trailed off.

"Do they give it to us here?" Valkyrie asked, She looked at the woman that stood behind the conter. Her hair, Thin wires feel across her wrinkled face. But it was her eyes that shook her off balance.

One a glowing brown. The other, A grey that shone like silver.

They reminded Valkyrie of the past. Like this woman used to be a model before this place tore her apart. Those eyes, Full of hate of the world around her. Even though, Her smile was a perfect hologram of a smiling young woman. But even though the muscles tightened in a perfect way, A few teeth looked to be ripped out as a punishment. But she seemed to force it away, Standing up against the things pinning her down. Clamping on her like a vice.

"How are you, Sweetie?" She asked. Her voice was slightly damaged, But smooth at the same time.

"I'm getting there." She stammered.

"Good girl. You shouldn't let these things get to you," She told her, Finishing off scooping the Pasta and Tuna into the bowl. "You need to be strong for what you've got coming for you. You don't want to end up like me, Now do you?"

Valkyrie smiled. "I-Thankyou."

The woman smiled again, Then handed her the dinner and shooed her away.

"Well,Well, Well," Said a voice and Valkyrie turned, The slim figure and dyed hair of Bambi walked up to her, Smiling all the while. "You sure know how do get your own way, Don't you Chick?" She asked, Walking past her. Letting her shoulder slam into her.


	79. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 6

Valkyrie looked into the big mirrors of the dance hall. Her hair was back combed to have more volume to go with her dance outfit. Royal had given her glittery eyes and paled lips, Whilst Button had dressed her up. Giving her red and black kicks with black trackies tucked into them that had a yellow stripe down each leg. Her top half was covered by a sleeveless black tunic that had a string of beeds going from one end to the other. Her look was completed with a orange belt that was done up loosly around her waist, With a golden chain hanging from it. Button had insisted on the look, Saying that it was the usual wear. Their only choice of clothing whilst they stayed here. But to be honest, Valkyrie hadn't minded. Button looked like the model's she usually saw in magazines, So it was within her nature to force someone into clothes like she had.

"So what are we doing?" Valkyrie asked. "Like what dance and stuff?"

Royal smirked. "Today i think the Music is going to be Street Dance." The girl stretched her legs, Which were hidden underneath dark purple trackies. Pink Converse and a bright yellow t-shirt that hung over one shoulder. Reveiling the black bra strap. Her silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and bangles were on her wrist. Royal matched her

"So we've got to learn as many moves as we can before tonight?"

"Yeah!" Grinned Button. "Its the best way to prove who you are. Every time we do our 'Job', We get a new area of dance to dance too. Last time it was the Waltz. Which might i add, Was hilarious to watch." She was wearing black trackies with a white sports bra/top that showed her tonned stomach. A zip up black hoodie that was decorated with graffiti completed the look and bright pink kicks. Her dark hair was tied into a messy bun with hair pins holding up all the loose strands.

"But is there like a teacher or something?"

"Nope," Royal smirked. "We learn from each other. Thats how things work. People look out for you, And you look out for them."

"Thats not a bad thing to do, To be honest."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Come on! I love Street Dance." Button laughed, Dragging them up into the middle of the hall. Girls had all there music playing on different sterios, All in different places in the room. The big mirrors reflected the image, Girls dancing all their different routines all at once. Other people's dancing gave them ideas, Which then created a master peice. It reminded her of the research Art teachers used to make her do. She never used to like art, But the way artists worked reminded her of every day life. You get inspired by something, And you try to make it better. To work around the problem and become better.

"Have you heard of 2NE1, Near?" Royal asked.

"Uh..No."

"What? They're awesome!"

"I'm more into Rock and stuff like that."

"I can't believe this."

"Come on, Everybody has a different taste in music."

"Traitor to the human race!"

"But-"

"Traitor!"

"Where is the band from?"

Royal put on a bothered face. "Korea"

"That explains why i haven't heard of them."

"Their style is crucial to the dance world!"

"It is?"

"Traitor!"

"Not this again.."

"Come on guys!" Button said. "Lets get dancin'. Royal, Put_ I Am The Best _on."

"Sure thing" Royal grinned and slipped the disk in, Waiting a few moments before flicking to track 5. The tune started to play, It reminded Valkyrie of the music they play on Capital. She liked it, But it wasn't her style.

"Now, Do everything i do. We have to do it in time to the music, So don't fall behind." Button said.

"Okay," Valkyrie smiled, Suddenly feeling nervious about the whole thing.

At the beggining, Button did a move that resembled someone tugging onto her arms either side. With each _I Am The Best _that was repeated 4 times at the beggining, She did this move. After that, And when the music started, She put her right foot infront of the other and moving it side to side intime with her hands. After that, They did the same whilst faceing the other way. Button and Royal did some more moves that Valkyrie joined along with, Moves that showed how they could sway their hips and move their arms.

"Right, You got that?" Button asked Valkyrie, Who nodded.

"Okay then. Next, Twist your body so that you've got your right foot flat on the ground under you. But have your left on tip toe. Right, Now do that for me."

Valkyrie nodded and did the move. "What do i do now?"

"Bring your right arm round in time with what you just did and bend it into a 'L' position, Keeping your other hand on your hip."

Valkyrie moved back and then came into the position that Button was describing, Enjoying being tought how to dance like those people she saw on T.V.

"Now move, So that your hips go side to side and keep your right hand above your head."

She repeated it all again, Performing the move with ease.

"Good!" Royal squeeled. "Okay, I'll teach you the next bit, Because things get a little more complicated that the begining bit we did. 'kay?"

"Sure," Valkyrie grinned.

"Right, Now from the possition you were in, From the left, I want you to take 4 steps forward with your hands up as if you are showin' Your muscles...You've almost got it, Just add a little swing to those hips...Yeah! You're really picking this up Near!"

"I know, Its freeky!"

"Okay, From the top!" Button yelled, Pressing the back button on the sterio so the music replayed itself.

_I Am The Best _was sung in Korean. Reminding Valkyrie of when she went to the contry on a case with Skulduggery. Just thinking of the boy's she used to hang around with, Fueled her moves. Made them into deadly weapons to use against her enemy on the dancefloor. She could take advantage by knowing these moves. She could show all the men there what they were missing. Then, She would have a sure chance of getting out. Even if the hope of getting out was fadeing fast.

"Yeaaaaaahhh!" Button giggled. "Right, Now we've got just after the first _I am the best _in the first main bit of the song. After that little move we last did, You've got to go back two steps, Swinging your hips but you've got to keep your body low. Okay? Now do that for me."

She did as she was told, Which was rare on such an occasion.

"Okay. After that, You've got to bring your right hand first, Then your left on the side of your face in a circular motion. As if you are brushing back your hair. You do your right...Then your left...Then right again. And in time with that, You move your feet. Left hand left foot, Yeah? After, You bring your hands to your sides and for the next _I Am The Best, _You swing your hips around in time with the music."

Again, She repeated the moves that Button had just shown her.

"For that last little _I Am The Best,_ You jump so your feet are apart like this, Then you put your arms straight out either side of you and from the left to the right you swing your hair about okay?"

She repeated.

"From the top!"

**Tell me thats okay. Please tell me thats okay...*Sulks because i rushed le chapter.***


	80. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 7

**Okay, So you said this story was progressing slowly? Well, Now you point it out, I see what you mean. 6 chapters in and nothing has happened. Well, This is the part were things start moving along, Because i can't be bothered to include the bloody part where they choose the clothes. So i'm gonna be a cow and skip that bit. I must admit, Those parts annoy me.**

**Also, I'm sorry about my spelling, *Sad face* I'm in set 3 for english, Which isn't very good. But i'm trying to improve, And i will with you pointing out my mistakes and helping me fix them. So thankyou for that!**

**Luna, I did my best! I used to dance a lot, But i was only a little 7 year old back then in a pink tutu. So i was sat at my computer racking my subconscious brain on how to do these scenes. I had to include it, I didn't know how else to fill the time gap you see. But i hope its decent enough. :)**

Valkyrie watched the hair dressers and make-up artists work wonders on her. Her long hair was pulled and brushed, Then wrapped around tongs and curled into a massive volumised mass on her head. The wax volumiser held it in place along with the hairspray, The side fringe was now curled into the rest of her hair. Light pink lip gloss was dabbed on her lips and she rubbed them together, Spreading the colour. The women had said they adored her skin, Which was pale against her dark hair and dark eyes. They added peach shadded blushed to her cheeks, Enhancing her strong features and showing every curve in her skull structure. There was alot of volumising mascara on her eyelashes. The had said that they were beautifly long, Yet not thick. So to go along with her eyelashes, They had added pink eye shadow which was darkened nearer her eye lid tip with purple, Then flecks of green were added. After that, They added bird feather designs to the edges to go with her outfit.

For the outfit, She had been forced to wear a black top that had black feathers coming from the top and sprouting over her shoulders in many layers and creating more volume to them. A effect to make her look like a wild animal that couldn't be tamed. She was wearing black skin tight shorts that showed as much leg as possible, With bright red platform heels that were decorated with silver spikes and spots of glittery gems. Bright red fingerless gloves with glittery gems on them. Like Button and Royal had said, There was a meaning to every colour.

Black- Ward off men who took advantage.

Red- Saucy and cheeky.

Pink- A easily blushing over a compliment kind of girl.

Green- Fun and always smiling.

The people that had dressed her up in these colours, Seemed to be able to tell who she was, Really well. But then again, They probably had alot of experience. They were talented, These women. They should be working for people like film stars and pop singers, Not prostitutes. They didn't belong here as much as she did. She was helped to her feet and away from the mirror, Then led over to the Boss, Who was stood admiring all of them as they flittered through, Being wisked away by strangers.

"My, My, Princess." He said to Valkyrie. "You can make a show, Can't you Near?"

"Its always been my talent." She smiled and he smirked, Tilting her chin to make her face him.

"Now, You be a good girl and do your job for daddy. You know that if you do well, You'll be bought. Don't you?"

"Of course, But when am i ever a good girl?"

"I will know if you get up to anything, Near," He said and shoved her through the burgundy curtains.

She looked at the grand staircase bellow her, At the men flirting with women who were dressed up to catch their attention. At the polished wooden floors and the chandaliers. The burgundy leather sofas that were randomly placed around the giant ballroom. She smiled down at the men who looked up and wolf whistled, Winking at the ones that gave her a kiss from the air. Her decent from the top of the stairs was slow. Purpously to catch the attention of the men around her. All of which, Spared a glance at her.

Three men walked up to her, One slipped their arm around her and placed the hand on her hip, The fingers brushing where it wasn't confortable. So she pulled away, Smiling at the man. "Can you tell me where Tristian Sunday is?" She asked sweetly and the men laughed.

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Well, You can have one. But there is a five pound note in your hand that you'll have to give me"

He laughed. "Isn't the information enough?"

"You don't get freebies here, Sunny. So if you want this little deal of ours to work out, Then i'll be needing that money."

He smiled again and handed her the note, That she stuffed down her bra to stop him from snatching it back.

"Now, Come here." She said and gave him a kiss, Which he tried to take further, But she pulled away. "Now, Tell me where he is"

"Miss Cain," He smirked. "I thought so. Tristian is over there, You'll recognise him when you see him. He's completely out of the ordinary."

"Thankyou" She smiled and walked off.

She drifted a little more through the crowds. But when that man had said Tristian was out of the ordinary, Valkyrie didn't know how. She looked about a little more, But her eyes were drawn to her right, There was something that she had just looked over and shouldn't had. There was something lurking there. Her eyes landed on the burgundy sofa, And the man sat on it. But she didn't notice how good looking he was, The thing she noticed, Was his eyes.

Heterochromia. His left eye, Was a sparkling green. Whilst his right, Was a bright, Sea blue.

Their eyes locked and Valkyrie's smile returned. She'd found her man. She turned to him, The other men looking up from their conversations at her. At the swing of her hips and the smirk on her face. She smiled widder when he stood, And offered his hand out to her. There was a graffiti art tattoo swirling between his thumb and finger. She liked it, Because it matched the personality of the boy infront of her. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Smirking all the while.

"You're Tristian Sunday, I presume?"

"And you're Near, So i've been told." He smirked. "You're alot more that the rummours say about you, Miss Cain." He had one sexy english accent. **A/N- When i say that, I mean like Benidict Bumberbatch. XD**

She smiled, But she didn't take that much notice of his comment. She just let her eyes run over him. Taking in his features. The way he held himself. That dark hair that was swept in a wave off his face, That was hinted with a blonde highlight. His fair skin that had a slight stubble. His features were strong and his lips were full, Each bone line in his face showing. But in a hansome way. His smile was full of perfectly aligned teeth, With a fang tooth each side. She didn't know why, But they seemed sharp. This young man maybe new to her world, But he was a fighter. He had turned his body into a weapon, And he was looking in the darkest of places for long lost pleasure.

He was wearing a black T-shirt that was printed with a advertisment for Metalica. It clung to him, Revealing the lines of his toned chest. His suit jacket hung open, The cuffs plated with gold. Like everything else, This jacket showed the highness of his shoulders. The way he held himself around other people told them that he was dangerous. Even though he was new. His tonned legs were being clung to by skinny dark jeans. There was a claw tear on his right thigh. There was a bullet belt that hung loosly on his skinny waist and black converses that added to his outfit.

She almost smiled at his necklass. Which was a silver wingand a sharks tooth, Both on different black strings tied around his neck. There was a beautiful friendship bracelet on his wrist. Which was bassed around that reggae kind of style. The dark greens and reds. The yellows and browns. The white patterns that decorated each beed. He looked like a boy that was nice, And sweet. But he had a fearce side to him. That would take down every opponent that stood in his way. But She could tell, He didn't want her to see that.

"And you are alot different than i imagined you would be." She smiled.

"Do you like me this way?" He asked. "Or do you want me to be someone else?" His arm balanced on her shoulder. Playing with a strand of hair.

"I was hoping for someone like you. But if you don't want me, Then i'll flutter away like all the other birds in this room."

"But you'll always come flying back." He said. "With a swing to your hips because you can't possibly ignore someone like me."

"You're challenging the wrong person, Mr Sunday."

"Am I?" He asked. "You can't really judge me like that, Now can you? You don't know me."

"And yet, I find that you are increadibly annoying."

"And you're judgemental. Full of attitude. But you're indipendant and capable. You defend you honour with everything you've got. You try to keep yourself composed, But you show your emotions at the wrong time."

"You're judgemental."

"I know."

"Looks like i've met someone else who can match my personality." She said and took a seat. Crossing one leg over the other.

"Who was the other person?" He asked, His arm resting on the top of the chair behind her head. His eyes, Locked onto hers.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." She said. Facing the crowd on the sofa that were around her. Cocking her head at an angle as she said his name. Their eyes locked onto her, Their fears were confirmed. Valkyrie Cain, Young apprentice of Pleasant's was sitting with them. Drinking with them. Listening to the gossip. They probably didn't know why she was here. They probably suspected her of spying. But then again, Why would the boss have someone he couldn't trust in a place like this?

"So from _your _point of view," One of the men asked, Sitting forward. He had long dark hair that brushed his shoulders. A finely tailored suit that matched the colour of his hair and polished black shoes. A loose white shirt and a scar across his cheek. "What is, Mr Pleasant like?"

Oh. So thats what these men were after? The'd found out that Tristian was going to get into bed with Valkyrie Cain, And they wanted to find Skulduggery's weakness. They wanted to know his soft spot. They wanted to hurt that man in the worst way possible. But she however, Was his friend. She'd lost to many of those in her time. Now, She didn't want to put up with Skulduggery being hurt because of the things she said. Skulduggery had suffered enough. He didn't need her making it worse. He trusted her with the most horrible secret he had, And she was ment to keep it.

"He's a friendly man once you get to know him." Valkyrie said. Obviously taking them by surprise. "He's the kind of man that would build up walls around his personality. He won't show anyone his side were he acts like a father. He won't show that to anyone. But he protects the ones he cares about fearcly. He won't let anyone hurt them. But if they do, It will only fuel his wrath. He is dangerous, But he's like a cuddly bear."

"He'd probably punish you for saying that."

"He wouldn't care." She said. "He wouldn't show you that side of him, So why would he care if you knew? It would only backfire on you. Because you want to see the side of him that only _i've _seen. Only his _wife and child _have seen. He won't show that kind of affection to people who intrude on his personal life."

"Then what about Miss Sorrows? Whats he doing about her?"

"He had kept his emotions bound. He locked himself away for a week to do so."

"Why?"

"You of all people should know what he's like when he's angry."

"I've been in a fight with him. But only you know what he's like when he is truly angry."

"And why would you want to know what he's like then?"

"Ah." He said. "So you two have been in a fight? You've realised what truly lurks inside that man? What he _really is?_"

"Yes i have." She said. Her head went at that angle again and she said- "But every person in this room has the same potential. Anyway, I need a drink,"

"Right on que, Huh?" Came a deap tone. Bloody Rose. "Here you go sweetie," She said and handed her a drink. Vodka, Just what she needed right now.

Bloody Rose's outfit was amazing. It was a black and white verson of _Alice in Wonderland's _dress. She was wearing red and white stripy socks, With glittering gold platforms. Floral patterns had been drawn in black up her arm and her skin was darker. That black hair, Was tied in pig tails off her face. Her lips, Were a glossy dark red. And her eyes were surounded with black mascara and glitter. Eyeliner outlined them, And red crystals sprayed out on the far corners of her eyes. Bloody Rose's eyes forced the men out of their intense conversation. But she didn't take any notice. Instead, She sat next to a man with sharp cheek bones and Elvis styled hair. Letting the man slip his arm around her.

"How are ya, Kiddo?" She asked. "I hope the bloke is gettin' what he wanted."

"Better to make them wait, Ya'know?" She said, Turning on Tristian. "They get impatient in the end, Which is funny to watch."

"So you're going to make me wait for what i payed for?"

"Yeah."

"Well," He smirked. "There is a dark haired young lady over there." He said, Pointing behind him. "Her name is Button. 5"8, Strong attitude and likes to show off. Very protective, Might i add. After all, She is glaring at me."

"Your very intuitive"

"Can't be helped."

"I suppose it can't." She nodded.

The other men began talking amungst themselves, Whilst Bloody Rose was flirting with the young man that had bought her. So Valkyrie turned to Tristian, And looked at him. She looked at those lips. They told her that many a girl had the pleasure of kissing them, But none were able to keep them. But Valkyrie wasn't like those girls. She was far to dangerous. Far to unpredictable. She leaned into him, And he turned his head to her, But she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"If you want something, Tristian." She said with a mocking smirk. "Then you have to fight for it."

"Oh i can fight," He grinned. "And come to think of it, I always win, Sweet heart."

There was a playfulness to his different coloured eyes, And a daring to his voice. He was a player. A boy who toyed with girls hearts. She had come across these people before, And she knew how to work with them. They liked dangerous and dirty. And she was that. But she wasn't going to let him slip her through his fingers like he did with all the other women he had come across in his time. She was going to make sure that he remembered her. That he remembered her walk, Her voice, The danger.

"Then if you really think you're that good, Then come and dance with me. And we'll see who wins this battle."

"Are you sure?" He grinned, You'll be surprised."

"Oh will I?"

"Yes."

She took hold of his hand, And they walked up to the Dance Floor. Jason Derulo's _Don't Wanna Go Home _was on at full blast, Reminding her of the dance lesson with Button and Royal. Girls dragged their men up to watch her and Button cheered. And Valkyrie knew what to do. She stood there and felt Tristian's hands grip her bare thighs. She swung her hips to the music like Button had taught her to, And on the chorus, She dipped her head and swung her hair. Moving her hips in his hands and they moved their bodies together.

But as she drew the man in with her moves, She noticed a blonde haired boy walking through the crowds. She knew him. She knew him well, But she wasn't going to take any notice of him. Instead, She hooked her legs around his waist and he let her drop. Kissing the fabric that covered her stomach. She pulled herself up and he swung her off him. Forcing her into a dip. "There is a boy over there thats staring at you."

"Jealous?" She asked. Putting a hand on his chest and winking at Royal, Who threw a chair down behind him. And she forced him to sit down. The girls and men laughed and cheered, And Valkyrie turned to them. "He's going to enjoy himself tonight," She smirked and turned back to Tristian. Sitting on his knee and gripping that hair. Pulling him into a tongue twister of a kiss. His hand burned up her leg and she smacked his arm. She stood, And walked around so that her body loomed over him from behind. "Thats not how it works around here, Sunny boy."

His arm reached around her, And he pulled her onto his lap. "Then take me where its allowed."

The crowd that had gathered were laughing again, And she took hold of his jacket collar. Forcing him to stand. "Come on then, Doggie." She said and the crowd roared with laughter. "The kitty is going to show you how its done."

The blonde haired boy watched her walk away, With the young man in her grasp. And he glared.

Fletcher Renn sighed, Flipping his phone open and dialing a number. "Hey Ghastly?"

_Yeah._

"Valkyrie Cain has washed up in a prostitution house."

**Hehehehehe...**


	81. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 8

**...**

**...**

**...**

**!**

**I SPELT HIS NAME WRONG! I MADE A TYPO ON BENIDICT'S NAME! THIS IS A CRIME! *LE SCREAM.***

**...**

**...**

**Okay. I'm done now...*SCREAM***

**P.S. I love how you all just go mad over Fletcher. MWAHAHAHA!**

Ghastly Bespoke's eyebrows knotted over his head. Forming a 'V' shape and his free hand clenched. The nails digging into his flesh. Eskrine Ravel stood at his desk, Arms folded and a horrible look on his face. Madam Mist was seated in a chair, But she didn't let her emotions show on her face. She cared for the girl, But she couldn't believe someone of her inteligence would wash up somewhere like that. "Which one?" Ravel asked after a painful silence. Within which, All of the Elders were fuming.

Skulduggery Pleasant stood at the wall, His skull shadowed over by the dim light of the room, And his body held up by the wall behind him. There was a dark atmosphere around him, Like he was going to lash out at any sudden movements. Ghastly couldn't tell what he was thinking, He was probably trying to calm himself down. Keep his temper in check. But right now, He seemed far to calm. But that was Skulduggery, He hid his emotions from people that were watching him.

"_Candy's_ is what it said on the door," Came Fletcher's voice through the speeker.

"_That _place?" Ghastly hissed.

"Yes."

"That man is known for his games." Mist spoke up. "Candy his name is. The Boss, The ladies there call him. He charges alot for a girl, But it varies on their figure and looks. He's not easily tricked at all. And he knows if the girls have done it with the men that have hired them. He spies on them. He watches them. And he knows if someone tries to steal from him without paying the dept."

"From what i've heard," Fletcher said. "That you hire the girls. And if you like them, You buy them. You get to take them out of the place."

"If thats true," Ravel said. "Then why don't we do it? Right now?"

"Because there was a man with her. I found out his name,"

"Whats his name?"

"Tristian Sunday,"

Everything went silent. Ghastly thought about that name. He had heard it mentioned before, But he didn't know where. He couldn't place the person with the face. For all he knew, Tristian was a well trained Sorcerer. But Ghastly didn't have Skulduggery's skills. He wasn't a detective. He was a Elder and a Tailor. Not someone who enjoyed punching people for a living. So he turned to Skulduggery, And the skeleton met his gaze. Even though Skulduggery didn't have eyes, Ghastly could tell he was tired of this. He could tell the man was about to tip his emotions out of him and spill them across the floor. But he ignored it, He didn't want to intrude on Skulduggery's private life.

"Tristian Sunday is a highly trained Elemental." Skulduggery said. Pushing himself away from the wall and looking down over the phone and speeker, Speaking to Fletcher. The kid was doing something highly dangerous, But he saw that he had the right to. "He knows as many tricks in the book as i do. We used to train together out in Italy. High up in the mountains. He's a nice man, But i don't know why he would end up going there. Unless he's doing me a favour. Which is a stupid thing of him to do."

"Then if you know him that well, Why don't you call him up?"

"I don't have his number on me," He said. "But i'll be able to find it out easily,"

Skulduggery walked out of the room and down the corridors. He had lied, Just then. His number was on his Iphone and he took the device out as he walked. Checking behind him to see if he was being followed. And just like his suspicions, Ghastly Bespoke was sneeking around the corner. But Skulduggery didn't mind. He would find out his plan sooner or later. The Skeleton was never the fool, You see. You couldn't pull the wool over his eyes. You couldn't stop him from something he had his mind set on.

The phone rang and Tristian picked up, His breathing was ragged and coming out in puffs down the phone. "I dropped the hint."

"...Good." Was all Tristian managed before cutting off, Then Skulduggery turned the phone off, Pretending to walk somewhere. He hid around the corner and his shoe shot out, Tripping the Elder. But he was more than ready. He smacked Skulduggery's head with a punch and elbowed his ribs. Then slammed a boot into his chest. Forcing him back. Skulduggery punched him square in the nose and the Boxer fell back, The wall supporting his weight.

"I knew something wasn't right," Ghastly hissed. "I knew you were acting out of Character."

"Then why don't you work out who I am, Elder Bespoke?" Skulduggery laughed. "Its not that hard."

Ghastly looked at him for a long moment, But then the realisation struck and Ghastly's eyes widdened.

xXx

A pair of arms encircled a skinny waist from behind and sharp teeth left marks on soft flesh. A giggle filled the the air and a hand gripped a tattooed wrist, Twisting and throwing a body against the door. Large hands took hold of curled hair and tugged, Pulling a pair of heated lips to another. Tongues exposed themselves, Wrapping around each other in a battle. A hand ran down a toned chest hidden by a t-shirt, And gripped a bullet belt.

A door was kicked open and a young girl was dragged into the room. Red silk pillows and blanket cushioned a fall. And a suit jacket was thrown to the floor. Followed with hands tugging on chains and wrapping them around whrists, A giggle escaped made up lips. And yet other passionate kiss was shared.

"Chaining me up like this," Valkyrie said. Feeling Tristian gasp into her neck. His body was pressed against hers, Whilst his hands gripped the pillows beneath her head. "You want to keep me for that long, Do you?"

A growl passed through the boys lips and she giggled again. "Do you like things _dirty_, Mr Sunday? Or do you prefer them _clean_?"

"I always love to do a little dirty work," He laughed, Out of breath. "But do you?"

He trailed his teeth over her collar bone and along her shoulder. Memories of Bloody Rose's words hit her like a ton of bricks, She managed to pick up the peices in her mind that had been sprayed out everywhere. Forming a sane thought. _Kiss on the Shoulder, He wants you. _Those simple words filled her head, Driving her muscles and the nerves conected to them. Moving her body for the next action. She took hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, Flipping them over. The chains jingled against her wrists as she looked down on Tristian. Bloody Rose had said to be herself, And she was. She never let other people push her into things, And if she had to do something, She was in charge.

Her hands closed around his and she put them on her waist. After she did that, She unleashed her mouth on his. Her arms supported her above him and his arms roamed around her as they kissed. Along her jaw bone and down her neck. Trailing along the structure of her shoulders and down her chest. Around her breasts and down her stomach. Idle patterns drawn on the insides of her thighs, Making her body heat up and her knees go weak. Her mind span in circles, Threatening her with a wave of dizzyness that prevented her from acting on her will.

This man was better than she took him for. His hands gripped her hips and he rolled them over, Regaining control. "You do realize i am not easily controlled, Don't you?"

"Thats why i'm trying" She smirked, Pulling onto his shirt. He had already had his far share of exploring at the moment. It was her turn. She captured his ear in her teeth and she giggled at the hiss that passed through his clenched teeth. She took off his t-shirt, Reveiling what she had suspected. The typical toned chest. Whilst it was nice, She took no notice. She had a job to do, And was focused on it. She traced the lines of his muscles with her nails, Causing Tristian to shiver. She slowly dragged her hand down over the middle of his belt, Feeling what lay beneith the fabric before taking her hand away. Smiling when she saw his stomach muscles tense and his fists knot into the pillows. Trying to regain himself.

"Don't...Do that." He panted.

"Why not?" She giggled. "Are you _sensitive_ around those areas?"

"Of course I am"

"Then you'll have to get used to it."

"Other girls don't do what your doing."

"I'm not other girls, Now am I?"

She moved her hands up his chest, Knotting her hands in his hair. Their eyes locked and Tristian took a hand away from supporting him and he touched her chest, His eyes drifting to hers to see her reaction. Valkyrie gasped when she felt his finger circle one of her breasts. There was a ache in the pit of her stomach, And she reconised it from a near night to remember with Fletcher. It hadn't happened of course. But she didn't think of it. She was moaning and sighing, Trying to keep her raw emotions contained. But she was unable to. Just as she was about to tear the belt from his jeans, And just to ruin the moment-

His phone went off.

Valkyrie groaned, And Tristian scowled. He untangled himself from her, His body stiff from the tension. He walked over to his jacket and bent down, Taking out his phone. Ha, So he liked designer brands. He touched the screen of his Iphone, Holding it to his ear. He didn't speak, He was far to out of breath. And Valkyrie heard a voice come through. She hoped it was real and she wasn't hilucinating.

_I dropped the hint._

Tristian let out a few puffs of air, Then answered. "Good."

THEN HE JUST HUNG. UP.

The young man threw his phone down and walked back to her, But she wanted to pause their little game for a minute. She was sure she heard _his _voice. So sure that she couldn't quite believe it. She sat up and he smiled, He leaned in to kiss her. But she stopped him, Her chain bound hands on his bare chest. He stopped and pulled back to look into her eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, So she pressed with the matter that was beating at her head like a bass drum.

"Tristian. Who was that?"

His gaze found hers, But no emotion of shock or fear was released. That was what she expected from someone like him. This man reminded her of Ravel. But there were tints of other people in him. He wasn't answering, And she knew he wasn't going to tell the tale. She was going to have to find it out herself. "Tell me who it was, Tristian."

"Now why should i do that?"

His question cought her off guard. The way he asked it. Like he was asking about her personal feelings. Like he was digging into her thoughts. Trying to find the source of her worry. Her eyes narrowed and she went to speak, But he cut her off with a kiss. Pushing her down, But she wasn't having any of it. She slammed a fist into his chest and flipped them over. Her knees by his sides and she grabbed a champagne bottle. Smashing it against the bedside table and spilling the half full contents on Tristian. Then she held the broken bottle close to his face. The blonde streak of hair had found itself across his face, Whilst the rest, Dark, Had sprayed around his head.

"You _will _answer my _question, _Tristian." She growled. "_Who_ was that?"

He paused. Studying her. Testing her reactions. Then he moved, Tilting his head to the side, And he smiled. "You threaten your best friend, Valkyrie." Came a low, Irish accented voice. Smooth as silk, Like a vice. Its tone wrapped around her, Stopping her movements. The velvet smoothness of the voice coiled and replayed in her ears. Forcing her mouth to slacken. She stared down at the man bellow her, The Champagne bottle, Slowly falling from her grip till it hit the floor. She continued to stare down. Not quite believing what was happening. She had kissed this man, And he turned out to be...Him? "How low is that?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "They'll kill you."

Skulduggery looked at her with his different coloured eyes, And smiled. "And don't i know it."

**Hehehehehe, You like the first plan? HAHA! You're going to love the SECOND! XD**


	82. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 9

**You guys wern't expecting that? You were shocked?...I thought it was pretty obvious. XD**

**Tell me if this chapter was plain pointless and you want me to get onto the goory stuff. **

"Wait," Valkyrie said. Suddenly jerking her body away from him. "What the hell is going on? Why...Why did you force me into a situation-"

The large hand that clamped on her mouth was strong, Yet gentle. Restricting her mouth from spilling out any more questions. "Calm down. It was a act Valkyrie."

"_But you kissed me_!" She hissed. "You _hired _me! Candy will _know _what you've done! He'll drag you away. He'll chain you up, He'll-"

"No he won't Valkyrie." Skulduggery said. Laughing it off. "Its all be planed out. I promise."

"Since when have your plans ever worked?" She snarled. "You'll get us both killed you _stupid, Stupid..Stupid_..." She said, Holding her head.

"Valkyrie. I promise you'll be okay. We'll be fine. Alright?"

"What the hell do you know." She muttered. Still holding her head. "You haven't been here for three days. You haven't seen anything."

"I know more than you think I do, Valkyrie. Now, Just calm down." He sat up, Taking her hands in his and holding them tight. Reasuring her that he was there. "Me and Fletcher...Came to a little agreement."

"...What?"

"We had the same view. We knew that were ever you went, It was somewhere dangerous. Because you usually put up one hell of a fight. So we worked together, Undercover. That sort of thing. But our motives changed when we heard about your family. And by the look on your face, I can tell you don't want me to go into the details of that. I visited the place, Hoping to find some evedence. When I got there, There was a man dead. I had never seen this man before. So I knew this was the murderer. You had killed him. And we saw reason in that."

"So you agree with me killing a man?"

"No. But this man killed your family, So you had the right to."

"But-"

"Let me continue." She mearly nodded at his request and Skulduggery continued. "We tried to get around how you would react. We knew you'd react. We knew you'd be in trauma. Locking yourself away from the world. But we went everywhere and asked every person. No one had heard a sound from you. Not seen you down a dark ally-way. No where. So we decided to look beyond that. And our suspicions were confirmed. You had been kidnaped by Candy, And were being used as one of his toys. I found out that little peice of information...Illegally, Lets say. And no, I didn't seduce anyone. But what I found out led me here."

"Then...Whats the plan?" She asked. "Why is Fletcher here?"

"You'll have to find that out as we go along."

"If you get him killed i swear to god i will-"

"Don't. Worry."

She nodded and Skulduggery lifted her off him. Putting her down and walking over to his t-shirt. He picked it up and pulled it over his head, Smoothing down the fabric as it hooked itself on his skinny waist. He took hold of his jacket, Slipping the phone back into the pocket and slinging it over one shoulder. His free hand, Offered itself out to her. And she just sat there bewildered. Not sure weather she should take the hand she trusted anymore. Things have happened, And Valkyrie knew their relationship was never going to go back to normal.

Ever.

"Come on, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said. "I swear i'm going to get you out of here."

"J-Just call me Near." She stammered and took his hand.

xXx

Skulduggery's hand tightened on hers as he peeked around the corner. Its was a movement as if to say he was going to protect her. But as much as he tried, She always got bruised. She always broke bones. She always got scars. He couldn't stop that. Nor could he stop Candy from coming after her. He would, After all. Well, That was if they didn't catch them. Valkyrie's clothes stood out a little to much though. And Skulduggery's stood out like a light in a dark room compared to the suits. So she mentioned the subject to Skulduggery, And his reply was- "All in good time"

Those four words made her so angry she could have knocked him out there and then.

Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie behind them and they moved into the shadows, Her fingers still locked with his. He went completely still and Valkyrie attempted to do the same. But that was probably the reason he had put her there, Because she was never any good at staying still. Three guards came through the doorway, In black protective clothing and masks. Murmuring to themselves. Skulduggery looked back at her and nodded, She instantly understood the movement.

Good old times.

Skulduggery lept out, Thwacking one in the stomach and blocking the fist. Going for the head was a bad idea. It was a waste of time with that helmet on. The man went to punch him, But he moved around the arm and booted him in the chest, He used the momentum to flip off the man, Knocking him into a wall. Falling to a heap on the floor. He looked over at Valkyrie, Who was taking down the last guy. She punched at the air and his head smacked into the wall behind him. Falling down next to his comrade.

"We should have clear entrance into the uniform room now." Skulduggery said. "And make sure to take their weapons."

She nodded, Knowing there was no time for questions. She took the guns, 6 in total and threw 3 at Skulduggery. She slid one down her top and held the other two in her hand, Whilst Skulduggery tucked his in his belt. "Stuffing a gun down your _bra_ isn't the best thing to do in a whore house, Valkyrie."

"So you're calling me that now are you?"

"No. _This place_ is a whore house, I never mentioned _you._"

She sighed and followed him around another corner, His boot coming at the wooden door and breaking the lock. They had their guns at the ready, But they were lucky. No one was there. Skulduggery looked around a bit, Eventually finding a peice of broken metal from the bench on the floor. And he jammed it between one of the lockers. "When i say so, I want you to move this bar. Got that?"

"With what?"

"Air. And make it quiet."

"3, 2, 1, Now!"

The air rippled, And the metal of the locked crunched under the force of the bar moving. The door lost all strength and fell to the floor, But before it could make a sound, The air around it shifted. Stopping it from the gravitational pull that was fighting against the magic. "Right," Skulduggery said. Lowering the locker door to the floor. "Get dressed." She threw a pair of smart black bottoms at him with a shirt which was decorated with a logo. Possibly to do with the buisness. There was a belt, Probably to attach weapons to and she handed his to him.

They stripped down, Skulduggery having to unzip the fancy clothes that had been picked for her. She tossed the clothes asside, Pulling on the new ones at a speed she didn't recognise. Skulduggery was adjusting the clothes and jumped, So they fitted to his body. He reached in, Taking out a helmet and a protective chest. Like the ones she had seen cops wear. She strapped it on and pulled on the helmet, Almost laughing at Skulduggery as he did the same.

They were back out into the corridors before she knew it, And they were strolling through like people knew who they were. There were nods from other members dressed like them, But they didn't speek. If they did, It was catch them out. Unless Skulduggery could perform another little miracle of a accent. Which she pondered about.

Skulduggery was leading her down a long corridor, One she hadn't seen before. White celling and tiled floors. Two doors stood at the end, And Skulduggery thanked his luck. For once, He _hadn't _gotten anyone killed. He squeezed Valkyrie's hand and she squeezed back, Reasuring him that she was there and this was not a illusion. But when Skulduggery pushed open the doors, What Valkyrie saw, Was like something out of a horror movie.

"So," Candy smirked. "You think you can go without paying?"

"I already bought her." Skulduggery hissed.

"Not you," He said. "_Her._"

"What do i have to pay for?"

"My dear, You've had special treatment from me. And this is how you repay me? Stealing the guards clothes and sneeking out the back with Bones?"

"Yes it is." She said. "I had no intention of coming here."

"You're both coming with me."

"And who said that?"

"These guys did." Candy said, And with a wave of his hand guns were loaded and came into the light. They were surounded. "Now, Drop your weapons. I'm going to have a little fun."

Skulduggery glared as he was cuffed. But his eyes fell on Valkyrie. Who was looking at him with a horrified expression. Like she knew what was going to happen. Like she knew _this _would happen. Skulduggery had luck, Valkyrie didn't. She was lead away by chains strapped to her cuffs, And she didn't put up a fight. She knew she wouldn't get away anyway. Skulduggery however, Had different ideas. He jerked against his chains, Pulling like a wild animal. Candy just sighed, And uttered a small- "Restrain him."

Chains were linked around Skulduggery's arms and waist, Neck and ribs. Forcing him to come in the direction they wanted. Down underground. Somewhere that she really hoped wasn't going to turn out to be horror. She couldn't bare what Candy would do.

What he was _going _to do.

She felt helpless, As she was taken underground, Almost like she was being wheeled away to the hangmans noose.


	83. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 10

**If you don't like gory scenes and stuff like that, I suggest you move over this chapter and the next. I don't want to upset anyone. Least of all you guys. **

The razor sharp whip slashed at Skulduggery's back. The pain shot through him, Blood sprayed. He didn't jerk, He just hissed. slashes from previous whips were stinging with pain, And his skin was raw and torn. Bruised marks flared where places were repeatedly slapped. Skulduggery had survived this before. He used to be whipped for days. No rest. No stop. Just whipped until his legs gave way. His body was tougher. It was hardened and toned, Forced into becoming a weapon. The men around him hit as hard as they could, But it only fueled Skulduggery's temper. It only made him want to rip their throats out more.

A sword was drawn, And the tip was slowly drawn across his back. Blood spilled, Crawling down his back. The sting was worse, Like a thousand knives repeatedly put into the skin of his back. The sword was slashed at his strong arms, Cuts left in their wake. They tried to weaken him. To break his stength. To force him to the floor and humiliate him. But his eyes remained on the wall. Brow drawn. Hands clenched. Teeth gritted. Sweat lined his cheeks and forehead.

This is why he thanked Serpine for the tourture. It made him stronger. Toughened him. Made him get up when he felt like falling. Like a general by a Private. Teaching him the ways of war. The cruelty he was going to face. The horrors. Skulduggery felt the whip lash again, But he barely took notice. His eyes, Forever filling with hate. He was ready to kill someone. The anger in him was dangerous, And the torture was like putting a flame to it. Boiling up. Awakening it from its slumber. Forcing it out of the dark.

A man walked infront of him, Stealing his gaze from the wall. Their eyes locked and the man was smiling. But eventually, Skulduggery's breaths evened out, And his gaze sparkled. His lips curved, Showing that smile. He let out a laugh. Which came out sharp and raw. "Did you really think whipping me would make me fall?" He asked. "You're stupid. All of you." He gave another laugh, And the shadows in his mind gave a nasty kick. They wanted to be let out loose on them, To have their fun. But he had tamed that part of him. He would release it soon enough. It just needed to be patient.

The man smiled. "We aren't done yet, Are we boys?"

_No!_'s were heard around the room.

"Then what else are you going to do?" He asked. "Snap my bones? Crack my skull? I've had worse. _Much _worse."

"I'm going to tip a little Arsenic down your throat," He smirked. Taking out a bottle that contained water, But was hinted with a drop of it. "Its enough to make you vomit a lot, But it won't harm you in any other way. How do you feel about that?"

"As fine as ever."

The men took hold of Skulduggery's jaw, Forcing it open and the man tipped the poison in. They held his mouth shut, But Skulduggery just swallowed it with ease. They stood back and laughed, Skulduggery's stomach began curling and twisting. Pain shot through him and the vomit crawled up his throat. His stomach lurched and he curled, Throwing the stubstance out across the floor. His stomach emptied itself, And even then the fluid in his stomach was being thrown up. There was nothing left when he stopped. His stomach was empty, And it felt weird. Loose, Like it was fresh. And not ment to be there. His throat was raw, And tasted of vomit. His mouth was dry, And his tongue was white.

His gaze came up, At the men infront of him. "You're going to do have to do more than that."

"Oh, Are we?" He asked. "I thought another man having his hands on your girl is the killer in your books."

"Is it?" Skulduggery asked. "Are you sure? Because there is a side to me that doesn't care about that. There is a side to me that would like to see her tortured and killed. But, I'm here now, And I'm pissed. If these chains are released from my wrists, You'll regret it. Ever heard what I'm like when I'm angry?"

**Sorry. I was obsorbed by writing Vampire Knight. But the next chapter should be up soon. And I hope its longer than this. AND I don't know how Skulduggery can keep his sharp wit and be tortured. Its weird.**


	84. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 11

**Uh Oh...This is late.**

**Sorry guuuuyyyyzzzz!**

**OH CRAP I'M TYPING LIKE A CHAV.**

**I was doing a Vampire Knight story, So I think thats reasonable.**

**...? What are you lookin' at me for? READ!**

Valkyrie felt her mind sink. Shrank away, But Darquesse didn't unleash herself. She just felt her mind turn to her imagination like it was a doorway into another world. And the mist clouded her vision which was already blured with tears from the pain. Her eyes closed and she felt the world she wanted to be in over take her. The memories of running across buildings filled her thoughts. She imagined Skulduggery running with her, As she preffered him to be. A skeleton. With that pressed and ironed tailored suit. Those polished shoes at posed hat. A gun strapped to his chest and running like he was escaping the pain behind him.

Her mind drifted from memory to memory, Comforting her with every thought. Reminding her she shouldn't let herself be put down. She was stronger than this, Wasn't she? She could break free. But she was far to hurt, Far to emotional to do that. She needed to calm down and stare at that evil face. She needed to break the chains that bound her wrists. Every thought that flashed across her mind like a light, Pushed her muscles. Directed the blood to her legs. Electrified the nerves. She gripped the cold metal that chained her to the ceiling and brought her right leg up in the memory of her parents.

The second, In the memory of her sister she couldn't save.

She tensed her arms and hauled herself to her feet in the memory of her friends, Who'd always sworn the would protect her. Protection, Was the last thing she needed. She needed Darquesse's power to break free. But for now, She needed to look the Devil in the eye, And unleash her sharp tongue. Her gaze raised itself, And her neck rolled. The bones, Snapping as they came back to their senses. Her throat was raw from screaming. But when did it matter?

"Had your fun yet?...Or do you want to...let me go?"

"My, My. Skulduggery trained you well, Did he not?" The Boss laughed. "He wants to protect his Valkyrie so much, That he's in that little room right now. Hurling insults and spitting shadows at any man that dare come near him. Childish spite and memories of Serpine, I guess. His choice isn't it? I'm going to do something tereble now, _Valkyrie. _Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to cut you to death. Then I'll put you in a coma, And the last bit, Your brought on yourself. You didn't obey the terms of our agreement. You _are _going to have intercourse before you leave here, And I'm going to do it whether you like it or not."

"You..._Dare!_" She screamed, Thrashing against her bonds. "_Don't you dare steal anything more from me!"_

"You've got no choice, Near. No choice at all." He murmured, And slashed open her cheek. Her lips. Her neck and shoulders crossed with cuts from that blade. A slash across her chest. Ladders down her arms, Carved by the knife. And with each cut, Came a scream with pain. Each one becoming deeper. Her legs opened up with slashes, Blood running down her body like a water fall. Blood ran down her thighs and burst from her calves. Red against the pale of her skin. Everything was red. The knife crossed over a eye, But didn't puncture the jelly. Instead, It was like one of those scars people had across their eye. Another was drawn on her chin, And The Boss' work was complete.

"You look lovely, Drenched in your own blood." He laughed and threw the knife away. "Time to sleep."

"_No!" _She screamed. Over and over. But her mind was becoming dull. Loosing contiousness. Loosing her mind. She slipped into the coma, But her mind was still alert. Her body didn't respond to anything. She couldn't move. Her eyes wouldn't open. Her hands wouldn't raise themselves. Her legs had given way. Her body didn't reconize her as its comander. She couldn't even raise her little finger. However, She could hear. She could feel. There was a hand on her arm and she was falling. There was a thud and no pain.

Someone one was moving above her, And it took her some time to realise it was The Boss. Bearing down over her. She could feel his movements, And her mind was thrashing. But her body didn't respond. It was limp. He was enjoying himself, And she was out cold. She was screaming, Screaching. Kicking. Whilst her body lay still. She couldn't move from him and he was laughing and groaning in his dirty, Cowardy pleasure. Stealing that last peice of her nature she held dear.

Just as he reached his climax, Her mind collapsed.

xXx

Ghastly dragged Skulduggery's reflection into the car. Starting the engine. The Wolseley 16/6 growled as it pulled out onto the road, And Ghastly stomped on the gas. Sanctuary cars were following behind, But the Reflection wasn't paying much attention. It's gaze was fixed out the window, Thinking about the possibilities of his...True side and the girl. All he could hope for, Was that they weirn't harmed.

Ha. His thoughts were acting. They weirn't real. They were fake ilusions of the real Skulduggery Pleasant's mind. Who was far more dangerous than a mirror image. He didn't care though, Because the real Skulduggery had ordered him to use his knowlege and come up with a good escape plan. A plan. Something to free them. It wouldn't be easy, But he knew it would eventually come to him. It knew Valkyrie was traumatised, And she had most likely had everything stolen from her. Skulduggery was chained up, But did that make a difference?

Ghastly opened his mouth to speek. "We're here."

The boxer jumped out of the car and the Reflection jumped out of his side, Grabbing him by the collar and spinning him round. "You slow down, Jaguar." It said. "You think it through before you go barging in there. My other half, Lets say, Is probably being tortured. Valkyrie is probably screaming. And neither can reach the other. If they could, They would be free by now. But Candy won't allow that. And you know it."

"Since when did a Reflection know this?"

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant's Reflection, I _will_ know these things."

"The same god damn ego.." He muttered.

"Ghastly!"

"_Shut up! _What would _you_ know about them? _Nothing_, Thats what! So get back to the god damn mirror! There is no time for a plan, At _all. _Do you understand me?"

"I'm not a child, Ghastly." It said. "And you're certainly treating me like one."

"We can't waste time." He said. "You said it yourself, They're both probably screaming in pain. I don't want to loose anyone else to a bastard. Since when have Skulduggery's plans ever worked, Seriously? I'm going in there now. And so are the people behind me. We are all going in. And I don't give a damn whether you follow or you sit your sorry ass down infront of me."

The reflection glared. "I'm mearly voicing my displeasure of not having something of a back bone."

Ghastly turned and walked off, Taking a pistol from his jacket and loading it. Ravel came up next to him and unshethed two daggers. They were old, Recently pulled out of some boxes in the loft. Used in the war with Movelent. Gold and Sapphire carvings and swirls were carved and polished into the design, And the blades were made from pure diamond. He held them by his sides, Reminding Ghastly of times when he would see Ravel flipping through the hair like a cat, Landing with a knife through one man and throwing the other at the next. It was a skill that Ravel hid, And never wanted to show. But it was a useful skill, One which was required at this time.

"So, We're just going to run in there and kill everyone?"

"Thats the basic plan, Yeah."

"You brought your old pistol." Ravel smirked and their eyes met.

"I was going to say the same for your knives."

"I thought you would."

Ghastly turned and looked at the men and women behind him, Avoiding eye contact with Skulduggery's reflection. Who was leaning against the Wolseley. His eyes drifted over the mass of Cleavers, Their blades out and waiting to spill blood. He looked at Ravel, Who sighed and took a step forward. "We're facing a well trained body of guards, Killers and the man himself who owns this place. Our objective it to rescue Miss Cain and Detective Pleasant. All of you, My only advice is shoot to kill. Understand."

People nodded and followed Ravel and Ghastly's lead. Their 300 year old boots stomped on the gravel. Scruffy, Yet as good as new. Tight trousers and flexable shirts that enabled them to move quicker and better. Ghastly wore a waist coat with polished gold buttons, Ravel wore leather and a cow boy hat pulled over those glistening eyes and brushed back hair. Ghastly didn't bother with hats, He let his scars show.

From the darkness, Men stumbled out from under ground to meet them with all the magic and weapons they had. Ravel slauntered forward, His diamond blades glistened and his face caught their attention. 10 or so, Ran at him and he charged. Some over took the rest, Proving their superior fitness. But they were no match for him. Eskrine threw a knife and jumped, Using his momentum to flip him in the air. His other, Still in his hand, Jammed a man in the chest and another in the side. He watched his dagger drive into another, Slamming the poor guy to the floor.

He took it out and clicked his fingers, A wall of flame surrounding him. He used what Skulduggery had tought him, Rotating his wrists till a tornado made from fire erupted into its full force. Burning the grass and plants in its way before attacking the men surounding him. He felt the air shift behind him and he flipped, Landing behind the man and driving both blades into his back. Ravel ran forward, His muscles screaming at the pleasure of being used again in such a way. Rough and un-tamed. He saw 5 men charging at him and he rounded, Kicking up the mud with his boots.

There was gun fire behind him, And it took him a second to react to the Machine gun. Rounding again, He used the air to flip him into a roll mid-air. Defying gravity. Dodging the bullets he threw a knife and it struck the target. The knife flew from his chest and into another man behind him, And the other knife met another mans chest. Ravel was taking them down with that animalistic fury he had when he was a youngster. Tearing through everything that stood in his way. His next shot was at a mans stomach, Where the knife ripped open the skin and his insides poured out all over the floor in a mass of blood and organs.

Ghastly fired a bullet into one mans head and another into his shoulder, Not bothering to watch the guy fall. His shots were quick and contineous. Not faultering. Once the gun was empty, He didn't bother reloading again. He slipped it in his jacket and met the next opponent with his fists. Punch to the nose. Heel of the palm to the chin. Punch to the stomach to weaken the breathing. Kick to the head to knock them out. This process was repeated. Again and again. Sometimes, The poor souls met his boxing skills and blood burst from their faces.

He manipulated the air so it formed a bubble around him, Then released it as a shock wave. Knocking out everything that stood in its way. He used fire and threw burning flames at men who stood in his way.

Fire.

Knives.

Blood.

xXx

"Guess who's here, Mr Pleasant." The Boss smirked as he entered Skulduggery's confined space. And as soon as he did, The Detective could sense it. The man had experienced pleasure. He reaked of sweat. His clothes were loose. It tempted Skulduggery's anger. It flared and screamed. Begging to be released on the man. But the bastard was grinning, Like he had won a triumph over him. "You're friends have arrived. And I enjoyed myself in Valkyrie's company. I can see why you did that now."

"You're one sick minded freak."

"Thats not a sharp wit that I usually hear from you."

"You_ raped _my friend." He growled. "Do you_ honestly _think I'm _sane_, Right now?"

"Actually, My friend, She was put in a coma. So she won't remember it."

"I've been in a coma before, Candy." He growled. "I know what its like. You can feel things, Hear them, You just can't see anything or move."

"Ah, So you want me to be responsable?"

"Of course I do."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Easily," He said and shadows coiled around him. "I'm just going to ask you nicely." His voice dropped into a whisper, And Candy's face dropped in a look of utter horror as he watched Skulduggery's subcontious take over him.

**Ah crap this is bad. Ah well!**


	85. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 12

**PANT PANT PANT,**

**HOW DID I DO THIS SO FAST?**

Shadows coiled around the chains. Making them rattle and shake. They leaked from the black, Plain armour and wrapped around Candy's throat. Forcing him to watch as Lord Vile's shadows broke every chain link they reached. Turning the solid metal into dust. He rose, His shoulders bent over in a stalk. The metal gloved hands that used to twirl Valkyrie's hair were now clenched. The anger raidiating off the shadows as they curled for their attack. The shoulder plates grew spikes at the helmet grew some to. From the top of the right eye slit to the left ear. The heavy boots didn't make a sound, But the ground crumbled.

The shadows that were trailing behind Vile suddenly whipped out, Wrapping around Candy and throwing him against the wall. The man whimpered, Suddenly realising he was at the mercy of a mass murderer.

"Where is she?" Came that harsh whisper, And Candy knew that Skulduggery was pulling on the reigns of this monster. He knew there had always been something off about Pleasant. Always noticed there was something out of place. But he couldn't ever pin point it before. Vile's goal was to kill everything and everyone. Skulduggery's was to get his partner back. And he wanted her so much he was willing to pick up this armour. Let the shadows run through his bones.

"You want her back that much?"

The shadows tightened and the wall behind him began to crack and crumble. "Don't under eastimate me."

Candy was gasping for breath. And the wall was falling behind his back. Vile lost his patience, Throwing Candy through the wall and flipping him in the air. He crashed into a table, Splitting it in half. The wood dug into his back, Slicing the flesh. Candy tried to back away, But a shadow whipped out at the flick of a wrist, Slashing a cut and a punch into the side of his head. The shadows reached out and took hold of his legs, Dragging him across the floor.

He stopped at Vile's feet, And the bones in his legs, Were crushed.

He screamed, Arching his back. The pain shot through him and Vile walked around him, A whip forming in his outstretched hand. It slashed at Candy's stomach and tore open the skin. The screams reaching a new level.

Despite it, Vile let out a chuckle. It had been some time since he had this kind of fun.

xXx

Ravel twisted in the air, Kicking over the man who stood in his way. His boots landed on his chest and his dagger stabbed into his heart. The body exploded into the air and Ravel stepped forward. Looking out of the corner of his eye at Ghastly. Who, Like the rumours about his mother, Punched a guys head off. Ravel didn't bother waiting, The Sanctuary needed as many people fighting as possible. He walked down the stairs and a man came out, Grinning at his new opponent. But Ravel saw him coming.

Slash, Slash, Stab, And he fell down.

Ravel walked through the door, His hat pulled low over his face. Emotions guarded. People saw him and drew guns, Swords, Grenades. But all were taken down. Blood coated Ravels hands and dyed the diamond blades red. Nicks and bruises were visable, And his body ached. But it worked. It _made _itself work. The blood and andreline were pumping through him, Making him feel light and springy. He rounded corners, And started to notice that the corridors were crumbling.

There were shadows leaking from the walls. But they seemed to have a plan. They grew into hands, Reaching out and pulling on him. They were see through, Yet black as night. He was pulled into a room, And Valkyrie lay there, Blood all over her and someone had the decency to wrap blankets around her. But it wasn't one of the men. Because a figure made completely out of these shadows walked in, Clutching another in its hands. Trying to gently clear the blood from her face. There were shadows covering the walls and wrapping around everything. Black mist covered the floor.

Ravel was stuck, He didn't know what to do. So he stuck with his guts and took a step forward. To be greeted by the head of the figure snapping up. And his eyes widdened.

A man? A man made from shadows? The figure's head tilted at a angle and he stood there frozen to the spot. But the figure didn't lash, The shadows were around him were backing away, Little hands that were touching Valkyrie's face were shaking at the cuts. Gripping the fabrics. Holding her hands. Almost like they were begging for her to wake. Two other hands, Had taken her long hair and began to braid it. There were running footsteps, And Ghastly hurtled around the corner. But stopped dead at what he saw.

"...The hell?" He asked, And Ravel gave him a look.

"The shadows obviously care." He murmured, And the figure flowed into a wave of black smoke, Then burst out infront of him. He saw the features the shadows had given themselves, The furrowed eyebrows, The pressed lips. The cute nose. The lips suddenly parted, And it spoke. "Get her out of here." Came the low whisper. A whisper they all heard on the battle feild. All, Had run from.

"Vile?" Ghastly asked, And the figure turned to glare.

"Take her."

"But-"

"_Do it_."

Ravel walked forward reaching out to touch Valkyrie when the shadows grew spikes. But they released themselves and the hands let go, Drawing back and forming tendrils that curled around Ravel as he lifted Valkyrie. They reached out and craddled her head. Others formed a mist over her, Protecting her. Still others, clutched at his waist and warmed his shoulders. Formed lines on his legs. Clutching to him like he was going to protect them.

He turned, Facing Ghastly and the figure. "We have to get out of here."

"The shadows will protect you."

"What has Lord Vile got to do with Valkyrie?" Ghastly ordered.

"Everything and nothing. They'll tell you when its time." The figure turned, And exploded into nothing. And the shadows reached out. Gently touching Ghastly. They formed around him too, Slithering around his him. Both men walked forward, And the shadows guided them. Taking them through the maze and helping Ravel with Valkyrie. When they got out, Most of the shadows remained, And detatched themselves from Ghastly. But still were formed protectively over Ravel and Valkyrie.

"Thankyou." Said a voice, And the underground base exploded.

xXx

Vile smiled down at Candy and forced open his blood coated mouth. "Die painfully, Boss. You know you deserve it." He harshly whispered, And the shadows in the palm of his hand forced themselves down his throat. Bumps apeared on his flesh, And Candy choaked. Coughing and spluttering. Trying to rid himself of the shadows leaking out of him.

Candy felt his skin bubble, And he looked down with horror. The shadows were bubbling his flesh, Cracking it. Tearing slowly at it. Forming more cuts. They were painful, But Candy couldn't scream or beg for mercy. All he could do was gag. The muscles in his feet were tearing, And once they were gone. It was his legs. Blood vessels were torn, Muscles burned inside his body. His thighs spiked with pain. The shadows turning into fire and burning away at him.

His stomache was next, His instestines twisted, Burst out of him, But were still linked. His blood driped from the mess and his arms were torn off. Exploding. His lungs were punctured and his stomach ripped open. The pain wasn't anything that could be described, But Lord Vile was enjoying seeing him being put through it. He really was. Candy's spine arched and the scream came, Tearing his vocal cords and his spine snapped with another shadow.

His heart was punctured, And his skull was crushed.

And it was over.

Vile turned, Walked out of the room. He saw two figures walking out of the place, Carrying a girl, And knew that was the word of his former self. And once they were gone, He flicked his wrist. And before the explosion rippled out, He mearly said- "Thankyou." And the place exploded in a mass of back flames.

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! I'M ON A ROLE!**


	86. Desire Caught By The Tail Suckerpunch 13

**Adrasdos Dark - Thankyou for the reviews! And yeah, Those were early writes and every writer does the same. I'M SORRY! And about the horse thingy, I did that through my own personal experience. I was cantering on my first ride, Sorry...I GET THINGS WRONG ALL THE TIME. **

**Velika- I LOVE SCARING PEOPLE. THAT IS WHY I RUN AROUND SINGING THE TROLL SONG. YA'KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'?**

**One more thing, I hope this is a...Suitable ending. I wanted a good ending. I uh...**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TELL ME! TELL ME!**

**xXx**

There was a faint screeching sound in a young girls head, Bringing her mind back from the depths of death. Her eyes were forcing themselves open, Although the gates were screaming. Light blinded her, Her arms were weak. Her body was weak. Her throat was raw. Her stomach was empty. Her leg muscles were limp. There was a sudden beeping from next to her. But her eyes were far to drained to open and look towards it. There was a faint voice from somewhere, And a hand reaching and fingers tangling with her hair...

"What the hell is going on?" Valkyrie yelled, Shooting up in her bed. But arms made from bone wrapped around her and pushed her back down onto the bed. Her eyes were blured, There were needles in her arms and legs. Fluids passing in and out of her. Electronics messuring her temprature and heart rate. She screamed and fought against the arms, But those hands gripped her shoulders and forced her down. Pinning her where she was.

"Valkyrie, Its okay." Skulduggery cooed. "I promise, Its all okay now."

She reached out, Clutching that iron white shirt. The suit jacket was folded over the chair he had been sat on, And the door to this little room was closed. The window was open, And there was one of those tables on wheels next to her. Valkyrie looked up into Skulduggery's gaze, And saw the skeleton she was familiar with. Not the memories that lurked in the back of her head. The ones that were going to haunt her dreams in the upcoming nights. That were gonig to giggle as they played their games.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She sniffed, Trying to regain some composure infront of him. "Yeah I do." She paused. "I remember being tortured for hours, And then everything went black-"

"Valkyrie, Do you know what Candy did to you?"

"I.."

"He...He raped you. I'm so sorry...Your body couldn't cope either, Nye did a scan and you had suffered a miscarage due to your condition. If you hadn't, I would've given you the choice."

"Its okay, It...Wasn't your fault."

"I'm going to take the blame anyway. Do you know what happened after that?"

"No."

"I 'hulked' out, As you might put it. I went ape-shit. I killed Candy, And realised there was a major fight going on. So the Vile side of me took care of him, And I, Took care of you."

"Yeah!" Said a voice and Ravel walked in. "He told me, And I understood. But it was really freaky. There were shadows practicly _dripping _from the walls. And then there's this man made from shadows who comes to say hello and he leaves me with you. I only found Skulduggery when I got back into the car, Ya'know. And that trick with the reflection was just...Annoying."

"Ah, But it was a good one."

"Huh?" Valkyrie said.

"Oh," Ravel grinned. "He used his reflection to fool us when he went out on his own after you."

"I remember _that_."

Skulduggery smirked. "It was part of the act."

"You cornered me. And kissed me. In a bedroom. I don't see how a 421 year old mentor can do that to a 17 year old student."

"What did you expect me to do? Things could have been a lot worse."

She looked away. "Does Ghastly know?"

"No," Skulduggery said. "I couldn't ever tell him. He would seek revenge and he wouldn't take it calmly."

"I didn't think so."

"I forced it out of him, You know." Ravel smirked. "He was there, Stripping off the armour and I just...Stared. I didn't know what the hell to say."

"And he turned and saw you."

"He did. I was going to run to Ghastly, But he stopped me."

"He begged you, Right?"

"Yes, I suppose he did."

"I didn't." Skulduggery said. "Now, I want to have a word with Valkyrie, If you don't mind Eskrine."

The man gave a salute, Then walked out of the room. Skulduggery sat down on the bed, The fingers of his right hand picking at the sleave of his jacket. Almost like he didn't know where or when to start talking. There was so much he wanted to say. But he couldn't say it. Her mind was unstable, 3 whole weeks had gone by them, But he didn't want to tell her that. He couldn't. She would have to find that out herself. He raised his skull, And saw Valkyrie propping herself up by pillows, Watching him as she did so.

"I'm sorry Valkyrie," He said. "I'm sorry for cornering you. But I had to act out of character. I couldn't...I couldn't make a move that was going to make me obvious."

"Its okay."

"Fletcher's fine, By the way. And the reason why I sent him in there- No. I think I'll wait with that."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see." He said and adjusted his possition on the bed.

"You're-"

"Getting comfortable? Of course."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"All in good time. Now, Get some rest."

"I can't." She said. "The nightmares."

He sighed softly, Then reached out to her hair, Playing with those soft, Silky strands. He leaned over her, Placing his teeth to her forehead. "I promise, Valkyrie. It will be okay."

xXx

Cowboy boots clicked along polished floors. Tanned legs were shown and a grey skirt swished around a skinny waist. A black tank top showed a perfectly skulpted body. A 3/4 length brown coat blew down the corridors as the girl walked. And feathers held silver hair away from her face. Her lips were soft pink, Her eyes heavy in glitter. A Fedora, Pulled down over her eyes. No one recognised her, And she turned to give the girls walking behind her a nod.

Blood red eyes glowed and black hair flooded down her back. The same, Cream-ish coloured dress swirled around her frame. And the black outlines of every detail stood out. The socks were held up by hooks attatched to something under that frilled out dress. And those heels almost left marks on the floor. She smiled a red lipsticked smile, Almost grinning when she saw the door infront of her.

Another girl, With dark hair was loosening some of the buttons on her blouse, And the doctor who stood in their way stopped and stared as she walked up to him. Her heels clicking and the pinstrip suit skirt made her look even sexier. Her hand banged against the wall behind his head and the mans eyes widdened. "It-Its not open for visitors."

"You really wanna tell that to us, Sweetie?" Button asked. Arching a eyebrow and gripping his tie with her free hand. "Do you want me to force you out of the way?"

"N-No."

"Then move it, You pathetic little man."

He moved out of the way, And Button looked back at Bloody Rose and Royal and smirked. "Easy!"

The three girls walked into the room, And saw Skulduggery Pleasant, Laying down in the bed next to Valkyrie Cain. Who was curled into his chest, Enjoying the sweet moment of peace. Skulduggery's hands were still twisting in her hair, But they were twisting her hair into a fish tail plait. It was a sight that was rarely seen, Like a peice of glitter in the wind. So hard to catch and keep for the days and years to come.

"Near!" Royal sqeeked and the girl bolted up. Far to fast for her mind to keep up.

"Hey.." She muttered, Her mind spinning and sending her back down on the bed.

"You okay?"

"I was asleep."

"Honey, You should watch your back whilst your doing that." Bloody Rose said and Valkyrie looked over her shoulder at her.

"What happens if I can't do that?"

"You'll die."

She nodded. "I'll practice the skill more often."

"Good girl." She said and turned to look at Skulduggery. "She's okay I take it?"

"Recovering is the right word." Skulduggery said. "She won't be out for the next week."

"Good." She nodded. "Once I've had the meeting with Eskrine, You're coming on the case with us."

"Alright then."

"Sorry Near," She said to Valkyrie. "But once this meeting is over, We're going. So please make sure you use this time to talk to Skulduggery, Then you'll have all the time in the world to talk to the others." She turned and walked back the way she came, Royal and Button whining about not being able to see Valkyrie. Skulduggery laughed and waved, And they gave a wave back before running out the door.

"That was a short visit." Valkyrie remarked.

"They can't stay long." Skulduggery laughed. Then put his arms around her in the form of a hug. "Ghastly wants us to go and investigate the site due to 'You know what', But I agreed. I know we wouldn't find anything there." Valkyrie smiled, Knowing what his referance ment. She doubted they would be able recover anything. At all. So with this one, Skulduggery was going to slip through their fingers again. Deceving them once more.

"What happens if you left-"

"Do _not _curse me with such bad luck."

''Whats going on now then? I'm confused about everything."

"Are you? I told you. Candy was kill-"

"No." She interupted. "I'm confused about _us,_ Whats going on between us now?"

"I..." He began. But he adverted his gaze and pulled away from her. "I don't mind. Its your choice. Not mine."

"My choice? I can't do that-"

"You can."

"Skulduggery-"

"Don't." He said. "Just think it over. After all, I'm 421, Not the nicest thing for a 17 year old."

"Doesn't mean a thing."

"There's far to much inoccence in you."

"How exactly?"

"You haven't..."

"Ah, So you're using that as a excuse to say that I'm inoccent? How do you know I am _that _inoccent?"

"You're not me."

"_Huh_?"

His expression became bothered. "I'm not going into the details with a hormonal teenager."

Her mouth dropped further. "Dear god. I don't think I want to know about you and your encounters."

"Good. And hold onto your inoccence for the rest of your life."

"Why would you want me to do that?" She asked. "You yourself knew that I was irresistable."

"True, But we are going off subject." He said. "Now. I need to know about the whole...Candy situation. The whole thing. Can you tell me it? Or don't you feel ready to?"

"No. No, I tell you." She sat there, Looking down. "After my family was killed, And the murderer, I escaped. But someone knocked me out. And I woke up strapped down. Afterwards, They told me how they planned to use me. I broke down once I got back to the room I was...Assigned too. That was where I met Royal and Button. They helped me through it, And talked to me. But once I got to the Canteen and met Bambi. She was nasty as hell, And took her anger out on every one around her."

He nodded. "She was wanted for 3 murders. She's in costody."

"Oh...Well, I then met Bloody Rose. The woman with the red eyes. And she tought me a few things. Like, How to flirt around and stuff. Said I needed to know it if I was going to survive here. She was the cat of the house, The girl who made the biggest money. Then, After we went back to the room. Candy came in, And he took me away and pinned me down. Threatening me because Eskrine sent out a search party. You know about that?"

"Yes I did. But I told him not to. Who ever kidnapped you probably knew what he did and hid you further. I told him it was a waste of time, And he didn't listen."

"There you go. After that, It was mostly preparing for the night. Got ready and well, You know the rest from there."

"I don't. Tell me everything that happened when I wasn't there."

"I can't." She said and covered her face. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Skulduggery's arms wrapped around her. "Don't worry. If you can't tell me, Put it behind you and we'll never speak of it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh.." He said into her ear, Hugging her tighter. "Its fine."

"If it helps-"

"No." He said sternly. "You don't have to tell me. Don't tell me at all. Forget it."

"Thankyou." She murmured into his chest. "And...Can you tell me about Fletcher? Why was he there?"

He paused. Then, Ever so slowly, A smirk etched itself on the corner of his lips. Toying with his facial features. The curiousity burning inside her. But Skulduggery avoiding looking into her eyes. He looked at the window, And a single bird landed. A tiny baby blue tit. Its feathered wings slightly abused by other birds. One toe missing on its right foot. Its eyes found Skulduggery and he untangled himself from Valkyrie, Walking over to it. The bird flapped its wings, Trying to land on Skulduggery's shoulder. But the wounds proved to be far to great. And he cought it in his hands.

"Look at the bird Valkyrie, Then look at Fletcher." His finger traced the back of the bird as it shook in his hands, Scared of him. But it relaxed, Aware that at the moment, It was safe. "Fletcher is so much like this poor little thing, Beaten. Bruised. Fletcher has had a terrible past, Details I won't go into. However, That boy, Always takes the charge when its needed. Just like this little bird."

At that moment, The bird was flapping its wings, Adapting to its injuries and flying out the window. "He will get back up again, So matter how hard you beat him. There is more to Fletcher Renn than you know. And, I'm going to let you come up with that. I won't tell you anything, Simply because he requested it."

"But-"

"No buts, Valkyrie. Where did all your training go? I thought I was a good mentor. I gave you enough clues." Before she could answer, His phone beeped once. "I've got to go." He said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

"I told you Valkyrie," He said. "We all told you. A case. You're confined to bed. Now, Go to sleep. I'll be back."

He stood and picked up his jacket, Leaving Valkyrie to stare at his back. Watching him walk away from her. It felt like forever, Just watching him take stride after stride. Slipping through her fingers like sand. Wriggling free from his bounds. She felt like there was a sudden need in her to hold him. One little moment. Was that really too much? Did he have to leave? She got up and ran. "Skulduggery!"

He turned and her arms wrapped around him, The desperate kiss leaving them mind blown. But he pulled away, Hands on her hips. "I promised you, I'll be back for you."

He turned, Walking away. And she stood there, The sudden weakness hiting her bones. She took a backwards step, Falling down onto the bed. She laid there, Suddenly exausted. Her mind running over Skulduggery's words like they were codes. Breaking each word and finding the stem to the reason. Every saying has a purpose, Every word has a meaning. And her mind was toupling over each one. Picking them up and searching them for a meaning.

_Click._

Despite herself, Knowing Fletcher was up to that made her smile.

Truely.

Cheeky bastard.

xXx

**And thats the end of the story. New one commin' up! AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE FUNNY. HEHEHEHE...LOVE WARS.**

**THATS MA ONLY CLUE FOR YE.**


	87. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 1

**Well. This is a joint thing with SkulduggeryFan. So, Some parts are suggested by her and they are added. Because. ALL CREDIT TO YOU, LOVE.**

**Some parts are of course, Ispired by the film **_**This Means War, **_**So if you see some relevance, Then you know what it is.**

"Valkyrie, Are you serious about going to Eskrine Ravel's private dinner party dressed like _that?_"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Its a little...Out of the ordinary."

"Since when _was _I ordinary, Skulduggery?"

"Point proven."

Valkyrie looked behind her, Giving him a cherry coloured smirk. Her eyes were glittered and her lashes volumised. Her jacket was a military styled white, All down the sleaves was decorated with silver decorative embroidery and sequines. The sleaves passed her wrists and touched her fingers. One of which, Had a a law gripping around her finger, Then the tail formed a diamond chain that led to the tip of her finger. Which was covered in a smaller ring covered in gold swirls, Then leading to the single diamond claw. The collar of her jacket was pulled up around her neck and it hung open, The studs on her shoulders glistened and the front, Was decorated with the same arrow like decoration as her arms. The buttons were round silver balls that were polished to gleam.

Shinny black material, Clipped tightly around her waist and bust, Exadrating her curves. The shorts clung tight to the fishnet tights and showed her legs. Which were strong and sturdy. Her Lepord printed platform heels added to her height, As well as her hair. Which was volumised into loose curls. Her fingers were hooked into the belt loops of her shorts, Her nails were manacured into the same design as her shoes. She looked at Skulduggery, Cocking her hips at a angle.

"Also, I'm irrisistable this way."

His mind was going to make a smart comeback, But he decided against it. "I don't see what is wrong with a 3 peice suit."

"For men, Maybe. But I'm a woman, Don't you forget. And that tail on the end of your jacket is starting to bug me."

"Thats the design,"

"Oh is it? I thought _you_ sewed it on."

"Was that a cocky remark? You want one back? At least I don't look like my shoes have been thrown somewhere wild."

"Why thankyou. That was a lovely compliment, You see, Because I _am _wild. So, Come up with another one."

"You hair is a hedge."

"Oh, Haha, You're so funny."

"You asked for it, And I quote- 'So, Come up with another one.' Therefore, You did ask for it."

"You may have won this battle of wits, But I assure you that one day, I will beat you."

Skulduggery laughed through his skull. That hat, Navy blue was cocked at a smart angle. And the suit matched his colour choice. Pinstrip, But the cuffs were gold. A cream shirt was done up to the top and a matching tie was being adjusted as he looked in the mirror. Those sharp, Ladies man features Skulduggery had were showing through the skeleton and the clothes. His legs covered with the bottoms. His shoes, Black and pointed, Were polished. He rolled his neck, The bones clicked slightly.

Black leather gloves rested on the mantle peice under the mirror, Ready to complete his look. Skulduggery's fingers still working at the tie as his gaze drifted to solid silver bracelet resting near the gloves. Joined by a metal clasp and a skull hung from the middle of it. He planned to wear it, But sneaking it past Valkyrie's gaze was going to prove difficult. He finished working at his tie, And picked up his cream scarf. Effortlessly wrapping it around his neck. He picked up his gloves and slyly put the bracelet in his pocket. He put the gloves on and turned.

He turned to Valkyrie, Who was stood there with a eyebrow arched. He tilted his skull, Not following that small gesture.

"Say something Valkyrie, I may be a magical genius, But I haven't mastered the art of mind reading yet."

"What did you so _sneakily_ sneak in your pocket?"

"That? My wallet."

"Oh, What a good liar you are." She nodded. Walking forward. "But not good enough to fool me."

Her hand jammed his against the mirror, And he glared into her eyes. "Ah, So you're going to try that one on me?" His leg twisted around hers and he tore her legs from under her, And he cought her in a dip. His arms around her middle and hers clutching his arms. "You shouldn't invade a man's privacy, Valkyrie." He said with a grin in his voice. Pulling her back to her feet. He walked around her, But was tripped. Landing on the floor.

"And you should never challange a woman, Skulduggery. Or didn't you learn that?"

"You cheeky little..." He muttered. His hand on his chin.

"What? What are you going to call me?"

"Annoying brat."

"Shut up, Funny bones."

"How sweet. Valkyrie Cain, The girl who was ment to take down faceless ones is now reduced to a picky child insulting her elders. How pathetic."

There was silence from behind him as he walked on, But there was a insult.

"Twat." She snapped, Her hand slapped the back of his skull and her heel cracked into his back. Unable to stop himself, He pitched forward. The ground coming at him at a alarming speed-

_Sploosh!_

"I hate you." Skulduggery grumbled. Looking down at his trousers. "I hate you so much."

Valkyrie giggled.

xXx

The Queens Inn, Around 5 miles from Skulduggery's house stood by the side of a river. On the left side, You could see the main road. Cars roaring past. The old Inn stood there, Out of place for a city. Old varnished wood and white paint, Specially made windows and arched doorway. The Bentley parked in a lone spot between a Ford Fiesta and a Rover, Making the two cars look downed opon. Valkyrie got out, Noticing the boys stood outside the entrance. One with dark hair, Sprayed around his face, The other, Curly blonde with dark eyes.

"Oh for christ's sake." Came a curse, And she looked over at Skulduggery. Dark hair and a unshaven chin. There were a pair of beautiful brown eyes that glistened with the setting sun. He walked, Taking long strides.

"What was that for?" She asked him, But Skulduggery didn't reply.

"Nice suit, Mate." The blonde one said, His voice deep and husky. Devilish, Trying to catch Valkyrie's attention.

"You know," Skulduggery said. "There's a saying, Boys have swag, Men have class. And judging by your outfit I don't think you've grown a pair yet, Have you?"

Valkyrie couldn't help herself, She snorted with laughter.

"Shut up. I bet you ain't got any." The boy retorted.

Skulduggery laughed. "Are you really that concerned?"

"No."

"You're gay, Aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yep, Valkyrie, He's gay."

Skulduggery continued walking, And Valkyrie tried not to yell her head off at him. She was in a Restorant. She needed to be composed infront of the men and women here. She followed him down some stairs, And then right. Rounding the sharp corner into a large dinning room. There was windows on one wall, Displaying the full view of contry side, And a table. Dark wood and the legs carved to perfection. The cream, Diamond shapped table cloth and three course meal lay out. Ravel sat at one end, Ghastly at his left, Madam Mist at his right.

Ravel was wearing a tux, His face showed the weight of his boredom. After all, This was his dinner party. And Skulduggery didn't eat. But the council invited him anyway. Probably to rub it in his face after all the times he taunted his friends. Ghastly looked up, And Valkyrie noticed the tie. Yellow, The same colour as Tanith's hair. Both Elders noticed Skulduggery and waved, Indicated that their seats were near theirs. But when they saw Valkyrie, Ravel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Hello, Skulduggery." Ravel nodded. "Valkyrie, Since when were you a model?"

The back of Ghastly's hand met his forehead. "Shut up Eskrine. She looks fine. Now, I'm sorry Skulduggery." He was starting to grin. "You can't have any strawberries and cream, Which is our pooding, Might I add."

"Well," Skulduggery said, Hummour in his voice. "Thank god I got over _that_ addiction."

"You were _addicted_ to strawberries and cream?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes I was." He nodded.

"Right?" She said, Sitting in her seat, Skulduggery walking around Ravel to sit in his place infront of her. "Any other addictions?"

Ravel and Ghastly snorted.

"Thats not something to discuss right now, Valkyrie."

Ravel's shoulder's were shaking.

"I really don't get the joke, You know." Valkyrie told them and Ghastly had his head on his fist. His shoulders shaking and a grin on his face.

"You don't want to." Skulduggery said, Trying to end the conversation.

"Huh? Wait..._Oh god_."

Ravel and Ghastly threw their heads back in laughter.

"_Seriously_? Oh god. My mind." Her head fell into her hands. "I think I just god mind raped."

The two elders, Were in tears.

"Will you two ever learn..." Skulduggery muttered, And his head dropped.

There was a 'Tmp' of shoes next to her, And the chair was pulled out. A boy, In a black suit sat down. His blue eyes glittered as he said his hello's, And Valkyrie's stomach quaked slightly. His blonde hair had grown out, Forming slight curls around his strong, Matured face. He was broader, Taller. His skin was tanned. His strength increased. His hands showed the muscle training he had done in Australia, And his voice had adopted a slight accent. His shirt, Emerald green hung open at the top. Giving the girls in the room a glance at what he had.

Those blue eyes landed on Skulduggery, Who sat there with his arms folded and his Skull tilted in his direction.

"Skulduggery," Fletcher said. "How are you these days?"

"Oh, That would be telling. And yourself?"

"A lot better."

"Thats a compliment in my direction, You know."

"How exactly?"

"I was glad to get rid of you."

"Far to honest for your own good, Skulduggery."

"Far to pestering for _your _own good, Fletcher."

"I always have been, Haven't I? Shouldn't think it mattered to someone like you?"

"It doesn't. You are mearly a annoying bug that I really_, really _want to stand on."

"Fletcher sweetie," Valkyrie asked.

"Yes?"

"Leave Skulduggery alone." She growled.

"One : Nil to me." The skeleton said and Fletcher glared.

**A few hours before hand...**

Fletcher Renn looked across the table a Ghastly Bespoke. Who was stitching up a new coat for Valkyrie. God. She was getting as bad as Skulduggery. She was at the grand age of 22 and STILL single. Anyway, Back to the subject. Ghastly was making a new coat for Valkyrie. Three quatre length and based around the World War 2 navy coats. With their fancy buckles and broad shoulders. She had said she used to want to be in that line of work as a child, But since she would never get it, She was going to have a coat that reflected her childhood fantasies.

Fletcher didn't know how he was going to do this, _Especially_ with Skulduggery in the room. That twat was reading a news paper with one leg over the other. But even though Fletcher tried to ignore him, It was difficult. It had been such a long time since he'd come back to Ireland. And he wanted to speak to Ghastly. About personal issues. Not with some idiot who took the mick out of him for fun in the room. His hand, Tangled in his blonde locks of hair, The new found strength clenching his hands.

You see, Skulduggery was very noticable. He cought your eye and within that millersecond, He could tell exactly what you were like. Exactly how you would react. He was danger in what Fletcher wanted to discuss with Ghastly and he would pose every threat to what the boy wanted. And what he wanted, Was Valkyrie. It seemed so sad and pathetic when he admited it, But it was the truth. And if there was one thing Fletcher Renn could not do, It was run from that. He had tried to press down the feeling, Saying that she would reject him just like _last time_. But he had not succeeded. As usual.

He glanced at Pleasant out of the corner of his eye, Just as he raised his gaze from the paper. Their gaze locked and Fletcher's eyes narrowed at him, Forming a glare. Ghastly stopped working and looked between the two, A puzzled look on his face. "What do you hate each other for _now_?"

"Doesn't matter to you lot, Does it?" Fletcher hissed through his teeth, Folding his arms in a strop.

"What've i done now?" Skulduggery asked.

"It's not so much what you've done, It's-"

"I see." Ghastly interupted. "Skulduggery has an advantage that you don't. You're jealous of him, Arn't you?"

Fletcher glared.

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Skulduggery asked. "Is it my humungous ego?"

"Think about it Pleasant," Fletcher grumbled. Locking his gaze with Ghastly's to keep him from glaring at the Skeleton. "What have you got that i don't?"

Skulduggery paused, Then folded his paper in one hand and lent forward in his chair. The paper still in his firm grip. His eyeless gaze fixed on the coffee table infront of him and his jaw bone resting on his fist. "I can drive?"

"No."

"I am talented in magic?"

"No."

"Well. If its none of those things it must have something to do with my social life."

"Yes."

"Ah, We're getting somewhere."

"Yes, Yes you are."

"I have a close relationship with Valkyrie?"

His gaze lifted from Ghastly and fixed on Skulduggery. His fists clenching in his folded arms. "Yeah,"

"You are jealous of the fact that i can talk to Valkyrie willingly and you can't because she cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, So you still like her then?" He said smugly.

"You're hardly one to talk." Ghastly suddenly muttered and Skulduggery's head swung to glare at him. Whilst Fletcher laughed.

"_You _fancy _Valkyrie_?" Fletcher grinned. "Oh _god. _Best of luck to _you,_ Pleasant since you _can't_ _make your move._"

"Best of luck to you to when she rejects you." He said.

"Who said she would ever reject me? You're a _skeleton. _Why would she go out with _you_?"

"One reason would be that I am _far _more decent than you."

"You know what, I think we should let her decide this." Fletcher snapped.

"I think we should." Skulduggery nodded.

"Its on."

"Oh, It is."

There was a pause, And Ghastly muttered. "This could get ugly."

"Do you want to set some rules?" Skulduggery asked.

"Sure." Fletcher said.

"Okay, One, No barging in on the other's date. Or planning something at the same place."

"Yeah, Yeah and no, Ya'know, Interupting. Like, A phone call." Fletcher stated. "Sure, Rule 2, No violence."

"That rule is going to be broken."

"By you."

"Third rule. We don't make it known to Valkyrie that we're both after her."

"Done."

"Take things slow."

"May the best man win."

"Agreed." Skulduggery said, Opening his paper.

**There should be more funny bits. Cos this one AIN'T FUNNY AT ALL. **

**I hope.**


	88. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 2

**Oh my dear god. You don't get the addiction joke? Oh no. Are you really that inoccent?**

Valkyrie excused herself from the table after her second course. Using the excuse of needing some air to get away from the table. She couldn't breath with that many people ontop of her. Trying to get a grip on her personal life. It pissed her off how much they pried, How far they were willing to go. They talked on about all the stories they had heard about her. Asking if they were true. One, Dared to ask about her relationship with Calaen and Fletcher. She had poured her drink down the bloke's shirt and sent him away, Hearing Fletcher's curse in the background.

They were idiots who thought they could take her privacy from her. They were wrong, As usual. Valkyrie wasn't the kind of person who would be backed up against a wall. She would fight, And she would trip up all those on their path to ruin her. The way the young men turned to her as she walked through the restaurant annoyed her. She was used to blending in. But she had chosen this outfit, Knowing she had turned her body into a well sought after figure. She slipped her thumbs into her belt lops on her shorts, Slouching her body slightly as she finally broke out into the night air.

It was fresh, And the wind freed the heat clinging to her. She leaned against the wall, Looking around at the cars infront of her. The dinner party didn't feel private because all the authority figures were there. Some were personal friends, Such as her and Skulduggery, Some must have been picked by the Sanctuary. Probably a form of bonding. There was no likely hood of that happening. They had their heads far to stuck in the sand for her.

Fletcher and Skulduggery seemed to be arguing a lot, She had to note that. But there wasn't a real difference. But it was like they were playing a game. Fighting each other for something. But it was no buisness of hers, Even if she was stood in the middle, Watching them fight patheticly. Fletcher had changed a lot, And she dared say she missed that hair. The way it stuck up. But now, It was curly bright blonde locks. His attitude had changed, And now she realised it, The same had happened to Skulduggery.

The door opened, And Valkyrie almost screamed a curse.

"What are you doing out here, All alone?" Fletcher asked.

"I just wanted some air," She said, Turning to glare. "Why do you ask?"

"Same reason."

"Cool." She said and turned away, Fixing her gaze on the giant pile of leaves near a parked car.

"So," Fletcher said. "You hooked up with anyone since I've been gone?"

"Thats a little personal."

"Val," He pleaded. "Grant me some distress. I am your former boyfriend after all."

"Fine." She said. "I haven't. Why is it such a big deal?"

"No reason. I just wondered."

"Okay. Since you put me on the spot, Did you get with anyone?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Fine. One person."

"Cough it up."

"Okay 3."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Anyway, Did Eskrine ask you over here?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "It was something that was unavoidable. He pestered me so much about it."

"Thats him for you."

"I know."

"Well, Uh..." She said. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah."

Her phone rang, And she stepped away to answer it. Further into the car park and the wind blew, Leaves spraying out behind her. "Hey Mum." She said.

xXx

Fletcher looked around, Sensing the oportunity to look for any traps Skulduggery had layed out. He checked behind the plant for hidden cameras. Tapped the walls next to bugs to see if they were real. He didn't know what lengths Skulduggery would go to to prevent him building a relationship with Valkyrie. And what lengths he would go to for his own. He took a sneaky step forward, looking around him when something flashed in the corner of his eye.

His gaze snapped up, And his eyes narrowed. That grafty little-

There was a high pitched scream from the pile of leaves as Ghastly sat up, Wearing a halloween mask. Fletcher screamed and leeped away, But the prank wasn't over yet. Someone in a 3 peiced suit threw a inflatable ball over the top of the car-

-That landed right on Fletchers face.

He cried out in pain, Falling to the floor as Ghastly and Skulduggery roared with laughter, scrambling up and running away into the darkness. The dark haired devil turned, And she gave him a weird look.

"What the heck happened?"

He screamed with anger and annoyance.

"_Oh..Kay_.." She said, Walking back inside.

xXx

Ghastly brushed the leaf from his collar, Turning to Skulduggery as he grinned. "I've not pulled a prank like that in years."

"I always love to ruin a moment." Skulduggery laughed.

"It was funny, But you do realise, If-"

"I know."

"You annoyed Fletcher, Didn't you?" Ravel asked.

"Yeah wh- Hey. How did you know?" Ghastly asked, And Ravel indicated to the blonde haired boy stalking up to them. A bruise slowly forming on his forehead.

Ghastly snorted with laughter and Skulduggery looked away. Trying to regain his composure. "Yes Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked. "Thats a rather big bruise on your forehead there, What have you been up to?"

"I thought we had a deal, Twat."

"What deal?" Asked a voice, And they looked towards the direction of Valkyrie. Who was stood there, Hand on her hip. "What are you two on about?"

"Nothing, I just commented on his bruise."

"Insulted, Really." Fletcher said.

"Think what I go through, Fletch. I'm always getting punched and kicked."

"How you've maintained that pretty face, I don't know." Skulduggery flirted and she blushed.

"Is that a blush?" Ghastly asked. "She's blushing!"

"Don't compliment me then!"

Skulduggery stood. "As you wish, M'Lady." He bowed.

**There is going to be a little meeting between China and Val in the next one. Should be cool. :D **


	89. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 3

**I'm glad you guys like this, :) But the jokes are starting to annoy me. Grr..**

Valkyrie looked at the cottage infront of here. She didn't know why her mind had dragged her here. Especially after last night's drinks. Her mind was still fizzy from it all, But she was able to stand. Her black clothes hugged her, And her coat was tight to show her figure. Skulduggery wasn't with her, Because she knew that he wouldn't _ever_ come to see such a woman again. The years that had passed had reveiled long kept secrets, Well hidden stories. China Sorrows was now a outcast, Slung away from help.

The Sanctuaries were angered, Skulduggery's temper flared at the mention of her name. China was branded a pure criminal when the news of what she had done spread. 3 countries wanted her dead. She was laying down low, Whilst still rebuilding her life. Her works had been taken from her by Eliza Scorn, Her possesions destroyed. China had become even more restricted than ever. She had bordered herself way from the people that were around her. Valkyrie visited rarely, But knew what she was doing was sinful.

Valkyrie knocked on the door, And it opened. And what Valkyrie saw, Was not what she was expecting.

China had dyed her hair dark ginger. Instead of straight locks, It now hung in frizzy curls. There was a fringe, That framed over those impossible to change blue eyes, And the eye liner that lined them reinforced the colour. Her lips were a blood red, And her features refined with freckles. She was wearing a blue blouse with gold buttons, And burgundy jeans. Black heeled boots made her taller and her shoulders were held back, She made Valkyrie feel so small compared to her. So weak and unfashionable.

"Valkyrie, I didn't think you'd ever come to see me."

"I need someone to talk to."

"I see," She said, Leaning against the door frame. "Girl talk?"

"Of course." She said. "And I must say, The new look is different."

"I'm unreconisable, I could walk into the Sanctuary and no one would know me." She smiled. "Well, Apart from your skeleton friend."

"I'm sorry, But him and Fletcher Renn are who I've come to talk about."

China opened the door wider as she smiled, Allowing Valkyrie entrance to her house. "Such gossip must be intresting."

The roof of the living room that she was lead into was painted white, However the wooden frame of the house framed the inside and outside of the ceiling. The walls were stone decorated, And a large back window was framed with wood. There was a fireplace built from marble, With candles lit along the mantle. The carpet was perfectly patterned, Swirls and flowers blooming. The sofa and two chairs were made from bambo and soft wgite cotton cushions. Union jack cushions and a small glass table split the space between the two chairs. A book case took up one corner, And blue velevet large cushioned stool was placed in the centre of the room.

China and Valkyrie took a seat, And the dyed-haired woman was the first to speak. "So, What have these two men been up to, May I ask?"

"Well, To cut a long story short, Fletcher keeps on hitting on me, And Skulduggery is flirting with me,"

"Translation." China said, A amused smile playing on her lips. "I kind of like Skulduggery, Yet I still have feelings for Fletcher."

"Yeah, You hit the nail there..."

"I'm sorry for imbarrasing you," China laughed. "But, From my point of view, Fletcher is a nice boy. But he plays safe all the time. And likes his restrictions. He's annoying, And had picked up on the ego from Skulduggery. I haven't seen that boy lately, But I heard he was training with the best in Australia. But in any case, If you want a safe option, Go with him. But, Fletcher is a nice boy, And always pleases the inoccent, With which you are far from."

"You're speaking the truth, You know that?"

"I do."

"Anyway, Skulduggery."

"Of course." China said. "Skulduggery Pleasant is the complete opposit to Fletcher Renn. He's dangerous, Sexy, And just to top the mix, Mystirious. Skulduggery is a man who practices what he preeches. He was never a good boy. From the moment of his first kiss, Skulduggery Pleasant was on a warrant for more pleasure. And through his teenage years, He got it. I remember the 23rd of July, The day I ran into him. Such a hansome devil. dark curly hair and Onyx coloured eyes. One dimple, And two birth marks on his chin. He was tall then, But not as tall as he is now."

"He lured me in of course, Which is nearly impossible. I don't know why I did it, But there was something about him that interested me. He was eye candy to the nearest girl. He played nice the first time, But the next, He was dirty." China noticed Valkyrie blushing. "Don't look at me like that, Miss Cain! That man knew exactly how to please a woman. Any woman. He still does now, But I suspect he's better. More tricks up his sleeve after becoming a skeleton."

"So, You're saying that Skulduggery is out of my reach?"

"No!" China said. "Good god, No. What I'm saying, Is that you should try them both out. Get into a relationship with either, And with what you said when we sat down, I suspect they are both after you. Both trying to please you as best they can. You should feel proud with two men. Its a way to get pleasure for yourself."

"So...I should get into bed with them?"

"Yes, And I know thats a little bit of a shock. But It's the best I can offer you. The funnest way, Might I say."

"Its a little extreme."

"You'll have to get used to it, Valkyrie."

"But..Don't you agree that its a little extreme?"

"It is," China smiled. "But then again, Its a way to gain something from those two men. And I dare to ask, Who would you rather have as your first?"

"Thats thinking a little to far ahead."

"Oh, Sweetie. You're not a child anymore, And you know it. You're at the grand age of 18, You're old enough now. Take it from someone who is _truly _ugly. I may have a pretty face, But I've never been truly loved. You have, Be thankful."

"Well, I hope to...I don't know. Get to the bottom of what they are doing, Or-"

"Get something out of it."

"Maybe."

"Why do you fear them, Valkyrie?" China asked. "What do you think they'll do?"

"One will brag to the other, And maybe it will cause a argument."

"Ah, But why don't you think backwards. Were they acting competative? At all?"

"Yes. But.."

"Think about it, What do they both have? What do they both have to give? Who _are _they?"

"Are you trying to say...That they are fighting for my hand?"

"For lack of a better sentance, Yes. That is one theory, But the most likely one, Is they are having a immature fight."

"Then what do I do?"

"Go for it, Like I just said. There is no point in avoiding it. Eventually, You'll lose control of yourself and go after them. So why don't you do it now?"

"I'll try."

"Thats the Valkyrie Cain I know. Full of confidence. Now, If you don't mind, You'll have to excuse me. I have a under cover oporation to carry out."

"Like what?" Valkyrie asked asked as she stood.

"I have to go and get a personal possesion from a friend in India, Which will further help me on keeping away from The Sanctuaries."

"Okay, I'll see you again."

"Keep me informed, Miss Cain." She said, And lifted her arm, A symbol pulsing on the surface. She touched it, And flames from the floor coiled around her legs,Wraping themselves around her in a protective blanket. A teleportation spell. Only the best had these. She watched as China's new dark ginger hair floated and her skin reflected the flames lights, And she smiled at Valkyrie. "One more thing, Don't let anyone manipulate you." China said and the flames ingluffed her. Dancing red lights were all that were left as she vanished.

She saw herself out the house, Walking back down the pathway as China's words coiled in her brain. Skulduggery and China? They had a relationship? Is that why he said never to trust her? Was there still something that wasn't being said? Skulduggery had far to many secrets for Valkyrie's brain. And this was another to be added to the great mound that was building up. The cloth was slowly being lifted, And there was more to her best friend than she had ever seen.

She rounded the corner, Out of the field and around the bush, But she stopped dead at the sight of the car.

And the man stood next to it, Looking straight into her eyes.

"Here I am, On a mission to arrest the woman who helped with the murder of my family, And just as I shut the car door, Valkyrie Cain appears around the corner from her house. The exact road to be precise."

Valkyrie took a weary step back as he took a step forward, Not liking the dangerous growl in his voice.

"You answer me now, What were you doing, With her?"

**Um...Yeah. A little bit of a serious chapter, Huh?**


	90. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 4

**WHY DON'T IT SEEM FUNNY?**

**And really? You like it serious?**

**"**It was personal, Skulduggery. A girl thing. I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Alright?"

"I'm not that stupid." He said. "There was a real reason behind it."

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to!" She burst. "Its personal, Don't you understand that?"

"You were with the woman that killed all that I cared for." He said. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Skulduggery-"

"Don't bother. I don't want to listen to it. All you're going to do is lie and pretend it was a mistake. You probably have long chats when Tanith 'Beats you up'."

"Stop being like this, Skul-"

"Talk to me when you've decided to be reasonable." He snapped, Turned and almost ripping the car door off with the force that he opened it with. He sat in and started the car, Speeding off. He wound down the window, His foot stomped on the throttle down the motorway. The wind did its best to remove the tension from Skulduggery and the car, But to no reward. He could still feel a horrible wrench in his stomach. A ache in his head. He let his composure go, Slumping in his seat. His shoulders dropped, His head relaxed and one arm rested on the open window.

He focused his mind on the open road, Knowing that if he let it wonder, before he knew it he would be back on his knees infront of Valkyrie. The motorway infront of him provided new oportunities, Let him roam. The Speedo on the dash board was reading 70mph. This car could do more than that. Far more than that. He changed gears roughly, Pulling on the old girl's ropes. The engine growled and the axles almost purred with the new action. The tires spun faster, The chrome glistened with the shapes of other cars reflecting on it.

He could hear the 6 pistons driving in and out of the engine like a heart beat, Faster and faster. People in other cars looked at the speeding Bentley and grinned at his relaxed pose and unlimated speed. A Lamborgini passed, Trying to gain on him. But he wasn't having it. He forced the car off the clock, Sending her speeding over 140 mph down the motorway with nothing to stop her.

He continued to cruise at this speed, Not caring where it took him.

xXx

Tears escaped Valkyrie's eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her hands fumbled clumsily with her door keys as she tried to get in. Finally, She managed to get it into the lock, And she forcing it open. Knowing it was the best escape. She stumbled in, And gently pulled off the coat from her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen, Opening the cupboads for some food. The last cupboard, However, Held something that her mind registered as what she needed.

Alcohol.

She picked up the bottle, Peering at it for a moment. But decided against the decision making. She pulled the cork out, And swung her head back, Taking a mouthful. Her senses tingled and her mind was released from some ropes. Her giggle that escaped her mouth even surprised her, But it was enough for one more drink. She wasn't doing this because she was stupid, She was doing it because a girl needs to let herself loose every once in a while. Maybe that was the solution to her problem. To let...Herself...Loose.

On them.

Maybe she had to play a little dirty in this game. Maybe she should show them what she could do. How much she could make a fool of them. How much she could drag the great Skeleton Detective. How easily she could floor the last Teleporter. Maybe it was drink talk, Maybe her mind was out of line. But then again, They were having their fun? She knew about Skulduggery's prank. Fletcher's glares. She wasn't as stupid as they took her for.

She took another swing out the bottle and grinned.

xXx

Ravel and Ghastly looked at each other after knocking the door to Skulduggery's house, Recieving no answer. Ghastly sighed, Then booted the door, But it still didn't budge.

"There is no point in doing that!" Skulduggery called. "That door is protected. So go away! I'm not in the mood!"

Ravel rolled his eyes, Knowing what was called for. He walked to the window and raised his fist, Aiming for the middle. With a cushion of air, The window met his fist. The glass cracked, Unable to withstand the force of the impact. The glass sprayed, Shattering out across the inside of the room. Ravel jumped in, Stalking towards the skeleton in the arm chair, Perfectly composed. His friend not far behind.

"You could have used the door, You know." He stated and Ravel blew his gasket.

"_Used the door? Used the freekin' door? _Why don't you get off your lazy ass and open it?"

"I told you." He said, Calmy but with a edge to his voice. "I don't want to speek to anyone right now."

"Whats going on then?" Ghastly asked, Taking a seat. "Its not like you to act like this."

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me what you came here for."

"Hang on, We want a fair trade here. We'll tell you, If you tell us. Deal?"

He sighed. "Fine."

xXx

Fletcher Renn wandered out B'n'Q with the Helium gas bottles. Loading them into a van he hired from the Sanctuary. There were four, Enough to do the little 'Experement he was planning on. Enough to make Skulduggery look a fool for what he did to him. Revenge always came sweet in his point of view.

Pleasant always payed for his crimes.

xXx

"So," Ghastly said. "We want you and Valkyrie-" He winked. "To go on a high risk case. A goverment secret base on the Isle of Wight has been known to high members of Parliment to be experementing on human genetics. We've descovered about this, And 10 teenagers have been injected with a lethal sirum which contain nothing ever heard of. The base is in Bembridge, Underneath a closed down fort that was one of the many defences that the island held."

"These teenagers where found to be missing, Regular people. All had been at a party on their time of disapearance. We've got a file on us about their profiles. We want you to break them out, Regardless of their conditions, And bring them here. We need to find what these people have been doing. If whatever they have done to them has caused them to escape, Then find them before the goverment do."

"Alright." Skulduggery nodded. "Can I have the file?"

"Hang fire." Ravel said. "We made a deal."

Skulduggery sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He got up nervously, Trying to shake off the discomfort. He looked at the brass handled sword with the diamond blade on the wall, Picking up the polish on the mantle peice and unhooking the blade from the wall. Deciding he would polish it up a little. He sat down, Wiping some polish on the rag and rubbing it into the brass. "I had a argument." He stated.

"I love the way you keep us informed with details, You know."

"I had a argument with Valkyrie."

"Uh oh." Ghastly said.

"Why?" Ravel asked.

"Its complicated."

"Skulduggery-"

"Fine." He said. Sitting up. "You know you told me the where-abouts of Sorrows? Well, I was going to arrest her, And Valkyrie walked straight out her house."

"So.." Ghastly said slowly. "She knew where she was, The whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"How should I know?" He grumbled. "Maybe she lost some trust in me."

"Skulduggery. Thats wrong. She wouldn't."

"Then why didn't she say anything?"

"She thinks ahead. She was thinking of this, Right now. She was thinking of you finding out and going mental. You're getting worked up now."

His head lolled back. "Maybe. But the fact remains. I...I can't believe she-"

"Its her choice. Not yours. You can't control her." Ravel said. "No matter how much you care."

"I still feel paranoid. I China Sorrows does nothing for free. She doesn't help without gaining anything. So the personal issues are on a high right now."

**Hehehehehe...Fletcher's playing the game nasty. He really is...**

**And SkulduggeryFan, Thankyou for the nickname. WonderWoman Writer. XD It deserved a mention.**


	91. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 5

**Introductions, Indroductions...**

Spiked, styled, brown hair with a fringe that covered dark blue eye. Full soft pink lips. A smile that was never shown. Her shoulders were pure muscle, Strength coiling through her body. Sun brushed skin, Two freckles near her left eye. A cute little nose to go with her inoccent face. She wore a sleveless black top with tight black trousers. Black converses specificly chosen for the occasion. She was nice, But rarely really. She had a cold gaze that shook the person who looked at her. Thats why she found it hard to get along with people.

Her back arched as she stretched. The tattoo in plain view. It was four lines in a cross shape, With spiked arches in the spaces. There were daggers in each of the four points, Marking her out as one of them. It was black ink and scared her, Marking her past. She reached for the weights and layed down, Doing the regular training she had to do. Feeling the gaze of the guard at the door as he watched her work.

xXx

The boy bared his fangs, A Tiger's trait. His body stooped with exaustion. His chest heaved. His muscles ached. Lactic acid was pumping through him. His ear length dark ginger hair, Hinted with dark brown, Was sweat ridden. His green eyes were plain. He had the same tattoo, Carved into his right wrist. He was shirtless, His legs covered with loose black trackies. His feet were bare. He looked at the next man infront of him, Waiting to be taken down with no mercy.

He growled from the back of his throat, Puring as claw sprouted from his finger nails. Ginger and black fur coated his skin. His face warped, Forming the face of a Tiger. His nose was black, His eyes were wild. His tail curled, His legs moved, Creating a stalk as his bones cracked into their place. He roared, Bounding forward and taking down his opponent. Fresh blood painted the floor.

xXx

She smiled as the man stabbed himself. Screaming in pain. But she soon silenced it. Her eyes were glowing like diamonds, Even though they were brown. Her long blonde hair was tied away in a gypsy headband. Blood from fallen men painted her face and gave a coloured tint to her dark clothes. In the centre of her collar bone, Rested that tattoo. She turned, Noticing the other men walk towards her with guns.

"Its funny," She said in her sweet voice. "How you think you can escape someone like me."

Her eyes flashed brightly, Maintaining their shine as their arms moved without their own command, And they shot the other in the head. Falling to the floor.

"Pointless."

xXx

The three of them. All boys. Triplets. Black hair that was sprayed over pale, White skin. Their lips were blue. A tattoo on a neck. Another on a shoulder. The third, On the back of his hand. They were naked apart from their underwear and strapped to medical tables. A thousand needles in each boy. Glistening white liquid pumped into their blood. Their bones. Pain was shaking them, Forcing screams out of their raw throats. The bruises from previous tests going as the doctor watched. He smiled, Reasuring them that the experements were fine.

He picked up a knife, Nodding to the two guards who were waiting. They picked up their own and stood over a boy. Whilst the doctor, Stood over the centre boy.

"This won't hurt." He said into the boys begging eyes, Then nodded to the men. "On three."

"One. Two. Three!"

The daggers plunged down through the air, And peirced the heart, The boys back's arched, And the daggers turned to dust. The wound glistened, Then began whinding back together. The skin forming new skin and the pipes of nerves and arteries joined.

"They're ready." The doctor nodded.

xXx

Curled up in a corner. Her small hands clutching her feet. Her jumper covered her hands. Her black trousers almost covered her toes. Her bob cut red hair was covering her face. Her mind flashed into different places. She saw things. Her visions were rapid. She was a growling tiger. A murdering mind controller. A boy trapped to a table. Countless powers. Lives. Birds. Wings. Freedom. Freedom. Her wide eyed gaze fixing on everything in the room. Her mind was warning her. She wasn't usually like this.

"Dolly! Yelled a boy's voice. "Dolly come on! We have to train!"

She lashed, Sending the boy to the floor and landing ontop of him. Her hands around his throat. Her eyes burning and the tattoo over her left eye forced the skin to grow tight. Pain shooting through her. Punishing her for her actions. She curled back. Her own restraints pulling her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Archer. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Shh.." Said the boy. "Dolly, I promise. Its fine now."

White wings sprouted from the boy's back, Curling around the girl and giving her warmth. She snuggled into him, Him holding her to his chest. His dark hair sprayed across his face and his purple eyes glowed. He was tall, 6 foot 3. A comforter. He nestled his face into the girls hair, Forming the only comfort they had. Her hands clutching him for protection. His tattoo, On his chest. Just above his heart. Black shirt and black skinny jeans. Purple converses splattered with mud.

There was a boom of footsteps, And a guard grinned. "Come on, Lab Rats. You've got training."

The girl, Hissed. A snake's fork tongue coiling in her mouth.

xXx

Her head rolled back. Her hands chained down. Her multi coloured locks sprayed out around her head. The four poster bed was decorated and the man gaining pleasure barely took notice of the furniture begining to float. The contents of the draws spilled out in mid-air. The lamps spun in circles, The rugs lifted. The firniture was spinning. And so was her mind. Her mind found what it was looking for, The man's hands had almost reached their destination when the blade pressed against his neck.

"Get up." She hissed.

The man stood, Shaking. His eyes darting about the room at the things floating.

"The key."

He took it from his pocket and unlocked the chains. Shaking as he did so.

She smiled at him, The blade flying into her grip and she sliced his neck with it. He fell to the floor, But she didn't bother looking back.

xXx

She was abnormally composed for such a person. Her frizzy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, And her face was a beautiful complexion with a natuaral red blush. She sat with her legs crossed, Her back straight. Her hands placed one over the other on her lap. She looked at the man infront of her, As he continued to talk about her past experiences. This was mental training. And she had scored the highest out of the group.

"Well, Well, Well." A man said from the shadows. "You're a very good member for Vengance, Husky."

"Thankyou Sir." She smiled, Licking her lips as her blue eyes glowed.


	92. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 6

**I'd just like to say that Derek's blog post was amazing. No other author would talk about something like that so delecately. He's such a inspiration, And I hope that man is put to justice for his crimes. **

Valkyrie walked into the Sanctuary. The hall's stilled at her footsteps. People walked around her, Sensing her dark aura. Sensing the darkness that was oozing out of her. Her black clothes were still tightly clinging to her, But were riped. Blood was splattered up her right side. There was a fresh claw mark over her eye. Her hands were clenched,The skin on the edge of her knuckles raw and bleeding. Her eyebrows drawn in a 'V' shapped line. The workers in the Sanctuary eyed her wearily, And when she passed the Goal, The prisoners silenced.

She kicked open the doors to the large meeting room, The talk that was going on silenced. The room stilled.

"So." She growled. "Got another case for me, Eskrine?"

Eskrine Ravel's hands clenched on the seats arm rests.

xXx

Sin licked his lips, The taste of blood and raw fighting still on his tongue. He liked things this way, Maybe this was how he was suppost to live. Danger. Blood. And a whole lot of killing. Then again, This what what he was trained for. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, Turning back to their ring leader. Her spiked up hair left untouched from getting into a fight with that girl. "So then Willow," He asked. "What do we do?"

Willow's dark, Angry and terrifying gaze locked onto him before moving to the floor. "We watch our backs. That girl had powers of her own. We don't know what she could do."

"If she's anything like us, Then she would be able to do anything." The girl with blonde hair said, Re adjusting her gypsy headband.

"Tulip," Came the dark haired boy's voice. His purple eyes fixing onto her. "She's nothing like us. If she had all the powers that we do, She'd be able to kill us. But she hasn't. She's nothing like us."

"Shut up Archer." She hissed back. "It was a idea. Not a certain fact."

"Dolly!" The girl with the multi coloured hair yelled. "Where are you going?"

Dolly turned, Her bob haircut spraying her hair across her face. "I tracked that girl! Come on Hazel!"

Dolly broke into a sprint, And they followed. But Willow stayed where she was. Her eyes fixed.

"You're not going?" Husky asked. Her frizzy hair falling over one eye.

"Its not that." Willow said. "Its the fact that we're walking straight into a trap."

Willow ran, Wings sprouting from her back. Black feathers with blue tips. They we're gigantic, 3 metres in length. The skin that they had torn through already adjusting and heeling. She kept her comrades in sight, Feeling the feathers crawl out of this skin on her face, Forming smaller wing-like shapes next to her eyes and in her hair. Her shoulders were lined with more feathers. Her boots were landing against the grass with a gallop, And she jumped. Her wings catching the wind and beating.

Her friends looked up, Knowing they should be doing this. This was part of their training. Sin growled, His bones cracking and his body changing to form the shape of a tiger. Tulip's rhythm of running changed, Her body became sleeker, More refigned as she changed into a black Stalion. Her hooves beat the ground. Archer joined Willow in the sky's, But he knew he would never be able to match her speed and agility. Dolly twisted into a twirl as she ran, The wind catching her body as she became thousands of little butterflies. Fluttering with razor sharp wings. Husky barked, Becoming the animal she was named after. Her soft fur was stroked by the wind. Her legs were mre powerful than the regular husky.

Willow's blue eyes glowed, Seeing Dolly's destination. It was a secret organisation.

The Sanctuary.

xXx

"What happened, Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked.

"I was attacked by seven teenagers with powers. And it hurt. I had a proper ass kicking."

"Seven? I thought there were ten." Ravel muttered. "How old did they look?"

"It ranged from 15 to my age." She said. "And what do you mean there were ten?"

"We had a case come in. There have been some experementation on human genetics on the Isle of Wight. Ten of them all went missing at the same time. They had never met each other, They were at a popular friends party. But, They went missing and well, You know. But if they have let them loose here in Ireland, That changes things a little bit. I had origanally asked Skulduggery if he would go on a raid with you, But if they are here, They've compromised us when we had out backs turned."

Ghastly nodded. "Thats true. We've got to have the Sanctuary on red alert."

"Hang on!" Valkyrie said. "There is a detail you've missed.

"What?"

"They're not exactly human."

xXx

Fletcher looked around the room, Giving his master peice a well deserved nod. Gas bottles had been placed around the living room in Skulduggery's house. Fletcher had purposly waited till he had gone to place them. One flick of the button, And they'd release. It didn't matter if Skulduggery didn't breath, The helium would still react with him anyway. This was the best form of revenge, Humiliation. He didn't care if Skulduggery found him out, This plan couldn't be topped.

He ran to his van, Taking the radio device and T.V set with him.

xXx

"It wasn't magic. It wasn't anything like that. Magic hadn't been pumped into them at all. This is scientific. There was this boy and he turned into a tiger, I could hear his bones cracking! They just came at me and I tried to fight them off, But one of them...Got into my head. She was screaming. It happened so damn fast."

"We're not going up against anything we've been against before." Madam Mist declared. "This teenagers are dangerous. Make that red alert, Tipstaff."

"There was this one girl, She had spiked hair. She kicked me to the floor. She had such a angry gaze. I think she was their leader."

"How old was she?"

"My age."

There was a rumble through the Sanctuary that cut off everyones words. Silence rippled through them, Freezing everyone on the spot. Ghastly and Ravel slowly stood, Eyes fixed above them. The silence was terrifying. Valkyrie's hands clenched. They were here. She could sense them. Them and their madness. Those claws. Those eyes. That little girl's screams. That blonde girl's headband. Those images were filling her head. Their marks left on her brain.

The ceiling exploded, And two figures fell through. The floor dented at the force. Valkyrie turned to see the girl with the spiked hair, The sailor outfit she wore and the heels that had beaten into her stomach. The socks pulled over her knees and the skirt short. Her blue eyed gaze, Fixed on the Skeleton she had beneath her. Her hands held him down. He was a bird trapped in her cage. And Valkyrie had to set him free.

She roared, Her body slammed into the girl and they spun through the air. Valkyrie's boot sent the girl into the far wall with so much force it broke. She landed on the floor and got up. Brushing herself down. She wasn't going to be beaten this time. She had been kicked in the stomach before. She wasn't going to take it anymore. This girl was going to get _her _ass kicked this time. And Valkyrie was the one who was going to kick her down.

The girl came out from the wrechage, Hauling herself up. She cocked her hips at a angle, Her blue eyes fixed. "You spoiled my fun." She said without smiling. She never smiled. "Your skeleton friend there is someone different."

"Don't talk about people you don't know that way." Valkyrie snapped back.

"Far to easily angered, Aren't you? You let your jealously riddle your actions. Its almost funny."

"I'm not jealous of anything. I don't get jealous."

"I'm not going to waste my time with you." Willow said, Moving around her. But Valkyrie pushed her back.

"Sorry, But no one kicks me to the ground and gets away with it."

"How amusing." Willow said and punched, Her fist was blocked with Valkyrie's arm whilst the other went for her stomach. Willow twisted, Kicking Valkyrie in the face and sending her flipping backwards. But she was ready, Her hands burned with flames and she threw them at Willow, Who easily deflected them. The air warped, And exploded in a shockwave, Valkyrie's back going through the window behind her. The glass shattered out. Willow walked towards her, And the glass shards moved.

Willows eyes went wide, Her body bent over the blades of glass sticking into her stomach. She growled, Three pairs of sharp fangs revealing themselves. "_Willow_!" Yelled a voice and a boy with massive white wings came through the ceiling. His purple eyes wide with terror. His dark hair blew in the wind his wings created. "Willow!" He yelled, Skidding to a stop next to her. He tried to help her up, But she didn't move to his comands. Her head was down, Her side fringe brushing her face. Her eyes were rock solid.

"Its okay." She grumbled. "God. Immortality isn't as nice as it sounds-Ow."

"Can you stand up?"

"No."

"Sin!" Archer yelled. "Get your ass down here now!"

The same tiger that had attacked Valkyrie landed on the floor, Then morphed into a boy with ginger hair. He wrapped his arms around Willow, Then with Archer's help, He manuvered her into a sitting possition on the floor. Skulduggery walked forward, Taking a leaf from his pocket and offering it. But Archer shook his head. "We've tried. It doesn't work. She's going to suffer from you little friend over there."

"Don't blame her." Willow panted. "She acted out of instinct. Call it payback if you must. Why are you over reacting? You can't kill something thats immortal."

Valkyrie walked forward. Suddenly scared. The skin around Willow's stomach was drying and breaking. Red hot glittering white liquid oozing out of the wound. Willow's hands clenched and her head went back in pain, Her jaw bared. Valkyrie could tell she was ready to scream. But she was keeping it in. She wasn't showing any signs of weekness. She must really infuriate the torturers. Her neck rolled and her eyes locked onto Valkyrie's. The glittering substance grew, Twirling around the skin and forming new pieces.

Her veins that had been broken were growing back together with the liquid aiding it. Her intestines squelching as they were pulled back together again. Willow was panting with pain, Her jaw not loosing its possition. Nye came through the door, In It's hand, Was a long injection needle. It stomped to Willow's side and she glared angrily at it. "You keep away from me." She growled. "I'm suffering enough as it is."

"Don't worry, Miss Willow. This is something to put you to sleep for a little while."

The needle stabbed into her side and her hand slammed into the floor, The polished wood cracked and shattered. She hissed through her teeth, Feeling the pain throbbing. But soon, Her vision was clouding, And her back was falling. But not before someone cought her in their arms, And held her close.


	93. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 7

**Fuckin' hell. WHY HAS THIS STORY BECOME SO SERIOUS? IS IT TROLLING ME? AGAIN?**

**I don't know. This story is starting to bug me now. GUYS! TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!**

Husky, Sin, Tulip, Dolly, Archer and Hazel were sat next to Willows bed. Sin watched her sleep, Knowing if he dared to hold her hand she was wake up and slap him across the face. Pushing him away one more time. A rarely got moments like this. Where he got to watch and see how she acted when she wasn't the cold, Annoyed self that she was usually. It was a crime that she rarely smiled to be honest, He would love to see it some day. Maybe not now, But somewhen.

"Will she be okay?" Dolly asked. Her small hands clutching the sleeve of Archer's jacket. "Do you think she'll wake up?"

"Course she will," Archer said, Patting her head gently. "Willow's always okay."

"We wish." Sin said. "She was never the same after the day we were taken. She used to smile so much."

"Maybe she's just waiting for the person who can make her smile." Dolly said. "She's talked to me about stuff sometimes, About her past. She's never been truly cared for or loved."

xXx

Fletcher sneeked into the Sanctuary, Getting Ghastly and Ravel in the small office area. He had told them about his prank, But it didn't make much difference that Valkyrie had gone. It would only make it more funny. The elders tried to stop themselves from laughing, Knowing that Skulduggery had taken Valkyrie back to his place because they needed to have a very serious talk. That only made it more funny. Fletcher placed the radio on the desk and the T.V screen next to it.

The three of them sat there and waited. The moment was coming.

xXx

Skulduggery opened the door to his house, Letting Valkyrie in before himself and taking her coat. He hung it up and followed her into the living room, Both of them slouching in the seats. There was a awkward silence hanging in the air as Skulduggery shifted slightly. He looked at Valkyrie, Both of them staring at eachother before Skulduggery spoke. Breaking the silence. "Uh..I wanted to speak to about my emotional blunder."

She arched a eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for it."

"Right." She nodded. "Anything else you want to say sorry for?" She asked, Coughing when she heard her voice change slightly.

"What does that mean?" He asked, His voice had grown noticably higher from its usual low state.

"You slept with China." She said in a Helium inflicted voice. As high as the cloads. "I can't believe you did that."

There was a moment of silence, Before Skulduggery flung his head back and roared with laughter. But his laugh was weird, Like it was inflicted by the helium too. He stopped laughing, And spoke himself.

"Your voice! Its so damn funny!" He said, And Valkyrie roared with laughter herself. Doubling over and falling off the chair. She was on the floor, Skulduggery telling her that she was unbelievably imature. His Irish accent was still audable, But he sounded like a Irish chipmunk. She gripped the seat, Laughing so much her stomach hurt.

"Valkyrie." He said, His voice squeeking. "This is not funny. At all. Be serious."

"You're a skeleton," She managed, Her voice still high. "And you sound like you're on drugs!"

"I am on drugs, I've been on drugs for a awful long time. My favourite drug is bloody heroine!"

She was laughing silently now.

"Shut up!"

xXx

Fletcher Renn had wired the radio up to the speeker system, So it was blasting around the Sanctuary. Ravel and Ghastly were on their knees, Laughing so much they couldn't breath at all. This was ment to be serious and personal, But the whole thing was so hilarious it was unbelievable. Both elder's knew that they had a major advantage over Skulduggery's teasing now.

"This is the best prank ever!" Ravel giggled.

"You know," Came Skulduggery's high pitched voice over the radio. "I think this is Fletcher Renn's fault. That damn teleporter I'm going to kick his ass!"

Fletcher held his hands up and Ghastly and Ravel cheered.

xXx

Sin and Archer were still giggling. Dolly, Husky and Tulip were still laughing. Hazel's shoulders were shaking. This reminded them of the party they had been taken from, Poeple getting high on Helium. That poor skeleton, He was really getting it in the neck, Wasn't he? But he had sworn a oath of kicking this teleporter to merry hell. It was a pity Willow wasn't awake, Maybe she would have laughed for the first time in what it seemed like years.

"Valkyrie! Can we get back to the real subject on hand?" Skulduggery's voiced ringed and the teenagers collapsed with laughter again. But stopped when they heard a giggle from the bed.

"Oh bollocks," Willow said. "Thats the funiest thing I've heard in ages."

"No! Not until our voices are normal!" Valkyrie squeeled back.

A grin forced itself out on Willow's lips as her shoulders shook with laughter. Was this really all it took? To make Willow smile? Sin looked at her, His grin matching hers as their eyes met. Archer got up, Noticing that his mate was flirting and he punched Willow lightly on the shoulder. She wasn't able to keep a straight face. "Where has the composure gone, Will's?" Archer asked. Laughing as she covered her face up with her hands.

She giggled some more. "Hell knows!"

**Nawh! Sweet moments for random characters I made up. Yay!**


	94. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 8

**Hang on. 8th chapter? Bloomin' Henry. I thought that I would've had more romance by now. Ah well, Next chapter it is, Then!**

**Also, Thankyou so much for the, You know, Suggestions on how I can improve and that. I've had to go over the chapters I've written - Thats two more, By the way, So i'm starting chapter 11, Writing that now, and i won't upload anymore because I don't want you to get so many chapters piled ontop of you like no tomorrow - And I've changed massive amounts. I've added bits in and deleted bits. And prayed to god that the end result is a good one.**

**And its really starting to bug me how i'm putting capital letters next to commas. GAH! I'M TRYING TO STOP IT NOW!**

_**The Princess and Her Knight **_**and **_**Eternal Bond **_**are two stories written by a friend of mine, **_**AnimeCookie93. **_**They're **_**Vampire Knight **_**stories, for those who love the Zeki ship. So please go and check them out and support her. Pwease?**

**Also, I know Skulduggery doesn't breath. But he's got high on helium ANYWAY.**

**xXx**

Fletcher Renn stood infront of Skulduggery Pleasant. Skulduggery's house was unaturally messy. Table's turned over and books on the floor. Curtains ripped and newspapers falling apart in broken lamp shades. Fletcher's gaze, Which was more of a glare than a gentle look was fixed opon Skulduggery. Who stood there with his hands clenched. They had tried to talk things over, but both had ended up throwing punches. Skulduggery had been thrown through tables and Fletcher had been kicked into book cases.

"Maybe," Fletcher said, wiping the blood from his burst lip. "We've come to a little justice now that you've beaten me up."

"_Justice_?" Skulduggery asked. "Sorry, but do correct me if I am wrong, but _you_ were the one who started this fight. _You_ threw the first punch. Not me. So, using this evedence, I don't see how your verdict is entirely truthful."

"You did the most damage, Skulduggery. You pulled my hair out when you threw me into that table."

"That hair should have been gone a _long _time ago."

"I rather like it actually."

"Valkyrie never did think your hair was quite attractive. She always thought the way you took so long was evidence you were going to become a homosexual."

"I'll bet she never thought that. I bet you're just making it up to make yourself look better. I mean, who else goes out and buys _that _many hats?"

"I rather like my hats." Skulduggery said. "Hats are cool."

"And my hair isn't?"

"No, because it looks like you got hold of a Hedgehog and stuck it to the top of your head."

"Ah, you've quoted that from Valkyrie, haven't you?"

"Of course." Skulduggery said, he waved a hand, And the air manipulated the the furniture, So that everything rearanged itself. Even the tiniest of details were fixed by Skulduggery's magic. The stitching on the broken chairs and sofas. He knew he would have to replace them, But he would do that eventually. The glass floated up into the air, caught by the currents and floating into a pile on the floor. Other broken things joined it, piling up. Fletcher was expecting more of a answer from Skulduggery, but the skeleton was occupied.

"So, I'm going to have to watch my back from now on?" Fletcher asked.

"You are. And don't expect me to go soft on you because Valkyrie's around. I've never let things like love get in the way of a mission, Renn. You should know that, Shouldn't you?"

"Have you told her?" Fletcher asked. "Or did _she_?"

"She has been told something along those lines. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering whether she'll trust you afterwards."

"But thats an etirely different matter." Skulduggery said, Reaching to pick up his coat. "Valkyrie Cain has always accepted my secrets. And she knows some of the worst."

"Some?"

"I'd say a half."

"Ah, So she doesn't know how much of a dirty, cheating, lying bastard you are?"

"She will. But whether she accepts it is etirely up to her, isn't it?" He asked, Swinging his hat onto his head. "Now, If you excuse me, i've got a crazy doctor to see to and a revenge plot to concider."

Fletcher watched Skulduggery waltz out of the house, that unerving grace of his body proving himself as a authority figure. Skulduggery Pleasant had played the card right, acting as if he had no care for Fletcher's rablings about his past. Or what the boy had seen of him. To Skulduggery, Fletcher was just a child who was getting in the way. To Skulduggery, Fletcher was just another toy to throw out the house. Maybe it was the skeleton's turn to learn the consquences of his actions.

xXx

Skulduggery rubbed the back of his neck as he allowed the recently captured teenagers entrace to Nye's workshop. Well, he wouldn't say captured. These teenagers were here at their own will. He had checked them for bugs and recording devices, but he hadn't found any. Nye had requested it do a body scan on the teenagers due to Willow's heeling powers. The scientists where the teenagers had come from obviously knew what he was doing.

All seven of them stood at the wall of the large room, Valkyrie keeping next to her partner in crime. Ghastly, Ravel and Mist there for the teenagers protection against the war criminal. Nye was on it's knees, fixing the few last wires into the X-Ray system he had built up. Four pillars, large and wires exposed through the glass. There were cameras in the corner of the room, fixed on the centre point of the square that had been put up. There was a large screen on the far wall, ready to analyze the person who stood there.

Nye stood and looked at the teenagers infront of him. "I thought I only asked for Willow."

"Sorry, Mate." Archer said. His arms folded. "We don't trust you with her. We've got mind reading tricks up our sleeves aswell, you know. We know what you've done."

Nye smiled a ugly smile. "Then you know what I could do to her."

Archer growled, Making a move forward with his hands clenched, But Willow pushed him back.

"There is no point in getting emotional, Archer. Just stay were you are. He couldn't do any worse than what we've all suffered." She snapped then walked forward. Towards the machine. "There's no point in explaining, I was reading your mind as you were working. It does more than a regular X-ray machine. It looks into the persons biology and body structure, Right?"

Nye smirked. "It does."

"Takes a couple of pictures on camera 3 of their DNA, right?"

"You're good, aren't you?"

"I was trained for this kind of thing." She said.

"Well, If you don't mind, I've got a job to continue with. Please step inside."

One eyebrow arched and she looked behind her, straight at Sin. "No point in making threats in your head, Sin." She said, Then turned and walked into the Square. Her hands in her pockets. Her eyes, followed Nye as it stepped over wires to reach the computer, switching every thing on and flicking buttons. It's hand moved a large lever, the green light that switched on made Willow transparent. And they saw something incredible.

Her bones were structured in a way to defend the owner. Her rib cage abnormally large, her spine made of reinforced plates. There was a funny mechanism at the joint to the hip and neck, Which probably allowed her to move in a inhuman way. She had two sets of collar bones, A rounded protection bone over her shoulders. Her arms were similar to a human's structure, but they were easily dislocatable. Allowing her the freedom and pain-ease to morph her body into something else.

But even though these bones were almost flimsy, the flexability added to strength. Her hands had reinforced plates over the Carpus bones; Basicly, the back of her hands. Her knuckles were slightly larger and more protected than usual, and her hands clenched. Showing them that the protection sprang into action. Nye told them that from his viewpoint, All these protection areas, And the mobility enhanced bones provided abnormal movements. He even speculated that she would never suffer a dislocated bone of smashed nuckles.

Her hips were protected by yet more bones at the side, The joints that conected them to her legs worked like pistons. But were moulded differently. Her muscles drove them down, Whilst they still moved around like ball joints. The piston like motion was there to drive more power, Conected to muscles. The bones in her legs were thin and light, To reduce weight and increase stamina and agility. Her knees were pulled together in the humanistic way, But they were protected in such a way that a disease such as arthritis would not have any affect on the bone or muscle.

The bones in her feet had a lot of relivance to a Cheetah, The bones bent and shaped in a way to add more of a spring to her step. With this feature and the legs, There was no doubt she would easily reach 70 MPH without training. Nye could only make a guess of her speed when her intense training was included. Most likely, She would be able to notch up around 50 miles more to the hour. But it wasn't just speed this was added for, she could jump, flip and land on something 50 feet up. She could climb a building with ease.

Nye was looking up at the large screen, A sudden bleeping alerting him of something. He clicked a botton, and a small magnified picture grew and showed him the structure of the actual bone.

"That _is impressive_." Nye stated. "Crystalised carbon." It looked at the elders. "Diamond re-inforced bones. It would be imposible to break one of them. This scientist, Who ever he was, Must have been experimenting for a _long _time. He has actually designed your cell structure so that its constantly changing. Have you ever woken up with different features? Say, you're hair colour? Maybe a face full of freckles? Eye colour?"

Willow nodded. "My hair grew to waist length over night, and about a month later, It all fell out."

"You're going to get that for the rest of your life." Nye turned to Ravel. "This isn't something I've ever come across. This is completely new. Willow and her friends here, are for a lack of a better word, _Alien _compared to us."

"With all that we've discovered so far, do they pose a threat?" Mist asked.

"They're immortal. The liquid that released itself from her body-" It held up a test tube, where some of the chemical substance was contained. "Is reprogenative material. A painful acid, but a chemical which could regenerate a entire body. Say, we give a drop to Mr Pleasant here," Nye nodded, Indicating to Skulduggery. "We could regenerate him completely. But obviously, this stubstance could probably have a nasty side effect."

"Wait." Ghastly said. "What your saying is, is we could let Skulduggery have some of that, and his entire...Flesh lets say would...Grow back?"

"Exactly. Is something of a mirical cure. But it must be fully tested. I can't give something that would possibly kill him, of course."

"Correction." Willow said. "That liquid is called Radioactive Cyanitium. RAC. I don't know the contense, But of course, The name says something. I've seen tests being run on a skeleton. It brought it back to life, with no side effects. We ran tests for the next three weeks. The skeleton was a previous member of Vengance who hadn't survived the process. His body burned from the inside out. He lives here, in Ireland. But I can't tell you his name for security reasons. But we ran tests on other skeletons, far from members of Vengance. Then on poeple with Cancer. All were cured and brought back to life. If you did give it to your friend, he would suffer."

"Why?" Nye asked.

"I was screaming inside my head with pain at my _stomach _being heeled. _His entire body _needs heeling. He would have to be restrained. And the greater the wound, the longer the time it takes. He'll be in agony."

Valkyrie swallowed. She knew she wouldn't be able to see that happen. Skulduggery's relevance and importance to her had grown in great percentages lately, and she didn't know how she would be able to see him like what Willow had described. She glanced at him, his posture was the same as ever, But she could tell his emotions were rageing. His skull, was tilted at a angle which revealed what he was feeling.

He had it in his head that he should jump to the oportunity, but something was holding him back.

"Would you do it, Skulduggery?" Ravel asked and Skulduggery sighed. His shoulders rolled, A obvious sign that this was a personal discusion and it wasn't something he was ready to discuss.

"Its not something I can say on the spot." He finally decided with saying.

"I thought you wanted your body back." Valkyrie said.

"Depends."

"On what?"

He looked at her in the eye. "I would be completely different. Its not a facade, Where I can easily revert to a skeleton. Its perminent. If all the people around you knew you as a skeleton, what would you say in this situation?"

"I would probably say yes."

"If you said yes, And went to visit a friend because of it, And they didn't like your decision, would you still feel like you deserved it? You would feel horrible, wouldn't you? You would know you did something selfishly and blame yourself, right? Say you had someone that you really liked, and you knew they wouldn't like you because of what you looked like, and you had that done. Then you went to visit said person, And they rejected you. Saying that they liked you the way you were. How would you feel then?"

She froze. It was almost like he was admiting to his own words. "Terrible."

"Exactly. And you would curse yourself for the rest of your life because you had acted in such a way. After that, you begin to get depressed and selfless. You begin to not care for yourself. You become someone different. And thats what leads to most killings and criminal activity. Drugs and alcohol. Mental illness and low self esteme. You had tried so hard to impress people and fit in, but you were futher rejected and pushed away. Shunned for doing what you though was right."

She nodded. Her gaze slipped to Ravel and Ghastly, Who were watching Skulduggery closely. But her gaze returned to him after a millersecond. "But what if you said no?"

"You would get that feeling that you've missed out on something. Missed out on a opportunity that inside, you were dying for. Either way, There is always some sense of regret and loss. It just depends on who you are and what you take into acount. It would go against my whole reason of being a detective not to analyse the situation. It would be impatient and stupid of me."

"So really, what your saying is, is that your against it because you are scared of how people would react. But then, your in favour of it because its something you want."

"Yes."

"You've really got your head in a muddle."

"I'm me, what did you expect?"

"Probably a quick decision."

"Because of the subject?"

"That must be it."

"Hope you learned a lesson, You know."

"Maybe I should think twice more often."

Willow cought Valkyrie's gaze. And as soon as she did, She could suddenly feel the way her mind was...Shifting. The way her thoughts were suddenly revealing that they were being sorted through. Was Willow that sneeky? Was she that decieving? How did she get into Valkyrie's head without being noticed? This was part of Willow's training. But it wasn't usual training. This was mental training. Valkyrie's eyes narrowed, in her mind, a boot was being raised, and it landed on the intruder.

Willow whinced, being driven back into her own head. She rubbed her forehead, looking at Valkyrie all the while. "You give good mental kicks, I'll give you that."

"Cheeky twirp." Valkyrie said. "Don't go through my head!"

"Sorry if something caught my attention."

"What do you mean?" Ghastly asked.

"Ah," Willow shrugged. "Conflicting teenage emotions and two boys."

"Thats personal." She growled.

"Men, should I say."

"Do you mind?"

"I have to get you back, you know. Immortality comes at a price. I suffer 10,000 times more pain than you do. Literally."

"I was going to apologise. I'm sorry."

"To late now sweetie. You're not very good at covering up things, are you?"

"I'm not a multiple powered mutant such as yourself."

Willow couldn't help herself, she smirked. "Your comments attract more danger than you would like."

"Which danger are you refering to?"

"Both." Willow said. "You should train in mental connections. You'll be able to find out whats going on."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what I mean. Don't act stupid. If there is something that men find unattractive, it would be stupidness."

"Please stop talking about that. It is far to personal for someone like me."

"Because you know you'll get questioned later on about it by people you would rather not talk about it to."

"Are you a friend or a foe, Willow? Because your acting rather like a foe."

"Ah," Willow said. "My colleagues would be called a friend. But for me, I'll let you decide. After all, I'm not the most trustworthy of people."

"I've noticed," Skulduggery said. "You never call them by friend, do you? Why don't you? After all, they've held your back for so long."

"Call someone a friend and people autamaticly go for that person to hurt you." She said. "And I've noticed something about you, Mr Pleasant. You seem rather sensitive about whats going on around you of late, you don't usually act like it, either. Maybe you should talk to people about it."

"Your very intuitive, Aren't you? But blunt. You blutter out things without a second thought."

"I take my speculations to far sometimes, but thats my problem."

"Thats why you've got people hurt, am I right?"

"Of course." She nodded. "My sharp tongue and un-easy personality got my family killed." She said, A dark look clouding her face. The atmosphere in the room changed, the tension side fringe was over one eye, But the one that was visable burned into Skulduggery's gaze. They both stood there, almost in the same position, with their hands in their pockets. Both trading the same, Un-wavering gaze. Willow was hiding something, and Valkyrie could sense it.

"I never knew my father." Willow said. "But I was told many times by people who knew him that I acted like him. I had his height and his wit. Sometimes I was even told that because he was my father, people would never trust me. I know who he is, and he knows who he is to me. I didn't think that he would ever run into the daughter he conceived over such a groundless relationship. But his actions are always due to come back on him, And he knows that."

Skulduggery held her gaze. "_All _actions have a consiquence. Not just one man's."

"I wouldn't dare to call him a man." Willow said, Turning her back. "I would call him a coward and a ass hole for praying on a inoccent woman like her."

"How do you know it was groundless?"

"My mother was a sorcerer. She fought in the war."

"I get it," Skulduggery said. "Both were on other sides of the war, am I right?"

"Of course." Willow nodded. "And my mother was a member of a Zealot. Infact, she was a leader."

"And the man she fell in love with was a man of the same, high standing?"

"He was." Willow nodded. "Well known in the war for what he had done."

"Who was your mother?"

"I'm a girl with multiple powers, Mr Pleasant." Willow said. "I think you already know."

**AWH NO. NEXT CHAPTER THERE HAS TO BE MORE SHIT GOIN' DOWN. THIS IS BAD. BAD I TELL YE.**

**And one more thing, The chapters have become longer. More story telling. More fun. I hope. **


	95. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 9

**Mwahahaha, just to annoy you. XD**

**And you know, I'm surprised with your guesses. I will only say a couple of you are right, but otherwise, I won't say anything else. A prank is going to be pulled again, which was part of someones suggestion, was it not? And no, I'm not going to update with more than one chapter at a time. But maybe, just maybe i'll make the updating times closer. So that you can get them easier. But thats a maybe. Thats a 'I shall see' kind of thing. Okay?**

**arti dauntless- Thats really sweet of you. Thankyou for saying that. Its put me in a really good mood! ^_^! **

**Cranium mischief- HUSH. You are not thick. You...You..GAH! *Le runs away from Cranium and her rightness.***

**xXx**

Two pairs of lips moulded together in a heated, smouldering kiss. Hands pushing the biceps of a girl's arms so that she was flat on her back on her Uncle's four poster bed. As these two pairs of lips moulded together, locks of soft, slightly curled blonde hair brushed the heated, bloodrushed cheeks. A small hand, still bruised from a previous fight, was coiled into the young man's blonde hair. Tangled with the locks and pulling his mouth closer.

Hands unziped a tight jacket, the fabric ghosting over soft skin as it fell aside. Hands gripped a waist and moved under the cloth of a tunic, touching the toned skin underneath. Almost like a beg for more pleasure to be bestowed opon the blonde. Hands gripped that satin smooth hair and tugged warm, heated lips towards smooth skin that covered a neck. A ear was cought between a girl's pleasure filled smile, and a hiss passed through a clenched jaw.

A loud groan sounded and a pair of teeth left little marks on a collar bone. Love bites trailed themselves across her skin. Marking her. Making her become his own. A hand clutched the tunic whilst lips desperatly attacked another's, getting pleasure they were craving. A hand traveled bellow the tunic, lower and lower, reaching for the one point to give the pleasure he was stealing-

"Fletcher! Thats enough!"

Glittering blue eyes lifted, Searching brown darkness as Valkyrie's hand dragged his hand back from the onslaught. She released his hand, then put her arms behind her head, her breathing coming out un-even and raw. She closed her eyes, realising that coming onto him with such a force wasn't the best of her ideas. Maybe she had taken to China's suggestion far to seriously. Maybe she was a little lonely. Either way, she wasn't acting like a good girl anymore.

_All inoccence will be lost, sooner or later. _

"What did I do wrong?" Fletcher asked.

"Its not that." She said. "Its at the fact that, you want sex in the nearest possible moment."

"We have dated long enough before."

"We've only just got back together." She grumbled and stood, pushing him roughly off her. She went to her wardrobe, picking up her hairbrush and untangling the locks of hair that had been wound together in knots. She watched herself in the mirror, noticing Fletcher coming up behind her and pushing his lips up against her throat once more. Almost like a beg for her to stay. But she mearly sighed and continued with task she had set herself.

"Why are you going out? Don't the idea of laying in bed with me sound much better?"

She chuckled. "I've got a job too, you know. I've got a case to work on."

"With Skulduggery?" Fletcher asked. "Can't he wait?"

"No, he would keep pestering me."

"I think it can wait, don't you?" He asked, pulling her back towards the bed, but she untangled herself from him.

"Okay." Valkyrie said. "Maybe if you stay quiet, I'll let you have what you want."

He made a growl in the bottom of his throat as he kissed the back of her neck.

xXx

Skulduggery rubbed his temples with his hands, a sign of stress getting through to him. He picked up the files from his desk, putting them into order of age. All these files were based on the backgrounds of the teenagers who had washed up on their doorstep. He hadn't spoken to the other members, only Willow. Who had given him a rather annoying and revealing lecture. She had kicked his ass alright.

He got up, Realising he still had a prank to pull off and he still hadn't a idea how to pull it. But then again...Maybe. He had done that prank before. He had several ideas now, All good ideas. The first however, would be his speciality. He was a skeleton after all. And what was more creepy than seeing a skeleton dressed as the grim reaper? Nothing. And he knew where to pull it. Somewhere public. Somewhere that would cause him trouble.

_Back to the Sanctuary we go._

He jogged up the stairs, running into his suit room and dropping to his knees infront of the draws. He opened the bottom one, Taking out a old black Necromancer robe. He smirked, then took a small rod of engraved metal off the dressing table. Artemis. **(Ahahaha! VAMPIRE KNIGHT!) **A weapon his wife had used in the war. In was precious to him, But it was made of a strong metal that couldn't be scratched or damaged. Protected by a magical seal.

He grabbed a satchel from a hook on the wall, carefully folding the robe and placing it into the bag along with the blade. He felt like grinning.

xXx

Valkyrie wandered into the Sanctuary, Fletcher behind her. They walked through the corridors, two Cleavers behind them as their guards for what lay ahead. They rounded a corner, the polished floor reflecting their image. Valkyrie knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but for some reason, Skulduggery was refusing to talk to _any _of the members of Vengance. And from survalance cameras, Willow had been rather moody lately. She had shoed away the friends that had tried to comfort her, and she hadn't eaten. This had put the rest of them in a growl, and they would give a fight to any sorcerer that had entered their accomadation.

She twisted the handle on the door,walking into the livingroom. There was a snow white leather sofa on oposite walls, green and purple pillows were added for decoration aswell as comfort. Four of these members sat on them, Archer and Dolly on one, Sin and Hazel on the other. All four watched them come in with a animalistic threat in their eyes. One wrong move and they would be on her again. Clawing the blood fresh from her skin.

Husky and Tulip were on the floor, practicing their powers. When they heard the two of them enter, Cleavers behind them in protection, they raised their gazes. They felt the tension. They felt the blood rush and the muscles tensing. Archer stood, his dark hair brushing those long eye lashes as he tilted his head at Valkyrie. He slipped his hands in his pockets, a obvious sign of casual annoyance of her disturbing entry.

"What do you need from us?"

"I don't need anything." She said, keeping her voice even. "I just came here to see how you guys are doing."

"We beat you up." Dolly said. She stood on her little legs, walking up to Archer and clutching his sleave with a small hand. "Did you come here to say you forgive us?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Yeah. But, I wanted to know if you wanted any space. Madam Mist is insistant on keeping you all contained in this area of the Sanctuary, but Eskrine and Ghastly don't want that. So, do you want to head into town or something?"

"You've got Cleavers with you." Sin said. "You still don't trust us."

"They aren't here for my protection." Valkyrie said. "They are here for yours. Ghastly sent the two of them along."

"Shopping huh?" Hazel asked. "Man I could do with a new wardrobe."

"Money's on my tab." Valkyrie grinned.

"Awh, Thanks dude." Husky grinned. "But like, are you sure we're allowed out?"

"What the Grand Mage says, Goes."

Archer sighed. "All you girls are interested, I'm not."

"Neither am I." Sin agreed.

"Do you want a car or not, Boys?" Valkyrie asked. "I'm richer than I look, you know."

They arched eyebrows. "You'll do that?"

"My mission for today is to make you guys comfortable. And to watch Fletcher's back here so that Skulduggery doesn't-"

"Fletcher?" Asked a voice.

The silence that filled the room made Valkyrie freeze. She looked around at Fletcher, to see the puzzled look on his face. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were wide. His blonde hair frayed across his face. She could tell, he reconised the voice. It wasn't no other voice. Fletcher hadn't met any of the members of Vengance get, and the leader was the one who had called his name. The door to one of the bedrooms opened, and Willow walked out. Well, a stumble really.

Her shoulder jammed against the door frame to her bedroom, a bottle of drink in her hand. Her lips were pressed in a hard line, her brows furrowed. Her gaze, locking onto Fletcher like a Cheetah to a Deer. Her breathing was slow and came out in a rush. Her clothes were worn leather, And she looked scruffy. That hair was still tamed, Although the spikes were jutting out everywhere. Her fingernails were painted black, but the polish had nicks and scrapes.

"Fletcher Renn." Willow stated. "Last time I saw you, you were in that library. I forget who owned it now."

Fletcher looked away. "I know."

"How old were you?" She asked, taking a swing of her drink.

"Two." He said. "Maybe three."

"How sweet." She said. "You've grown into a intelegent boy with a addiction to revenge."

His gaze shot up, following her as she went to the counter top, bending to the bottom cupboard and taking out a bag of sweets. Sour sweets. She placed the bottle down and gripped the plasic bag in the middle, pulling apart the glued plastic and taking out a blue and pink cola bottle. Valkyrie had never liked the taste of them, she prefered Bon Bons and Toffees. Maybe that saying was true. Willow ate the cola bottle, then slouched in the seat next to the fire place. Drink still in hand.

_You are what you eat. And sour suits Willow._

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Its not that well hidden." Willow nodded. "You and Skulduggery Pleasant are at each others throats for the right to gain pleasure from one _thing_." She said as she ate.

"Don't pretend that you are inoccent, Willow." Fletcher said. "Your just as bad. Luring people into your charm."

She gave a laugh without smiling. "Of course. So in the end, you'll use that against me to hurt the poeple around me, I'm guessing?"

"No. You are the one hurting them."

"I always hurt the people around me, Renn. They know that."

"Guys." Valkyrie said. "Come on. Can we just have a good time? Please? I don't want to hear the arguing."

Willow snorted. "You had enough of that with Skulduggery right?"

Valkyrie smirked. "You know me to well, Willow."

Willow laughed.

xXx

Skulduggery pulled the robe's black hood over his head, Disguising his skeletal face. Ghastly finished painting the blood on Artemis, then handed it to his friend. Ravel snorted with laughter, attatching the skeletal wings to the back of the robe. The sleaves drapped over Skulduggery's hands, which were clutching the blade in his hand. After pulling the hood low down over Skulduggery's eyes, they stood back and admired their work.

Skulduggery Pleasant, had offically been transformed into the Grim Reaper.

Ghastly was dressed as a zombie, His clothes ragged and blood dripping from his lips. With how much he was dressed up, he wasn't reconisable. His scars were what had given them the idea. And using it, Ghastly had become a zombie. He had dirt across his face and his chest was black and partially revealled due to the torn shirt. He had a devilish grin across his face, proving that he was really looking forward to this.

Ravel, had gone for a Gorrila costume. Ghastly had made it, so it looked real. The fir was incredibly detailed and the face was sculpted. The eyes, were crafted so that Ravel could easily see out of them. The grand mage never missed out on a party. Ever. He made sure he had the flour packets stuffed into Skulduggery's suit. "Right," Ravel said. "You got the water Ghastly?"

"Aye, I got 'em."

"This going to be so funny its unbelieveable."

xXx

Valkyrie, Fletcher and Vengance walked through town. It was unuasually empty for a friday, but it was better that way. They all cought attention. Most wore black, but Husky and Hazel joined forces as the multi coloured birgade. Their jeans were bright green and their tops were pink. The feathers in their hair were yellow and blue and their shoes were purple. Their hair was backcombed underneither to cause a frizzy, volumed effect.

Archer wore a black shirt, three buttons hanging open. His skinny jeans were ripped, revealing the soft, smooth skin of his legs. He wore bright red Dr. Martins, the black laces done up in a bow. He wore a necklass that Willow had bought him, A silver chain that conected to the centre were a guitar lay on his toned, muscled chest. It was ingraved by hand and resembled his personality in Willow's point of view. Rebelious. She had seen him play guitar, and he had tought her a few tunes. That was the one and only day she ever smiled for him.

Sin however, had taken the opposit approch and dressed like any other teenage boy would. His ginger hair was blown across his face, The hollister t-shirt he wore purposly designed to show off the figure he had. The bullet belt around the burgundy Chinos and the white pair of kicks. He used to be a dancer, you see. Street dance. He was always a popular boy. With his devilish looks and georgeous face. The girls always gave him a second glace. Which made him, to become a rather well known play boy. He flirted around with girls to steal their inoccence. But he wasn't the only one.

"So," Archer asked. "Where are we going first?"

"Well," Willow spoke. "You were the first to speak. You choose."

"How about _New Look_?" Dolly suggested. "We could go there?" Her eyes shinning as they reflected the dancing lights of the shops.

"What Dolly said." Archer said.

"I asked you." Willow said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I don't know what shop you usually go into. Why ask me?"

She turned back to face the direction she was heading, and laughed at him. Purposly hiding her face from him. "Well, your the one that insisted on buying me something."

"Ah," Archer nodded. "So your going to use that for your own personal gain?"

"Of course I am. So where are we going first?"

"Fine." He said, his hand reached out and grabbed the back of her collar. Pulling her backwards into his chest. Her feet hit the floor in a backpedal, Her eyes wide and her hands reaching up to grip his hands. She landed into his arms, Her back striking his chest. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her middle. He knew that Willow was hurtful, so he didn't mind if she pulled away. "We'll go into the _Converse _store over there, I know how much you like your shoes."

She elbowed him in the stomach, But he didn't let her go. Instead, he casually drapped a arm over her shoulder, his hand twisting with the fringe that drapped over one eye. He was the only one she would allow this close to her. Like she had a soft spot for him. He had a gentle heart, but it wasn't easily shattered. Not that she knew. She didn't look into his mind. She had forbiden herself from doing so. She was doing the same with Sin, but his thoughts were rather hard to ignore.

They walked into the shop and Dolly squeeled, running off into the maze of shoes. There was a clothes section, but as everyone dispersed, Archer took hold of Willow's hand and twirled her so that she faced him. He grinned down at her, his smile kept for her to see and only her. He hadn't found the time to smile lately, he always felt too hurt. Too broken. Too lonely. His looked into her eyes, seeing that hint of a glitter in them.

"So," He said. "Take your pick."

"As the gentleman wishes." She said, taking her hand from his grip and waltzing off. Archer smirked at himself, then followed.


	96. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 10

**To be fair, there has to be more Valduggery. Because I was stabbing myself in the hands as a wrote that Fletcherie scene. And I know, you were punching your computer screens. But here, of course, is a little compensation. Which is needed. Because you all are threatening me with pitch forks and fudge knows what. **

**And the situation with Willow? Ah. All to be revealed here. In this chapter. So you might want to read, review, and tell me how much of a genius i am. Because, once you read this you will be on your knees, with you mind officially blown. Hehehe, I'm not going to tell you now either.**

**SkulduggeryFan has been going over the chapters with me, since we both write them together. So from here on in, we've decided this is the big final. We've decided that the chapters following, are going to be kick ass scenes that are going to involve a lot of jealousy. And being pathetic. And...There is a little surprise on another chapter on another story that you all BEGGED me to continue. Am I right? Guess which one. Hehehe..**

**xXx**

"Eskrine," Skulduggery said into the walky-talky. "I'm going in."

The skeleton jumped off the roof of the building, his feet landed on the floor with unatural grace. The black fabric that covered his frame and identity blew in the wind. Ravel had already gone inside, telling the store staff of their prank. They did things the profesional way. Ravel radioed back, giving him the all clear. Skulduggery asked for Fletcher Renn's location and Ghastly reported it back to him. Skulduggery put the device on mute, then dived into the shop.

He crept behind shoe displays and wound himself around clothes racks. He saw a member of Vengance walking around the corner and he shrank back into the rail of jeans. The girl passed, flicking her multi coloured hair out of her face. Skulduggery knew that if he didn't play his cards right, these members would blow it all for him. He slid through the clothes and peeked out into the next isle. And saw the person he was looking for.

Fletcher Renn, With his back to him. Showing Valkyrie Cain the pair of shoes he wanted her to wear. Little bastard.

He clutched his blade and slid out of the clothes rack without a sound, holding his finger to his mouth as Valkyrie glanced at him and kept Fletcher talking. Skulduggery put himself into a comfortable possition, standing there with the blade of his weapon just above his skull. Ghastly and Ravel were crouched in their costumes either side of the shoe displays, waiting for Skulduggery's signal.

"Fletcher, I don't like that colour, okay?"

"Its a nice shade of green."

"It looks like someones puked over them."

"No it doesn't."

"It does."

"It doesn't!"

"Just pick another pair, please?"

"Fine." He said and turned...

Skulduggery's roared and Fletcher screamed, Ghastly and Ravel jumping up and joining in with the scare. Fletcher tripped up with shock and landing on the floor. Skulduggery roared with laughter, his giggles echoing through the store. Ghastly and Ravel doubled over with laughter when they saw Fletcher on the floor. Fainted with shock. They ran around and grabbed their friend from the floor, who was still giggling. Skulduggery got up, running off as Valkyrie called his name and chased.

Skulduggery, Ravel and Ghastly stumbled with their laughter. Their shoes thudding against the polished wooden floor as they ran out, Jumping up and catching the air. They landed on the roof of the shop, watching as Valkyrie ran out into the street. Her eyes searching for her friend. After not being able to find him, she sighed and slipped her hands in her pockets. She knew Skulduggery wasn't done with this yet.

xXx

Everyone came out of _H&M _with bags of shopping on their arms. After spending the day in town, It was starting to get dark. They walked down the street, all laughing at each other apart from Willow. She was talking to Valkyrie. They were getting along after appologizing to each other for previous events. Fletcher was talking to the rest of Vengance, explaining how he had began to know Willow at such a young age.

"Hey Willow," Valkyrie said and the girl looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a situation where...Maybe two boys like you at once? And you want to know who's better for you?"

Willow smirked. "Oh I get it. Pleasant and Renn right? Yeah, I've been in that situation."

"What do you do?"

"Archer and Sin are so obvious." She said plainly. "Its like seeing yellow paint on a black background. They're constantly fighting over me. Both for valid reasons. But I pretend not to notice, and they know I do that."

"What will you do in the end?"

Willow stopped walking and turned to her. "Choose whatever my guts tell me to."

"But-"

"There aren't no buts, Valkyrie. You know that. You know who you want more. But you can't face up to the challange. Which is, to challange him."

"Who?"

"Skulduggery." She said. "My mother told me to never let a boy slip through your fingers. Think about it, Cain."

Willow turned, Swinging her hips slightly as she continued walking.

xXx

Ravel had the bucket of water. Ghastly and Skulduggery had bags of flour. They were walking across the roof, waiting for Fletcher to run to catch up with Valkyrie. They were giggling to each other. Still dressed in their outfits. Ravel cracked a joke and Skulduggery laughed. Fletcher was moving. Almost in range. Ever so close. He turned and said something to the teenagers he was speeking with, then ran.

"NOW!" Skulduggery roared and the water fell, landing on target. Skulduggery and Ghastly jumped off the building, falling in style. They landed on the ground, finishing their flipping and looked at Fletcher. Who stood there in utter horror. Staring at them with their bags of flour. Ravel joined them and giggled, holding up one more bag of flour.

"GET HIM!" Ghastly roared and they emptied the bags on Fletcher who put up and valiant struggled to get away from them. But by the end, the flour wasn't going to leave his body anytime soon. He was covered head to toe, not one piece of him left to its natural colour. Vengance was laughing and Willow and Valkyrie were turning. They looked at the unreconisable figures and Fletcher cursing. Willow shook her head, smirking at the boy.

"I should have known." Fletcher cursed.

"Yes," Skulduggery said. "You should have known, Renn."

He took down Skulduggery's hood, and cursed at him. But Skulduggery meerly shrugged and turned away. He was facing Valkyrie, people they knew and complete strangers in the background laughing and giggling. He looked down, sheepishly walking towards her as she motioned with her finger. He stood there, his hands behind his back. He was acting of course, he would never feel guilty about doing this.

"You've been a bad, bad, bad boy, Skulduggery." She said and Willow snorted, then looked away at their suspicious looks.

"No comment."

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "I never knew I was good in the first place."

"Don't act inoccent." Valkyrie accused. "Thats something you'll never be."

"I know."

_PWANG._

Skulduggery stumbled forward, the force of the blow on Skulduggery's shoulder spiked with pain. But he reared around, glaring the boy down. "You think that was cleaver, Renn?"

"Oh yes," Fletcher said. Holding a pan. "I do."

Skulduggery looked at the cleaner next to him. "Miss, Can I borrow your broom please?"

She looked at him. "Sure thing mate, don't break it." She said and handed it to him. But when he broke it against the back of Fletcher's head, the end snapped off.

xXx

Valkyrie sat behind Skulduggery on the floor in his livingroom, Her hands working at his shoulders. She had him relaxed, his shoulders slumped and his head down. His legs stretched infront of him and his arms losely hanging by his side. Valkyrie was giving his body support, Relaxing his body from that horrible tension that she had noticed building up. He let out a long sigh, Making her smirk at how much she had reduced him to. Skulduggery had thrown his composure away eventually, knowing that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She had asked him whether he wanted her to massage his shoulders, But he had disagreed, making a full and completely invalid argument of how it would be inproper of a gentleman to accept such a thing. After much protesting, Valkyrie had eventually tackled him to the floor. Forcing him to let her. Once she had got started, She noticed how much his self composure had dropped. The moment her hands had touched him, he had been brought out of his shell. But his composure was still there.

After some time, she had coaxed him free of his bonds and he had drawn himself down to the possition that he was at. His body language had shown vibes that he was mellowed down to something that someone of his composure would never reach without someones touch. A touch that ment a lot to that person. She continued her work, Noticing the way the fire burned beautiful lights into the reflection of Skulduggery's bones. The heat from the fire burned her bare arms, Heating the side of her body that was facing it.

"Mmm." Skulduggery murmured and Valkyrie smirked. "You're very good at this, you know."

"Thankyou for such a lovely compliment," She said, Pushing her thumbs against Skulduggery's shoulders and he grunted slightly. Rolling his head on his neck.

"Thankyou," He said. "I needed this. I've had such a long day."

"Hmm," She said. "Care to tell me?" She asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Come on, I gave you some pleasure, You've got to give me something back." She said, opon saying the last word, Skulduggery grunted when a little more pressure was added to his shoulders. He never usually allowed her to see this side of him, the side that was always contained. Now she had seen it, she wanted to keep it. She wanted to keep Skulduggery this way. Keep him pure, without all the protection he had set himself up with. She wanted to hold his natural self as close to her as possible.

"Please accept with grace and understanding," He requested and she agreed. She pushed at his shoulders, a wordless request for him to lay down on his front. But he was refusing. She let out a laugh, telling him that the way he was so relaxed, he was going to fall down anyway. He shook his head, obliging in a manner that showed he was to unraveled to do anything. He twisted his hips, moving so that he was layed flat. His hands cought the fall of his body and slowed his decent, letting him rest his head on his arms. Valkyrie sat on his hips, her hands pushing into his shoulders with the same amount of force as before.

"Me and Fletcher got into a fight, to begin with." He announced and Valkyrie's face filled with puzzlement.

"Why?"

"I'll come to that later. But he just continued to get at me, and eventually, he threw a punch. Both of us were able to walk away, and I came to the Sanctuary to help with the investigation. I was mocked and joked about for Fletcher's annoying prank, but I didn't take much notice. I just laughed along with them. But when I finally got to study Willow, a girl of your age but completely different personality, I began to realise something.

"It was only when she began talking to me did I fully realise. She had so much composure, so much influence and knowlege. I knew who she was. I reconised her eyes." He took a breath that wasn't for any lungs, But it was a breath. "I had a relationship with China Sorrows. I don't mean the one she told you about. This one I am talking about was completely different. We were in, what you could say, a very physical relationship. We had found a symbol that I never want to use again, but this symbol made me human. I think China altered that symbol for the facade.

"But in any case, within this week, China had become pregnant with my baby. Of course, I was appalled with myself for doing such a thing. I knew she would use this against me. We never truely liked each other. Ever. We had always been vicious towards each other. But she kept the baby, confining herself to her appartment for 10 months. She put the child up for adoption, all the while keeping guards and symbols outside for protection and to keep me away. Every second day, I would go there and ask to be let in. But she refused. I had never been allowed access to see my child."

Valkyrie blew out her breath, realising she had been holding it in for this long.

"Where Fletcher comes into this, is that boy had been allowed entry into that flat. He had seen my child. He was told the entire story, and that is why me and him have never got along. From the moment I heard his name, I refused to speak to him because he never would tell me anything about the child I wanted to see so badly. Behind your back, he would send me dirty looks. He had said I had used China in order to gain pleasure, and to be honest, I understand why. I never wanted to tell you this, because it is just another story to add to the massive pile that has been building up."

"Willow is your daughter?" She asked, Realising her hands had stilled.

"Yes."

"When she was put up to adoption, couldn't you get hold of her?"

"No. She made it impossible for me to try and take her back. I tried so hard. It was like she was doing it on purpose, to put me back through the pain of my previous family."

"Do you want to, you know, build a relationship with Willow?"

"Of course I do." He said. "But she hates me."

Valkyrie closed her eyes, She couldn't take it in. Skulduggery was father all along. He had let his emotions free on China, Becoming a dad again. Like he had wanted to. But that chance was stolen from him _again_. She looked down at his back, noticing the way he had coiled back up into his protective shell. She let out a sigh, getting off his hips and rolling him into his back. He was sprawled out onto his back, Valkyrie placed herself infront of him and pulled on that open collar, Pulling him into hug.

His head was burried into her chest, her hands wrapped around him tightly. She was afraid to let him go. Knowing that if she did, she would be letting go of someone she truely held dear to her. The silence that had filled the space between them was comfortable but horrible. The things Skulduggery had admitted to proved to her that she truely ment something to him. This was probably the first time he had ever spoken about it.

She felt him move his head in her arms, and she looked down to notice that he had buried his face into her. His hands wrapped around her like a sweet wrapper to a toffee, comforting in the best possible way. His breath beat at her collar bone and her chest like a touch of hot air on a summers day. The way his skull was soft to the touches it made on her skin. She was fixed to the spot, Words unable to move their way across her tongue and out her mouth. This sounded like one of those stories on the _Jeremy Kyle show, _where the bloke was refused entry into their child's life because the mother disliked them.

"I'm sorry," Valkyrie said. One hand clutching his skull. "Do you want me to help with your relationship with Willow? You know, get her to meet up with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He said. "You know, give me a little advice on how to go about it."

"You've never been in this situation before?"

"No." He said, then raised his gaze. "Did you think I had?"

"Kind of." She admited. "But I'll help you whenever you need it."

He gave a small laugh. "Did you ever suspect I had a child with China?"

"No. But I did suspect there was something physical."

Skulduggery gave another short laugh, then raised his gaze from her chest. He looked away, for a moment, then looked back at her. It was almost like he couldn't hold her gaze, but her mind alerted her that there was something else that Skulduggery wanted to say, but he let his head touch back down on her body. But this time, his face was buried into the crook of her neck. His facade activated itself when he touched it. Silver locks with a young face. Black eyes. Jet black, staring wolf like eyes.

His lips pushed up against the skin. His eyes were closed. A hand had moved from her back to her stomach, clutching the thin fabric.

"Skulduggery?" She asked. But he had already started move his lips up her neck. Suddenly things had become a little more dangerous. Skulduggery wasn't the man she knew. Skulduggery was the man China had described. She felt a tingle after each kiss, Leaving a trace of Skulduggery on her. His right hand, which was currently on her stomach moved slowly. Teasingly across to her waist. Pulling on her. Drawing her in. Valkyrie could feel her heart pounding. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? Her mind was racing, Skulduggery's kisses getting closer and closer to their destination. The illusion of blood had rushed to his mouth, his kisses becoming warmer.

He was at her chin now, little remnants of kisses ghosting her skin. Her eyes were shifting, clossing off as the warm, moist pair of heated lips decended on hers. She felt her mind being pinned up against the wall, staring in shock. Skulduggery let a rush of hot air ghost over her face, even though that air was another illusion that came with the facade. His kiss was soft and chaste, testing the waters. He was experimenting. After the current subject they were on, Skulduggery had a sharp nerve to be doing this.

He opened his eyes, noticing Valkyrie's were closed, and saw Fletcher Renn stood at the window. Arms folded, gun strapped to his belt.

**Review, I know how much you love me. **


	97. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 11

**You all asked so nicely...Maybe in two days the next chapter will be up.**

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN. **

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN.**

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN.**

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN.**

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN.**

**I'VE UPDATED BLACKTHORN.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

Skulduggery didn't growl at Fletcher, he didn't curse. He mearly grinned and separated the bond that he had made with her lips, drawing them up her cheek and leaned into her ear. So that he could whisper sweet words into her ear. Those teeth that had been used to seduce other women and cause greef were now crazing over her right ear, toying with the lobe. He could tell she was aroused by his movements, her hands clutching the soft, cloudy carpet beneath them.

He touched her soft hands, pulling on the clenched fingers as he pulled them up to touch his face. His eyes drifted open slowly from the pleasure ghosted shut doors. Her body was rigid, tense, her breathing rough. Skulduggery pulled his lips from her ear, twisting his head so that he faced her. With nothing but the tiniest of gaps pushing them apart. His black lust darkened eyes locked onto hers, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Well, well, well." He said. But his hands tightened their grip on hers painfully, twisting her arms and jamming them behind her back. "I was expecting a little protest. Really? None? Does that mean you truely _don't_ love Fletcher? I'm assuming that speculation of mine is correct."

"No." She said. "I'm just overwelmed that you just did that..."

"Too bad." He taunted. "Fletcher Renn is going to be looking for you, Is he not?"

"You want me to go back to him? Right after you kissed me?"

"No," He whispered seductively. "I want to know something. If you truely love that boy," He said, then pulled her into another kiss. Slow and passionate, there to tease her and prove his point. Provoking her into such a act of tretchery. His taste mingled on her tongue, metal and old bone. While the metal was a strong taste, like blood or copper, the bone was the after taste. And it felt dangerously seductive. Skulduggery opened his mouth, finishing his sentence. "If you truely love him, you would never kiss me back."

**BANG.**

xXx

"So," Archer growled, more like a venomous whisper than a gentle talk as he leaned in, his face a mear centre meter from hers. "Are you going to tell me why you are being like this?"

"No." Willow snapped. "But if you don't get off me, I'm going to blow your ass off."

"Sorry, but when you drag yourself down to the depths of the sea like this, I'm not the one who's going to stand and watch."

"You never would watch. You would always situate yourself in the middle of it."

"Because I don't want you to go down a path your not ready for."

"Because you don't want Sin to get involved, right?"

Archer's face morphed into shock, but it replacing itself soon enough with anger. But Willow kept her gaze strong, her emotions kept between the walls they were contained by. That calm expression covered the smooth surface of her face, the gateway that locked the emotions away was locked firmly. Preventing any escape. Willow was not the kind of person to allow a person free entry to her, she made them work for it. She made them work until they were on their knees.

Her hands ripped themselves from his grip and her ankles locked around his waist, her hips twisting with unatural grace as she rolled them over. Her strong arms held Archer down with the unearthly strength she possesed. The glass bottles ballancing themselves on the bed clanked against each other with the force she had cursed opon him, some falling and shattering on the floor. One leg was pressed against the blood stained sheets between his legs, the other, was resting near his hip bone.

"Sin will only cause trouble-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Sin stands on the sidelines. He doen't get involved. He knows when he's not wanted. You obviously, don't."

"So all the times I've stuck up for you, you decide to throw it in my face. You've been in this room for days. I never realised the full extent, but really, your punishing yourself."

"Don't get involved, Archer."

"No," He said. "I think your punishing yourself for letting Skulduggery see what you really are. You told him things you breifly speek about with us, and he knows who you are. But of course, we are untrust-worthy of this information. But thats the way _we _see it. Really, you are to focused on your 'Job' to allow people to see what and who you really are. Your stubborn and arrogant, always focused you yourself. I'm sorry Willow, but if hurting you is what it takes to get something out of you, then I'll do it."

"It doesn't involve you. Who I am and what I act like doesn't involve you."

"There is is again, Willow. You're far to restricted with yourself."

"Get out."

"Who is Skulduggery, Willow?" He growled.

"_Shut up and get out, Archer_!" She screamed, pulling away from him. Her hands wound in her short spiked hair as she curled up on the floor. Her teeth were gritted, her eyes were blazing with fury. Her shoulders were curled and shaking with the vibrations shuddering through them, her knuckles turning white. Her legs were drawn up into her chest, a protective stance. Archer knew now if he moved towards her, she would kick out. Slashing his legs from under him and tearing at the muscles there. Her head reared back and thumped against the wall as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"You do realise that I was asking a rhetorical question. I already know the answer. I already know who that skeleton is. Your blunt, you know that, Willow? Far to obvious."

"Leave me alone." She growled, the rumble coming from somewhere deep in her chest.

"Skulduggery's your dad, isn't he? Maybe a experement went wrong or something, but somehow, your were conceved. Your here. And you are cursing yourself for allowing him to have that knowlege."

"_Didn't you hear me you pathetic boy_?" She hissed. "_Get out_."

"There is no point in hurling insults at me, Willow. You know how much training you put me through on that one. Your the one who can't guard yourself when it comes to something as close as this, that is one of your many flaws."

"Get out you bastard."

"You can hate me Willow, but I'm not going to let you suffer like this."

"You say i'm bad with my emotions, you're the one here like this. Trying to be a hero."

"You just want to throw me off the scent. You know my emotions, and yet your trying to use them. Sorry sweetie, but you trained me with that aswell."

She fixed her gaze away from him. Not allowing those usually soft gemstone purple eyes to lock with hers. They were glowing with anger as they drove a hole into her body, their intensifying gaze fueled with animalistic fury.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," He said and opened the door, begining to throw the bottles and pick up the shattered glass. But she didn't care, she would always find another way. She would always find another way to punish herself. The shattered glass dug into his hands, cutting them, but he didn't seem to care. There was silence from the people outside the door, frozen as Archer continued to empty the room. He had a hard, guarded expression on his face. His eyes mixed with so many emotions that it was virtually impossible to mark them out.

Sin walked into the room. His soft, usually playful epression had contorted into something painful. Shock rendering his body powerless. He stared at his surroundings, the blood covered bed sheets. The razor blades. The fresh cuts on Willows arms and legs. The bottles Archer was emptying into the bin. The shattered mirror. Sin had wanted to see the real Willow, but he hadn't wanted it to be this. He hadn't wanted her to take out her emotions like this.

"Archer." Sin said. "One of us has to stay with her, at all times."

He agreed, standing up straight in mid work to watch Willow as she stood infront of them, her head hung low as her back collided with the window. She was slumped, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Her eyes were closed, shutting off her glare. She didn't have any raging emotions causing a battle across her face, it remained quiet and peaceful. Nothing clashing with anything else across her face. She kept her sharp tongue inside her mouth.

"You stay with her for now," Archer said. "I'll clean this lot up."

xXx

Fletcher cursed when he missed the shot to the skeleton's head. He would have loved to kill him right there and then. He was livid with him. Fletcher wanted to burst into that room and knock his skull off for acting like that towards her. He wanted to make Skulduggery pay. Fletcher knew that the emotions conflicting in his mind were just there out of pure shock. Hightened in their standing because of Skulduggery's actions. Jealousy. Anger. Annoyance.

He noticed that Valkyrie had got up off the floor, looking worriedly around her. She beggan walking towards the kitchen, shaking her head. Skulduggery followed her. Fletcher knew Valkyrie had acted towards him, not the other way round. She had pushed Fletcher up against a wall, and she had a shocked expression when Skulduggery had made his move. Almost like she was scared of what he was about to do next. And that detail remained a stunning star in his mind.

Fletcher knew what Skulduggery had spoken to her about. That skeleton only wore such a dark and quiet tone when it had got personal. And Fletcher had provoked him into admiting it. But that was Skulduggery for you. That skeleton knew nothing when it came to such troubling issues. China had told Fletcher that Skulduggery never bothered with trying to find his child. Once she was gone from the library, Skulduggery hadn't bothered. She had said to him on one wintery night, that Skulduggery didn't want to see the child because it was a hinderance.

Fletcher slid his arm through the window, opening it enough so that he could climb inside the house. His objective was to stop the events and make sure he wasn't seen by Valkyrie. Which of course, is easy enough if your mother was a spy. Thinking of those nights in smart attire and sipping orange juice in fancy ball rooms came to mind. The memories of using his sweet, cute and angelic aura of a child to alure the suspect out of hiding. Some missions were covert, some weirn't. But all, helped him gain the experience he needed.

He moved into the hallway, seeing Valkyrie with her back to him. She was talking to Skulduggery, who was sending a lethal glare at the boy. Fletcher knew Skulduggery couldn't make a move to mash his face in, because that would kick off problems with Valkyrie. The skeleton just stood there, his glare furiously drilling a hole into his head as Valkyrie continued to speek. Skulduggery replied, his arm circling her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Although his gaze never left Fletcher.

The boy could feel the livid feelings stur and thrash inside him. He wanted to grab hold of him and rip his bones from their joints. That skeleton was toying with him. Making him watch the moment were he had Valkyrie in his arms. Skulduggery was tearing the boy up inside, hurting him with the one thing he held dear to him. Showing him how easily Vallkyrie was stolen from him. The dirty, decieving bastard was using Valkyrie as a way to get back at Fletcher when he had refused to tell him about Willow.

Fletcher clutched his gun, aiming it at the skeleton. Skulduggery was about to react, but he wasn't fast enough-

**BANG.**


	98. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 12

**Dear Blueshroom,**

**Since you asked so nicely, (That is demanding, of course)- I will do **_**another **_**Doctor Who story. Featuring which ever doctor you prefer. With any enemy your prefer. If you wish, you can leave me a review saying which Doctor and which Timelord foe. Any companion of your choice. I think I need to practice my crossovers, you know. I'm writing a **_**Pirates of the Carrebean **_**crossover, where the characters of Skulduggery Pleasant take over their roles in the film. **

**Its more difficult than it looks. **

**But, I can get on with your suggestion at the same time if so wish. I was planning on writing the Pirates of the Carrebean themed one completely, then uploading it. And you provided a good distraction. But no doubt you'll kick me up the ass for **_**this**_** story too. But I dare say I am used to that. **_**Aren't I other reviewers? **_**But that is not my point. I'm getting side tracked. If you wish, I'll kickstart a Doctor who story. If you want me to do so, CONTACT ME IN THE REVIEWS. ALRIGHT?!**

**From a fellow evil minion,**

**Rosalie. :D **

**xXx**

Willow looked at Sin as he cleaned the blood from her wounds. His large, strong and gentle hands dabbed the soft bubbles of cotton onto her skin. He wasn't harsh, his touch barely there. She didn't shift on the bed she was sat on, nor did she glare at the boy kneeling infront of her. There was fresh wounds, the Radioactive Cyanitium working within them to mend them. The liquid burned in her wounds, but Willow didn't let it show on her face. Carefully composed. The liquid changed into thin threads, knitting the soft flesh together. Her arms, crossed with scratches freshly made. The blood being soked up by the cotton.

He looked at her, noticing her gaze. She blinked, avoiding his gaze as she looked away. His right brow furrowed in confusion, he hadn't ever cought her looking at him. When he would look at her, she would always look somewhere else. She didn't blush, so he couldn't anticipate that she was looking at him purely out of a girlish crush. Which was something he _never_ saw Willow doing. She was far to composed to allow him access to her emotions.

"What," She asked. "Are you looking at?"

He let both brows furrow, but this time, out of embarresment and annoyance. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Why would I look at you?"

He gave a short laugh. "You were. So don't deny it, Willow."

"Why do you care so much if I did?" She snapped, but he took no notice of her bark. She was doing perposly, dislodging him from his trail of thought. But, he had been trained like the others for such a situation. His hands moved down to the bottom of her pijamma bottoms, carefully rolling them up so that they exposed the mess and havoc she had put herself through. The wounds were almost heeled, but the blood was running down her legs and soking the fabric. His hands shook as he rolled the fabric further up her thighs, the wounds hadn't grown any less, they just stopped at the furthest point.

"You stupid girl, Willow." He cursed. "Your so stupid."

"Like I said to Archer," She grumbled. "You have no control over me. Or what I do, for that matter."

"If there is something I do have control over in your life, Willow. Then its going to be the fact that you don't do this."

"You've got no control over me."

"You're right, Willow. We've got no control over you. Thats why we want to help you when your like this."

"Then just leave me be."

"I can't do that to someone I care for."

She fell silent, closing her eyes as Sin continued to dab over the wounds on her legs. She wanted to comfort the both of them, she wanted to tell them that she was okay. That she would get over her own problems in her own time. But they rushed into things, while she liked to sit back and think about them. Was something she got from her father? She couldn't remember the face of her mother, but she remembered people saying she was a beautiful but ugly woman. She acted nice, but she would cut your throat like any other murderer.

She wished that Sin and Archer were two people that she could hold and never hurt. She wished that they would understand that. She wished they would understand that she wouldn't show her emotions because she didn't want them killed. She would rather take the blows that someone wanted them to recieve. One of Willow's main flaws, was the way she cared for people. The way she wouldn't let the people that hurt them get away with it.

"There," Sin said, pulling the fabric back over her legs. There wouldn't be any scars, but she knew they would recieve emoitional scars for seeing her in this state. They would be overly protective, and she hated seeing them like that. She wanted to see them smile for there own reasons. She wanted them to go off and fine another person to latch onto. To find someone worthy of their time. "Willow..." Sin said. "...Will you promise me that...That you'll never do this again?"

She breathed out a sigh and Sin let a small smirk creap up his face. His hand touched her cheek, smoothing the surface of her face. His forehead touched hers, those ginger locks mingling with her closely cut, short and styled hair that belonged to Willow. His orange Zircon gemstone coloured hair brushed her eyelashes, causing her to blink several times as she looked up at him with her blue eyed gaze. She could feel his breath as it ghosted across her face, the soft touch comforting her although she didn't want to be comforted.

"So," Sin whispered. "Will you do that for me? As a small favour? Its not like I'm asking to do something big, right? I just want you to be safe."

She couldn't help it, she smiled at him. At the way he was acting. At the way he looked so cute and inoccent. Far to out of range of his usual self. Which was a boy who always flirted with people and kept others happy. She closed her eyes once more, shutting off the irises which were glittering with a angelic and inoccent glow. She tilted her head, so Sin's hand ran further up the side of her face and those fingers brushing the eye socket and the tips touching those smooth lashes.

"You're the complete opposit of Archer, you know. He tried to force me, you've taken a polite approach to it."

"What, do you think I'm that type of person?"

"I think I misunderstood you."

"Think or you know?"

"The later."

"For the first time, Willow has got something wrong. Well, might things continue this way? Because I rather like this Willow. The Willow I rarely get to see. The Willow, who is rather gentle to the people around her."

"I'm often nice, but rarely really." She said. Her smile was lost, but it still tried to lift the corners of her mouth. But she didn't allow it to escape onto her face. She liked it when people smiled around her, which was rare because of her difficult personality and harsh words. But she cherrished moments like this. But she never allowed them to happen often. She would grow far to attached to the person that gave her warmth. She would grow into a new person, a person who longed to gain warmth from the people she didn't need it from. "You should be getting back to the others," She said, pulling away, but Sin pulled her back.

"What if I don't want to go back?" He asked, his tone had changed into a husky whisper. "What if I'm happy that I've got some time with you?"

"Sin..."

"Don't say a word, Willow." He whispered, pulling on her t-shirt. Gently tugging her closer. Willow couldn't react. She couldn't pull away. She couldn't kiss him. She couldn't hurt him. She couldn't let her emotions run wild. She was torn, both ropes on either side of her pulling on her painfully. Her lashes fluttered, catching on the soft skin of his face as he leaned in. His mouth was a breath away from hers, his lips were parted. He hesitated, unsure of weither to continue.

His warm, plush lips pressed against hers, all the emotion inside of Sin releasing itself. She could feel it, savouring the way it tingled on her mouth, the way his emotions were as bright as the colour of his hair. The glowed and shimmered, whispering sweet nothings to her powers. Willow's mind kicked back into gear, only to realise that she was kissing him back. His hands gripped the spiked hair at the back of her head, clutching it in desparation as she continued to kiss him.

Sin moved, his legs tucking under him. One arm moved, tucking under her legs. His muscles sprang, causing Willow to be roughly thrown on the bed with Sin ontop of her. His right hand gripped her hip, whilst the other smacked down on the soft new sheets Archer had fitted. His lips twisting with hers, her rough hands moved under the collar of his shirt. The fabric tore, but not enough for the shirt to fall from his body. It still balanced there on his shoulders.

She clawed at the shoulders, causing him to growl. He pulled away, planting butterfly kisses along her cheek. His chest was tight, the feeling of Willow's hands ghosting over his body made him want more. "Willow..." He whispered over and over again into the skin of her throat, his lips pushed up against the surface. With so much emotion roaring around her and so much lust pouring from Sin's lips as he continued his sinful act,

How could she say no?

Willow pulled on Sin, pressing herself against him. Little did he know, that Willow's blue eyes had changed to jet black shadows.

And Archer was stood at the door.

xXx

"Bitch!" Fletcher cursed and darted out into the hallway, Skulduggery giving chase with a fresh bullet hole in his shirt. Valkyrie hadn't seen him, Which was luck on his part. Fletcher heard the thudding of Skulduggery's footsteps as he chased him up the stairs, the skeleton gaining on him with agility, speed and luck. Whilst the agility was staying strong and the speed wasn't going to run out, luck was something he had no control over.

Fletcher jumped, his boots catching a window of a room he had run into. The glass sprayed out, flashing lights like diamonds. Fletcher caught the window sile and flung himself out, teleporting in the process.

Skulduggery pulled back the arm that had reached for the boy, growling with anger. He was that close to pulling on his collar and throwing him to the ground. That boy's incredible stupidity was something that was uncontrolable in his terms. Valkyrie could have been shot. And now, the boy had run, escaping into the night air. Leaving a sobbing Valkyrie in the kitchen. The force of Skulduggery's chest taking the blow had sent her sprawling, and him cursing. But he didn't hesitate to take his gun and run after the escaping boy.

He was going to make him pay. By any means necesary.

Skulduggery walked down the stairs, his shoes clicking with the grace he possesed. He wanted to roar and punch a wall. I wanted to take out his anger on something. But he couldn't. He couldn't let Valkyrie get hurt. He dropped the gun on the stairs, his holster was balanced on the kitchen floor. A fresh hole through the leather strap. Making it forever unusable. He walked into the kitchen, Valkyrie sat on the counter top with her hands clutching her knees. Her body shook with little vibrations. A normal reaction for someone who had been in a shooting.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie." He muttered. Pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm used to it."

"You're in shock."

"Who wouldn't be?"

He sighed, knowing they wern't going to get anywhere like this. "I don't know who it was, but they were aiming for me."

"Why? They know it wouldn't kill you."

"Thats what we've got to find out."

"Does the person look familiar?"

_Yes the idiot does. _"No,"

xXx

Fletcher knew that was the distraction. Now he had the symbols to activate. He had carved them into his palms, only visible when he wanted them to be. He had been to a friend of his, got her to draw them on. He knew how to activate them, with strict instructions. He knew his target. He was going to cause havoc for this skeleton, starting tonight. He hoped he hadn't scared Valkyrie to much, but it was what was needed. He needed to shake them up enough. And he knew Pleasant wouldn't go after him. It would arouse suspicion.

He held his hands out, his middle finger tapping the tattoo's as he let images flash into his mind. The symbols glowed, a purple mist springing from his palms. It glittered in the moonlight. There was a slight tingle buzzing his nerves, his hands had pins and needles. His eyes suddenly opened, the usual Sapphire blue hue had morphed into a dark Amythist glow. The purple magic filled his mouth and nose, leeking into the night air. His hair soon changed to that Ametrine coloured glow. A new gold glitter blending with the purple.

Finally, the biggest prank of all time and he had discovered it. Valkyrie was sure to prefer him to Skulduggery now. She had to! His evil, boyish smirk played on his lips as he left his own body, on a short journey to find his target and begin what had to be the best prank of all times.

Valkyrie was going to _hate_ Skulduggery after this.

_Fletcher_ was going to win.

The magic exploded in a flurry of Amythist, Ametrine and Amber coloured glittering magic burst from his chest. Circling the house and twisting through the open windows.

xXx

"Archer?" Sin asked, his gaze fixed on the young man stood at the door. Sin was frozen where he lay, his lips raw from the kiss. Willow was propped up by her elbows, her eyes watching Archer. Sin continued to stare, unable to speek through the tension that had filled the room. Through the pain he had just put a ally through. The trust he had crushed within his hand. Willow's gaze fixed on the boy who had promised her so many things.

Archer had always been there for her. He had bought her clothes. Picking up her fallen body when she was drunk. Got her to confess things. He had held her in his arms when she stumbled from the opperating theatre, another lethal dose of 'medicine' pumped fresh into her body after hours of screaming. He had held her hand when she was close to dying. He had protected her will and right. Put his own health on the line for her. And this was how she repayed him.

Lip locked with the boy who had saved him. Lip locked with the boy who had sworn never to stand in his way.

"Go on, Willow." Archer growled, his eyes narrowed. His face contorted in pain. His usually strong features screamed anger. His brows were drawn over his glowing eyes. The soft purple turning a hatred filled silver. The Radioactive Cyanitium was glowing in his eyes. The tattoo glowing through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. This only happened when intense anger and bloodlust was sparked. Anger was something that Archer could control. But the bloodlust would only settle when Sin's blood drenched the walls.

"I would like to see you talk yourself out of this." Archer continued. "But of course, that is like talking to a brick wall. With no sense or purpose of speeking in the first place."

"Archer-" She beggan, pushing Sin gently off her.

"Don't you dare come near me." He hissed. "Don't you _dare! I'm sick of you, Willow! I can see why your mother abandoned you!"_

She froze in midstep, the blank blue filled slowly with acid.

"You're true mother _never _died, anyway." He growled, the silver blazing with anger. "She's still _alive._ She didn't want you because your father was Skulduggery Pleasant. A man of war. Of secrets and lies. A _skeleton. _Like you, a _embarresment! _She couldn't tollerate your very _face. _She didn't want you, and she didn't want _your damn father to have you either! He fought and fought for you Willow! He tried to find you for years! _You're _disgusting_! You always _will be_!"

xXx

Skulduggery stumbled. His hand gripping the counter top as he stumbled. His eyesight was bluring and fuzzing around him. He couldn't focus. Valkyrie was in the livingroom, still waiting for her drink. He wanted to scream her name. He wanted to stumble and fall and catch her attention. Someones attention. But his body was rigid, unmoving and his voice wouldn't come out of his trapped jaws. Someone was messing with his head. Someone was causing this pain. He looked up, catching sight of the smoke coiling in the room. Gold and Purple.

_Fletcher._ Skulduggery said, feeling the boy's soul drift into his. _Its almost impressive how you came up with this._

xXx

Skulduggery felt weird.

But not a good weird.

He moved his arms, gripping the grass beneath him. Hauling his bones to his feet. Nothing that was around him was his anymore. He unclenched and clenched his hands, his soul and intellegence of previous experiences of this sort of thing reminded him of the last time someone cast such a spell on him. He was used to this. He blinked, which was something he never usually did. This body had no such powers that his did. It was weak. Even though Fletcher Renn had done a lot of training, he hadn't worked hard enough. This body was boring.

The style of clothing, for instance, was a rather bad choice. Skulduggery Pleasant would not be seen in such anti-formal attire. This was something boys wore, not men. He needed to get changed, and soon. He was short, but not to short. Fletcher was on the border line of six-foot. Skulduggery was another threatening 5 inches taller. He missed it. He missed how tall he was. He missed a lot. He missed how his revolver pressed against his side. He missed how his gloves intched to create magic. He missed being a skeleton.

He walked over to a window, and looked at his reflection.

Those eyes. He had only ever seen his own eyes before his death. Screaming at his own reflection in a broken mirror. They were what identified him. Kept him unique.

He needed to stop Fletcher, that boy was possesing his body.

xXx

"Skulduggery?"

Fletcher sat up, feeling dizzy with the new body. He was a skeleton. And it felt weird. He had no skin. He had no eyes. And Skulduggery's vision was something he wasn't used to seeing. It was like someone had put a automatic zoom in on his vision. Where ever Fletcher looked, it was like something had cought his attention and his vision zoomed in on it. Was that why Skulduggery noticed so many minor details? Was this a skeleton thing?

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fletcher replied. "I just felt un-easy."

"You were having a sesure."

"I'm fine now."

He hadn't realised it, but Skulduggery had a rather nice purr of a voice.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling his skull into a kiss. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. Hoping he could act Skulduggery like when her kisses rained down on him. She was still shaking from his attack, the poor girl. He hadn't wanted to attack in a place that she always thought she was safe at, but it was necessary. And he was livid, he still was. He wanted to make sure that Valkyrie was his and his forever. And he didn't care who's body he had to do that. Valkyrie's hands were clutching at his shoulders, and his hands were at her waist as she stood above him. Bending down to allow him to kiss her neck.

There were footsteps. Boots. Steel toe caps and a rustle of fabric. A hand slammed against the door frame and Valkyrie pulled away, staring at the young man stood there. His blonde locks of hair sprayed across his face. His jaw line was tight, riddled with the emotional signs of anger. His posture was almost composed, something Fletcher Renn never did. Skulduggery Pleasant was going to make it as obvious as he possibly could.

"_Skulduggery_," Skulduggery drawled out. "Your attempts of getting such a lady is pointless, just to keep you aware."

Fletcher stood on Skulduggery's bones. "Your attempts to steal this lady are just as futile, Mr Renn."

Valkyrie was still staring at Fletcher's body, her eyes fixed on his face. Skulduggery noticed this, then looked around, catching her attention. "Sorry?"

"Your eyes."

"Don't you remember?"

She frowned at his words. Her eyes locked onto his; Which were impossible to look away from. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," He said. "But of course, I'm not refering to memories with myself. I'm refering to memories with Mr Pleasant."

"This isn't a game, Renn." Fletcher growled. "I can't help most things, such as being a possesive moron after sex at any possible moment, but that is who I am."

"Your plan is full of flaws." Skulduggery said. "But that is something for us to discuss. If you don't mind, Valkyrie, I'd like to have a word with Mr Pleasant. Alone."


	99. A Cheater, Two Guns and Lust 13

**Last chapter. Last friggin' chapter.**

Willow felt her heart being crushed as Archer stormed out the door. His amythist eyes were something he wasn't going to allow her to see anymore. She could still feel that silver, glowing hatred burning a hole through her. Willow didn't want to leave things like this with Archer. She wanted to hold onto him with everything she had. She wanted to touch those wings of his and call them her own. She wanted to clutch his hair as they stood in the rain. She wanted to laugh with him. Feel his warm arms and gentle smile.

She ran after him, and he didn't start running to get away from her. He just continued walking. Ignoring her hands that were gripping at his arm. Trying to pull him back with gentle force. But Archer was continuing to walk like she wasn't even there. Like her plea's were nothing to his ears. His large, beautiful wings sprung from his back when he entered the outside world, the sunlight on his skin was a blessing. He's missed it.

Archer looked back at Willow, but when he did, he froze.

Tears were falling form Willow's eyes, and she was desperately trying to stem the flow. Wipping them away. Even now, she didn't want him to see her tears. She wanted to stay composed and careful. The large droplets of warm, salty water were turning her cheeks red and her eyes puffy. She noticed him looking and cursed, turning away from him and trying to dry her eyes. But the tears wouldn't stop. They wouldn't go away. They wouldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry." She appologised. "I can't stop-"

"Just shut up, will you?" He hissed. "You look better when you show your emotions. But I'm not going to comfort you. You were about to sleep with my best mate." He turned and started walking away, but Willow shouted-

"I'm sorry, Archer! I'm sorry I knew and I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned. "I'm sorry, Will's. But you're going to have to _beg _me to make me forgive you."

xXx

"Whats with the body switch, Renn?" Skulduggery asked.

"Oh, Isn't it obvious? I want to make her hate you."

"Well, I must admit you aren't doing a very good job of it."

"I wouldn't underestimate the opponent, if I were you." Fletcher said. "And Valkyrie certainly has you wrapped in chains, doesn't she?"

"Of course," Skulduggery agreed. "Why else would she have cought my emotions in such a net?"

"Probably because your weak."

"Although, you're cought in the very same net."

"Not nearly as deeply."

"I agree with you there."

"Its very typical of you, isn't it? Falling hard because a girl called the skeleton beautiful. How sweet."

"You sound remarkably formal." Skulduggery said. "Is that my body taking effect?"

"Must be." Fletcher said. "But of course, the only reason for you to be questioning me is that you're after a antidote for your condition."

"You must know," Skulduggery agreed. "Because otherwise you would be locked inside my body for a very long time."

"I do. But I don't see how this imformation would be of any interest to you."

"I want my body back."

"I thought you want to become human."

"This body is useless," Skulduggery growled. "There is no muscle to work with. There is barely any training put into it."

"And _yours_ has?"

"Of course." Skulduggery said. "My body is far more advanced that yours."

"Strength, magical ability...A skeletal form has many advantages. But some, it doesn't. Romanticly speaking."

"I would agree." Skulduggery said. "But of course, I'm a far better person for such a woman."

"Oh? Isn't this the same thing you said for China? Isn't this how you cornered her with your charms?"

"I love Willow." Skulduggery said. "And I still do. I want to have the best relationship I can with my daughter. And of course, you and China joined forces to remove me from her life."

"We did that because that is what she deserves. She doesn't need a father who has blood on his hands. Dirty, black blood. Willow deserves a far better father."

"Such as?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you just said that she deserves a better father. So whom?"

"I don't know. Maybe a good, _human_ father. Mortal. Someone who doesn't make a living killing people."

"Oh?" Skulduggery said, Arching a eyebrow through Fletchers face. "Then give a name."

"I don't know anyone as of this pressent moment." Fletcher said. "But China would."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my daughter consulting with a murderer."

"China is not a murderer."

"She is." Skulduggery said. "That cow had my family mudered. My _family _Fletcher. Do you know what that is like?"

"No," The boy admited. "But I wouldn't care anyway."

"Give my body back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you that."

"Fletcher!" Skulduggery roared. "I'm trying to keep myself together here. The last peice of family I have is avoiding me due to your manipulating. You're trying to stop me from seeing the girl I love. Will you just leave me alone?"

"Never." The boy sneared. "You did those things to China. I will never allow you peice."

"Oh, so you love China then?"

"No, I am mearly voicing my displeasure of your existence."

"Then kill me."

"That would be to easy."

"How do you know that?" Skulduggery asked. "You know you could easily kill me in my vunrable state. Why don't you?"

"You're provoking me into something I don't want to do."

"I just want peace," Skulduggery said. "Look at me. I'm a skeleton locked away in a young man's bones. Couldn't you find other means?"

"If you want peace, leave Valkyrie alone."

"It is not in my personality to do such a thing."

"Of course not," Fletcher agreed. "But it is in your personality to over react to things. Such as this."

"My body." Skulduggery said. "I want it now."

"I want doesn't get."

xXx

Valkyrie stood outside the door, the conversation going on inside was a troublesome thing. It bothered her. They had switched bodies, that was a fact from now on. Skulduggery had imprinted that clue in her mind with those eyes of his. The magical community knew of Skulduggery Pleasant when they saw those eyes before his current time of being a skeleton. The eyes that some people called him Satan for owning. They said he was possesed by the spirit of Faries or Pixies. They said those eyes should be gauged from the very lashes that protected them.

She could see why, his eyes were something that you would _never _see any other person owning. They were abnormal. Unique. Dangerous. Seductive. They were not a colour you could randomly guess. A selection of many colours. Skulduggery had told her of his parents, who wished the best for their second eldest boy. The wanted him to become as strong as his brother. Thus inflicting the curse of his eyes that were ridiculed by the villigers around him.

Skulduggery's eyes gave him power to see through the person infront of him with great intuition. Allowed him to notice every detail. Providing a reaction speed that was unknown to the people around him. Some people in the Village tried to kill him, only to have the arrow cought by his hands before it peirced his glittering right eye. The elders of the Village had shunned him, the women avoiding his dark, alluring presence and the men had beaten him. Only to have Skulduggery humiliate them with his unique ability.

She remembered those eyes now. A mixture of many colours. Blending in together like gemstones. They resembled the same glittering look as the solid rocks found beneith ground, but the colours of the gems were never as bright. Skulduggery's eyes glittered like red Rubies and orange Spessartine. Mixtures of yellow Citrine and green Chrome Diopside. Blue Sapphire and dark purple Amythist. Onyx black and Diamond white. All blended together in a Opal gemstone mix.

Skulduggery was in Fletcher's body, and he had no mean's of escape. Valkyrie had to set him free.

She turned, then kicked open the door with one solid boot.

xXx

"Archer." Willow said. "Why won't you understand that I'm sorry?"

"So you are not willing to give a little dignity for me, but will do for Sin?" He asked. "Sorry Willow. I'm out."

Archer's large wings burst from his back, flapping against the wind. As he soored into the air, he took no notice of Willow's pleading. He took no notice of her wings as they cought the wind to follow him with the unatural grace she possesed. He knew that falling inlove with such a girl was a bad idea. She knew that she had stolen his heart and reaturned the damning curses of rejection. She was a curse, and he could see that. He decided he needed to speek to her father. He needed to speak to that man. He needed to clear his mind.

xXx

"Fletcher." Valkyrie said. "Why are you possesing Skulduggery?"

"Because I want you all to myself. Is that too much to ask?"

"You bastard." Growled a voice and they turned to Willow. Who was glaring at Skulduggery's body. Her shoulders were hunched, her wings fresh from flying in the night air. Archer was next to her, staring at the scene infront of him. Willow looked like she was tempted to kill someone. The changed, manipulated and experemented on girl was releasing all the hurt. Tear marks fresh on her cheeks. Skulduggery's eyes widdened in Fletcher's body, and she glanced at him.

"I wish I had your eyes," She remarked, and Fletcher began screaming.

It wasn't a pure scream. It was strangled from his throat. Forced out. Skulduggery stared at his own body as Fletcher thrashed. Gripping the furniture around him as his soul was forced from his body. Willow's eyes were turning black as she walked forward, the pain that was sturing from its emotional slumber was kicking and scratching. Forcing him out in the most painful of ways. Fletcher arched his back, screaming as the glittering gold and amythist smoke of his soul poured from Skulduggery's jaws.

_Crash._

xXx

Valkyrie looked at Fletcher, at Skulduggery who lay on the floor. They had been fighting after all. China was right. Both men had changed, become rutheless. They had used any means possible to try and get her. Was she not allowed a choice? As she stared at them, groaning in pain and breathing roughly, she wondered whether they ever took how she felt into account. She felt like she had been left to rot. Whilst they used her and abused her for their own needs.

"Was this a game to you two?" Valkyrie asked them.

"Listen Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, thankful of gaining use of his own body. "I- We can explain this to you,"

"Just listen-" Fletcher began and Valkyrie closed her eyes.

"I thought I could trust you."

Her legs walked. Her shoulders hunched. Her eyes almost brimming with tears. Used. Abused. All to fire the gun of jealousy at the other person. Was this really what they thought of her as? Did Valkyrie really resemble a toy to them? She knew she had been cunning in her own ways, but this hurt her more. China had said it, but it didn't hurt as much as it did now. She wasn't trust worthy, but what goes around, comes around. They had both known what was going on from the start, and yet, they let her live a lie for the past days.

"Valkyrie, my dear." Said a voice and she froze, turning in the open night air. The front door closed behind her. China Sorrows stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hair had been dyed again. This time, it was silver. But not in the grey tinted silver. This silver, looked like the polish chrome on the Bentley's bumpers. The shine of those carefully plaitted locks of hair glistenened, catching the moonlight. The french plait ran down across her shoulder and brushed the fabric of her black frilly blouse. There were some stray locks of silver hair, that gently brushed those red lips. And her eyes, remained their perfect blue hue.

She was wearing tight jeans that fitted into a pair of heels, perfect for design. But someone of China's grace would easily walk around in such appalling footwear. Even run, but that was a easy task for a killer. China stood there, the composed look wasn't shaken from her delecate features as the air tensed. Skulduggery had walked through the door. Valkyrie had decended a few steps, Fletcher and Skulduggery remained by the door. China smiled at them, nodding her head in greetings.

"I'm surprised," China began. "That you haven't chosen your man? I thought I gave you enough of a hint."

"No," Valkyrie corrected. "You gave me advice. And that was to go and test things out."

"And have you?"

"I'm not _that _wild."

"But wild non the less."

"What do you expect?" She asked. "I'm a teenager."

"Hormones." She agreed. "Drove me and a few other people I knew crazy."

"You informed me of that."

"I did." She nodded. "The news of many pranks being played has spread around the country. I was curious. I wondered if anyone had got hurt."

"We didn't." Fletcher snapped.

"Too bad." China retorted, a devilish smirk playing across her lips. "Now my dear, I also came across the information that my daughter is here. Would you be a dear and ask her to come and see her mother?" China looked far to nice. She was acting far to politely. Trying to pull the wool over her eyes as Valkyrie stood there. But the moment Skulduggery's words whispered into her ears, she knew her answer. Skulduggery had begged to get his daughter back, his one and only family. And China had took it.

"You're not going anywhere near my daughter, China." Skulduggery said, his skeletal gaze fixed on her. "I want some time with her. She is _my _daughter, and your scheeming plots aren't going to step in the way of that. If you want to see her, I suggest you get down on your knees and _beg_. Beg for me to allow you some mercy. And mercy is a rare miricale in my trade, as you know." Fletcher tensed, he was just as in the middle of this as Valkyrie was.

"Why, do you think I'm going to take her away? I don't want her to latch onto me."

"She never would." Valkyrie said. "Willow is far more dangerous than you realise. She had a strong wit and she is damn well tall. She's tall. She's a Daddy's girl, I can tell that much."

"Of course she is," China agreed. "Her mother is nothing but a ruthless killer in her father's eyes. But, of course, that would never change."

"Her father isn't no better," Fletcher grumbled and Skulduggery kicked his legs from under him. Fletcher's jokes weren't working at this pressent time, and as the boy tumbled into the flower bed, Valkyrie dared to even smirk at his down fall. He was down, the next was Skulduggery. Pride goes before the fall, and by the way Fletcher's hair was flattened, his pride was gone like a stone being taken out to sea. They both had a lot to loose, and neither was going to let the other fall gracefully.

"Ah," China said. "But you're no inoccence. You killed your own mother."

Fletcher spat dirt from his mouth and wipped his lips. His crystalised blue eyes were hard, fixed on a spot infront of him. He didn't dare let anyone meet his gaze. Skulduggery was probably smirking at Fletcher's defeat. But as he opened his mouth to speak, a black gloved hand was infront of him. A offer to help him up to his feet. The glove was covering a skeletal hand, and that led to a body and a face. Fletcher looked up at the skeleton, surprised.

"I know how that feels, Renn." Skulduggery mearly said. "I know what it's like to trust someone with your darkest secrets, and find out that spilled them like water on the floor."

Fletcher gripped the hand held out to him, and allowed the skeleton to pull him to his feet. Both men stood next to each other, watching China infront of them. Skulduggery was the first to speak, a tone to his voice that Valkyrie hadn't heard before. "China, you watched me and my family being tortured. And yet, you had the nerve to put me through one more ounce of pain. Stealing my one and only hope I had. I remember, going to see Willow the day she was born. I got to see her for half an hour. That was it. Do you realise what effect that has on people?"

China stayed still, unmoving.

"You really are a great mastermind when it comes to killing. I had a breakdown. Think about it. Someone of my terms, living at my standards. I knew you wanted to kill me off, but that only made things worse. I wouldn't speak to anyone. I refused to let people see me. I locked myself away. I turned to the only thing I could do. I turned to self harm. I had nothing else. I'm a skeleton. I can't drink. I can't take drugs. So I turned to self harm. The first time, I broke my hand. Smashing a hammer down on my knuckles till I couldn't take no more.

"As time past, years moved on. My injuries grew, lets say. I broke my ribs purposly. I'd dislocated my bones. Just to cause myself trouble. But then, the hurt became nothing. I had become used to it. Thats why I barely even mumble when I'm hurt. I hated myself. But that was what you wanted. As I said, I knew that. And I didn't care. I never did and never would. I don't care about what you whisper about me." He laughed. "Come on, I was still causing myself pain when Baron Vengous was around. I noticed a pair of pliers on the table next to me in the Cinema, pulled out a few ribs. In the end, I threw the tool at the wall and went to see Valkyrie."

"Kenspeckle told me." Fletcher said. "When I met that man for the first time. He told me that. He told me about the times he wouldn't hear from you for weaks and go down to your place to find you in pain. And when he saw your ribs he went mental. He wouldn't let Valkyrie see you like that." He shook his head. "The hell he wouldn't."

"There you go, China," Skulduggery said. "Are you happy with what you did? Are you happy that you had pointed out facts to us a few years ago which triggered our emotions. Are you happy now you've destroyed our lives? Look at Willow. Her mother abandoned her. Her foster parents were killed. That family she moved into hated her. Willow has my personality. That's why she became one of Vengance. Thats why she became who she is. Thats why I'm proud of her."

"So," China said. "You think that I'm going to walk away?"

"You're going to walk away," Skulduggery said. "Or there will be a blood bath. Right here. Right now."

China eyed him for a moment, then turned and walked away.

xXx

Willow's arms were wrapped tightly around a skeletal body. Her face burried softly in the collar bone that was cushioned by the man's clothes. Her hands gripped his suit, the tears were hot and stung her eyes. Skulduggery was frozen in his place, the shock of Willow's hug paralysed him for a moment, before he finally gave in and hugged his little girl tight. It was a invitation, a mere thanks of Skulduggery's courage. Willow felt like a fool to doubt him. She felt like a fool to not notice the small details.

"Well," Fletcher said. "Looks like I'm off."

"What?" Valkyrie asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm going." He repeated.

"Why?"

"My- It doesn't matter." He said. "See you."

"Fletch-"

"Bye, Valkyrie." He nodded. "Lets leave it at that."

She froze and Fletcher vanished. After all that, Fletcher had decided to mearly give up? Was he running? Was this his last ditch effort to win her over? Or was it a silent notice? Was it a silent voice that said she deserved better? The questions filled her head before they had no meaning. Valkyrie missed him already. He was so determined. He was like her. Desperate to get his own way. She wanted to hug Fletcher, but she had no means of reaching him.

She turned, Willow had her head burried into Skulduggery's chest, a smile playing on her lips as Skulduggery slowly rocked her. Calming her down. Archer walked towards Valkyrie, and she sensed the anger and awkwardness about him. He was uneasy. Those purple eyes were glittering, and Valkyrie couldn't help herself but smile. "So," Valkyrie began. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No your not."

"How do you know?" He retorted.

"Your sleave."

"Sorry?"

"Your sleave was creased. Someone grabbed you. Brow was furrowed when you barged in and the bruises on your palms suggest intense anger. Willow's lips are swollen and there are love bites on her neck and chest. Willow was kissed by someone, but it wasn't you because you would have some effects on your physical appearance like her. Jealously led to you storming out, which is why you came here." Valkyrie nodded. "I'm a detective." She said when he glared. "Deduction is what I do."

"Man," Archer nodded. "You're a detective alright."

She laughed. "Of course."

"Dad trained you well," Willow said and Valkyrie looked at her out of the corner of her eye, there was a soft, gloved hand running through her hair and a skull tilted towards Valkyrie. She smiled at them, the cute little scene was something no one would be keen on to miss. "You've picked up a lot from him, haven't you? I've read up on his files. The over sized ego and stubborness is something to arch a eyebrow for."

"I picked up on that too." Valkyrie agreed.

"The boyfriend." Skulduggery said.

"Oh please no." Archer cursed.

"Overly protective, nice personality but guarded. Hasn't succeeded in some area's of personal training and is a terrible liar. He's a shape-shifter and a well trained one due to the eye change. The natural colour was obviously blue due to the outlines on the irises. The wings you grow are white feathered, showing your nature. Pure." Skulduggery smirked. "All this information leads to one thing, you lost something and decided you would refuse to allow people to close to you. Hence the colour of your wings."

"Christ." Archer said. "You're as bad as each other."

"Trade mark standard." Valkyrie murmured under her breath.

"Trade mark?" He questioned and Valkyrie nodded.

"A few of Skulduggery's apprentices were trained in a similar fashion." She said. "He toyed around a bit with his methods before finding one that suited."

"Alright."

"Archer," Skulduggery said and he walked up to the boy. Despite Archer's impressive height, Skulduggery still stood a inch or two above him. "You will take good care of my daughter, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Very good care."

"I will."

"If you hurt her i'll shoot you."

"Okay."

"If she's pregnant without my consent consider your testicles chopped off."

Archer's eyes widdened. "You aren't touching my balls."

"No, but she will be." Skulduggery commented. "Do we have a agreement?"

Archer's eyebrows were raised. "Yes."

"Good."

_Whip._

Valkyrie laughed, Willow was holding up her phone and smirking. Her father and Archer looked at her, and let a grin spread. "I'm sorry," Willow said. "It seamed that the whip app was apropiate here. I thank my good friend Sheldon Copper for that one." Willow nodded and slipped the phone in her pocket. Archer was still glaring, and Valkyrie was giggling. Skulduggery was shaking his head, a sign that he knew where she got her hummour from.

"That is one way to tell a boy that they're cool." Valkyrie nodded, walking towards Skulduggery. Archer took this as his que to leave and make his way to Willow. He stood infront of her, murmured something and she grumbled. Rolled her eyes and then grabbed his collar. The harsh kiss took Archer by surprise, and he pulled back suddenly. Mumbling about how her father was watching. But she just shrugged and kissed him again.

"She _is _just like you." Valkyrie nodded and Skulduggery sighed. "Sorry?"

"I feel like I'm missing out on something."

"What are you-"

Skulduggery's body collided with hers, his left arm wrapped around her waist whilst his other grasped her hand and held it near his Skull. Valkyrie's world was upside down, with Skulduggery leaning over her in the dip he had performed. "I'm missing out on something." Skulduggery repeated. "Willow's in the bush. I'm missing out on something."

"I thought you said you'd chop his balls off?"

"She isn't doing _that_." He grumbled. "And I'm still missing out on something!"

"_What?!_"

"I don't know, _do I?!_"

Valkyrie grabbed his collar and pulled him down, but didn't kiss him. "You getting that warm, fuzzy feeling yet?"

"No," He said, his tone husky as he burried his face in her neck. "But I'm being turned on."

"_Oh my god._" Valkyrie said and pushed him away, she stood firmly and began walking inside the house, when a boy's voice yelled-

"_Horny tengu!_" And Archer came stumbling out the bush, his shirt ripped.

"She's just as bad as he is, right."

"Dear god I feel violated."

xXx

**Well...Thats it.**

**That, my dear friends is the end of this story.**

**I'm going to write a one off for the 100th chapter. Thats why I got this one done and out of the way. I was getting bored. I need more things to work my mind on. The Pirates of the Carribean story should be better...I hope...**


	100. Chapter 100 Lullabies and Musical Notes

**I was reading through one of my- Ahem, many- Skulduggery books, and I remember seeing a little line saying Mr Pleasant had a singing voice. Within which, I continued doing research on this subject, coming across many a fanfiction, and realising such a plot line was forming in my head. A beautiful plot, even if I do say so myself. **

**This 100th chapter is here to talk about a quote of Dereks writing and...Randomness. A lot of it. After this, I'm planning on a BIG BANG THEORY CROSSOVER, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED! DO TELL ME? FOR ONCE? REVIEW A LOT? PRETTY PLEA-**

_**Dear god, Rose you rattle on...**_

**Shut up.**

**xXx**

"_You need to sleep." Skulduggery ordered, his arms crossed infront of his chest. His skull tilted forward, a obvious sign of a stern look swinging in her direction. But she wasn't having any of it. Skulduggery was just as stubborn as she was, he stuck up for his point. With or without his Revolver aimed at your temple. Skulduggery had such cunning plans, and she was wondering whether he'd use blackmail. She prefered the gun scenario._

_"I don't need to sleep, Skulduggery." _

_"Yes you do." He said, more a command than a insistance. "You need to rest. You've been through a lot lately. Come on, just one good nights sleep, yes?"_

_"But I can't get a good nights sleep." She blabbered, realising this, she slapped her hands tight over her mouth and Skulduggery's head tilted._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Valkyrie-"_

_"Its nothing, Skulduggery!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I think you're lying."_

_"I'm always lying."_

_"Then tell me whats wrong."_

_"No."_

_"Come on," Skulduggery said, he had stepped forward, and was now having to bend his knees to look into her eyes. His hands were on her cheeks, cupping her face as he forced her to look at him. There was that feeling, a tingling as she felt his eyeless gaze glide over her face, reading all the signs. The gears in his brain were working, and she swore she could have heard all the thoughts filtering through. His jaw bone opened, and she knew he was going to start blabbering again. "Can you trust me with it, Valkyrie?" _

_"Thats a bribe."_

_"No its not." He said, and she could hear that seriousness in his voice. That dark, baseline of a tone she only heard when Skulduggery's emotions began kicking off. "I'm trying to say that I don't mind if you're not ready to tell me things, just as long as you let me know of that. That is all I ask. You're like a little puppy that needs looking after, and I am looking after you."_

_"You ment that?"_

_"You think I don't?"_

_"I think you're joking." _

_"How do I prove you otherwise?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not in the mood for your games."_

_"I'm not playing games Valkyrie, I want to look after you. Come on, it doesn't matter if its something insignificant, just as long as I know and that you're okay."_

_"But," Valkyrie said. "You'll think I'm a stupid little kid."_

_"Since when have I thought that?"_

_"All the time." _

_"Wrong." Skulduggery said. "The reason why I let you tag after me is because you're mature for your age, I mean, you do put up with _me _for crying out loud. Now, come, you need to sleep." Skulduggery tugged on her arm, and Valkyrie considered questioning him on the whole situation revolving around her anti-sleep insistancy. But he wasn't saying any more of it. He was just leading her through the corridors of his house, into a large room with a comfy sofa. "I know it won't do," Skulduggery said. "Buts its the best I have to offer."_

_Nawh, bless him. He was trying so hard to comfort her for something he knew nothing of. She didn't know how he would accept it, either. Skulduggery was someone who enjoyed poking fun out of people. She hid it, but some of Skulduggery's jibs hit bellow the belt. She turned to him, but he had vanished, and now was hauling a massive thick blanket through the door way. It was in his arms, pilled up so much that it was obvious he hadn't had the time to fold it as neatly as he did with many other items. The pillows he had brought in were ballanced on the tip of his head, and she swore she could see a grin in the air about him._

_"Use this."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_The pillows on his head were suddenly flying, aimed at her stomach to drive her backwards with the impact the manipulated air brought about. Valkyrie's back landed against the wall of the sofa, and a blanket was being wrapped around her. Skulduggery's hands worked to blump the pillows and wrap her tightly into the warmth the blanket provided. All the while, Valkyrie's glare was boiling the non-existant blood in his non-existant veins. Skulduggery flicked her nose, the glaring becoming a distraction._

_"You should get those eyes checked out, I feel like they're glued to me."_

_"Stop this obsured behaviour."_

_"Blimey," Skulduggery said. "She has intelegence."_

_"I'm getting up."_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am." _

_"You're not because I'm in your way."_

_"For crying out loud," She muttered, her hand covering her face. "All the attention over a nightmare for god's sake?!"_

_There was a long pause, before Skulduggery spoke. "A nightmare?"_

_"Yes!" She cursed. "A bloody nightmare. It doesn't matter."_

_"Valkyrie," He said, and she felt his hand tug on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug the crushed her into his chest. "I know that even the slightest of nightmares can be the scariest. Don't dismiss it in such a way. Come on, talk to me about it." He was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his hands in his lap. That skull tilted at a angle. She found it funny how he tried to display his emotions. He tried hard, even though he let it look easy._

_"Serpine." She murmured. "Thats all I can- want to say. I don't want to go into detail."_

_"All you _can_? Can what? Its alright. I swear."_

_"Its horrible. I can't explain it." Her hands moved to her eyes, covering them up._

_"Alright. I would deprive information from you anymore. Come on, close your eyes."_

_"No." She grumbled sinking into the covers. Her hands wrapped around herself._

_"I was going to sing for you."_

_"Get lost." He didn't seem taken aback in anyway, because he began singing his response. The Girl From Ipanema._

_"Tall and tan and young and lovely, The girl from Ipanema goes walking And when she passes..."_

_Valkyrie, aged 18._

_Bash! _

"Damn." Skulduggery cursed, bending down to the white kitchen tiles to pick up the shattered plate. Valkyrie's hands were still clamped over her mouth, shock rendering her useless for the moments the plate had fallen to the floor between the distance of the cupboard and the kitchen counter top. His hands wern't mindful as he picked up the glass, due to the shards not having any skin to peirce. He emptied the large handfuls into the bin, pushing his foot down on the leaver at the bottom. He turned to Valkyrie, holding his hands up.

"Right," He declared. "Lets start again."

"I'm sorry," She appologised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." He grumbled. "I was surprised."

"Yes," Valkyrie nodded. "Thats why you screamed like a girl."

"I voiced my displeasure of being surprised. I was in no sense scared."

She sighed, watching Skulduggery as moved around his large, stylish kitchen which had been revamped to the latest of his style choices. A state of the art trio of colours, white, green and black. The cupboards were white, the black granite on the counter top was polished to gleam. The walls were painted green, which was bright and soft at the same time. The handles to every cupboard and draw were polished chrome, to match the exquisite design of the room. Skulduggery didn't go out and buy this kitchen with ease, Valkyrie had ended up buying a designer. Who had writen down Skulduggery's specifications and had created such a design.

He searched around the fridge, pulling out fruits and puting them into a bowl. She smiled, 6 years and he still knew her favourite food. After washing the tomato, he took a knife from the rack, and began carving a zig-zag line around the circumference of a large tomato. Once he did this, he stripped the inside of the tomato with a spoon, using the rest and placing them on a fresh plate. Which he hoped, wasn't going to get broken. He turned to Valkyrie, his head tilted as he stood there, midstep. He didn't wear gloves when he worked with food, and made sure he cleaned his boney hands before prepairing _any _meal.

"Do you want Tuna inside the tomato skin?"

"I'll pass this time."

"What would you like?"

"Green grapes." She smiled and he laughed.

"You've gone off the Tuna lately." He noted, washing the the grapes under the kitchen tap. Then, he filled the tomato halves with the fruit. After doing this, Skulduggery washed some strawberries and chopped them in half. Grabbbing a small bowl from the cupboard and placing the black, flower shaped peice of china on the large plate. He shifted the strawberries to one side, then bagan doing the same with red grapes, kiwi and pineapple. There were four slices of peach added into the bowl, and some of the fruits that he had planted years ago were placed into the bowl.

"You're forgeting something." She smirked and he turned.

"What?"

"Apple slices."

He sighed. "Its hard to keep track. Your demands are a long list, you know." She laughed at him, but he buisied himself as he sliced up the apple, adding the carefully cut slices to the plate. He paused for a moment, then nooded, strolling over to the the fridge and started to make a small glass of fruit coctail, but there were footsteps coming rather close behind him, and he turned. Yet another interuption, made by Valkyrie. Her dark eyes, which took the shades of a polished peice of wooden furniture were opened wide.

"Can you show me how you make your cocktails?"

"Alright," He said. "But if you're planning on selling my recipe, then be warned."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Because you are scared of facing my wrath."

"Your wrath is a pathetic cat whinning for its dinner." She grumbled, taking the glass Skulduggery handed to her then placed it on the counter.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because_ someone _rather liked my wrath." He took out a passion fruit, handed it to and told her to squeeze the juice. Once she did this, she poured the juice into the glass, and Skulduggery followed in suit with a freshly squeezed orange. Then he reached over her to pick up the dried up skin of the passion fruit, throwing it in the bin along with the orange skin. Valkyrie smirked at his comment, washing it down with a smile.

"You won't ever let Darquesse down with that, will you?"

"No, I don't think I will." He grinned playfully, then added a little grape juice into the mix. She picked out a spoon, handing it to Skulduggery who stured it slightly. Then cut a peice of lemon, placing it on the edge of the glass. The remedy tasted something like a J2O, but a fresher, more cared for verson. He placed the glass in her hand, but when she tried to take it, he shook his head. "Where's my thankyou?"

She grumbled. "But why?"

"That is a tad mean, isn't it?" He questioned. "I do all this for you, and this is how you thank me?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Thankyou."

"And try not to break the plate on the way out." He called and she cursed at him. Reminding him of the fact that he was the one to drop the plate, not her.

She sat down in his living room, not bothering to switch on the TV as he joined her in the room. When he sat down, he made sure he did so with elegance. His ankle rested on the opposit knee, that jaw bone rested on a gloved hand. He watched her as she began to eat, trying to keep some composure. Valkyrie was hungry. She hadn't eaten in ages. Her stomach growled for the food infront of her, and she happily obliged into eating it.

"My, my," Skulduggery nodded. "You were hungry."

"Shut up." She said. "Aren't I allowed to be relaxed?"

"You aren't relaxed though,"

"I'm selfconcious,"

"Why? You don't need to act formal around me."

"Your ego will only flurish."

"My point exactly."

"You always think of yourself."

"Oh?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm questioning your statement."

"Why would you?"

"Because what you say is untrue."

"Are you sure?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes." Skulduggery confirmed.

"How exactly?"

"What do you call me saving you everyday? What do you call me making you lunch? What do you call me spending on you? Valkyrie. If I didn't care, I wouldn't do such things. I wouldn't even make you happy. I would barely talk to you. And you know that. I can tell. You know that I wouldn't hessitate to save or avenge a person I care for. So don't come out with something like that."

She felt like he was telling her off. Like a child. She turned away. So, he still saw her like that, huh?

"Why are you turning away?"

"Because you make me feel like a child." She muttered, staring at her food. She didn't feel like eating it now. Was this their first argument coming at them? She picked up the plate from her lap and placed it on the coffee table, standing and brushing herself down. "Sorry, I'll put the food in the fridge. I don't feel like eating at the moment. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Valkyrie..."

"I'm just going upsta-"

"_Valkyrie._" Came his voice, more of a bark than a smooth song.

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I didn't mean it horribly."

"I thought you wanted a little space is all..."

"I don't need space."

"Then why are you throwing miniture tantrums?"

"Every person does."

"I don't."

He tilted his head.

"Maybe I do." She admitted, sitting next to him.

He chuckled, and began singing softly to himself as he read his paper; Which had been previously left on the table next to him. Valkyrie loved the sound of his smooth voice. She loved the way that it was so low and silky. The way it rattled her ear drums with the gentlist of touches. The way his skull moved only a fraction to catch the notes. He was singing his favourite song again - _The Girl From Ipanema._ He used to sing that to her whenever she requested a lullaby.

Sometimes the song choice would vary. _Me and Mrs Jones. _To _Big Bad Hansome Man. Rock around the clock _to _Pizza Pie _by _Dean Martin. Dorris Day _and _Grace Kelly. _Skulduggery had a vintage taste in everything around him. From his car to the smallest detail in his house. But he didn't mind modern singers like _Metalica _or _You Me At Six. _He enjoyed listening to _The Prodigy _when they were out on a case once. That was the whole start of his modern rock love.

"What are you staring at?"

Valkyrie shook her head and looked away, cursing her very hormones for allowing her to stare. She could imagine the devils cackling away in her head. Laughing at her humiliation. "Nothing." She stated. "I just liked your singing."

"Oh?" He questioned. "Why?"

"I've liked it ever since I was twelve...You should have become a singer."

"Since you were twelve?" He repeated.

"Yes." She nodded. "Back when you sung me lullabies. Do you remember that?"

"Yes I do."

"I loved it when you sang to me." She said, Pulling her legs up in front of her. "I could listen to your voice all day."

There was a slight amused laughter, and Valkyrie's brain clicked. She knew what was coming next. She really regretted what she had just said. "_You could listen to me all day?_"

"No! You're-"

"I'm what, Valkyrie?" There was a emphasis on the 'R' in her name, and Skulduggery's voice purred it out. Like a cat, rumbling from the base of his throat.

"Nothing!" She said, trying to get up. But Skulduggery merely laughed again and took hold of her arms.

"Don't run away," He murmured in her ear and she felt the wall up against her back. He moved elegantly towards her, his movement unaudable in the soft cloud-like spoungy air between them.

His eyesockets twinkling with the black shadows that played around the back of his skull. From this close, at this angle, she could see the scars that criss-crossed his skull. The knicks and marks left behind swords, daggers and magic. From how close he was, she could smell cherries and white musk. She could taste that copper, metalic taste of blood. A covered over scent, but it was there, making itself evident. With that, she could smell the gunpowder that filled her nostrels and the mandarin orange, a fruit tree grown from China.

All these different scents and tastes reminded her of him, he had whispered to her that he had a love for fruits in his day, and generally kept trees and bushes of his favourites in the back lawn. Back when she was twelve. He'd grown them to perfection by his hand. Since he couldn't eat them, he would obviously make her a fruit salad with these fruits when she was hungry. The other scents, he had told her were aquired from fragrances he regularly used. The gun powder and metalic taste of blood, was a entirely different story of course. A scent that had clung to his bones due to the regular use of his gun and tendancy to be violent.

She looked up at her skeletal friend, suddenly her mind was triggered of where she wanted this to go. And where it all shouldn't go. She could see the aftermath of the events about to take place unfold. Chocolate brown eyes locked with skeletal eye sockets and Skulduggery leaned down.

"Does Miss Cain," Skulduggery said, his words ghosting over her cheek. "...Stephanie Edgely..." There was another long pause, and she felt the air move. A breath ghosting over her skin. Skulduggery's chin tilted slightly in the corner of her vision, and there was a pair of teeth nibbling at her ear lobe. A gasp, his low chuckle. "...Darquesse..." She hadn't hear him use her name against her before. And this time, she liked it. She liked how dirty it sounded.

"...Think that my voice is Sexy," He rumbled into her ear, the sound was husky and coming from the bottom of his throat.

"I don't!" She snapped, pushing him off her. "I wouldn't-"

"Don't lie, Hunny bee." He murmured, his hand latching onto hers. "I know you want me."

"I wouldn't ever want a self centred jerk such as yourself!"

"_Tch tch._" He said. "You shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying! I don't want you to touch me like-"

"This?" He questioned, his hands running up her thighs. Her mouth dropped open and Skulduggry chuckled, the side of the bookcase meeting her back this time. The skeleton sank to his knees, a cheekiness to the facade that flowed up his features. Silver hair that brushed back off his face in silky star coloured waves. Glistening abnormal red eyes, the colour of crushed Rubies. Skulduggery's appearence always reflected his mood, and China had purposly adapted the personality flaw to his facade. He was feeling good. Flirtatious and bad.

She watched him as he let a smooth, bronzed cheek touch the skin of her Calves. "_Never known a girl like you before_..." He sang softly, and Valkyrie froze. Why was he singing the song from the M&S advert? Was he saying she was cheep? She tried to pull her leg from his grasp, but me merely chuckled like it was nothing. He let his fresh, plush and pink lips run up her leg, before he began french kissing the inside of her thigh. "_Now just like in a song from days of yore..._" She had a hand in his hair now. "_Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door...And I've never met a girl like you before..."_

"Skulduggery," She whimpered. What are you-"

"_You give me just a taste so I want more and more... Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw..."_ He was grinning slightly. His mouth was raw from kissing her legs. Each lyric that was sung ended in a tongue lapping at her thigh. A pair of lips kissing and teeth biting. "_Cos now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor...And I've never met a girl like you before..._"

His lips traveled further up her body, across the curves of her hips and his tongue licking the planes of her stomach. His teeth grazing the outlines her T-shirt made of her chest. "Are you really enjoying this, Miss Cain?"

"You're forcing me to."

"You have the ability to kill me," He said. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because-"

"I've seduced you?" He finished, his lips brushing hers.

_Holy.._

"_Bloody Henry!_" Valkyrie roared and Skulduggery was pushed back onto the floor. Roaring with laughter. "_You twat! Don't ever do that to a inoccent teenage girl! I could get you arrested!" _

He was crying silently with laughter now, his shoulders rattling. "You love me-" He giggled. "Far to much!"

"_Get lost!" _She holered, throwing pillow from the sofa at his head.


	101. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science

_**Cain234-**_

**Can I just say, That is really insulting of you. I miss having reviews like that, because what I usually get is 'Wow! thats cool!' Or 'HURRY THE HELL UP!' But you've really cheered me up and kicked my writing drive back into place. I was getting bored with the same reviews you see, and I'm only speeking about it now because I'm not a very confident person. I never like doing things that people don't like. **

**I'm sorry if some of my works are bad, which I can agree with. But to be quite frankly honest, I'd love to read YOUR works. I doubt you'd touch anything near perfect. I like your honesty, don't get me wrong. But if you want to tell me that, say it nicely. That is all I'm asking. I'm not intrested with you if you are attempting to kick up a fight, i'm merely thanking you for being a total ass in your review. I mean, who else would be? **

**One more thing, please **_**'consider' **_**other people's personal issues before you go throwing that at them. **

_**Much love, Rosalie. **_

_**P.S, I spell thankyou the way I friggin' want to! Alright?! And the rest of the words I know! K?**_

**xXx**

_**Panda Bear 456-**_

**The only thing I can say is thank you so much for that review. You've helped me out a lot through that, you know. Seeing that review, I must say, Flattering a large ego isn't good for anyone..**

**But of course, your's and other reviews which have really nailed my confidence to the ground are what made me crawl back into the writing mode. Ha, its funny isn't it? I lost confidence and you and a few others kicked me back up the frigging ass and into gear. Got me pulling on the strings to type again. Thanks to you, I managed to get off my lazy ass. Its people like you, and others, that are mentioned after the chapter, that really make me feel confident.**

**The chapters here and after this, are dedicated to you guys. End of.**

**xXx**

Leonard Hofstadter looked at Sheldon Copper, who had just made a snarky remark about his dating life. Sheldon was a arrogant yet intelegent man. More of a boy than a man, he doubted he had even kissed a woman. Sheldon acted lke a two year old, but that didn't stop him from acheving his goals and gaining more enemies than friends. Sheldon Cooper was a man with a sharp wit and a well tought tongue. But there were a few weaknesses to his friend.

"Sheldon." Leonard said, his fork brushed the food on his plate. "Do you want me to tell mommy on you?"

Sheldon paused, but still dared to open his mouth. "That argument would be easily defeated by the fact that you _still _haven't told Penny." Sheldon stated. "You tell my mother, I'll tell Penny."

"Oh?.." Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali murmured at the argument. It seemed that lately, Leonard had become rather sensitive to people bringing his love life into a conversation. He would either glare, or mutter a coment. Lately, he was kickstarting a battle of words with other person. It depended on the person who won, and lately, that seemed to be Sheldon. Because he was forever bringing up the subject. Either to annoy Leonard, or was being blunt when it came to realisation that the subject wasn't Leonard's favourite.

"Just stop it, Sheldon." Leonard grumbled and went back to eating.

"Oh my god." Howard muttered, his eyes blue eyes wide on something that had entered the caffeteria.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"The most hottest of women I have ever seen."

"Oh, here we go again." Sheldon complained. "Howard will make as many attempts to engage in coitus as possible, embarrasing us all."

"Hello," Came a sweet, irish accent. A 19 year old stood at the table, dark hair hung down over her shoulders, only brushed to create a silky smooth look to the chocolate colours that blended through the threads. She had dark eyes, almost black that had thick eyelashes framing them. Her lips were pink and full, her skin bronzed from the summer sun. She was tall and toned. Muscles bulged from her shoulders and her legs were thin and lean. Her stomach was so toned that through the t-shirt, you could see the toned muscles.

She wore a sleaveless orange tunic. A brand name was embroidered onto the fabric, black to go stand out against the flourecent orange. She wore shorts, denim printed with the American flag. The skin which was revealed was tanned and bronzed, but it wasn't _too _coloured. Just enough to make her geogeous to the men staring at her. She wore converse, a soft light blue. Her hands were occupied by the tray she held, her dinner perched ontop of the surface.

"Can I sit with you?"

Raj shrank away, looking in any direction but the girl. Howard took this as his opportunity, and introduced himself.

"Howard Wolowitz," He said, standing and pulling a extra chair from the table across the room. He offered it and she cracked a smile from the corner of her mouth, placed her tray down and took the seat. Howard took a seat, suddenly awkward. He watched the girl as she picked up her fork and placed some of the curry in her mouth, her manners were a high standard that only Sheldon acheved at the dinner table.

"So," She purred. "My names Valkyrie, if you're wondering. Valkyrie Cain. Yourseleves?"

Leonard had seemed to come out of the box he had caged himself in, and spoke. "Leonard Hofstadter. This is Raj and thats-"

"Dr Sheldon Cooper." Sheldon finished. "Valkyrie Cain. What a morbid name."

She smiled widder, the faintist hint of a grin pulling at the muscles around her mouth. "I've had that compliment before. I hear you are a _Caltech theoretical physicist_; If I remember correctly - so a friend of mine told me."

"A_ friend_?" Howard questioned. "A _friend _spoke of Sheldon in a good way?"

"Yes," Valkyrie said. "Amy Farrah Fowler."

There was a silence, before Sheldon spoke. "Did she speak on good terms?"

"Of course." Valkyrie nodded and Howard arched a eyebrow. "She wouldn't speak bad of someone with such a capability as yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"In simpler terms," She said. "She quoted from Leonard that you are 'One lap experement away from being a super villan'."

"Leonard?" Sheldon enquired and the man with glasses looked away.

"I may have said that."

"Did you, or did you not?"

"I did."

"So you decided to elevate my supremacy in a bad way?"

"Its the truth."

"I'm a lab experement away from becoming _Batman _in my point of view."

"Thats what the _Joker _said."

"Dr Copper," Valkyrie said, Catching his attention again. "If it's possible - Since you are the rights holder to you're appartment - That I possibly stay there for a couple of nights. I've taken to the appartment bellow you, and it isn't ready for me to move in yet." She reasoned, and Howard's eyes widdened. Did this chick really think she was going to have Sheldon wrapped around her finger like that? Didn't she know _yet _that he was a man of his own rules and terms? Did she have a hidden trick up her sleeve?

Sheldon paused his answer for a moment, then spoke. "Do you drink?" Leonard's head snapped up. He was _considering _that proposal? Leonard was confused. Sheldon had only become this open to any woman or human when he had met Amy. Was there resembelance, or something else? Amy and Sheldon were in a controlled relationship. Therefore that wasn't a logical explaination. Leonard observed Valkyrie for a moment, there was a suspicious tone in the air around her. Like white paper dosed in red paint.

"No." She replied to his question clearly. Her voice. Her body. Her clothes and what she ate. She had them all in place to allure any and all men. Howard had already been dragged in. Raj was looking away. But Sheldon had fixed his itelegent and intuitive gaze opon the girl. Like her features were going to tell him something. Something along the standards of Sherlock Holmes. That was how Sheldon lived.

"Smoke?"

"No."

"Have a violent history?"

"Only to people that annoy me."

"Do I annoy you?" He questioned, arrogance getting the better of him.

"Depends." She replied with wit.

"On?"

"Wether you let me stay."

Sheldon paused. "Meet outside my appartment door at 5 O'clock. I'll show you around."

Valkyrie held out her hand he shook it. "Thankyou Dr Copper."

xXx

_**ReaderMagnifique-**_

**You've supported me well through PM, which is something I'm praising you for. You also have booted me up the backside and punched me back into gear. You've had the secrets of one story revealed to you because of your stubborness. You've suggested a plan for a story that I'm writting at this pressent time. You know what it is, and I only will post the story line with your permision. This story is being typed at the same time as that one, which is a advantage, don't you think? **

**You've supported me well, flattering me with comments. I've picked up on quite a ego, I've only just noticed. But, I still want to thank you so much for the support you've given me. Because if it wasn't for you're constant nagging of chapters, this wouldn't be here. **

_**And to all my other readers.**_

**I'm sorry I've been slacking. Like I've previously said, I was becoming self concious in a really bad way. I'm not begging for screaming reviews like no tomorrow. I just want someone to help point out the bad points. That is all I ask. If you wish not to help me, That is fine. I don't want to put any pressure on your reading. Its a request, not a demand. **

**I don't want people beating me with crap all the time, either.**

**The previous story - The 100th chapter - I'll continue on a seperate story once I finish Case File. Which isn't long untill completion. I've got a lot of scraps that I wrote, so I just need to peice them together and put them on your plate. Shouldn't take long.**

_**Thankyou all for being supportive and caring. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

_**Rosalie Storm, over and out.**_


	102. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 2

**Velika Silvertounge- The moment I saw that, I screamed. Literally. HOW THE HELL DID I-? Also, can I say, thankyou for appreciating my wishes. LOVE YA SISTAHHH! *Glomp***

**Cranium mischief- You would not BELIEVE how hard it is to write for Sheldon. Its hell. XD. Me is sorry! I try! *Glomps Cranium.* ME LOVE YOU FOR TELLIN' MEH! **

**And to everyone, I freeking love you for the support. I really do. I thought I wouldn't get anything, but you all came rushing in. My jaw dropped. I hadn't thought that I mattered. Only the stories. But you've all really made me smile. Thankyou guys. Oh, and If I don't post for some time by accident, I'm doing course work. But right now, I'm managing to do the two at once. Hehe..I try.**

**But, I can't find the words to describe how thankful I am. Man. I need to lay down. I might just put my head through a table with shock.**

xXx

Sheldon opened the door, and Valkyrie smiled. Still dressed the same, her hair pinned away from her face. She had a angle to her hips, her hands clutching the two suitcases behind her. Sheldon stood there awkwardly for a moment, before thrusting his arm out and holding a hand sanatiser bottle. Valkyrie arched a eyebrow and Sheldon gave a questioning look. "You must clean yourself before you enter my home."

"Are you underestimating my highgene methods?"

"No," He said. "I'm taking precautions."

"Open the door."

"No."

"You want to round and round like you did when you were little?"

Sheldon turned slightly, as if to dodge an attack. Valkyrie was wearing a smirk, and Sheldon glared. "How do you know about that?"

"I've met your sister."

"You-" Sheldon clenched his fists like a small, angry little boy. "You met my _sister?_"

"Once." She nodded. "In a cafe. Now, may I come in?"

"Sanitize your hands."

"Fine." She mumbled. Taking the small bottle and applying some onto her hands. Working it in. "Now can I come in?"

Sheldon opened the door. "Enter with caution."

"Thankyou, Dr. Cooper." Valkyrie said curtily and walked in, her legs carrying in her strides. Howard froze mid-drink, looking between Penny and Valkyrie. Their friend eyed her up and down. In the end, Penny just sat back, her teeth crunched on the chocolate bar. Valkyrie leaned against the table behind her, admiring the make believe space that the two men had. She scanned the appartment, taking in the details. The way that everything on shelves was neat. The way there were piles of paper on a desk. A laptop.

"Nice place you got here." Valkyrie said. "Cosey."

"Not to your style, huh?" Howard asked.

"No, but I don-"

"We can fix it?"

"Howard, Its fine."

"Val," Leonard said, looking over his glasses at her. "Don't go near Howard. He's hitting on you."

"Well done, Sherlock."

"Yay for sarcasm!" Penny chipped in and everyone turned, giving her a weird look. "Sorry if I was thanking someone in the world for having a sense of words."

"A sense of words, Penny," Sheldon spoke. "Would clarify that the selected person has a large language experience. You however, do not own such a thing in your brain."

"Sarcasm suits you Sheldon," she mumbled. "Why don't you try it again?"

"He doen't understand." Valkyrie smirked at Sheldon's twitching face.

"I've outsmarted him." Penny grinned and Sheldon's face twitched more.

"So, Valkyrie." Leonard asked. "What's life in Ireland like?"

"If you're want me to go for the steriotypical answer, we all drink." She replied. "But really, Its cool. Pretty cool."

"Thats cool to know." Howard interjected. "Now I've got a question, What are you studying?"

"Pardon?"

"Study? University? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm a detective." She said. "I do a lot of undercover work. I've just come over for a week or two to gain experience."

"So, you're not actually, studying anything?"

"No," She shrugged. "I'm gaining experience."

"Does your job pay well?" Penny asked.

"It does actually. I get far more than I can tell of."

"Lucky, aren't ya?" Penny said, adding a tone to her accent.

"Not really." Valkyrie said. "Being a undercover detective is harder than it looks."

"Like James Bond?" Leonard asked.

"Kind of."

"What does the phase 'Kind of' Suggest, Miss Cain?" Sheldon asked.

"Work it out, Mr Cooper."

"Thats my job," He said. "And this is my appartment."

"Is it?" She asked. "Because," She said, lifting up a document that was next to her on the table. "This appartment is _officially _in the names of Sheldon Cooper _and _Leonard Hofstadter. How about it?" Valkyrie asked, arching a eyebrow at him. "You can't kick me out without consulting your 'Roommate agreement'. Therefore, you can't kick me out untill that decision has been made."

"But Leonard doesn't like you." Sheldon replied childishly.

"Yes he does, honey-pie." Valkyrie replied. "I'm a detective, Mr Cooper. And I can tell you've taken a shine to me, too. You don't want to let someone like myself go. Why? Because you're too curious."

"How do you know this?" Sheldon asked. "What proof have you got of that deduction?"

"You've never invited a lady over to your appartment before like such a occasion, so easily."

"Maybe true. But I don't see what relevance this has to your deduction."

"I'm stating the obvious, Mr Cooper."

"That you've been invited to my appartment, yes."

She smirked. "You try with your humor, don't you?"

"Bazinga," Sheldon said, giving a little laugh.

"You've not got a good sense of humor there, though."

"Again," Sheldon said. "I've managed to suss out the sarcasm."

"That wasn't sarcastic, Mr Cooper."

xXx

The darkness that coated the room at midnight was comforting. Valkyrie's eyes almost shutting as she relaxed. So far, the investigation was going well. The American Sanctuary were liking her quick progress reports. They were feeding her information secretly through her phone. Which of course, was undetectable to anyone. The money she was getting for this job was amazing. High priced enough that she was able to buy a wardrobe of the most wanted, most _expensive _designer clothes.

There was the home sickness of course, something anyone would get. She missed Ireland. She missed the cold fresh mornings and the rainy days. She wasn't used to scorching heat at day break. Nor was she used to dry air. The large roads and the left hand drive. The spacious houses and the large gardens. Something which was rare in Britain. She was used to right hand drive and small places. She was used to being crammed in. Now she felt like she had too much space. But it was tollerable.

_Tap tap tap._

Oh god. Oh god, NO. Not now. Not here. Please. Her mind was begging. Her heart was racing. The simple drumming on the window drummed their rhythm in her ears. She sat up on the sofa. The blanket wrapped tightly around her. She didn't want him to wake Leonard, least of all Sheldon. After a while, she reasoned they would be beating her with questions if they found out. With a angry stalk, Valkyrie got up and opened the latch to the large window; The one near the book case. Her eyes were wide with annoyance as she glared at the man leaning on the windowsile.

"Why?" She questioned. "Why do you have to bug me?"

"You're reporting to the Sanctuary." The man stated. "Not me."

"I like to humiliate you."

"I don't like humiiating me." He said. "It hurts my feelings."

"_Oh_," She replied sarcasticly. "Should I feel _sorry _for you?"

"You should." He agreed. "But you don't. That sadden's me."

"Are you going to cry in a corner now?"

"Possibly." He laughed. "Let me in?"

"Through a window?"

"Yes."

"You could have used the stairs."

"I said the same for doors." He said. "Stairs are for people with no Imagination."


	103. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 3

**Meow.**

**I be back.**

**Thankyou again for the notifications on my bad points, I'm TRYING so hard to run around and fix them. But honestly, my mind is a mess at the moment. So do excuse the horrible out of character-ness.**

**I'm trying...I'm trying so hard...Its so difficult. Writing for such characters. **

**Bloomin' henry.**

**xXx**

**balabalanceh- Thankyou for the review, and the manga list for me to try out and read/watch. ME GUUSTAAAA. **

**ValkyrieCain98 - Did I? I made a quote my- HENRY. WHAT? Also, le suggestion is interesting...Ooooooooh it is.**

**Guest - I'm trying as best as I can, but thankyou for saying i've improved! Like most, you're supportive and you mark out my bad points, THANKYOU SUNSHINE!**

**xXx**

Skulduggery climbed through the window, getting a grip and trying to land gracefully. But a small, sneaky peice of air grabbed him by the legs and sent him to the floor with a almighty bang. Valkyrie froze in realisation, her prank not going as well as she planned. Skulduggery on his front, His eyesockets locked onto hers. The long moment of silence was shattering, the very seconds ticking by in their heads. Valkyrie's eyes were on the doors of the boy's bedrooms. The sounds of them breathing in their sleep and turning over had suddenly muted.

A light switch flicked on from the room at the far right end.

Sheldon.

Valkyrie hauled Skulduggery off the floor and slammed him into the wall. Using her hands to support him. The lights suddenly switched on, and Valkyrie turned. Giving him a expecting yet questioning look. He just arched a eyebrow at her. Looking at the Skeleton frozen against the wall, and her pinning it there. She shrugged, then dropped Skulduggery. Using the air to make him land on the floor in a heap.

"This is a skeleton model I'm working on." Valkyrie said. "Sammy. Thats his same. Sammy the Skeleton."

"Why is he in a suit, may I question?"

"Because I'm researching into clothing for a very thin person." She lied. How easily flimsy this reason was. "I've specially designed the fabric to create body mass for those who can't do it naturally."

"This has something to do with science? I'd like to know the reasonings."

She signed. "I've suffered watching a friend with Anorexia myself," She said. "And I realise how concious they became of people's words. So I've consulted councillers and doctors. They agreed with this project. I've run survey's and aultered properties of the fabric under the microscope. I came up with this fabric. I don't have the resources for a maniquine. And they don't work very well in my area of design."

"I see." Sheldon nodded. "So you temporaily used the figure of a skeleton. This would extremely offend any and all patients if they found such information."

"I realise."

"Then why don't you change it?"

"Skeletons are cool." She said. "Now help me up with it."

"Why so late?" Sheldon asked. "I need my 'beauty sleep'." **[God. I knew nothing else to put in that little line..honestly...]**

"You're going to need a lot of it then, aren't you?" She replied sarcasticly and he glared, but helped her non the less. Both of them propped Skulduggery up against the bookcase, and stood back.

"He's heavy for a plastic skeleton." Sheldon stated.

"Wood, actually." Valkyrie said. "Thick as a plank."

_Skulduggery held back his comment._

"Oh, I see." Sheldon said. "Well, I bid you goodnight, Valkyrie."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

The man walked off into his bedroom. A long pause filled the room before Skulduggery spoke.

"Every time you open your mouth all you do is prove your ignorance." Skulduggery grumbled. "Maybe you should stop doing that."

She turned to look at him. "Shut your ugly skull before I shut it for you." She growled.

xXx

_"ARGH!"_

"What _are you screaming _for?!" Valkyrie yelled at Leonard, who was gripping the chair behind him. Staring at the Skeleton on the wall in suit.

"Its a _skeleton!_"

"So?!"

"In a _suit! _Why the hell is there a skeleton in a suit?!"

"Its a project!" Valkyrie cursed. "Jeez, Calm it!"

"Leonard _please,_" Sheldon said. "No-one needs to hear your pathetic screaming at this hour in the morning."

"Its a skeleton!"

"His name is Sammy." Valkyrie grumbled.

"_His?"_

"Man..." Valkyrie said, rubbing her temples and putting her morning coffee down. "This early?"

xXx

"So, Miss Cain,"

Valkyrie smiled at Raven, the good looking elder. He was only a hundred years old, but he was far to hansome for a girl. With his soft, light brunette coloured hair and dark blue eyes. His strong features and posture. His bad-boy attitude was seductive to match his cheeky grin he always threw in Valkyrie's direction. The robes he wore as he slackened his posture in the chair were white, with a black lined design stitched and embroidered design. He was a nice guy, but he had the ego range of Skulduggery Pleasant and the flirting range of Eskrine Ravel in his younger days.

That, of course, is a VERY bad mix.

"Got anything to report?" He purred.

"Nothing much." Valkyrie stated. "Only the fact that Sheldon Cooper has a highly accurate sense of hearing."

He arched a eyebrow. "May I enqire as to the reason of this deduction?"

She nodded and looked away. "Skulduggery Pleasant fell through the open window." She looked up to see him trying to stiffle his laughter. "His new name is Sammy the Skeleton, might I add. A very agrivated one."

"You most certainly know how to make the most respected of men into complete scoundrels."

"Skulduggery is respected?"

There was a long pause and the rest of the elders had to look away. "Yes," Raven said. "Yes he is."

"Oh, isn't that surprising."

"Don't you respect your mentor?"

"Should I?"

"You damn well should." Growled a voice from behind her. "But you damn well don't."

"Hey Sammy." She said cheerfully, turning to Skulduggery.

"Mean person." He said, waving her away. "I've got allergies to your kind."

She gave him a glare and he shook his head, walking past her and towards the elders. "Do excuse my partner," He said. "She still hasn't learned her manners yet."

"Oh I've learned them," She said. "I just don't use them."

"Then maybe you should." He said. "Now, about the case."

"Of course." Raven nodded. "Miss Cain needs new orders, doesn't she?"

"She does." Skulduggery stated, hands in his pockets.

"Take Mr Pleasant out on a date." Raven said. "And make sure those students follow you."

There was a long pause. "...Excuse me?" Valkyrie asked.

"Take Mr Pleasant out on a date,"

"But...Why?"

"Jealousy is the best form of seduction."

"You're expecting me to take a highly egostical skeleton out on a _date_?"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Skulduggery questioned.

"No," Valkyrie said. "I'm saying you're _annoying _enough."

"Bad grammar."

"I'm not take _you _anywhere."

"The Grand Mage told you to," Skulduggery said. "You must obey the Grand Mage."

"You were right," Valkyrie said to Raven. "Jealousy _is _the best form of seduction."

"Pardon?" Skulduggery questioned.

"So," Raven said. "You'll do it?"

"Its for the sake of a research into a man with such a high intelligence level it touches Kenspeckles," She said. "If Sheldon Cooper knew about magic, I'm sure they would be on the same level."

"Good to know that you're becoming obediant." Raven smirked.

"Thats unfair, isn't it?" She questioned. "Where do I take Skulduggery?"

"A expensive place, I know what his tastes are like."

"Raven," Skulduggery said. "You know nothing about me."

"Your favourite drink is _Champaigne_." Raven cursed.

"Now_ that _takes me back."

"Oh yeah," Valkyrie said. "About that, Skulduggery can't eat or drink?"

"We've been working on that, rest assured Miss Cain. Skulduggery here _will _be able to eat."

"Isn't that good."

"You're paying," Skulduggery said.

"Shotgun not paying."

"Thats not fair."

"I called shotgun." She grinned.

"No,"

"Yes." She said. "Face it Skulduggery. Whilst I may be taking you, the gentleman pays."

"I always pay." He whined. "And you purposely choose the expensive stuff."

"Of course," She grinned.

He huffed and folded his arms.

"Love you too Skulduggery," She grinned and he swivelled his skull to glare at her.

xXx

**POLL HERE.**

**WHICH PAIRING SHOULD HAVE A SQUABLE?**

**Sheldon X Penny X Valkyrie,  
>Sheldon X Amy X Valkyrie,<br>Leonard X Penny X Valkyrie?**

**Me no know. Ye must tell meh. The die is cast, you must vote if you wish for your favourite to succeed.**


	104. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 4

**Right guys, its not that I don't like Bernadette, Its just I think it would be funnier if Howard was single at the present moment and that Penny was friends with her and Amy. I'll include little fan pairing if you wish. **

**I'm only saying this before anyone points it out.**

**ReaderMagnifique - I'm sorry, But people requested that there would be a …. Well, you know what I'm on about. Could you possibly give a suggestion? Or are you completely against the idea?**

**Penny and Sheldon? Sure! If everyone agrees…**

**xXx**

Penny looked at the four outfits. She didn't know _what _to choose for a personality like Valkyrie Cain's. She had originally thought black, but she seemed to be far to comfortable and boys would avoid her in it. But the outfits in front of her were a mix and blend of all styles and trends, which was something to arch a eyebrow for. After all, the boys had informed her of Valkyrie being a 'under cover detective'. Someone who blended their styles so that they could catch the attention of the person they were investigating.

The first dress, was a one shouldered design. Soft fabric. Ruffled to make her bust look bigger. The fabric was layered, so that the top half of the dress split into two colours - black and white. A bow for a belt across the waist and pearls to go around her neck. The bracelets matched the colour tones of the outfit. The hand bag was black lace, and the tights she wore were just one tone darker than her natural skin tone, but were black at the same time. Her heels were tall, adding to her height even more. This was a classy design, something for a upper class person.

The second outfit, was a cute, baby doll like design. With a strapless white dress with a frilly skirt. A baby pink coat with white buttons doing up all the way to the white bow that tied around the neck. The high shoulders and pink converse. There was something about that simple outfit, something that made Penny wonder briefly what she'd look like in it. She didn't know, but it felt like Valkyrie liked that outfit - treasured it almost.

Third outfit, was black yet again. But there was a sharp edge to it. The black dress came just above the knee, and the lace sleeves came to her wrists and other edgings of lace skirted the hem of the dress. Black nail varnish and black make-up. There were black rose like hair pieces, and black high heeled strapped shoes. The small hand bag was glitter covered, and done up with a simple clasp.

The last outfit, was something to admire. The silk navy blue fabric that was strapless, and pinned up on one side. Dark, glittering gold feathers sprouted from the edges. Brushing the backs of her knees and touching the bottom of her thighs. There was a navy blue feather clip, ready to pin a loose piece of hair back. It was something raw from the catwalk, just released. It was short, and the feathers were many, but not to much to over do it. The amount of leg shown was reasonable, and the simple gold heels again, made her taller.

"Well," Penny nodded. "For one, you've got good fashion taste."

Valkyrie nodded.

"I honestly don't know which one to pick." Penny said.

"That's why I asked."

"Well, lets narrow it down." Penny said cheerfully. "Lets pick two that suit you."

"Sure." Valkyrie agreed.

"Well," Penny said. "This one-" She indicated to the feathered one. "And this one." She said, indicating to third dress - A upper class outfit for a upper class girl. "Try them on. Then we'll be able to see what you look like in either."

Valkyrie picked the two dresses up, walking to the bathroom.

X

"Did you hear?" Howard asked and Sheldon raised a eyebrow.

"The sound of your annoying voice? Yes."

"No!" Howard glared. "Valkyrie's going on a date tonight."

"Oh?" Leonard piped up.

"Yeah," Howard said. "Apparently it's some really hot guy she met at the Uni'."

"Well." Sheldon said, placing his dinner down. "That decides it. None of you stand a chance with Miss Cain's standards. Now lets move on with our lives."

"No!" Howard yelled again. "I want to make her like me!"

"You do _not _stand a chance." Sheldon said. "Not at all."

"Oh yeah? Who are you to decide?"

"The man she met up with is a interesting character," Sheldon shrugged. "I was in a meeting with him just this lunch time." Sheldon reached out a hand, picking up his dinner again and beginning to eat.

"You _met _him?"

"Oh yes," Sheldon said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yea-No." Howard corrected himself. "Not at all. Just tell me who he is."

"A funny name, I must said. "Sheldon said. "Skulduggery Pleasant. A detective and most coincidently, from Ireland."

"How do you know this?"

"He was at the _meeting_." Sheldon said. "They give you briefs on the people your going to _meet._"

"What does he look like?"

"You're going to find out."

"What? How?"

"Because I can tell from this moment in time you're going to all follow her."

"No we're not."

Sheldon gave him a look.

"Okay maybe we are."

X

Valkyrie brushed the mascara onto her lashes, watching Penny as she done her hair at the same time. "You know," Valkyrie said. "You don't have to make me up like this."

Penny grinned. "it's a date, isn't it?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Then you have to dress up nice."

"But the man's a jerk."

"Turn him into a gentleman, then."

Penny ruffled the loose waves of dark hair, adding to the volume. She made Valkyrie sit back, then she put it around her shoulders. In the end, they had chosen the second to last dress. The one with the black lace.

"He'll warm to you in the end, I'm sure." Penny muttered and turned away. "The men across the hall certainly have." She muttered under her breath, but Valkyrie didn't seem to hear.

X

"Why are we doing this?" Leonard complained, glaring at Howard over his glasses. They were waiting outside of the Restaurant that Valkyrie was meant to be meeting this man at, and they were doing a very good job of being inconspicuous.

That meant hiding in a hedge, with leaves and branches stapled to your clothes, and Sheldon Cooper moaning about being dragged away from World Of Warcraft. But that was Sheldon for you. He only left for his own advantage. Such as education or new comics. Leonard felt cursed. He really did. Looking at the 'friends' next to him as their jaws dropped as Valkyrie sauntered her figure into the Restaurant, pushing open the glass door.

X

"My, My." Skulduggery Pleasant commented on her dress. "Someone _certainly _made a effort."

"Correction," Valkyrie growled. "Penny dressed me up like this. Or else I would have turned up in my usual wear."

"Oh?" Skulduggery questioned, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. A gentleman's act for a man who was far from it. "But then I would have come in my best suit for nothing. I thought you would have some decency to dress nicely. Since this is our first 'Date'." He grinned, taking a seat in front of her.

That grin. That god damn, sexy grin. A sexy grin to go with a sexy façade. His features were strong, every line in his face outlined like there was a artist painting his features. His smooth brows were furrowed slightly over a pair of glistening eyes. A pair of eyes that could only be found with the rarest of genetic mutations. A mix of random eye colours. A glistening, dark purple. They were soft, filled with the reflection of what he saw in front of him. Skulduggery was different today, like the façade had been enhanced. Like the features were purposely chosen.

There were thick layers of wavy dark hair, the colour of varnished wood brushed away from his face. The soft, feather like strands barely brushing the collar of his suit - Which was a black of course. But not a normal black. A black that resembled her eye colour. The exact same colour, to be exact. It was like Skulduggery had chosen these details, all minor, to catch her attention. His hands were gently placed on the table, large strong hands. A breath away from her own.

"I see what you did there," Valkyrie said and he looked up.

"Sorry?"

"You're trying to impress me."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's not what I was marking out." She said. "I was highlighting the fact that you're trying to impress me. Not the fact of whether its right or wrong."

"I see," He said. "And do you mind if I try and impress you?"

"I don't see why you _want _to try and impress me."

"You think you're not worthy of my consideration?"

"I'm your friend," She said. "Why would I need it?"

"You're always moaning about me not giving you attention." He said. "I'm giving you attention."

"No." Valkyrie said. "You wouldn't do anything for it not to be for your own benefit."

"You're wrong there." He said. "If you make that assumption, you obviously haven't read into my character very well, now have you?"

The waiter came to their table, interrupting their 'heart warming conversation'. Valkyrie looked up at him, he was tall and slender. Obviously chosen to promote his work place through his good looks. A pair of full lips. She liked those lips. They rather reminded her of someone else's lips. Someone sat across the table-

Wait what?

"What would like, Madam?"

"Uh.." Valkyrie drawled out, scrambling for the menu and Skulduggery smirked. "I'd like a normal roast please. Meat and lamb. With mint sauce and gravy. If that's not to much trouble." She added to sound polite, and the boy raised his head. Looking at her with pale grey, wide eyes. He was so innocent looking. He was so lucky to be able to pass for someone like that. She wished she could. But that was like having a pistol aimed at your temple. It was bound to go off with a bang and your life could never be returned.

"Its nothing." He said, looking away. "How about you Sir?"

"The usual, Timmy."

His eyes widened a fraction, then settled. "Mr Pleasant, I'll order it for you. With fruit on the side?"

"Of course."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded, walking away.

"How?…" Valkyrie questioned and Skulduggery's smirk only grew.

"Oh that?" He questioned. "Nothing really."

"Alright." Valkyrie nodded. "So what do we talk about?"

"What did you normally talk about when it was Fletcher sat in front of you and not myself?"

"That's a personal question, don't you think?"

"You're on a assignment. You must obey the rules. Think of it as a spies mission. Manipulate me into your charms. The same way you talked Fletcher or Caelan into you. Talk _me _into you. And if you succeed with such a challenging challenge, then I'll give you a goodnight's kiss. But you're going to have to work." He smirked and sat back. "Which Is why this date will be even more hilarious to see you accomplish."

"You would be surprised." Valkyrie said, looking out of the corner of her eye at him. "I can do a lot more to a man than you think. I'm not all innocence." She was chewing her bottom lip now, and Skulduggery was smirking. Smirking bigger and wilder than ever. His dimple was showing. A single dimple that caught her attention. Like a moth drawn to a light. He was glittering. He was a show case piece she wanted to add to her collection.

"I never said you were." He purred gently. "I can tell a bad, dirty girl who does horrible things behind closed doors when I see one. Sorry? Wasn't I suppose to know? Fletcher talks all about your love life."

"He wait- He _what?"_

"You heard me." He nodded. "He brags. Hoe embarrassing?"

"Oh my…" She trailed off, almost slamming her head down on the table. "_Why_?"

"You certainly know how to deliver pleasure, so he tells me."

"Oh for- _Shut up_!"

"Why?"

"You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, do excuse me," He said mockingly. "I'm merely being the arrogant self centred person you wished me to be. I'm only doing as you ask."

"I hate you." She hissed.

"Alright sweet heart put the fangs away."

"I'm going to tear you skull from your frigging body."

"Don't fret I'll get scared."


	105. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 5

**I'm rather fixed on writing Case File at the moment for some reason…Is that good or bad? Do you want a vote on either? Ohh hell….I feel like this chapter is terrible. God help me. You're all going to shoot me. NOOO! I'LL GIVE YOU A VOTE! I'LL TRY AND GET THE STORY BACK ON TRACK! KYAAAA! ARGHHHH!**

…**.**

**Sorry.**

…**..**

"Its funny how you try to make yourself composed when you're eating." Skulduggery stated, placing another piece of fish in his fake mouth, gently nibbling at it. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, and Skulduggery's smirk started growing again. She sighed softly, shaking her head and looking in a direction, before swinging her gaze back to Skulduggery.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery questioned and she closed her eyes.

"You were right, they're stalking me."

"Oh?-_Oh. _Now _that's _embarrassing." He said, indicating to the bush that was moving outside the window directly behind Valkyrie. "Good haven's, Its like another Caelan all over again." He remarked and Valkyrie shook her head. Knowing Skulduggery's humour was terrible in some places, but some of the jokes were quite funny. But none of these points showered on his personality, you could just never tell what he was going to come out with next.

"You've got a good point there."

"My first tonight."

"Quite enough sarcasm there?"

"Sorry?"

"You were saying that comment was your first good one tonight."

"Yes, and?"

"Why the sarcasm?"

"Because I thought that you were telling the truth?"

"I was saying it sarcastically."

"Oh." Skulduggery said. "Then I'm at fault for misunderstanding your words. Sorry."

"Its fine." She shrugged. "Easy mistake to make."

"Your attitude has changed." He noted. "Randomly."

"I'm being nice."

"That _is _rare."

She shook her head, glaring at her dinner with good humour.

X…

"Right," Howard said, the three other men in the bush crowded around him and his iphone. Trying to get a better view of the device which was producing a screen image of Mr. Pleasant - The man they were after. "He's a highly trained, well experienced and sort after detective who deals with the weird cases police can't solve. You know, like Sherlock Holmes. A consulting detective, basically. But they are restricted on my details. Such as looks, address' and all other background information. All they have is his mobile number."

"How exactly is he able to withheld this information?" Sheldon questioned.

"What we're going to find out," Howard nodded sarcastically.

"Well, hurry up then."

Howard cursed, shaking his head and then going back to the details on the screen. "Mr Pleasant characteristics are listed here as dangerous, charming and witty. But if he's sat in that restaurant, why are they hiding his features?" He asked and the three of them paused, Raj looked over his shoulder at the window, where he could see the man. There was something…Weird about him. He didn't know what it was, just that there was something out of place.

"Don't you think that is face is a little waxy?"

"What?" Leonard asked and Raj nodded.

"Look at him. His face is just…Waxy."

"I need a better look." Sheldon said, crawling over everyone and then squealing a small little 'Oh!' as he fell out of the bush. Landing in a pile of leaves and camouflage clothing in the middle of the walkway. Howard couldn't help himself, and neither could the others. They started giggling quietly as Sheldon stomped his boot down on the pavement. Angry at the others for giggling at him.

X….

"Oh dear lord." Valkyrie murmured under her breath. Skulduggery started laughing. She looked up, giving him a look that told him to shut the hell up or prepare to be shot to hell. Skulduggery just shook his head, pretending not to notice the Sheldon that was currently on the ground. And Valkyrie was busy trying to forget she ever looked around. She looked up at Skulduggery as he looked down into her eyes, his were lit up with amusement. Something she rarely saw. Something anyone rarely saw. He wasn't just enjoying it because it was annoying Valkyrie, it was genuinely entertaining.

"I must admit," He chuckled. "Its like watching a comedy."

"I never imagined you had a sense of humour, Skulduggery."

"Sarcasm."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You were insulting me?"

She looked up. "No."

"Lets make the assumption that you were."

"Oh dear lord I'm done for."

"Of course, if you _were _trying to insult me, you know that revenge on my terms is always bitter and sour, just the way I like things. Therefore you would be scared for your very safety, would you not?" He had his head cocked at a smug angle and she shook her head, sending a reassuring complete disagreement of his statement in another language - One used for insults that kicked right bellow the belt.

"I feel really down now," He said, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. "You've rejected me."

"Not necessarily."

"_Not necessarily?_"

"What is with my tongue today?"

"_Oh?_"

"Use the ego for a better purpose." She growled. "I only disagreed with your ranting, not you as a person."

"Oh."

"Speechless?"

"You're saying something nice for a-Who are you?"

Valkyrie gave him a puzzled look and turned around to Sheldon Cooper, dressed in a crazy outfit of leaves and camouflage, with a hard hat to match the outfit. He was slouched, his shoulders hunched with the tiredness that was closing his eye lids. "Valkyrie." He whined and she glared. "Help me." His eyes were their usual hue, no puppy dog eyes there. Skulduggery closed his eyes in a mask of frustration.

"Why, Sheldon? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Howard has suffered Anal penetration."

There was a long pause. "He's gay, get over it."

"No." He said. "Outside, in the bush. He fell over and Leonard fell on top of him."

"Then how exactly?.."

"_Exactly?"_

"Shut up, Skulduggery." She said. "Sheldon?"

"A random act of penile display on passer-Byers. Raj dared him to."

"Oh, lord." She said, head in her hands. "And he did that?"

"It was either that or be in here kissing you."

"He detests _me that _much?"

"No, not you. Your friend. With the genetic mutations that are highlighted through every feature on his body."

Skulduggery arched a eyebrow. "Thank you, Cooper."

…**..**

**The vote is on. **

**Case File, Or Magic Vs Science?**


	106. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 6

**Oh hell. I'm sorry guys, not good with comedy over here. Honestly, I'm terrible. But you get what you wish for, Magic Vs Science, things are going to be glued on here for a while, but I'll still be writing Case File in the background...You know...Cos I'm a ninja like that.**

"That," Valkyrie said, slamming the door closed of the apartment Leonard and Sheldon owned, Skulduggery stood in front of her. Smirking his little head off. "Was the funniest, most hilarious night I've had in ages." She nodded and Skulduggery let out a little giggle. She shook her head at him, the event's good humor had reduced him to a giggling mess on the floor, and anything funny he would sound like a witch cackling from hell at it.

"The funniest part was when they couldn't separate them." Skulduggery giggled.

She laughed even more. "Oh lord, then they brought out the chainsaw."

"Thankfully no one got hurt."

"No," Valkyrie nodded. "But their feelings did."

"Their poor, poor feelings."

"Sarcasm, Skulduggery. Watch it."

"I don't care how sarcastic I'm being, you know that I'm amazing at it anyway."

"We've had this conversation before, Skulduggery. Lets not go into that depth again."

He started giggling.

"Seriously? You sound like some random Pixie high on heroine."

He laughed even more.

X….

Howard groaned. Leonard was grumbling. Sheldon was falling asleep and Raj was doing his best not to laugh. The shock absorbers on the cab they rode in was terrible, the lack of looking after obviously showed the car was going to fail its next MOT. They all weren't speaking, recent events had sent bullets to their brains and hammers to their ass'. They all agreed to that things were far to humiliating for them to talk to each other, and the time would come when their confidence with the next person would grow again.

"Here we are," The taxi man said, pulling to a stop outside the apartment block. Leonard, who was closest to the door kicked it open with the force of his annoyance. He hauled himself out of the cab and fished around in his pockets for his money, producing the notes necessary. Sheldon didn't wait for them, he continued walking into the apartment. Leonard just handed over the money and turned, thanking him and walking away.

"So." Howard said. "Can I…Get my stuff?"

"Howard," Leonard said. "Just forget what happened. Come on. Its what friends do. Come and hang out."

Howard paused for a moment, looking down. "Fine. As long as I get the beer."

"Fine." Leonard muttered. "Have your way."

X….

"_Stupid vampires_!" Valkyrie hollered, running around the apartment to dodge the claws slashing at her from behind. Skulduggery had recently taken a detour through a window, and was now making his way back up to her. But those precious few seconds of him racing through the air and back into the apartment didn't stop him from being thrown back out again. It was like this vampire had a mind of its own, and knew how to put Skulduggery Pleasant into place when it was needed.

Valkyrie jumped over the counter in the small, open kitchen, dropping down low as a claw slashed at her from above. She screamed her hands over her head to protect herself from the claws that were slashing. The vampire gave up in that position and jumped onto the cooker. Valkyrie's eyes widened and she leaped up, grabbing a sauce pan from the rack and smacking it into the jaw of the vampire as it came hurtling at her. The wolf like beast reared back, screaming and slashing.

It was only then that Valkyrie realised she had done a lot more damage than intended. She had initially thought of just knocking it out, but her strength had proved fatal, tearing out one eye and causing blood to pour over the chalky surface of the vampire's skin. Tainting the usual ghostly white to a dark, burgundy red. It's eyes flared with red anger, the emotions glittered and it jumped, tearing through everything as it came back towards her. She tried to defend herself, but only to have the vampire being smacked into a wall by a nasty blast of air.

Skulduggery stood at the doorway, that lovely suit ruined from the recent fight. Skeletal brow was furrowed, although no emotion could be displayed on a high cheek boned skull. He The vampire was on the floor, temporarily knocked out from the recent fight. Skulduggery hauled himself over to Valkyrie, both of them collapsing into each other. Blood pumped from a wound of her forehead. Wood stuck out of her shoulder and some of Skulduggery's ribs were in his hands.

Splinters of wood covered the floor and the tables were caved in on themselves. The sofa and chairs were turned over and floor boards scratched. Claw marks left on the ceiling and blood still dribbling down the walls. Skulduggery's skull buried itself in Valkyrie's shoulder, and she smiled, hugging her friend as he supported her. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "You got thrown into a lot of stuff because of me."

"No." She said, shaking her head. "You got thrown out of a window. Around about 4 times, was it not?"

"Oh, it was." Skulduggery agreed. "Each time it was painful. Really painful."

"Do you expect me to give you sympathy?"

"A little?"

"You don't deserve it."

"One reason why I don't, I pray you tell?"

"You're a annoying little boy with a large ego." She said. "You're getting no sympathy."

"Not even if I give you a little?"

"No."

There was a loud growl, and they both froze, looking towards the beast on the floor.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery pounced, catching the Vampire as it pounced and pinning it to the ground. Skulduggery swung his hips over the beast, holding it in a lock with his legs, preventing it from having the strength from hauling itself up. "Valkyrie!" He yelled, struggling. "Knock it out, will you?!" He roared and the Vampire struggled even more. Trying to wriggle free of Skulduggery's restraints.

Valkyrie's hands gripped the sauce pan for a second time, slamming it down on the vampire's head and seeming not to have any effect. So Valkyrie brought the pan down again and again, slamming it like a baseball bat into the back of the vampires head. Skulduggery's grip looked like it was slackening, loosening with each blow as the Vampire lost consciousness. The beast finally fell, the weight of its own body proving to much as it collapsed for a second time. Skulduggery looked up at her and she looked at him, still gripping the sauce pan.

"What the hell is going on?" Said a voice and Valkyrie's eyes widened, both her and Skulduggery slowly turning to the four men stood in the door way. It seemed that Leonard was the one who spoke, the rest far to shell shocked of the scenery in front of them. Skulduggery just groaned, hauling himself off the Vampire. Valkyrie looked at him and he looked at her, his skull tilted at a angle which told her he had no way of talking himself out of this one. The truth was going to be spilled.

"There was a Vampire." Valkyrie nodded. "And I was attacking me. My friend here helped me out. Sorry I caused such a mess."

"Its not that." Leonard yelled. "it's the fact that there was a _vampire _in our apartment!"

"That isn't your fault." She said. "It was mine. It came after me, okay?"

"A _vampire!_"

"_Skulduggery_!"

"…Yes?" Skulduggery asked and Sheldon's jaw dropped.

"Please help me."

"You ask for my help right after you reject me asking for comfort?"

"You weren't asking for comfort you were asking for sympathy."

"And yet, you rejected me."

"What's your point?"

"The world isn't fair, but we have to do out best."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" She asked. "Bribe me into doing what ever you want?"

"Precisely."

"Holy god." She muttered. "I'm dealing with one egoistical skeleton."

"Valkyrie, what goes around comes around. I must only sign the deal when you agree to my terms. Is that fair?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Then I won't have to waste my time helping you, then."

"You're a lovely friend, I truly appreciate you."

"Do you? Really?"

"No, you're a twat that needs to be knocked in the face with a chair. With which I'd gladly do." She growled and turned to Leonard. "I'm sorry, my friend. But this is a difficult subject and I don't want to talk about it. Neither of us are allowed to explain it. I'm sorry, but that is the way it is." She said, standing up and hauling the Vampire's body off the ground.

"You know," He said. "You said that skeleton was a model."

"I know," Skulduggery said. "She admires me that-"

_Crash!_

Valkyrie glared at the skeleton lying on the floor with his hands on his skull, looking around for the teeth that had been knocked out by the chair colliding into his face. She just shrugged, dropping the crumpled wood to the floor and turning away. "You got what was coming for you, Skulduggery. And as for you, Leonard, that subject is taboo. As I have already explained. Please stop asking questions."

"I'm not going to let it go, Valkyrie."

"You're acting out of character," She said. "You're not the type of person to be so demanding."

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled and she turned to glare, only to see Sheldon trying to poke a knife at him. "Help me! Psychotic scientist on the loose here!"

"He's curious, Skulduggery."

"Curious?" Sheldon questioned. "This is a skeleton, talking as if it was a human being. A new scientific discovery made by me-"

"-Us." Howard clarified.

"With this, I could find new genetic secrets waiting to be revealed." Sheldon said. "With this, people will realise my great potential and respect me in the way that they should."

"Skulduggery Pleasant 2.0." Valkyrie muttered. "Sheldon, leave Skulduggery alone. He'll have a panic attack and die for real this time."

Sheldon looked at her, then stood straight and folded his arms.

"Valkyrie.." Skulduggery whined. "My jaw hurts."

"I'll get you to the hospital."

"You're taking a _skeleton _to the hospital?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Valkyrie nodded. "There is a special department for skeletons, you know. One where they experiment on the strong ones and the ones with major ego's get thrown through walls, fortunately for Skulduggery here, he's both. Now I've got to stop this idiot whinging. Sorry again." She said and turned, marching out the door and dragging Skulduggery with her.

Leonard turned to the rest of the gang, his eyes wide.

"You know what?" Raj said and they looked at him. "I think someone has spiked our drinks,"

"A scientific discovery of that potential," Sheldon murmured. "I'm very good-"

"_Shut up, Sheldon_!" Leonard roared at him.


	107. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 7

**Well, Yeah.**

**ValkyrieCain98 - Don't hit me with a chair. I'm sorry. I try. I try so hard to keep you all happy…Man out of you from Mulan? Oh, fitting indeed, my friend.**

**Minion - Really? Glad you like them! I really thought Blackthorn was my best, ya'know? I LOVED WRITING IT. And **_**Immature Bastard? **_**Is that the one you mean? Oh yes, that little comedy strip is by far the best comedy I've written.**

**Chuckling Devil - Thankyou for the comments! And only now, do I realise on chapter 3 that Skulduggery IS dressed like the Doctor. This is a sign, my friend. A sign I tell you.**

**LilMonstax - I can't not finish.. I would If I could, but I've got the Pirates of the Caribbean to finish up on here, and a bunch more requests. When I DO finish, however, I'll make sure to add a couple more chapters on a separate story, just for you. ****J****X…**

The Sanctuary doctor blushed for the tenth time when Skulduggery commented on her, her cheeks turning that cherry coloured pink as she turned her face away from him. She was trying to massage the cream for Skulduggery's jaw on one of the pieces of bone that connected his chin to the joint. But he wouldn't stop flirting with the woman, so it was taking twice as long. She was very pretty, though, Valkyrie reasoned.

The doctor was tall, with curly waves of dark hair tied off her face. She had heterochromatic eyes, therefore she was given a few looks and stares as nurses and other members of the doctor's service team passed in and out. Those eyes of hers were large and wide, with long, full lashes. Her nose was cute and button like, her lips full and gentle, pink with the blood in them. She seemed like the kind of girl who appreciated her sense of style, with that curled hair volumised perfectly and the collar of her uniform open enough to tease any man.

"You're eyes are beautiful," Skulduggery purred and the doctor flicked his nose.

"You expect me to compliment you again?" She questioned, smirking.

"Yes," He said. "Valkyrie's mean to me. She never compliments me. That's why I've got a broken jaw. She hit me."

"She must have really hurt your heart." The doctor played along.

"She did. It hurt. It was a chair. She hit me in the face with a chair."

"I hope you're going to take your revenge."

"Oh, I am." He turned to Valkyrie. "You mean, mean friend. I'm going to hit _you _with a chair."

"Come on now, Skulduggery." The doctor said. "I should have finished this a long time ago."

"My dazzling good looks held you up, didn't they?"

Valkyrie spat out the drink she had.

"Not necessarily," The doctor said, Smiling warmly.

"You have to admit though, I am a very handsome skeleton."

"You're a talkative skeleton." She nodded. "Not a handsome one."

"You've seen better?"

"Of course." She said. "They stand still, don't talk and allow me to do what I want to them."

"_Oh, _You bad little doctor."

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie cursed. "Leave her alone."

"Valkyrie." He said as the doctor walked to the counter top with the tub of the stuff she had been previously rubbing on his jaw bones. She gave Valkyrie a look, and she nodded in agreement. Skulduggery _was _hard to deal with when he wanted to be. "Valkyrie." Skulduggery repeated and she looked at him. "I think that doctor violated my skeleton family." He said, there was a pout in his voice and Valkyrie was getting more frustrated with his every move.

"Skulduggery," She threatened. "I'm going to violate_ you_ if you're not careful."

"…"

"Silence?" The doctor asked, her eyebrow raised.

"RAPE!" Skulduggery screamed and Valkyrie thwacked him on the forehead with her hand, she didn't want to punch him, causing the poor doctor to go through another endurance of Skulduggery's words. She didn't know what had got into him. It was like he was using his injuries as a excuse to get what he wanted. And now, it was a good old laugh.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SKELETON!" Valkyrie roared. "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO ATTACH YOUR SKULL TO YOUR ASS?!"

There was a uproar of laughter from outside of the little room and Skulduggery sat there for a moment, dazed. Then his head dropped and he shook it.

"Yes," He said. "Violated in sexual context by Valkyrie Cain. Some men would view that as a good way to bite the dust."

"I'm going to kill you." She growled.

"Some men would view that as a passing experience. Me? No. I feel she has assaulted me with her words."

"Shut it."

"You dirty little girl." Skulduggery said. "I _should _have allowed Hansard's father to spank you."

"That would have had terrible consequences, Skulduggery."

"How so?"

"Chair, your face. Ring any bells?"

"No need to be to violent."

"Skulduggery. Shut up. This poor woman was trying to help you and all your doing is winding her up."

"Its enjoyable seeing a girl that's so reserved blush."

"Oh my god." Valkyrie cursed, she touched the doctors arm and smiled, apologising silently to her. "I'm _so _sorry. Do excuse him, he's not mentally stable."

"I most certainly am!" He defied proudly, but was ignored.

"Don't worry, Valkyrie." The doctor smiled gently. "I've had worse."

"I really do apologise."

"I've told you," The doctor reassured. "Its fine."

X….

"You must admit though," Howard said. "A vampire. Pretty…cool, huh?"

"You would say that." Leonard said. "But its…Down right creepy for me. Scary. I mean, why did that happen?"

"Maybe she's the real life version of Bella Swan?"

"No," Leonard said. "She has far to much emotion for that."

"Hey." Raj said. "Don't diss _Twilight_. I think you'll find the books are far better than the movie."

"Is that why you got a errection in the cinema when you went to see _Breaking Dawn part 1_?""Shut up." He said. "That was accidental."

"I'm sure Raj, you're just easily turned on in my point of view."

"It had nothing to do with the film." Raj defended. "It was the couple in front of me."

"Well," Howard said. "The hooker said she thought someone was watching."

"Can we please go back to the subject at hand?" Sheldon interrupted. "I really do wish to make a deduction of the current situation, then talk to Mr Pleasant myself. Whilst I may not be a Biologist, this would improve my studies."

"On a skeleton." Howard said.

"On a _living _skeleton."

"A skeleton."

"He talks, Howard." Sheldon said. "This Skulduggery Pleasant, is a skeleton who can talk."

"Yes, which is why we should leave him alone."

"Why? He's-"

"I don't like the look of him, okay?!" Howard yelled and everyone was stunned to silence. "He's a skeleton, yes. He can talk, yes. But there is that dark aura around him. He freaks me out. If you want to talk to him, fine. But I don't want to. He's just like a pet, if that's the right…Ya'know. Can turn nasty so fast."

"I see your point." Leonard admitted. "So what do we do?"

"Well," Sheldon said. "We need the truth from her. Or else, she'll run away with my test subject."

"Shut up, Sheldon." Raj said. "Or I'll call your mother."

"You can try," Sheldon said. "But you'll never get to the phone."

"Alright, then." Howard nodded. "How about if you don't behave, We'll tell your Me-maw,"

Sheldon looked away and crossed his arms.

"Hey guys can I borrow some…Milk." Penny said slowly, her eyes growing wide at the scene around her.

"Yeah." Leonard nodded.

"Got something to do with Valkyrie?"

"Yeah." Leonard nodded.

"She got violent during coitus, right?"

"W-WHAT?" Leonard roared.

"You two slept together, I'm guessing?"

"No!"

"Well, this is what I expect from you," Penny nodded. "But I never got it." She grumbled, made her way to the fridge and took out the milk. But when she turned around, her body felt limp when Valkyrie Cain walked in, a skeleton standing tall above her from behind.

"Hey Penny." Valkyrie nodded and Skulduggery tilted his head.

"I can see why you like her, Leonard." He commented and Leonard cursed.


	108. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 8

**Okay… You can yell at me all you want. I'm still going to crawl back under my table because I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry.**

**Panda Bear 456 - Yes. Yes he is being a prick. And I know this. I don't know why, but he is..Minion- I'M FINE AND DANDEY, THANK YOU! I hope it does make you laugh! The boredom does get to me sometimes, and so do the jokes…ValkyrieCain98- It Is fine. I've been chased through my school with a friend weilding a baseball bat because she found out I was Rosalie Storm and she demanded more stories…**

**ChucklingDevil- Thankyou! I hope you enjoy the stories! :D **

**X…..**

"Okay.." Penny drawled out. "There is a talking skeleton at your door."

"Hello," Skulduggery chimed.

"Is this one of Amy's lab experiments?"

"No." Sheldon said, like she was insulting Amy. "This is _my _test subject. Amy is to much of a 'poking sticky stuff' scientist as she puts it than studying general body templates such as the skeleton and how they behave."

"Does my overly awesomeness count in the deduction?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes." Sheldon said. "You're on the high of the top ten awesome list in the world."

"Thank you."

"In return you must respect my wishes to examine how you function,"

"Fast and furious, if you must know." Valkyrie muttered and Penny giggled.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon said. "What was the punch line of that joke?"

"Skulduggery's sexual encounters in the last…Three hundred years?"

"Valkyrie's lack of ability to maintain a boyfriend for longer than five weeks." Skulduggery retorted. "The joke is funny, because its true."

"Like the fact you haven't got a pair of balls, then?" Penny said to him and Valkyrie giggled her head off.

"How do you know such things?"

"Because I do?" She said.

"You have no idea what I might have hidden away."

"Like?"

"A baguette?"

"A- Wait, what?"

"A baguette, you know?"

"Skulduggery.." Valkyrie grumbled. "Don't start."

"This skeleton is a little pervy, you know." Penny said.

"I agree. He was chatting up the doctor that just fixed his jaw."

"Horny skeleton."

"Dirty skeleton."

"No wonder he hasn't got a girlfriend."

"That's not exactly fair-"

"He's in LOVE!" Screamed a voice from behind, and a young man with soft blonde hair brushed off his face came hurtling around the corner. His glittering eyes shone as he looked Valkyrie over, and his cheeky, beautiful grin formed on his face. That alluring grin that took any girl in. He was tall like Skulduggery, and the suit he wore was fitting that figure he owned.

"Dexter?" Skulduggery questioned.

"Valkyrie!" Vex screamed and ran at her, lifting her off the ground and hugging her to his chest.

"Vex?!" She yelled, clinging to the back of his suit as he held her high up in the air. He turned to look at Skulduggery, his cheek resting on Valkyrie's shoulder. Valkyrie managed to shift a little, just enough to grip his shoulders and turn to look at the skeleton, who was now glaring Vex down to the floor.

"My Valkyrie." Vex said in a sweet little voice.

"_My Valkyrie." _Skulduggery argued.

"She's mine. She's my little teddy bear."

"Oh no." Skulduggery said. "She's mine."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Who does she prefer?"

"This is getting personal." Valkyrie muttered.

"Is it?" Vex asked her.

"Yes."

"Then?"

"Put me down."

"Is that you rejecting me?"

"No."

"Good." He said and put her down.

"Well-" Valkyrie began but Vex cut her off.

"Are you my friend, Valkyrie?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you Skulduggery's friend?"

"With the way he's acted? No."

"Oh dear," Vex said and did a little dance behind Valkyrie's back as Skulduggery glared.

"Why not?" Skulduggery asked.

"You are really embarrassing for a skeleton. Just do as that Doctor said, shut up and sit down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Sheldon wants to detach my bones from my mind."

"Just shut up and sit down."

"No."

"Stop being a jerk and I'll like you."

Skulduggery sat down.

"I hate you." Valkyrie muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you're being REALLY embarrassing."

"How?"

"You know what?" Valkyrie said rhetorically. "I'm going to bed."

"Where's that?" Vex asked.

"The sofa."

"But Skulduggery's sat there." Sheldon said.

"I don't care."

"Why don't you come to my place?" Vex asked.

"I don't think so." Skulduggery mumbled.

"Then what are we going to do?" Leonard asked.

"We could…" Penny said. "…Go to the pub?"

"Are you berserk?" Sheldon questioned. "Skulduggery can't drink."

"Oh," Howard nodded in agreement. "But we can."

X….

"Why am I even here?" Sheldon questioned and a drunk Penny slammed her shot of vodka on the table.

"_Because_, Sheldon," She said, slurring her words. "Its enjoyable. Unlike _some _people, who find pleasure in the simplest of things."

"I'd prefer the simplest of pleasures over the rounds of beverages and increasing possibility of developing Cancer."

"Sheldon." Penny said. "We're _all _going to die one day. Just one." She said.

"I'd rather not."

Penny stood and walked over to the bar, where she got another round for everyone and placed the large tray full of drinks on the table. She picked up one glass, and held it in front of Sheldon. He looked at it, and ever so slowly, a eyebrow arched itself. Sheldon rarely did that, and it was something that Penny admired him for. The way his head tilted ever so slightly and his eyes widened. The perfect arch that eyebrow made. "What advantages will this give me, exactly?"

"Stress relief, Relaxation and a awful lot of freedom." Valkyrie grinned and Vex started biting her neck. Valkyrie giggled her response and tried to push him away, regretting her decision to allow Skulduggery to go home. He had muttered something about fixing up a case for Eskrine, and Valkyrie had promised him that she would go around his house after a night with the guys - Providing she wasn't to drunk or bruised by Vex.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Vex asked.

"You're drunk as a lord," Valkyrie muttered. "So stop hitting on me."

"I'm _not _drunk."

"Oh, but you are, Vex."

"How do you know?" He asked. "You know nothing about me."

"I do,"

"You don't."

"I do- _What the hell_?!"

Howard Wolowitz had Sheldon Cooper pinned against a wall and was currently snogging his face off. Tongues and all, and whilst Sheldon was doing his best to wriggle free, the drink Penny had given him took affect on him and Sheldon went sprawling onto the floor. Men and women in the bar screamed and laughed as Howard began to crawl on top of Sheldon. The man of innocence underneath was desperate now, but the gang were too busy laughing to help him.

"Howard Wolowitz!" Sheldon screamed. "Get off me this instant!"

"How posh." Howard drawled out, his voice incredibly rough. "it's a upper class scientist. I wonder if he knows his biology."

"I'm warning you!" Sheldon screamed again and Howard kissed him like he was about to get into bed with him. It was strong and passionate and vicious, and Sheldon grabbed Howard's hair. Flipping them over and landing on his chest. "That was attempted assault, Mr Wolowitz, I can't take anymore of you are your nonsense." Sheldon growled and ran out the door, only to be chased by a screaming Howard calling out his name.

"_A kiss with a fist is better than none_…" Valkyrie sang and everyone laughed.

"I feel so sorry for him." Penny said and Valkyrie laughed.

"He's bound t have a relationship with someone one day," She said. "Don't matter who."

"So.." Penny said. "About the skeleton. What..?"

"Uh…" Valkyrie looked down. "Its kind of a long, complicated story."

"Something you don't want to talk about?"

"Sober. When we're sober."

"Deal's a deal, matey-o!" Penny grinned and they pumped fists.

"What's going on?" Leonard said, slipping into the seat next to Penny, still falling around all over the place.

"I made a deal with Valkyrie." Penny said. "Top secret. Hush-edy-hush."

"Can't you tell me?"

"No!" Penny yelled. "That would forfeiting the friendship agreement!"

"How?!"

"Number 21: No telling secrets without a major emotional and memorable connection lasting 2 and a half years."

"We've known each other for longer than that."

"You've known my face, not everything about me."

"I've slept with you!" He yelled, suddenly aggravated by her.

"Keep it down, people will get jealous."

"Please," Valkyrie said. "No emotional arguments."

"Fine." Leonard grumbled.

"Its okay," Penny said. "He's going to be fine when I say he can sleep with me."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Damn.."

X…..

"Not that tie!" Skulduggery Pleasant roared slamming the man through the wall and stopping to examine the tie around his neck. The thread now pulled out so it made a line all the way down the Ruby coloured fabric. He grumbled under his breath; this was one of his best ties. He loved that tie. It was a present Valkyrie had given him. There were a set, and the black and red were the best ones. Now the red was ruined. Thanks to one man in a blinking white suit that didn't seem to get dirty. No matter how many piles of mud and bins Skulduggery through him into.

"I'm sorry, Mr Pleasant, but what are you ranting on about this time?"

"_This_ tie! Its one of my _favourites_! Look what you _did_ to it!" Skulduggery said, holding his tie in the air as he hollered at the man in front of him. "I _loved_ this tie! Look what you did to it! I'm going to _take revenge_. You know that? This tie served me well. And you're going to pay for killing it. You _horrible, horrible _person. You tie killer. You're going _down _my friend."

"Sorry my friend, but it's just a tie. You're not going to kill me."

"It was a good tie!" He said. "A lovely tie! What do you have against my tie?!"

"Other than the fact that it's the worst shade of red I have ever come across? Nothing."

"This colour suits my personality," He said. "It wouldn't, however, suit someone such as yourself."

"Why ever not?"

"Homosexual."

"That's rather offensive?"

"How?"

"To the people who like the homosexual status."

"I don't."

"No," The man said. "You're a old school boy."

"Doesn't mean to say I don't know what its like."

"Pardon?" The man said. "Are you admitting to doing something of the kind?"

"I was drunk. Very drunk. Now lets drop the subject and begin fighting once more."

X….

"_Leonard_!" Valkyrie screamed and Penny looked around the dark alleyway. "Where are you?!"

"My little sweet heart has done a runner." Penny said sadly. "He's gone."

"I doubt it." Valkyrie said. "Probably scavenging from a bin for all we know."

"Most likely."


	109. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 9

**Well…Alrighty! LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. AND YES, YOU'LL ENJOY IT. **

**I HOPE. **

**Chuckling Devil - Thank you again! I hope you enjoy the stories as much as I do! :D **

**X….**

Leonard, Howard, Sheldon and Raj all shifted around in the bin. Raj was looking out of the lid, seeing if Penny and Valkyrie were heading their way at any given moment. They were on the run. Those two girls had riddled their minds with thoughts that made them want to turn and run away. Which of course, they had done and now they were crouched there. Vex had stayed with them, but he had wandered in front of them approximately half an hour ago and fell on the floor. Police had caught up with him and picked him up, hauling the Dead Man away.

It was funny at the time, and no one had passed since. Which made things very lonely. Very boring.

"Hey guys." Howard said. "Do you all want have a sing along?"

"A sing along?" Leonard asked sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. Let me just Auto tune my voice."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Leonard." Raj complained. "Come on. Lets sing!"

"Oh god…" Sheldon muttered.

X…

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled in protest. "Get off me!" "Why should I do that, Mr Pleasant?"

"You're drunk!"

"I am most certainly not." She said. "Where ever did you get that idea from?"

"Your breath reeks of Alcohol."

"You're a skeleton with no working sense of smell." She said and looked up at Penny. "He's delirious."

X….

_What do you do with a drunken sailor?_ _What do you do with a drunken sailor?_ _What do you do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning?_

Howard sang his heart out, Raj practically giggled the song out and Leonard drawled it out. Sheldon, however, was sat there refusing to go along with this carnival of idiots. They were all half stupid with the intoxicants riddling their bodies, and yet they still sang. It was driving poor Sheldon mad. He hated the way that Howard was out of tune and that Leonard refused to put any emotion into it. He especially hated the sound of Raj's accent being _sang. _It was terrible.

"What should we sing next?" Howard asked joyfully. "I know," Raj grinned. "I will always love you!"

"Oh, god." Leonard muttered and Sheldon didn't bother to shake his head and curse. It wasn't worth his efforts.

X….

The man in the immaculate white suit walked down the ally ways, his eyes searching for the skeleton who had been previously fighting him. They had been throwing each other through walls, and then Skulduggery had heard a singing, and bolted away into the distance. The man had given chase, but he couldn't find him. He gave a quick thought towards his son, who had been dragged out to a bar by a few of his mates. He was like his father, he didn't enjoy that type of 'amusement'. And preferred his own company with his own work. He preferred to study, much like his father. But his son was far to literal to tolerate his father, who was obviously a Sorcerer.

The man ran his hand across that carefully cut style, shaven at the back and long at the top. Except his was brushed back off his forehead and not across the smooth surface of the top of his head like his sons. He was tall and slim, lanky yet he was muscular. The man had broad shoulders that he loved as a treasure to how people viewed him and took in his personality at first glance. He always liked to dress smartly, and he had just been to a wedding. He didn't like getting his suits dirty. Especially the white ones.

He was desperate to find his son before Skulduggery Pleasant did. He knew what that skeleton would do to him. He would tear his poor boy apart. He was a vicious person, after all. He had all the nasty attributes of a killer. Yet, he had the heart of a lover and the mind of a genius. He was a clever man and not to be fooled with. He had his weaknesses, of course. As any man does. He would destroy the world just to save that person. That of course, was his plan B if plan A failed. A kidnap and exchange. But the only thing he was after was his son. Because he needed to talk to him about his future.

And his son, of course, was the infamous Sheldon Cooper. Well known for his wit, annoyance and brains.

X….

"SHELDON COOPER!" Skulduggery Pleasant roared down to the man in the bin, who looked up with a arched eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked. "What are you calling on me for at this hour?"

"I need you to get out of this bin." Skulduggery said politely.

"Will you let me run tests on your skeletal form?"

"No."

"Then I will not get out of this bin."

"Fine." Skulduggery said. "I did have some news of your father, but you don't want to hear it so I won't bother you with it. Goodnight, Mr Cooper. I hope you enjoy life."

Skulduggery turned and began walking away, only reaching about 6 foot before Sheldon scrambled out of the bin after him. "Skulduggery! What do you know of my father?!"

Skulduggery didn't sigh his response, but he knew this was going to be a long night. "He's a Sorcerer. And a dangerous one from what I gathered."

"Wait," Valkyrie said. "That means that Sheldon's got Sorcerers blood."

"It does." Skulduggery said. "And I'm afraid, Mr Cooper, you're going to need to learn how to reign it in."

"Magic?" Sheldon asked in disbelief. "There is no such thing. The entire idea is preposterous."

Skulduggery cocked his head at a angle.

"That means he's arching a eyebrow." Valkyrie said.

"I'm a skeleton." Skulduggery said. "I was brought back to life by Necromancy. A dangerous magic that should never be tampered with. And there was a Vampire in your flat. Are you telling me magic isn't real?"

"I am." Sheldon said. "The entire idea is stupid. I never believed in it anyway."

"You can tell that to your father then, can't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sheldon asked. "I can't see him."

"But I can." Skulduggery said and everything went deathly silence. A chill ran up everyone's spines and all eyes fixed on Skulduggery. Who was stood there, his eyes fixed on a spot in front of them. In the dead centre of the random circle everyone had formed. Valkyrie managed to prop herself up on her alcohol drowned legs. And she summoned a flame in her hands. Grinning when Penny's eyes widened.

"What are you here for?" Said the man in the white suit. Looking Skulduggery in the eye. No one saw him or heard him; Apart from Sheldon.

"I'm hear because your son needs my training." Skulduggery said. "And he needs a fatherly figure."

"You? You are going to be his 'Fatherly figure'? Oh, please. You didn't even do _that _righ-"

_Punch._

_Smack._

And a _whole lot _of _flames _sent Sheldon's father sprawling to the ground, and a woman in her sixties stood over him. Her hair cut lovingly into a bob with a full fringe that hung lightly over her forehead. Stress lines had formed around her eyes and her cheeks had lines where she smiled. She had a average height and a thin figure. Whilst age was slowly getting the better of her, her magic was still as disciplined as it ever was. She wore a black military styled coat, with a skirt of floral patterns that swished around her legs and a white blouse. She looked down at the man as he spat dirt from his mouth.

"How nice to see you, John." She smiled.

"Mary." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"What every mother does." She said simply. "Protecting my son."

X….

_**The next morning.**_

"You'll need this," Skulduggery murmured, handing Valkyrie a mug of coffee. Everyone sat in Skulduggery's apartment, and Sheldon's mother, Mary, was sat in the armchair. Sheldon, Penny, Leonard, Howard and Raj crammed onto the large sofa and Valkyrie was curled up on the final armchair. Skulduggery lifted her, and then sat down with her on his lap. Still curled up. Valkyrie didn't bother to take any notice, and Skulduggery rested his chin on her shoulder blade.

"But…How can you be a magician?"

"I'm a Sorcerer for my own reasons, Shelly."

"But, why?"

"Protection." She said.

"Oh." Sheldon said. "Then why did you keep it a secret?"

"It would have prevented you in your field of expertise."

"I'm a Physicist, yes. But I don't see how-"

"Magic would have changed your views on what is real and what isn't, so me and your sister made a deal we would never tell you."

"I don't understand any of this."

"That's a first," Howard muttered.

"We were stationed to watch over Sheldon for a few weeks by the American Sanctuary," Valkyrie said. "Were you part of it?"

"I made that request, and for you two especially. You'd know any abnormal behaviour."

"Thank you for the appreciation in that sense." Skulduggery said, a smile in his voice.

Sheldon's mother laughed. "Its fine," She said. "I appreciate what you've done for the Irish, English and Russian Sanctuaries. I assume the payment got to you?"

"Of course," Skulduggery nodded. "Its was sent to us with great reluctance, you see. Some of the Americans here have past dealings with me, and most of them involved punches."

Mary laughed again. "Then there was great reluctance. I wish to ask you a favour, though, Mr Pleasant."

"What's that favour?" He asked and Valkyrie felt his chin bobble a little on her shoulder. His jaw was unscrewing itself again. She turned and a backed up away from her immediately, giving her a look when she gripped hold of his jaw. She placed her fingers around it, and then crunched it back into place. With a howl of pain roaring from Skulduggery's throat, she was satisfied it was back into place.

"Your jaw was hanging off again. You really need to get that checked up."

"I think it was from when you hit me with that chair." He mumbled.

"Oh, I am so incredibly sorry." She mumbled with sarcasm.

"Thank you for your apologies, now, where were we Miss Cooper?" Skulduggery asked, shifting into his previous position with Valkyrie. Only this time, locking his arms around her waist. Pulling her close to that skeletal frame of his. His skull taking its rightful place on her shoulder. His gaze locked onto Sheldon's mother, who seemed to be lost in thought - With her eyes transfixed on Skulduggery.

"You're very…Ostentatious, Skulduggery. You're very characterised by the people your with."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is. Its something I want you to teach my son. I want you to make him a apprentice of your's, Skulduggery. Will you do that for me? Take him to Ireland. Show him the Sanctuary, teach him magic and train him both mentally and physically. You know he needs it to defend himself. Please do that for me, I'll pay you for it, don't worry about-"

"I'll do it, Miss Cooper. Just as long as you can agree to something." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie felt a grin twitch her hangover ridden mouth.

"What's that?"

"That you do not give me one, single, Penny. I _never _asked Valkyrie here for a Shilling when I trained her, and I doubt she knows what a Shilling is-"

"Twelve pence." Valkyrie retorted and Skulduggery ignored her input.

"-But that's not the point. I don't want my apprenticeship to have a label on. I only take the finest in, and your son fits into that category. Give me five months, and he'll be back to you. I promise."

"But in five months it's Christmas." Penny said. "We're going to have to wait that long to see a magical Sheldon?"

"No." Skulduggery said. "Because you have the option to come with us. That's if, of course, you wish to. But if you don't, then you can stay here and receive apprenticeship from Sheldon when he returns. And I promise you, when he does, you'll barely even recognise him."

"They can make their decision when they want to," Valkyrie said and then looked at Sheldon. "You've got some packing to do. You're going to learn the ways of a Sorcerer. So you better be well equipped." She smiled and Sheldon looked at his mother, who gave him a reassuring smile, then looked Back at Valkyrie. And for some reason, he just sat there.

A grin formed.

And he looked down, then back up again.

Then he gave Valkyrie a wink and she grinned.

X….

**And to everyone else out there, WHERE HAVE ME DEAR REVIEWERS GONE?**


	110. Big Bang Theory Magic Vs Science 10

**Gangnam Style- That is in the school - where the façade must be activated because of the usual stationary rules. I'm sorry I didn't point that out, and I'm sorry it's a terrible beginning to the story, but…Yeah. XD Thank you for the review any how! Unless, you are a Ameriminion, then you wouldn't know what the hell I'm on 98- I know, I should of. But…I just couldn't fine a appropriate time…You know? I couldn't see when in the story I could go- Hey! Come on, have a little kiss guys! I'm sorry…XD**

**ChucklingDevil- That's a good idea. I'm tempted to do that, but I'd rather get Blackthorn out the way and finished. I don't want to see myself skipping between MORE stories than I already am! XD**

**X…**

Sheldon's hands, were on fire. He couldn't stop that feeling of excitement bubbling through him at the sight of it, the way the power tingled his fingertips and fuelled the burning flames wrapping themselves around his hands. He had always easily controlled his emotions, so controlling them with spikes of shadows looming above him currently, wasn't a problem. Valkyrie didn't have that ability, which was why she progressed slowly with her magic.

Sheldon flicked his wrists, feeling the power flood in waves and the flames grew bigger. These were simple tricks, the basics. Yet he was progressing fast. Water wasn't a strong point, however. He always ended up dropping the moisture in the air or displacing it wrongly. But with Air, he had managed to destroy a wall. Which wasn't impressive, but it looked it.

Valkyrie delicately brushed a shadow across Sheldon's neck, but he barely lost any concentration. She sharpened it, and he's muscles locked up. "Control, Sheldon. Control yourself." Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Fixing his gaze on the flame as it began to burn bright again.

"Well," Skulduggery said, his hands in his suit pockets. "He almost has as much self control as myself."

"Almost?" She questioned.

"Almost." He agreed. "Being threatened by you is in no way terrifying, so I do not understand why he tensed up. Do you?"

Valkyrie growled, and then the shadows retracted from Sheldon, swinging in direction towards Skulduggery. They took him off his feet, slamming him into the far wall and holding him there. The skeleton just shrugged it off, shifted his arms and put them behind his neck, lent his head back and looked pretty relaxed.

He just gained himself a one way ticket to cruel humiliation.

Sheldon watched in pure amazement as Skulduggery was thrown from side to side by the shadows wrapped around his leg. The floor crumbled at the force bits of rubble flying into the air and crashing to the floor. Valkyrie swung the shadows, sending the skeleton into the air and then forming a baseball bat out of shadows. The boom of Skulduggery being send through the wall could have been heard a mile away, and Sheldon's eyes widened at Valkyrie's growl as she stalked off.

"Uh…Valkyrie?" Sheldon asked.

"We can now continue training," She said. "Without hassle."

"What about Mr Pleasant?"

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

X…

"Wow.." Penny nodded. "Ireland is…Pretty cool."

"Different to how you imagined, huh?" Leonard asked and she nodded.

"I thought it'd be gloomy and rainy," Howard said. "But it's not. It's sunny."

"Maybe that's the magical people having affect on us." Penny murmured. "We've got luck."

Raj didn't speak, he just let his eyes roam over the country land that surrounded the small airport. Soft, green grass and tall, old trees. Not all of it was perfect though, mud clogged some places and thorns grew in unattended patches. But that imperfection gave it its awarding perfection. The way it was all knitted together with downfalls was its saving grace. There were wooden fences, hand carved and put together leading to a pathway off the small airfield. Gravel littered that pathway, some stones gently reflecting the sun.

"So, where do we go from here?" Howard asked.

"I don't know." Leonard said. "Come on. They paid for our flights, I doubt they won't give us a lift."

Everyone hauled up their suitcases and walked, the roll of the wheels as they tumbled over the rocks that lay beneath them. Silence wasn't their companion, because they all started talking to each other. Well, apart from Raj. Who just stayed and listened. Leonard however, stuck to his objective. He persevered with his task of finding a ride to…The Sanctuary…Or whatever it was called.

He found the exit to the pathway, which lead out to a main road - with a lay-by. And parked in that lay-by, was a Wolseley 18/85. Complete with a brass bell on the front bumper. Her body work was black - A sparkling finish by a master Body shop sprayer. The car looked like it was well looked after, the black glistening in the sun. Reflecting everything off it. There was large, High wings either side that shaped themselves over the wings. A running board across the side connecting both the front and back wings together - and providing a step for a lady as she got in and out of the car. The doors, were nicknamed suicide doors. Because of the hinges being on the back of the door, when opened on the road - They would rip off. Smashing the panels and killing people just because they had caught the wind. The engine - A six cylinder capacity. Very large, with a soft, clocklike ticking and a purr as she ticked over. The back body came to a straight downwards slope, with a little bump ¼ of the way down to provide extra boot space. The bumpers had been continuously polished - but the rust had got the better of the chrome, and ate it away.

"Wow." Leonard breathed. He had never ridden in a classic car, and had seen many films with them on. They were glamorous, and a luxury. They were classical and the pure blooded vintage. They were style and icon melted together in such perfection that would never be able to be created again. They were what you saw only the rich have - but saw the poor own and nourish like a child. You saw even the poorest of people look after them - to preserve their aesthetics and their quality. Men these days thought cars with added extra's like turbo's and engines with more power resembled a sign of quality and swag. But these represented class and dignity. They represented style that would never be seen again.

"We're…Riding in that?" Howard asked.

"Yes, you are." Drawled a voice. And they looked towards the passenger window - which was on the left. Weird in their eyes, but that was a well made, tailored British car for you. The girl sat there had dark hair tied in a pony tail, with a fringe that got into her eyes. She had dark blue eyes, with a pair of long eyelashes that were currently blinking at them. She had long fingernails; natural and cared for. But she wore overalls - She was a car mechanic. They were black, the sleeves rolled up and the tanned, worked arms bare. There was a blue hood behind her neck, suggesting she wore it to keep the cold out. Her hands were muscled - Now that they noticed. Her jaw line strong. A scrape of oil across her cheek.

"You're pretty young to be a-" Howard began.

"-Just shut up and get in the car. I spent two days polishing this damn thing for you."

Howard grumbled, walked around to the back of the car, and started fumbling around with the handle. Which wasn't a easy task. After a few seconds, the girl in the front sighed and opened her door, closing it behind her before marching over to Howard and swatting his hand away from the handle. He huffed and looked away, and she gave him a look.

"Little boy," She said. "If you had patience, you would have discovered by now how to open the boot. Le'me show you how its done."

She gripped the handle, which was a arched bar of chrome split in two by a lock and carved with a decorative line of engraving. She twisted her wrist, and the boot came open. To reveal a large boot space that could easily contain the suitcases they were hauling. "Now, next time, you'll take me advice, won't you?" Howard glared, and put his suitcase in. Leonard, Penny and Raj slung theirs in, and Howard looked at Leonard.

"She's got a thick accent."

"That's because she's from here."

"No she's not. I know a Irish accent. Trust me, a bar in Las Vegas. But she's not Irish."

"Then was nationality _is_ she?" Leonard asked.

"_English_." Howard muttered. "No wonder she's so scary. English people are always scary."

The girl called - "Yes, Us English people do have bad tempers. But I'm sure you won't cry." She said, and that's when they saw the glittering smirk as she opened one of those suicide doors, and sat down inside the car. Shortly joined by the rest of them.

_Well, _Howard thought. _This'll be fun._

X….

"Sheldon." Skulduggery said. "Look at me. Valkyrie may have thrown me around, but I am fine."

"But I hate fighting." Sheldon protested. "It makes me feel uneasy and scared."

"Emotional trauma needs to be thought out when you are _not _training." Skulduggery said.

"I know," Sheldon muttered. "I'm sorry for causing inconvenience. But it does cause me certain unease when people fight due to childhood experiences. I can never fully concentrate-"

"I hope you learned your lesson." Valkyrie grumbled and Skulduggery looked at her - A fraction of a glance.

"Me? Learn a lesson? Do you really dream of such fantasies?"

"No." She said. "My dreams usually come true."

"Then that dream of you dying?"

"We all die, Skulduggery." She said. "Even _you,_"

"Lets hope that day doesn't come too soon - You'll miss me."

She smirked. "That I would."

He laughed.

"Are two on equal terms, now?" Sheldon asked.

Valkyrie nodded. "I should think so."

"Your relationship is very unstable."

"The unstable ones are always the best." Skulduggery said. "You trust the other more."

"I see."

"_Sheldon_?" Called a voice, and he looked towards the door - to see Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard walk through the door. Accompanied by Jack. She was the car Mechanic that Skulduggery always hired out. She was more of a boy than a girl, her preferences of style were glued to the Vintage tendencies of the 1940's to 50's. She was clever, with a sharp attitude. Far to honest and witty, but that was what Sheldon admired about her. When she was out of those Overalls, Jack was a completely different person. She would dress up for the occasions that aroused. Red lipstick, Mascara, Permed hair and a dress ranging from floral to spots.

"I didn't think they'd come all this way to bug me." Sheldon muttered. "What are you all doing here?" He asked loudly. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Penny just smiled, walked over and held out a gift to him. Red wrapping paper, golden bow. Oh yes. Of course. It was Christmas 3 weeks ago, wasn't it? He forgot. He didn't allow his mind to settle on such annoying things as gift giving. It was…pointless. Knowledge was the best gift, and that was something hard to obtain.

"What's that for?"

Penny smiled. She was more than used to his remarks. "Its from all of us. For you. Trust me, you'll like it."

"How do you know that?" He asked, taking it from her and beginning to open it. "How could you possibly-"

He stopped short.

"it's a hoodie we took with us everywhere we went. We found important people and got them to sign it. Like from all you're TV shows and films. _Doctor who_, _Sherlock Holmes. _Everything. _Spider Man, Star Wars, Iron Man, The Avengers, Fantastic Four _and even Eric Bana - The Hulk in the 2002 film. We hope you like it.."

"_Like_ it?" Sheldon asked, the smooth, white fabric of the hoodie in his hands was warm and smelled of ink. There was signatures all over the back and arms, all worth the world to Sheldon. Each one held memories of being sat in front of the TV, Eyes glittering as the movie started up or the broadcaster of the TV channel announced another episode. It was shocking really. These people were his role models. People he dreamed of being. "I _love _it, Penny. Thank you."

"I think I deserve a hug, don't you?" She asked. "It was my idea, after all."

"Oh, yes, of course." He said, then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. Whilst Penny was enjoying Sheldon's smile, she couldn't quite believe he had somewhat softened in the hands of Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. They had changed him. Made him accept the world and be ready to fight it.

"Wow." Jack said as she wandered up. "Sheldon's got a soft spot for you."

"I don't think he has." Leonard interrupted.

"Oh? Then its your jealousy kicking in."

Leonard stammered for a bit, then started twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Jack." Valkyrie grinned and Jack smirked.

"Hey there, Sweetie pie. Ain't seen you around here in ages. The only person I have seen in Skulduggery. And you know how bad he is."

"Oh I do." Valkyrie grinned. "Then again, I did throw him into the floor and then through a wall."

"That explains the mess." She grinned.

"So mean." Skulduggery said. "She is so very mean to me."

"Then why don't you tell her off?"

"Because."

"Because the great Skeleton Detective has gone soft."

"I don't think its _that_."

"I do." Valkyrie grinned.

"How would you know?"

"I rule over you. I am a god, now, aren't I?"

He looked at her for a moment, then sent a rocketing punch into her chest, sending her flying back and ploughing into the rubble on the floor that had been previously created from Skulduggery's throttling. He watched Valkyrie as she lay there for a moment, the shock of the current scenario rendering their guests speechless. But she slowly moved - hauling herself up on her feet. Skulduggery just rolled his eyes. Walking past her and muttering-

"Puny god."

X…

"So," Penny asked. "What can you do?"

Sheldon arched a eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Tricks. Magic. What can you do?"

"Well, Skulduggery has been telling me I've progressed a lot. I can summon flame, Air is easy to manipulate. Its just Earth and water - They're the most difficult and unstable. You've got to be very precise and concentrate."

"Do you think you can show us?" Howard asked.

"You want to see me perform Magic?"

"Yes." He said. "I'd like to learn a few of your tricks."

"Well alright then, but you'll never discover how I do it." Sheldon said, then walked out of the crowd forming around him and into some space. There he stretched, feeling his bones move and his heartbeat slow with the calming thoughts running through his head. Happy memories always worked that way on him. To calm him. To allow him that sense of relief.

His hands flexed, the fingers stretching out and curling. The tingling on his fingertips were the usual. He was used to it now. It alerted him the magic was ready to surge forward. His palms worked together, and he felt the sparks within. When it was enough, he clicked his fingers - Lighting up his hands with bright red burning flames. The magic was warm and burning. Its extent electrifying his body.

He looked over at Leonard, Penny, Raj and Howard who stood there with wide, open mouths. Skulduggery watched him with a intense gaze, making sure every detail about him was correct. His body posture, his emotions that were crossing his face. Even the way he held the flames. Skulduggery was very careful and allowed no room for error when he trained someone. And neither did Valkyrie. Who was watching at letting Sheldon enjoy the moment of showing off.

"Want to see anything else?"

Leonard stepped forward. "Air?"

The fire went out in Sheldon's hands, then he twisted his entire body in the air - The way Valkyrie had taught him. The way superhero's did it. As he flipped, his sent a ripple through the air that exploded outwards, hurtling towards anything that stood in its way. Breaking down yet another wall. Sheldon came to the ground, his boots grunting at the weight as he legs caught their spring. Preventing injury. That was another thing the pair had taught him. Self control and defence against natural causes.

"That's amazing." Penny grinned.

"That," Skulduggery said. "Is magic."


	111. Fame (1) - Dancer

**This is the start of five little snippets I wrote some time ago, all featuring Valkyrie with a different gift. And all with their marks. They are odd pieces, now all edited together so they match oddly. They're weird things, some I've dreamed of doing myself - some I HAVE done. Some are things I've done, just to confuse the public. Just to get my name out there.**

**I guess you could say this is sort of a insight into the daydreams I have?**

**X….**

Hey. I'm Valkyrie Cain. God killer. Sorcerer. Well feared in the criminal world. What have I been reduced to by bailing out my parents and paying off the publishers?

A dancer.

Not that it's a bad thing. I like dancing. I used to take street dance lessons, And I was known for how well I could move. How I could look so much like one of those singers on T.V even though I was only 12. They loved the way I could swing my hips and move to a very fast beat. I guess I am what you say, A natural. But I cancelled my classes because I had a world of magic to tolerate. But that doesn't mean I didn't practice in my spare time. I kept my reaction times up to speed. And disciplined myself. If I hadn't done that, I don't think I would be here. Doing a dance cover with Ke$ha on the remix of her song Blow.

She was always drinking some kind of alcohol, But I don't blame her. If I was famous and in her position, I don't think I would be able to cope. Her voice is a trade mark, Even if I don't like that kind of music. Ha. Yeah, I'm into a good base guitar and a strong voice. But don't get me wrong, I like Florence and the Machine too. So i guess you could say that I vary. After this gig, I'm off with Rihanna in London. Guess I'll have to tell Skulduggery I'm on holiday. If he doesn't kill me at the same time.

Ah well.

The clothes for starters aren't something you would see me in _every day. _I mean, Who would walk around wearing a crystal studed black leather jacket? And a studded swim suit and a leopard print on a pair of kicks? Sure, I've got a figure and that. But really? People in the magical community are going to- No. Wait. That's frightening. Lets just hope none of them are perverts, Yeah? That would be _much _easier. But back to the real matter at hand, I'm only telling you lot this story because it's something to learn from. Whilst fame is a good thing, There are many bad sides. But we'll get to that later.

There is a time when you are good looking, And have developed good people skills that come in useful. Everyone here gets along with me and everything. And I almost feel like I was born to do this. It takes up time, So half of my week is here. Whilst the other, Is with the gang. Here, I feel like I have gained more friends that Enemies. There? Its the opposite. Here, My outfits reflect who I am. With the crazy afro curled hair and the black make-up with a butterfly wing drawn on one eye. The animal prints. They show how wild I really am.

Ke$ha turned to look at me, A smile on her face. She what this was like. Me? Nah. I'm a learner. "So." She said in her American drawl. "You ready to kick it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"You're Irish?"

"You say that like its a shock." I grinned whilst I moved into position. She turned to me, And smirked a drink loving smirk.

Her long blonde hair was as untamed as I don't know what. Although it was messy, It was curled. And she had little crystals on the corners of her eyes. Her outfit was the same as ours, Apart from the fact she wore black pantaloons that tucked easily into her shoes. Her thin, lean body wasn't shown to how it actually was. Her broad shoulders were covered over, And golden rings adorned each finger. She grinned, But she didn't like people invading her privacy.

"Stereotypical. Ya'know."

"Like the American's getting called fat and English posh?"

"Awh man, Your mean." She grinned playfully and I smirked.

"Right!" The director said, Authority in his voice. Camera's were everywhere and wires lined the floor. People were operating them, Waiting for instructions. In font of me, It looked like it was chaos. But that didn't matter. Not really. Come on. Was I really here to watch them? No. I was here to make money and then disappear. End of story. "You dancers, Make sure you don't get in front of the main star here yeah? Right. Before we do anything, I want a little rehearsal. I'm not here to waste my time. I know we've done rehearsals but I'm not going to have you fail. Got it?"

Me and the rest of the girls nodded.

"Hit it!" He yelled and the smooth start of the song was what we hit. Our bodies moved slowly to it. Our hands in out hair for the first five seconds, Then movement in our hips. Me and another dark haired girl in the front row were the ones who began dancing first. We repeated the moved we made, So the rest could join. And once the beat started around 30 seconds in, We performed our greatest moves. The girls at the back did back flips, Whilst me, Ke$ha and the girl next to me rocked it out.

One hand went in the same direction of my arm across my chest as my feet moved and my hair bounced. I brought my arms back in, Jutting my shoulders at angles as I moved with speed and agility. As I moved, My body took me forwards in time with the others. We dropped to the floor, Pulling some dirty moves that I had cursed the choreographer for. We swung our hips as we came up, Bringing the hell our moves brought back up.

Our shoulders jutted at angles as we moved backwards, My left foot moved backwards and my right followed, Like some sort of Michael Jackson remake. We turned to the left, Like we had been ordered to by some military general. We shuffled like LMFAO did in their video, With a little of our own mix to it. We were getting out of the chorus as the director yelled again, And we stopped. Moving back into position with our arms folded. If this guy was going to continue like this, We're all done for.

"Right. I want to make a little adjustment to this, Yeah? Right you." He said, Indicating to me. "Yeah you with the hair, Out here now."

I walked out, Knowing that there was something I probably did wrong and that he was going to yell in my face for. But he just looked at me for a moment, Taking in my features and my personality. Like he was thinking whether he should continue with the next move. Could he guess what I was capable of? Hell knows. He was checking me out, As if to see what material I was made of. But in the end, He just spoke.

"Next time, I want you beside Ke$ha. Partners in crime, Say. Getting me? And the solo area after the first minute, I want you and another girl to do with Ke$ha. Right?"

I nodded. "Why exactly?"

"Typical Irish blood, Huh? Attitude and angry. Get your ass there now."

I glared, Sending him a dark look as I moved away. Standing next to Ke$ha. What was to be expected huh? They always made racist comments to dancers. No one cared about dancers. Not here. Not anywhere. Dancers are just a form to make the singers look better. I'm not going to make a big deal of it. Why should I? There would be no point. I wouldn't win any damn court case. I'm just something on the sideline. And that prat knows it.

I stood next to Ke$ha, And she gave me a smirk before returning to the job.

"Again!"

X….

I wiped the sweat from the back of my neck with the towel. My dressing room was small, but granted privacy none the less. My phone rested on the white dressing table, the mirror reflecting the image of the room - lights dancing around the outside. The clothes I would normally wear were now ready to be donned.

The over coat I had recently stolen from Skulduggery was on a hanger, ready to be thrown over my shoulders. It was a gorgeous over coat - Rough fabric with a military style. I had got that tall, that broad shouldered, that muscled that I fit into his clothes. At first, Ghastly eyebrows had shot off his face when I walked into the Sanctuary wearing that coat, and Ravel even dared to question if we had got into a relationship of some sort. I let Skulduggery do the explaining, but he was very insulting.

The tunic I was wearing was sleeveless, plain, and blue. Just how I liked it. The skinny jeans fitted perfectly, and the boots were snug around my feet. I felt right in these clothes. Better. Less noticeable. I didn't feel as…Glittery. It was a better feeling - Much less standing out.

The soul reason why I chose this? You want to know why I chose dance? Why I've chosen a lot of things? Like this? Its to boost my confidence. Under another name - Or another look. Unrecognisable. And then some days, people do recognise me.

It feels better to be taking some action on my confidence and anxiety. It feels better to have freedom being another person than I actually am. Its better outlook.

X…

**They get better..**

**I think.**


	112. Fame (2) - Violin

**These snippets aren't connected. Not even remotely. But they all string up to one thing. The fact that one has the confidence to do something. That is the only way they are linked. I hope you all remember that in the future. ****  
><strong>

**X….**

**I remember writing this and listening to River Flows in You on repeat... I got the inspiration from hearing it as a solo. That boy played it so beautifully, ever so much how I hate to admit it. **

**X…**

Ow.

That's something I get frequently.

Cuts. Cuts in the tips of my fingers from plucking Violin strings.

A Violin is a gentle instrument. An instrument that can change its voice. Something that is small yet can convey so much emotion. Something that people learn as a mere hobby, some learn to gain attention and some, a release. Regardless, the Violin doesn't lie. It never lies about the person beneath. It makes you work. It makes you work so much that you start to become someone else through it. You start to learn how much it takes to gain such skill. How much hard work you need to put in to hear the violin sing.

The way I heard my Violin sing, reassured me that I had put in enough work. That I had done enough, that the Violin now had let me put on the reigns. Now let me strap the saddle and tame it. The Violin I cared so much for, one I rarely, but definitely heard Uncle Gordon play. One I would be peeking round the corner, watching him as he swiped the bow over the strings to capture the fast pace of Washerwoman. Or the gentle pluck of a Pirate themed chant.

Here I am, playing a tune that I had heard months before. Possibly a year - A tune that stayed in my soul. One that I had heard one man play, and that one man had stalked off when he had noticed me, stood in the doorway, listening to him press gentle keys over the soft, sharp wooden frame of a Black Grand Piano. He had played it so gently it was like a lullaby. And I had replayed that tune over and over with my headphones plugged in. He played it with so much emotion it didn't seem like he could control it. It seemed to burst out of him at the chorus. Catch every note like a snowflake. Then let it fall on my ear drums with so much passion I couldn't keep my eyes on him.

I never mentioned it when I climbed into the passenger seat of his car the next day, when he curled his fingers around the steering wheel and seemed to play tunes as he waited for the traffic lights to change. Like the leather bound piece of metal was his piano. His hands danced like they had done that night. Then when the light turned green he automatically switched it off, like a flick on the wall. He gripped the gear lever that was imprinted with a classic car logo – one that was well known for it's class, and slammed it into 1st, letting it roll forward with his left foot letting off the clutch and his right pressing on the accelerator. With the Exhaust slightly blowing, even though the owner cared and nurtured it like it was his own child; the mechanical faults were something to be expected for its age. He had said he'd take it into the garage and repair it, but he never found the time.

Ever since that day, I wanted to learn that tune. I wanted to play it with as much emotion, with as much passion. Let that tune be heard through the walls of the old house around me. I had learned Lindsey Stirling's cover, purely because I had preferred it among the rest I had listened to after days of research. It started out simple, slow and gentle, then as the tune progressed, more and more was let out. It was quite difficult, to capture the notes at such precision. I refused to let that man hear me play, he had discovered my Violin, hidden in her wardrobe and under a sheet, and tried to force me to play. But I had run off.

But now I was playing it with a certain ease I had never thought of achieving. It was weird, almost like a gift that had been given that I had never thought I'd get. Almost like a little girl at Christmas when she shredded the paper from a doll she had begged and screamed for. I doubt that's what little girls wanted these days; these days 11 year olds are doing their best to get the boy in the year above. Modelling themselves after their older sisters who were dirtier than an oily rag after it had been pressed to an engine. They had become things, toys for men and boys. Girls no longer became ladies. They became rag dolls.

I didn't become a lady, obviously. No, I became someone who took fists to the jaw, bullets to my stomach and watched my eyes get darker with each horrific scene of a crime. I was the woman that men would fear, I am no lady. Who had manners and a temper that was worth praise? No, I am a woman who owns a sharp tongue, lets people know what I truly think of them, and kill the mutineer. I am not nothing like what people may think. I am not someone who has a secret self, like Skulduggery. No, I am one who lets you openly see who I really am.

I stopped playing, I don't know why, but it seemed like I had to stop. It was like something had wrenched inside my stomach, like I shouldn't be playing at all. Not at that moment. Then I felt it, the shift in the air, the turn of the key in the door lock. He was back from the Sanctuary. My Piano player was back from the Sanctuary. I think he had forgotten the time he had discovered my Violin, because he never raised the issue ever again. He never spoke of it. But Skulduggery Pleasant was like that, when he sensed you didn't like to talk about something, he would keep silent. And let you talk when you wanted to. He was that gentle.

"Valkyrie?"

I zipped up the case of the Violin, pounding up the stairs of the house in a desperate attempt not to let him catch me with it again. I darted into the bedroom, flinging the case into my wardrobe with a bang and shutting the doors. I heard footsteps, and twitched my head in the direction. He was stood in the doorway, his skull tilted at an angle, a slight smirk with an arched eyebrow. I could read this man like a open book. He was that clear to me.

"I can't find my favourite hoodie." I lied.

He laughed, then turned around and walked out. "You're wearing it."

I looked down to the red fabric pulled over my shoulders and the sleeves rolled up.

Smooth.

Very smooth.

"Oh." I said.

I heard a laugh ring out as footsteps that were barely audible walked down the stairs. I decided to follow; I didn't want to cause a scene, even though he wouldn't let me live that down. Skulduggery never let something I did stupidly down. He was that much of a tease. He liked to watch me squirm and curse at him. He liked to watch me pout and remark at him. He liked the way I did those small, little things. The way I sat there eating my sweets I had brought from the tuck shop or drinking my hot chocolate I had added spoonfuls of sugar to.

"You silly Muppet," He said, walking into the kitchen. Heading straight to the counter to make me a hot chocolate – oh the teasing was about to start. I sat at the table, a grand thing, which was 9 foot in length. With chairs that had high backs decorated with century old lace and red leather cushions. I quite liked the furniture Skulduggery had introduced; it had given the house its feel back to it.

"I'm no silly Muppet," I said, mocking a sense of attitude. "How could you ever think that of me?"

"Well, there is a lot of evidence supporting the case; would you like me to talk you through it?" He asked - turning and resting his back against the counter. His arms crossed and his eyes sockets fixed.

"Save it." I said. "How was the Sanctuary?"

"Boring." Skulduggery grumbled, turning at the click of the kettle finishing boiling its contents. "You know the usual. Talking on and on about the current situations arising. But the weirdest one was how we were doing. Honestly." He turned and placed my hot chocolate down on the table in front of me, and sat down. Although he didn't sit in his usual place – at the end of the table – no he sat directly in front of me.

"The Elders, the Supreme Council and the wished to know how we were doing. Rather funny, don't you think?"

"Come again?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He said. "With the recent events and what we have been through, they questioned me to the floor. How was I, how was my mental state, do I feel the sudden need to kill someone brutally with a fork, all rather caring yet disturbing questions. I doubted any of them cared. Well, apart from Ghastly and Erskine, but it was all rather uncomfortable."

I was silent for a moment. "Do you feel the need to kill someone with a fork?"

"No," He said. "Spoon actually."

"That doesn't sound like a nice death."

"But a good lunch."

"Oh my lord." I mumbled. "Did you say that?"

"I did. Erskine laughed, Ghastly glared and the rest of them looked horrified."

I laughed. "What did they say about me?"

He shifted. "Well, they asked if you were in a stable relationship. I said I honestly didn't have a clue about that - Because I have no involvement with your relationships because that has always brought me trouble. They then asked how you're coping. With the entire trauma and the emotional stress. And that is when I decided to remain silent. They continued to try and get me to answer, how is her social life, is she suffering, is she talking properly, is she making random moves that aren't to her natural personality, is she having breakdowns…It was all rather personal."

I just stared. How the bloody hell could I answer that?

"Like I said – It was something I couldn't answer because I felt awkward."

"You've got blood on your cheek bone."

"I have?"

"You have."

"Must be from when Erskine punched me."

"Pardon?!"

"I forgot to mention? Yes, Erskine punched me. He said I was a insensitive bastard."

"He has a point." I mumbled.

"Oh does he?"

"You walked in on me having a shower and refused to leave." I said. "Even when I said I was stark naked with no towel."

"1, I needed to clean my teeth. 2, is that really being insensitive?"

"That's being insensitive, Skulduggery."

"I do apologise."

"Thank you."

"I won't do it again."

"Good."

"I'll walk in on you in the bath next time."

"Oh for God's sake." I muttered, my head sinking.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Your fingers are rather scratched and bleeding." He said, forcing me to put my drink down and picked my hands up, inspecting my finger tips. His skull at an angle. "Small cuts and scratches, mere slits and slices. Something wire or strings would cause. You haven't been in a fight due to the lack of knuckle marks, and you haven't been running or gardening due to the lack of dirt and sweat. This suggests it was something inside, something that caused marks to be left after use, or, in this case, playing. Violin strings, I might guess, only something as fine would cause such marks. And of course, only Valkyrie Cain can play Violin." He laughed. "I heard you playing. Well done, by the way, I seemed to have taught you the art of precision. You weren't really trying to find that hoodie; you were trying to hide that Violin. And since I heard you play it so well, I want you to play for me."

"No," I said. "I'm not ready." I was used to his deduction skills now.

"You are most certainly ready, Miss Cain. Now go and get that Violin."

"No."

"Valkyrie…"

"Why do you want me to play it so desperately?"

He was silent, and only looked at me for a long moment. "What makes you think you're not ready?"

"I'm not good enough."

"You said that about Magic." Skulduggery said. "Where are you now, Valkyrie?"

"Hush."

He laughed. "I'm right."

"You're wrong."

"I'm loved."

"By who?"

He laughed even more. "Awh, I do love you sometimes, but we're getting sidetracked. I really want to hear you play."

"But, why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Because you play beautifully."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Prove me wrong."

"Go and find your Violin and I'll wait for you by the piano, that's when I'll prove you wrong."

X…

_That night, they spent hour after our practicing their tunes. Stringing up melodies and changing notes. Going from one song to the next in perfect harmony. It was almost like they were born to do it. Aside from the constant fights and battles to keep the world at piece, they were born to play their chosen instrument. Skulduggery would poke fun out of her if she hit a wrong note, and she would sit on the low notes of the piano to cause a distraction. It was a game, a game they both enjoyed. _

_That night however, Ghastly, Ravel and Madam Mist were stood near a bush outside the house, and listening to the music being played from within. They heard Skulduggery's hysterical laughter and Valkyrie's loud curses as she threw things at him, evident by the loud crashes. They seemed to be like a normal couple, normal partners from where these three elders stood. They were no longer the body guards of the Irish soil, but Musicians. Something they would have been if they had the opportunity. _

"_I never thought I'd see the day," Ghastly said. "That Skulduggery Pleasant would do something like that with a friend."_

"_I know piano," Ravel grumbled. "I feel left out." _

"_I know the Banjo. I feel left out." Ghastly muttered. _

"_I know drum and bass." Madam Mist said, and both men turned with the weirdest looks on their faces. _

"_I thought you were an Opera singer." Ravel said._

_Ghastly giggled._

_X…._

**My, My, I've been terrible. Not updating. I should update more, shouldn't I? Well, I'm updating everything, just to give you all a treat.**

**Now it's onto Case File.**

**ENJOY! **


	113. Fame (3) -Ice

**I have literally JUST finished my Graphics GCSE. Okay? Do not kill me for the late updates. I AM SORRY. **

**X….**

Cool, ice breeze,

Smooth, long dress.

Causing my body to freeze,

Like I was caught in a press.

I looked across the smooth, clouded glass like ice in front of me. It was like a vicious cycle in front of me, People caught out by the ice's whips. Their legs swiped out from under them like the Headless Horseman claiming another victim. Like the ice was punishing them for their sins. The cold got through my clothes, which were virtually non-existent. The gold dress, decorated with glistening sequins tied across my back, with a skirt precisely the same colour bouncing around my legs.

The fabric of my dress was so fine it felt like butterfly wings had been engraved and sewn into the material. It felt like if I touched it, or held the hem within my grasp for a little longer, the fabric would deteriorate. It would break up between my fingers, like I was restoring a classic car, and I had touched a rust patch on the body work. That the moment I pressed a finger against it, the thin, diseased metal would crumble and crack. Revealing a certain weakness or flaw, something that would need care and attention.

The ice-skates I wore were run in and old, moulded perfectly to fit my foot, but whilst they were old, they maintained their sharp blade and extreme speed. They were well tailored pieces of equipment, ones that I took pride in owning. The laces were pure white, soft as silk and the colour of freshly fallen snow. Whilst the boot was polished like the classic cars you saw at shows. Black as night, reflecting your image back at you; the image of you and your faults. My stage name, of course, was engraved into that shining, solid fabric of the boot.

_The Lonely Dancer._

Something I earned, a name I was given for the way I was always alone. Whilst people watched me dance, no-one would offer themselves as a partner. It was I had been printed on a glossy magazine cover, drawn to perfection and crafted in such a way that no-one could touch me. Whilst they reached out, they truly couldn't grasp me from the pages. They could never truly appreciate the glistening fabric of my dress between their fingers; only watch it frozen in a spin when I twirled on the ice. Almost as if they were scared of my unnatural grace.

The ice seemed to pick at me again, as always. It was vicious and sharp tongued. It never seemed to allow me a moment of piece. A moment where I could loosen the reigns, it always seemed to take hold of me like a useless animal, sling me about the walls until I was beaten to another messy pulp. The ice was the devils mirror; it made me work harder than I ever had. It made me see my faults, made me stare until I could take no more. Made me stumble away from it like I had been stabbed in the back. The ice was like a vicious queen, drinking me dry until I could give no more. Forcing me to look up to one greater than myself, make me look into the eye of one who had torn everything from me, yet still wanted more.

The ice beneath me felt vicious, yet it was almost comforting.

X…

There was movement from the corner of my eye. Like someone was twirling around me in the shadows. Playing with my vision – He was dressed all in black, I noticed that much. That was all I could get from his quick and smooth cuts around me. He was catching my eye and he knew it. Taking my concentration away from me – He was almost as vicious as the ice was.

I had stopped skating now, just standing there in the centre. My right brow furrowed in annoyance. He was really setting the bar for himself, annoying me like this. He was making the wrong choice. None of them knew of my sharp temper or my stubborn tongue. Not this man, not this boy who jumped between the shadows like a lonely moth.

"Stop doing that." I grumbled, loudly enough for him to hear.

This time when he came at me, he didn't just whistle past. He came so close that I tripped backwards, stumbling away from him and his shadow. I lost my footing, the ice stripping me of any grace. It was like the ice and him were soul mates, both set out to ruthlessly ruin me and my reputation. Like their games they played were only for those who were wicked. Those who had both a dark side and a good side, those that were proudly different. That was the ice, she made you feel stupid. Regardless of whom you were.

Just before my hair touched the ice, a pair of strong, well built arms locked around my waist. My skates were still locked to the ice, but my arms had automatically sprung up, my hands were gripping a pair of toned forearms. The man above me had his face inches from mine, making me breath in the scents that leaked from apples, caffeine and mint. His lips were plush, soft and pink, almost innocent looking. Their dulled, quiet tone matching a pair of grey eyes that were both bold and extraordinary, but quiet and shy.

He smiled a half smile, and I glared more than I ever thought I was capable of. He just gave a small laugh as my wrath completely took over my features. I didn't like the way he was so cute. The way his soft, almost silk like dark hair fell over his face, capturing his features in a masterpiece sort of manner. Or the way his shoulders looked so broad and muscled under his black shirt. He seemed so nice and toned, so sweet and gentle. Not even my wrath could scare him senseless. He just continued to grin down at me, a pair of glistening set of white jaws bared in a pure sign of happiness.

"You looked like you were a little dizzy."

"I'm not. I'm annoyed. I'm annoyed at you. Want to know why?"

"Not really." He said. "Would you like me to help you up?"

"Get lost." I grumbled. "You tried to make a fool of me."

"No I didn't." He said. "I wanted your attention. I wanted you to take notice of me. But when ever you looked over, you looked so drained. So desperate. I didn't want you to have that look upon your face if I caught you. Your brow is always furrowed in stress and thoughts."

I was silent for a moment, I couldn't help myself. I didn't know how, and I didn't know when, but he had managed to find out how I truly felt all with a single furrow of my brow. Did I always look like it? I found myself looking away, blushing like my cheeks had been dosed in red paint. I could feel my cheeks burning, my lips pressed together as I tried not to let him see. He only dimmed his smile, brushing his thumb across my cheek. Slowly pulling me away from the clutches of the ice. Setting me back onto my feet and looking down so he could meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry. You feel like I'm invading you."

"And you are too negative with your perspective."

It was my turn to catch him out this time, and I knew I had. He just watched me with his big, grey eyes. They were wide, caught like a deer in the headlights. I felt like I had bitten into him, I didn't want to hurt him. I felt like I was just unnecessary trouble. Something he didn't need to be stuck with, I was the Lonely Dancer after all. He'd have the press stalking him. Taunting him with my words.

He merely shrugged in the end, and my right eyebrow came down low in confusion. I noticed this, and tried to shake that habit away. He just laughed and looked at me nervously. "Don't try and shake that." He said. "You shouldn't." He said, I thought he would have tried to stroke it out, but he didn't. He didn't even raise his hand. He was trying to do me a favour, I suppose. And I respected that, only because I knew of the press.

"Now you marked it out, I want to be rid of it."

He smiled gently. "Don't. I like it. Don't…"

"…What?"

X…

Breaking the boundaries, that's what he taught me.

I caught the ice at full throttle, my skates hissing as a glided along. He taught me to reinvent things. Change them to suit me. Let everything burn as I came at it. My twisted sharply, the force throwing me into the air, and this time I flipped over like I would a sword, coming down to the ice with the same speed and agility. Danger had consumed me, these new movements had made me lust. Made me want to consume everything.

I skated round and came through the rink, only the man coming straight at me, a grin formed on my face just before we almost collided, and I jumped, catching his hands as his raised me above him and I flipped behind him, the ice taking a beating as I hit it. I turned to him sharply, the breath rising in and out of my chest as I looked him up and down. He stood there, that same sense of tiredness riddling through him. He slowly glided over. Wiping his nose with his bare wrist. With every breath, his chest rose and fell like the see. He was sweating; I could smell his scent stronger than ever. His lips were parted in their usual manner.

He had managed to tame me. He had managed to lure me into a cage with only his nature as bait. Obviously, my curiosity had got the better of me. Of course, I had managed to somewhat cure that sense of defeat by means that I both enjoyed and gained pleasure from. I didn't mind how uncomfortable he was becoming. How raw he was letting his personality be. He glared whenever I touched him. I knew I was causing inconvenience for him, but he would have to get used to it. It was his faults for letting his emotions blur his duty.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that factor of our relationship. After some time of endless questioning, I had finally got the truth from him of why he picked me that day we met. The poor man, he had been crushed like so many others by my merciless need for love and attention. I hadn't let him have it. I refused him, I pushed him away the moment he stole a kiss. I couldn't use him for someone else. I couldn't lay under him and imagine he was that someone else. I couldn't put him through knowing I lusted for someone else rather than him. That I loved someone else. That my heart had been captured by my one and only companion.

My Skulduggery. My skeleton.

X…

I looked into his eyes with a sense of annoyance, he was stood over me. His big, black eye sockets boring into my eyes, almost matching their tinted hue. His suit was blue today, a flattering colour for his otherwise pale appearance. A contrast that worked well, one that I liked – He suited blue. He almost looked innocent, but he would never be rid of that darkened aura. Or that habit of tilted his skull in slight confusion at my current dress sense.

"A pair of ice skates, Valkyrie?" He asked. "Why are you wearing them?" 

"I was bored." I lied. "I thought I would try something out."

"You didn't invite me."

"No, I didn't. But maybe I will, maybe I'll let you meet my new friend."

"Oh?" He asked, his head tilting further. "Now that is surprising."

"He's very nice. Very good looking. Tall, dark haired with grey eyes."

"A boy, I should have suspected."

"I like him."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know. He seems rather annoying to me."

"Does he? Why?"

He laughed. "You expect me to answer?" He laughed again. "No."

"I thought I was getting something out of you." I said. "Seems like you're just being mean to me." I folded my arms, beginning to walk away when a voice caught me by my tail.

"I want to go ice skating with you."

I paused, a sly, sneaky smirk creeping across my face. Skulduggery was jealous. I could tell he was, but teasing him about it was cruel. I was poking fun, but it seemed like confessions to people about your feelings just make you want to say sorry continuously. Like you just punched them and begged for forgiveness. But you knew you'd never get it. Because your spiteful words when they rejected you was enough for a bullet to be sent your way.

"Do you?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I do."

He looked rather shy, that was a rare sight.

"Maybe we should go then." I said. "When do you propose?"

He had lost that nervousness; it was no longer in existence. His posture had regenerated itself, reverting to its previous look. High and proud, I would rather like to see him on ice. I would rather like to see him skate with the perfection he was bound to own. He was Skulduggery Pleasant, after all. He never ceased to amaze me. He always had a trick up his sleeve that he'd pull out right when it was needed.

He checked his pocket watch, an antique he was proud of. "Would now be a reasonable time?"

"I must pick up my skates, and I have to get changed."

"You have no need to waste time. Just grab your skates."

"I care about how I look."

"And I think you look beautiful, unless you have someone to impress."

"I always have someone to impress."

X…

That…

That.

Absolute.

Bastard.

Before we had even reached the Rink, he had pulled over to the roadside, yanking the handbrake into place and shaking the gear box into neutral. I had tried to talk to him, utter confusion burning over as to his sudden action. But that had all been blasted with cannon fire when he kissed me. Warm and soft, his hands gripped my thighs possessively. My hands gripped that new hair, soft and wavy. Sent into a frenzy of knots by my grip. He was viciously trying to get me to do what he wanted. Get me into the back seat. But we were already there. I had thrown him over.

He wasn't rough and fast, he was slow and passionate. His hands roaming over area's that I really wish I could stop him from reaching. He tore groans out of me as I lay beneath him, clawing at his shoulder blades as he agonisingly kissed my neck. I could feel his weight pressing down against my body, our legs in a tangle. My pants reaching his ears due to the fact that my lips were right next to them. He was dragging his hand across me, making my back arch with each dirty move. I felt so tight, I ached, and I just wanted him to end the taunting already.

"Mmm…" Skulduggery purred low into my ear. "Val…Kyrie…"

He was taking his hand away from me, and I felt that almighty sense of loss immediately, and I tried to reclaim what was mine. I wanted him, and I wasn't going to let him slip away from me. I wasn't going to let him return to his shell, were he dealt with his own lust in his own way. I wanted to make him feel what I was feeling. I wanted him to scream my name; I wanted Skulduggery Pleasant on his knees. I wanted to have as much power over this man as Vile had.

"You want to pull away from me?" I asked. "Is that what you want to do? When you've gained enough, you want to refuse me? When you've gained your satisfaction, you want to throw me away?" I rolled over, with him under me, I had complete control. "Men use women. They are abused, beaten and discarded when they have no further value. But when a woman stays beautiful and young forever, she owns the men. They will never rule her. I'm sure you have experienced it." My hands differed in their position across his body. One had clamped itself over his length, and my hand was burning with the heat. My, my, that façade worked rather well.

My other hand was under his chin. Two fingers pulling his face so that I could fully see the lust riddle his features. He was blushing, his lips parted as the sexual act tugged on his strings. His jaw was open, his pants were hissing through his throat. He tried to compose himself, and almost succeeded until I pumped him for a couple of seconds. He cried out like he was in agony. His back arched and his fists clenched. I could tell he wanted more. I could tell he wanted more of that.

I gave a few more than was allowed, and he grew harder with each one. His hands gripped my arms, his teeth biting their own lip. He looked so lost in it, his eyes shut and the brow drawn down low. He was so lonely, that even these small, pathetic acts of love were stirring his emotions. Because of his fears of getting another lover brutally murdered, he had never much paid attention to his own personal needs. He had never really known how much of his passion had been stored in a little corner within his mind, over those longs years. Now he was being forced to release it, and it was spilling out of him like burning water.

"Shh," I murmured to him, when he grimaced once more with the ache. My hands smoothed over his cheeks, thumbs brushing his jaw line and finger tips closing his eyes shut. He looked so weak, Skulduggery was begging for attention. That was all he wanted. He had never allowed that want to surface, but now it had; now it had really caught my eye and refused to leave, however much he begged it to. "Shhh," I said again, and he forcibly made me hug him by the neck as he buried his face within my chest. My hands instinctively wove in his hair, capturing those soft locks with ease.

X…

_He stood on the side of the rink, his hair in his eyes as he glared out onto the ice in front of him. She had said she would be there, with her friend. She had promised him that she would come at the normal time. It hurt him to know she had forgotten. It hurt him to know that she'd refused to meet him without even letting him know. He had given her is all, and now this one time, because she had a friend, she would ditch him? Rather ill fitting for someone like her. She usually was punctual. Right to the second in fact. Now it had taken her something around an hour to even come. But she wasn't here. She still wasn't here._

_He looked towards the door, and then an idea prompted itself in his head. He knew who she was, and he had excuses to get hold of her skates. He would she thank him if he paid a small visit to her work. He was sure she would probably want to meet him. He looked down at his phone, which buzzed with a message. He slid the icon along the screen, unlocking it with a pass code before actually being able to see the message._

_**Sorry I couldn't get there. I broke my arm in a crash. Xxx Forgive me? **___

_That was more than an excuse to see her._

_He skated gently over to the exit of the rink, gently touching down on solid ground and making his way to the desk. Where the rink kept hold of her Skates when she wasn't there. Of course, for security reasons – She was really rather famous. And when no one knew her identity, people looked out for the smallest of details. The woman behind the desk smiled at him, and he grinned back. "Can I have Dancer's skates please? She's too lazy to get them for herself!" _

_The lady laughed. "Oh! Don't worry about it!" She handed over the skates. "Have a nice day sir,"_

_"And you," He smiled and walked away, slipping the skates into his bag before moving out the door. And towards Roarhaven._

X….

Things had got a little awkward after earlier events, and Skulduggery refused to look me in the eye. He still stood the way he did before; he still kept that friendly look about us, like there was nothing wrong. He was always the superior at lying. He always talked his way out of everything. I wanted to talk to him, talk what had happened in the Bentley over. I wanted to know exactly how he felt, and I was sure he wanted to know the same thing. But since he refused to look at me, I think he doesn't want to talk about it just yet. I think my repetitive confessions rather got to him in the end, and now I just want to apologise. I want to stop him from being so awkward around me. I wanted to have faith that he would tell me where he wanted to go.

My arm ached, it had been bound in cast and slime, but that had been removed. And I was advised to go and keep myself out of trouble for the next day or so. Whilst the bone had heeled, it was still rather fragile. I had stepped out of the Bentley to rid myself of some pressure; the air inside it reeked of sex and strong deodorant. And I, reeked of Skulduggery. I could still smell the gunpowder stench that leaked from his clothes, the strong mint that lingered on my tongue. He was everywhere; I'm sure that when Ghastly walked past me he could smell our mixed scents. I hoped we wouldn't run into a vampire, that would be all to revealing.

But, as I said, I stepped out of that car to be rid of the smell blocking my nose, and I was hit. The ford fiesta knocking me into the wing of the car as it went hurtling past, only scrapping a small mark on the bumper. Skulduggery had kicked open the back door, the most deathly of glares forming over his face as his eyes settled on the car. He looked like he had just woken up from a night out, completely hung over and wrecked. He had looked at me, and he knew at that instant I needed hospital treatment. But he knew the moment we set foot there everyone would belittle us with their looks and gossip.

So we had headed to a lodging in Roarhaven, our identities clearly recognised as we were allowed up into one of the first class rooms to undress and cleanse ourselves of what had been settled. I was first, and no matter how much I tried, I could still feel his soft hands, taste his kiss and the scent of his body. I had love bites on my chest, neck and shoulders. I had to cover up. The scandal that would arise would cause major disruption, and I didn't want to allow it to happen.

I looked at Ghastly and Ravel, who were now currently sat in their chairs. Giving us a status update on the current state of the worldwide Sanctuaries. I wanted to get back to the ice. I wanted to feel the ice pull me under. I wanted to get back to that freedom. There was a knock at the door, and a man walked in. He was a Sorcerer of the Sanctuary, and by the way he rushed he seemed to have found something important.

"There is a man here, a man who knows the ice skater. _The Lonely Dancer_!"

Ravel stood immediately, Ghastly shortly following. Madam Mist remained in her seat and Skulduggery just eyed the Sorcerer. I felt my heart pumping the blood like an engine at full revs. I had let myself slip? What had I done wrong that had caused someone to learn my identity? And why was he here, after all? Why did he come here with the information on my true name? Was he going to reveal it? The questions span my head so much I was ready to collapse.

"Bring him in." Ravel said, looking the Sorcerer in the eye. The Elder's had been desperate to find out The Lonely Dancer's true identity, especially after someone gave a tip off that she was a well known Sorcerer. Of course, I was the well known Sorcerer, but I have no idea who that person was who gave the tip off. But whoever they were, they refused to give anymore information. Like they were protecting me for a little while longer.

"How has this man found her out?" Ghastly asked.

"Maybe he caught her attention." Mist murmured. "Maybe Miss Dancer isn't as immune to feelings as she thinks she is."

I wanted to glare, but I refused myself the pleasure.

"She's probably in hiding now someone has found her out."

"Maybe not," Mist said. "Remember, Grand mage, the best hidden are in the most obvious places.

_Oh do SHUT UP. _

"Come in," Said the Sorcerer, leading a young man into the room.

His eyes met mine, and I shot him a lethal glare. They kept their pure grey crystal hue, but that was broken when he realised. They widened, and he suddenly looked away quickly, his eyes set dead on the Elders. The Sorcerer who had brought them in introduced him to them, addressing them by their full titles and there after, introduced me and Skulduggery. Skulduggery looked at the man, and he looked at Skulduggery. He didn't seem fazed by Skulduggery's appearance, which seemed to catch my skeleton off guard. The skater shrugged and returned his attention to the elders.

Ravel, now leaning on one arm of the grand chair with his right elbow and his ankles crossed, was watching the poor boy bellow him with gentle curiosity. "Now," Ravel started. "Tell us what you know about the Lonely Dancer."

"A lot." He said, rather proudly. "She's tall, dark haired with an immaculate dress sense. She is strong, and she doesn't take kindly to people who decipher more about her than she's willing to share. I've been skating with her a lot lately, and I've managed to learn a lot about her. I learned about her job, her magical disciplines and last of all, I learned her name. The one she goes by in the magical community."

"What's her job?" Mist asked.

"Detective, Ma'am."

"Detective, aye?" Ghastly asked. "What kind of detective."

"What you might call a Sanctuary Detective, but she's far too much of a free lance for that sort of thing."

"You're the one she skates with? The boy seen on T.V, hm? And what made you come here and drop her in the cart?" Ravel asked.

"There isn't a reason." He said. "I got a message that she had been injured, that's all."

I noticed Skulduggery glance at me, and I came to the conclusion that he had already figured it out. I realised at the same time that Madam Mist had her suspicions, and I really hoped this boy would get my name wrong. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for this attention. The only reason why I took the opportunity of becoming a skater was to build up my confidence. I wasn't ready for it all to hit like this. I had hoped that one day we'd all be laughing at a joke, then I'd drop a hint then leave them wondering. I wasn't ready for the bombshell today.

"Injury?" Ravel asked. "What did she do?"

"Car crash." He said. "Broken bone."

"Describe her for us again, my good man." Madam Mist said. "Once more."

"Tall, dark haired."

"Her eyes?"

"Dark brown – Almost black."

"Personality?"

"Headstrong, confident, charming and a tad egoistical. Something I imagine she acquired."

Ravel shared a glance with Mist, and then looked back at the boy. "What's in that bag of yours?"

"Evidence." He said, reaching in and pulling out a pair of skates. They were pure white, and I only ever used them when I was in a frilly dress kind of mood. I didn't like their white sheen, they stood out too much. But I could never bring myself to throw them away or discard them. I really wish I had now, I wish I had dumped them the moment I was given them. Maybe then he wouldn't have picked them. They still had the engraving along the side, _The Lonely Dancer _written in swirls. Ravel stood off his chair, walking down the three stairs and gently taking them from him.

He held those skates like they were the crown jewels, or some glass that was easily going to shatter with one wrong move. Ravel closely inspected them, admiring their well keep and sharp blade. All in all, he seemed to make the deduction that they were a very good pair of skates. He inspected the heel, inside, and around the front, to check of how much I had worn them. And he realised that they were not used as much as he may he liked them to be.

"How sweet." Madam Mist said. "Now, Miss Cain, would you be willing to try these skates on?"

I eyed her. "_Why_?" I said in believable mock disbelief.

"Do as the Elder tell you," Ravel said. "Or we'll have more the reason to suspect you."

"I don't see why you suspect me anyway." I said, walking up and snatching the skates away. I didn't stalk back to where I was with my shoulders hunched, but I stalked none the less. Skulduggery watched me, everyone watched me. I just sighed and sat on a chair. Undoing the knot which I had tied into place. My hands worked with the soft laces that tied the skates together, and I could feel my cheeks burning with the annoyance of being stared at. I had a urge to look up and glare them down, but that would only cause me more trouble.

I opened up the boot of the right shoe, kicking off my black working boots to slip my feet into the skate carefully. I could never touch skates with the imperfections I once had, I had disciplined myself far too much. I had once foot in one skate, and I tied the skate tight to my ankle and done the same with the left skate. All the while I itched to look up, just to see reactions. Just too see their looks and their sly whispers. I could hear Ravels voice, but I couldn't make out his words. Madam Mist seemed to reply, and there was a sound of agreement. Finally I was done, and I stood.

I felt an almighty sense of relief, just standing there with my skates on. I felt like I was back on the ice again, like the cold lady had come to reclaim my soul once more. I felt like she had come to comfort me, restore me, and keep me going until the next tide turned. I locked eyes with the boy, the one I had once enjoyed skating with. Now we seemed to be out of tune with each other. Now we had become vicious and uncaring. Like we had just struck one another in the face.

"My, my. Valkyrie Cain." Madam Mist said. "I knew it was you. You fit the description specifically."

"And if you're done with your humiliations, you'll let me out of these skates and forget this meeting ever happened."

"You can't escape everything, Dancer." The boy said, and I glared at him.

"No, but I'm making sure I escape from this. Regardless if I'm dragging your dead body."

"Why? Why-"

"You swore that you would protect me." I hissed, pure venom spilling from my tongue. "You _swore._"

He fell silent.

"I really can't trust anyone, not even those I care about, huh? Not even those I made an oath to protect. Not even the ones I made sure got home without being attacked by the press. Targeted by terrorists, I hope you manage to find someone to protect you. Because without me, you're going to burn. You're going to feel the heat of it burning through you. And I will _not _be there to save you. I will never save someone who betrayed me."

"And you still never thanked me they day I caught you falling. You never even thanked me then."

"You distracted me, you _used_ me."

"I never-"

"You _used _me. You used me and my name as a pure threat, all because I thought I could open up to you."

"Do you want me to use something else as a threat? Something else I've noticed? How about the lovely little love bites on the corner of your chin? I smelt it walking past you. You smelled of him. You looked rough, like you just come out of something. What were you really up to in that crash, Valkyrie? What were you really doing in the back seat of that car?"

"The Bentley misfired." I answered. "I went in the back to look for the tools so we could repair the engine. Turns out they weren't in the boot, so I looked in the back for them. No, weren't there either. I shut the door, walked a couple of steps and I was down. That's what happened."

"Then explain the love bites, since you're so full of excuses, and today is the day where you are finally being honest about things. Explain those."

"Why do I have to explain my love life to you?" I asked.

"You're refusing questioning."

"You're the one that's being questioned. You're the one who came barrelling in here. Not me. I've been working here for years. What power do you hold over me?"

"Everything." He said, laughing. "I own you. Want to know why? Because I know your dirty little secret. And you know that your toy of a man is going to have to admit to his crimes one day."

"Is this Jealousy, huh?" I asked. "Is it?"

"No, this is me trying to get you to admit to your stupidity."

"And what stupidity is that?"

"You slept with Skulduggery Pleasant, in the back seat of his Bentley R-type Continental when he pulled over on the motorway." He stated. "It's not that hard to spot out. He's rather calm now. He never was, he was always caught up in himself."

Skulduggery took a non-existent breath and everything went silent. "May I forever burn in hell for the next thing I'm going to say, but it's perfectly justified. And before I say it, Ravel? You swear this is Confidential?"

"Done." He choked.

"Good." Skulduggery turned to the boy. "You only came here out of pure jealousy. Because Valkyrie Cain refused to meet you-"

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Wait for it." Ravel said.

"But you are one unlucky devil. Why? Because A, she is very exquisite in what she does, B, she is very good with her hands and C, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Now, please stop with your pathetic little revenge act and take your sorry bull to the door."

"Never thought I'd be hearing that this morning." Ghastly muttered, rubbing his head.

"You are one dirty, sick minded perverted skeleton."

"Can't help it if some women are interested in that, now can we?"

"You are stupid, you realise that? You've admitted everything. I will take this the public, I hope you realise."

"Ravel made it confidential." Skulduggery said. "Hereby granting us the grace of innocence."

"You can't do this!" He roared. "He violated her!"

"It can't be violation, young man, if she wanted it." Madam Mist said.

"It is violation!" He screamed. "He's attacked her!"

"I would never have done that to my best friend." Skulduggery said. "I would never have done that to someone I truly care about. I love her; I just acted out that because I knew we were going somewhere where there would be an ignorant boy who only used her for her name and her body. I love her, and if she had wanted me to stop, she would have said so. And I would have done as she pleased. Why? Because the Lonely Dancer has control over me as she does the ice."

"You-"

"One more word, Boy."

He was silenced by Skulduggery's tone.

"Well, I made a deal." Ravel said. "Cleaver, escort him to the cells. One word of the talk in this hall cut his tongue out." He looked at Skulduggery, "Fair?"

"Fair." He nodded.

The cleaver dragged the boy out, who was silently pleading with it. One the big doors shut, I realised I had slumped in the chair ages ago, the weight of it all hitting me like a ton of bricks. Skulduggery looked at me, and I gave him a half grin. Ghastly shook his head at us both and I gave him a look. Madam Mist however, was the first to speak.

"I'm glad you have found someone to love, Miss Cain, but I am appalled at whom."

"Madam Mist," Ghastly said. "Don't be mean. They're both very self-conscious people when it comes to relationships, lets not down their egos."

"But Skulduggery needs to be hit in the face with his." Ravel muttered.

"I have noticed, she has rather mellowed him over the years. She has taken her toll on Mr Pleasant." Ghastly teased.

"She'll never be able to tame me." Skulduggery grumbled.

""Remind me what happened _last _time you said that?" I answered.

"You're very mean." He said, folding his arms like a sulking child. "You're all very mean."

"You love us all really, though."

"No."

"Awhh, someone is begging for attention again."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"You're not going to get hit by another car."

I laughed. "What are we going to do about my secret identity?" I asked Ravel, being blunt with the question.

"As we said, private and confidential."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

"And about you two," Ghastly said. "What are you both going to do?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I know." I said. "Why don't we sniff some drugs, get high, then go gang rape Ghastly?"

"Sounds fun."

"I've always enjoyed threesomes."

"You've had a threesome?"

I bit my lip, realising I had just admitted to something I shouldn't have. "Yep."

"My dear lord." Ghastly said.

"It was pretty fun."

"Not the details," Ghastly said. "Pray not tell the details."

"How did we get onto this subject?"

"Hell knows." Ravel said, throwing a casual hand into the air.

"How peculiar." Madam Mist murmured. "Is this what your normal conversations consist of?"

There was an awfully long pause. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Skulduggery quoted.

The roar of laughter could be heard miles away.

**X…**

**REVIEW. I NEED OPINIONS. I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS. COME ON YOU. **


	114. The Irish Princess and her Knight

**I'm actually writing up the Third chapter of this, but I'd thought I'd put this up now, just for you all. Since you haven't got a update in so long! **

**X….**

"Princess!" Called a voice, soft to my ears. "Wake up, Princess! You must rise; it's the private dinner today, to celebrate your birthday!"

I groaned, slowly pulling myself from the mass of sheets. The fancy gold quilts and thick silk was almost suffocating in such warm, late July sun. Last night, it was rather cold, but if I'm honest, I was foolish to keep them where they lay. This bed is so large, though, I have no idea where I'd put the sheets. Four poster, it was, decorated with fancy gold and burgundy curtains, the pillars decorated with carvings. Memories of other princess' who slept in the same bed - memories that were so precious to loose.

"I never asked for such a fiasco." I muttered angrily, but the maid smiled.

"I know, M'lady, but you know your father wishes you to have the best of your 21st."

"An over reaction, by far, my dear Tanith. A dinner tonight, attended by the Grand mage of Ireland, his fellow elders, and their most precious detectives. Then, tomorrow, a ball."

"I know, M'lady," Tanith – My maid smiled gently. "But regardless, you need to strengthen links with the Irish Sanctuary to here, the Magical Monarchy of Ireland. We are their most powerful ally."

"You say that as if you are an Irish woman yourself, Tanith." I laughed, and she giggled at that. She picked up a robe as I stepped out of bed, wrapping it around me and smoothing my hair softly. Making sure I was a little presentable for the maids in the bathroom. Oh, Tanith never matched to their skill, but she had tricks up her sleeve they would never be able to match. She turned me around, touching my face slightly with her napkin. "Some days, I wish I had such a simple life as yours." I said softly, and she smiled sadly this time.

"Don't make such an assumption, M'lady." She said. "I've never had a simple life. Not even when I woke up this morning. You must get to the lady's in the bathroom, my sweetheart." She said softly. "They've got a lot of work to do. I'll have this room tidy and waiting for you to relax. And I'll even be here to stand and help you with your dress picking." She laughed. Oh, Tanith was so light. So gentle, she always made sure I was okay. Always made sure I looked my best. She was the best friend who stood with me from my childhood. She knew what suited me better than most. That's why my father-Oh…I forgot to mention that?

My father – The king – Desmound his real name, but don't mention I said that, but formally known as King John III. He was a man who everyone respected, purely because he was so open. Because he got down on his knees in front of a child down the street, just so they could give him a flower, or some sort of gift. He always made sure that everyone was okay. That if anyone struggled they would receive help – My father was that kind of man. And he always fussed over me, always bounced off walls over announcements that included me.

Hence the reason for such an attention seeking birthday…Yeah. It was something I was going to have to look like I was enjoying, although, deep down, I love to have such a father. One that made sure I felt like royalty, regardless of my actual status in the country I stood with. That was what any girl wished for, wasn't it? A father who cared enough to make sure his little princess stood tall and beautiful. I walked with Tanith over to the bathroom, where she handed me over to the maids. They walked me through the door, and immediately, about four maids were on me, stripping me down and making me ready for my bath.

A large, beautifully elegant bath stood in the middle of the bathroom, which matched the rest of the palace – Appsolutely humongous. The water was steaming, different salts and remedies mixed into the water to enhance my skin and elevate its flawlessness beyond compare. Maids were there, too. Some dashing around with different creams, shampoos, conditioners and chemical remedies. All ready and waiting to dose my body with the latest drug. The steam from the bathwater filled my senses, clogging my brain and making a fresh layer of sweat bristle upon my skin.

They quickly ushered me over to the bath, where I stepped in and hands worked through my entire body. Yes, I realise you would all be uncomfortable, but the moment I hit puberty, these maids were ordered by my mother to make sure that my body was well presentable for the near future. I was to be wed a man of good choice, after all. And serve well towards what I was taught. I was some sort of warrior more than a princess. I was the next leader to a strong army that fought with the Sanctuary against unlawful attacks made against this country as a whole.

I shrank bellow the soft, chemical mixed water of the bath, feeling it swarm over my skin like snakes. Although it was soft and warm, it felt too unnatural. It felt like the devil was trying to clutch me within his grasp.

X….

_His hands, soft but rough as they were, worked with the crisp white shirt, buttoning it towards the throat. Smoothing out even the most trivial of creases to create perfection in the way he looked. The three piece suit, crafted and sewn together by a friend, was made with the finest, softest material. Able to withstand swords and bullets, and dyed into the deepest of black. It was an item of clothing he only wore on occasion, one that required him to look his best. A meeting with a young Irish Princess and her parents to discuss her roles once her birthday celebrations are over. Along with the ball tomorrow, her father truly made sure that everyone knew of their new knight in shining armour. _

_He looked at his reflection in the mirror; staring back was a scarred, hurt man that never let anything show. He shrugged that thought off, he didn't need to go to the dinner and meet the princess with such an appalling air about him. Taking a deep breath, He pulled his gloves on over his hands. "Are we ready, yet, Ravel?" _

"_Not quite!" Came the yell and he came darting out wearing a bright blue suit._

"_Oh for Christ's sake, man." Came the first man's grumble. "Get back in there!" _

"_What?" 'Ravel' shouted. "Why? What-" _

"_You are _not _wearing _that._"_

"_Who are you to say?" _

"_Your friend, fool." _

"_Are you now, news to me?" Ravel grumbled before he was kicked through a door._

_X…_

"Nah." I purred gently to my reflection. The gown I had been strapped into wasn't my type – at all.

"I told you, did I not?" Tanith said accusingly at the woman who had insisted on me wearing the dress. It was ill fitting; it did not stand well with my muscle, making it look more like I was a lazy girl. It gave no flattery to my figure, made me look like I was frail and built on glass – not titanium. I wanted to make a grand impression – I was a princess after all. I couldn't care less for anything else, I wanted to make sure my power was radiated, that I wasn't treated as some innocent little girl. Because I was far from anything of the sort – And Tanith knew all about this impression, so the baby pink was not worthy.

The next gown I was ordered to try, was one that was more animalistic. Strapless. It was, and the print on the fabric that covered my bust was leopard. But it wasn't something I'd curse slightly at. It actually went rather well. Considering the mere fact it was an animal print, after all. From there, the print blended into dark brown silk that was pulled tight around me, revealing my curves to the naked eye. The skirt was wide, exploding into a mass of waves and ruffles at the touch of my waist. Here, little roses made of the same leopard print fabric lay, bundles together across the dress. The same fabric that was used for my underskirt was now used as part of the dress, where the brown blended to white. Ending the dress with such a cut it was flawless.

"Its remarkable." I stated. "But it makes me look rather wild."

"Then, if you like that one," One of the ladies said. "Should we put it on reserve?"

"Yes," I nodded. "So that its there if I should need it."

"Very well."

I was forced into yet again, another dress at this point, and this time, it was blue. It was full of ruffles, sparkling gemstones, and decorations. The fabric was reflective, making it look a tad tatty. When I looked in the mirror, I saw nothing but a little girl in a hand me down dress. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all. I looked at Tanith, and she understood. Sighing, she walked up and helped me out of the gown. Muttering something about me being choosy.

X….

**I hope you all like this idea! Please review me! **


	115. The Irish Princess and her Knight 2

**I'M TAKING THREE A LEVEL ARTS.  
>Do not blame me. <strong>

**X….**

Purity, but a lust for blood.

Was that really me?

My eyes wandered back down to the dress, currently skirting around me. It was long at the back, short at the front. This was my first official public dance, for my birthday, but I looked completely outrageous. They said the white symbolised my innocence, but the red was another signal entirely. Was I that much trouble? Was I that hard to handle? As for the feathers, that was another matter entirely. It was something I had acquired throughout growing up in the castle. They always thought of me as a caged bird. I'd always flitter up the trees and hide for ours. Only come back when I want to. I could run, run like gravity didn't hold me. I would be at the gentle age of seven, running through the maze of corridors that adorned the castle. Many servants and butlers on my tail. I'd crawl into a wardrobe, escape through a window. Flitter away into my own world. I wasn't caught. Never. They couldn't catch me.

Maybe the dress was a little more personal to me than they thought. They said it looked right on me, but Tanith was the only one who truly knew. Who realised. I'd driven the rest of them mad. I'd turned them out. They'd hurl insults as they walk through the doors for the last time. She was trouble - She never does as she's told! She'll never be a Princess! You'll never teach her anything worthwhile! They didn't like the way I was so free. They hated the way I couldn't be controlled. The Sanctuary were made to look like fools. They would send in official after official to talk to me. To crawl into the maze of my brain. But they'd annoy me. I'd bite them. I'd throw things. Get angry. I was so brutally honest in my childhood. I hid nothing. I was vicious. I wasn't anyone they wanted in power.

So, does this outfit show exactly that?

I'm not quite so outrageous as I was. But this dress is rather setting that on fire. Its burning away the pages in my life that were set in stone to become trustworthy. Now that I've earned trust, it makes me look like I'm going back on it all. Am I? I clutched the feathers around the top of the skirt nervously. An annoying but constant twitch of mine whenever I find myself in an anxious situation. I'd do what I did when I was first able to walk. I'd clutch the end of my t-shirt, or in this case, skirt. I breathed in and out, fanning the feathers back into place and I looked around me.

I didn't describe properly what I was wearing, did I? Its rather complex in its own way. Whomever designed it was clever. They made a strapless piece that was cut perfectly to my figure. The white feathers covered me from the breast to hips, where it seeped into a blood red, turning the ends burgundy. It was just above the knee at the front, the softness of them tickling my skin. Whilst the back, fanned out across the ground behind me. Almost like tail feathers. My eyes, were plain. With nothing but black outlining them and highlighted lashes. My lips were as deep as the blood stained dress I wore. My hair, was pinned away from my face. Although it still hung down and loose. I rather favoured that. At least I didn't have to put up with untameable hair.

I looked towards my father, who was stood with my mother. They were both smiling and laughing together. They were used to this. I wasn't. I'm petrified. What will they think of me when I walk through those doors? Tanith has drilled it into me that I must make a good impression on the Grand Mage. But what do I say? I don't know him. I don't know what he likes, or what his preferences are. I can't make small talk with someone like him. There was the rest of the elders to consider, and the Detectives. I had no idea who they were. Only the small warning that one was a little peculiar.

My mother walked over to me and smiled, Cupping my face within her delicate hands. "You look beautiful, all you need is a smile." I flashed it. "Good girl." My mother grinned back, linking her arm with mine. My father joining on the other side. The double doors were opened for us, and we waltzed through. Bright lights shimmered in my eyes, making me blink my lashes a couple of times. Gasps were audible as we were announced. My father let me go, and after a short while, my mother did too. I followed her, both of us clearly close. The guests in the large room were a selected amount, and the table was large enough, a circular one to include everyone. Food selections were almost ready, I could tell by the faint scent wafting through the halls.

My eyes flitted from one group to the next. I had read of all these people, not one thought that I'd be allowed to meet them. They were all so far away. Almost fairy tale in the books. They were illustrated in my mind. They twinkled like the diamonds my mother wears around her neck. The magic in the room is overwhelming. It sets my heart on fire. Illuminating me. I can feel my blood turning hot. Tingling. Did they all feel this overwhelming sense? I hope so. I don't want to be the only one. My mother pulled me over to a man with glistening golden eyes, lightly brushed over hair and a bow tie. He was good looking, I'll give him that. His suit well tailored to his strong body. He was a fighter. He had the posture of a soldier. Never relaxed.

"Erskine Ravel." He smiled. His voice was smooth, quiet and gentle. "Grand Mage." He said, finishing with a offer of a handshake. Which I took and smiled.

"Valkyrie." She smiled. "Valkyrie Cain, Princess of Ireland."

"And a symbol of trouble?" He smiled, jokingly.

"I do hope I don't appear that way." I laughed.

"No, my dear. You're stunning. I was referring to your last name."

"Why, that? I took it because it became a nickname of mine."

"What a good one, of that, too." He said. "May I get you a drink?"

"Oh, I don't want to be of inconvenience." I said, looking away.

"No, that could never happen." Ravel smiled, laughing. His hand wove with mine, the fingers locking with mine. My hands looked childish compared to his. He had workers hands. No matter the time he spent in offices and meetings, nothing could change that about him. Gracefully, I was led to the bar, where drinks were served at the hosts expense. I requested my usual, a coke and vodka. The Grand Mage looked at me then, arching a eyebrow and I smirked. He went on to request his, a simple glass of Beer. As the round was prepared, he questioned me. About my life. Who I was. I don't know why, but he seems to be making an effort to get to know me. Not for forceful purposes, but for actual general interest. It was surprising.

"May I ask, if it is not to bold, are you single, Princess?"

I laughed at this. "Of course I am, I never really seemed to interest men."

"That seems impossible." Said a deep, rough, husky voice from behind me. It was a purr. A rumble that sent lightning through my senses. It was one that dripped with accent of its native country, but one that was completely irreplaceable. A voice that was whispered between the lips of my servants. Who talked of him fondly. I had been given books on him by them - I knew a lot more rumours than even those told. I turned to face him, the man who stood tall, with great authority and posture. "You're very interesting." He finished, and with one swift movement, he was so bold as to clasp my hand with his, bring it to his teeth, and gently kiss the fingers of my left hand.

"Thank you." I said, blissfully unaware of the current situation blooming around me. A detective, this man. A highly respected one. Another man made from war. He was tall and strong. But he was a skeleton. A large contrast to that too. He had removed his hat, which was something I had learned he loved. Now I stared into the gleaming skeletal eyes of a man who had seen so much. But was still filled with pure arrogance. I could tell that much - that he respected himself far too much. I do hope this isn't the Head of all the detectives here. I'd rather not be paired with someone as self-centred.

"My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, are you Princess Valkyrie, by any chance?"

"Yes, you're correct." I said, I could listen to that voice all day. "Please tell me you aren't the top Detective around here?" I smirked at this, realising it came out more of an insult than anything else.

"Why, yes, I am." He tilted his head, I felt like it was a grin. "Does that bother you?"

"Someone as self worshiping as yourself? Slightly."

"_Oh_, so blunt. What a quality. You'll insult anyone, won't you?"

"Did I claim otherwise?" 

"You never should." He smirked, and I laughed.

"Skulduggery," Ravel said from behind me. "You're teaching her your bad ways."

"But she rather likes that."

"I do not." I protested. I do not need to be taught such ignorance."

"You…" Came Skulduggery's voice and I laughed, twirling my dress as I turned to walk away. The skirt floated around me. The feathers picking up in the breeze. My hands reached to the skirt again as I walked away. Realising that I had actually become rather sociable. How, I do not know. Generally I don't speak to people. But…I felt comfortable for some reason around them.

Ravel handed a glass to me, and I smiled and thanked him. He was grinning for some apparent reason, I had no idea why. Eyes were glued to me, fixing on my shoulders. On my mouth. Locking with my eyes. It was like I had done something completely wrong. Had I? I don't know. I looked at Ravel, and he smiled and winked. I became more confused. And it showed on my face, he laughed, then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That is the Skeleton Detective. A man who can make a blood bath even at an event like this. He died, came back from hell. He is known as the Devil, Valkyrie. And you just turned him out like he never mattered an ounce. He's going to do the exact same to you if you're not careful. He is a _dangerous _man, he is _unstable._" Ravel pulled away and tilted his head at me. "He won't care of your status. He has blood on his hands, and not even I, nor your father can keep a rein on that man."

I nodded.

"I hope he's not scaring you."

"Its not that." I said. "it's the fact I have to work with someone so…"

"I understand." Ravel grinned. "You'll like him though. Its better you know of his instability. I think someone like you is what he needs."

"What he needs?"

"To put him into place." Came charming voice, and I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or whether to be terrified.


	116. The Irish Princess and Her Knight 3

"Is it really too much to ask, Princess?"

I set my glass down on the table, turning to look at the man looming over my shoulder.

"Yes, Mr Pleasant. There are plenty of other pretty women here, wouldn't you rather be with them?"

"Not really." He said. "I'd rather be someone who's true, beautiful and wearing a nice dress."

"Flattery doesn't work on me."

"I'm sure it does."

"I wouldn't think so."

"But I am not you. Therefore my line of thought is correct."

"Is it?"

"Why, yes."

"How so? Have you any evidence?"

"You're being defensive." He said, a smirk in his voice. That smart little skull of his tilting at a devilish angle. "That's a rather vicious sign of guilt."

"Always is for you, isn't it?" I grumbled, swinging back around and ignoring him.

"Will you dance, then?"

I couldn't stop myself, the venom of annoyance was starting to slip into my voice. Lacing it with a slight growl. "No." I didn't like the way he addressed me by Princess, I didn't like his tone and I didn't like his persistence. He loomed. He hung. His scent wafted up my nose. Enticing the beast that lurked in my chest to go and explore the demon that lay within him. The Tiger in me wanted to grab him by the shirt and drag him up. Wanted to strip him bare of any walls and pull the secrets from his skull. Wanted to smell that rich stench of gun powder and must. I wanted it so badly. But there was no way someone like him was going to make me grovel at his feet.

"Princess, you're rather mean."

"Preferably."

"I'm going to be your work partner."

"Not preferably."

"Fine," He said. "Since we have dinner coming up soon, then I shall take my seat next to you now. Since you're refusing to dance, I think this would be a good compromise."

_No. No. NO._

"Why must you sit with me?"

"Because, my dear, I'd quite frankly love to." He said, taking a seat to my right. His posture relaxed almost immediately as he took the seat. His shoulders were like a beasts. Strength coiled within the bone and loosened at the moments of rest. I watched his eye sockets look off in the opposite direction, taking in everything from my level. He was one of those people that kept his guard up for the people that he knew was looking. He wasn't aware I looking. His shoulders had fallen. Was he trying to make some sort of impression on me? He was turning to me, I pretended that I hadn't been trying to read him.

"Why would you sit with someone like me? You barely know me. It may be your duty, but you have every right to be with your friends."

He laughed at that. "You think I consider the people here _friends_?" His ankle rested now over one knee, and his arms behind his head. I quirked an eyebrow at his question, I never believe what I read or hear, but some things I know are true. I think so, anyway. I know he is friends with Ravel and Ghastly, I know him and my father are on good terms. But why would he turn men he's known out for centuries for me?

"Ghastly Bespoke, Erskine Ravel-"

A gloved finger moved to my lips. "That is where you are wrong. They may be trusted friends of mine, but who are they with? I wouldn't want affairs I talk about privately discussed with people like them, now would I Princess?"

I looked away. "Winter."

"Hm?"

"Mr Pleasant, Lady Cain." Said she in greeting. Her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. I had only met her once, and she had been in a furious temper and had hit me. I didn't hold it against her, I made sure father didn't hurt her. But all the same, she had the punch of a horse. She left a implant on my memory. I don't want to her annoy her. So I'm trying to somewhat keep out of her way. She was a pretty woman, elegant most of the time and always addressed those she met politely. But as I experienced, she had a rather sharp temper when it was called upon.

"My lady, I do hope you're not going to ignore me for my rudeness?"

I looked at her then, right into those pale grey eyes. They had no shine to them, none whatsoever. But she seemed to have composed a smile to toy with those precious full lips of hers, and I responded in a way that I never thought I would. For someone of royalty like her, my impression was completely warped. "I don't mean it that way, I rather not insult you." I smiled and she roared with laughter. Skulduggery gave me a puzzled look, and that made Princess Winter shake her head in dismay.

"No, my dear. I'm not here to be as bold as I was. I promise."

"I'd rather not go home with a broken jaw," I said in a hushed tone, and I could have sworn Skulduggery's jaw fell off.

"No, I promise." She said, pressing a finger to her lips. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive, my lady."

"Oh, away with the formalities!" Winter sighed, her voice sounding like clashing wind chimes in the winter air. She had that impression from a babe, and being no more than about 10 years older than me, but looking my age, she was far more imposing. She came across as cold. Just by standing in her presence you can feel the frost creeping up your skin. Her breath smelled of night air, her hair of crushed leaves. With each breath she expelled, you could almost see the frost glisten off her tongue. The ice on her lips. A vapour of chill drift around her. Some nicknamed the Princess of Antarctica the Ice queen. But she didn't mind all too much. She sat down next to me, the sway of glitter around her dress shimmered, a designers intuition there. It was strapless, pale and white. But it glittered like crystals. Like the frozen droplets of ice you see hanging from your porch. Her lashes, where wide and thick. The black fading out to white. Her lips, abnormally blue, but glittering.

A cold lover's kiss, one might say.

"Now, you are twenty one, and you must be heading out to do what I do, yes? With a top detective, of course?" She eyed Skulduggery. "I think you've got a perfect choice, someone as hard as nails, but with soft spot." I laughed at that, and Skulduggery began shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. "My dear, would you like to know Mr Pleasant's main weakness'?"

Oh, _gosh, _that was tempting.

"My lady, if it's not so bold, I don't think I have a weakness." Skulduggery said. Gosh, he was smug, wasn't he? I made a mental note to rip that straight from his damn chest. I'm going to make him loose that ego, I'm going to make sure there is no shred of it left. He think's I'm an easy task, doesn't he? I'd rather not let him continue that way. The fool.

"Mr Pleasant, you know everything there is to know of her. Maybe she should have a head's start?"

"There really is nothing, Princess." He whispered in my ear, and I shook my head, returning my attention back to Winter.

She let a ghost of a smirk play with her lips before she spoke. "Catch him off guard, he hates that. Like kissing him. Or maybe biting. Biting is a lot like kissing, although there is a winner." She finished that with a grin, and I was laughing. Skulduggery didn't change, only his shoulders shook lightly with suppressed laughter. I couldn't help myself, for someone who had claimed to have no faults, he was quite the one to be caught.

X….

Ever lived in a fairy tale?

The meal I just had, felt like it.

It was all served on trays, a silver lid placed over the top and when the waiter took it away, whatever you wanted to eat most was there. I had managed for a spiced soup as a beginners. Everyone was far more fancy, but I hated that. I wanted normality. So a random assortment of blended spices in a soup, with a form of salad on the side suited me. Skulduggery sat across from me, Winter on the other side of the room. I had been placed away from my parents to gain some sort of social skills with my new 'Friends', and I considering Skulduggery was sat across from me, Ravel next to me and the Bespoke fellow at the right, it was rather distracting.

I didn't mention Skulduggery's trick, did I?

If it wasn't for this trick, I doubt he'd enjoy it here very much. He said a mermaid did it for him, and I've heard rumours about mermaids. Vicious, bad tempered wretches of the sea, but with unimaginable power. That had offered him the opportunity to become fully human, but he had feared he'd loose his reputation if he did that. So he compromised with a trick that was in the form of a tattoo, neatly arranged across the left side of his neck. A swirl of a symbol that worked in the same fashion as a Glamour, but had a better desired affect. This meant that Skulduggery could consume food, drink, become drunk and feel the pain of a hangover the next morning. Whereas before hand, he'd sit and watch people eating with a envious displeasure. I'd much rather of had that, than the way he had ate his beginners. Making sexual noises over certain fruit as he placed the delicacy into his mouth to make people like Ravel feel awkward.

We were currently on our last meal, the pudding. I never realised I had such a sweet tooth until the bowl full of brightly coloured assorted sweets was revealed to me. Along with a champagne glass full of what appeared to be likewise flavoured ice cream. The taste lingered and the alcohol left marks on my throat, but it was cool and refreshing. It was rich with sweetness, but it had a sour quality that enriched it. At it matched the bowl of sweets in front of me. I warned the waiter that I may be tempted later for more if it, and he had smiled, shaking his head with good grace and accepted my request.

I turned back to my bowl after that, beginning on the green skittles that tasted of a sour apple. Out of pure instinct, I glanced up to see a certain pair of bright, almost fire like eyes glowing like amber blended with gold and diamond, fixed on me in a bewildered stare. I returned the look, and he gestured towards my bowl of what appeared to be a desert. Almost black hair, streaked in some places with burgundy and other fiery highlights bouncing across the crown of his head.

"How can you eat all of that and not feel sick?" He was at a bowl of assorted fruits with ice cream on the side. His pearl white teeth cutting into an apple slice as those bright eyes fixed on me. They felt almost demanding. Like he was drawing something out of me.

"I don't know." I said, lacing my voice with sarcasm. "How can you eat that?"

He looked down at his bowl and back up again. "Easily. The benefit is that I won't get diabetes."

"I'm no a health freak, Skulduggery." I said, expecting the same lecture I usually got from my family for my bad habits. "If I require food of this sort, I eat it. If I don't, I don't."

"But that much is going to send you off on a sugar high." He said. "And I'm not going to peal you off the ceiling."

"But aren't you my mentor?" She grinned. "Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"You're going to be violently sick." He grumbled. "I'm not getting _that _all over my suit."

"Skulduggery." Came a warning voice, and I looked towards Ghastly Bespoke. Whom had his eyes firmly fixed on the man in question. He has scars violently crossing his face. Marking his face and scalp with an ugly intention. I knew what had happened to his mother, But I had believed it was a mystery. And that was daunting. Throughout this entire evening, most of my theories of people had been proven wrong. Twisted and pushed out to be truth. I had thought I had known these people by deciphering my ways through rumours. But I didn't know them anymore than I knew anything else. There was always a secret to hide, no matter how much you pushed the truth out of their throat.

Ghastly had the typical build of a boxer. I could tell that much. It was the way he held his shoulders and the way he walked. The way his eyes caught every sudden movement like a fox on a deer. He didn't notice things in a normal way, he noticed them with a fierce predatory manner. And regardless of his sheer apparent strength and harsh bodily shape about him, his hands were the worn delicacy of a craftsman. A tailor, Skulduggery had called him. The roughened finger tips were the skin had caught the tip of a needle, or the nicks in his palm where the scissors of freshly cut fabric sliced him open. He had that deep musky smell of a typical fabric shop about him, the new smell of fresh chemicals and the warmth of bright colours and soft fabrics. It lingered on the man. It didn't leave him, no matter how much deodorant he tried to cover it with.

"If you wish to get along with Valkyrie," He said - Nobody calls me Valkyrie. Was that a sign of friendship? "Then you're going to have to be her…I don't know, puppy?"

Erskine snorted with laughter.

"Who exactly am I taken for?" Skulduggery asked. "A man that's going to follow her around?"

"Well," Ghastly said. "If she's anything like who I think she is, you my friend, have got your work cut out."

I looked up at that. Who was Ghastly referring to?

"I doubt it." Skulduggery said shortly. He was playing with his food now, suddenly his appetite had left him. Like something had flashed before his vision that was revolting. I couldn't imagine what. I knew for a fact that it seemed to have some relevance to what Ghastly had said, because or group had suddenly fallen into a tense silence. Ghastly was watching Skulduggery under a hidden eye, who was fixated with stirring his food across his plate, whilst Erskine's eyes were glued to the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Skulduggery asked shortly.

"I'll throw up on your shoes-"

I stopped. A horrified look crossed his face. But it wasn't about his shoes. Like a memory or a person had just to come and slap him across the face. But that look didn't last long, and he wasn't the cowardly type to get up and leave. No, his face cracked into a smile, one that was brilliant across his features. One that for someone who was always kept safe from the dangers of emotion, was quite shocking to be able to see through so easily. Skulduggery was waving away my concerns with a look towards Ghastly that told him to quite down for a moment. Not to mention it - It seemed like there were things Skulduggery didn't share. And I guess this is one of them.

The was the ring of a glass being tapped, and the room silenced as my Mother stood. This was going to be embarrassing. Whenever my Mother gave speeches involving my part, they'd always be really cheesy, full of bad memories and I'd end up growling a bloody insult towards her in warning. I had a niggling suspicion that Skulduggery was going to enjoy this, learning of memories he'd be able to taunt me with.

"The girl I met, a couple of days after she was born, was a spark of pure innocence. She grew up, running around the house in a hideous pink dress, dirt from the garden under her nails. She was a trouble maker. She broke the pencils people gave her. Ripped the head off a doll I told her to look after. But when her powers started to show, that was when the real trouble started. She set fire to her clothes one day, her hair alight as she stood in the garden. Not burning her of course, but her clothes were shreds and her hair had turned black. She seemed to have a particular fondness for air and fire, manipulating tornados around her building blocks. Setting fire to the kitchens. But over time, she mellowed. Well, I put that wrong. She's still as wild hearted, no one I think can tame such a bird."

I was taken aback, I was expecting something a little more… boring.

"She's grown taller, as you all know. The last time most of you saw her, was dressed in white, only about 10 and clutching my hand. But now, she's full of lean muscle, an adult. Her magic sparkling off her fingertips. I came to the decision of making her the Protector out of pure motherly instinct. Her father tried to talk me out of it, said that we should wait, but I doubted that would have been a good idea. My daughter may seem dream like, a butterfly that flutters through the maze of flowers. But really, I think she'll be a vicious thorn with the hiss of a snake. She's not one to take prisoners, she doesn't have mercy when it comes to it. Mr Pleasant, I congratulate you on that. I think that she's just the work partner you need." My mother's smirk was playing across her lips now, Turning the deep redness of them up.

"I'm sure she can handle one such as yourself." She finished, and Skulduggery laughed approvingly.

"From what I gather, Ma'am, I think your daughter is more of the handful than I."

That made everyone laugh.

"A toast," My mother said, raising her glass and everyone followed suit. "To the Skeleton Detective and Valkyrie Cain. The pair that's going to cause havoc for the enemies in wait."


End file.
